


Crossing Boundaries

by PantyAnarchist, zeryxis



Series: Undertale Collaborations [7]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: DRAMA FOR DAYS, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, How the hell did I forget PHONE SEX, M/M, Phone Sex, Surprise Buttsex, Threesome - M/M/M, consensual forced voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 335,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: Here we are with more RPing goodness! 8D this time we've got some... juggling going on. Panty handles swapSans and I handle sfPap, but we also toss sfSans and swapPap back and forth, depending on the situation.





	1. Adulting

" _Rrrrrrr_ , Papy! I don't need a babysitter! I'm twenty years old! I can take care of myself!" Sans stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from his brother, those round cheeks puffed out. Paps couldn't help but think of how adorably childish he was when he was mad.  
'look, i told you, he's not a babysitter. i... we... just thought it might be nice if you two got to hang out while me and - _his_ \- brother... go... hang out. elsewhere.' Sans glared at the taller skeleton suspiciously.  
"But whyyy?! Why do you even want to hang out with him? He... gives me the creeps. They both do." He shuddered and crossed his arms a bit tighter. "Are you... are you going to do lewd stuff?" His voice went down to an accusatory whisper that had his brother's face burning bright orange and thanking the stars when the doorbell rang shortly after.  
'so that's them! behave yourself.' Sans puffed out a cheek and looked away, making no promises. He still didn't understand why his brother was always hanging out with this edgier version of himself. Did he just... like him better? He felt his soul sink in his chest. What had he done wrong to make his brother not like him anymore? Stupid copycat skeletons from some stupid alternate timeline. Stupid frickin timespace shenanigans. His arms crossed tighter and he turned to stalk off to the kitchen so no-one could see him pout while Papyrus went to the door, opening it with a sly grin plastered on his face. 'heeey, shorty. ready to go, uh... see a movie?'

The smaller monster at the door seemed unenthused by the greeting, though the lanky double gave a cheeky grin that somewhat echoed his, before his chain leash was tugged and he continued his low chuckling way inside. "Keeping up a ruse? How very you," the darker version of his brother huffed, then shook his brother's chain, "we'll be back later. Do avoid calling me unless it's something worth my attention."  
"yes, milord," he said as the lead was removed and seemed to disappear into his coat for when his sibling returned. Looking up at the other monster, he turned on his heel and headed for the door.  
"We do not wish to be late for our movie."  
Once the door closed, the now-collarless monster hummed his way over to where he knew the smaller would be. He always went to the kitchen himself when upset, it made some sense that he would too. Leaning against the doorframe, back to the other monster, he gave a soft sigh.  
"what would you like to do with all this free time?"

Sans finished off his glass of milk and rinsed it in the sink when the other monster came in. He gave him a sideways glance before sighing and setting the cup down. "I don't know... maybe we could play a game, or watch a movie, or do some coloring books." He sounded increasingly sarcastic and exasperated with the whole affair, arms crossing once more over his chest as he grumbled to himself and marched past the much taller monster, only to stop a couple of paces behind him. "They're... off doing weird stuff, aren't they?" Without waiting for an answer he turned, looking at his brother's look-a-like with contempt, as if he was the one to blame here. "He treats me like a baby bones who doesn't know anything but-but... I - _know_ -!" His shoulders shook as he tried to control the bubbling anger, turning on his heel as he continued his march to the living room to drop onto the couch, glaring at the cards and various games his brother had brought out for them. He had to fight against the temptation to kick them and throw them around. He wouldn't throw a tantrum. He was - _not_ \- a little baby bones!

The reply had him lift a shoulder in a casual shrug, as if to say it wasn't exactly his idea of a good night either. Having the small furious monster standing in front of him, having someone to put his anger over onto, and accepted it just as he did with his own brother. They weren't too different in that regard. Watching in silence as Sans went and sat down, he waited a few moments before pushing up off the doorframe and skulking over in the way he always did - slightly hunched and at an easy pace. "not like we have to do what they expect of us," he commented after picking up one of the boxed items and turning it over in several ways, than putting it aside as he moved over to join him on the couch, "so what do you want to do?" He leaned back and looked askance at him, patient and ready to be the buffer. Again, nothing too different from how his own brother acted. But the differences they did have were glaring and very opposing.

He leaned harder against the back of the couch, his face screwing up in concentration. Stupid Papy with his stupid lewd secrets. Always treating Sans like a child. Just because he preferred to concentrate on his puzzles and health and actually try to do something instead of just... just... having fun and... goofing off. He let out a huff before turning to his comrade with a devilish smile on his face. "You know what? I think tonight... I just wanna be bad. F-f-..." He took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms before hopping up off the couch to strike a pose, stars glittering in his eyes. "FUCK 'EM!" He turned to the other and his grin only grew. "We don't have to sit here and be bored with these stupid baby games!" He kicked one of the boxes off the table with a look of chaotic glee as the pieces went flying. "You know what? Tonight, I'm gonna try alcohol! Are you with me?" Those eyes were shining dangerously as he looked the edgy Papyrus over. "Stars, I hope so... 'cause Papy put it in the highest cabinet."

The look of concentration had him smirk slightly, before watching as he burst up and exclaimed what all he wanted to do. The growing grin had a partner in crime indeed, unflinching at the kick of the box, keeping his relaxed position the entire time, arms crossed over his shirted belly. "sure, just point me the right way," he said, pushing up from his lounging and starting over to the kitchen. He didn't question him, didn't try to dissuade the smaller monster from doing as he pleased. Obviously he was tired of being coddled. Papyrus really didn't need his help locating the booze, since it was easy to guess. Tapping the lock, he instead removed the pins that held the doors on and put them aside. "which one you want?"

He followed behind enthusiastically, but looked immensely perplexed by the question. "I... don't know. Whichever one says 'I'm a grown up, dammit'!" He chuckled before looking at the cabinet door that had been removed so effortlessly. "Ha! Wowzers! You're smarter than you look!" His face went bright blue as he realized what he'd said and he shook he hands in front of himself frantically. "W-wait no, that's not what I meant. That was mean, I'm sorry. You are... very clever, though. I bet you make some excellent puzzles back in your timeline!" His face was back to beaming brightly as he reached up to take whatever bottle he was handed.

"figured if the lock was magically keyed, it'd alert your brother to having that opened. but everyone forgets that the doors can be taken off," Papyrus chuckled at the comment, taking down the ones with the least in them first, then his eyelights glimmered as they landed on a good hefty bottle, taking that one as well. "oh, you don't hafta worry about being mean," he said, twisting the cap off the first and taking a swig, snorting as he noted it was watered down. Really damn watered down. "my brother says worse, it doesn't bother me, though." Shifting over to sit down on the floor near the sink, he started pouring the bottles into the one he'd just emptied. "we don't really make puzzles, since they can't really be solved. just traps." Papyrus handed him the mixed liquor, knowing full well it was probably a third water by this point. "here ya go." Tipping back the thicker bottle, he gave a sigh as he realized this one was straight.

Sans took a seat on the floor across from him, looking thoughtful as he took the bottle, letting his eyes wander over his partner in crime before he tipped the bottle back and took a deep drink... only to bring it back down as he coughed and sputtered at the taste, hiding his mouth in the crook of his elbow before peering over at Paps with an embarrassed smile. " _Nnnn_... good stuff." He let out another cough and shook his head, looking at the bottle before taking a deep breath and swallowing down a few heavy gulps, shuddering at the burn, but taking it much better now that he knew what to expect. He wiped at his mouth and clothes, his brow furrowing in thought before he looked back up at the fangy monster across from him. "If he's so mean, why does it feel like everyone likes him better than me? ...no, wait..." He crossed an arm across his chest, taking another deep drink that brought a slight flush to his cheeks before crossing the other arm. "It's because he does weird lewdy stuff, isn't it? I mean, I can..." He looked up at the other's face for a moment before looking away with a pout. "I can do lewdy stuff, too. Just because I - _haven't_ \- doesn't mean, I - _can't_ -, you know? And... and... why..." He puffed his cheeks out and let his sockets slide shut. "Why does it have to be with him?! He looks just like me! It's... it's weird..." He looked back up at Papyrus with an earnest gaze. "It's weird, right?"

Papyrus chuckled louder at his obvious little lie, but didn't say anything as they both continued to drink, shrugging at the first question. He took a long, slow drink as he kept talking, meeting that gaze with a lighter shift of his shoulder. "can't say you look - _that_ \- much alike. sure similar build and such, but i think its more personality an stuff that kinda... distances it," he said, then took a quick, deep drink before grabbing Sans' bottle and pouring some of the stronger stuff in. Returning it as he put his aside, he pulled a leg up and draped his arm over the knee. "i kinda thought it was, at first, but... well, differences make us different monsters. i mean, you think - _i'm_ \- weird for how i actually don't care about how my brother acts towards me. its just how he deals with his feelings." Taking a pause to drink again, he pointed Sans' way. "like how yours coddles you and tries to ignore that you're an adult. its how he deals with things. in his head."

He stared down at his refilled bottle, swirling it in thought as he listened, his face getting sulkier before he finally tipped back the bottle, his whole body tensing at how much stronger it was, but he scrunched up his face and powered through it, guzzling it down like water before letting out a victorious hiss, shaking his head at the afterburn. "I know, but... _hnnn_..." He looked around as if making sure no-one was around to hear what he was about to say, even scooting a few inches closer before he leaned in and looked his friend right in the eyes. "Don't tell anyone, but... I... I heard him the other day... doing... stuff. To himself..." His face was going so dark he was beginning to look a lot like his fruity nickname. "A-and... he called out my name, but... I... don't know if he meant me or your brother and... _hnnn_... I've felt so weird about this ever since. Looking a little similar would be one thing, but... _nnn_ , why does he have to have my name, too? It makes me want to be called something else entirely." He tipped the bottle back up and nearly finished it off before setting it beside him, his head feeling a little... swimmy. "Hey... do you have cigarettes?"

"that one i dunno," he said as he finished off his bottle as well, taking the empty glass containers and pushing them up into the sink before resuming his dozy, relaxed pose, "could call you whatever you want, if it helps. blueberry, for one," he gave a slightly-tipsy smirk, given the shade of his face. At the question, he quirked a brow, but dug around in his heavy coat for a minute before finding both a lighter and a rumpled pack of barely-straight cigarettes. Rather than offer one, he lit the stick up for himself and took a few puffs, blowing the smoke over the smaller monster's way. "you sure? these ones ain't so fun to choke through like the booze. and i'm not treatn ya like a kid, just say'n. don't gotta like somethin just cuz someone else does it." Taking a long drag, he did pull the cig out and offer it over to Sans. "what do you think? about our brothers, i mean."

He crawled over to sit beside his much more relaxed friend, trying to ignore the fact that he was wobbling slightly even on all fours, his hand reaching out to take the foul-smelling stick before placing it between his teeth to take a drag. His body tensed as he covered up a cough, pulling the cigarette back out before he blew a cloud of smoke out. "I'm fine." His voice was strained as he still fought his body's urge to start hacking up a non-existent lung. "Blueberry? Why? 'Cause I'm round and blue?" He scrunched up his face as he stuck out his tongue at the other, then turned to take another puff from the cigarette, letting out a slight cough before he blew the smoke out this time, but otherwise didn't seem to be dying. "What should I call you...?" He hummed softly to himself in thought, bringing the cigarette to his teeth almost absently before taking a pull that reminded him that he was - _not_ \- in fact a smoker. He chuckled as he fought through the cough, smoke curling from between his teeth. "Clyde. Like Bonnie and Clyde. 'cause you're a terrible influence on the sweet and innocent." He winked over at "Clyde" with the tip of his tongue stuck out again, his body leaning forwards on his bent knees as he took another drag, slowly getting accustomed to the taste and the weird drying sensation in his mouth. He still didn't understand why monsters smoked these. "I dunno what to think about them, honestly. I mean... I want to be happy if he's happy, but it... it kind of feels like he's replacing me. With... with someone he can... f-fuck... without feeling guilty about it... instead of, I dunno... confronting weird feelings or whatever." This time when he took a drag it was effortless and he released the cloud into the air. "Or maybe... I'm just being incredibly narcissistic... and he really does just like your brother because of who he is. I think... I dunno..." He curled his knees a little closer to his body, arms hugging around them while smoke curled into the air in front of his eyes. "I might... be a little jealous."

"hey, i never said i was the most creative," he said as he let him keep taking his time with the cig. Papyrus took out another stick and lit it up as Sans continued to take puffs and speak inbetween. He lifted a shoulder in another shrug as he kept smoking his own cigarette in slow, measured drags, letting each puff out in streams through his 'nose' before the remaining trickles would curl through his fangs. "never know unless you ask him about it." The effortless puff had him tip his head slightly to watch him again. "what, did you want him to like you like that?" As Sans hugged his knees, Papyrus shifted just enough to drape an arm over his shoulders, leaning into him just a little. "you can tell me. i keep all kinda secrets." As if to emphasize, he tapped his finger against his mouth, though didn't offer much else.

His body tensed and his face went bright blue before he took another, longer drag off that almost spent stick, the warm cloud seeming to calm him down a bit. Oh. That made a bit more sense now. He peered over when he felt that arm around him, looking up at that fangy face as he let the smoke curl from between his teeth. He leaned into that bigger form, sighing as he felt an odd sort of comfort in it. "I... I dunno... I... never really thought about it. About him... in that way. I-I mean... he's... obviously a good-looking monster. And funny. B-but, he's my brother! We're not - _supposed_ \- to look at each other that way!" He turned and buried his head into those warm ribs, feeling himself calm back down as he took a deep breath and filled his skull with the scent of this... - _different_ \- Papyrus. Better than the cigarette... He let his face linger before finally coming back out, his body almost completely limp against the other. "I just... h-he was - _mine_ -. He was - _my_ \- Papy and-and... your dumb brother just - _took_ \- him." He fought back angry tears and buried his face once again, nuzzling into the ribs as he tried to force his face under that comforting arm to further hide from everything.

"who said?" he offered as he let the little monster burrow against him, adjusting his coat to drape it over and help him disappear under the thick leather and fur. "sides, who's business is it if you do?" As he finished off his own cigarette, he took it and put it out on the back of his hand before tipping his head side to side. "he's still your brother, i mean, he still cares about you, and he's still here with you," he continued as he snugged the warm coat around his smaller form. He let his hand pet along the outside of the coat comfortingly along his back and shoulders. "i dunno if things'll change, or how they will if they do. just... i dunno." Papyrus took out another cigarette and lit it up, puffing as he continued to rub Sans' back. He seemed lost in thought for a bit, not saying anything for awhile, then perking up. "hey. you feel like fooling around?"

Between the booze and the warmth he felt himself getting dozy, scooting himself closer to the taller form to cuddle up against him beneath the coat as he listened. When he got lost in his thoughts, Sans took the time to consider his words, his questions. Whose business was it if he looked at Papy in that way? Nobody's but their own. But... did he like his brother that way? He curled closer to Papy's look-a-like as he tried to think of him in that way, but... nothing seemed to feel different from normal or out of the ordinary. When the other finally spoke up he poked his head out of the coat curiously, a brow ridge raised in his puzzled expression. "What do you mean fooling around? Like... some shenanigans?"

Papyrus chuckled at the almost-too-innocent question, though the booze was working to really just keep him from thinking as much before he spoke. "nah, more like... making out and stuff. if you want, i dunno. no problems if you're not, thought i'd ask," he turned back to working at his cigarette, contemplating raiding the cabinet again as he looked up at the doorless box against the wall. He knew he hadn't had enough to pass out from it, but he did know he'd have to put the doors back on before long. He was just trying to remember where the pins were.

Making out? ... Oh! His face went bright blue at the sudden realization and it felt like for the first time tonight he truly took a good look at the monster he was cuddled up against. He was so much bigger it made him feel tiny in comparison, with the same lazy, carefree look as his brother, but with something more there. He thought about his brother. Pictured his tired, smiling face, and it made him feel warm inside. Like he wanted to run out and give him a hug right then. He took another look at his friend, studying his face for a long hard moment. It made him feel warm, too, but... an entirely different sensation. He looked away with a brightly blue dusted face, bringing that short cig to his mouth the smoke off the last of it, holding it for a long moment as he contemplated. He let it curl out as he decided. He lifted up onto his knees and slid his body over to straddle the other skele's lap, looking at his chest as he rolled the spent cig in his fingers in thought. "Yeah. I wanna. Just..." He let out a shaky breath as he lifted up on his knees until he was eye-level with the fangy monster. "Don't call me Sans." The cigarette sizzled softly as he pressed it against Papyrus' sternum while his mouth pressed softly against those fangs.

He had been thinking about what he'd done with the pins when the smaller monster had slid up in his lap, turning his slightly hazed attention back to him. His head tilted in doggish confusion for a moment until he started to speak, keeping the gaze as he shifted up, eyelights a dark, almost umber orange. A groan of pained pleasure escaped him as that cigarette went out against his chest, puffing into the fangless mouth. Papyrus gave a low whine and began returning the kiss, pressing his tongue lightly against the smoother teeth before pulling back and inviting him further instead. "then don't call me my name either..." he murmured before returning to the 'liplock', hands sliding up to encourage the little skeleton along with whatever he felt like doing, fingers rubbing at bone underneath his clothes. They both tasted of ashes and booze, though it didn't have Papyrus balk in the least. There was a reason his brother didn't let him have too much to drink - it made him liable to just do whatever came to mind. And with Sans having been just eager as all get out to try new things, and talking about lewdness, had it really just plant that thought right in there. "fuck... you're so small," he commented drunkenly as he dragged his fingers along his frame, "bet you're dom as hell, though."

His breathing got heavy at the feel of another's hands on his bare bones. Of course he'd touched his own bones before out of curiosity, even learned a few areas that felt particularly nice, but... it didn't even compare to having those big, rough hands on his body. He let out a soft, whining moan as he felt his body getting hotter, his tongue sliding out to tease against those jagged fangs, curling up before he licked at his own teeth, his whole body pressing forwards until his face was above the other. " _Mmmm_ , my what big teeth you have... my Big Bad Wolfy." His body arched into the touches and as he started getting comfortable he let his own hands wander over those broad shoulders, squeezing them a bit before he started sliding the coat off of them. That drunken, lusty expression on his face quickly disappeared at the comments about his size and being... "Dom? Wh-what does that mean?" His face turned curious and shy over his ignorance, but body shuddered and nearly crumpled as those dragging fingers found one of his sensitive spots and he forgot what it even felt like to be confused. There was nothing confusing about this. It felt phenomenal. This was all definitely good.

All the little reactions were making him pant against the smaller monster as his mouth kept kissing and licking wherever he could, helping Sans pull his coat off before his fingers went right back to the spot that had made him go so shivery and warm. "means you're in charge," he murmured against his neck, giving long, dragging licks to the smooth bones, "that i'm here... for your pleasure..." he let a fang trail just delicately at the surface, rubbing his fingers into the spot harder before he let his arms wrap loosely around that smaller frame. "just for you..." Papyrus added in a low rumble, "tell me what you want me to do... and i probably will." Papyrus definitely didn't need encouraged to obey... it was one of the things he enjoyed most, being at the beck and call of another. Even though it had nothing intimate with his brother, here he was very willing to have it be, if the other wanted it to. If nothing else than to let Sans decide for himself how he wanted to continue. "my little sweet berry..." he added, eyelights glinting with a baring of fangs, as if to take control, then it turned soft as he nuzzled into his neck again.

This time those fingers had him filling the air with a pleasured moan, his hands gripping tightly on his shoulders before looked down at his face, chest heaving with his heavy breath. "I-in charge? Heh... _hmmm_... I like that." He let his head fall back as that tongue ran over his neck, his entire body trembling at the feeling and sliding down into the lap beneath him. "In charge of... you... g-giving me pleasure? I... I think I really like that, though... you seem to be - _really_ \- good at figuring it out on your own, too." His entire body pressed and curled into his big Wolfy's frame, lifting up once more so his mouth was near the other's earhole as he moaned louder at the increased pressure on his sensitive spots. "T-touch me more, Wolfy. Touch me... everywhere." He brought his hands up to cup the other's face, pulling him close as he pressed a hard kiss to those fangs, moaning into it before parting his teeth, his panting breath turning into a hurried whisper. "N-no, wait. T-take me up to bed first. I don't want to do this on the kitchen floor. It's... undignified."

"of course, my berry," he whispered against the softer mouth, lifting him in an easy, though slightly staggering, motion. He gripped him against his chest like a precious, delicate cargo, kissing and teasing at his neck and shoulder as he took him upstairs. He breathed in hot, growling pants against his bones as he leaned to nudge Sans' bedroom door open, then kicked it shut and set him on his bed. Kneeling before the edge, Papyrus tilted his gaze up to the other, sliding his fingers into those spots that had him moaning before, and kissed up at the underside of his jawline. "i'll need to undress you to touch everywhere... may i?" he asked in a low, subservient whisper, hands already poised to remove anything left on Sans as he continued to keep his mouth busy wherever he could on the other. "you need only tell me what you want... i'm yours to command."

He felt damn near like royalty. Like a tiny god. Why did having someone so willing to do anything he asked feel so... - _right_ -? His body rolled along with those pleasingly deft hands, his own finding their way to that less-smooth skull, holding him almost tenderly as he was kissed, soft, sweet moans filling the air as he let his sweet pet do as he pleased for a moment. Then he pulled him back, looking down in that face with an expression drunk on lust and power, an oddly electric feeling tingling its way up his spine. "Yes, please do. Just... remove it slowly. And I don't want you to just touch me." He leaned back on his hands, letting his back arch lightly as he put on a bit of a tantalizing display while those bright, starry eyes stayed locked on his Wolfy. "I want you to worship every inch of me."

That look on his face as he was tilted up to look at his little master had him pant softly, gazing up with begging need. As he leaned back, he slipped closer and kissed wherever he began exposing his body. Every smooth pale rib was given long strokes until it reached the sternum, and he covered that flat plane of bone in slow, heavy licks. As he tugged the shirt carefully over Sans' head and down his arms, his mouth went to his shoulder, down the humerus and forearm. Taking his hand, he rubbed in slow massages along his palm and digits, kissing the fingertips, going to do the same to his other arm before sliding back down to his pants. Lifting his hips with one hand, the other pulled them away as his fangs slid just slightly at the arch of his iliac crest, and his tongue laved against the outer curve. Papyrus pointedly avoided the lower arches of his pelvis and he went down his femur. The entire time, his eyelights would shift from his work and up to the starry ones, as if to ask how he enjoyed what he was doing. Finally working back up the other leg, he stopped midway up Sans' other thigh, very lightly pressing a scant bite to the bone.

He eagerly moved into every little kiss and lick of that tongue, happy to reward him with pleased moans and soft words of praise. " _Mmmm_ , you're doing so good, Wolfy." He rubbed the fingers of his left hand together, savoring the tingling feeling of having them properly appreciated as he lifted up and helped get those shorts off. Both hands pressed into the bed behind him, fingers curling into the blanket as he felt the slight sharpness against his sensitive hips, fighting a moan to give him a sharp look. "N-no biting unless I say so." He lifted his legs as the larger skeleton worked at them, his body writhing a bit as hints of blue magic dusted his joints and femurs, with a heavier glow on that pelvis. He suppressed a moan to give a glare to Papyrus, bringing a foot up to press against his shoulder and push him back onto the floor. "Bad Wolfy! I said no biting!" He poofed out his cheeks and looked over that bigger form, trying his damnedest to look reproachful, but couldn't help the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "Stand up and take your clothing off. Slowly." Now he openly let that devilish smirk slide over his face, those starry eyes beginning to glow a bit. "I want to see what my Big Bad Wolfy looks like beneath all those clothes."

He gave an apologetic whimper as he kept to all fours on the floor, bowing his head for a moment before pushing up as he was told. He slid the bulk of his heavy sweater and the lighter tanktop underneath it up over his ribs, letting it be held in place as his thumbs pushed at the hem of his pants, sliding to the front and undoing the button. He left it alone to slide his head and shoulders out of the sweater, letting it drop off in front of him before going back to the pants, unzipping and easing them further along his pelvis before just leaving them to slide down his lanky legs. "i hope it pleases you," he rumbled lowly as he stepped away from the clothes, again kneeling in front of the smaller skeleton. His own bones glowed dark sunset hues as Papyrus slid his arms along the outside of Sans' legs, pressing his chest just so against those blue knees as he dipped his tongue along the end of the smaller sternum, looking up with drunkenly shimmering eyelights. Gazing up to plead for more.

Those bright blue eyes glittered as he watched the tall, broad-shouldered skeleton undress for his entertainment, that soft blue tongue running over the edge of his teeth in excitement. He could feel the warm tingle of magic wanting to form, but if there was one thing Sans was good at, it was controlling his magic. He gave a disappointed pout when the bigger monster dropped back down to his knees, trying to keep that face as he looked down into the pleading gaze that made his soul throb to comply. But no. Not yet. "Well, it's a bit hard to tell if it pleases me or not when you're folded up on the ground, my Wolfy. Come on, up with you." He curled his fingers in those sturdy ribs before gripping and using them to pull him up while he lifted up onto his own feet. He pressed forward and pushed him back until he was standing in the middle of the room, letting go once he felt he was in the right position so he could step back, one hip jutted out and an arm crossed over his chest while his free hand tapped a finger gently at his soft jaw. "Hm, hm, _hmmmmm_... not bad." He stepped forwards and walked around the taller skele with an appraising look on his face, waiting until he was behind the other to let a gleeful grin shine brightly through. He reached up and began straightening the normally slouchy skeleton's body, adjusting his shoulders one way, then another until it felt just right. He moved back towards the front with a softer smile, looking him up and down, adjusting his hips, then an arm, then his shoulders again. He let out a soft, satisfied sigh before moving closer and letting his hands wander over every bit of those battered bones that he could reach, letting his fingers linger at his sternum where he'd put out the cigarette. " _Mmmm_. You're perfect. I love it. You're doing wonderfully. Now, be sure to hold still. I'm going to do a more thorough inspection!" His face lit up with enthusiasm as he clapped his hands together and slipped behind that tall figure once again, taking a moment to look him over from behind with a quiet, hungry groan. He moved closer and ran his fingers slowly up his spine, lifting up on this toes to touch the back of his neck before gliding them back down, letting the tips of his fingers catch on the last few vertebrae before he started toying with the holes of his sacrum, letting one hand wander down to roll and pinch the very end of his tail bone. "How does that feel, pet?"

Papyrus let himself be posed and shifted, obeying without complaint, watching as he would circle and observe him. So much smaller than him, but his ready eagerness gave him a much greater presence. The smiles were just a treat added to how he was reacting to the gift Papyrus had offered him. The praise had him rumble in appreciation, silent gaze adoring him in every moment and touch. The announcement had a smile curve his own fangs in an almost dopey smile, nearly missing that groan the other had made. The fingers each had him shift just a little, pressing into the touches, the gliding had a pleased growl roll out of his maw, beginning to pant at the catching drags. Papyrus bucked into the pinch with a gasp, fingers clenching after having been caught up in low moans at the playful way Sans had fingered at his sacrum. He had to slurp his tongue back in before he could answer, breath shaking in delight. "it feels very good... you pet me so well, master," he said, voice going meek at the last word, testing it with his companion. He let a low whine escape, lightly grinding into the hand for a moment, to ask for more... and the brighter glow in his pelvis was joining in that begging.

He stilled at the sound of the name, letting it linger in the air for a while as he looked down at the bone beneath his hand. Slowly he let out a pleased groan and let his hand slip beneath the broad bone of his sacrum, pushing into it while massaging at the top with his thumb, trying to find those sensitive areas that he knew he enjoyed on his own body. "Call me that again." His voice was soft, but husky with lust, the fingers on his coccyx rolling over it with a steady bit of pressure before he slid that hand up beneath his sacrum as well, letting his fingers dig into the inside of his holes, dragging down against them as he pressed in and found one of the vertebrae of his spine with his mouth. That soft blue tongue curled out to lap against it, tasting at him before nibbling and suckling experimentally on the bone, letting his rib cage press against his back. " _Mmmm_ , you taste so good, my pet. I could just eat you up." He smirked before curling his tongue around the back of a rib, bringing his mouth closer before he bit in with a playful little growl.

That pleased groan had Papyrus arching to meet his hand again, licking his mouth before panting out his words. "m-master... _aaaah-haa_ th-there," he gasped as those searching fingers teased just the right spot to make him buck with a low whimper. The sound turned into a very distinct moan as he worked his tongue against his spine, puffing several quick breaths, and as he bit down on the rib, Papyrus moaned louder, hands clenching against his own sternum and collarbone as he fought to not drop to his knees. "master, please... oh fuck, master..." he managed to say after several more steadying, deep breaths, looking back over his shoulder at the smaller monster that was just hitting every nerve in all the right ways. "please eat me up... use me, master..."

Oh my, oh my, oh my! Those noises were getting him downright giddy, making him giggle and wrap those delicate-looking arms around him in a hug, his bright face turning up to grin at his new pet. "Oh, I plan on it, Wolfy. I'm going to make you aaaall mine tonight!" That grin broadened significantly as his hands traveled down the flat of his ilium, pressing in gently until he wrapped his fingers around that sensitive pubis, letting his thumbs press in hard as he rubbed circles into the rough surface. " _Mmmm_ , there we go. It's like playing with a big, bony puzzle that can offer input. Let's see if I can solve you enough to make you unravel." He let the rest of his fingers grip more harshly on the bone as he kept his thumbs busy, that warm breath washing over his pet's lower ribs as he panted softly, legs squirming as he continued to keep his magic at bay. Not yet. Not yet.... soon.

The embrace was so very good, Papyrus thought in his amorous hazed mind, shifting to give the other monster as much access as he needed to touch him however he wanted. Oh and how he said he'd be all his, it had him panting and damn near drooling at the attention. A sharp grunt escaped as those thumbs worked in hard, rocking into the grip as his magic rubbed against the other's smoother pale bones, as it was trying to take shape, but with his hands in the way, it would just be a mass of tingling, horny magic. His talons dug into his own bones as the smaller teased, and his hips were twitching and rolling in his hold. Papyrus could feel the heated breaths misting at his bones, and he let his clawtips scrape down along himself to keep steady. Eventually gravity won out, and he fell to all fours in front of Sans, bucking his needing hips into his hands as he choked out deep gasps, the orange magic positively dripping along his femurs as his joints glowed damn near neon bright. " _ahh_ , master..." he began in a low, desperate chant, that one word wrung out between blushingly heated moans and whimpering growls.

The air was filled with those bright, tinkling giggles as the monster went down, his hands moving smoothly up to the other's ribs as he bent over him, hugging him tight before pressing a small kiss between his shoulders. "A successful takedown by your Magnificent Master." He chuckled and slipped off that bony body before walking around towards his head, letting his body fill out with that soft blue magic that formed up to his ribs, giving him a chubby little belly, well-rounded hips and thighs and an already deliciously dripping little cock. He leaned down and took Papyrus' face in his hands, lifting it up to look at him as he smiled warmly. "My goodness, Wolfy... you look so beautiful like this!" He smiled a little brighter and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his sweet pet's forehead before looking into those sockets once again, one hand stroking lovingly at his skull. "I can think of only one thing to make this sight even prettier..." There was that spark of mischief in his eyes again as he stood up, letting his hands guide that fangy face forwards towards his sensitive member. "I want to watch you suck my cute little cock."

The hug had his soul throb warmly, loosing a shuddering whine as he released him, and gazing over the chubby form that looked perfectly tasty. He hooded his sockets shut at the gentle kiss and praises, looking up with a pleading gaze as he petted so tenderly. The look in his eyelights had Papyrus groan again, hips and back arching forward in a slow buck, then a strained whine of want slipped past his fangs as he was guided forward. He tipped his gaze down to that wet - and indeed cute - cock, leaning in more to drag his tongue along the top of it in a lazy, testing lick. His tongue curled around as he went to take the entire thing, suckling with a curved, guiding tongue as he took it in his mouth, rumbling appreciatively to his master. Bobbing his head, he looked up for a moment with questioning amber eyelights before hooding his sockets shut again to keep working his master's shaft. His hips would occasionally twitch and buck with unrepressed need, but he did his best to focus at his task.

He let out a pleasured cry when the whole length was taken, his upper body leaning forwards as his knees went weak for a moment. " _Haaah_ , g-geez, pet... that's... _hnnnn_..." He let out a soft whine, his hands gripping at the other's skull as he looked down, letting out one panting, pleasured breath after another. " _Mmmmmn_ , Wolfy, that's s-so gooood! You're s-such a good pet!" He let his hands stroke at that scarred skull as his sockets fluttered shut, getting used to the intense pleasure of having that direct contact with another's magic... especially one who was so eager to please. As he steadied his breathing, he opened his sockets and looked down, those bright blue eyes shaped like hearts as he began thrusting against that hungry mouth, slowly and carefully at first, until he felt himself already getting far too close. He was so good at controlling his magic, but this... there was no controlling this. " _Haaaahnnn_ , W-Wolfy, d-don't stop. T-take it harder, p-please! I'm... I'm s-so close to cumming!" He let out a desperate whine as he clutched that skull, pressing that throbbing magic harder into that fangy skull.

Papyrus took every bit of his thrusts, whining hungrily as the taste of his demanding magic on his tongue seemed to tingle and increase in the sensation the longer he held him. Letting a low, rippling whine shiver around his master's cock, he reveled in the praises he gave him, having no intention of stopping until he was told. Gulping down that near-pistoning length, he sucked harder a few times before those faster, harder thrusts had started, feeling how Sans held his skull in a demanding, so-ready grip. Sliding one hand up, he let it settle at the curve of Sans' back, just above the plush rump, and pushed him in deeper. He wanted his master to come, he wanted to please him. To do as he was told.

His face contorted with pleasure, the tip of that tongue hanging out as he panted and whined in those thrusts, the hand on his back encouraging him to press deeper and harder until he was almost afraid he was going to hurt his sweet pet. " _Hnnn_ GYAAAAH~!" He cried out loudly as he pressed in as deep as he could, letting that sweet-tasting magic fill that jagged maw, coating his tongue and the back of his throat. "G-... g-good boy." He held him there for a good long minute before sliding back and stumbling back onto the bed, beckoning him over with a finger while he struggled to catch his breath. "Such... a good boy... Wolfy." Once his big pet had made his way over those arms slid around his neck, pulling him up into a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue demanding entrance to lick and curl inside, moaning deeply at the taste of his own fluids. " _Mmmmm_ , you did such a good job. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?" He nuzzled and kissed along that angular jaw, giggling sweetly as he moved closer to his earhole. "I think you deserve to fuck me, pet. How does that sound?"

Quite the opposite, the lanky monster buried his mouth harder into the other's groin, taking every bit of it he could before Sans stumbled away. He went into the kiss with a shivering growl, soul skipping at the sweet giggle before his hips answered for him in a pointed buck, gasping. Papyrus whined before his mouth went to kiss and lick at the smooth clavicle, gazing up at him with bright eyelights before he could trust his wavering voice. "that sounds delightful, master," he breathed, laving his tongue over the flat of his sternum. He'd never said he couldn't - _continue_ \- to worship him, and he was very much enjoying everything he was doing with him. Even if Sans had wanted to fuck him, Papyrus would have done it, would of happily taken that sweet cock again. But since his master wanted him to fuck him... he gave a low, pleading whimper. "please, master.' He pressed his larger bulk against Sans, getting every bit of contact he could with the smaller skele. He traced his claws down the side of Sans' ribs and into the squishy ectoform, squeezing ever so slightly into the thick of his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am going to leave it right in the middle of a nice bit of smut, because :3


	2. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where we left you guys hanging last time! ~

He certainly wasn't about to admonish his pet for worshiping his body. He'd always felt it was a shame that no-one was worshiping it in the first place. It deserved to be worshiped. - _He_ \- deserved to be worshiped. He let out pleased hums and soft moans at all the intimate contact, feeling himself beginning to drip from the tip of that still very erect magic. With an excited smile he started leaning that hunky hulking monster onto the bed and over his smaller body. He shivered when the other was on top of him, feeling so tiny. So vulnerable. And yet... this big, hungry beast was at - _his_ \- command. He reached up and curled his fingers in Papyrus' ribs, pulling him down into a tender kiss before looking shyly up at him. "I-... I-I've never done this before, s-so... be gentle, okay?" He pulled him down into another kiss to hide the nervousness he was feeling, his body trembling lightly beneath his Wolfy.

"yes, master," he said in a low voice, kissing that nervous little mouth before he nuzzled gently at his ribs, kissing and licking as his hand slid down to cup one of the plump little buttocks. "i'm so honored to be yours, master," Papyrus breathed against his belly, trailing slowly down until his mouth was licking up the underside of that sweet little cock again, but his work wasn't done. He leaned down and drew his tongue between the curves of that snug ass, finding the entrance and starting to drool and lap at it in an increasing rhythm. "master, i'll need to make sure you're ready, alright?" he tipped his gaze up, a note of seriousness in his otherwise subservient voice, before lowering to resume his licking, hands kneading at his thighs and rump. He worked the tip of his tongue into the puckered little hole, feeling it so snug and tight around him that he wondered if it would even work. He might be too much for his first time. Papyrus still worked into him, though, lapping and softly growling as he rubbed and pressed deeper.

He watched with a note of confusion as his pet wandered further and further down that body, leaning up on his elbows to get a better view. His face lit up with a soft blush at the feeling of that tongue against his overly sensitive cock, causing a fresh wave of pre to dribble down the shaft onto that warm orange magic. " _Hnnnn_ , y-you're such a good pet. You... you deserve a good master. Someone to l-love you. And care for you. And t-treat you ri- _hnnnn_ ~! R-right." He let out a sweet, pleasured cry at the feel of his warm tongue pressing against his tight little hole that got tighter at the contact before he calmed down and relaxed into it. " _Haaaaah_... f-fuck... Wolfy... y-y-your tongue... so..." He panted as he slid back down onto the bed, his hips lifting up higher to allow the big skele more access. "So good..." He gripped the blanket beneath him and slowly rolled his hips against that tongue, panting and moaning as he slowly got used to the sensation and started pushing his body against that wet magical appendage, wanting to feel more of it filling him up.

The little noises he made only urged Papyrus on, slipping his tongue out to lick a stripe up to the tip of that soaked cock before leaning in closer and thrusting back in, deeper than before. Kneading at the plush form as he went, the larger monster let his tongue work with how his master rolled, undulating and curling inside his tight passage. After filling him with every bit of his tongue and saliva, Papyrus slipped back and dragged the appendage heavy and slow up that cock again. He didn't think it'd be a good idea. Whining as he tipped his gaze up to Sans, he licked his mouth before delving back in, determined to please his master however he could, and either way, he'd enjoy the hell out of it.

" _Hnnnn...nnn...nyaa_ HAAAH~!" He bucked and rolled as he felt that long, thick tongue filling him up. It felt amazing! Every inch of him was tingling with pleasure, but it still didn't feel like enough. "M-... mooore." He peered down at the sound of that whining, panting softly as he reached a hand down, petting his skull softly as he tried to form coherent words. "Is... i-is something wrong, Wolfy? _Mmmmn_ , p-please tell me if... i-if something's b-bothering you, m-my pet." He smiled through his heavy panting, letting out a guttural moan when that tongue found his most sensitive spot, the hand on his skull gripping and holding him there for a moment as he started riding hard against his warm appendage.

Rather than answer, his tongue assaulted that spot with a heady fervor, growling into him as he rolled the appendage, slipping out to keep doing another long lick up his cock and plunging back inside to return to the spot as he grabbed his head. The riding was combined with his thrusting tonguing to that spot even more, his own hips bucking as he panted into his movements. Papyrus slid his hands to encourage the bucking motions of his master, whining and whimpering. He needed to please his master, he needed to do everything he could, and right now, he forced his damn tongue faster and harder.

" _Aaaaahaaah_! W-Wolfyyyy! It's... _haaaaahn_!!! T-too much! Too much! Imma... I'm g-gonna... _nnnn_!" He lifted a foot up onto one of those broad shoulders, opening him up to press as far against that tongue as he could, his entire body tensing and shuddering until finally he brought his hands to the blanket, gripping hard as those muscles tightened around the tongue inside of him and his whole body seeming to arch as his cock gave a hard throb, releasing a heavy wave of that creamy blueberry cum onto his belly. He collapsed hard against the bed, his cock still twitching and leaking all over him as he panted, trying to catch his breath while feeling glued to the mattress beneath him. "H-holy... stars... W-wolfy... s-such a... good boy." He took a deep breath and let it out in a pleasured moan before finally lifting his head up to look down at himself and the adorable face between his legs. "L-look... what you made me do..." He gave the ther an exhausted smirk before letting his sockets flutter closed while he dropped back down onto the bed. "Be a dear and... clean that up, won't you?"

He left his tongue forced down as hard as he could at that spot even as his master arched and came, growling soft and pleased at his accomplishment. Peering up at him from between those chubby thick thighs, his eyelights flickered in delight as he finally had his tongue released from that tight ring, sliding up the underside and curling around that cock. He hummed happily as he started his cleaning as he'd been asked, laving over every bit of the bubbly tummy before he crawled up and growled in a mock-purr as he nuzzled light kisses against the smaller shoulder and chest. Papyrus arched as he made a comforted groan, laying alongside his master in a soft curve beside him, laying on his side. His hands massaged at his form, continuing his previous worship in languid, heavy strokes. "thank you, master," he murmured against his neck with a low rumble.

He groaned and giggled as he was cleaned, his body arching the movement until that tongue hit a ticklish spot and made him tense and grin. He brought his arms up to wrap snugly around his sweet pet before kissing the top of his skull and letting him lay down. His smile seemed to light up the air around him as he basked in that affectionate attention, feeling his soul glowing warmly in his chest in a way he'd never felt before. He peered over when he was thanked, that smile curling a bit more before he brought a hand up to cup one of those sharper cheeks, pulling him in to kiss him sweetly. "And thank you, my dear pet. You've made what would have been a shitty night into something amazing." He hummed happily and pressed a few more warm kisses to the other's fangs while slowly pulling himself over-top that much bigger body. With a mischievous grin, he whispered against that mouth, letting his warm breath wash over those fangs. "But the night's certainly not over yet... I do believe I wanted to do something else tonight, right?" He leaned back and lifted a brow, letting his thumb stroke gently against a prominent cheekbone while that plump little rump wiggled playfully down his body, stopping when he felt himself pressing against those iliac crests. "Unless... you changed your mind?" He looked bashful, trying to hide a hint of his nervousness, not wanting to seem too down if he were rejected right now.

Papyrus whined softly into that mouth, returning the kiss with a low hum as Sans shifted over him. The whispers had him squirm under his body, gazing up at him as his palms slid up the sides of his hips and thighs as that rump wriggled. He shook his head with another whine, cupping those little chubby cheeks as he met his gaze. "no, master... i still want to do everything i can to please you," he breathed, then lightly trailed the backs of his knuckles along the side of his face, "i may be, ah... too much, though. for your first time," he said after a moment, flushing a bright orange across his cheeks as he looked askance and hunched his shoulders. When he looked back up, it was with pleading eyelights. "please master... i want to do what i can, for you."

He blushed hard when those big hands cupped his cheeks, looking surprised at first, then completely enamored, happily nuzzling against the hand still holding him when the other brushed against his cheek. How had he ever thought this big sweet thing was a freak? How could he have thought he was anything less than absolutely wonderful? And then... oh holy heck, he was being bashful? His face went bright blue, those eyes changing to hearts as he felt himself fall completely for the lanky monster right then and there. He pressed back up and claimed his mouth eagerly, pressing that soft blue tongue past his fangs to try and taste every inch of that mouth, moaning and squirming on top of him, adjusting when he felt that tender member pressing into the spine beneath him. " _Hnnnn_... W-Wolfyyyy~!" He whined with such a need it was heartbreaking, his arms wrapping around his big lover's neck while he nuzzled against the side of his face. "Pleeeeease~! I need to feel you inside meee~! ...I know you're... p-probably used to more experienced monsters, b-but I... I can do it! J-just... let me try, okay? I want you... I've decided... I want you to be my first!" He pressed one kiss after another over that scarred face, whining more and more as he wiggled his plump little ass against him.

The way Sans was looking down at him, he flushed harder and wriggled shyly, but couldn't tear his gaze away from those bright blues. At least not until he pressed down an eager kiss, hooding his sockets shut as he hugged the smaller monster closer to him, even as he felt that warm little cock against his spine. He nuzzled into Sans' neck as he embraced him, whimpering softer as he pleaded and wriggled and wanted him so much. Papyrus somehow turned a darker shade of orange, coughing as he finally looked away again. "um, well... n-no, i'm... i'm not used to... any other monsters," he said, his voice low, "j-just... um... w-watched a... a lot of... stuff." Stars how was he so bashful - _right now_ -? Neither of them being actually experienced wasn't an issue, but part of him felt perhaps a bit of shame for likely how many hours he'd spent just... looking. Papyrus wriggled down a little lower, a low, pleading whine in his throat as he met Sans' eyelights. "i don't want to hurt you, even by... accident."

The confession made him stop everything all at once, this big blue eyes blinking up at him. "O-... oh!" He sat up and looked over that brightly blushing face and something within him seemed to bloom, an exceptionally naughty and smug little smirk curling on his mouth as he brought a hand up to trace a finger teasingly around the other's jaw and up to that golden tooth. "Is that sooo~? So... what kind of ... "stuff"... have you been watching? Hehehhe... dirty little puppy." He grinned broadly and let his hands slide over his ribs and up to his shoulders as he leaned back down, kissing gently at his neck with a whole new confidence in himself. Now he knew they were on equal grounds as far as experience went. They'd be learning... - _together_ -. He nuzzled up against Papyrus' earhole, his voice soft and purring as his hands looked for sensitive spots to work at while he whispered. "Don't worry, Wolfy. If I'm on top I'm in control, right? If it hurts I can just stop, right?" He pressed a sweet little kiss to his cheek before sitting up a bit more, nudging his bum back against those crests. "Besides... I know you're taller than me and all, but... h-how big can you really be?"

Having his finger teasing near his false fang, had him licking reflexively at the spot. The teasing words had him whine with a shiver as he heard the slight peeping sound in his voice. "a-a lot of... different things, master," he replied, vague but not entirely untrue. He'd not limited his 'research' in any way, only when it made him uncomfortable would he avoid it. The new confidence in his lover had Papyrus growl with eagerness as he searched for spots to touch and caress, doing the same himself on that softer blue form. He nodded a little at the thoughts, though when the rump nudged back against his raw-magic-covered hips, he gave a worried, low whimper at that question. Squirming slightly, he rocked his hips as his arousal formed, nudging against the curve of those blubbery cheeks and near the small of his back. Papyrus looked away, seemingly shy of seeing the reaction to just how big he was. He squirmed and whimpered in worried concern, more for Sans than for himself. "k-kinda big, i know," he said after a bit, cringing as if worried at what reaction that would arise.

" _Hmmm_... that doesn't narrow things down very much. How am I supposed to really get you going if you don't tell me what it is you like?" He stuck out his tongue and poked his pet in those nose before looking back, feeling that magic pressing much further up than he anticipated. He looked at it. No... he stared. Eyes wide and face full of awe as he took in the sight of that large member, those big blue lights slowly shifting into bright stars as his mouth started sliding up into an eager grin. "It's... e-enormous. H-... holy shit, Wolfy." He turned his face back to look down at the big skele with an eager excitement, his voice full of lust and hunger. "S-suuuch a - _big_ \- boy! It's... s-so... - _huge_ -! And..." That face looked downright greedy as he gripped onto Papyrus' ribs tightly. "It's all mine." His whole body shuddered as he glanced back at it again, biting at his lower "lip" as he started moving himself up to position the tip of that large cock against his entrance. Fuck. Even after all that prep, he knew he was still too tight... but damn if he wasn't going to at least try! There was nothing the Magnificent Sans couldn't do when he put his mind to it. He took a shuddering breath before he started pressing back, a shiver running up his spine as he felt those tight muscles stretch to accommodate even the very tip of that head. " _Haaaah_... s-so... warm..." He reached back, gripping one of his own bubbly cheeks and pulling it to the side as he kept pressing back, little by little, his head hanging and sockets closed as he panted and moaned, cracking his heart-filled eyes open to look up at his well-endowed pet. "...how... does it... f-feel?" He gave a weak smile before trying to work back a little more, letting out a groan when he felt himself take just another centimeter that had him stretching more than the tongue had done.

Whimpering as he watched Sans take in the sight of him, he felt a warmth in his soul at how excited he was. The praising had him somehow more coy but also pleased at the eagerness his lover was showing. Flinching in pure reactive worry as he felt Sans trying already, he gave a pleading whine, shivering as he held him, not pulling him away, but, oh stars that was so warm and tight, clenching his fingers at the soft sides as Sans pressed back onto him, head dropping heavily on the bed. He writhed inside, panting and growling as he felt him take just a bit more, "fuck, it feels... you're so, _uuuhhhaa_ ," and whined hard was he felt the writhing turn more insistent. "please... don't hurt yourself," he pleaded, gazing up as he kneaded the ectoflesh, his breath going low, "we can try... working up to it, berry." Papyrus shivered near-violently under him as he tried to persuade Sans, "don't... not yet." Sitting up further, he pressed their brows together as he gave a shuddering groan, not wanting to just pull him off. He gulped and stammered a moment before he added, "we don't have to do everything at once..." he breathed, leaning a gentle kiss against his cheek, "please. stars i want to, berry. but when we can... without hurting you."

With a lust-drunk smile he wrapped his arms around his lover, moaning against his mouth before leaning his head to the side, letting him kiss his cheek. " _Hnnnn_... hah, I... I know... I just... it... f-feels so... gooood." He slowly wiggled his hips to press down just a bit more, letting it linger before he shifted up and then back down, not even trying to take the whole thing, simply seeing how far he could get now without hurting himself. His breathing became labored, but still he pressed on, taking his time. Taking it slowly. His upper body was draped rather limp against his pet while his lower body carefully wiggled and shifted, feeling himself relax as the muscles slowly spread. It took a while, but eventually he'd taken most of the swollen head, his body shivering as he felt himself hit that point where he simply couldn't go any further without it hurting. " _Haaah_ , W-Wolfy... my sweet... my pet... it's... s-so good..." He whined and pulled him closer, shivering with pleasure and strain with a face that said he was loving every second of it. "That's... _hnnn_... that's as far as I c-can go, but... ffff... w-we'll do this... again and again... until I can t-take it all. I want..." He peered up at Papyrus and pulled himself into a deep kiss, letting his hips rolling teasingly on that head and causing himself to whine and pant against those fangs. "I want... - _all_ \- of you."

His breathing went ragged as he took as much as he could and wriggled on his cock, even if only part of it, and Papyrus groaned when it would tighten slightly. Nodding in agreement, he held him close and returned the kisses, the looks on his face shifting in enjoyed strain. "yes, i... i want to keep doing this with you, my berry. my master," his voice rasped in a gentle growl, kissing at that panting mouth. He shivered, letting Sans keep on him as long as he wished, though after a bit he flushed with a shy smile. "theres... something we - _could_ \- do, though," he offered, nuzzling up to lightly run his teeth against those smooth cervical bones, then back up against his earhole with puffing gentle breaths. Eager and hopeful, he spoke in low, coy tones. "i could take you, master..."

He giggled at the whisper and turned his head to press those smooth teeth to his fangs, grinning as he spoke against them in that panting voice. "You sound... like you're dying to be fucked by me..." He let out a soft whine before taking that fanged mouth once again with his own, his body shuddering softly as he pulled himself off the tip of that swollen dick to push his large pet back onto the bed. "Are you certain you can handle me?" He chuckled softly to himself while curling his tongue against that orange appendage and leading it out, giving it a playful little nibble before tugging it back and releasing. Then he was scooting back once again, shivering when he felt that much larger erection brush against his own. The size difference alone was enough to have him throbbing for attention once again. He let his belly drag across that citrine shaft, then his ribs, before finally catching the tip with his mouth. He moaned at the flavor and brought a hand up to wrap around him, the girth too wide for him to close his fingers around it. Those eyes lit up with stars once again as he gave his pet an excited smile and brought his other hand around to help wrap around, pumping at him lightly as he licked his teeth. "Well, my pet, I'm going to need something to fuck, but... in the meantime..." He shot his Wolfy a wink before bringing his mouth over the head, looking like he was eating an oversized popsicle as he let his tongue swirl around it, licking and sucking before finally pulling off with a pop. " _Mmmmmn_. You taste delicious!" He let his sockets shut before bringing his tongue up to lick carefully around his shaft, those hands still slowly gliding over him with every intent on repaying his pet for all the pleasure he'd caused.

"i do, i do so much, master," he replied as he was pushed down, whining pants of breath as he teased at his tongue before the nibble. Licking the smaller, smooth teeth before pulling back to watch Sans drag himself along his frame, until he was seated with his cock in his grasp. Papyrus' hips jolted at the attention, gasping into a low series of moans. He throbbed in those smaller hands, whining as he bucked up into all the touch of his lover, fingers gripping the bedding under him as their previous roles seemed reversed. "m-master... ha-harder," he groaned, flushed bright orange and biting his lower 'lip' as he felt so close already. "f-f _aahhhaa_... fuck... i'm... soo close master..." His sockets hooded shut, but his lower half hadn't stopped arching up into his hold, gritting his fangs in a pleasured grimace as several sharp breaths announced his release. A thick throb and swell of his cock as he came, slumping back with a moaning whine. "berry," he murmured after a long pause, leaning up to gaze over him with hearted amber eyelights, "stars... please i need you to fuck me." Papyrus shifted underneath him, whining before he reached and drew a hand along the side of his neck, "please."

An almost sadistic little smile curled on his face as he heard the pleas and actively ignored them, taking it slower and giggling at his torment, letting him wiggle and writhe in frustration before finally popping his mouth back over that swelled head, moaning in a way that had it vibrating. His fingers squeezed around him as he started pumping faster, harder, letting his mouth work as much of him as he could, which honestly wasn't much. Another thing to work on. But apparently it was enough. His sockets widened as he felt that warm cum fill his mouth, moaning at the taste of honey and tangerines and quickly licking around his mouth as he felt a bit trying to escape to corners of his mouth. He sat up with that tongue still cleaning a bit of stickiness from his face as he looked up at his delicious lover, that voice dripping with desire. "So easily distracted. And where is it you want me to fuck you? In your mouth? Against your sacrum? Your eyehole perhaps?" He grinned and lifted his hand to cup the one at his neck, lacing their fingers together before lifting it up and turning his face to kiss along his wrist tenderly, those twinkly blue stars peering over to watch him with amusement.

His body shivered underneath his little master, panting under the teasing voice. The starry eyes had him give a shivering low whine as he ground the underside of his cock against Sans, fingers twitching as he begged. "maaaaster... _hnnnng_..." Papyrus tipped a pleading gaze up to him before a smooth, lean ectoform appeared, blushing as it seemed to be just whipcord muscle and no cuddly softness like him. A product of how his world was so different than his lovers, nowhere near as kind or giving. Even his rump barely carried any 'fat', making his entire bulky being just made for strength and speed, rather than comfort. Whining, he nudged a kiss up against Sans' neck before he cupped his cheeks and gazed at him. "please... make me all yours, master." His body and soul writhed for his touch and that sweet little cock he'd tasted already. His tongue lapped against his collarbone, panting to his near perfect bones as the lanky monster seemed ready to fall apart if so much as having it suggested.

He let his eyes slowly travel up that form, feeling himself twitch between his thighs. He let out a soft growl as he was kissed, tipping his head to the side to allow more access while his hands went to run over that hardened form, letting his fingers trail over every dip and curve of generated muscle, a stark contrast to his own fluffy body. It made him truly realize what kind of world his pet must live in. With a soft moan at the licks he used his hands to push him back a bit, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his fangs before smiling warmly and pressing him more. "Lie back, my pet. Your Master has to make sure you're made properly ready for him." He gave him one of those sweet, mischievous smiles before he started moving down again, nuzzling against the pleasured cock before finding his way down to that tight ass. He licked at his teeth and peered up at Papyrus as his hands grasped a buttock each, using his thumbs to spread him wide and give easy access to his hole. With a giggling grin he leaned in and let that fat, wide tongue press between his cheeks, gliding over that sensitive ring of flesh a few times before he began to teasingly wiggle the tip of his tongue against him. He made a bit of a slurping noise when he pulled his tongue away, peering back up to his pet while he wiped away a bit of drool. "I want you to relax... and don't hold back on the noises." He dove back in with fervor, letting the tip of that tongue press more insistently into him, taking him bit by bit as he let the soft ecto flesh conform to his tightness, wiggling further in before he began to stroke it in and out, pushing further and further in each time.

He felt the petting, and gave a soft whine at how wonderful it felt to be caressed by those curious gentle hands. He fell back without any resistance to his direction, leaning back with a purr-like rumble, eyelights glowing bright at the words before that smile. Panting slow and deep at the first licks, he cut off a moan as his master lifted up again, nodding in obedience before a gasp that turned deeper and into a near-growl at the returned attention. Hips shivering as he slowly relaxed and rocked into that tonguing, Papyrus ended up stammering a moment before gazing shyly at Sans. "i... uh... i should roll over," he muttered, the look in his eyes showing it seemed to be something that made him ever more eager for his master's attention, his own cock giving a twitch at just saying it. Papyrus paused to make sure he wouldn't tell him not to, and hesitated for only a few shivering movements before he was kneeling with the other monster behind him. Flushed, he looked over his shoulder, voice strained in heady whines. "its... i wanted to try like this, master," he said, shivering visibly all over, "w-when you fuck me."

Sans couldn't help but giggle as he watched his pet roll over onto all fours. All he needed was the ears and a tail. And a collar. Those blue eyes sparkled at the thought and he leaned forwards, arms crossed on top of that lean rump as he shot his pet a smug little smile. "You really are a dog at heart aren't you, Wolfy? Rolling over and getting on all fours... dying to be fucked doggy style... is this what you're into?" He couldn't help but feel himself swelling at the sight of how he shivered in anticipation, his body lifting up as he pushed those hips further down. "You're going to have to adjust a bit... otherwise this is going to look like a chihuahua trying to mount a great dane." He chuckled as he helped adjust those to juuust the right height, that sweet little cock sliding between his cheeks before that devious grin was back. Slowly those strokes got longer and longer as he adjusted his size to something a bit more... adequate, though he did nothing to bring attention to it. "Ready, my sweet pet?" He cooed up towards his lover as he gripped the base of his cock and teased his wet hole with the tip. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he began to press in, gasping softly at just how tight he was. " _Haaah_... W-Wolfy.... _nnnn_ t-tell me if I go too fast, alright? I... d-don't want to hurt you either." He pressed in a bit more before sliding back, slowly working himself in the way he had when on the other end... granted, it was a much smoother process now. Once he was halfway in he released his shaft and grabbed onto those bony hips, giving them a soft squeeze to see how much give they had before digging the tips of his fingers in as he started picking up the pace. " _Ahaaahnnn_...." He moaned softly as he finally hilted, grinding up against his pet as he panted and smiled up at him. "H-how're ya... d-doing up there?"

He shivered with a low groan as Sans leaned against his rump, nodding with his skull showing a dusting of sunset hues. His knees splayed and he lowered to his elbows as he adjusted for his smaller lover. He couldn't help but join in the chuckle at the description, though once he was rubbing at him, Papyrus was just a panting mess, hips shifting and rolling up into the feel of that cock against him. The teasing just at his entrance had him lift his head with a begging whine. "maaaaster... please... please fuck me please," his words half-blurred into each other, broken off with a gasp and drawn-out moan as he pressed in. Quivering with another gasp before he lowered and bit at his own arm to stifle the growling whimpers before he remembered that he wanted to hear him. The squeeze at his hips had him wriggle back for more, arching into the last bit of hilting. Giving himself a few breaths to just enjoy the feel of his master, Papyrus lifted to gaze with a glimmering look over his shoulder to the blue eyelights. "s... so good, master," he panted, rolling against that buried cock and tightening a moment before he leaned and started a slow, almost relaxed rocking with his entire body, sliding up and down that cock as he loosed a moaning whine, "please... i'll tell you... if i can't, berry... please master." Bracing on his forearms, he forced his rump back into those plush hips, feeling a warming sensation where their ectoflesh met. Rubbing and giving him another shiver of delight at how Sans felt against him.

The moaning, the begging, the - _squeezing_ \- of that tight little hole... he was going to make sure his sweet pet didn't leave this house walking straight. He huffed at the slow pace his lover set, following along with it as he got used to the sensation. "W-wowzers, Wolfy... you're so... t-tight!" He slid back until the rim of his head was slipping out, then shoved himself back in, hard and deep, crying out as he buried himself in that ass. "I'm... I'm going to fill you up, pet. Would you like that? For your Master to use you... as his personal cum dumpster?" He grinned and slid back again, this time not even hesitating to slam back in, slowly but surely picking up his pace, making sure every thrust pushed him forwards with the force. "Do you... like the feeling... of being beneath me? Of... s-servicing me... as I see fit?" He could feel the power and euphoria going to his head, feeling drunk on it all as he started pulling those hips back into his thrusts, his face contorting a bit as he felt himself swelling inside the other. " _Haaah_ , f-fuck... W-Wolfy.... I'm... I've got... I'm c-cumming." Several shorter thrusts later and he was spilling his ectoseed deep inside that tight orange tunnel, groaning deeply as he made sure to grind it in as far as he could. " _Haaahn_ , Wolfy. My pet. I have... s-so much more to give!" He grinned as he leaned over that prone form, gripping his hips even tighter as he started pounding more mercilessly at that much slicker hole, shuddering at the way his warm cum had him gliding almost effortlessly in and out of that hungry hole.

Loosing a quick moan at that first hard thrust, Papyrus was worked up just as fast as those smaller hips pumped into him, pushing back into those motions that shifted him forward. His words just had the skeleton moaning louder as it encouraged his master to pick up the pace, and could feel when he was getting so close to filling him up. Grunting as he felt Sans grinding in as he spurted inside him. His eyelights rolled up and his tongue drooled out with a euphoric groan from all the way in his non-existant belly. His back arched and he panted as his words seemed to just fall from his mouth. "all of it... all of it master pl- _fuck_!" he yelped as that first harsher thrust surprised him. The lanky monster leaned into his master's hips as he felt the escaping cum dribbling down his cock to drop to the bed with his own pooling mess. Groaning as he felt Sans' weight against him, and a shiver of pure pleasure ran up his spine. "i want nothing... more... than to serve you, master," he gasped out between moans, shuddering as he felt himself growing close again from the cock ramming into him. It felt just like it would hit right where it needed to when he would be fully hilted, grinding his hips back into him when that length was pressed in all the way.

The tangy aroma of that orange-tinted cum filled every one of his senses until he was panting just from the scent alone, pushing himself harder and harder to bring himself to that next climax and collapsing on top of him without so much as slowing down as another wave of sticky blueberry magic filled his pet up. He reached around and took hold of that massive orange cock, gripping him firmly as he began jerking in time with his thrusts, grunting and moaning as he tried to speak several times, only to have moan after moan escape until he finally slowed down just enough to think. "Cum for me, pet. I want my room reeking of you until you come here again." He grinned and picked the pace up once again, those starry eyes shining bright as he groaned into another orgasm, concentrating on his magic as he let it expand a bit more inside the other, shuddering at how tight of a fit it was becoming. "F-fuuuuuck! _Haaaahn_ , Wolfy! You... fuck, you feel so good! I'm... _haaah_ , g-gonna fuck you... until n-neither of us can walk straight." He let out a breathless laugh that quickly turned into a moan that echoed through the room, his hips twitching and pressing in firmly as he came again and again in smaller spurts, each of which had him letting out a choked, high pitched moan of his sweet pet's name.

The eager grip on his cock combined with the way his master moved inside him, and Papyrus wasn't going to last long at all, growling a moan as he came. He distinctly felt the swell of magic inside him, both of his lover's seed and that thickening length. He gave a long, heady whine that turned into a desperate moan as he pushed his hips back at that laughter, quivering underneath the smaller monster. Shivering with just how good he felt. The smaller spurts were taken with panting returns of his master's title, his need dripping from every breath. "yeees... yyeeeess yes fuck master fuck your pet... please fuck please _oooohhhhhhyynnn_!" That orgasm had him gasping for breath, body heaving under Sans as he loosed another dollop of that citrusy cum on his bed. As he was told. His fangs twitched as he felt another already climbing inside him from how that cock plunged into him. Throbbing and fast and demanding into him and just driving Papyrus to beg harder for his master's pleasure.

"F-fuuuuck... _nnnn_... stars, I love hearing you - _beg_ \- for it! _Haaahn_!" He pushed himself up, his hands going to his pet's back and gripping at his ribs as he lifted himself up and over, pressing into his darling pet at a different angle that had him wailing with pleasure, those fingers digging hard into his pet as he threw his head back, his cries sounding almost strangled as he came again, harder than before, his thrusts clapping soft flesh against hard until he finished. With a panting breath he brought himself down until he was laying on top of his Wolfy, chuckling softly to himself as he wrapped those arms around him, nuzzling his nosebone into his spine and taking his strokes much slower, shuddering at the feel on intimacy he was trying to convey through them. "Y-you... you're mine, Wolfy. Nobody else can have you." He ran that soft blue tongue up the back of his lover's spine as he hand reached down to grab onto the upper bit of that orange shaft, slowly rubbing and squeezing it in time with his almost lazy thrusts. "My wonderful, perfect little pet." He nipped at the citrine flesh, letting out a playful little growl before kissing the spot tenderly and pulling himself out. "Flip over. I want to look you in the eyes while I fuck you slow." His voice was a soft, silky whisper followed by a trail of kisses down his spine.

Those - _sounds_ \- Sans made as he rutted into the new angle had Papyrus groaning for him even as he felt that finish and his lounging atop him. Feeling his lover resting on his back, the larger monster panted and wriggled into the embrace, clenching just so at those languid strokes as his voice murmured out. "all yours, berry... i only need one master," he agreed, whining as that tongue licked gentle caresses on his spine, leaving behind soothing tingles. He gasped and tensed as his sensitive cock was grasped, whining low as he bucked into the touch. When Sans let him go and gave him an order, he had to shift one knee in and rolled over in place, settling back on his elbows again and leaving his lower half cocked upward for the other monster. Primed and eager for more of him, and Papyrus blushed noticeably when he looked away a moment, the flash of a thought across his eyelights. Looking back to the blue gaze of his lover, his master, he shivered all down his spine as he loosed a begging little whine. "please master... fuck me more," he said, his own erect length twitching with streaks of excited anticipation dribbling down the shaft. His citrine eyelights flicked up in a shy, hungry pleading to the other skeleton. "i need you master."

He leaned back as the other shifted, grinning brightly at the blush on his sweet fanged face. "Hoooo, my sweet, dearest Wolfy..." He slowly crawled over that long form with an intense look in his eyes, like a predator ready to pounce. "You look so very, very good like this. I'm not sure I can ever let you leave this room again." His grin lifted a little more before he dove in to claim his mouth, groaning softly as the tip of that thick blueberry cock pressed against that hard stomach. He let a possessive little growl escape when his tongue curled around the other, letting it linger and dance before he leaned back to look into those citrusy eyes, his cheeks dusted in a softer shade of blue. "All mine..." He all but breathed the words before leaning down to kiss along his neck, savoring the sweet contact as he moved down enough to shift his cock beneath that tight little ass, adjusting his hips until he felt himself pressing at that already stretched hole. "All..." He pressed in with a deep grunt, lifting his body up to look down into his sweet pet's eyelights once again, shivering softly as he lifted a hand and stroked lovingly over his jaw. "...mine." He brought his hand back down to the bed, balancing with them on either side of his Wolfy's ribs as he started a slow pace, wanting to enjoy the faces his pet made as he moaned.

That dominant position had the lanky monster whine up to him, the looks he had and the sound of his predatory voice. Such a stark contrast to the bundle of furious indignation from before. Part of him - the most sober part, even with all the heavy alcohol from earlier still making him pliant and accepting - wondered if perhaps this... might stop once the smaller had slept off his own watered down drinks. But then that possessive growl stole his thoughts and he was right back to being his master's eager pet. Pressing back up into the kiss and kneading his hands at that soft, warm body that had him enthralled. The kiss to his neck had him leaning his head back to loose a low groan of enjoyment, ass shifting to meet that cock that fit snug inside him. Papyrus echoed his grunt, chaining into a moan, panting like a bitch in heat as Sans stroked his jaw. The slow pace built him into more panting, tongue drooling out of the side of his mouth as he arched into the thrusts, not speeding it up, just meeting and clenching for their shared delight. For several moments, his panting turning to whining moans as his eyelights kept shifting upward, trying to roll back, and he would clench his sockets shut to refocus on his master's azure eyelights. "all yours, master," he repeated, a worshiping tone, talons having long ago dropped off his squishy frame to grip at the bedding, "your wolfy, yours for everything you desire..."

The faces he made... pure pleasure and bliss written across those scarred features in a way he didn't even know monsters could portray. It was better than he could have ever dreamed and it had that already stiff cock throbbing hard inside him as he felt another release coming even through those slow strokes. And the words... they rang through his skull and had him loosing a shuddering groan that made his whole body tremble with desire. He brought his hands back and firmly gripped those warm thighs, pressing them back as he pushed himself further in, bright blue hearts never straying from that drooling, pleasured face. " _Haaah_ , y-you're such a good boy, Wolfy. Taking your master's cock so deep and so eagerly. It's like... you've just been waiting for someone like me to claim you. No... not - _someone_ \- like me. **Me**. Just me. You've always been mine..." He pulled back and pushed himself in more roughly, gripping hard into those thighs as an almost crazed grin spread over his face. "We just didn't know it til now. You're mine." He began picking up the pace, harder and harder until he had to curl his arms around the tops of those thighs, lifting him further up off the bed as that cock slammed into him, his breath going ragged as he spoke. "- _My_ \- pet. - _My_ \- bitch! My fucktoy to use as I please!" His face contorted as he came, letting out an almost pained cry that filled the room as he felt like he'd completely exploded inside the other, shivering at the feel of all those fluids trapped inside of him swirling and squishing around the head of his member. He sat on his knees and panted as he looked down on his pet, that grin gone and replaced with a much softer smile, those cheeks covered in a soft blue flush. He crawled forwards again, bringing one hand to his lower back to curl him so he could get closer to that fanged face, letting whispered words wash over his chin as he started pumping again, slow and intimate. "- _My_ \- lover... my friend... my everything, Wolfy. Just... mine." He pressed a few soft kisses along his jaw before bringing the hand at his back up behind his lover's neck, pulling him up into a deep, passionate kiss, letting a symphony of moans escape into those fangs.

The rougher thrust had him give a sharp, loud moan that had his legs tighten against his master's sides, shivering as he took that cock just as he'd described. The feeling of his master releasing inside him again just as he'd voiced all his claims had Papyrus nearly squeal as his own cock throbbed with want. Want for everything he was already doing - being the fucktoy the other monster had called him. His cock drooled his own pre over his muscled belly and down to his ribs, gazing up to those flushed features. He panted along with Sans, curling as he held the other monster closer in one arm, the other clenched tight in the fabrics of the bed. The first few slow pumps had steady, high whines ripple out of his skeleton, sockets fluttering shut as those sweeter words had him ache deep and sweet, making every moment of that kiss bring him closer to another release. Each moan into his fangs was met and blended with another from him, gasping for their shared breaths. His body kept pace with his master's, rocking into his motions as he panted soft whines against Sans' mouth. "master, i'm gonna..." he scarcely could gasp out, shivering under his lover as his body was tightening and gripping at those passionate motions, "i'm gonna cum, berry, sweet stars i fucking... i-i love you," he barely could get the words out before his voice was snapped with a moan, long and shivering as his seed splashed over him, pooling in streaks along his curled belly. He paused for only a moment as he finished, shivering and entirely vulnerable under Sans, gazing up with those dark citrus eyelights that told more than what he said ever could. Papyrus had too many muddled thoughts in his head to really process anything but what he could really feel, right in that moment. This other monster was, while smaller and softer than him, just what he'd needed. What he'd been missing. Sans made him feel safe enough to let himself be vulnerable. To let himself become defenseless and meek, and just be anything but the guarded, anxiously alert-at-all-times creature his world dictated he had to be to survive. To let him not be anything but what he felt was himself. "berry," he murmured, both hands sliding to his neck and jaw, caressing in his thumbs and palms, "berry, dear stars, i love you..." he voice broke as he leaned into a softer, but no less passionate kiss than before, gasping and dragging it deeper with each breath, before dropping his head back with a panting whimper, "please tell me i'm a good pet, master... nothing would... make me happier."

Bright blue hearts looked deep into those warm orange eyelights, wavering and wide in surprised emotions. Love? Is that was this feeling was? He knew what it felt like to love his brother, but this was something else entirely. His face softened as he pressed into the soft kiss, shivering softly as he pulled himself out of that tight hole and moved to lay beside the lanky skele. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his pet's neck, kissing it gently before he whispered. "You are the best pet, Wolfy. Being with you like this... it makes me... so very, very happy." He leaned up and pressed another kiss, to his jaw this time, before sitting up and looking over that delectable body, smirking playfully at the sight of the cum and reaching out to press a fingertip into it, trailing it up that hard body. "I think we should get you cleaned up a bit. I can't even imagine how Papy would react to coming home with you covered in your own cum... corrupting his sweet, innocent baby brother." He flashed his pet a devilish grin before leaning down and kissing all over his face before planting a deeper one on those fangs, his jiggly little butt wiggling behind him. "Come on, we can shower together. And then, uh... I can get started on laundry. Man... I never knew sex was so messy!" He chuckled and pulled his Wolfy up into his arms, pressing another kiss to his fangs as he started dragging him out of the bed, that plump blue ectoform beginning to dissipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfy's a real porn connoisseur =w=


	3. Aftermaths

He shifted, giving his lover a better view of his much harder ectoform, panting growing lighter as he caught his unneeded breath. Papyrus whimpered as he mentioned his counterpart, but then it turned into a snorted chuckle at the devilish grin. His own comment was covered in that kiss, and he actually grinned as he let his heavier form go a bit slack, not helping one bit as he was dragged up into the other's arms, aside from joining in on that kiss, and waited until he was actually out of bed before planting his feet and gripping around Sans, hugging him close and pressing a kiss against the back of that smaller shoulder. A pause, and he was up and moving aside, running gentle talons over the top of his skull. "several shared orgasms usually make a mess," he said with a citrine flush, looking over at the mixed hues of fluid on the bed, "from... what i've seen." He leaned down and kissed Sans' brow before gathering up their clothes from where they'd been abandoned on the floor. Figuring the bathroom to be the same place as his and his brother's home, he moved out of the room and was just inside the bathroom before he stopped with a smile on his fangs. Shaking his head, he placed the clothes in the hamper and took out two towels and started turning the shower to a nice warm temperature. Looking over at the mirror, noting how uncracked and perfectly rectangular it was, Papyrus stopped again, looking over himself. Even his ectoform had scarring, things that embedded so deep in his being that even his 'natural' magic body showed it. They were barely noticeable from up close, since they were more of a shift in hue than any real change to the shape, but further away... the worst was one just below the bottom of his ribs, where he'd nearly had his spine snapped. He ran a talon along the deeper color, seemingly lost for a moment before the sound of the shower knocked him back into place.

He grunted and dragged his pet, putting on a show of how heavy he was, when in reality the lithe skele barely weighed a thing to him. "You know, I'm beginning to think maybe you're a bit of a lazybones like my brother." He gave him a sly little smirk that he tried to make look a bit scolding, but that was much harder to do when one was so thoroughly sexually and emotionally satisfied. Instead, he turned to look at his bed, grinning at the mess of orange smeared all over his spacey stars and moon blanket. "Fucking stars..." He started looking around his room as if he were seeing it for the first time. "No wonder he treats me like a baby bones... this room looks like it belongs to one." He sighed and scratched at the back of his skull as he turned to look at his lover, catching a glimpse of him as he walked out of the room. A shiver ran down his spine at the sight of that thoroughly loved ass and he was quick to catch up with him, walking close and letting his fingers tickle up the back of his thighs and over the curve of his posterior. When he noticed his pet checking himself in the mirror, he lifted a brow, moving his eyes more carefully over that body, smiling softly as he leaned in and started kissing on the various scars he could see, letting his fingers linger on the one at his spine. "Have I told you, you're absolutely gorgeous?" He wrapped his arms around that lanky body from behind, pressing into it as bringing his teeth in to kiss at his spine gently. "And from the looks of it, quite the survivor. Your universe... how bad is it there?" Those arms loosened up to release him before he climbed in the shower, holding open the curtain to beckon his lover in after him.

The kisses to his scars hadn't quite been noticed until Sans said anything, flushing at the comment. Following him into the shower, Papyrus was further back, and shifted to gingerly sit in the bottom of the tub, reaching up to slide caressing fingers along the smooth, near-pristine bones. Part of him wanted to just pretend Sans never asked about it, but then again, it wasn't as if pretending or lying were things he wanted to add to the list of what he wanted to do with him. "deadly," he started in a soft whisper, taking up the soap and a cloth to begin lathering up his lover, "the spine scar is the closest to dying i can recall. the rest..." he sighed, shaking his head, "just fights. my brother did his best to make sure we both survived until i could be of help. it... didn't help with how he handles his emotions." Papyrus shook his head again, clearing his throat before he slipped his cloth-covered talons up to the ridges of Sans' spine and rib joints there. "i lost the fang when i was barely out of stripes. one of my first real fights and i almost had more of my skull broken from it. the only reason the other monster lived was because... my brother wasn't there." He drew Sans closer, pressing his brow against his sternum and just breathing in his scent and feeling him there with him. "we pretend, there. everyone does. no one wants to seem like they are anything but out for themselves."

He let his sockets flutter shut at the attention, moving his body as needed to allow himself to be cleaned until he felt his lover's brow at his sternum, his sockets cracking open to look at him, letting his hands gently cradle the back of his skull as he smiled sadly down at him. "That's what I thought..." He let one hand slowly caress that scarred skull, his soft fingertips gently tracing over several little scars that were barely noticeable unless you were truly looking at him. "It's not fair... someone as absolutely wonderful like you shouldn't have to live like that..." He frowned, going silent as he slid his arms around that head, hugging him close before leaning down to press a gentle kiss atop his skull. "...stay with me. Here. Where you're safe and loved. I won't let anybody hurt you here."

Papyrus shook his head in that embrace. "nothing's fair, berry. and we can't," he added in a disappointed voice, sliding his claws up to grip the back of Sans' ribs, gazing up at him, "you think we'd go back there if we didn't have to?" He pulled Sans down for another kiss, breath soft and wanting. He held that moment, committing it to memory before he went back to cleaning his lover, his master. "it creates imbalances. ones that can destroy the timelines involved. no," Papyrus leaned back to give Sans room to turn, taking one of his arms and rubbing along the bone, "i would love nothing more than to stay here. but weekly visits are better than nothing, when you have so much to lose," he finished as he looked up at him. He didn't fear anyone here. He didn't have to fight here. But he knew that his presence, and his brother's, for too long, was more dangerous than anything else their world could throw at them.

He huffed and looked away, cheeks poofing out until he was pulled in, his gaze sad as he wanted to protest, but lost his words in that kiss, his shoulders slumping in resignation. It wasn't fair. It wasn'tfair _itwasn'tfairitwasn'tFAIR!_ He whined as he turned, his body a bit more stiff, but he still allowed himself to be moved as he was cleaned. "Weekly... hmph," His gaze lit up a bit with an idea, and he opened his mouth to voice it, but... no. If he said anything Wolfy would protest instantly. Instead he sighed and moved back, a little closer to his pet. "I'm going to miss you... I know my brother fixed up his phone to communicate across the timelines... m-... maybe we could do that, too? I just... I don't know how I'm going to do it, Wolfy... in the matter of a single night you've changed me so much, I just... what am I going to do without you? Once you're gone, it's going to go back to - _everyone_ \- treating me like some little baby bones who doesn't know anything." His body went a little slack again until he was simply sinking to the bottom of the tub to sit and lean back against his pet, curling up until his face was hiding between his knees. "I don't want it like that anymore. It isn't fair! I want - _you_ -! You're mine and I should be able to have you." He curled up tighter as he felt his body shaking in indignation and anger. Why could he never just get what he wanted?

The noted that his features his lit up with a thought, but he knew that it was held back. He nodded as the smaller monster asked about their phones, then ran his hands up to caress and stroke along his ribs, following the sinking form and holding him close. He felt how Sans shook, and he pressed a lingering kiss to the back of his neck, letting his breath mist over his bones. "i can stay tonight, berry. most of tomorrow, perhaps. it's a start, at least?" he said, running gentle talons along the delicate-looking cervical vertebrae before kissing again. He gave reassuring touches wherever he could, the two of them settled in artificial rain. Papyrus leaned his frame around his lover and held him as snug as he could. "we'll make it better."

He leaned into his lover and sighed, letting himself slowly relax against him, turning to smile brightly up at him with starlit eyes. "You can? That's awesome!" He leaned up to kiss all along that angular jaw, humming with a bit more contentment in his features. He wrapped his arms around the ones holding him and nuzzled his skull up beneath the other's chin, basking in the water and the love he could feel in his pet's embrace. "We will. There's nothing the Magnificent Sans can't do when he puts his mind to it!" He grinned and turned to press his face against those scarred ribs, looking them over curiously before he pressed a kiss against his clavicle, humming softly before leaning up to give it a nice firm bite.

Papyrus gave a smile at that bright grin, still petting along his skull in affection before the kiss to his collarbone had him hum, and gasp at that firm bite. "mmm, berry..." he murmured, shifting in place as his ectoform seemed to want to come back, though he had been getting wound down to sleep, "you have such a... nice bite..." he panted, frame shivering despite the warm water. Leaning to press his mouth against his lover's skull, he kept shifting and shivering so long as that fangless mouth held him. He lifted his head at the sound of the front door unlocking, and looked over at the bathroom door as he heard the distinct voices of their brothers. "looks like we may have company, berry," he chuckled, sliding his hands to cup those softer cheeks and press a kiss to his nosebone, "we're so in trouble," he added with another laugh, recalling the liqour 'cabinet' was still open and all the empty bottles were plain as day in the kitchen, plus whatever cigarette butts where left about. He leaned back as his laughter continued in deep, quiet ripples. The sound of his brother's voice shouting up at him with that 'mutt' nickname had his laughter bubbling up harder, pressing a hand over his features to try to stifle it. Oh stars it was going to be - _fun_ \- getting through this!

When he felt the shivering paired with the compliment he smiled and bit down a little harder, keen on leaving a mark for him to remember all of this by. When the sound of the door echoed through the house he released and looked over at the bathroom door with alarm, suddenly worried about how his brother might react to all of this... but then he heard his pet chuckling and an astonished smile curled on his face as he looked over at him, scrunching his face a bit as his nose was kissed. "Oh my - _stars_ -! You're getting off on the idea of getting caught, aren't you?" He turned and straddled his pet's lap with a grin, wrapping those arms behind his neck as he leaned up and over him, grinning brightly down at him as he wiggled. "You're - _terrible_ -." He leaned down and pressed a long, passionate kiss to those fangs, ignoring the sounds from downstairs for a minute, though he was fairly certain he heard arguing and a few death threats from his brother's voice. "Maybe we should give them something to - _really_ \- get upset about." He giggled and turned his head to nibble at Papyrus' neck, growling playfully before he dug in a harsh bite. In another instant he was moving to stand and turn off the water, grabbing his towel to pat himself dry and wrap around his small body before heading to the door to step out, peering over the railing with a scowl. "What in the world is all the yelling about?!"

The lanky monster couldn't contain himself as his laughter started echoing around them in the bathroom, only to gasp and choke down a moan at that delightfully heavy bite. Groaning and stuck in the tub with his bones feeling like they were too weak to lift him, he didn't stop Sans as he left him behind in the room. He slouched back in the tub, arms draped over the higher edges as he just listened. He heard his doppelganger damn near screeching as he asked what was going on, why was the kitchen a mess, etcetera... and he heard his own brother's voice, somehow much calmer, but in that deadly way that he got, as he imagined that the darker Sans was thoroughly investigating the scene, and could almost see the way his brow would raise in curiosity at the towel-swathed monster. At his own non-appearance.

'i will - _fucking_ \- kill him! what'd he - _do_ \- to you, bro?!' With one hand clutching the towel, the other held firmly to the front of Papy's hoodie, keeping him from charging up the stairs to find the fucker. Sans rolled his eyes and groaned at the theatrics, shaking his head before looking over at his own doppelganger, as if asking him to do something. He shrugged. Great. Wasn't he just frickin' useful?  
"Papy!" The touch of commanding tone in his voice caught his brother off-guard enough to have him cease his threats and calm down enough to actually look at his brother. "We played some games and decided to drink a bit. I'd never done it before, so I was curious. It was actually pretty gross and I didn't really feel anything, to be honest." His brother was slowly but surely looking horrified, which was certainly a step above murderous at this point, but then his face darkened as he looked down at his little brother dressed in nothing but a towel.  
'care to explain - _this_ \- then?' Sans looked down at himself and then back up to his brother with those wide, innocent blue eyes.  
"We were playing around and our clothes got messy, so we decided to take a shower. Honestly, Papy, why are you so-... Papy!" He tightened his grip as his brother started tugging to head for the stairs, his deathglare focused on the bathroom now. "Papy! Stop! Honestly! What do you think he even did to warrant this kind of behavior?!" Paps turned that murderous gaze back towards his baby brother, his voice a husky growl.  
'that sick fucking mutt... made up some stupid fucking game to get you naked and... bro... did he fucking touch you?' He had a hand on the railing that looked dangerously too close to breaking one or the other.  
"Touch me? Touch me - _where_ -?" Confusion and innocence. It was the most natural state of being for him, so it came so effortlessly.  
'd-... down there...' That glowing orange gaze shifted further down that toweled body before he looked away with a blush and a growl.  
"Ugh. Papy, don't be gross. We just took a shower, nothing weird happened. I swear. I think you've been watching too much weird stuff on the Undernet again. Or maaaybe, you're doing a little bit of projecting, because - _you're_ \- doing weird stuff." He glanced over at his smirking doppelganger... something about that smile seemed... knowing. He turned his attention back to his brother as he felt him go slack and drop down to sit on the stairs, head in his hands as he finally calmed down. Stars. Finally. "Are you okay now? Can I go get dressed without you trying to dust my friend?" Papy let out a long, resigned sigh and nodded, earning him a quick clack of smooth teeth to the top of his skull. "Alright, I'll be back down in a minute!" He pranced up the stairs, stopping at the door to his room to look back with the bright, child-like smile. "Oh, by the way, I said he could spend the night!" He didn't get to see the way his brother looked back up at him as the door quickly closed behind him with a click.

Papyrus heard the conversation go on, and he couldn't help but laugh and shake his head once it was all said and done. Goodness he had himself a clever little lover, and from the silence of his own brother, had a pretty good idea just how fully the other Sans had an idea of what exactly was going on. Not like the two who had returned from - _their_ \- date had room to talk, though Papyrus figured perhaps they hadn't figured their siblings to be quite as similar as they were. Though the bit about the alcohol... he wondered how much of that was true. If he really didn't like it and it hadn't even gotten him tipsy... Papyrus felt his face heat up. Then he was really serious about everything, and oh damn that was a wonderful thought to be lingering on. He decided to just let it sit there and savor it until someone told him to move himself out of the tub. It wasn't that uncomfortable that he needed to get up yet.  
"Mutt," his brother's voice came from the doorway, where he was leaning his shoulder to the frame. Papyrus peeked up over the rim of the tub, getting a chuckle from his older brother before he turned and closed the door. "Thought so. Don't stay too long." The click of the door and the sound of his brother going down the stairs had some kind of soothing effect on the lanky monster, and he sighed before he was getting up to dry off as well. Downstairs, Sans was in the kitchen with the native Papyrus, his voice calm compared to the other's. "You really shouldn't get so upset, Papyrus," he said, leg crossed neatly over the other as he watched him put the doors back on the cabinet, "your brother is older than mine, you know. Few months, perhaps, but still, they are both adults. And he did get you with the weird stuff," he added with a wicked, fanged grin.

Sans had never felt self-conscious about his wardrobe before. He'd always let his brother pick out whatever he could find when he went out shopping and... they'd always been comfortable, so he never questioned it. Now he looked down at the soft blue footie pajamas and couldn't help the heavy blue blush that covered his entire skull. "Nothing says 'Master' quite like footie pajamas..." He let out a deep sigh and looked over at the stained bed with puffed out cheeks. They would add to the illusion of innocence, though... if these pajamas said - _anything_ \- it was 'I'm definitely not getting laid tonight'. He snickered at the thought and moved over to pull the blanket off the bed, along with his sheets and pillow cases, wadding them all up before heading out to walk into his brother's room, stepping over the trash and rummaging through his drawers before he found a clean pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He moved to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway as he spotted the still naked skele drying off, a shiver running down his spine as he felt his magic try to flare up. NOno. Illusion of innocence! He took a deep breath and stepped in, holding the clothing out to him, while trying not to stare too much. "H-here. They're my brother's, so they, uh... they should fit you. Unless you'd rather run around in - _my_ \- clothes." He grinned up at his lover, reaching up to hook two fingers in his clavicle, pulling him down into a kiss while pressing the clothing into him. "We're safe for now, sorry. I'm sure your masochistic side would have enjoyed the beating my brother would have given you, but... nobody gets to hurt you but me." He smirked and pressed another kiss to those fangs, humming happily before he moved to gather up the rest of the laundry.  
'i know, i know, i just...' he groaned as he shoved the pins back into place with a glare, 'i know protecting your brother has a whole different meaning in your universe and it's not nearly as bad here, but... my baby bro's all i've got and... i love seein' him happy and smilin' and... i don't wanna see that ruined by some fuckin' pervs.' He sighed as he turned to lean against the counter and look at the other, head tipping to the side a moment as he smirked. 'heh. no offense to your brother.' He peered over as he caught sight of some movement in the corner of his socket, lifting a brow at the sight of his brother with what looked like half his bedroom in his arms. '...what are you doing?' That small body stopped and tensed as he was caught in the act. Drat. He looked over at his brother with indignant confusion.  
"Laundry? Our clothes got messy."  
'...okay, yeah, but.... why the blanket and sheets?' A thought was biting at the back of his skull, but he ignored it. His baby brother obviously had a good explanation for this.  
"I - _told_ \- you, Papy, Wolfy's spending the night. And I'm not having my best friend sleep on dirty sheets, so I'm going to wash them real fast... unless - _you'd_ \- like to do the laundry for once." Papy looked away and Sans gave a victorious smile. Heh. He knew how to end a conversation. He started walking again, but only got two steps in before he heard his brother's voice again.  
'wait... wolfy?' He groaned internally and took a step back to look at his brother with slight annoyance.  
"We gave each other nicknames. There's too many Sanses and Papyruses to keep track of without 'em. Now, if you're done interrogating me..." He stayed for a moment with brows raised as he waited for more questions, but his brother simply looked away and pulled out a cigarette. He wasn't about to yell at him about it. Not today. Instead he turned and finally got the laundry going, letting out a sigh as all evidence of their "game" was finally washed away.

Leaning into the kiss, he took the clothing with a low chuckle. "oh, your brother wouldn't have done much, berry. i'm sure - _my_ \- brother would've gotten him in line," he said as he pulled the tanktop on first. Bit too narrow for him, but the sweats fit fine, and he rubbed a few spots that he knew Sans had bitten, checking them in the mirror to make sure they weren't showing too much. Where his older brother wouldn't care, likely his doppelganger very much would bring up anything he could latch on to. That and he didn't plan on going back downstairs, since his own brother had given him permission. It was getting late, after all, and likely about his master's "bedtime"... he gave another soft cluck of a chuckle at that thought.  
Waiting with silent, knowing eyelights, Sans just let the siblings talk, and everything was indeed just as he'd perceived. He didn't linger on it, since it - _was_ \- his brother and his own lover's brother that this was about... but he did give the other a grinning wink. Getting up off the chair, Sans went over and straightened Papyrus' hoodie, readjusting the hemlines, seams, sleeves, and eventually the hood as he spoke to him. "My, you are interrogating tonight. Just what part of that happy, innocent little blueberry do you think is going to be ruined, hm? I certainly didn't ruin - _you_ -... not for lack of trying, at least," Sans took the cigarette away from him, holding it in one hand as he grabbed his jawline with the other and shook it once for effect. "Now, Papyrus. You will behave yourself, and you will not be intrusive, or hover, or otherwise poke your head in the room every five minutes. I will see you next week, and when I ask my own brother about the visit, if I hear you meddled, well I just don't know - _what_ \- I'll do... do we understand one another?" He finished, having tugged the lanky monster down closer to his level.

Papyrus swallowed hard, shivering at the hold, the command... that look in those intense eyes. 'yeah... y-yes... master...' He felt himself light up with a soft blush as he leaned into the grip, turning an even darker shade at the sound of a voice coming from the kitchen doorway.  
"Awww, you all have nicknames, too? Should I call him 'Master' too, Papy?" That voice was bright and cheery as ever as he internally cackled at what must be going through his brother's mind. He might not have taken so much pleasure in it if he could truly see. He was silent for a moment as he stared at the other Sans almost pleadingly before his voice came out in nearly a squeak.  
'n-...' He coughed and cleared his throat. 'n-no... th-that's a... uh... sssspecial nickname? j-just from me, okay? you should, uh... go pick up the game pieces on the floor out there. we were... just saying goodnight.' Papy pulled back and turned away, trying to hide that glowingly bright face by pulling his hood up. Sans puffed out a cheek as he watched him, lifting a brow at his counterpart before shrugging and moving to the living room to get things cleaned up. Once everything was back in its rightful box he carried the games upstairs to tuck away in his room, peering around curiously before heading over to the bathroom to poke his head back in.  
"You alright in here?"

"Good boy," he breathed against his mouth before the smaller skeleton caught his attention. He hooded his gaze as he raised both brows at the lanky monster, pushing the cigarette back in his mouth before he let him go to turn away and hide his face. Sans waited until he left before he tugged on Papyrus' hoodie strings, kissing the bottom of his mouth. "Goodnight," he said, low and soft, hiding the warning of how it had better not be anything but. He was just leaving as the other Sans was taking the boxes upstairs, humming to himself and heading for where the rend in the separation of their timelines could be manipulated.  
"yeah, just..." Papyrus started, having been so distracted examining himself that time had stopped. He looked down at Sans, sliding his talons over the smooth skull as he looked him over. "cute pajamas, berry. makes you look very cuddle-able." Chuckling to himself, he scooped him up and decided to carry him over to the room, noting the stripped bed, though he sat on the floor with his back resting against it and nuzzled a tired kiss against his face. "heard you didn't like the booze. why'd you keep drinking then?"

Papyrus had never finished off a cigarette so fast in his life. Fuck, what was he going to do? Ugh, his Master was asking him to fight against every instinct that ran through his body... if it got too bad, maybe he could deal with the punishment later. Unless he genuinely pissed the scary little skele off. To think, if things had been different in this timeline that could have been his bro-... He shook the thought quickly from his head. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not going down that road again, Paps. With a resigned sigh he put his cigarette out and tossed it before moving to the couch to distract himself with some soul-rotting tv.  
Sans' skull turned bright blue again as his pajamas were complimented and he was too busy grumbling to himself about them to stop the other from scooping him up. "H-hey! I-I-I can walk, you know!" Even as he spoke the words he was wrapping his arms around that slender neck and hiding his smile against his shoulder, not noticing the glaring pair of sockets peering up at them from the couch below. Sans giggled and nuzzled a kiss up to those fangs, looking at his pet with adoration before confusion took over. "Huh? Were you eavesdropping on us?" He grinned and turned to straddle his lap, hugging him even closer as he rested his head against a shoulder. "I wanted to know what being drunk felt like... I felt a little swimmy for a minute, but it was pretty much gone by the time we got up here. I'll probably try it again later with some alcohol that doesn't taste like our tap water."

"nah, didn't need to, door was cracked open and all of it just came right on up to me," he petted along the covered back, just enjoying the feel of his relaxed lover. Chortling at the comment about the weak booze, he nodded and leaned his head against the smaller skull. "yeah, was pretty weak overall... but not bad for a first drink, at least. better than the alternative," he grimaced, remembering how his own first pair of shots had come back up within minutes of him trying to sneak in a third. He'd gotten much more tolerant since then, but he could still remember how his brother laughed at him over it. Nuzzling another series of light kisses to that other skeleton, Papyrus let his talons drag slightly along at the fabric of his pajamas, curling his knees up to give him support to lean back of he wanted. "can't say i was too sober the entire time, but... i'm glad we... wanted to try this," he said in a soft voice, starting to trail his fingers at the collar and zipper of the outfit, "think it took a little of the liquid courage to even get me to ask you. being, y'know... we both look a lot like each other's older sibling. thought... i dunno, you'd be weirded out by it, maybe." Papyrus leaned his head back, resting it on the currently naked bed. "i dunno... just... i like being your wolfy. it... it feels nice. even if you do kinda resemble my brother. but, the whole time... i knew it was you. that you were who you are and not just someone who looks like him. i think i enjoyed that the most. that you're you, and i can be me, for you."

At this rate he wasn't going to be able to finish laundry before passing out, the feel of those sharp fingers tracing over him putting him completely at ease, which seemed kind of amusing to him, since they were supposed to be intimidating. "Hmmmm..." He slowly cracked his sockets back open and leaned back against the knees, curling up until he could rest his feet against the bed as he looked at his companion thoughtfully. "You know, I... didn't even really think of that with you. You're both tall with longer faces, but... when I look at you... heh, I feel something I've never felt with anyone. And definitely not something I feel with Papy. You're just so..." He let his eyes wander over the other before his face turned bright blue and he brought his hands up to tug the collar of his PJs up in an attempt to hide part of his face. "S-so freakin' sexy..." He couldn't help the giggles that followed, though he tried to calm down a bit, his face continuing to hold that bright blue hue as he looked off towards the door. "I... I really enjoy being able to be myself with you, too. Most people... when they see me, they think, 'Awww, well isn't he just adorable?'... even when they know it pisses me off! Apparently I just get cuter when I get mad." He slumped against those long legs, arms crossing over his chest as those cheeks poofed out. "But you just... even when I was acting like some temperamental little brat, you just treated me like... another adult. An equal. A... a friend." He looked back over with a soft smile before dropping his feet and leaning forwards to wrap his arms around that lanky frame. "I... I think... no... no, I know... I love you, Wolfy." He squeezed him tighter as he smiled, resting his head on his ribs, happily letting his body relax on the other.

He couldn't help but grin at the cute way he was acting, though he understood just what the small skele meant. Easing the collar of his pajamas back down smooth over his clavicle and shoulder, he rubbed a thumb against that soft cheek. "i think - _you're_ \- very sexy looking, berry. just all soft and curvy and... well, cuddly." As Sans slumped back against his legs, upset at the thought of how everyone treated him, he shrugged. "well, i do admit you - _are_ \- cute when you're mad. but not because i think less of you for it." He greeted that embrace with one of his own, supporting and leaning into the smaller frame as he tipped his fangs close to that smaller earhole. "i love you too, berry. my master," he added in a soft, silky brush of his teeth to that light-hued bone, then nuzzled down against his neck, whimpering low and happy. 'my wonderful, magnificent friend. also, next visit i'll bring you some good booze." Papyrus chuckled as he tried to imagine what type to get him, tipping his head as he met those softer hued eyelights. "we can't always have sleepovers, each visit, and... we have to remember that maybe our brothers would want a night too... so we'll just make the best of the times we get, right berry?"  
-Stop moping on the couch, Papyrus. You should go to bed.-  
All three texts had come about every twenty minutes, identical to the last until the honey-loving monster would reply in a way the other knew meant he'd likely do as he was told. Clicking his phone, Sans looked down at the picture he'd chosen as the background. It was one of the few ones he had of his brother and Papyrus at the same time, though... it'd been a candid shot, once when he'd seen them standing outside smoking. Papyrus likely hadn't noticed the slightly larger, dark version of himself, and they were looking in different directions. It had him smirk when he would look at it. In all respects, Papyrus likely - _hated_ \- his younger brother right now. Oh, but he'd get over it, Sans thought as he let the screen go dark, resting in his own bed in the universe where he'd grown up with his younger sibling. He'd get over it.

He hid his face and whined softly into the bigger monster, clutching at his tank top as he grinned, feeling his whole body go warm and fuzzy. He wiggled against him and slowly started prying his face away, leaning back just enough to smile up at him. "Yeah, alright... I know I'm just being needy and selfish, but... stars, this would have been so much easier if it had just been drunken sex, wouldn't it?" He pouted and pulled him down, nuzzling nose bone to nose bone before pressing a needy little kiss to those fangs. "I'm gonna be so mopey and sad when you're not here... I wonder... if there's a way to make it so we don't cause so much trouble in the timelines by being together... ugh... but all the sciencey stuff is more Papy's department." His pout got even worse as he pressed his brow against Wolfy's chin, his hands sliding down to the front of his ribs to meticulously stroke each and every one, committing them to memory until he heard the buzzer on the washer go off. "Mmmm... better go take care of that so we can get to the sleeping portion of this sleep over." He smiled up at his friend, unable to hide the hint of sadness in it before he got up to head downstairs, passing his brother on the way down. "You heading to bed, Papy?" He gave a non-committal grunt and a nod, a fresh cigarette between his fangs. Sans moved to wrap his arms around his brother and squeezed him tightly. "Alright. Sweet dreams!!" He gave his brother his most prize-winning smile before hopping down the stairs to go put the laundry in the dryer.  
Paps stopped by the open door of Sans' bedroom, peering in at his doppelganger, wearing - _his_ \- clothing. He felt himself bristling. Here was this look-alike swooping in and stealing his little brother away. It wasn't right and it certainly wasn't fucking fair. He'd been trying so hard not to have those thoughts and here was this asshole getting all friendly with his little bro... while wearing - _his_ \- clothes. Stars, he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. He felt words welling up inside of him, giving him the same feeling as wanting to vomit... but he swallowed them all down and took another drag from his cigarette before stalking off to his room, shooting a text back to his Master.  
-goodnight-

"i'll ask my brother to prod him about it," Papyrus promised, loosening his grip on the other skeleton as he wriggled up to get to the laundry. His own sadness over the situation showed much more clearly in that shared gaze. When his doppelganger stopped outside the door, however... he cringed inward, folding his knees in closer and hugging himself, not meeting the other's very intense and angry gaze. He could - _feel_ \- just how the other bristled, used to it from back when his own brother had trouble handling his outbursts of rage and frustration. It'd been years since Sans' last real meltdown, he'd barely been close to as furious as he had been back then... and how the other Papyrus was glaring at him, it was similar in many ways.  
The pause outside the door seemed to last for eons, and the one down by the bed dipped his skull a little lower, submissive as usual, and could almost hear the words being crushed back down in that drag of cigarette as the other went to his own room. He heard the typing of bone on keys, and knew it was something with his own brother. Papyrus gulped silently, tracing the patterns of scarring on his left arm before he forced himself to stop. A lot of the scars there were from continually tracing with his own claws, dragging the wounds together until he could just run the sharp tips without thinking about it. Shaking his head, he moved over to the other side of the room, back to the door, holding his head as he shivered. That other skeleton hated him, and he had a very vivid idea as to why. He didn't notice his fingers at the pattern on his forearm this time, and he gave a low whine as he had a lot of conflicting thoughts going about.

Sans didn't waste any time in the laundry room, seeing as time was something they didn't have nearly enough of right now. He practically ran back to his room, a much brighter smile on his face at the prospect of more cuddling, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the state of his pet. "Wolfy?" He hurried in, closing the door behind him before he dropped to his knees behind his pet, resting his hands on his shoulderblades as he peered over to get a better look at him. "Wh-... what happened?" His eyes looked from his face, catching the movement of his hands and those sockets widened, his own hands reaching out to grab the offending claws with one hand, his body scooting around to gently caress at the scarred patterns with the other. "Are you okay? What's the matter with my Wolfy?" He leaned in closer, head tipping to get a better look at his face, feeling his soul clench hard in his chest.

"sorry, berry, i just get... anxious," he said, flexing his claws into the other's grip, the feel of his stroking at the scarring doing more soothing than he could have imagined. He dropped his gaze away from Sans', trying to shoo away the things he'd been chewing over in his head. Taking a deep, slow breath, he loosed it and hugged around the smaller pair of shoulders, pulling him in and nuzzling to just feel him there. He felt right, and warm, and comforting. "it's from when we were younger, my brother had a terrible temper and... well, he didn't control it. yo- uh... your brother seemed... very angry. it just got me a bit... nervous." His own soul fluttered in worry, more for Sans being upset at his sibling's anger than anything else. He shook his head after a moment, pulling him into a tighter, more snug embrace. "i'm okay. i promise."

He let himself be pulled into the hug, wrapping his own arms around that broad frame and letting his hands stroke soothingly along the back of his ribs. Blue eyes peered over at the door with a glare while his arms hugged him a little tighter. "He's just..." He sighed and shook his head before lifting up and cupping that scarred face in his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to his brow before looking down into those warm orange eyelights. "He's just a liiittle overprotective of me, which me and him will end up having a very serious discussion about once you go home." He pressed another kiss, to his nosebone this time, humming softly as he started pushing him down onto his back while holding himself up over him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that with your brother... it's terrible. He's not... still like that is he?" His brow knit with worry... he couldn't send him back to that if it were the case. Timelines be damned, he'd figure something out. He felt his soul clenching again as he leaned down, brushing a soft kiss to those fangs before he spoke. "I... don't like the idea of anyone hurting you like that. I... only want you to feel good. I want you to feel safe and happy and loved. Stars dammit, I wish I could keep you here." He wrapped his arms around that neck once again before pressing more deeply into the kiss, whimpering sadly as he held him close.

Papyrus moved as he was urged to, sockets hooded tired and relaxed as he held to the other monster. He shook his head at the question. "no, he's gotten much better at keeping it in check. and he was very stressed and worried to death all the time... i forgave him years ago for it." Papyrus leaned down to rest against the floor as he held Sans' face before he met those smooth teeth in a soft kiss. "i know, berry... i know, i wish i could too. i wish a lot of-" he said, but was cut off in that whimpering kiss, hugging him tight around his shoulders and holding the back of his head as he gave a soft whine of his own into his mouth. Pulling back, he nuzzled another kiss to his cheek. "stars, you're wonderful, berry. i'm sorry i can't be here more," he whispered, then slid his hands up to cradle that gentler face again, looking up at the sweet blue eyelights with a tired little smile, "i do feel all those things, berry, when im with you." His soul pulsed as he said it, frame shivering, and he hooded his sockets shut as he just wanted to let the other's presence soak into his senses. "i love you, my dear master."

His entire body seemed to relax as he was assured his beloved pet was safe... well, as safe as one could be in that kind of universe. It felt like he was melting when he felt the hand at the back of his skull... it felt so gentle, so... romantic. He would never admit to it, but he'd always been in love with the trashy romance novels he kept very well hidden beneath his bed. Bright blue hearts looked deep within his lover's sockets as he leaned into the hand, bringing his own around to cup it as he turned a bit to kiss it before going back to happily resting in it while lacing his fingers through the other's. "Don't apologize. You have as much control over that as I do. It... it can't be helped. For now anyways. We'll figure all of this out. You're more than worth waiting for." He felt his soul beginning to glow warmly in his chest, making the rest of his body tingle with an outpouring of happiness. "I'm... _mmmm_ , Wolfyyyy~!" He wrapped his arms around his pet, hugging him close as his body rested on top of the other, wiggling as he kicked his feet in overwhelming excitement. "You make me so happy! I love you so much!"


	4. Good~Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturn convinced me to do another update today :3

Papyrus chuckled as he squirmed happily on top of him, nudging his brow against Sans' as he let his fingers caress the backs of the smaller hands. "there's my happy berry," he said in a low, breathy voice, snuggling his face against the crook of his neck as he just enjoyed the feel of his weight on his chest, "i think you seem far too awake to go to bed yet, hm?" the lanky monster mused against his neck, giving soft scrapes of his teeth against the smooth bone before licking up to the underside of his chin. Giving a low, rumbling noise, he licked at the side of his face and pressed kisses along to the corner of his mouth, "if you want..."

That small body shuddered as he let out a soft moan. "I c-... _nnn_... laundry... mmmm... fuck it." He turned and captured that fanged mouth with his own, pressing that thick blue tongue in to go exploring as his legs settled between his lover's femurs. He pulled back with a bright blush on his face, looking over his sweet pet's face for a moment before giving him a coy little smile. "I thought - _you_ \- were tired. You sure you don't wanna just wait until the laundry's done and snuggle up in fresh, warm blankets?" He chuckled softly and leaned in, bringing his mouth close to that earhole as he whispered. "I just finished cleaning those sheets, so... if you want to wear me out for bed, you'd better do it before the buzzer on the dryer goes off." He nuzzled sweetly along his jaw until he found himself at that neck, simply letting his mouth linger there, hot breath washing over him as he brought a hand down his body, letting his fingertips catch on ribs and vertebrae and every little curve of his pubis before finally grasping behind his femur and pressing it up, allowing himself more access to press in between his legs. "Do you want me to fuck you again, my pet?" His voice was a whisper of silk, so gentle. A sweet little lie before he parted his teeth and bit hard into the side of his neck without warning and without so much as a groan.

He took that tongue and curled it in his own, hands to the back of that rounded skull as he lingered into the kiss while he moved to hug his legs around the other. That coy smile had him chuckle, thumbs rubbing at his face before he leaned in, hands sliding down to his shoulders and kneading in place. The hot breath at his neck had him starting to work up, and the fingertips catching made it hurry to the point where he was begging in pitched whimpers. The question had him flush and wriggle his hips closer, legs hooking around the smaller hips before they tightened with a strangled gasp at the bite. "m-master!" he choked, his voice lowered into a harsh, pleading whisper as those orange eyelights flared bright in the room. Shivering, he couldn't help a low moan as he ground his hips against Sans', voice panting out in gasping sounds. "f-fuck me... right here on the floor... wh-where i belong... m-make me... make your b-iiiiiitch..."

He pulled his mouth away, chuckling delightedly with amusement as he let his voice ripple over that sensitive neck. "Look how quickly you come unraveled, my pet." He pressed himself into those humping hips, letting him feel the excited bulge of magic that those pajamas did nothing to hold back. "Already a panting mess and I've hardly done a thing. And you're so very right... you are right where you belong..." He lifted up onto his hands, looking down at that near-drooling mess with a wicked grin on those smooth teeth. "Beneath your Master." He tugged that tank up and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his sternum, leading a trail down to the very bottom before he gave it a playful nip, his hands moving to start tugging down the sweatpants that were in his way. He paused to look up at that desperate face, that devious look coupled with a bright blush on his cheeks. "Stars you look so fucking beautiful like this, Wolfy." He leaned up onto his knees and slipped the sweatpants off with ease, tossing them to the side as he stayed up on his knees, deciding to give his precious lover a little show as he started pulling down the zipper to his pajamas, his head tipped to the side as he smiled. "Tell me what you love about my body, pet. I want to hear it all." He slipped the soft blue material from his shoulders and let it slide down off his arms before pushing the zipper past his formed little belly and finally past that eager little cock, smirking as it bounced and dribbled, eager to bury itself in that tight, willing little ass again.

As he took away the pants, that lean ectoform was back in place, arousal and all. The length twitched as that zipper came down, revealing Sans' own ectoflesh, making the lanky monster moan in his throat as he heard that command. Licking his mouth, he shifted up to sit in front of his lover, legs to either side of him as his talons drew delicate caresses along the blue magic. "i love how soft it is... the plump curves," Papyrus let his fingers squish into the rounded belly, leaning his brow to Sans' chest, "i love how it feels, how it looks... perfect to cuddle and touch..." he slid his hands down to finish pulling the pajamas away from his legs, sliding back up to cup at the plush rump and thighs, "warm and soft..." he breathed, tilting his gaze up to his master's, whining a hungry kiss against his clavicle, "it makes me want to just hold you close all the time, master." Papyrus trailed one hand around to the front, sliding his fingers around that damp shaft to pump it slow and firm, panting against Sans' chest before giving a low, needing whimper as he leaned back again, braced on his elbows and looking all the world like he were the smaller one here. Even as he shifted his hips to have his cock brush alongside his, shivering a gasp at the contact of their magics, Papyrus gazed up at his lover with begging orange eyelights. "please..."

He chuckled softly as his hands cradled his lover's face, hips swaying a bit as he helped shift himself out of those wretchedly comfortable PJs. "It sounds like you want to fuck a teddy bear." He grinned and gasped at the contact to that sensitive member, his hips automatically shifting into the grip as a soft flush settled on his cheeks. "Hah... Wolfy..." Blue hearts watched the bigger monster shift backwards like the needy little slut he was, waiting eagerly for his Master's cock. "You know what I love?" There was that mischievous little sparkle in his eye as he crawled forwards, kicking the rest of those pajamas off before letting that cute little shaft rub against his lover's teasingly. "I love the fact that you look like you could take me down in a second. You could dust me without breaking a sweat... and yet..." He brought a hand up, sliding it against the front of that hardened ectobody and ribs before coming to a stop around his neck. "Here you are, trembling beneath me, begging for my cock like a bitch in heat. You have plenty of power, but no will to direct it. You need someone else telling you what to do... telling you how to use your body." He pulled himself further over that prone form, squeezing at his neck enough to make him very aware of the constricting presence as he softly hissed into his ear. " _You need **me**._ " He shifted his hips and pressed the tip of that dripping cock against his hole, shivering at how much easier it was to invade him this time, the pre-covered cock sliding almost effortlessly. "You need my cock... to make you feel good. And you need to make me feel good so that you can feel satisfied with yourself. To feel proud of yourself... for accomplishing something no other monster gets the chance to accomplish." He moaned softly against the side of that skull as he started picking up the pace, those lewd squishing sounds just making him more eager to pound into that ass, but for now he took his time. He wanted to hear his pet moan, see him squirm and come undone beneath him. He needed it.

The hand at his neck had him groaning, tongue starting to drool out of one side of his mouth as the smaller monster was laying out just how helpless he was acting. Even if he wasn't acting. The squeezing gave him a powerful shiver down his spine, arching up into the grasp and panting hard at the soft hiss of his lover's voice. "y-yes," he rasped, then moaned out a sharp noise as he was penetrated, breath syncing with the pumping of that blue cock. Sans' moan in his ear had him writhe desperately, the only sounds he could hear were those of his master, sockets half-lidded as he arched and shifted to get that cock into him. His fingers alternated between locked against Sans' shoulders or just feeling every bit of his shifting, plush form. Papyrus didn't even hear his own voice when he begged. "i need you, i need you master i-fuck... fuck fuck _ooooh_ fuck, please more, please, fuck please master," he'd begun this panting chant, low and moaning between words and breaths. He could feel every motion of the smaller body over him, taking him, and he fucking loved it. He squeeze around that buried length and would buck, trying to do more to pleasure his master, needing his voice against his ear as he drove himself into him. "please, please i can't without..." he gasped, feeling his cock twitch, dangerously close to nearing his peak, "don't let me... disappoint you... master, please, fuck please!" Papyrus' voice grew more desperate, biting back a groan as he arched onto Sans' cock, gasping for breath before he whined, eyelights slightly unfocused as he looked up at him, pleading to him.

He kept his pace nice and slow as he watched his pet, his soul glowing a warm blue as he started coming completely unraveled beneath him. Fuck it was a beautiful sight. Finally he pressed him back into the floor, moaning openly as he parted those teeth to claim his mouth, those bucking hips pressing in harder with each thrust. "W-... Wolfy... mmmm, fuck... I wanna make you howl for me." With a grin he brought those teeth down, burying them into the other's shoulder as he braced himself against the floor, his toes digging into the carpet as he started pounding mercilessly at that tight ass, a series of moans and grunts flowing from his mouth past the bone. He could feel his forehead beginning to bead with sweat as that magic coiled tightly within him. Mmmmm, not yet! He could hold it back a while longer. He had to! "C-come on, Wolfy. _Hnnnn~_! H-hoooowl for your Master!" He let out a moan that echoed on the walls as he felt himself throbbing hard inside his pet, tears pricking the edges of his sockets, before he finally couldn't hold back anymore and filled that tight hole with a flood of that bright blue magic, the tears escaping as he continued pumping even after he'd finished. He wasn't about to leave his darling pet unsatisfied.

He didn't need to wait long - that howling moan came moments after he did, clamping harder around his cock as the orange-hued one pumped several spurts of his cum up against the both of them, fingers holding tight at Sans' shoulders. Papyrus hadn't even held back the moan from when he'd bitten him, and was starting to lax underneath his lover. Tongue lolling as he panted so - _very_ \- doggishly, he turned his hearted amber eyelights up and drew that tongue back in to press a gasping kiss to part of Sans' mouth. "fuck... that was..." he started, unable to finish the thought in his hazed moments after, arms wrapping around him as he got cuddly in the aftermath. Papyrus' soul thrummed, pleased he'd done a good job for his master. Just as he had said, he needed to know he'd done well to really be happy for himself. He didn't prod for Sans to move, or squirm to encourage him to pull out... he waited until Sans was good and ready to do as he damn well pleased.

A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of the moan and for a brief moment he looked nervously towards the wall separating his room from his brother's. _Please let him be passed out._ He gasped and groaned at the feel of that ass constricting tighter around his already sensitive cock, causing a cry of his own to pour out of him before he clamped a hand over his mouth. He giggled and looked down at his panting skele-pet, grinning brightly at just how much like a canine he really was. His pet name was perfect. He let his hand drop as the other leaned in, another giggle escaping as he turned to catch the kiss on his teeth, nodding in agreement. "I knooow..." He sighed and relaxed on top of his pet, brushing a hand over those prominent cheekbones with an utterly adoring look in those heart-lit eyes. "I'm going to sleep so well to-" His body jolted as the door slammed open with his brother fuming as he grasped the doorknob, flaring orange eyes glaring daggers at the other lanky skele on the floor.  
'the FUCK do you think you're doing to my baby-'  
"PAPY SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!!" Those bright blue eyes were all flame as he glared at his brother, hands gripping the carpet as his whole body arched with tension, looking like a pissed off cat. The cursing alone had taken Papyrus enough by surprise to actually assess the situation, looking over the two before quickly realizing who was doing what to whom. He let out an unearthly noise of distress and confusion and disgust before covering his face.  
'aaaah~! fucking stars what the fuck?!?!'  
"PAPY GET OUT!!!" He wadded up his PJs and threw them at the skele who flinched away like they were toxic.  
'ah fucking... where's the fucking bleach! stars fucking dammit, sans!' He turned away and slammed the door behind him while the tiny blue skele crumpled into a ball of embarrassment, hiding his face in his arms on the floor while the entirety of his body began to glow a bright blue.  
"That... did not just happen... right?"

He was tensing for all the wrong reasons now, his body taut as a ready-to-snap wire when that door slammed. Every bit of post-coital relaxation had dissolved in that one moment, his own eyelights turning a much more gray shade of orange in shock at the first shout and the jolt of his lover. The shouted 'conversation' passed in a blur as he felt like he were swathed in waterlogged cotton, everything dulling until the door slammed again, gasping as the proper saturation returned to him, just in time to see Sans crumpling down in a bundle of cyan. He cleared his throat, whining as he shifted to wrap his arms around the other skeleton, leaning his brow to the side of his head. "s-sorry, but uh... yeah, that did..." he said after what felt like an hour of trying trying to calm and steady his breathing and shaking. Papyrus rubbed along the smaller back, doing his best to try to soothe. After a thought, he gave a soft noise of epiphany. "...he thought i was..." he couldn't stop the slight giggle that escaped him, pressing his mouth against Sans' shoulder, "oh stars, that was probably the worst way to end a perfectly good fucking, berry."

That small frame leaned into the hugging and stroking as he whined with the overwhelming embarrassment of his brother being a complete dumbass. He looked over at the giggling with his cheeks puffed out, those small arms wrapping around Wolfy's neck as he let out another whine. "It's not funnyyyy!" But even as he finished saying it he was smirking with amusement. "My brother just walked in on his sweet, innocent baby brother with his dick in another monster's ass. This is no laughing matter." He snorted and hugged his pet closer, dragging him down to the floor with a little growl and a nip to the collar bone before pressing a little kiss to his teeth. "Seriously, though... I'm sorry my brother's an overprotective dumbass. He and I are going to have the - _longest_ \- conversation after all of this." With a sigh and a whimper he nuzzled his nosebone all along his lover's jaw, taking comfort in the fact that the awkwardness was mostly over, at least for now... he stopped and got a deadpan look in his eye as he stared at the wall. "Shit... I can't go get the laundry, he's probably still in there trying to bleach out his eyesockets..."

Papyrus lifted his head, slightly cocked to the side, "no, no screaming, so he either didn't actually do that, or passed out from the fumes." He leaned down and returned the nosebone-nuzzling, still giving the occasional snort of amusement. "well, at least we proved a monster can't dust from embarrassment. either in being found, or finding." Taking his time, he leaned more of his bulkier weight against Sans, giving soothing, rumbly noises as he kept nuzzling kisses and nosebone-bumps against the smaller form, doing his damnedest to get his mind off it for now. After a bit, he lifted his lover's head and pressed their brows together to gaze into his eyelights. "i love you, berry, even if your brother - _is_ \- an overprotective dumbass." Tilting to give him a chaste little kiss, he rubbed the back of his head and just sat there a moment before he pushed up to his knees. His ectoform had even disappeared already, likely the surprise of it all. He rubbed the spot Sans had bitten earlier - it showed a nice overripe peach color against his bones, grinning as he ran a talon over it. "stars, you can bite, berry."

-I can't do this. I can **not** do this. I know you told me not to, but I heard yelling and went to check on them and... fuck. my baby bro, man. he was on top of your... fuck man, i can't.-  
He hit send and shivered as he sat on the stairs outside, taking another drag before tossing the third butt into the snow and pulling out another. All those sick, twisted images he'd seen in his head. His innocent, inexperienced baby brother. He'd never imagined. 'fuck!' He shook his hand as the lighter burned it, taking a moment to calm down, inspecting the shaking hand. 'stars fucking dammit! why him? of all the monsters he could have... fuck! why does it have to be some trashy fucking knock off of...' He growled beneath his breath and finally lit the fourth stick, taking a deep drag before letting it out in a shuddering sigh. If ever there was a time to go get shitfaced at Muffets it was now, so he got up to go do just that.  
"Weeeell, you seem to enjoy it, if I'm not mistaken." He purred as he nuzzled against the peachy little marking, leaning up to kiss it gently before lifting up a bit more to plant a kiss on those fangs. "Mmmmm, stars I love you, Wolfy. I've never felt so calm and relaxed in my life." Soft, cooing hums escaped him as he nuzzled at his lover again, then slowly lifted up to his feet, letting that soft ectoform melt away as he stretched. "I guess I'll go get the laundry so we can actually sleep. Mmmm, I hope they're still all toasty warm." He moved to his dresser, grabbing a pair of purple pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, pulling them on before he headed out of the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him and inspect the area for wayward skulking brothers. When it seemed clear enough he headed down to pull the laundry from the dryer, burying his head into it while he carried it and inhaling the fresh scent of warm blankets. They were going to sleep - _so_ \- good tonight. He struggled with the door handle a bit before finally pushing it in to carry in the clean bedding and clothes, dumping them on the bed with a satisfied sigh. "Mind helping me with this, Wolfy?"

Hm, it's like that, is it? He thought as he read over the text. He'd nearly been asleep, and of course this happened, and he knew from just how he was writing that Papyrus was a shaking mess of a monster and was likely headed off to get himself as deep into the bottle as his Muffet would let him. Sighing, Sans started a response for the soon-to-be-inebriated lover of his.  
-Do try to calm down, Papyrus. You know you get yourself all wound up and I can't visit again until next week. I'll have decided your punishment properly by then, so try not to make it any worse, darling.-  
By the time Sans had gotten back, the lanky monster had pulled his borrowed clothes with a pang of concern. He hadn't heard much else from anywhere in the house, except what the smaller skeleton was up to. He was wondering where the other Papyrus had gone, then his thoughts were interrupted by the heap of disarrayed bedding. Nodding, he set to work first untangling, then helping spread everything out neatly on the bed, tucking and tugging where needed. Looking over the bright pattern again, he gave a chuckle, and leaned lazily into his lover's side, having been kneeling most of the time since the bed was low compared to his height. "to think you fucked me on that," he teased, nuzzling to Sans' cheek before lifting him up and placing him on the bed, sliding his arms to either side of his legs and just gazing up at him, a soft smile across his features, "i found out i loved you here."

He hummed happily as he helped pull the bedding into place, not seeming nearly as concerned about his brother's sudden disappearance as he should be, but he also had a wonderful distraction at his side. He peered over at his lover with a look of surprise and a bright blue blush on his face, a quiet giggle escaping as he was nuzzled into, arms wrapping loosely around those shoulders as he was lifted, moving smoothly up onto the warm blankets as he smiled at his pet. Those last words made his sockets widen a bit, stars sparkling brightly before he looked away bashfully, that skull turning a bright glowing blue before he peered back up at the other. "Wonder what else we'll find out on here..." He pulled him in close and pressed a desperate kiss to those fangs before sighing blissfully and resting his brow against his love's, one hand gently stroking his skull. "To think I thought you were some big weirdo freak... never would have thought you'd turn out to be the most perfect, wonderful monster... never would have thought you'd... turn out to be the love of my life." That face turned an even brighter shade of blue before he fell back, dragging the blanket sup to hide his blushing face, unable to stand the embarrassment of what a shy little baby bones he was being.

He held around his waist as the other had kissed and stroked at him, then followed up on the bed as he dragged the blanket around. "hey, we just made the bed," he mock-scolded, pulling the blanket down and pushing his face against Sans' as he gave a low rumble of delight. Papyrus gave a wicked grin, showing all his fangs in just the right angle before he gave a low, rolling growl. "i am a big weirdo freak... but not how you thought i was," he whispered against that face, nudging him until he was bracing over the smaller monster. He boxed him in with his limbs, leaning in to pepper kisses to that glowing face. "and i'm your big weirdo freak, berry." Letting his brow press to Sans', he shifted his sounds back to those soothing, gentle tones that were more like him, rather than the deep, roaring growls he had practiced for intimidation and protection, like his brother had taught him. He chuckled as he thought about it. "oh berry... you're so good and sweet and soft... i think i liked you the moment i met you, before our brothers even decided to start dating. you just looked so... happy. so bright and cheerful, and i wanted to see more of that. it might've started a little selfish, maybe thinking if i was around you, some of that happiness might... rub off on me," his voice kept that gentle, purring tone, pressing a few more kisses to Sans' nosebone and cheeks before he continued, "then i saw the flashes of anger in your eyes when others would treat you like a child. when everyone seemed to forget you were capable and magnificent. and i didn't want to be just another monster making you feel bad about yourself. you're gorgeous," Papyrus pressed a kiss to his brow, "and sweet, and clever, and everything i can't think of right now..." he nuzzled their nosebones together, "and my master, my love and lover. my berry."

Those sockets widened at the display of fangs, but instead of any kind of fear it was pure delight, those blue eyes lighting up with stars once more as he was trapped beneath the big bad Wolfy. Those small hands pressed gently against his ribs, rubbing softly into them as he gently rubbed his brow against the other's, basking in the sweet warmth of the moment, but the more those sweet words poured out of his pet the brighter that face became until he was a shy, squealy mess once again, trying to hide behind his hands. His soul felt like it was on fire, fit to burst in his chest, sending a shiver down his spine as he felt it reaching for the soul above. "W-Wolfy..." Those big blue eyes were swimming with tears as he looked at his lover, his mouth opening to speak, only to close when he couldn't find the words. Instead he simply wrapped those arms around that long neck as tears streamed down his face, holding him close as his body trembled with happiness like he'd never known. He'd never known just how misunderstood he'd felt until this big, weirdo skeleton came along and made him feel truly understood. He leaned back and pressed one kiss after another on his big skele's face, tears freely dripping from his chin as he whimpered and whined. "I l-love you so much, Wolfy. Y-you don't even know. I-... I-..." He wrapped his arms around those ribs and buried his face into them, letting out happy whining noises that seemed to fill the room as he soaked the front of the other skele's shirt while trying to hide his sniffling. "I-I'm gonna love you forever and take care of you and make you the happiest skeleton ever. I'm... I'm going to be the most Magnificent boyfriend ever, you'll see! Only the best for my Wolfy." His face went an even darker shade of blue as he realized what he'd said and he looked off to the side a little nervously, trying to find his voice for a moment before he could actually speak. "Is that... alright? If I call you that? My, um... b-boyfriend?"

The sight of those joyful tears had him whining, stroking along his cheeks to try to wipe them away, but they just kept coming, and he was having his own tears starting to show in his sockets, feeling that warm soul trying to touch him. He leaned closer, pressed snug around him and just letting the sound of his soul thrumming echo in his ears before he perked to listen to what he was saying. Giving a soft chuckle in his chest, turning that blushing bright face back to kiss at his mouth a few times before he said anything. "perfectly alright, berry, cuz that gives me the best boyfriend." Papyrus nuzzled their nosebones together, hooding his sockets shut as he loosed a low, satisfied hum, hugging around his little boyfriend and master, kissing his cheek. "c'mon, berry, we should get some sleep. these sheets won't keep themselves warm." Moving carefully, Papyrus adjusted the rumpled blanket before lifting Sans and snugging into bed with him, pulling the blanket over the both of them and pressing a lingering kiss atop his skull. "i love you, berry. always." After that, he slid his hands down to cradle the smaller form closer, letting him adjust until they were both comfortable.

He let out a happy squeal as he practically wrapped his whole body around the taller skele, happily rubbing his face into his chest, rubbing away most of those happy tears as he cuddled on him, letting his body be moved around and shifted into the sleeping position. "Mmmmm, you're so right. I do love fresh, warm sheets, they just..." He let out a long yawn as he cuddled into his boyfriend... his -boyfriend-! His first ever boyfriend! Another bright grin curled on his face as he clutched against the tank top in front of him, nuzzling into his ribs again as he relaxed. He couldn't imagine anything that would make him happier. Well, maybe if Papy... his sockets opened and the smile disappeared before he shifted away and started scooting for the edge of the bed. "Ah, give me a moment, Wolfy." He reached over to the sidetable wing of his spaceship bed, grabbing his phone to start texting.  
-Hey, Miss Muffet. I'm sure my brother's there by now. He's been super duper stressed today. Pleeease try not to let him get too carried away. If you need me to come get him, don't be afraid to call. Hope you have a good night! <3 Sans-  
With a sigh he hit send and set the phone down before turning back to his lover, his... hehehe boyfriend. He gave a giddy little giggle and curled back up with him, nuzzling his face under the other's skull as he settled in with a happy sigh. "I love you so, so much, Wolfy. I don't care if we have the longest long-distance relationship in the history of the world. I'm making you mine forever and ever." He pressed a kiss against that slender, scarred neck before finally letting his sockets droop and his body relax, letting himself give into the warmth and after a few long minutes he was quiet and still, curled up against his lover and feeling more happy than he ever had before.

He'd been near the verge of dozing off when Sans had shifted and asked for a moment, but didn't prod, lounging like the lazy mutt he was right now as his boyfriend texted someone. He dozily returned the face-nuzzles as he hugged around him again. Tucking himself a little more around the small skele, he hummed his agreement and they both slipped off to sleep, echoing the same sentiment of joy.

+++++

Muffet looked at her phone in one hand while the others were busy with her work, glancing over at the sulking skeleton and making note to add a little ice or water to all his drinks. Wiping up some drips of condensation from chilled glasses, she tucked the cloth away on a hook under the counter while she collected a bit of gold from a monster leaving for the night, crossing out their tab as paid. Sliding a bowl of peanuts and pretzels across the countertop, she noted a pause in the commotion and slipped over in front of Papyrus. "You seem awful down, dearie. Wanna tell little old me about it?"

He groaned and rubbed his fingers at his nasal passage between his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to think of how he could even phrase it. 'don't even know where to start, Muffy. Sans is growing up and... I mean, I know I can't stop it. it just... fuck, it feels like he's trying to make it as difficult on me as possible. like, over the course of one night going from my sweet, kind baby bro who only ever cursed when he stubbed his toe... and then immediately apologized right after.' He grinned and chuckled at the memory for a moment before looking down at his nearly empty glasses... wait, no... glass... before picking it up to finish it off. 'now he's tellin' me to get the fuck out of his room while he's... fuckin'... ugh...' He let out another groan and dropped his head down onto his arms, his entire body seeming to sulk in the defeat of losing out to another version of himself of all things. What was he even supposed to think of that? He'd taken to the other-dimensional Sans because, well, he looked so much like his brother, but acted soooo different. It felt... cathartic. Like he could express the feelings he'd had bottled up inside for so long without actually risking his relationship with his brother. What if... fuck, what if his brother was doing the same with this trashy Papy? He couldn't linger on it. He couldn't. If he was wrong and he did something stupid... fuck, he needed his Master right now...

Muffet leaned over, resting her cheek on one palm while another took away the empty glass, and another pair took one of his hands and rubbed it in a soothing gesture. "I know, dearie, but it's been coming for awhile," she started, then rubbed the top of his skull as he dropped his head into his arms, "maybe it just was time for him to turn that corner, Paps." She patted his head when she had to shuffle off and tend to a few more orders, but was back in a few minutes, picking the conversation back where she left it. "and he's probably not making it hard on you on purpose, it may be hard on him too." Huffing when she heard something break, she patted his head again before heading over to clean that up, and by the time she got back, she was feeling a bit exasperated, but tried steadying her voice for his benefit. "A lot of things have changed in the last couple months. Your boyfriend, for one."

He peered up, still looking entirely too forlorn about all of this, watching as she went from one thing to another while keeping up the conversation. She always had a knack for multi-tasking. 'i know... i know... it's just... i just... ugh... i didn't particularly want to **see** it happen, you know? i guess... ugh, it was happening right in front of me and i just... i couldn't not think of him as my innocent baby brother. i mean... he's gonna change after this, isn't he? he's... not innocent anymore... what else gonna change, Muff? why...' He reached for his glass, only to realize it wasn't there... his fingers curling into a fist instead, slamming it on the counter before curling both arms over his head, his voice muffled behind them. 'why'd he have to go and..and.. fuckin' **taint** my baby bro for? huh? why Muff?!' He growled beneath his breath before starting to stand, swaying a bit as he turned. 'sorry... i... imma go.'

"Lemme tell you a lil not-so-secret, sweetie. He's still your baby brother, just with you learning a few new things about him. It's not like he's an entirely different monster you've never met." She patted his fist after it hit the counter, following it up to rub his skull. "Sans is just growing up, and doing grown up things isn't so bad. You do them all the time." She was about to ask about who Papyrus was talking about, since the gossipy part of her was interested in just who had 'tainted' the happy little skeleton, but she was tactful enough to not pry. She'd find out eventually. Muffet moved from behind the counter to pat and brush off his shoulders. "Well, you know you can talk to me when you need to, Papyrus. Go get some sleep, maybe Sans will want to talk to you about it in the morning. He's not going to want you upset so much, he's your baby brother and he loves you." Giving his cheek a chaste peck, she went back behind the bar and was immediately bombarded by more work, though she made sure to keep a hand free to wave to him.

'i know, i knowwww.' He leaned into her touches with a soft sigh and a soft gaze turning to smile at her. 'thanks for listenin'. you're a killer friend.' He shot her a wink and headed out, swaying a bit as he walked down the street, not feeling confident enough in his abilities to take a shortcut. It felt like it took hours and the streets were too damn quiet. He was left alone with his thoughts and it just made him want to cry. He'd... fuck, he'd wanted to teach his brother about those things... when he was ready. How had he become so ready without him even noticing? Was he even the innocent monster he'd always thought he was? Maybe... Maybe he'd grown up a long time ago. And here was Paps, the big brother, still treating him like a little baby bones all these years. Maybe if he'd paid more attention instead of just seeing what he wanted to see... then... then what? He sighed and stumbled up the stairs to the door, trying to get in quietly and failing spectacularly. He kicked the snow off his shoes and slipped them off before all but slamming the door shut with his body. 'fuck...' He wobbled past the short coatrack before grabbing the banister to head upstairs, standing at the bottom for what felt like hours.  
"Need some help?" Sans sighed from beside the stairs, trying not to laugh as his brother pinned himself flat against the wall, eyes flaring orange and lighting his little brother up in the soft glow. He had his arms crossed, his face tired and looking like he'd just woken up.  
'holy fuck... you tryin' to give me a heart attack, bro? sweet lady Toriel, man...' Sans finally gave in and chuckled before moving over to his brother and grabbing and arm to drape over his shoulders, his own arm wrapping around those ribs before he started helping him up the stairs to his room. He flopped him onto his bed, watching as he crawled up towards his pillow before draping the blanket over his brother.  
"...Papy?"  
'mmm?'  
"Are... you going to be alright?"  
'... i dunno. probably. yeah. i just... i need some sleep.' Sans gave a resigned sigh and started for the door.  
"Goodnight, Papy." He heard something mumbled into the pillow and smiled, closing the door behind himself as he went back to his bedroom to curl up with his Wolfy, simply staring at his chest for an hour before he finally fell back to sleep.

The slammed door had woken the scarred skeleton, but he'd recovered after only moments, and instead of getting up to look, had waited. He'd heard a little of the muffled voices of the brothers, and had welcomed him back warmly, snuggling back around the smaller form. He'd felt Sans' breath and gaze on his chest, but he dozed back off just in the comfort of knowing how safe they both were, and from his own usual desire to sleep.


	5. Muffins

Morning, however, was a different story. Barely the smallest noise would rouse him at this point, since he was used to getting up earlier than his brother. Simple training had made him unable to just stay comfortably asleep, and he whined slightly. Papyrus was used to being up and getting breakfast made for his brother, but no such need here. And usually on weekends, Sans would let him keep to his room if he wanted, having just coffee and whatever he felt like having at the time for breakfast. Now he didn't need to do anything, and he didn't want to wake Berry too early either, so he just contented himself with laying still, snuggled around his lover and maybe occasionally giving a gentle kiss to his skull. When he just couldn't stand not giving him kisses.

The sound of whining had caught his attention enough to start waking up, though he kept his eyes closed, curious to see what his lover would do and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the sleepy kisses and cuddling. After a while he couldn't help the bright smile curling on his face and the soft giggles form the attention, his smaller body curling up even more against the other as he nuzzled his face up against his jaw, turning to plant a line of kisses along it. "Mmmmm, morning, cutie. Sleep well?" He let out soft little growls as he nuzzled that face into his neck and slowly moved his body ontop of his pet's, keeping the warm blanket draped over them as he cuddled and nuzzled and kissed on him, enjoying the intimacy before he sat up with the need to stretch. He pulled his arms high over his head, straddling that lanky skele's hips as his back curled and lightly popped in a few places. "Mmmmm. Wanna help me make breakfast... boyfriend?" He gazed down at his lover with bright, starry eyes and a smile that could outshine the sun in his excited state.

He'd given happy rumbling noises at the returned kisses and nuzzling, rolling with the smaller skele to run his hands down along the smaller ribs in appreciation. "best sleep in years," he said, the bright gleam in his own eyelights really pushing that he wasn't exaggerating, either, and that smile just had him feeling just as happy to be able to bask in the glow of it. "i'd love to, boyfriend. what were you wanting to make?" he asked, sitting up to hug at the other monster, nuzzling against that sweet face, "stars, i wish i could wake up to you every morning." Papyrus tipped his head to give his lover a long, lingering kiss, humming into it before he drew his talons over that skull in slow, gentle strokes, just taking in everything he could of Sans. Last night, he'd been muddled and hazy for part of the time, and even after mostly sobering up, he'd gone to sleep soon after. Now, he just wanted to memorize everything he could in the few hours until he had to go back to his own universe.

He whined sadly, though it still didn't wipe the smile from his face. "Me, toooo. It's so super nice having someone to cuddle with like this. You're so... warm." He tipped his head and pressed those smooth teeth into his fangs as those arms wrapped snug around his shoulders. The tingling magic between them made him sigh as he pulled back, looking over that scarred face lovingly, one hand coming around to slowly trace his fingertips over his lover's face, letting his index finger linger on a fang before he kissed it and let his body slump against the other. "Maybe if we go back to sleep the universe will forget that you're here with me and won't mess with the timeline." He grinned and let his hand slowly glide down the front of those ribs as his brow rested gently against the other's chin. "Buuut, if that won't work, I guess we can just make some muffins instead."

Papyrus gave a soft huff of a laugh, wanting the same thing, but he just held tight and pressed another gentle kiss to his lover's brow. "muffins it is, berry. think your brother would take them as a peace offering?" he asked, only half serious in the thought. He didn't really know what to do about the other Papyrus, though he was glad that the siblings seemed to talk well enough, when it got down to it. Just that heavier discussions might've been put on hold for... longer than really necessary. Shifting to lift his small companion, he hugged Sans to his chest as he turned his lanky legs out of the bed and stood up, letting the blankets fall. "i'd fix those, but then i'd have to let you go, berry. can't do such a thing," he muttered against his ear, nuzzling another kiss.

He let his face look sour at the rumpled bedding, his legs squeezing tightly around his lover's hips as he helped hold himself up. "Normally the Magnificent Sans is all about keeping his space tidy, but... I suppose I can make an exception this morning." He leaned in closer and seemed to squeeze him with his whole body. "For you." He sighed happily as he let himself be carried, finding limitless comfort in those strong arms and burying his face into his boyfriend's chest to memorize his scent. "Muffins and something for the inevitable hangover and I'm sure he'll be a bit less dour. And letting him sleep in late. That lazybones'll sleep all day if I let him, though. Might just let him snooze until you have to... you know... go back." He could feel his soul already sink at the thought. They'd only just gotten to really know each other. They'd only just found love in each other and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fair!_ He sighed and slid from the other's grasp once they'd gotten to the kitchen, turning to it with his hands on his hips and a bright smile on his face. "Alright! Muffin time!" He flexed an arm in determination, keeping his cool pose for a moment... before looking back at his Wolfy. "I've actually never made muffins before. Have you?"

"couple times," he replied with a chuckle, moving over to check if they even had a muffin pan, "don't tell him i said anything, but mi'lord likes sweets." He gave his lover a wink before burying his attention in the cabinets until he discovered a six-count muffin tin. Not the best option, but better than trying to make them in regular mugs in the microwave. Shifting about, he found the ingredients he needed in spades, actually surprised at how much food they had stocked up. Not that their home was - _lacking_ \- food, but it didn't have the variety and amount that they had on hand. Usually they kept only enough for the week, and Papyrus would be sent to get more food on sundays. Pushing a bowl into place, he looked over the flavor options. "what kind should we make? there's lots of choices."

"I try not to eat them too much, just because I have a tendency to get a little... ah... hyper. Just imagine me with, like, ten times the normal amount of enthusiasm." He gave a bashful little chuckle as he helped gather the ingredients, plopping them down on the counter before grabbing his little cookbook. "I remember seeing one called 'Honey Nut Muffins' and if there's one way to turn these into a peace offering, it's putting honey in them. Also, they sounded _really_ tasty." He propped the book up on the counter before hopping onto his little stool and looking it over. "Do you normally do the cooking for your brother? I do a lot of it here, mostly 'cause I can barely get Papy to _clean_ most days. There's still a sock in the living room he absolutely _refuses_ to pick up, **just** to antagonize me. I think he thinks I forgot about it, but I'm just waiting for the right moment to get my sweet sticky-note revenge." He grinned as he started mixing ingredients in a bowl, happily chattering on as he worked and not seeming to realize he was getting spots of the ingredients all over himself.

He couldn't help but give a quiet laugh at the thought of Berry with all that energy, and nodded at the comment about the muffins. Papyrus listened, smiling in amusement at the thought of the brothers constant bickering. When Sans started getting stray bits of muffin makings on himself, the lanky monster moved up behind him, putting his hands over the smaller ones. "yeah, my brother prefers my cooking, but he can cook too," he said as he eased his lover's pace at stirring so that it wouldn't toss batter up onto him, "we usually don't make much in the way of messes, and it depends on if he feels like taking care of it. but i don't mind when he doesn't," he added, leaning into Sans just a bit more as the stirring was nearly done, checking over for hidden lumps of errant flour not wanting to join the rest of the smooth batter. Once he thought it was good enough, he gave a kiss to the top of his skull, giving him a quick hug before going to retrieve the muffin pan. The oven was warming up, and they had enough batter for two fills, so Papyrus hoped the second batch wouldn't go off before it could get its turn. He made a note to run water over the back of the pan once the first ones were done to keep from scorching the second batch before it even got started. Putting the pan down next to the bowl, he mused quietly at just how similar he and his master were, in that the enjoyed doing such domestic tasks.

His body stiffened in surprise as that lanky skeleton all but wrapped himself around that small frame, leading him in his task, making that sweet little face light up in blue bliss. "Mmmmm, you're such a good brother." He leaned into the pseudo-embrace a bit more, surprised at how incredibly relaxing it was just having his lover so close. No nervousness, no agitation, no constant nagging feeling that he should be doing something. He was completely content just feeling those strong arms around him, his soul fluttering and shining brightly in his chest as he felt the kiss on his head, turning to watch his Wolfy get the muffin mix in the pan while Sans grabbed a cloth to start wiping himself down. "Bleh. I should have worn my apron. But it's so cute I never want to get it dirty! ...maybe I should get a less cute one for the messier recipes, so I don't have to worry about that so much." He hopped off his stool and waited for the pan to be slid into the oven before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind, giggling happily as he nuzzled his face lovingly into his spine. "Mmmmm, this feels like the best morning ever."

"heh, maybe i could get you one that already looks a mess so that new stains don't show," Papyrus commented as he squatted down to give a better embrace, nuzzling the top of that round skull.  
-I will be calling you in a few minutes, try to be awake, Papyrus.-  
Sans had sent the message almost ten minutes ago, and was waiting for the phone in the other universe to be answered. He wanted to actually talk with the other monster before he got up and possibly upset himself before his doppelganger had even left the house. Tapping a clawed finger on the flat of the table, he took another sip of coffee, waiting for the sound of his voice.

"Hmmmm, that should be alright. I was just thinking like, some plain white rag of an apron." He moved his arms up around his lover's neck and nuzzled against his nosebone, letting out a soft, happy whimper before slowly bringing their teeth together, shivering as the spark of magic ran down his spine. "Mmmmm, hey Wolfy? How long does it take the muffins to bake?" A teasing little smile curled on his face as his hands started trailing down, fingers finding the edges of his iliac crests beneath his top and rubbing against them lightly.

He swatted at his bedside table until he found his phone, groaning with the effort it took to turn his head to read the message and when his ringtone went off he dropped it on his bed to pull the pillow over his skull. 'fuuuuuck, whyyyy?' He growled quietly to himself before taking a deep breath and picking up the phone, letting out a long sigh before he finally answered. 'hey, babe. whassup?'

That smile had him hum a low chuckle in his throat, licking along his cheek as his own hands slipped down to pull Sans closer by the backs of his hips. "oh, not very long... but... " he gave another kiss to the smaller skeleton's teeth, fingers shifting to rub at his lower spine, "could give us time to think of what we could do when they're cooling..." Leaning enough to brace his back against the counter, he drew the other to where he could rest against his front, knees splayed wide. "why, you got somethin on your mind, berry?"

"Well, you sound like you drank less than I thought you would have," he started in an amused, teasing voice, tapping his claws on the coffee mug after he sat it back down, "aside from that, I wanted to check on you, Papyrus. Last night was certainly hard on you."

With a devious little giggle he started playfully tugging down the band of those pants until more of that pubic bone was revealed, his fingers wandering over every little ridge and curve as he pressed himself against his lover. "Mmmmmaaaaybe. Thought I might, ah... enjoy a little snack before breakfast. If... you don't mind of course." That sweet little face was beginning to turn a bright shade of blue as his stroking became a bit more insistent.

'hnnnnn, can we not use the words 'hard on' today? it'd be much appreciated.' He slowly rolled over onto his back, plopping the pillow over his sockets as he tried to ignore the piercing pain in his skull. 'i don't think i did too bad, considering... ugh... i kinda wanna throw up and it's got nothin' to do with the alcohol. fuuuck, babe, i wish you were here. you could let me rest my head in your lap while you stroke it soothing-like, looking all concerned and shit.' He grinned at the mental imagery of it before snickering to himself. 'wishful thinking, I know... I'm glad ya called. you're real sweet, ya know that?'

He hummed a low groan as those smaller fingers were teasing at his pelvis, hooding his sockets as his gaze starting going a little flushed. The not-so-innocent question paired with the heavier petting, arching into the touches before he dragged his talon-tips up the ridges of the back of his ribs. "if that's what you want... i'd be happy... ta make somethin for you, berry." Papyrus licked his mouth as he gave a low groan, grabbing one of Sans' hands and shifted it back up to where it had been a moment ago, "r-right there, feels great..." he breathed, then put his arm up over Sans' shoulder, "mm, please keep doin that..." After a bit, his arousal and ectoform showed up all at once as his breath was just starting into panting. 

Sans chuckled at the same mental image, letting himself lean back in the chair. "You'd love that. But you've not behaved at all well enough for getting such a treat." Taking a drink of coffee, he made a low, almost teasing hum against the rim and put it aside. "Papyrus, I don't know if you realize, but you are being quite over-dramatic for someone who just woke up." Letting the sound of his claws tapping on the table be all that was coming through before speaking again. "Either way, I need you to do something for me. You probably won't like it."

Starry eyes blinked as his hand was moved, but the confirmation and groaning had him rubbing at it enthusiastically until his ectobody formed. He grabbed onto a hip with one hand, the other lifting up his top to expose his belly before he leaned down and started kissing down the solid form. "Mmmm, you're so warm, Wolfy." Knees bent as he squatted down just enough to put him mouth-level with that erection still hidden by his pants, giving the end of it a nice long lick before actually removing the cloth barrier keeping him from his target. An excited little giggle escaped his mouth before it opened and wrapped around that thick head, the taste on his soft tongue making him groan in pleasure. He gripped onto the shaft and whimpered, letting his hands shift along the hard length as he looked up at his delicious boyfriend, blue eyes turned to glowing hearts as his face heated up with a bright blue blush.

' _you_ calling _me_ over dramatic. I must still be drunk as shit.' He grinned until it made his head hurt, then he was back to being a groany mess as his free hand came up to rub at the front of his skull. 'nnnnnn, fuck.' He let out a deep sigh, bracing himself for the worst. 'whadda ya want me to do... Master?'

Papyrus arched into it, panting as he felt those gentle kisses to his firm midriff, gasping at the first lick of contact before he had to bring one hand down to brace himself better against the floor, the other still draped over Sans' shoulder. Being claimed had him groan out a low moan as his he had to keep his hips still, not wanting to lose his balance, especially when his boyfriend was just looking up at him with the best expression on his adorably arousing face. "f-fuck, berry," he managed, his own face covered in a flush of orange that matched the cock he was loving on. Just watching had his length throb in that mouth, loosing a dollop of pre as he stifled another pleased sound. "p-please." 

"Sounds like you could use some of this coffee I'm enjoying, darling," he replied with a smile in his voice at the pained groan, "as for what I want you to do? You are going to leave the house." Sans let that sink in a moment, tapping his claws twice before elaborating. "Perhaps visit a friend. Go to Muffet's, or Undyne, I really don't care. But you're letting them have their time, Papyrus." His voice went hard at that last part, as if daring him to not listen, "this is not about what you want. You and your brother will have an entire week to talk. Then," he changed his tone to something bright and conversational, "next visit, you'll really love me for what I have planned for you."

He pulled back with those eyes twinkling, the sticky pre making a thread from the tip of that cock to his exposed tongue, that mouth nice and wide to show off his prize before he swallowed it down and licked his teeth. "Mmmmm, you're delicious! Can I have mooore~?" With an excited grin he leaned back down, working his mouth up and down that shaft along with his hands, his tongue curling along the bottom of that thick length, guiding it as he slowly but surely started taking it deeper, determined to see just how much his mouth could take.

'uuuugh, but i have a headaaache.' He whined at the phone, pressing the pillow harder against his face before letting out a groan and sitting up with a wince. He peered over at his side-table before opening a drawer to dig around, finding something for his headache and grabbing a bottle of what he hoped was still alright to drink water. 'yeah, i'm really lookin' forward to this talk. congrats on reaming your first ass, bro.' He scoffed and popped a few of the pills into his mouth before washing them down, shivering at how they made his neck tingle before it spread through his skull. Instant relief. He let out a resigned sigh and shook his head as he started getting out of bed. 'alright, i think Undyne's off today. I'll see if she wants to hang for a bit... but next week you better let me do the thing.' He gave a lecherous grin that he was sure the other would hear through the receiver. 'anywho, i'll talk to ya later, babe.' He hung up the phone and let out another sigh before heading out of his room and scratching at his skull. Something smelled delicious... ugh, they must be baking together. He was told to give them their space, so he headed right for the door, slipping on his shoes before calling out towards the kitchen. 'i'm gonna go hang out with Undyne for a bit, bro. call me if you need anything.' His brows rose at the sudden sound of choking and coughing, followed by the strained voice of his sweet, innocent baby bro.  
"O-o-okay! H-have fun, Papy!"  
'oh goddammit, Sans! I eat in there!!!' He clutched his skull and groaned before turning to quickly make his exit, quickly taking a shortcut to his friend's house.

Papyrus groaned as he got to watch the mess he was making in that mouth, shuddering and sliding to the floor, bumping his tailbone pretty hard, but stars it didn't matter once Sans was back on him. His talons scraped at the floor as he had to fight back a few more noises, everything coming out in choked whimpers and panting, his voice stolen by just how good it felt. Kneading down along his cock and just slurping at the head, giving as much attention as he could... the sound of the other voice had him tense up, a choked yelp behind his gritted teeth as he remembered that they weren't even alone in the house. He was silent as he heard the way Sans sounded - exactly like he'd just come up off sucking dick. Conflicting feelings about that, since fuck it sounded so good, and made a thick stream of pre start to ripple down his shaft to where it was being held by the smaller hand... and then his worry that the other monster would come in and really just... Papyrus blinked. He'd left. Glancing down at Sans, he flushed a bit more. "w-well... good thing we planned for... peace muffins," he managed, the way Sans looked there on the floor with him just making the lanky monster just ache to continue, and he tipped his gaze up, "still got a few before they need to come out..." that flush turned darker as his gaze shifted back to that of his lover, unable to make the words work right before he mumbled, "t-think you can do it before then?"

That face was a bright blue mess at his brother's words and he nearly went to try and hide his embarrassment inside his shirt, but then that husky, needy voice caught his attention and he turned back to his lover with wide sockets, face still glowing profusely. "O-oh! Um! I think so!" He looked down to see his hands soaked in pre and lifted one up to touch the very tip of that thick head, swirling the slick liquid around before he used it to coat the length of that cock. "W-wow... there's... so much." His voice sounded downright dreamy before he brought his head back down, eagerly licking along the length of his cock before taking it into his mouth and trying again to see how far he could go, his tongue squeezing as he suckled on the cum-flavored flesh. He peered up to look at that face, his hearted gaze desperate for his treat as he started pumping harder, moaning openly for his lover and whining with want before he pulled back, letting the head rest on the tongue in his wide open mouth while his hands pumped furiously at his throbbing length, those bright eyes absolutely begging him for that sweet release.

The dreamy tone had him whimper, and the licks... his hips didn't listen as they bucked up into his boyfriend's mouth. "fuck," he gasped at the harder pumping, unable to tear his eyelights from the bright blue hearts. Papyrus could feel the moans against him, and his tongue lolled out as he whined for more, feeling it coiling in a tightening bundle in him. His focus narrowed to that face, how he looked working at his cock. How it felt with him wholly intent on getting him to come. Papyrus groaned, eyelights flickering a darker shade of umber as he bucked. The spurts of creamy seed hit that blue tongue that had been waiting for it, and he heard his talons shriek on the tile, but otherwise, he was blanked as he gave a low, quick moan. As he finished, his head thunked back on the side of the counter, huffing in long, panting breaths. "oh stars, berry... hope... that was good," he managed a short laugh, still coming down off that high.

" _Ahhhh~_!" He couldn't help but cry out as that sweet, sticky treat threatened to escape from his tongue, causing him to close his mouth quickly to trap it inside, suckling at the tip until he'd taken all there was to give. He swallowed it all down with a happy little whimper and slid up to wrap his arms around his lover's neck, grinning brightly up at him. "It was so good! You're such a good boy, Wolfy!" He grinned and rubbed at that scarred skull as he kissed all over his face, only stopping when he heard the time go off. "Awww!" He pouted and pulled back to get up and find an oven mitt before pulling the muffins out and setting them on top of the stove, leaning over to take a deep whiff of that tasty scent. "Hoooo, wow! These smell fantastic!" He fanned them carefully with the oven mit for a moment before tossing it on the counter and turning back to his boyfriend with that devious grin on his face again. He all but jumped on his lover, straddling those hips as he pushed him back against the counter in a fiery kiss, giggling happily as he spoke with those teeth still pressed together. "Hey, weren't we about right here when you got ballsy and asked if I wanted to make out? Good thing we were good skeles and just left it at kissing, right?" He chuckled and nuzzled his face down into the other's neck, nibbling at the bone as his pajama clad bottom slid down to press into that hefty length. "Mmmmm, I still want to feel you inside of me reeeally badly, Wolfy. What should I do so I can work on fitting you in? I mean, I... I-I know there's toys and stuff, but... mmmm, geez, it's going to be so embarrassing having to buy those!" His face began glowing brighter as he hid it further in his Wolfy's neck, that whole body wiggling with discomfort at the thought. "But... it might feel... r-really nice once I have them... right? I just need to... w-work up to something as... as big as you." He peered over his shoulder, feeling a bit of drool forming in his mouth as he rubbed abit more at that delicious-looking cock with his plump little rump, just imagining what it would look like inside of him. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. "I-...um... I'm s-sorry if it seems like I'm just focusing on... y'know... s-sexy stuff, I just... mmmm, you drive me wild and... no one's ever made me feel like this before." He looked back up at that sweet, fanged face, his own soft features looking completely, helplessly in love. "I just look at you and... I just... I want all of you. Body, mind and... and soul."

Papyrus gave a smiling groan at the praise, keeping a dozy eye on his little lover as he fetched out the muffins. Huffing an exaggerated whoosh of breath as he leapt into his lap, he went actually breathless at the kiss, lost in Sans for a moment before drawing his arms up to drape around his shoulders. "ballsy huh? an i'm sure you were the picture of shy innocence, berry." He tipped his head to the side to give him more room to work at his neck, jolting with a gasp as his rump hit his cock. Hugging him to his chest at the hiding, he rubbed a hand along his boyfriend's back. "aw, berry you'll get to... and maybe we can play with them too 'til you're ready for it." He smirked brokenly at the bit of drool and how he rubbed on him, kneading one of his scapula as he apologized. The look on that little blue face just had him whine. He leaned in, pressing his brow down to that sweet face, hooded gaze just adoring every feature of him, rubbing into the soft pajamas and smooth bone, his breath going slower as he just tried to keep remembering everything he could of Sans. From the look in those gentle eyelights to the way his bones felt under the clothing, how he fit against Papyrus' front, the sound of his voice... sliding a hand up to cup his cheek, he kissed that brow before tilting his head up to give a lingering kiss against those teeth. "you're fine, berry... i know its not just that... i can see it in those gorgeous eyes of yours. we'll have time for more, and... so long as its what you want, its yours."

He shivered at the touches and the way his own eager erection rubbed against the material between him and his lover's belly, the friction making him huff as he slowly continued working his ass against that hard magic behind him. "K-keep... t-touching me. It feels.... mmm _mnnn_ ~!" Soft panting moans escaped him as he nuzzled his face against his lover's collarbone, feeling the heat rise in his bones at the continued friction to his magic that had him slowly soaking the inside of his pants. "W-we need to... put the other muffins in the oven..." Slowly, shakily, he lifted up onto his feet, holding onto the counter in front of him for balance as he looked for the rest of the batter, not quite realizing he was putting a certain magic right in his boyfriend's face.

That delicious scent was right in front of his face, and he wasn't one to resist for long, especially when he was still quite ready to please. Nuzzling into the front of his pajamas, he slipped his hands down against where Sans' sacrum was, rubbing firm into the fabric over the bone as his tongue lapped out at the front with a hungry growl. Fingering the ridges of his lower vertebrae, Papyrus dragged his tongue hard at the wet fabric, then tipped his gaze up before he grabbed the pajamas in his teeth to drag him back down, huffing before turning his licking attentions to that little neck, grinding his arousal up into the space between his legs. He didn't move under the clothing, rubbing at his lover and petting heavier and just a little rough. Just enough to get those noises perked up in that lovely voice. "forget the muffins," he panted against Sans' neck, body damn near humming in excitement. He let their bodies just grind and rub for a bit before he said anything else. "wanna go upstairs?"


	6. Going Home

A surprised gasp filled the air as his body tensed and shivered at the contact to the front of the pajama pants and when that hand started fondling above his backside his knees started going weak and those soft, panting moans filled the air. It took little effort to convince him to come back down, sliding easily into his boyfriend's lap, face flush with desire and the tip of that soft blue tongue hanging out. "W-Wolfy..." His voice was a whining whisper as his head leaned to the side, giving him more access to his neck as his hips began grinding down against that hard stomach. "Hnnnnn, y-yes... it.... nnnn... that feels... s-so good..." Bright blue hearts looked up to his naughty pet's face, his own looking close to wrecked already. "Y-yeah, let's... g-go. Feels so... hot... nnn, turn... turn off the oven." He looked up at the appliance, wanting to do it himself, but he couldn't bring himself to stop that humping motion against his lover's hard body.

Using one arm to keep his boyfriend snug against his front as he stood, Papyrus used the other to fiddle with the oven until it clicked off. Licking at that exposed neck, he hugged Sans and just stood there loving on him, as if forgetting they had decided to move up, especially with those little hips humping at him. When he did remember that he was in charge of relocating their heavy petting, he was almost to the stairs before he had groaned again, pressing their brows together. "berry..." he breathed, not hurrying but definitely getting them up to Sans' room as he kept his mouth busy at his bones. Papyrus didn't even close the door as he pushed him down on the bed, grinding down into that small form and licking everywhere he could reach. Fingers teasing at the fabrics before he palmed his lover's cock through his pants, starting a steady rubbing. "can i taste you again, berry? or do you want something else from me?" his voice was a pleading whimper against his teeth, licking and kissing as much as he could once he'd asked. His claws found their way back around to that sacrum, trying to locate the best spots.

Soft thighs clenched tightly around him from the movement and it just caused him to squirm even more with how tightly he was pressed against the other's form. A stupidly pleased smile stretched over his face as he gripped his lover and impatiently rubbed against him, letting out a soft whimper when he felt that brow press to his own. "Hnnnn, y-yes... that... feels... mmmmnnnn, m-more..." The mouth on his neck was drinking him absolutely crazy, his toes curling behind the other's back as he simply pushed his hips more firmly against that body, feeling it twitch and throb in desperate desire. Hands still clung to that tank as he was pushed down, dragging the other with him as his body arched into the attentive mouth, his hips wiggling in an attempt to get his pants down, only to get them stuck halfway when he felt that palm against him that had him crying out from the sensitivity. " _Haaaahn_ ~! P-please, Wolfy! Taste me! Touch me! Just make me cum! I need you so bad right now!" His hands fell to the bed, clutching tightly to the sheets as he squirmed, the hand at his ass making him cry out with want. "Can you... mmmn..." He looked to Wolfy, then turned his face away as it turned bright blue, that bubbly ass squirming even more against his hand. "W-with... your... f-f-fingers... mmm..." He turned his shy gaze back to his lover, wondering how he'd react to the unspoken request as he started grinding those sweet cheeks down onto him. "P-...please?"

Edging the pants down out of his way, Papyrus wrapped his hand around that wet little cock, pumping as he let his fangs scrape the surface of his sweet bones. That bright blue, shy face had him growl against him, kissing him as he used his free hand to strip Sans' bottoms off his legs, wrapping his tongue around the thicker, smaller blue one. A tendril of spit lingered between them as he pulled his tongue out of his lover's mouth, panting. "anything for you, berry," he said, the had that had been busy at his arousal lifting to his maw, licking at his fingers, enjoying the taste and just drooling on the long digits. As he did, he let his hungry gaze linger on that adorable face, then devoured that length as he eased his fingers towards his boyfriend's bubbly butt. Teasing first with a wetted knuckle against the puckered entrance, he suckled on the cock in his mouth and just kept his eyelights begging up at Sans. Once he thought it might be slickened enough, Papyrus shifted to where he was pushing in, rubbing his finger in and out of that tight ring, slow and firm. He drooled on that little shaft, bobbing and letting his tongue trail down the underside as he kept pumping into his rump, keeping it steady until he slurped off the tip of his cock and licked his mouth.

That breath got heavier with each passing moment, one sensation after another flooding his senses and making him whine with delight. His body shifted to help remove those pants, head lifting to take in more of that sweet orange tongue with his own, giving it a hungry suckle before it was released. He watched that hand get licked, completely mesmerized by the act and making that little cock twitch harder. "Ohhhh... honey..." He let out a bit of a surprised yelp at the feel of the knuckle on his sensitive flesh, giving his boyfriend an embarrassed little smile to let him know he was alright before he let himself lean back and enjoy the sensation, keeping those warm blue hearts locked onto the other's eyes. " _Haaaah_ , you look... so... hnnnnn, stars I fucking love you, sweety." He reached a hand down, gently stroking against his lover's skull as he worked that twitching, dribbling mess of a cock with his mouth. A heady burst of pre gushed from the tip as he cried out, gripping his lover's skull at the feel of having that tight entrance invaded, taking a minute to breathe and slowly but surely let himself relax, watching that wonderful, dirty face bob at his cock until he simply couldn't hold himself up anymore. " _Haaaaah_ yes, Wolfy!! Hnnnn, j-just lllllike that!" He gripped hard at the bedding behind his head as his whole body arched, those hips moving with the movements, trying to get just the right rhythm going until he was a completely wrecked, drooling mess, those hearts going unfocused as he became enveloped in pleasure. "W-W-W-W-Wolfyyyyy~! I'm g-gonna... _nnn_ ~!" He felt himself come hard, ass clenching on his finger as that sweet blue release burst out as his lover licked at his mouth. He collapsed in a sweaty mess on the bed, huffing and writhing against that hand as if silently asking for more. "W-Wolfy...."

He slipped the fingers a bit deeper into that tightness, licking away at that mess of a pleased cock before he met those sweet eyelights. As his tunnel relaxed from coming down off his pleasure high, Papyrus pulled back... and pressed two in, slow and firm, just like before, while his mouth went back down over that little length. He rubbed those fingers inside him as he suckled, working to the second knuckle before he began a steady, gentle pumping, letting his tongue drag heavy over that cock before he could speak again. "berry... you're so good," he murmured, mouth still pantingly close to him, before he gave the cock another suckle, whimpering around it as his fingers continued their work inside his lover. His orange eyelights kept going hazy, immersed in pleasuring Sans and hearing every noise he made. Papyrus whined as he kept moving, pausing in his efforts at the firm little arousal to pant and gaze up at him with those unfocused eyelights, but kept his fingers pumping, even when he would have his tongue lolling to drool over his boyfriends chubby belly. "i love you berry."

That soft body almost seemed to melt when he pulled his finger back, taking the moment to breath before he felt that second finger stretching him out, causing a loud moan to echo through the house from that tense, tingling sensation that had him arching even more off the bed. At his words, Berry looked down, bright lights still hazy with lust as he opened his mouth to comment to his lover, trying to form words that simply wouldn't come and left him falling back onto the bed, speechless. The sounds rolling from his mouth were better than any words he could think of at the time and with trembling fingers he reached down, petting that scarred skull for a minute before slipping his hands around his thighs, pulling his legs up to completely open himself to those prodding fingers and hungry mouth. "I-... haaaaahn _... nnnlove you, too, Wolfy! So much! S-ssssoooo muuuuch!" He finally lifted that head up, a drunken smile on his face as drool and tears rolled freely down that flawless ivory, those hearts wavering from the endless pleasure his darling love was providing him. "M-... m-moooore... pleeeease." He pulled his legs up a bit further to encourage him to keep pushing, dying to get that feeling of fullness he was craving._

The sounds were more than enough to make the hulking skeleton moan right with him, laving every bit of attention he could muster on that dribbling, cute blue cock in his mouth. The raised legs just made it more delicious, gave him more room to work as he curled his free hand at one of his hips, caressing when he wasn't using that leverage to pull the squishy body closer. Even with fangs and talons, he was gentle, nothing scraping or scratching as he loved on Sans. The way he looked only augmented how beautiful he sounded, and Papyrus was near breathless with how hard he was panting. He felt the way his saliva had slicked down to where his fingers were going inside his little boyfriend, and let it coat his fingers before testing that snug tunnel. He scissored the two fingers, keeping that cock fully hilted in his mouth as he did, listening and hoping it wasn't too much right now.

His body curled off the bed as he cried out in a bellish moan that filled the air around them, his legs twitching as they tensed and then he started relaxing into it, letting his hips shift him against those fingers. That soft blue tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted along with his pet, trying to make words again but all he could muster where pleasured moans. With a needy whine he slid his hands further down, gripping those soft cheeks and further spreading them for the other as he rocked his body up and down, trying to match that rhythm, his cock throbbing and spilling more of that sweet seed onto his lover's tongue. "More... Wolfy, need... hnnnn... h-h-harderrr... _haaaah_ , p-pplease... mmmm-more." He let out a gasp as he felt himself stretching even further, his body trembling from the tight sensation, and on his face was a deliriously pleased expression.

The taste of his release had him give a muffled moan, lapping it up with whines, moving his fingers faster, trying to set a rhythm of stretching and filling, thinking he could get a third digit in soon. Leaving off on that sweet little cock, he licked his mouth and focused on pumping into Sans, tongue lolling as the sight had his face going even brighter orange. "you look so -good-, berry," he whispered in awe, that he was doing this for him, and slowed a moment to ease a third finger in, then chanced thrusting the fingers in deep, letting them set inside a lingering, firm moment before doing a slow back and forth stroking. Papyrus leaned back into licking at his lover's wet length, groaning and whimpering as he let the pacepick up again, eyelights in glowing hearts up to that pleasured face.

" _Gh-ghaaahaaah_! W-Wolfy, pl-pleeease... _haaaahnnnn_!" The world around him no longer existed. He couldn't see the ceiling. Everything was simply white with sparks of color and warmth, matching the sensations rising within him as those fingers did their work, his cock twitching with every thrust and gushing more of that sweet liquid every time he was stretched. He couldn't even hear his lover's words anymore, just a soft ringing in his skull that seemed to match his moans, getting more intense when he felt himself stretched over a third finger. "P-Paaaaappppyyyy... _haaaaahnnnnnn_ ~!" He arched hard as he felt warmth enveloping that sensitive cock again, his sockets wide and nearly blank from how hazed his lights were. Nothing existed right now. Nothing but that beautiful blossoming pleasure that soon had him filling his lover's mouth once more with that sweet, sticky cum, his mouth wide open in an almost silent scream of pleasure as he finally hit his limit. Even when he finally collapsed to the bed he was gone, staring with the blank, goofy grin of someone who was completely and thoroughly wrecked, his mouth twitching with the idea of saying something, but all that came out was heavy panting.

He whined long and hard at the responses, curling his tongue to gather all the sticky goodness his lover was making, keeping his fingers buried inside him, shifting back and forth to milk the rest of that cum. Once he'd collapsed, Papyrus carefully moved off him, licking his mouth as he wiped his hand on the borrowed pants, huffing as he crawled up on the bed. Curling his heavier bulk around the blissed-out little monster, he nudged a few kisses to his skull before nuzzling his face down against that neck, hugging him as he felt his soul pulsing with delight. He'd done all that to Sans, had him wracked in ecstasy, breathless and blissful. He rubbed that sweet little belly, keeping him pulled up snug against his chest and belly, his warmth just making Papyrus all the happier. He started licking at his neck and clavicle, just delighted to be close to his boyfriend. He whined when he heard an alarm, one he knew was the sound his brother used when he would set a reminder on his phone for him. Lifting his head, he noted it was coming from downstairs, and it wouldn't stop until Papyrus turned it off. Pressing one more kiss to Sans' skull, he pushed off the bed and went downstairs, where his coat was hanging on a hook beside the door. His phone was in one of the myriad pockets the clothing bore, and he fished it out. **Get home** is all it said, and he clicked it to silence with a sigh. He'd wanted to stay longer.

That bright blue soul was glowing brilliantly as it reached for his lover's, his body moving easily with him as he cuddled onto him and slowly he let his sockets fall closed as he started coming down from his high. He let out a soft little moan at the tingling sensation at his neck and started giggling as his belly was rubbed, squirming a bit under the touch with a bright smile curling on his face. With a soft, happy hum he nuzzled his face into the warmth of his darling boyfriend, moving his skull as he let him enjoy everything he wanted. Stars know, he deserved everything that made him happy. And then he was... leaving? He let out a pitiful whimper and cracked his sockets open, looking like a lost puppy as his lover walked out of the room and down the stairs. He wanted to follow. Stars, he wanted to follow so bad, but his body felt like it weighed a ton, unable to even scoot from his spot, much less trust himself to walk right now. He clutched at the sheets, turning his head to hide it there. They still smelled like him and it was slightly comforting. What was so important that he had to leave him all alone in his wrecked state?

Looking back up to the room, he whined even louder, shoving the phone back in his coat and making his way back up to where he wanted to be. Beside his lover. "i'm sorry," he breathed as he bundled Sans back against him, shivering as his voice cracked, "i... i wish," Papyrus' words broke as he couldn't choke back a whimpering sob, holding him as close as he could without squeezing too hard. It was several long moments of silence, just laying there holding him, shivering until he was crying citrine trails down his face, unwilling to let go. His soul ached, and he pressed his face into the warm curve of his neck. "i don't want... i want to stay so... so much..." he hiccuped as his voice cracked and strained. He whined and kissed at Sans' shoulder. "i'm sorry, i... i have to go soon."

Once the other had apologized he knew what was coming next. He knew it had to happen sooner or later. They both did. It didn't make it hurt any less. "O-oh...." He slowly curled his fingers around his lover, squeezing him close as he buried his face into his neck, breathing him in as he tried to find the words. Something to comfort him so he wasn't so sad... but he didn't trust his own voice. And if he cried, too, it'd only make it worse. "I-it's... it'll..." He cleared his throat and clutched at Papyrus a bit more tightly before taking a deep breath and leaning back to smile brightly up at him, trying to ignore the soft cyan tears rolling down his cheeks. "It'll be alright. It's... it's not goodbye forever. W-we'll see each other again really soon and... and we'll find a way to talk and maybe see each other in the m-meantime, right?" He took a deep, shuddering breath, finally steadying his body enough to scoot up and carefully kiss away those soft orange tears, using a hand to wipe away what his teeth couldn't catch. "I love you so much, Wolfy. I'll miss you and... after you've b-been... gone a while... it'll... it'll make our reunion that much sweeter... right?" His smile was looking more and more forced by the second as he held back a flood of tears, containing an entire storm inside of himself. He wanted to kick and scream and tell him he couldn't go. That he had to stay and he shouldn't be leaving him alone so soon. It wasn't fair! None of this was fair! How did Papy even deal with this?! He took another deep, shuddering breath and buried his face once again as he let it out, his entire body tensing as he tried his damnedest not to cry... but in the end it was futile and he broke down on his sweet lover.

As Sans spoke, he just laid there, shivering and holding him and crying as he just wanted nothing more than to keep in this moment forever. To not have to leave. He felt the tears being kissed and brushed away, and he struggled to rein in the ones still coming, managing to look into his boyfriend's sweet blue gaze, trying to just sink into the way he looked, but his forced smile had the larger skeleton whine a low cry as he petted along that soft frame and tried his damnedest to calm down. He needed to calm down and just... try to remember everything about his sweet blueberry, that it was just a week and they'd get to visit again. He hugged Sans tighter as he started to cry, rousing so much of a desire to comfort that his own tears stopped. Nuzzling against him, he whispered his words back to him. It's alright. It's not forever. Soon. His voice cracked again as he told him he loved him too, and would miss him and be so, so very happy when he got to see him again. He bit back a strangled noise, lifting those chubby cheeks to kiss and wipe away the streaks of cyan across his face, just as he'd done for him. "its only... its only a week. i'll... i'll be back before you know it, berry. i'll be back and we'll get to spend time together again. would you like me to bring you anything?'

He shook his head roughly and wrapped his whole body around the bigger skele, letting out a string of pouty whines as he squeezed him tighter and sniffle. "J-just... just you. It's all I want, okay?" He gave a another sniffle and pressed a hard kiss to his lover's cheek, another soft whine escaping him before he finally loosened himself. "A-alright, um... s-so... how... how _do_ you go back? Can I... can I walk with you there?" He sat up on his knees and started wiping at his eyes as he tried to calm himself down, his soul quivering in his chest, beginning to look and feel like ice with the way he tried to contain all of those emotions welling up in him. He knew if he didn't he wouldn't be able to let him go. He knew he needed to, but... Stars he just wanted to keep him at his side forever.

Humming a kiss to his brow, Papyrus managed to contain himself enough to stand up, running his talons in soothing strokes along the ivory skull. "it's a short walk into the forest. shouldn't... take too long," his voice dropped sadly at that, rubbing away the tinge of tears from his face. He needed to look appropriate for going back. He went stiffly over to where his clothing had been shoved away at the end of the bed, pulling off the borrowed tanktop and sweats. Buttoning his pants, he looked at the bundle of his heavy sweater and the tanktop underneath, tugging the thin fabric free before pulling the sweater on and leaving the light undershirt on the bed. Picking up his little boyfriend, he kissed his brow, nose, cheek, and lingered on his mouth as he nuzzled his face to Sans'. "just... promise you won't... try to come through with me. it's not safe for you there," he said, his voice strained and begging.

He whimpered at the sweet kisses and eagerly pressed back against the other until he spoke. Soft cheeks puffed out and he looked off to the side, not looking like he was going to agree until he let out a heavy sigh and shrugged. "Yeah, okay. It wouldn't make a huge difference anyways, would it? I'd still have to end up coming back because of the time space shifty whatever." He grumbled and pouted to himself before squeezing his lover in a tight hug, those soft thighs squishing against him before he let them melt away and wiggled to be let down. "Just... let me get dressed first..." Once he was on the floor, he moved to his closet, tugging out a pair of khaki pants and a white sweater, slipping them on before adding his blue bandana. He walked over and took his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it as he looked down at the ground, shuffling a socked foot against the carpet. "I'm... I'm ready, I guess."

He gave his lover a sad smile at the grumbly pouting, returning the embrace before letting him go to get dressed. Holding his hand, Papyrus rubbed his thumb as soothingly as he could to the back of that little palm, and he just wanted so much to be able to stay. He didn't want to disappoint Sans, but... he sighed as they both went downstairs, and he looked over at his heavy, thick coat. It almost seemed oppressive, how it hung there, and he dug out his collar and chain from a larger inside pocket, rubbing his fingers over the thick leather. "would you mind making sure it sits right?" he asked, shifting down to squat in front of him, the unbuckled collar still in one hand and his small hand in the other. The chain dangled to the floor, burnished and dark from years of use.

His feet dragged against the carpet and the stairs as he followed along, unable to look anything but glum as he followed along. While Papyrus messed with his coat, he focused on getting his boots on, tucking the ends of his pants into them so they didn't get too soggy outside, but his attention was quickly diverted when that collar was brought out for him. He didn't even notice when he inhaled sharply, feeling a soft blush creep onto his face as he peered between the collar and his lover, his hand slowly moving over to brush against the leather before taking it. "Why... um... wh-why do you... wear this?" His face turned a deeper shade of cyan as he moved closer, thumbs caressing the material as he brought it up to his lover's neck, getting a strange feeling he couldn't quite describe thrumming through his soul like a note on a harp. His body was perfectly straight as he fastened the collar around him almost reverently. It just felt so... symbolic. "Th-there. Is... is that alright?" He let his hands glide over the accessory, brushing against the bone beneath it in the process as his mind began to wander. He could just... grab the chain. Use it to drag his lover back upstairs and make him stay longer. His fingers hesitated where the collar was hooked to the leash, rubbing it carefully between his fingers as he felt his magic stirring along with his soul. With a soft, shuddering breath he gripped the leash tightly and used it to tug his pet's head up to meet his, his free hand slipping behind that scarred skull as he pressed into a deep, longing kiss, letting that blue tongue force its way into the other's mouth with a soft moan. Wolfy was his dammit. He had to give him up. Push him away into a whole other timeline. It wasn't fair!

The question was one he'd asked his own brother when he'd given him the collar and chain. Why?  
Papyrus had leaned in enough that Sans could buckle it properly, feeling the way he petted along his neck once the familiar weight was in place. Nodding at the question of it being alright, feeling the way his fingers lingered on the metal ring and first links. He whined, soul pounding, as his head was jerked up, the sound fading into his boyfriend's mouth as his claiming tongue and kiss. Papyrus hugged around his shoulders until the smaller decided to release him from it, running his fingers along the side of his sweet face. That sad, sweet, disappointed face. "i hate leaving, berry," he murmured, still hoping to at least cheer his boyfriend up even for a moment, even though he knew they both would be unable to be too happy this coming week, "but its... only a week. it's only a week," he seemed to need to have heard himself say it. It gave him something to look forward to, rather than just another week of what he'd had before. Now they could enjoy time together, make plans for their next visits. Rubbing the heavy collar, he stood up for a moment to retrieve his coat and pull his boots on, then returned to scoop up his boyfriend in a warm embrace, wrapping that coat around him. "the collar is just for show," he started, carrying him out the door and just needing to keep hold fo him for as long as he could.  
As they walked, he continued talking, trying to avoid the feeling of that moment they had to part. "at first it was to keep me safe. to deter other monsters from attacking me, for fear of incurring my brother's wrath. it never really meant anything to us, just... something to protect me. until i could do it myself." Papyrus flinched as they reached that rend in reality, the way between here and there. Just the sight of it had him tighten his arms around Sans, still feeling so unable to let go. He had to, and he didn't want to put him down. The monster whined as he squatted down to let him put his own booted feet down in the snow. "i love you, berry."

The tightness of the leash loosened, though he still kept his fingers around the length further down. He furrowed his brow and frowned, cheeks puffing as he looked like he wanted to stand his ground and stop him, finding it hard to keep fighting himself mentally, but... he watched his Wolfy, the air leaving his cheeks in a soft sigh as he just took in the sight of him, memorizing it to make it last before he was picked up. Little arms wrapped firmly around his neck as he held himself close, wanting to feel as much of him as he could as he was carried, his chin resting right in the crook between shoulder and neck as he let his body go a bit more limp in his arms. "So... if you don't need it anymore, why keep wearing it?" He peered over when he felt they'd stopped, looking at that strange warp in space that would take his boyfriend away and for a moment he clung even tighter to that form, trembling softly in the other's embrace as he leaned down, resisting the urge to put his feet down for a while before he told himself he was only making it harder on the both of them. When his feet touched the ground he pressed his face into Papyrus' shoulder, gripping him tightly as he shook, trying so hard not to cry. He whimpered as he leaned up to press another firm kiss to those fanged teeth, slipping his hands up to his shoulders to pull him in closer before he whispered into him. "I love you, too, Wolfy." Those hands released him and he quickly dashed away, trying to hide his face as he felt tears slipping down. When he got a few yards away, he stopped, standing still for a moment before he turned and smiled brightly at the other skele, waving his hand energetically in the air and calling out. "Goodbye, Wolfy! I'll miss you!" His shoulders shook as he held back another sob, then turned to head back home, knowing if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to let go.

Papyrus didn't get to answer, those smooth teeth were pressing to his fangs in a kiss, and he didn't want to miss the sound of Sans' voice as he whispered back. Turning to watch as he bolted away, he stayed in that lowered squat for a moment, just... needing to see him until he was gone. He needed to not move yet, of he might just run after him and not be able to turn back. Papyrus shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and turned to the rend, staring at it as he let that mask for his world slip into place. He stared at it for a few long moments, as if that would change the fact of what he had to do, before pulling a hand out and flicking his wrist, a bone appearing in midair. He pressed the sharp tip against an edge of the tear, feeling the summon vibrate in his palm, bucking against the warp, and as he shifted it, the sensation of the bone catching on something was all he needed, letting it sit there as he moved his hand off it. Walking forward, it was like he disappeared behind a curtain, and once he was gone, the bone faded away.

+++++

The walk home was uneventful, and he opened the door without a word, locking it behind him before he just, stared into the house. It wasn't as bright, and several things were off enough that it didn't let him imagine he were anywhere else but home. The scent of coffee and cigars was the most noticeable, and he was glad for that. It didn't smell like the other house, and the familiarity was calming to the skeleton.  
"You got home sooner than I thought you would," Sans said, sitting on the couch with a book, and he got his phone off the table to tap out a quick message to his lover.  
-My brother is back, you can go anytime.-  
"it... was earlier than i thought, but the alarm did..." his voice slipped, and Sans waved it off.  
"Do not," he started, shutting the book with a loud thud, "let it leave the house, mutt." Putting the book aside, he turned his dark blue gaze up to his brother. It was hard, but in the depth and set of his face, Papyrus could read the facets of emotion in his brother, and he knew exactly why his brother was concerned. He couldn't slip up, not out there. Here at home, at least, he was always safe, with Sans. But out there, he had nothing but the facade he'd learned. Papyrus nodded.  
"Of course, mi'lord."

Papyrus was already into his fifth beer with Undyne, still complaining about how unfair it was that someone was... was... 'tainting my little bro, man... he's just... i know he's a grown monster, but... i just.. i don't think he was ready, y'know? i mean... yeah, it looked like he was on top and in control and shit, but... but... what if he just thought it was like... some grown up game? and that, that... fuckin' _mutt_ was just-... ah, hold on.' He pulled out his phone and checked the message, letting out a relieved sigh before standing up and finishing off what was left of his can, his head barely even swimming at this point. 'hey, thanks for listenin' to me bitch, Undyne. you're... you're a real good friend.' He stumbled back a bit. Huh. Maybe he was swimming a little more than he thought. 'i'll see ya around.' He tossed the can into the trash and turned to head out of the lab before taking a shortcut home. The fish monster, who'd been sitting at her computer typing away as Papyrus went on, pulled an earbud from her ear and turned to look around, swearing she had heard something, but with nothing there she just shrugged it off and went back to work.

Paps walked into the house to see his brother curled up on the couch, snoring softly as he snoozed, his face streaked in cyan tears. He clenched his fists at the sight. That fucker made his little bro cry?! What the fuck?! He tried to calm down as he felt himself shaking, turning away to go grab a blanket and come back to drape it over his brother before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to his skull. He let his face linger close, taking in those soft feature before reaching a hand up to wipe away those tears, a soft whisper escaping him before he could even think to stop it. '...he doesn't deserve you, bro...' With a sigh he stood up, wobbled, then made his way up to his room to go sleep off the beers, pulling his phone out to type out a message to his lover.  
-I'm home.-


	7. Unexpected

It was several hours before Papyrus woke up, the smell of tacos being cooked downstairs. Stars, what time was it? Checking his phone, he just saw that his Master had sent a 'good boy' in response ot his last message, and that it was at about dinnertime. So Sans hadn't come up to wake him yet. He contemplated just staying put and waiting, but... damn he'd been away enough already today. Pushing up, he checked over himself, deciding the shorts here fine, but changed his tanktop, the other one had beer dribbled on it, which would only incite his brother to scolding him. A tiny throb in his head was all that was left of his drinking earlier, chuckling to himself at the small victory. Sleep through any hangover and get up to have smokes, he'd often say to himself. But he wasn't going outside, instead making his way to the kitchen, stopping when he noticed the untouched pan of muffins sitting on the table. Moving closer, he figured they were probably from this morning, and wondered vaguely about why they weren't eaten already.

Sans was just taking the meat off of the stove when his brother walked in and he turned to give him his bright smile. "Good morning, lazybones. So nice of you to join me. I was beginning to think I'd be eating dinner alone tonight." His eyes, his voice, his entire demeanor seemed tired, dark circles and soft cyan stains the lingering evidence of his hours of quietly crying. But now wasn't the time for tears. His brother was awake and dinner was ready. It was time to smile and be happy because... because... his face fell a bit. Because it's what he was supposed to do. It's who he was. The smile disappeared completely as he made his way past his brother to start setting ingredients on the table. "Papy, could you... grab the plates, please?" He let out a soft, shuddering sigh as he set the food down, lingering as his gaze caught on the muffins. No, no. Don't think about it. Don't let Papy see you cry. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before turning back to the kitchen to finish getting dinner set up for the two of them.

That tired lilt to everything he did, it had Papyrus worried enough that he couldn't quite find the words to reply, instead just going over and getting the plates like his little brother had asked. That sigh, followed by that deep breath... like he was trying so hard to keep it together. It was easy to imagine it as that mutt's fault, that he'd done something to hurt that happy monster, and he gritted his teeth not to just say it out loud. Setting the plates on the table, he looked at the muffins again, and decided to not try to remember anything about it, since he'd spent the majority of the day drinking away anything that had happened. Sliding down into the chair, he toyed with his plate, pushing it down against the tabletop and letting it fall back down, frowning as he just kept wondering what the hell was going to happen. That mutt was taking advantage of his brother's sweet nature. Was he just going to keep letting him? Fuck, his Master said it wasn't about him, but... how the hell was he going to let this keep going if it made Sans look so damn hurt?

That smile was back as he brought the warmed taco shells out and set them down, looking at the spread with pride... he'd have to cook for Wolfy next time he was here. One week. He could do this. He'd just have to find something fun to do in the meantime, since, as they always say, time flies when you're having fun. Right? It seemed pretty accurate when his Wolfy was here, anyways. The sound of the plate dropping onto the table shook him out of his thoughts and he peered over at his brother, blinking curiously at his expression. "Is everything alright, Papy?" He hopped into his seat and started putting together a couple of tacos for himself while he watched his brother. "What all, um... what all did you do today?" He certainly wasn't about to talk about what he did today, though... Papy already got a good idea considering this morning... He looked down at his plate at the thought. Stars, Papy _knew_. His big brother, who'd taken care of him and been at his side all these years... who'd treated him like such an innocent baby bones all these years... he knew. He'd seen first hand. That face got darker. Geez, he was starting to lose his appetite as embarrassment took over. "I'm, um... I'm... s-sorry about... about how I acted this weekend... I... sh-shouldn't have been so rude." He stared at some of the meat that had fallen from one of his tacos and toyed with it, pushing it around his plate with a fingertip.

Papyrus waited, not sure yet just how well he was going to handle this. No, nothing was alright, everything was terrible and he couldn't do anything about it, as far as his Master was concerned. He toyed with an empty taco shell between his hands, though he was trying not to break it. He just... needed to try to focus on something, _anything_ but what the last day and a half had done to him. Them. Everything. 'uh, just... hung out at Undyne's place. didn't do much, you know. anime an stuff.' Not a total lie, there had been anime going on her tv while he had talked to her. Then he noticed the darker flush of his brothers face, coughing to clear his throat as he made something of a mess scooping meat and cheese into the shell. He had to put all of it down when Sans gave that stammered apology and seemed to be disinterested in his own dinner. And Sans loved tacos, so... 'you... you're okay, bro,' he said, not quite able to say what he really thought. Stars, just try to remember, its not about you. Anything but it being about you. 'if... if it makes you feel better, Sans... i, uh... well,' Papyrus cut himself off with a mouthful of taco, looking askance and just having no idea how to deal with this.

Those big blue eyes turned up at his brother's coughing, shining with concern for a moment before he noticed his brother hadn't eaten anything yet, so obviously wasn't choking. Papy couldn't even look at him now... ugh, he was probably completely disappointed in his little brother's behavior. Drink, smoking and having sex with his lover's brother. What had gotten into him? A shiver ran down his spine and he looked down at his lap, gripping at his shorts as he tried not to cry again. _You're a grown monster, Sans. He does all of those things, so why can't you?_ He let out a soft sigh and looked to his food before picking a taco up to tear into it. Hungry or not, he needed to eat, since he hadn't eaten at all today. He felt a little better once he'd finished it, looking up to his brother as he rubbed his sockets dry on his sleeve. "Well, what? You can... you can say whatever's on your mind, Papy. I'm _not_ a baby bones. I can handle it."

If only he thought, both wishful and tormented at the same time. He let the conversation drag as he forced himself to eat another shell of meat and cheese, trying like hell not to just... lose it. 'I... I know...' he started, knowing it was vague and stupid, toying with a piece of cheese that had escaped to fall on the table, 'you... you feel okay, Sans?' Papyrus' voice had gone small and strained, trying to not think about too much. Thinking was a bad idea, he knew that. He tried focusing on what his Master had said, using those words as a barrier against... saying the wrong thing. 'i just worry about you, that's all.'

He stared at his brother for a minute before that bright smile finally returned in all of its genuine glory. "I'm... alright. I just... I miss him. I feel like we... hardly got to spend any time together, so... so saying goodbye was just really hard. But! I get to see him again in just a week, so I'm sure I'll start perking back up as the week goes on. I just... h-... how do you deal with it, Papy? I mean... is... is it hard for you? Not getting to see the other Sans more?" He kept his gaze on his brother as he started on his second taco, starting to feel better as he talked about it. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard if he still had his brother to keep him company. He'd just have to find things to distract himself. Keep himself busy. He'd always been good at keeping himself busy before!

He missed him. Stars he didn't know quite how to handle that right now. When he asked about the other Sans... he almost wondered himself. Their relationship had started months ago, not even the second visit had finished out before they had... 'heh... now that you ask, I guess we just, uh, didn't really focus on that part of it. Just, its every weekend, we both have work, even if I am kinda, heh, slacking on it.' Trying to put it in the mindset of him and his Master... the other Sans didn't seem was affectionate as... nope nope wrong thought. 'it just uh, we don't really think about it, i guess. t-the phone calls an texting help, i guess?' Yeah, there was that. The times he just needed to have the other Sans telling him what he should do, what he should already - _know_ \- to do. Just... why did it have to be him? Stars it felt like, if it had been practically any other monster, Papyrus would've had an easier time accepting this. He let his mouth get full of taco before that question tried to fall out.

His face lit up at the talk of using the phone to help, bouncing in his seat a bit as he stared his big brother down. "Oh, that's right! I was going to see if you could show me how that works! Do you have to have a special phone or something? I think it'd help a whole bunch if I could just, you know, hear his voice. I mean, you two sound kind of similar, but it's not quite the same." He giggled and pulled his phone out of his pocket, smiling warmly down at it as he thought about being able to at least talk to his boyfriend every day even if he couldn't hold him. It was better than nothing and, hey! It'd be a great way to get to know him better without getting distracted by... heheh. His blush was back as his mind wandered down that train of thought before he remembered his brother was there and he pressed the phone against his lap and looked to the side... towards the muffins. "Ooh! I completely forgot! Me and Wolfy made you, um... a-apology muffins this morning. They're, um... honey nut flavored. I thought you might like them."

'i uh... i can't with just one of em,' he admitted, the words feeling dry in his mouth as he broke up that escaped piece of cheese from earlier, pinching it between his fingertips, 't-to do it i need both phones, so they can get linked up to be able to communicate...' Papyrus mumbled, the words likely being technical nonsense to Sans, but he caught himself after a minute, coughing before rubbing the back of his skull. 's-sorry bro, just... it'll have to wait. i-i'll do that next weekend, though,' he assured him, before realizing what he'd just said, and shoved a half-empty taco in his mouth. Bad enough he had his little brother, now he'd get to talk to him all the time... and... Papyrus half-whined, half-shuddered as he recalled some of the things he and the other Sans had done over the phone. He couldn't think about that right now, stop it, think about.-'huh?' he focused on the tin of untouched baked goods, and covered his face in his head. Shit, he - _did_ \- like honey nut muffins. They were practically the best muffins ever. But knowing that - _he-_ had a hand in making them, that morning... when... ugh. He could almost hear the sounds his brother had made before he'd left, and a dark, angry pit made itself known in his non-existent stomach. 'oh, t-thanks bro, i'll uh... i'll maybe have one later. i'm... i'm all full on dinner, thanks,' he said, a little too quickly as he shoved his plate aside.

"Oh... okay." As quickly as it appeared that brightness disappeared at the bad news... he'd be waiting all week for two things now. It was going to be the longest week of his life. Even work wasn't going to be able to distract him enough to make him feel better. Hearing his brother whine caught his attention enough to pull him out of his sulking and he lifted a brow at the other curiously, but he let it go as the discussion moved towards the muffins. "Alright. I hope... they aren't too bad now that they're cold. I just... wanted to do something nice for you." He smiled softly before picking up his plate, keeping his eyes locked onto it as he stood up and moved around the table to collect his brother's as well... but as he set his own plate on top he turned and wrapped his arms around his brother, nuzzling his face into his chest as he tried to fight the tears. There was still a shimmer of cyan wetness along the bottom of his sockets as he peered up at his brother with a worried expression, looking pouty and ready to cry again. "Do... do you still love me, Papy? I know... I know I wasn't very good this weekend and... I feel like... I-... I disappointed you and... I know you said it's okay, but... you still seem so..." He stopped and sniffled, bringing an arm around to wipe at his eyes before the tears could fall again.

The hug jolted him out of his thoughts, a slight flush of pale tangerine across his cheekbones as he just sat there, more out of shock than anything. Pulling his attention back to the present, he hugged his brother against him as he nodded. 'yeah, of course I still love you, Sans. I just...' _am completely jealous of that mutt_... 'I just got a lot on my mind, ya know. p-processing this an all. I mean, uh...' he looked away, the blush still there, but thankfully much less apparent than before, 'y-you'd just told me before we left that you thought, y'know, that they, uh... gave you the creeps. and then i come home and... y'know.' Papyrus gave a shrug, as if to say it was out of nowhere, but really he... couldn't keep going down that way. Instead he hoisted his little brother in a firmer hug, pressing his brow against the top of that smooth little skull. 'I love you no matter what, Sans. you're my awesome baby bro, an there's nothing that'll change that. ok?'

He nodded and squeezed his brother a little tighter, taking a deep breath before finally relaxing a bit and loosening his arms so he could look up. "I know, I just... I guess I was judging the books by their covers and..." His face flushed a deep blue as he looked off to the side, suddenly feeling shy and ashamed for the tantrum he'd been having before his brother had gone out on his date. "I guess I was just... jealous. You were... you were going out with this other version of me and... and trying to act like it was going to be some innocent little date and it just... I dunno... made me feel like you were treating me like a child all over again. That you'd rather spend time with that other Sans because... because he was more _grown up_ than me... because you... were doing lewd things with him and... he looked like me. It... made me feel weird..." His face was full of mixed emotions for a minute as he tried to gather his thoughts, but slowly he turned that warm smile back up to his brother. "But... I get it now! Even if you two have similarities, Wolfy's a completely different monster, so... it doesn't seem nearly as weird." He squeezed his brother in a tight hug once again, grinning to himself as he started feeling better again. "I love you, too, Papy. No matter what."

Well. That was... certainly not what he'd thought to hear. But it did make sense, he agreed. They - _were_ \- different. They - _did_ \- share enough in common, visually, that... he had admitted to his lover that he'd... fantasized a couple times, about it. And even though he'd only been a little judgey, at first, the other Sans hadn't really - _shamed_ \- him for it. If anything it seemed he'd gone out of his way to seem even less like his brother, perhaps to really drive home the differences, and... it was something he liked about his Master. It was different with them. He managed to smile back to his brother, rubbing his cheek before he saw just that he really was feeling better. Really, that's all that mattered, right? 'me and him... heh... we did have that come up, i guess. but you're right, we're all different monsters. and... i'm sorry, for...' he took a deep breath, remembering a lot of what he'd discussed with the other Sans before, and even sometimes with Undyne and Muffet, 'i'm sorry for making you feel like... i didn't trust you. with adult stuff. i just... i just wanted to keep you safe, you know? like... if you grew up, you wouldn't want my help anymore, i guess.'

He laughed as he looked up at his brother, those bright eyes full of stars as he gave him another squeeze. "Oh, Papy... you're my big brother! I'll always want your help! Not that the Magnificent Sans needs it very often, but... when I do, you're the monster I trust the most to be there for me." He finally released his brother and picked up the plates, tapping his fingers on the bottom for a moment before looking up at the other expectantly. "S-so, um... What do you think of Wolfy? And, tell me honestly!" He gave Papyrus a stern look before heading to the kitchen to clean the plates off now that he was feeling a bit like his old self.

That starry gaze hit him right in the soul, needing to just hug him closer a moment to not end up looking dumbfounded into those eyelights. Fuck, why did this have to be so - _difficult_ \- to keep back? He'd spent years building up resistance, and with the other Sans' help, he thought he'd be able to let off enough steam that he wouldn't end up getting lost. That he'd be satisfied with what he got and wouldn't fuck up his relationship with his baby brother by being... Papyrus sighed as he left those thoughts to fade, then he was looking at Sans, and choked on his own breath when he asked about the mutt... Wolfy. Stars it was such an odd nickname, just like his brother to pick it, with just a touch of cuteness to it. If he hadn't know that it was given to his doppelganger, he might even have liked it. He didn't get up as Sans went into the kitchen, rubbing his brow with his sockets squeezed shut. _What do I -think- of him? I think he's taking complete and total advantage of you and doesn't really know what he's doing! If his brother's any indication... fuck, no, don't... don't think too much about that..._ He didn't move for the longest time, likely not until hie brother was done cleaning up, and would jump at his reappearance, looking all the world like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't.

Sans jumped as well when he went to grab the bowl of lettuce and his brother reacted so oddly. "Wh-what?" He blinked at Papyrus, looking startled before he laughed and shook his head. "Geez, Papy. I wasn't asking you to explain the secrets of the universe! I just wanted to know what you think of my, um..." He stopped and hugged the bowl to his chest as he tried to think for a moment. Was it... too much too fast? It was one thing for Sans to be discovering sex and... his brother was already not dealing well with that fact... how would he react to knowing he and Wolfy were... dating? "...m-my friend." He smiled nervously, _hoping_ he wasn't completely obvious about hiding something, but if he was he wasn't going to stick around to find out, since he had food to put away and he was quick to get on it.

 _Friend, huh... wonder if he even realized that my baby bro isn't just a fuck buddy._ Papyrus actually grimaced as that thought completed, and he rubbed his brow right between the sockets. 'just... it's a lot all at once, to take in. i mean... i am dating his brother, and i don't think that's gonna change, from what i can tell. so it's not like there's no reason for you guys to be uh, friends.' He had barely gotten the last word out before Sans had hurried off with the leftovers, berating himself for letting his thoughts get so mucked around while trying to talk with him. Stars, it was harder than he'd ever imagined. Pressing his fingers hard into his browbones, he felt a headache coming on, and he really wished they hadn't cleaned out his good stuff. There was still some watered junk, but he just... he needed something stronger right now. Pushing up out of his chair, he fishes some cigarettes and his phone out. 'Sans I'm goin' outside a minute, be right back.'  
-dammit this talk is taking way too much out of me, babe. I feel like im gonna collapse and we've hardly said anything.-  
-You're outside smoking aren't you? I've told you, Papyrus, it's not about you. This is about how your brother feels, just remember that.-  
_Right. How he feels._ Papyrus didn't message his lover back, instead finishing up the cigarette and snuffing it out in the snow. Turning, he realized he'd locked himself out, and he was too goddamn wound up to just teleport. 'Sans... uh... cant you let me in?' he called, his brow having thumped on the door when he'd realized what had happened.

He was just finishing up putting away the leftovers when he heard his brother's voice outside, rolling his eyelights when he heard the thunking against the door. Even if he hadn't heard his words he knew exactly what had happened. It wasn't exactly the first time. "Papyyy, how do you keep locking yourself out like this?" He stood on the other side of the door with an amused smirk on his face as he shook his head. "I'm beginning to think you just like having the Magnificent Sans come to your rescue! Well! Luckily for you, I'm in a much better mood, so..." He unlocked the door and swung it open with a bright smile for his brother as he dramatically waved a hand to invite him in. "Welcome home once again, Papy!" He giggled before a yawn overtook his mouth, beginning to wonder how he could still be so tired after sleeping most of the day away. Perhaps it was time to go to... "Oh fudge! I need to do laundry!" Memories flooded his mind again and he glanced to his brother before a dark blue blush took over his face, though he didn't stay around long enough for it to be too thoroughly observed. He hustled up to his room and started stripping away the soiled bedding, letting his eyes linger on the stains before he wadded it up and set it to the side. He gathered up his pajamas, along with the ones Wolfy had worn... stopping for a moment to lift them to his face and breathe in that scent. He shuddered as he felt his soft thighs clench together and he looked around to make sure there were no prying eyes before he carefully folded them and hid them under his pillow, then grabbed up the rest of the laundry to take downstairs to toss into the washer, trying not to look his brother in the eye as he attempted to ignore the soft body shifting his clothing about in such a distracting manner.

'you're right bro, i'm just a mess without you,' Papyrus smirked as he came in, then tipped his head slightly as he yawned. The comment and flush had all the calm he'd managed to scrape up just dropped to tiny shattered shards, going over to the couch to just - _drop_ \- himself onto it. He heard the commotion of his brother gathering everything, but he didn't look. He just... tried to remember what all he'd been told, what he should know by now. The movement in the corner of his socket caught his attention, but Papyrus snapped his gaze away almost as soon as he'd looked, fumbling for the remote and turning the tv to whatever he could find immediately. Of course, NTT. If it wasn't on, it was something else starring the robot. Which, he could get, but damn did it all have to be so... mindless? He sighed and leaned back more, trying to get comfortable, but then his gaze strayed to the laundry room, and dammit stop. He snapped it back ot the tv and tried to just drown his mind in junk.

The laundry room was filled with a loud clang as Sans closed the washer and let it do its thing, sighing softly as the evidence of his weekend was washed away. If it hadn't been so messy he might have.... No, no. That would have been gross. Besides, he still had the pajamas that smelled like him. He let out a dreamier sigh and shifted his clothing as he walked back out and moved towards the couch, hopping into his seat with a bright smile on his face as he turned to his brother. "Did I miss anything good?" Those bright blue eyes sparkled for a moment before he turned back to the glowing box and curled his feet up under his butt, which just made those poor khakis strain against his added bulk. He didn't mind the feel of it so much, but the strain it put in the front of his pants was incredibly distracting from the show and he could feel his face flushing as his whole body seemed to feel a touch warmer. Ugh, was he getting sick?

'huh? oh, uh, nah i don't think so,' Papyrus murmured, not letting his gaze shift, trying to just be the lazybones his brother always called him, even as he sat next on the couch with him. He shifted just a bit, as if to find a more comfy spot, but nudged a bit further away from Sans while letting his shoulders droop more. He could do this, he'd done it mostly already, just... now Sans had another monster to focus on. Maybe he'd get used to it, even if it wasn't fair and was just... _its not about me, its not_ , he reminded himself, barely paying any attention to anything around him. He heard his brother make a slight sound, and his response was instinctual rather than conscious. 'you alright bro?'

"Hmmm? O-oh... um... I think so? I just feel a little.. off." He lifted a hand to his brow and pressed into it, frowning softly at what he felt before scooting over closer to his brother and leaning in before grabbing his hand and bringing it up to the same spot, that face flushing softly at the contact. It felt... pleasantly tingly. "Do I feel... warm to you?" He turned to look at the commotion on the tv... apparently Napsta'd gone out amongst his fans and they were losing their minds. He smiled softly at the oddly attractive robot and somehow it felt like his whole body went even warmer without him even realizing he was still holding his brother's hand captive. "Maybe I should.. just head to be-... oh, right, laundry." He finally dropped the hand and sighed before slumping sideways against his brother. half-lidded sockets simply staring at the screen in front of him.

'off?' he echoed, glancing over when his hand was claimed to press to that warm brow. He nodded briefly, his voice a bit distracted by having Sans moving into his space, 'oh, uh... yeah a bit warm.' Papyrus could've sworn that brow felt warmer after a sec, but maybe just from it being trapped there. When he slumped even more on him, Papyrus just cursed all the stars for his shitty luck and sat there, crossing his arms over his belly and trying to just focus on the stupid show. it took awhile, but he began to notice it really was feeling kinda warm in here, and he shifted uncomfortably. Maybe he'd get up and turn down the- 'hey bro, uh... you... feel'n any different?'

The more he sat there, the more affectionate he started feeling... it... had been a while since he and his brother had cuddled like this. Since he'd gotten older, he supposed it would just be odd for two grown monsters to be cuddly like this, but this... it was nice. He turned his head and nuzzled his face slowly against his brother's arm with a soft sigh. He felt so smooth and he smelled... well, he smelled like his Papy. When he finally heard his brother's voice it felt like he was coming out of a daze and that hooded gaze lifted to look up at the elder monster's face with a touch of confusion as he thought about it. "Ummm... what do you mean... different? I mean... I guess I felt... a bit different since yesterday, but... I kind of just figured it was because of... you know..." He looked away with that face turning several shades darker as he thought about him again. "...Wolfy."

'you're not exactly focused much either,' Papyrus added, more to himself than in response to his sibling. He noticed something in that look of confusion before Sans had shifted his gaze away to blush, and he could slap himself for not noticing it sooner. To be fair, it wasn't as if he'd seen his brother going into heat before but... _shut up stop thinking he's gonna be confused and maybe scared. you were a mess your first heat._ Papyrus took a deep sigh, letting it out as a groan before he tried to shift Sans away as gently and calmly as possible. Shit, he needed another smoke and more to drink. Maybe he'd go to Muff's again tonight, she'd probably be okay with him downing a few. Even if he still hadn't paid back any of this month's tab. 'Sans, uh... y-you're probably gonna be a little outta it for a day or two. maybe longer. y-you... uh... you remember that sometimes i, uh... need a couple days off? from work?' he started, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried not to sound like he had not idea what he was talking about. Even though he barely had any clue how to talk to Sans about it. Figures. 'w-well i think you might, uh... might wanna just use some old sheets tonight, at least. a-and maybe call off work. y-you're not sick or anythin, Sans you... y-youre just... i think you're going i-into heat.'

He groaned as he was pushed away, giving a bit of resistance before letting himself be moved away, arms crossing grumpily as he slouched on the couch and turned back to the tv while he pouted, listening to his brother ramble on. Old sheets? And work? How was he supposed to stay distracted if he didn't... oh. The pouty look slowly slid off his face and he turned to look at his brother again, looking him over before that face was glowing with embarrassment and he quickly scooted all the way to his end of the couch, curling his knee sup to his chest before turning his full attention on them. "I... oh, wow. I... almost, kind of thought... I just... didn't have one? Wh-why would it come so late? Is is... because I had sex?" He turned his eyes back up to his brother as he tugged the collar of his sweater up over his mouth and nose, though the blush still crept further up his skull, until another thought had his sockets widen. "Or... did I... have sex because... because of my heat?" Those sockets were full of worry as they suddenly turned attention to their knees again and gripped the collar of their sweater even more tightly.

When the realization hit, Papyrus could have sworn that look made his brother look almost physically stricken, shifting further away and telling him far more than anything could have. Sans didn't love him that way, he was right to never have mentioned - _anything_ \- about it. But... somehow he'd always known, perhaps just... never wanted to admit it. He pushed himself up off the couch, rubbing his brow between the sockets, trying his hardest not to just... leave. He still needed to make sure his little brother would be okay. That look he gave him when he asked why he'd never had one before... and he clamped his mouth tight at the question. Even knowing, just... hearing him ask... there was so much he'd never prepared himself for hearing form his brother. Papyrus shook his head, hugging around himself, though trying to hide it as just crossing his arms. 's-some monsters just don't go into heat til... it's triggered. by a... another monster. just, it's different for lots of monsters, you not having one before now... prolly meant you wouldn't until...' _until someone else came along_ '...until you had some kinda connection with them, and...' Papyrus stopped, he couldn't handle this. He pressed his sleeve against his mouth as he turned away. _Sans is smart enough to put that together_ , he thought to himself, _smart enough to get that it was because of that... fucking mutt..._

Those bright blue eyes turned curiously back up to his brother, watching him as he spoke, keeping a keen eye on every little movement he made. Slowly he started uncurling from his little ball of embarrassment as the words sunk in and made him feel so much warmer inside... so being with his Wolfy _was_ the reason it had started... his face fell a bit as a bit of reality set in... he wouldn't be seeing his Wolfy for a week... and if what he'd learned about heats was anything to go by, he was in for one hell of an uncomfortable week. "P-... Papy? Um... how do..." He cleared his throat, knowing full well that this was probably going to be the most awkward thing he could ask anyone, let alone his own brother. "H-how does a monster... y-you know... t-take care of their heat? ...b-by themselves?" He kept glancing off to the side before peering back up at Papyrus, his hands clutching the edge of his shorts as he tried to keep steady.

 _you knew that was coming and -still- you can't fathom it_... Papyrus didn't say anything, knowing full well just how a monster handled heat alone. Badly, but it was doable. He'd had his share of solo heats, and it was barely tolerable. And imaging Sans doing that himself... _stop it, you're just torturing yourself now_ , he groaned and rubbed his brow with the sleeve that had been pressed to his teeth. 'you, uh... _dammit_ ,' he slumped down into the couch, hands covering his face as he loosed what was likely the longest, most suffering sigh he'd ever made in his life. Just say it, get it out and move on. He needs to know or this week is going to be complete hell for him. 'they masturbate,' he said in a flat, near-dead tone. It sounded like he had hardly noticed he'd said anything, like Papyrus had needed to blank out and no longer be present in the room to even say that much. Papyrus shifted, as if returning to the present, and just kept his face hidden. _its not about you, its not about you..._ Fuck, he really wished the damn balances didn't need them to only get a day or so a week.

Yeah, he'd expected such a reaction, but it still didn't make it any easier, though... the suggestion didn't seem to be as complicated as he'd thought it would be. Though... his brother looked absolutely mortified by even saying the words. He always looked like he was overthinking things to the point of making them awkward. Why was masturbation such a big deal? Even the Magnificent Sans had done that before... for educational purposes, of course. One can never know too much about their own body! But still... He knew for _sure_ Papy did it. He'd accidentally walked in on him during a heat where he was especially distracted and had promptly made his way back out of the room... a devious little thought bloomed in his mind and he had to fight hard not to smile. All those stupid puns and jokes and pranks... It was his turn. Turning those big blue puppy dog eyes on his brother with obvious confusion, he scooted a bit closer and tipped his head to the side to get a better look of the other's face. "Um... Papy? What's... wh-what's masturbating? How, um... how do you... do it?" He blinked and fidgeted with his shorts again, looking the perfect picture of innocence.

Oh dear stars he can't be serious... Papyrus took out his phone to immediately begin texting the other Sans, then dropped it in his fumble to actually work the damn thing. He couldn't reach down to get it. Hell, he couldn't even move right now. Of all the things Sans could ever have asked him, - _that_ \- was one he was wholly unable to answer in any form. Just telling him about it had been a herculean task, and Papyrus just couldn't deal. Several moments of silence passed, in honor of his sanity, and he pushed himself up to stand, not looking at his brother, and left his phone on the floor. 'nope,' he said, turning and heading for the staircase, 'nope,' up the stairs, to his door, 'nope,' into his room and lock the door before he just dropped himself down on his bed. The phone seemed to have an idea of what was going on, perhaps, and gave a few quick vibrations on the floor.  
-it's late, if you don't answer me you are in trouble Papyrus.-

Once the door had closed he put a hand over his mouth, stifling a loud snort just as he heard the buzzer on the washer go off. When he lifted up he noticed the phone and picked it up to slip into his pocket before prancing off to the laundry room with a huge grin on his face and shoulders shaking as he tried not to burst out laughing just yet. He quickly got the bedding into the dryer and got it going before heading quickly up the stairs to start knocking at the door insistently. "P-Papyyyy~!" He could hardly talk, nearly wheezing as the laughter started coming out. "I'm sorry, Papy! I was... _hnnnk_! I was... I was joking!" He leaned his brow against the door, gripping his ribs as he started chuckling, his sockets filling up with tears as he just let it out for a minute. When he finally calmed down he sighed and pulled the phone form his pocket. "Papyyyyy~! You have a message on your phoooone! Should I ask _him_ what masturbation is? I bet he'd bring me informative charts." Oh stars, that started a whole other wave of laughter and before long he had his back against the door, slowly sliding down as he had his little gigglefit on the floor.

'Papyrus is not here, please leave a message wit-what!?' The door snapped open, looking down at his brother with eyelights that were on the verge of panic, shooting to the phone before covering it in his hand. 'Sans please, uh... c-cmon, you've... had your fun, right?' That voice was damn-near pleading, begging the other monster as he seemed ready to disappear and do anything but be in that moment right here. He didn't tug the phone away, just, held it to ask for it back. His hand shook.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as the door opened and when he went to grab the phone, the little skele was quick to pull it away with a shit-eating grin on his face. "But, Papyyyy~! You didn't explain what masturbating is yet." He snickered before easily kicking up onto his feet, dangling the phone back and forth, just out of his brother's reach as he started back up. "Tell me what it is and I'll give the phone back. Or..." He hopped back a couple of steps as he started tapping at the screen, pretending to type something out to the other Sans.

-Papyrus if you are playing with me you will - _really_ \- dislike what I can change the plans to.-  
The message arrived as Sans was tapping the screen, and Papyrus tensed up at the sound of the vibration against his brother's hands, knowing that it was the other Sans. And part of him seemed to know it wasn't good. 'S-Sans, bro, c-come on please... you said you were joking and... please he really gets upset when I don't answer him..." Papyrus was just standing in his doorway, not wanting to just snatch the phone away, which he knew he'd do if he chased after his brother. He also know he just didn't have it in him to explain. He didn't really have much in the way of options, either. He wasn't about to suggest he just look things up on the Undernet, just browsing about could bring up a lot of less-than-savory results. And he couldn't ask anyone else to, no one was-the phone started ringing in Sans' hand.

He couldn't help giggling at his brother's panic, until he mentioned the other Sans' reaction, which caused him to stop, one hand on his hip as he glared in confusion at his big brother. "Wh-what? Why would he get upset about you not answering? That's... that doesn't sound very-...huh?" He looked over at the phone as it started ringing and out of habit he simply answered and brought it up to his head. "Hello?"

"That explains a few things," the voice on the other end commented, sighing as the sound of claws tapping on wood echoed, "please put your brother on."

He tensed up a bit at the voice and he was quick to hand the phone over, his face turning bright blue as he mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and back away, looking thoroughly ashamed for his behavior before he turned and started back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We both totally have a thing for heats. Like 10010% in love with them.


	8. Discoveries

Papyrus took the phone, barely getting it to his 'ear' before he hurried and grabbed Sans by the arm, 'wait a sec,' he murmured, still listening to the other end for a few moments, not saying much aside from noises of agreement or grunts or such, a bright flush of orange starting along his nose and cheekbones. 'yeah, no it's okay,' he said, then hung up the phone before he sat down on the top step, rubbing his face, as if it would take away the blushing hue. He looked over his shoulder at Sans, sighing. 'i'm sorry, Sans. i just... i never really thought i'd... be trying to explain any of this to you and... i can't really...' he never finished the thought, since saying he couldn't handle it felt like he was somehow failing his little brother again. He held his phone over to him. 'here, so you can... so you two can talk. he's giving him his phone in a bit, just... wait for him to call.' Papyrus got up and went back to his room, letting the door shut with barely a click.

He stiffened again as he was grabbed and he fidgeted with his sleeves as he watched his brother speak to his boyfriend, feeling entirely too guilty for teasing him so hard. It seemed like he was... really struggling with this. And part of him... the part he kept locked far away in the back of his mind... knew why. When he realized his brother was speaking to him he dropped to his knees right behind him, waving his hands before leaning forwards to give him a squeezing hug. "Don't be sorry, Papy! _I'm_ the one who should be sorry! I-I'm a grown monster, I should... I should be looking this up mys-.." He stopped and let him go as he took the phone, watching as his brother walked back to his room, his whole body seeming to slump for a moment as he stared at the door... then his words seemed to sink in and he looked at the phone with excitement that could only have been completed by a wagging tail to match his enthusiasm. He was going to get to talk to his boyfriend!

It took another ten minutes or so, but the phone was ringing in his hand again, and when he picked up, the sound of the other Papyrus' voice would greet him. "berry?" it asked, as if unsure if this was really happening or not. The sound of a door closing on the other end of the line could be heard, then the slight squeak of someone sitting on a mattress.

He let out a giddy squeal of excitement before calming down enough to actually speak. "Wolfy!" He leaned forward as if going to hug someone, until remembering, oh right... phone. "Hnnnn, it's so good to hear your voice again, Wolfy." He felt like he was melting on the floor as relief washed over him, both of his hands cradling the phone to his face lovingly as he practically nuzzled against it.

"berry..." he sighed, relieved that it wasn't just his imagination, smiling as he could practically hear the other rubbing his face on the phone, "my brother said you two were... having some trouble?" he asked, then huffed as he shook his head, "or, no um... that your _brother_ was having some trouble, and, that we should talk? he... didn't explain much, said we'd figure it out." He went quiet, a slight sniffle before he spoke up again, "i love you berry."

The area around him was lit up in blue as his soul began to glow at the sound of those words... it had already felt like ages since they'd seen each other, even though it hadn't even been a day. "I love you too, Wolfy..." His voice was barely a whisper as he curled his knees up to his chest as he smiled, basking in the warmth of the moment before addressed the matter at hand. "Your brother... is creepily intuitive. B-but yeah, we've... been having some trouble over here. It was... bad enough when it was just me, y'know... discovering sex and... stuff." He could feel his face heating up at the thought... as well as other places. "B-but, um... it turns out... me being with you... it... well... it triggered my... heat." His breath got a bit more shuddered as thinking about it just seemed to make it worse, his whole body squirming a bit. "Oh, Wolfy... I... I wish you were here... to... to help me. Hell... I wish you were here just to hold me." He hugged his knees tightly as he rested his chin on his knee, feeling an ache in that warm, glowing soul.

He huffed a chuckle at the comment about his brother's intuition. "i live with him, try that," he said, though when Sans paused, he quieted and listened, even his breath slowing to not miss anything his boyfriend said. Papyrus whined low, apologetically. "stars, berry... i'm sorry... i'd... i'd come back if i could but... dammit," his voice dropped, shaking his head, unseen, as he listened, "i wish i was too. i wish i didn't have to leave. i'm sorry... i.. i didn't know you'd never had a heat. m-mine... mine started when i was... yknow... always watching s-stuff," the sound of the large body shifting on the bed could be heard, and he was messing with something before he had the nerve to say anything else. "would... you like me to stay with you... on the phone? d-during..." Papyrus' blush could damn near be heard in his voice, a soft whimper curling up at the edge of that last word.

He chuckled softly and shook his head a bit as he toyed with his wiggling toes with one hand. "Heh, don't be sorry. It's not your fault... well... I mean, it sooort of is, but... you didn't do it on purpose... and... for second there, I thought... you were gonna tell me s-someone else triggered yours." He curled his toes on the carpet, staring wistfully at it until those final words had him lifting a brow curiously. "During...? ... ...oh. Oh!" The hall was bathed in blue again as his entire skull lit up at the thought. "R-r-right now? I-I mean... stars, I haven't even done it myself in, like... a year or something... I..." The sound of the breathing on the other end of the phone sent a shiver down his spine and he could feel the heat between his legs rising in response as if the other was actually there. "Um... a-alright, let me just... get somewhere more private..." He got up and moved to his room, locking it behind him nervously... and wondering why he was nervous. He'd been far more intimate with this monster just this morning... this... hulking, hunky monster that... that was his boyfriend and... wanted to... on the phone... He peered over at his bed and let out an annoyed huff. Right. "Shit, my um... my bedding's in the laundry since... you know... we got it a bit messy..." He giggled and clutched the phone between his head and shoulder as he moved to his closet and pried it open, huffing again as he had to jump to grab a set of older sheets. "Give me just a sec, baby." He set the phone down and got to work pulling the sheets onto his mattress before grabbing the phone up again and flopping down, snatching the clothing from beneath his pillow as he curled up and giggled. "Alright, I've got everything ready... ...now what?"

Papyrus didn't know he could flush that bright, his own room taking on a soft amber tint as he listened to his little boyfriend tell him how long it had been since he'd touched himself. He felt a little embarassed that he did that almost daily, holding the phone with a whimper as he waited for him to pick the phone back up. He could hear the huffing and movement of him mostly making his bed, and couldn't help but smile at the question. He licked his mouth, his voice low, as if afraid of being caught, even though both knew they couldn't hear each other in their rooms unless they were right at the door. His brother had made damn sure of it once Papyrus had discovered porn. "w-well... maybe start with, y-your bones. like how... you would want me to touch you, berry."

"W-well, um... the thing about that is... most of my bones are already covered... with my body." He picked at the clothing with embarrassment before lifting the tank to his face, sniffing it lightly before whimpering with want. "I, um... well, I was gathering laundry earlier and... the pajamas you wore, they still smelled like you... they... they _still_ smell like you." His giggles were muffled as he buried his face into them as if trying to hide, even though he knew full well the other monster couldn't see him. He took a deep breath when he finally came back up for air and plopped his head back on a pillow as he toyed with the button on his khakis. "How about you... tell me what you're doing... while I... t-touch my body." Another little whimper escaped as the words left his mouth and he let his free hand slowly slide up his belly and beneath that sweater before tickling lightly at his ribs.

Hearing his lover already had his chubby form coating his bones, Papyrus gave a shy chuckle, barely hearing how he'd sniffed on the other end, though the comment really had him whine in want. "I-I left my tanktop there, too... f-for you. Maybe it fell off the bed? I thought you'd like t-the scent..." he murmured, feeling himself already warming at the thoughts of what they were doing. "w-well, I'd definitely... be licking you.. you, you taste so good, berry," he started, his voice going low and breathy, "and... i'd pet along your ribs, trail my fingers on the smooth curves, just... just enough to hear you make those soft little noises."

"Ah! You did?" He quickly sat up and looked around for it, panicking for a moment at the thought that maybe he'd taken it to the wash on accident.... never in his life did he think he'd panic about not washing something. "Aha!" He found the rumpled up mass of cloth hiding under the corner of his bed and dragged it out before burying his face in it again, letting out a quiet but oh so very guttural moan that even made him blush. "It... s-sorry it just... smells so much more strongly... o-of you." He could feel his whole body trembling as it heated up to a more uncomfortable level. "Hnnn, W-Wolfy..." He pulled the phone away to tug off his sweater and toss it aside before going back to work on his pants with the phone at his shoulder. "I want to feel your mouth again so bad... your kisses... that _tongue_." He gasped as he got his hand past the band of his pants, the button popped open and the zipper undoing itself with the movement as he worked his way down. "I want to feel it moving down my body and th-then licking my... ...p-pussy?!" The sound of confusion was apparent as his hand met with something decidedly new and much more wet and squishy than what he was used to. "I-... this... I've n-never made a... um... is... i-is it n-normal to... be able to form... you know... both?" Even while his face was lit up in embarrassment those fingers couldn't stop exploring. It was so new and wet and warm and holy stars, did it feel good!

The sound of his discovery and subsequent moan from the scent told Papyrus he was very much into a heat, just blooming and already his boyfriend was so eager for everything of him. It made the hulking skeleton smile in endearment of his little lover. Stars, he wanted to be doing more than telling him about what all he wanted to do to him. "its okay, berry... i... i'm glad you like it," he rumbled, genuinely touched at just his scent alone being such a pleasure for the other monster. He was about to say something when that surprised voice came over the phone, and he nodded at the stammered question, despite not being able to be seen. Then he recalled it was a phone, not in-person. "o-oh, y-yes berry, it... it is, for us. s-skeletons i mean. since we don't... always have our ectoform, it... we can be either, or both... or anything, really." Papyrus whined as he tried to imagine it, his voice letting Sans hear what he was thinking. "stars, berry... i wish i could see it... it's probably so... p-plump and cute... and would be just as... tasty as your cock," he murmured, his tone wistful, "i'd love to taste you again, berry... you're... you're the most delicious thing i've ever tasted."

The noises that sweet pussy made as his fingers slipped between his folds, feeling how silky soft they were, were enough to have him panting and moaning softly in his lover's ear. "Ah s-stars, Wolfy... I bet your tongue would f-feel amazing on this it's so... s-s-sensitive. A-are they always this sensitive?" He let out another surprised gasp as a shock of pleasure shot through him, his fingers stopping on the odd little bump of flesh it seemed to originate from. "Ahhhh-haaahhhnnnnn. W-Wolfy, what... there's... some weird little button in my p-pussy... right above... mmmmn r-right above the hole and it- HAAHN~!" His body arched as he pressed in harder and rubbed at it, feeling a gush of liquid begin dripping from his entrance. " _Haaaah_ , f-fuck! Wh-wh-what is this?!" Even with no one there to see it, those bright blue light took on the shape of hearts as those excited moans of new discovery filled the air, mixed with the wet sounds his fingers were making against his newly formed sex. Why in the world hadn't he discovered this sooner?! "Hoooo, Wolfy, I... ohhhh, stars, Wolfy, I want to feel you filling me up. I want you... t-to fuck every one of my holes. Fill me up... with that sweet cum of yours until... _haaaahnnnn_... u-until I can't move. And then..." he whimpered as he started rubbing more vigorously, that body beginning to feel like it was on fire as it trembled and tightened around his hand, curling as the pressure inside of him built up. "And then I want you to cum all over me... p-paint me orange and make me yours. _Haaaaahn_ ~! _Haaaah_! W-WOLFY! I-I-I'M CUMMING!" A cry of pleasure filled the room, echoing off the walls as he felt a heavier gush of liquid pour from him, soaking the pants he'd forgotten to fully remove, but at the moment he didn't care. He dropped back on the bed, panting heavily as he let his soaked hand linger on that sensitive mound, gently toying with the lips as he whimpered. "Hnnnn, I... I love you so much, Wolfy."

Papyrus stifled any whines and whimpers to listen to the sounds his boyfriend made, squirming in place as he had to clench his jaw to not start panting right along with him. He didn't answer, just letting Sans continue his touching exploration of himself, a shivering mess as he silenced himself so he wouldn't miss anything. It had him needing to bury his face in a pillow, hugging it tight to his chest with one arm as he held the phone with the other. He could feel the heated straining in his own pants, but he wasn't going to interrupt his lover - he needed to hear him. He wanted so much to be there, to be rubbing and slurping at that wet cunt Sans had made, to be pleasuring him and making him make those calls of delight. His shouts only had Papyrus unable to resist whining and humping a the bed, hugging the pillow over his features to muffle the noise he made to hear the sweet cries of his release, wanting to have that sweet taste pouring into his mouth and coating his tongue again. "i love you too, berry," he whimpered into the phone, his breath shaking with pent up energy, starting to unravel as he let his hips molest his blankets, "stars, berry, you sounded... so... so good..." Papyrus gave a stuttered gasp, "i... i want to do all of those things... you wanted of me. i want you so much, berry..." His whimpers and whines were overtaking his words, just knowing and having heard how his lover had played with himself on the other end.  
Luckily for the smaller monster, his own older sibling had left the house soon after giving up his phone, and was currently nursing a large mug of beer, with the occasional glance and conversation thrown his way from his eight-limbed friend as she worked through the rest of the busy evening. He'd known there was going to be nothing but noises he couldn't handle coming from his little brother's room, and needed to not have any of them echoing in his skull. He had enough to deal with already, on top of being unable to talk with his Master. If this was gonna go on, he really needed to get their phones set up as soon as possible.

The sounds on the other end of the phone had his hips arching into his hand, feeling that burning simmer down only a bit. He needed more. He needed so much more than his own hands could provide. "Stars I need that big cock inside me right now..." He let out a soft gasp at his own words... when had he become so openly lewd? Was it his heat or... was it simply because he knew his lover would enjoy hearing the words? "Wolfy, I... I want to know... mmm, I want to... to hear you." He let the statement hang in the air as his soft panting returned, two fingers pressing as deep inside that soaked pussy as he could reach at this angle. "I want to hear you... while you think about me... stretching myself over you... taking... every last inch. Fucking you... s-so hard I can... I can barely speak." His body was writhing and rolling about as he started fucking himself with those fingers, whimpering softly into the speaker before holding back his own noises to give his boyfriend a chance to voice his own.

Papyrus groaned hard as his little lover urged him on, shifting on his bed to have the phone pressed to his cheekbone as he wrestled with his pants, whimpering for him. "f-fuck, berry... i'd love to fucking drive you down on the bed and just... have you all to myself and... oh fuck," his sounds went harsh for several panting breaths after freeing himself, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping with practiced strokes, "berry i want to fuck you so bad, i want you to just take me all of me in your sweet little pussy until all you can... do... is moan for me..." In one of his pauses, one of the moments he wasn't whimpering or panting or telling his lover what he wanted to do to him, he heard the little noises his body made on the other end, the way the sheets slipped under him as his form shifted into the wet sound of his own hand. He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath, been straining to get every little noise that phone could give him of the other, and when he squeezed painfully tight on his own shaft, he imagined it was the other monster clamping down on him, cumming on his cock. "f-fuck, berry... i wish i could fuck the heat right out of you. just force it out with every thrust until you're laying on the bed, panting and sated and just so... so beautiful..." Papyrus grunted as he came, huffing growling pants as the mess painted a streak on his bed, knowing he'd have to clean it up, but... not yet, "i want to make you feel so much better, berry."

"Hnnnn, I wish you could, too, baby... I feel... I need..." He peered around his room as he sat up, shivering at the wet sounds his fingers were making against that pussy. "Need... s-something... inside me. I feel... s-so empty... _hnnnnn_ ~!" He didn't see anything. He couldn't think of anything. With a whine he slumped forwards onto one cheek while the other held the phone steady against his face, slipping a third finger in that caused him to cry out into the speaker. "Wolfyyyy~! My fingers aren't... nnnnn... enough." His breathing was completely labored as he slipped a fourth one in and felt himself stretching around them, his palm slowly rubbing against that sensitive button as he practically drooled on the phone. "I have... f-four... in... it's... nnnn-not enough.... haaaah... gonna... c-cummmm..." The phone fell to the bed as he arched down towards it, feeling those warm liquids further soiling his poor pants as he cried out his lover's name. He collapsed as he finished, panting loudly for a minute with one hand trapped beneath him, the other slowly creeping up to the phone to pick it up and bring it to his face as he tried to speak. "Going to... b-be at this... all night. Still... so hot..."

He gritted his fangs and was just goddamn wishing he could go and relieve his lover, knowing just how he felt from his own previous heats. Like nothing was ever enough. Growling as he shifted to grip his cock again, he felt himself growing close already from just how goddamn needy Sans was, every little word seeming to stoke the hungry fire in them both, more-so to the one actually suffering through his heat. "stars i'd fill you up, berry... i'd never let you be aching and empty..." he panted, having to curl his tongue out to lick the drool away before it go ton his brother's phone, "i'd fuck you until you passed out, m-maybe even not stop there... if you want... just keep... making you cum in your sleep, berry, so you wake up and you're just... all mine and c-covered in all my cum." Papyrus grunted as he heard his name cried out so sweet and desperate, bucking into his hand with a gasp as he was getting closer to a second, "fuck.. fuck berry... i want to make you cum, love, i'll be here all you need..." He lifted his frame, pushing up to kneel on the bed, keeping that phone to his cheek, "all night. i'll be here, berry."

He couldn't help the soft laugh at his lover's willingness to see him through this to the end, his soul glowing softly in his chest as he felt his love for the big monster radiating from his being. "You should... get some sleep. Don't wanna... keep you up all night... when I doubt it will be enough. I'll just ha- _haaaaaahn_ ~! have to... d-deal with it..." He tried not to let the determined fingers effect his speech but it was too much. There was a spot inside of him that just seemed to feel so good when he pressed on it. "Tomorrow... I'm... hnnnnI'm going to go to... th-the Capitol... find... oh stars... I wonder if they'd even have toys... as big as you." A soft, sweet little giggle filled the phone's speaker before a surpsides gasp interrupted, his fingers ifnding a nice rhythm that had him seeing stars. "Going to... buy s-so many toys... might spend tonight... r-...researching... I wonder if... they'd have anything in... orange. Or maybe a collar... in blue." He let out a deep moan as that face went bright at the thought, remembering the way it felt to tug him up by the chain to kiss him. "You... you look really good in a collar... and leash..." His voice was a heated whisper, as if admitting something incredibly intimate to his lover. He'd loved it... adored it... that feeling of being in charge... of having that hulking beast of a monster eagerly bending to his will. He couldn't wait to do it again... and it was that thought that had him coming a third time. Loudly.

He gave a low whine at his comment about needing to sleep - he did have work in the morning, and Papyrus knew his brother would not let him out of it just because his boyfriend was in heat. He barely would manage to get out of work for his own heats, i they were bad enough that his brother deemed him unfit to be seen in public. He squirmed at the thought of how his Berry might manage larger toys, that little gasp hitting him just right as he came again, whimpering at hearing about the color of the collar. That moan only made it harder to not work himself up for a third go, the last comment reminding him of that kiss when he was jerked up to his master's kiss, and he nodded as he loosed a low whine. "i... i'd want you to pick them for me, master," he panted, his voice gasping out in reaction to that loud announcement of his release. He ached to be at his lover's side and bed, but... he whined another sad whimper as he checked the time. It was nearly midnight, and he would be awoken in less than six hours. Five if his brother was in a mood. Which, considering it was his phone he was holding, he might be. "i want so much to stay with you, berry," he whispered, that tone almost begging to be told to stay with him. He could do it if he was told. But he remembered what he'd said before. He should sleep, and he didn't want to make his boyfriend feel worse for turning him away, "but you're right, i should sleep. i should... i wish i didn't have to."

He wanted it? Oh sweet stars, he wanted it! He bit down into the sheets beneath him as he felt his body reacting to how much enjoyed just thinking about it. "Go. Sleep. That's an order from your master," he growled playfully into the phone as he finally freed his hand from its confines, giggling at just how soaked it was before he got a devilish grin on that face. Slowly he brought the fingers to his mouth, wrapping his tongue around a couple of digits before he suckled at them noisily, letting out soft moans when he opened his mouth to let his tongue slide over his wrist and palm before he spoke softly. "My, you really did get me messy, though. You owe me a veeery thorough cleaning next time." He finished his cleaning and wiped the rest off on the sheets, which were nearly dry thanks to the pants containing most of his mess. "Alright, my love. I have some cleaning and research to do. Call me again if you get the chance... I really can't wait until our phones are fixed up." He rolled off the bed and let those pants slide to the floor before picking them up to wipe himself down a bit more, then tossed them into the hamper. "I love you, Wolfy. So much. And I miss you terribly. I really can't wait to see you again. ...sweet dreams, baby." He cradled the phone to his head, rocking back and forth as he felt that affection coursing through him, hoping it translated well through his voice.

The suckling had Papyrus's flush deepen, coughing out a choked whine and he tried to answer at the same time, nodding as he needed a moment to calm down. At least enough to respond. "i'd enjoy nothing more than cleaning you, master," he managed, noticing how he was shivering now that his entire focus wasn't on the sounds the other monster was making. He felt exhausted, to be frank. All from how wound up he'd been over the day, with getting to listen to his lover working through the beginning of his heat, plus how late it was. He gave a soft sigh, checking the mess on his bed and trying to recall if he had a second set of sheet up in his closet at the moment. "i'm not sure if my brother will let me keep the phone tomorrow... but... i'll call you if he does. i love you too berry." He hoped he had conveyed the same feeling as he'd heard in Sans' voice, that sweet affection that had him just wanting to hold his little boyfriend constantly. Just to feel him close. His hand shook when he moved the phone a little away, unsure if he could even hang up. But he needed to sleep, and he'd been ordered to. He gave a small smile. "good night, berry," he replied, finally letting the call go silent. Papyrus looked down at the phone, showing the little flashing numbers. Over two hours. And it hadn't felt like more than a few minutes. He placed his brother's phone over on the low table by his bed and hurriedly cleaned up so he could lay down and get some sleep.

He watched the phone go blank and let out a soft sigh before setting it on the bed to strip out of his sweater and toss it in the basket as well, moving to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank to slip on. He looked down and noticed his whole body was trembling terribly. Goodness, he hadn't realized what a workout masturbation could actually be with a little encouragement. He laughed quietly to himself, then moved to the door, heading over to the bathroom to wash his hands before eyeing the shower and giving a shrug as he decided he should probably give everything a good scrub down. He tossed a towel on the floor along with his clothing and got the water started, slipping in with a shiver. He looked over his magic and with a deep breath and some concentration he finally disspelled it, feeling a huge surge of relief at how much lighter he felt... and how much cooler. After only a few minutes he felt squeaky clean once again and dried off, wrapping the towel around his head after he was dressed and walked back to his room to take a seat at the computer, not bothering with the door just yet since he assumed Paps was probably passed out cold. Unless he'd... his face started glowing softly at the thought.. unless he'd woken him. He'd have to learn to control his volume. If he could do it with his speech, sure he'd be able to in that area as well. His fingertips tapped lightly at the keyboard as he tried to decide what he wanted to look into...  
He decided to type in 'penis toys' and after a few more seconds his head tipped very curiously to the side as he took in what he was seeing. And that was only the beginning of Berry's very interesting and educational late night adventures on the Undernet.


	9. ~Shopping

Papyrus wasn't exactly sure when or how he found his way home, only that he was passed out on the couch and stunk of cigarettes and booze. Rolling to his side, he tried to guess the time, but without his phone, and from the back of the couch being in the way, he had no idea. So he did what he did best - shifted back into place and let himself get back to sleep. He'd figure out the hows and whys later, if he could remember to do that.

Sans wasn't exactly when or how he found his way to his bed, but he apparently gave up about three-quarters of the way through and was slumped mid-mattress with his bony rump in the air and a puddle of drool formed beneath his face. One socket cracked open, then the other. One blinked, then the other. Like a steam engine starting to roll he woke up, wondering what time it was since his bleary lights couldn't make out the time on the clock yet.... Oh stars, what if all those stories about going blind from doing it too much were true?! He gasped and sat up, rubbing at his sockets with the heels of his hands before looking down at them. With a relieved sigh he slumped and wiped his drool away before looking over at his computer, his entire body stiffening at the sight of some furry white breasts that seemed to take up the entire screen. He scrambled to get over to it, only to find one foot was tangle din his cover, which sent him straight to the floor with a loud thud. "Ow. Shit!" He rolled over and rubbed at his chin before kicking his foot free to crawl over and close down the browser, check the time, then finally turn the computer off completely. He must have slept what? One? Two hours? And not even a single dream. He stretched his body and grinned before rubbing the back of his neck, rolling it from one side to the other to get a nice loud pop. Those soft cheeks turned a soft shade of cyan as he thought about the night before, his grin increasing as he looked over towards the phone on his bed. Wolfy. He was so wonderful. He pulled his shirt over his mouth as he let out a giddy series of giggles before moving over to grab the phone and skip downstairs, stopping by the couch when he caught a whiff of what smelled like the ashtray in a bar... Ah. So that's where Paps had gone last night. He should be upset, but... nah, he understood. He set the phone on the table and wandered off to the kitchen, stopping by the table to look at the muffins, snatching them up and bringing them to his nose to take a nice long whiff... before tossing them in the trash. Once that task was complete he got busy grabbing what ingredients they had left and started mixing up a fresh batch of the batter, waiting until they were in the oven to put the coffee on. He walked back over to the couch, looking over his sleeping brother with a somber smile, feeling his soul grow warm at the sight before he carefully moved closer and started patting his brother down, knowing it was hard to disturb him even when he _wanted_ to, so his search was short and soon he pulled out what was left of his cigarettes and lighter, slipping a stick from the carton before setting the rest on the table. He slipped on his boots and headed outside, closing the door behind him before sitting down on the top stair to light the stick up. The cool air rolling off the snow felt amazing on his warm bones and as he took a drag... _hack cough._ He pulled the cigarette away as he suddenly remembered once again he wasn't a fucking smoker. He took a deep breath and sighed once he caught his breath, looking at the stick and smiling softly before taking a smaller puff and working his way up to a normal drag, simply enjoying the quiet of the morning as he waited for the muffins to finish baking.

Being patted down didn't rouse the monster in the slightest, nor did the scent of baking muffins or coffee brewing. Oblivious to the world around him, he dozed on, persistent in his abilty to shut out anything but getting more of that sweet, dark comfort of sleep. The slip of cold from the door opening did nothing against Papyrus' rest, nor the click of the door shutting. What did wake him, however, was the buzz of his phone, three vibrations in a row on the wooden surface. Sliding his arm around, he found the spot where the couch stopped and the table began, prodding his hand around until he knocked the phone down, groaning as the bare-bladed jab of a hangover hit him full in the face, and he growled at it. It didn't help. Holding his head, Papyrus shuffled his hand around on the carpet until her found the elusive fucking phone, lifting it up and checking his message.  
-I'll let my brother have the phone again tonight, after work.-  
'nother night at the bar, then. Muff's gonna love that,' he muttered, feeling how his neck and every bit of his skull ached. He needed a smoke, reaching into his pocket, then patting around until he realized he had neither. Did he leave his cigs at the fucking bar? No, the spider would have messaged him about that, if he had. So where were they? Even if he'd cleaned himself out, the lighter should still be there... The scent of coffee drew his attention, and he got up to take that instead. He tapped out a message to his boyfriend while he waited on the coffeepot to actually have enough to fill a mug.  
-so are you saying you missed me, or will i be talking to myself all day at work?-  
-You're lucky I'm not in charge of you, Papyrus. If you showed up to work hungover I'd have a nice long lecture to give you.-  
-yeah i know babe, thanks for not leaning too hard on me today then.-  
-You'll be glad to know they weren't up -all- night, only a couple hours.-  
-can we not talk about them?-  
-You're far too upset about this, darling. I should be jealous.-

The slight buzz in his head had him relaxing a bit more on the stair until he heard the timer going off in the kitchen. He snuffed out what was left of the cig before blinking at it... wondering what he was supposed to do with it now? What did Papy do with them? He peered around before noticing a small bucket that seemed to be chock full of them. Blech. He'd be cleaning that out later. It made their porch look downright shameful.. But for now he tucked the butt away and headed back inside, moving to the couch once the door was closed to quietly put back the.... oh. it seemed his brother was awake. With a sigh he set the lighter on the carton and turned to face the kitchen, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt for a moment before actually heading into it, his face lighting up at the sight of his brother. "Papy!" Even excited, he kept his voice nice and quiet for his brother, not wanting to make the hangover worse before he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his brother, squeezing him tightly before beaming up at him with that happy smile. "Good morning!" When he let go, he backed off with a deep blush on his cheeks, back to fidgeting with that shirt as he thought of what to say. "Th-thank you for... last night. I know it was hard on you... and... oh!" he quickly grabbed the oven mitts to retrieve the muffins, letting out a sigh of relief to see they'd gotten a bit dark, but not too bad. "I, um... made you a fresh batch of those honey nut muffins. I thought, you know, they might be nice if your head's hurting this morning." He shut off the oven and slipped off the gloves, turning to stand with his hands behind his back as he faced his brother, watching him expectantly.

He'd just been in the middle of giving that comment a rebuttal when Sans had hugged him, and he'd abesntmindedly moved one hand down t give his shoulders a returned hug before he even thought about it. As he pranced off to get the muffins out, he paused, looking down at the text, deleting all of it, and just writing out he was going to have breakfast before setting the phone aside. 'thanks, bro... you're really the best, you know,' he said, looking over at the muffins. They did smell great, and along with the coffee he might just survive the day without wanting to snap at someone. Shifting in place, he realized he smelled fresh smoke, and raised a brow at his brother. 'did...?' he stopped himself, somehow, and just brushed it off, 'said he'd give his bro his phone after work, so at least you'll have another evenin,' he said, trying hard not to sound upset about it. Part of him wanted ot just not let them talk, but... 'how you feel'n, Sans?'

His head tipped to the side curiously as his brother started to ask... something? But he was soon distracted by the news of getting the phone again tonight, those eyes lighting up with stars, though he tried to contain it for his brother's sake. "Ah! Th-thank you, Papy. I... I really appreciate you doing this for me. You're the best brother ever." He finally let his face light up as he smiled at the other and when asked about how he felt he struck a pose, flexing those non-existent biceps, looking ever so fierce in his little tank top. "I'm feeling fantastic today! Oh! By the way! I'm heading to the Capitol later to do some shopping. Do you need anything while I'm out?" He reached over to touch the muffins, checking to see if they'd cooled enough yet. With a nod of approval he got to work shifting them out of the pan and onto a clean plate where they let out a good amount of steam and filled the air with their scent. "Hnnnn, these smell amazing! I hope they taste alright." He took them out to the table and took his seat, staring at them hungrily before turning to look at his brother, patiently waiting by bouncing up and down excitedly in his chair.

'heh, yeah,' he said, not able to say much else to the idea of him being busy on his phone all night with... try not to think about it. Hearing he was feeling well, he wondered a moment if perhaps Sans was bluffing. But then he recalled his Master had a very firm hold of his own heat, almost to the point where Papyrus hadn't noticed it affecting him. Though he did push his buttons as hard as he could when he did notice. It was one of the few times he would just throw all of their dynamic out of whack. He knew his Master enjoyed it, not that he said a word about it, but that he would continue to allow him to take advantage of when he'd go into heat was rather telling. Coming back out of his musing with a bouncing brother, he smirked. 'lemme get my coffee, bro, go ahead,' he told him, getting down a mug and going with straight black brew. He needed it strong if ti was going to combat this hangover, and he sat down with a slump, taking a muffin and starting to eat. The honey was heavy in the muffins, and he was ravenous. He'd eaten two before he'd even had any more coffee, and paused as he picked up a third. 'wait, you say you were going out to the Capitol today? are you sure you don't just wanna stay home, Sans?' Stars help him if his brother ended up having trouble with his heat in the middle of the densely populated area of the Capitol. Snowdin was safe enough, but if the wrong monster caught a whiff of his heat... he almost forgot he was holding one of those muffins when his fingers tried to clench up in a fist. Papyrus cleared his throat, taking a long drink of his coffee. Bad enough his... friend... was leading him on with it, he didn't need assaulted on top of it.

Even when he was given the go ahead he waited until his brother'd had a seat before snatching one of the muffins up, tearing a piece off the top before popping it into his mouth. He made happy noises as he started bouncing again, his face like a little ray of sunshine as he exuded happiness. "Ahhh! Not bad for my first time!" He grinned as he took another bite and tipped his head to the side at his brother's question, thinking nothing of his heat as he answered. "Yeah, I, uh... kind of need to get some stuff. I've, uh... I've got the whole heat thing under control right now, but... um...." He stared at his muffin, picking little pieces off as he tried to think of how to word what he wanted to say without embarrassing the both of them... too much. "W-well, last night... _helped_ but... I just... I need... m-more." He peered off to the side and somehow managed to stuff the entirety of what remained of his muffin into his mouth, trying not to think about how bright his face must be right now.

Papyrus drank what was left of his coffee, crammed the muffin in his mouth, got up, and walked away. He had that same buzzing blankness in his head like last night. Nope, can't deal, none of this. Don't. Gathering up his phone and, oh there's his smokes, he stuffed his pocket full and got his shoes on. He waved at his brother and left to go to work. Two hours early. Not dealing.

A hand slapped over his face when he heard the door close behind him. Apparently he needed to learn to stuff muffins in his mouth much sooner. With a sigh of defeat he grabbed another muffin and simply crammed it into his face before getting up to go get ready for the day. He'd just wanted to do something nice for his brother... and he'd fucked it up again. Maybe he could find something in the Capitol to make up for this morning, which had meant to make up for last night.... He had a feeling he was going to be doing a lot of apologizing during this time. He pulled on his normal grey attire and got his bandana secured perfectly in place before looking in his mirror. He struck a pose and grinned... before letting out an annoyed sigh and turning away. He grabbed a messenger bag he kept stashed away for travel and slung it over his shoulder as he headed down, making sure he had his phone and keys before heading out. The trip to the city was nice and peaceful this time of day and even the city itself seemed to have a bit of a calmer buzz than usual. _Okay. You can do this, Berry. Just start slow._ He took a deep breath and headed down the road, deciding on a thrifty clothing shop to look for anything of interest and after a couple of hours of trying on various clothes he came out holding his first shopping bag and wearing the sleeveless black hooded jacket he'd found, trimmed in a fur so soft he couldn't stop rubbing it against his face. He was absolutely glowing with how cool it made him feel. He wandered through the street vendors, buying up a couple of items that got tucked away into his bag before he stopped next to an alley, peering all around him before he tugged the hood further over his head and moved into the shadows quietly. He actually jumped a bit when the door made a little bell jingle above his head, his nerves completely shot as he moved further in. It looked so dim. Maybe he shouldn't have come here alone... maaaybe he should come back another time? When he was ready? Readier? But the thought of last night came back and he whimpered, forcing himself further inside to look at the items, all of which were making his face look alarmingly similar to his blueberry nickname.

"Need help finding anything?" a heavy voice asked. If he turned, he'd see a large, well-muscled reptilian monster at the simple counter, the register looking hilariously tiny beside him. His scales were the same shade of blue as the flush covering that little round face, and he had on a light jacket in a dark shade of gray with some yellow trim. His lower half was obscured by the counter, but a long tail curled out from one side, flicking on occasion. He looked quite enthused with the little skeleton's shyness. "First time in a shop, kid?"

"Eep!" A mousy squeak escaped his mouth at the sight of the large monster, his hand quickly coming up to cover it before he cleared his throat and straightened up a bit more. "Y-" His voice was still squeaky and he cleared his throat again, making up for it by trying to make his voice at least two octaves deeper. "U-uuum, y-yeah. I, uh..." He coughed, the deepness straining so he decided to just return to his normal voice, eyes darting around the place as he slowly moved towards the counter, his face never losing an ounce of that bright hue. "I-I-I've never... y-you know... b-bought stuff like this before. Heh. N-never n-n-needed to." He fidgeted with the soft fur of his jacket, the silky feeling between his fingers slowly calming him down enough to actually look at the things around him as he took a deep breath, trying to think of how to ask for what he needed to find. "U-um.... I need to find some toys. B-b-b... _cough_ ...b-big ones... mmmm-maybe in orange... if... if you have it?" He stared at an incredibly fascinating little spot on the floor, those eyes beginning to look like swirls in his embarrassment. "A-and, um... maybe a...." The word escaped him at the moment, so he simply brought a hand up to point at his neck, praying the shopkeep might understand.

He couldn't be more amused, listening to the little monster squeak, then over-recover, then finally approach. Leaning more on his folded arms, he tipped his bulky muzzle down to keep eyecontact with the skeleton. "Ah, first heat, then?" he stated more than asked, watching how he looked around at what was on display and fidgeting with his coat. He couldn't help but let his amusement show, it was just too adorable. This cute little monster asking for help with toys and just asking for what he'd call their traffic cones. Then was asking about a collar. He rumbled, almost a growl, but just pleased and half-chuckling as his tail began to thump against the counter.  
"Costello!" another voice, this one more playful in tone, but right now pressing his disapproval towards the other monster. The rabbit, just as big as the dragonish one at the counter, was suddenly behind Sans, his long gold ears bundled up together and draping down his back like a ponytail. The blue monster looked up at his companion and grinned, showing all his teeth.  
"Hey Abby, we've got a new customer! He's lookin for quite a few things, you know."  
"I -heard-," Abbott huffed, "and you're just being the -worst- right now. Now," he tipped his gaze down to to the much smaller monster, "let's get you something more suited to starting off. You don't want to break anything."

The bag of clothes hit the floor as another loud squeak escaped him, this time both hands clasping over his mouth too late to save himself. He peered back at the second larger monster... hnnnn, they were both so... so big. An image flooded his mind and made his face turn a brilliant shade of cyan before he tried to distract himself by picking up his bag and a few articles that had slipped out. "Y-yeah! That, um.... that s-sounds good. I just... n-need something. My, um.... my boyfriend isn't available right now... and even if he was, he's... I-I can't.... well, I-I mean I _can_ w-with my mouth... s-sort of... but... ah-AH! I'M SO SORRY THAT WAS WAY TMI!" The hand not holding the bag was quickly jerking the hood over his face while a soft blue glow emanated from beneath it. "I'm sorry, I've n-never done this before. Geez, I..." He peered around from beneath his hood, eyeing some of the more... interesting toys. "I-I haven't even seen most of these things before... and I spent hours on the Undernet last night researching."

Even trying to be polite, the bunny couldn't help but laugh at the sound that escaped the small monster. He waved a hand at the comment that had him pulling his hood down. "Now, we've heard a lot, and you're not the first customer we've had. So you don't need to be shy, or worry you're telling us too much."  
"But please, continue to be adorable," Costello added, tail thumping on the floor and counter. Abbott gave him a dirty look, snorting before he started over to one corner.  
"Here, we've a selection of starter toys, you might've seen some of them on the Undernet, but we pride ourselves in our selection," he said, giving Sans time to browse if he wanted, though he kept up the friendly conversation, "you've met Costello, the pervert over at the register, and I'm Abbott. What would you like us to call you?" He'd tried to keep an amicable distance from the skeleton, letting him lead once they'd started. "And if you want, just let us know if you'd like to look on your own. I know first times can be embarrassing."

One eye peered out from beneath the hood at Costello an amused grin spreading across his face to go with the embarrassed blush. Following behind the bunny, he slowly started relaxing once attention was more on the product than himself, his eyes taking in the indeed impressive selection they had to offer. He stopped to ogle the starter toys, those bright blues lighting up with stars once he'd moved from the smaller toys, which honestly didn't look like they'd offer anything better than his fingers, and up to the more sizeable starters. The introduction had him tear his eyes away from all the pretty colors to look at the big bunny, his face lighting up with enthusiasm now that he felt a bit more comfortable. "You can call me Berry! It's a pleasure to meet you guys!" He turned to look through the selection a bit more before plucking down a longer red dildo with some kind of thorny bumps on the underside. "Oh wow... do, um... do those hurt at all?" He poked curiously at them through the packaging.

"That's one of our newer ones," he offered, "we've only had a couple buyers for it so far, but they're very well positioned for stimulation." He'd of really noticed that the ridges gave, rather than stayed as sharp as they looked, and were pliable rather than stiff. Abbott noted he was trying for larger things, and hummed a moment before shifting over a few shelves, pulling down a tapered toy. "These are good for stretching, if you're looking to go up on sizes," he said, showing him the huge base compared to the the relatively small tip, "and if you're doing that, Berry, would you like to have an account with us? It'll just let us keep an eye out for toys you might have interest in, and would be able to let you know when we get in new things. So you don't have to come out here all the time to look and find nothing new."  
"Abby, you're telling him all the good stuff right off," the dragon put a whining tone ot his voice, making it nasally and high. Abbott snorted at him, turning to very pointedly ignore his friend.  
"Don't mind him, he's just upset that I put him on register duty for teasing a cute old couple last week. As for you, feel free to ask me anything you're concerned about. I'm used to it."

He continued poking at the pointy bits while Abbott talked before setting it aside to look at the other toys, namely the one the rabbit monster was showing off, those eyes lighting up even more at the sight of it. "O-oh! That looks nice!" He could feel his femurs trembling slightly at the sight of it and he reached out to take it to get a better look. "A-an account? Sure! Heh, I guess if... uh... I won't be able to see my boyfriend as often as I'd like, I... might as well find a way to keep myself busy." He laughed, bashfully, but still it was nice to laugh in such an awkward situation. "I guess... I want to try anything that'll... h-help me get through this... d-...damned heat." Holy stars, he'd... actually cursed out in public. He grinned to himself, feeling.. almost proud of the accomplishment. "I also saw some interesting things last night... called vibrators. Those... looked awfully fun!" He started letting more of that normal enthusiasm out, clutching his future purchase to his chest.

The reptilian monster huffed, laying his head on his crossed arms on the counter while Abbott continued to get the skeleton to open up a little. "Yes, being without your partner for extended times, especially for heats, is always damnable," the bunny agreed, glad to see that little grin, and rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "We have a few, but nowhere near as big as you're looking. Mostly bullets and a few smaller ones, a lot of the ones that are bigger get snapped up fast."  
"Not like he'd need anything too big yet," Costello grinned, only for the yellow rabbit monster to completely ignore his comment.  
"But, you can try some smaller ones, and if you like them we can try to make sure we save you a bigger one when they come in."  
"Heh-" he started to comment, only to have Abbott's voice cut in louder over what he -knew- his friend was about to say.  
"EITHER WAY, Berry, we'll do what we can to have you get what all you would like to find. Just toys today? I see you're already fond of that one, though we have it in other colors if you'd like something besides basic black."

"Oh, I don't mind something smaller for the vibrator, it's more for, um... c-clitoral stimulation." He was back to looking a bit more shy as he turned the gaze down to the toy in his hands, rolling it testingly between his palms as he thought about how it was going to feel. "Huh? Oh, no, this one looks just fine. I might like some other things in different colors. Like, um... well... I wanted to... g-get my boyfriend a collar and leash. We, um... both seemed to enjoy playing with those. And I just found the most adorable thing to put on the collar, too!" He leaned down to dig through his bag before pulling out a small box, opening the lid for the rabbit to take a peek. Inside were two charms, one a bright blue topaz and the other citrine, jagged in the middle and forming two halves of one soul. "Do you, um.... do you think he'd like it? Or it it too sappy? It's too sappy isn't it?" He looked entirely too anxious as he looked down at the charms, lightly brushing them with his fingertip and making them gently click against each other.

"Well, just going for trying a lot of new things, Berry?" Abbott gave him a little smile, actually quite fond of the skeleton's lingering shyness, though he saw it all the time. He was just about to lead him over to the vibrators before he took out the box, looking at the charms with just the most adoring expression. "No! If anything it's lovely, Costello, even as bad as you've been, come look at this!" he said, waving a paw to his friend before looking back down at the two heart-halves, "lots of monsters don't seem to think little things are important."  
"That. Is. The sweetest thing," the dragon said after he'd shifted back from his grumpy spot at the counter, then gave the rabbit a playful shove, "you should get somethin like that for your girlfriend."  
"No no, she doesn't like jewelery, and," Abbott waved him off, "don't make this about me, Cos." He shooed the dragon back to his spot before grinning back down at Sans. "Sorry about that. But he's right, it's super sweet. I think he'll love it, Berry. As for the lead, what color were you wanting? And we have leather, woven, silk, lots of materials for them. You'll have to come look," he said, having gone over to the vibrators and picking out one o the egg-shaped toys, placing it on top of the other toy's box, "there's a lot of styles."

A high, happy whine escaped him at their approval, feeling his soul swelling in his chest. "W-well, I wanted the collar to be blue to... m-match my magic. And the charm." He clicked the stone soul again before closing the box and putting it away so he could concentrate on the task at hand. "Something comfortable, so he can wear it all the time... i-if he wants. He seemed pretty enthusiastic about it." He looked at the vibrating egg curiously, turning it over in his hand before setting it down to look over all of the... leads? Was that what he'd called them? He let his hands wander over the different materials. Some soft, some firm... he wrapped his hand around a leather one and gripped it before releasing it with a slight frown. No, not that one. He did the same with a woven rope-like one. No. He went through several more before coming to a simple metal chain, wrapping it around before giving it that firm grip. Hmmm... He slipped it down to grab the other end between his fingers and gave it a firm tug, a smile curling on his face at the sweet sound it made as he loosened it. "This one. Definitely."

Abbott seemed to beam at his choice, having brought several different collars, all about the same shade of his magic, in various sizes, thickness, and design. A few had smooth studs, others had spikes, or small bits of chain as decoration, and one had a little pattern of embroidered gold heart and inverted hearts going around the entire thing. All of them blue, like he'd asked. "There's a few more in this color but they're rougher and might not be good for long wear. The leather on all of these is strong, but the inside of the collar was softened or covered in a layer of suede." Shifting the collars to where he could see each one, the bunny tipped his head. "By the way, and feel free not to answer, of course, but how much did you look up last night, Berry? A chain lead is a bit strong for a first time."

"Um... not a lot on this particular subject, to be honest... I... wouldn't even know where to start. I just remember I really enjoyed having his leash in my hand, even... if it wasn't for very long." His gaze went a little sad, but he was perking up soon enough as he started looking through the collars, draping the chain over his shoulders as he ran a hand over each one, stopping at one that was practically covered in spikes and letting his fingers trace over the points with a smile... he'd look so fucking hot in this, but... he couldn't help but think what a pain it'd be if he wanted to go nibbling at his lover's neck while he wore it. He picked up one that looked nice and thick with the smoother studs going around it, his fingers rubbing against the inside and smiling warmly at how soft it felt. He lifted his gaze to look at the others before grinning at the one in his hand with a nod. "I think this one will work just fine."

"Best to try looking up some of it, if you'll be using chain," the rabbit suggested, gathering up the collars to return to their places, "the Undernet has a lot of useful info, but sometimes it's also utter garbage. Perhaps talking with your boyfriend about it would be a good start up, if you haven't already." He left to put away the collars, and Costello leaned over the counter, keeping his voice low.  
"Psst... hey," he waved Sans over, a look of mischievous glee on his face, tail thudding harder on the floor than earlier, "ask Abby if he has any suggestions about bondage."  
" _COSTELLO_."  
"Eeep!"  
"I swear, you'd ask him to talk about watersports next, dirty lizard," the rabbit crossed his arms with a huff, "ought to put you on stocking and inventory duty fer that if I didn't know you'd mess up the numbers on purpose to make me do it anyway." Turning back to Sans, the rabbit gave a shrug. "I'm really sorry about him, he enjoys his job -far too much- sometimes." He'd turned ot look over his shoulder at the snapping, then was focused on the skeleton again. "It's best to start a lil slow, Berry. Get a feel for what you know you're gonna enjoy before trying more complicated stuff. Anything else you'd like to look at, though?"

The mischievous look had him coming closer out of curiosity, only have a brow lifted in curiosity... he'd seen that word a few times last night, but hadn't investigated. Well, it looked like it would be another long night on the Undernet! He jumped a bit at the shouting, and that look of confusion simply got worse with the furthered discussion. "Watersports? Like.. swimming?" He doubted that was it, but curiosity was getting the best of him in this strange new world he'd discovered. He'd just wanted something to help with his heat, but he was quickly finding there was a vast pool of knowledge he hadn't been aware of and... these monsters seemed really nice! Perhaps it would be worth it to learn more. "Heheh, it's fine. I think it's nice to see people who enjoy what they do for a living! I think I'd like to look around a bit more and see if anything else catches my eye. I'll just, uh... leave these up here if that's alright?" He waited for a approval before setting his current findings on the counter, then turned to look around the shop a bit more on his own. After nearly an hour he came back with several toys in tow, a nice thick purple one with a flared base, the strange long red one from before, and a pretty minty green one that wasn't too incredibly long, but curved and had some very enticing looking ridges and bumps along the shaft. Those big blue eyes were lit up in starry excitement as he set them on the counter, bouncing in place as he grinned up at Costello. "S-so, how much do I owe you?"

Costello got a fit of chuckles at the innocent question, whereas his friend just shook his head, preferring not to go into detail about it right now. At the question of looking a bit more, he nodded, and went to do some more of what he'd been doing before the little monster had shown up - unpacking and sorting stock. When He returned ot the counter, he'd see the reptilian monster had a clipboard with a pen waiting for him, with basic little questions about what he'd picked out and what he was interested in, plus phone number, email, and name. No address or other information like that, just enough to contact without being entirely too personal about it, even for a sex shop. Checking the labels on all the picked out toys, the lizard had to lean in close to the small register and type with his claw-tips on the keys, very gentle. It gave Sans time to fill out the form while he rang his selection up. "Lets see, each of those is nine, one for the vibe, lead set is... seven... new customer discount... gets you a grand total of thirty-five, Berry," he said, sliding the receipt over and looking over the selection, "not bad choices for a first time. You're gonna be a lil size queen, aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle, then motioned to the purchases, "want a dark bag to cover em with before you put em in your duffle?"

He scribbled down his information before setting the clipboard back down, then reached into his bag to pull out his gold, counting it out before sliding it over to the dragon. "Well, if sitting proudly on a throne made of my boyfriend's huge dick makes me a size queen, then yes, I have every intention to be just that." His nasal bone scrunched as he gave the dragon a shit-eating grin and nodded at his second question. "Yes, please! The last thing I need is my brother seeing any of this. Poor Papy. I don't think he was prepared at all to deal with this." He sighed and waited for his items to be bagged before slipping them into his bag with a chuckle over how stuffed it looked now. "Thank you so much, guys! I'm sure I'll be back at some point. I hope you have a good day!" He waved enthusiastically at them before heading out, absolutely giddy as he walked through the now almost crowded streets of the Capitol, clutching the strap of the bag that was holding his dirty little secrets.


	10. Working Out

The echo of the dragon's laughter was what he last heard before the door to the shop closed and he was back into the Capitol, other monsters giving him barely a glance before going about their business. He had a few that seemed too interested in his bag, but with the streets as crowded as they were, likely didn't think he had anything worth the trouble of lugging a huge, obvious bag around to any safe places to check the haul. His phone gave a little noise from his pocket, the text from his brother asking if he was okay. It was just after lunchtime.

Those eyes lit up again at the message and he stopped at the side of the street to type back.  
-I'm doing fantastic! I'm almost done with shopping, so I'll be home soon! <3Berry-  
He hopped back into the hustle and bustle, making a couple more quick stops before finally heading home. His head poked past the door curiously before he called out. "Papy? You home?" He slipped in quietly, listening for any sorts of noises before he locked the door behind him and headed up to his room to start putting his things away.

 _Berry?_ He thought as he sat at his station, actually having been entirely too wound up to even nap. Papyrus had smoked up the rest of his cigs before he'd even messaged his brother, and by the time he got home he was a huge bundle of nervous anxiety. By the time he'd gotten inside the house, he knew Sans was home since his shoes were by the door. 'hey Sans, wanna just trade phones for the night? i'm goin' to Muff's,' he called up, already putting his phone down on the coffeetable. The other Sans had already let him know his brother would have the phone in about an hour, and even with getting to talk with his Master the bulk of the day, he was still stressing.

The house was almost eerily silent aside from a soft buzzing noise and after another quiet minute the soft, strangled sounds of someone trying their very best to remain quiet even though they thought they were alone... at the sound of his brother's voice he yelped and quickly turned off the toy, his whole body shivering at the feeling of being unsatisfied from the action. He tucked the toy away under his bed and fixed his clothes before grabbing a bag and opening the door to smile brightly at his brother, those cheeks a brilliant shade of soft blue. "W-welcome home, Papy! I, uh... I got something for you!" He closed the door behind him before heading downstairs with that cheery look on his face as he held out the bag to his brother. Inside was a bottle of honey-flavored whiskey. "Since I, you know, kind of helped in the consumption of what alcohol you had, I figured I'd make it up to you. I wasn't sure what you normally drink, but... this sounded really nice. Is... is it okay?" That sweet round face looked hopefully up at the taller skele as he tried not to fidget.

'oh?' he asked, having been pretty much ready to book it out the door, with or without Sans' phone, but paused as his brother came over to him with the bag. He couldn't help but give a chuckle at him having gotten one of the best types of alcohol for the lanky monster, holding it a moment as he met eyes with his younger sibling, giving a small smile. 'yeah, it's great, thanks,' he said, then put it aside before he just reached down and scooped him up into a hug, holding Sans tight, then letting him back down. He seemed on the verge of trying to say something, but didn't, and instead took the whiskey over to his cabinet. He was about to lock it back, but decided not to, instead just closing the doors. 'thanks Sans, you're the best,' Papyrus said, not quite looking at his brother, 'he, uh... should have the phone in less than an hour. if ya need anythin jus... ill be at Muffet's.'

He lit up at the approval of his choice and let out a surprised yelp at being scooped up, but those arms were instantly wrapped around his brother's shoulders, squeezing him tightly as he enjoyed the simple affection. Reluctantly he slid back down to the floor and watched his brother put his present up, his hand moving to pull out his phone as he moved closer with an unsure smile. "Oh... um... alright." He looked down at the floor as he handed the phone over, staying quiet for a minute before looking back up at his brother with a worried expression. "I know I... can't tell you what to do or... how to handle this situation and... I know it must be hard... but, please..." He reached over and grabbed his brother's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Just... d-don't overdo it... okay?" He tried to smile. He tried not to cry, but still those tears started welling up in the corners of his sockets. "I... I hate knowing that... I'm the reason you're even going there... if it bothers you so bad, I can... I just won't do anything. Me and him can just talk, it'll be fine." He stepped closer as he squeezed that hand even tighter, his brow coming to rest on his brother's chest. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Papy. I love you."

'no, no it's not that,' he started, then was brushing away the tears trying to show up. Ugh, way to make him feel bad. He fidgeted a bit, trying to think of what to say, opening and closing his mouth a few times, but eventually just sighed. 'look, bro, just... i know how heats get and... and you shouldn't have to suffer through it, and... just...' he hugged that smaller little skeleton more against him, the hand squeezing returned in kind. 'i'm just having a hard time getting used to it. all of it.' Papyrus leaned his cheekbone against the top of his brother's skull, letting out a long sigh. 'i love you too, Sans, an i don't know what to say that won't make you feel bad. i never really thought about... preparing myself for this. i mean, i thought about it, but never - _did_ \- anything about it. guess i figured you'd just... be my babybones brother forever.' He lifted his head with a loud snort. 'fuck, that sounds so - _ridiculous_ \- now that i said it out loud.' Finally dragging himself out of the embrace, he stood up and smoothed his clothes out, giving himself a dry laugh. 'sorry, Sans. i'm... gonna let you do what you want. i think it'd really be better if i'm - _not_ \- around to hear... whatever.'

When he was pushed back a stream of heavy tears flowed down his face as he looked helplessly up at his big brother. "But... I..." He clutched at the edge of his jacket, toying with the fur before lifting a hand to wipe the wetness from his face. "I'll be fine! I d-don't need to do anything. It's _nnnn_... not even that bad." he turned his face away as his body betrayed him, the heat tingling along his bones and making him want to do nothing more than go upstairs and break into his new toy stash. But... the thought of his heat driving Papy out of the house... driving him to drink... it just made him feel like the worst brother ever. He turned and walked away to go sit on the couch, dragging his hood down over his face as he tried to hide his frustration over the situation. "I can... I-I can be quiet... I just... I don't want to wake up every morning during all of this to find you passed out on the couch... knowing you drove yourself to that point because of me. There... there has to be a way. Something I can do to make you feel better. So I can... b-be a better brother and not such an annoyance." He brought his hand beneath the hood, scrubbing fiercely before he leaned back and curled his knees up to his chest.

Papyrus could just punch himself. He hadn't done anything but make it worse, and he knew damn well that he'd had a hard time with his heat if he just tried to ignore everything. 'you're not an annoyance, Sans,' he said, sitting on the arm of the couch, folding his own arms in front of him, 'i... leave with him every weekend just so you don't have to hear anything.' An orange flush went up on his face as he said it, hoping to reassure him somehow. He hated seeing Sans like this, knowing it was his fault for just needing to drink away all the thoughts. He couldn't stand it otherwise. He tugged at one of the strings on his hoodie, trying to think of something, - _anything_ \- to assure his brother that it wasn't his fault. Not really. 'if it makes you feel better, i'll tell Muff to cut me off after an hour or so, yeah? ill just stay there and give you guys time. its... it's not fair,' his voice cut for a moment, choking on what he had nearly said, but stammered in recovery, 't-to not let you guys talk. y-you'll have your phones fixed next weekend, w-when they get to visit again.'

His head leaned against his knees as he listened to his brother speak, feeling his soul clenching in his chest. Stupid heat. He just wished it would go away. It was one thing to actively choose to have sex, but this was a whole other thing entirely. It was something out of his control and the only way to beat it was to just... give in. "...okay, Papy..." His voice sounded small as he hugged his legs tighter against his body, trying his best to ignore the fiery heat of his body. It was aching so badly. "...I'm sorry..." It was a barely audible whisper as he accepted that there was no way to make the situation better... that he just had to let it happen and then try to fix it after.

'don't be sorry, Sans,' he replied, his voice almost as small as the whisper he'd made, getting up so he didn't have to look at how vulnerable and upset his brother was. He could have sworn he'd seen him shaking, but that might've just been him. Might have been Papyrus shaking bad enough that he thought everything else was shaking. 'its... it's not your fault,' he added, torn between leaving now or trying to at least comfort his brother more before the other monster called. That would make him feel better, he thought grimly, shuffling to get the phone and prop it on one of those propped-up knees. 'i'll be back before midnight, okay? if you want i won't drink... i just need to give you space.'

The hood shifted as he looked up at the phone on his knee, reaching a hand up to hold it before turning the gaze up to his brother. He felt a thousand questions whirling about his skull and he opened his mouth to ask... but instead simply let out a soft sigh. "...okay... I don't mind you drinking I just... I... I worry about you. Just... send me a message and... let me know you're okay. Okay?" _I don't need more space. It feels like we're getting more and more distant every day. I feel like... I'm losing my Papy. If growing up means growing apart... maybe I should have stayed the little babybones you wanted me to be._ His hand gripped the phone more tightly as he watched his brother, then quietly tucked his head back down against his femurs to take another slow, shuddering breath as he tried to calm his thoughts.

Hearing his brother worried about him, he looked away and couldn't help the sigh. He wasn't supposed to be worrying about him. Papyrus was supposed to be the one making sure everything was okay, not the other way around. He was the worst big brother. 'okay,' he said, rubbing his head as he tucked it down, feeling like he was just making a mess of everything, no matter what he did. 'how about once they have to go home, we... i dunno, watch some movies next weekend. we haven't... we haven't been doing much together, do you want... do you want to do that?' he asked. Stars he just wanted his brother happy, even if it made him feel twisted in knots inside about that mutt being the one to get his affection. _just be happy, please_...

He was quiet for a few long moments before looking up at his brother with wavering, starry eyes that threatened more tears before nodding energetically, not trusting his voice at the moment. Slowly but surely he started uncurling from his big ball of mope and wiped away more tears from his face as he beamed up at Papyrus. "Y-yeah! That sounds awesome, Papy! I'll make us some snacks, too. Just for us." He let out a sniffle, but just that simple suggestion seemed to have him feeling loads better already. "I... um..." He turned his gaze down as he gripped his shorts tightly, suddenly looking almost bashful again as he spoke. "I... really miss you, Papy. It does feel like it's been ages since we did anything together... I think..." His face turned a darker shade of blue as his gaze flickered between his brother and the floor. "I think maybe that's why I was so jealous of your other Sans... it felt like... he was taking you away from me or something."

He could almost cry himself at just how relieved his brother sounded, just from that little idea. Hearing that Sans missed him, he looked down at his shoes, scuffing them on the carpet as he told him about being jealous, about how he felt. Papyrus almost couldn't believe he'd been so dense, not thinking that spending so much time away and disappearing every weekend, their only normal time off work, for hours on end... for someone who shared a name and a face with him. 'no one's taking me away from you,' he said, almost as if he believed he'd thought it instead of spoken. He looked up and met eyelights with his brother, his voice certain and firm, 'i'm your brother and nothing will ever change that. i love you too much to ever do that to you.' The phone decided to start ringing just as he'd tried to start saying more, his train of thought and nerves cut from that sound. Papyrus coughed and turned for the door. 'i, uh, i'll see you later, Sans. don't... don't worry, okay?' he finished, then hurried out the door to avoid hearing anything at all.

His mouth opened to respond, but he was out the door too fast. Instead he simply smiled brightly at the door, thinking about his brother's words as he got up off the couch and answered the phone, taking a moment to clear his throat so he didn't sound like he'd just been crying. "H-hello?" He almost sounded nervous... why would he be nervous, though? He headed into his room and turned his eyes towards the edge where he knew his new toys were hiding. Oh... maybe he wasn't nervous... just excited.

"hi berry," his boyfriend's voice came through, sounding every bit like someone who'd been dying to hear just one bit of good news that day. He also sounded very tired, but the type of tired where you were fighting to not let it show. 'i missed you.'

He let out a soft, dreamy sigh at the sound of that voice, dropping onto the bed as it felt like all those worries melted away. "I missed you too, Wolfy. How are you doing? You sound a bit worn out." He peered over the edge of his bed before reaching down to drag the dark bag out, eyeing the already unwrapped egg-shaped pleasure ball, but decided to start unboxing his other newly acquired toys while they talked.

'it's been a... very long day,' he said, though the smile in his boyfriend's voice was helping him no be too worn down, 'i'll be fine. how was your day, berry? you sound very excited.' He tipped his head a bit, believing he was hearing some things being unpacked.

The receiver was full of devious little chuckles from the little skele as he unboxed the black stretcher toy. "Oh, you know, it was alright. Just did a bit of shopping in the Capitol. Got some clothes and... other stuff." He brought the toy up to his mouth, giving it a bit of a lick before making a face. Blech. That did not taste good... He swirled a bit more magic into his mouth before he started slowly coating the tip of it with his tongue, then slid it into his mouth to loudly suckle on it and giggle.

The sound of that giggle after the suckle had him intrigued, whimpering into the phone. "is... that one of the... stuff?" he asked, sounding a touch more alert and awake, though he made a soft, curious noise, "is it... um, f-for your heat?" Papyrus shifted in place, his whimpers lacing into his voice more steadily now. Stars, his little lover could get him worked up quick... with just a giggle and some slurping. It felt like the first few months of when he'd started browsing the Undernet. Everything was new and exciting and... he realized he was drooling a little.

"Mmmmm... yes... just one. I have a few others I need to get out of their boxes, too, but this one... well, they called it a stretcher at the shop I think. For those monster wanting to gradually be able to take... you know... bigger toys. Hehehe, one of the shopkeepers asked if I was going to become a size queen. Do you know what that is?" The grin on his face easily translated over the phone, letting his lover have a minute while he took out another box. Ooo, the purple one! He decided to be a little less neat with getting it out of the box, since it didn't seem like something he'd be keeping. He wiggled it 

He whined hard at the question, nodding even though he couldn't be seen, his face flushed bright orange as he replied. "it means you just... love taking big cocks. a-and are good at it... f-from what i've seen,' Papyrus squirmed as he thought about when he'd tried to take him, and could barely fit the head. He shivered and made a low groan at the the thought of getting to... actually make Sans moan from just filling him up for the first time. The question had him chuckle, shy and lewd. "you can stick it to flat surfaces. like, on chairs, or... in the shower, or... your headboard," he could hardly contain the nervous excitement in his voice at hearing his boyfriend going over his new toys. He wanted to see what they could do with them this weekend. "I-I had one once, but it wasn't, um... strong enough to stay put."

He made a contemplative sound as he looked around, eyeing his headboard before pressing the end against it and making it stick. It wobbled when he let go, but otherwise stuck to the smooth surface. He was marveling at the thought of what he wanted to do with it when he heard the last comment and let out a snort, laughing with amusement at the mental imagery. "Awww, does my big bad Wolfy like it a little too rough? I might just have to show your toy how it's done. Speaking of toys... I had fun with one of them earlier..." He let the comment hang in the air as he pulled the bullet form the bag, leaning on all fours as he let the purple dildo prod at him from behind, sending a shiver down his spine as he turned on the toy and let the buzzing noise fill the room. "You heard that?" He lifted it up and pressed it to the tip of his tongue with a soft moan. It still tasted like his pussy. "This little thing feels amaaazing."

Papyrus gave his lover a hungry, hopeful whine of a moan as he offered to show up the toy. "you definitely can," he murmured, then his eyelights with to pinpricks at the buzzing, then actually gave a needy whimper at that soft moan. "i bet it does... i've never had one. m-maybe i could try yours on the weekend?" he flushed hard, his skull on fire as he added, "if.. you'd want to... use it on my pussy, berry."

Oh now, there was a thought. If he could form a pussy, then of course his boyfriend probably could, too. He let out a deep chuckle as he started undoing his shorts, that toy still happily buzzing away on the bed beneath him. "W-well, I mean... I'm sure we can do that. If you're a good boy." He shuddered and let out a soft gasp as he felt the tip of that dry dildo press against his puffy blue lips. He picked up the vibrating egg with one hand before reaching it back, carefully letting it slide against the edge of those lips as he started grinding them back slowly. " _H-haaaah_ , Wolfy... I want to feel... so very full." A deeper moan rolled off his tongue as he adjusted the dildo to press right at his hole, teasing it around until it was soaked in his juices. "I'm going... to take every little bit of you, Wolfy. I want it... a-all inside me. _Haaaah_ , it's burning so hot deep inside of me, baby." He groaned as he pushed it further and further into that dripping cunt, his breathing getting heavy and carrying out little whimpers the further down that shaft he got.

Being told he had to be a good boy had the large skeleton peep with want, the sound seeming completely unsuited to the creature that made it. His breath shuddered almost as much as his words, a stammer that seemed to only happen when he was shyest with his boyfriend. "s-stars berry... y-you're sssso good at... at that... just, tell, tell me wha-... what you want your p-pet to do, master..." He nearly bit his tongue as he could hear his reactions to every bit of that toy going inside him, and his own magic had created a soaked pussy between his thighs. He squirmed as he recalled he didn't have any toys, they'd all worn out and he'd not had a chance to get new ones. Licking his mouth, he whispered to his lover. "m-my pussy's so empty, master... w-what sh-should i do?"

His pressing stopped as he let out a soft laugh at the adorable noise his hulking monster of a boyfriend made, though he was soon back at it, pressing the egg to his clit and letting out a long, strained moan of pleasure before he shifted it away again, his mouth curled in a pleasant smile as he listened to his sweet pet beg. "Mmmmm, my poor, sweet Wolfy. It sounds like you get to be the one dying to be filled tonight." He pushed back further on the toy, crying out for his lover as he slowly worked more of it in, stopping when he felt it pushed as far as was comfortable. He panted heavily as he peered back... he was so close. Another inch or so and he'd have the entire toy filling him up. "I wish I was there... to fill your pussy up for you, baby. But for now... u-use your fingers. T-two to start. Go... nice and slow... I'm going... n-nice and slow, too." And he did. Slowly he pulled himself off the dildo until it was to the head, resting just a moment before he began sliding back down to fill that emptiness, his free hand still teasing at those lips with the vibrator. "How does... it feel, Wolfy?"

He wasn't even bothered by the laugh at the sound he'd made, blushing and grinning despite his burningly empty cunt. The cry had his legs clench together so hard and fast that his knees hit one another with a loud thunk. He slid his free hand down into the tight flesh of his groin, pressing two against his clit before pushing them slowly into the hole as his master had told him. He gritted his teeth and whimpered, already feeling himself clench around those fingers, trying so badly to obey but he needed more. His voice came out in wisps of strained and choked words. "b-berry... please i need you so bad... i want you in-inside me sssso much... i love y-your cock, master," he whined hard, breaking up the begging, "c-can i have more, berry?"

" _Haaaaah... hnnnnn... nnn_ no. Not yet." Those words had him writhing as he pushed back into the toy, shuddering at how smoothly he moved once it was slick with his juices. " _Haaahnnn_ , it feels so good Wolfy. Being so full... mmmm, I'm going to make sure I have my cock... nice and thick for... that juicy pussy I know you have between your legs. The one you're touching... because I told you to. The one you'd stop touching... because I told you to." The air was filled with his cry of ecstasy, feeling that toy pushing even further into him. He glanced back at it. He could barely see the space between that hungry cunt and the headboard his toy was attached to. "Four fingers. Push them in as far as you can. Hold them there and wiggle them around until you find that perfect spot. The one that will have you moaning nice and l- _hnnnnn_... l-loud for me." He held himself still as he waited to hear those sounds before continuing. "And then start pumping them... while I fuck this toy... I'm going to think of you, fucking yourself with that big hand of yours. I want to hear you. Howl for me, my sweet Wolfy." He whimpered as he started riding more vigorously against the toy, gasping loudly when he felt his ass smack against the headboard. Oh, if only his wonderful boyfriend could see his face... eyelights rolled back and tongue hanging out as he moaned and panted, thinking of how warm his lover's hand much feel at the moment. "D-don't stop, baby... _haaaaah_ , k-keep pumping. H-harder. Deeper." The distinct sound of the headboard bouncing against the wall could be heard in the background as he got a faster rhythm going, the vibrator left buzzing on the sheets as he balanced himself enough to really get going.

He was getting wetter just from hearing his boyfriend so enthralled, the moans and gasps making him shiver up and down his spine. Wanting more of his Berry. That cry, and being told of how he'd touch or not touch himself if the other said so. When told, he shifted his legs to let him thrust his fingers into himself, already knowing where that spot was from years of masturbating, working it with alternating flicks and heavy pressure that had him curling into himself and gasping long moans into the phone. His lover's name trickling into strained cries of ecstasy as he fucked his hand into himself, working right up to that peak and not stopping even as he reached it, howling as his hand kept pumping. Wet and loud against himself as he kept whining for his lover, his berry, his friend and master. Papyrus could hardly hear the thump of the headboard over the thrumming of pleasure in his skull, trying like hell to keep hold of that high even as it trickled through his fingers. Still he thrust and squeezed, his voice begging. "b-berry i want... i want you so much... i love you i want you fucking me with your... fffucking sweet little cock, berry."

As close as he already was, hearing his lover's cries as he came had him following close behind, a high-pitched whimper echoing against his walls before he stopped, letting the toy sit inside of him a she listened to his pet continue on. One hand crept down, grabbing the little vibrating toy as he listened to his lover and rubbed the intense little plaything around his clit, those walls twitching around the toy inside of him as he felt his magic stirring. "Soon, my pet. Soon you'll be in my bed once again. Choking on my 'sweet little cock' as I shove it down your throat." His breath hitched for a moment as he was suddenly sliding that little vibrator up and down his shaft, causing it to twitch along with that pussy, his pleasure suddenly two-fold. "When you've... s-satisfied me with your mouth... I'm going to turn you around... and fuck you in the ass until I cum twice inside you...." His soft panting slowly turned into hungry little growls as he squeezed the toy more tightly against his sensitive flesh. "And then... that's when I'll take your pussy... I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop. And then I'm going to take you again. Again and again until you can't even speak. Until you feel nothing but pleasure. Until you feel nothing but me inside of you. Cumming. Again and again and again. Using you like some brood mare." He let out an almost pained cry as he felt himself cum again, covering his sheets in that sweet, sticky liquid, his pussy clamping down almost painfully on his toy. " _Haaah_ , fuck, Wolfy. I need you so bad right now." _It still isn't enough._

He was a quivering mess of whines and groans as his lover told him just how he was going to wreck him, hitting every heavenly desire for the other monster, hand coated in a thick layer of his own juices. "dammit berry that sssounds amazing... j-just filled and covered in you... fuck... fuck berry," he gasped, "i want to fuck you master i want to pleasure you so so badly." Papyrus groaned a low howl as he came again, panting and shaking enough that his bones sounded over the line. As soon as he pulled his hand free of that soaked flesh, his ectoform flickered and faded away, leaving little but exhaustion behind for the skeleton. "nnnooo... fuck, berry... i'm sorry..." his voice was breathless and wispy, "i'm sorry berry... i'm just..." Papyrus grunted weakly as he gave an apologetic sigh, "fuck, i'm so tired... i wish i could hold you."

A sweet little giggle could be heard on the other end of the phone as his lover apologized. "Mmmm, don't be, baby. I loved every second of it." He let out a soft whimper as he slid off the toy, catching his breath before he turned off the vibrator and moved away form his mess before flopping onto his back on the bed, a little huff escaping him at the impact. "Me too, Wolfy. I just want to hold your skull next to my soul... stroking you until you fall asleep on me." A soft, dreamy sigh escaped him as he smiled at the thought. They still had so long to wait, but... it would be worth it. And they wouldn't be wasting a second of it. "You need your rest, though, baby. It sounded like you'd had a hard day... I hope I made it a little better." His smile grew as he turned onto his side, resting his head on his arm as he listened to his lover on the other end of the line. "Maybe... we could just lie here... I want to listen to you as you fall asleep." Those cheeks were dusted in soft cyan as he let his sockets fall shut, that bright blue soul fluttering warmly in his chest. "I love you so much, Wolfy."

"love you berry," he murmured, already half asleep after being assured it was okay, "make everythin better," he added, barely breathing the words out as he curled up on his bed, not even bothering to pull the blankets up over himself. He just felt so relaxed and content in this moment. Barely five minutes and he was snoring softly, that phone still tucked against his skull and pillow.


	11. Morality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ in loving memory of ChocoboFangirl (LavinaD)

The spider monster was cleaning up while the last stragglers were either counting out their coins or, in her friend's case, dozing at their seat. She could tell he'd had a bad night, but was glad to hear that he wanted cut off after a bit. Papyrus had nursed one bottle for nearly a halfhour, then slammed through some shots, and hadn't even finished a second bottle yet. So really she hadn't - _needed_ \- to cut him off, though she had mentally decided the second bottle was his limit. Also for some reason he had his brother's phone, had been toying with it all night without actually picking it up. Just sliding and spinning the device on the countertop while he burned through a pack. It was a strange enough mix, then he had seemed to just... drop. Her skeletal friend hadn't spoken but a dozen words to her, and dozed off without so much as a warning. Knowing him, even used to his habits, it was worrying enough that she had left him be. Maybe once she closed up she could talk to him, and not in just snippets of encouragement. An actual conversation.

There was a groan as Paps started waking up, the sound of silence making him feel too uneasy to sleep. With a socket cracked open, he peered around to see the bar devoid of any non-arachnid lifeforms. 'mmph, 'sit that time already, Muffy?' He sat up and stretched, groaning at a particularly loud pop in his spine before he rubbed at the back of his neck and looked down at the phone... shit, he'd forgotten to text Sans. Berry. Whatever he was going by now. He sighed as he picked up the phone and sent his brother a text.  
-sorry for not texting sooner. i'm fine. be home soon.-  
'sorry for fallin' asleep on ya. i've heard i'm a lot cuter when i sleep, though, so hope i made your view more enticing.' He gave her a tired smirk and a wink before sliding from his seat to stand. 'i should get back home. i'm sure by now Sans is... sleeping.' His face scrunched up a bit as he gripped the back of his neck and rubbed a little more roughly. Passed out. Exhausted. Satisfied. From talking to _him_.

The groan got her attention from turning chairs over to set on tables, leaving the last one where it was and was easing him back on the barstool. "Paps you don't have to head out the moment you wake up. If Sans is sleeping he won't miss you a few more minutes," she said, sitting on the stool next to his, holding one of his hands in hers. "You've been awful quiet this evening dearie. Even for you in a slump," she said as she was toying with one of her longer strands of hair, biting her lip as she looked away, then sighed. "I know we've not gotten much time to talk the last few months, so... I duuno what's going on so well. You told me about Sans, and you're pretty vague about your boyfriend, I haven't seen him, but what I've heard you seem pretty fond of him. Other than that I haven't been keeping up as much."

He plopped down lazily and gave a shrug as he looked her over. 'sounds like you're pretty caught up to me. just... before i left Sans, he... he said he was worried about me. and that he.... misses me.' His gaze felt like it was almost going fuzzy at the memory, his soul feeling like it was ready to burst with love for the tiny monster. And his mind... hating himself for having anything more than brotherly affection for him. 'he's going through his first heat and... there's nothing more i can really do to help. besides... give him some privacy to... let him talk to his... _friend_.' He all but spit the word out before sighing and looking off to the side.

She tipped her head a little as she looked her friend over in return. "You seem really prickly about this friend of his. Are they really that bad, Paps? I mean, even if Sans tries to be nice to everyone, he obviously knows not to be too friendly with the types of monsters who don't feel right to him." The spider was fidgeting with her cleaning cloth in a pair of hands while leaning on another elbow, her other three hands resting in her lap. "As for him missing you, best thing to do is find ways to spend more time together. I know he doesn't like it here," she waved a hand dismissively, having made her peace with the little monster's disdain of her business, "and I know you've been away every weekend with your boyfriend, so maybe it finally got to him, that and the worrying. He's a sweet monster who just wants to make sure those he cares about are happy. So he worries when you're not happy, and sometimes he might not know what to do to make it better." She lifted a hand to rub his skull, smiling at her friend and trying to be supportive. "Tell you what, I'll make some of those special donuts he doesn't admit that he loves for you to take back. A good treat always helps."

'he's just... never had anyone show _this_ kind of interest in him and i feel like... this guy's just taking advantage of his... inexperience.' His hands were buried so deep into his hoodie pocket they might very soon find a portal to a different dimension. At the offer of donuts he cracked a smile for her and gave a shrug and an accepting nod before leaning against the side of the bar. 'yeah, i'm sure he'll like that. sorry to be such a drag lately, Muffy. hopefully once all this heat business is over with it won't be so bad.'

"Paps, if anything, your brother is a quiet and - _good_ \- judge of character," she offered, getting up and dusting off her pants, "as for a drag, you're just overwhelmed and trying to cope with it. We all get times like that." Heading over to get the dirty glasses and rags from the night, she waved a free hand as she headed for the back. "I'll be a sec getting those mixed up, lucky for you I finally pinned down the measurements for small batches." She tossed three winks his way as she disappeared, gone for several minutes as she dealt with things and got the dough mixed. She used her little make-shift proofer to hurry it along and get the dough to rise, reminding herself yet again to invest in a real one soon, and awhile later was back with a box in tow hands, tying a big white ribbon and bow around it with two more. Propping it on the counter in front of him, she gave a fangy smile. "I'll refrain from bringing your tab tonight too, Paps. You look like you could use the break." Giving him a tap tot eh skull, she went to continue her clean up for the night.

He sat there idly spinning the phone on the counter as he waited, head tipping to the side when he saw it light up with a message.  
-It's okay. Try to make it up to your bed tonight, okay? ;3 <3Berry-  
He snorted and shook his head a bit before lifting it to look at Muffet with a smile. 'thanks, Muffy. you're a sweetheart.' He chuckled at the tap to his skull and picked up the box, carrying it with one hand while the other tucked the phone away as he turned to leave, pausing a moment before he headed out the door.

Sans stared dozily at his phone somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, his dreams having been bothering him the entire night after he'd hung up the phone. His bed was a mess and he had each and every one of his toys scattered on the sheets around him, but still his body burned, never letting him get completely comfortable. He groaned and rolled over, letting his sockets flutter shut as he tried again, hoping he could just have a dreamless night for once.

Getting home, Papyrus set the box of donuts on the kitchen table, where the muffins had been that morning. He rubbed the back of his neck again as he looked down at his brother's phone. He didn't dare take it up to him, not this late. Even with him not working, Sans was probably asleep again. He'd actually been surprised he was still up, and went over to his cabinet to have a swig of his watered down stuff. That and the whiskey were all that was left, he needed to try restocking it sometime. Closing it with a sigh, Papyrus decided to set the phone on the donut box, turning it off and making his way to the staircase. He'd learned his lesson about teleporting after he'd only had a little to drink. He never really seemed to land right when he wasn't actually drunk or sober. Like it just threw him off enough to go to just the wrong spot, a few inches above the floor or right where he'd hit his leg or head on something. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he looked at Sans' door, pausing as he imagined his little brother curled up resting in bed. He kept fighting that image back into place as he would remember that he was in heat, and likely tossing about, his- _shut up thoughts._ He growled at himself and turned for his room, taking just-too-long strides to hurry along. Papyrus didn't even close his door all the way, stripping off his hoodie and just falling into bed. He rolled to face the wall and pouted at it, as if it were all its fault for his troubles.

He gripped the sheets when he heard his brother come into the house, letting out a soft sigh as he felt himself relax and drift off. It felt like it was only an hour or so before that burning started bothering him again. Just like the last night. With a soft groan he sat up, pushing his toys off to the side before slipping out of bed and looking at his door, then down at his soft blue body. He couldn't go to his brother's room like this... he moved to the dresser and pulled out an oversized blue sweater with a big yellow star on the front, tugging it over his head and smiling as it covered everything so neatly, all the way down to the middle of his thighs. He pulled his door open and headed down the hall, head tipping to the side at the sight of the slight opened door. It was always like this. He slowly pushed it open and walked a few paces in before that soft, sleepy voice rang out in the darkness. "Papy?"

He'd been drifting somewhere in the realm of not awake and sleepily tipsy since he got home. Usually he didn't have trouble dozing off, but tonight it had decided to be evasive. Just when he was feeling that darkness of rest creeping in, a different sound was pattering into his room. _ugh, i just want to sleep, is that too much?_ he thought, shifting in place. Then he heard his brother's tired little voice, and he looked over his shoulder, as if expecting nothing to be there. 'Sans?' he murmured dozily, lifting a hand to rub his sockets. Stars, he had to be imagining things.

When his brother said his name he started walking over towards the bed, not even hesitating to climb into it and curl against him. "I can't sleep." He let his arms wrap around the other's ribs, hugging him closer as he nuzzled his face in with a happy little smile. "I'm glad you're okay." He slowly let one hand stroke along those ribs as he sighed, simply enjoying the soft contact as he relaxed in the embrace.

Papyrus shifted a moment, then his brother was curling up with him, and he sighed, remembering when he'd need to cuddle up to sleep. How had he forgotten that Sans liked to doze off in a hug or being petted along his back? Just physical contact to soothe him in those last few minutes before he slipped off. 'sure i'm okay, bro,' he replied, trying to make his voice sound light even when he was half dozing himself. For once his damn thoughts weren't intruding, letting him just enjoy this comfort with his brother.

With a soft, happy hum he leaned in, pressing soft kisses along the back of his spine as he worked his way up, those fingers tracing designs over his ribs. "My heat won't stop burning... no matter what I do." He pressed a kiss to his brother's scapulae before he rested his chin on that bare shoulder, arms squeezing him close once again as his mouth tipped up to the face beside his. "Can you help make it stop, Papy? Please?"

He froze. His entire being, just locked in place. He was pretty sure his soul stopped. Papyrus didn't know if he was imagining things or... if that had really happened. He slowly began to breathe again, eyelights flicking to look over at the face beside his. For what felt like hours, he couldn't' say anything, even though it was just a moment or two. His throat felt dry and he couldn't help the thudding in his chest as he finally heard his voice squeak out. '...h-huh?'

A soft giggle filled the quiet after his brother's confused noise and he shifted a leg over the other, pulling his shoulder back until he was flat beneath him, his own little body sitting up as he straddled his brother's spine. "You'll help me... won't you? I just... I can't make it stop. I... d-don't know how, but..." Those blue eyes were soft and lidded with sleep as he looked down, his cheeks softly flushed at the look on his brother's face. One hand reached out, cupping and stroking the side of that skull before he leaned forwards, bringing his mouth close to the one beneath him. "You know how to make it stop... don't you, Papy?"

He didn't know if he should embrace this or push him away. Sans was in heat, right in the middle of it probably... and... fuck was he any better than that mutt if he took advantage of this? If he just threw away everything he'd fought so hard against for so long. His mind was going too fast for him to even do anything, feeling his brother's weight over him, the way he looked so flushed and needing, the way he sounded, all of it... Papyrus felt his breath hitch as he leaned in close, touching him, his own fingers going hard and tight in the bed underneath him. What would his brother think of him once he was out of this heat-induced lust? He was in a stalemate, even with what he'd been viciously dreaming and denying for... years? He'd forgotten how long he'd pushed it into the corners of his mind. Tried to eradicate it bit by bit. 'S-Sans... you're just in heat, bro... you... you don't know-' _you don't know how many times i've - **dreamed** \- of this_. He fought to control his breath, hearing himself start to hyperventilate. Skeleton's didn't even need to breathe and here he was giving himself a panic attack.

His hand slowly slid up, his thumb brushing beneath those white teeth as he looked over his brother's face with a soft smile. "You think about me... don't you? I know you do. I've seen it." He pressed his hips down just a bit more and the moisture from between those lips was pressing into the bare spinal column beneath them. "A little over a year ago... I walked in on you while you were in heat. Curled up on your bed, panting and huffing and carrying on... it sounded like you were crying... while you quietly called my name." His breath washed over the warm bones beneath him as he spoke, moving his face over his brother's face, enjoying the closeness. "I know you want this." He pressed down harder, rubbing himself against those bony ridges in a way that made his whole body shudder as a soft moan escaped him, right next to his brother's ear. "Please, Papy..." His voice was hardly even audible as his breath got heavier. "Please... fuck the heat out of me...."

He shivered down to the very marrow as Sans spoke to him, as he told him he knew... he knew about what a terrible brother he was for wanting him like this. For wanting to fuck his brother so much and trying so hard to resist just thinking about him. He broke down, his tears tracing down his face as he felt the other monster rubbing on him, but he didn't refuse him. The moan he made only had his breath hitch and he fucking loved it. Dragging a hand up off the bed, shaking before it settled against his cheek and he gave another shuddering gasp for breath. 'Sans... i'm sorry... i'm sorry i... tried so hard,' he breathed, pulling him a little closer, his hand sliding to the back of his neck, 'i tried...' his voice broke before he was leaning into his brother's touch, sockets hooding shut, 'please... don't hate me.' Papyrus rose up and pressed into a kiss as he pulled Sans in hard, his other hand going up to drag his fingertips underneath that heavy sweater, shivering as he felt the softness of his thighs and hip.

He whimpered happily into the touches, not even hesitating to press into the kiss with his hips grinding even harder against his brother's spine. That soft blue tongue curled out to press into the kiss, an eager moan escaping him as his whole body shuddered. It was like this every time. And he loved it. He hated himself for loving it. He broke the kiss and panted as he continued riding into those smooth bones, his voice a higher pitch as he fought through the pleasure to form words. "I could... n-never hate you, Papy. I knew and... s-still loved you. I just... _haaahhn_... I didn't know how... what... to do..." He pushed those hips further down until his thighs were pressed against the iliac crests behind them. "I love you, Papy. I'll always love you. And right now... I need you... s-so much..." That sweet, sleepy gaze peered up at his brother's face before he leaned back in to claim that mouth again, openly moaning into as he rocked his hips down.

The tears didn't stop, holding his brother tight before he slid down, biting his lower 'lip', still shaking as he told him he still loved him. He couldn't stop crying and he just threw himself into it, pressing hard into that kiss and pulling Sans down tighter against his ribs, getting everything of that taste of his moans. Rocking his hips up into Sans', he whimpered as his ectoform sprung into place, lean and soft and he shuddered underneath his brother as he clenched his legs together around that weeping amber pussy. His breath shuddered as he pulled out of the kiss, panting to his brother's mouth. 'Sans... please... i'm sorry, i know i shouldn't but... stars i love you so much, Sans..." Papyrus stammered out, his voice breaking in sobs, "i'm sorry i... cant fight it anymore... i've been so stupid and jealous and i'm sorry..." He pulled his brother back into a desperate kiss, fingers tentatively trailing down to his groin, finding that wet blue mound and starting to rub at his clit.

" _Haaaah_. Yesss. Pappyyyy." He whined as he lifted himself up to make it easier for that hand to reach, his body shivering and shuddering as he rutted against the hand desperately, wanting as much contact as possible. "Please... _haaaah_ , I need more, Papy. I need all of you." He leaned his head down as he breathed heavily against his brother's shoulder, his pussy twitching at the stimulation before he bit down on his brother's clavicle to stifle the sounds he was trying to make. It all felt so good. So real. He needed more. He needed all of it. To hell with the fact they were brothers. He needed his brother now mroe than ever. "Please, Papy, pleeeease!" He begged as he pressed those teeth hard against the mark he'd left. "Please fuck me, Papy. I need to feel you filling my tight little pussy up!"

Fuck, the sounds were more than he'd ever imagined, his body shaking under that smaller form as he felt how soaked his hand was just from so little touch and stimulation. Fuck, he had it bad. Papyrus yelped at the bite, recoiling before he begged for him to fuck him. He groaned as his head fell back, panting as he tried to focus. He always had to focus if he was making anything but the pussy he always liked to make for his Master... _oh stars... what about..._ he began to breathe fast again. Fuck, what should he do... on one hand his brother was right there, needing him and needing his heat relieved, he was so far gone by now he didn't know if he'd listen to reason. If he even wanted to 'reason' with him. On the other, he didn't know how the other Sans would react. If he would be furious with him. And then there was the thought... of if his brother would wake up in the morning and be ashamed of himself for what he'd done in the throes of his heat. If this night was going to fuck up their relationship. He knew what he'd said, but knowing and acting on things were so very different. Then he felt the warm weight of his brother again, and looked up at him with conflicted, wanting eyelights. 'Sans... stars i don't know what to do...'

"Hm?" He came out of his lust-filled fog enough to sit up and look at his brother's face, reaching a hand up to wipe away the tears. "You don't?" His voice was as sweet and inquisitive as if his brother was simply having problems re-calibrating one of his puzzles. This was new. Papy always knew what to do. "Well, if you don't..." He smiled brightly down at his brother, bouncing lightly on his hips as he exclaimed. "Then I'll show you!" His wide smile turned a bit more devious as he started scooting down, kissing along his body before he started getting rid of those pesky pants, his kisses running along the band before he flicked his gaze up and started heading lower with a playful little giggle.

He didn't know if he wanted Sans to have taken it that way or not... and he was going lower, and he fought against the conflict in himself to stop him or not. Fuck, this was what he wanted, wasnt it? But... he was in heat, he was horny and needing fucked and was that really how he wanted this to happen? He'd dreamed of finally confessing, of telling Sans how he felt, of wanting nothing more than to love his brother... but Sans hadn't felt that way before. And right now he just wanted sex, to relieve his heat. Would he have bothered if that mutt was here? He wouldn't have needed him to do it, he'd of had that other monster. Someone he'd connected enough with to trigger his heat. Someone his body and soul had recognized as enough of a potential mate that it had woken his heat to finally begin. Papyrus scooted away, his eyelights tiny white pinpricks as he shook his head. 'i cant, Sans... we shouldn't... i don't... i don't deserve you. i can't do this,' he sobbed, his voice cracking as he pushed his back against the wall, his magic still stubbornly in place and aroused, even as he knew he wasn't going to let this happen. If he hadn't been in heat and had come to him, then he would but... it was only his heat driving him to his bed. It wasn't anything but his heat making him entertain this sick, twisted idea of his brother's perverse desires.

His cheeks puffed as his brother pulled away, that angry little glare more endearing than frightening. "Papy..." He crawled over to his brother and reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, those soft thighs scooting up to envelop the lap beneath his. "Papyyy... you're the best. And you only deserve the best." He pressed a kiss to the side of that wet skull before he tugged a sleeve over his hand and wiped away his tears. "I am the best, right?" He giggled and stuck the tip of his tongue out before kissing his brother's brow. "I want you so bad, Papy. I just want to make you happy... I don't want to make you cry." He brought both hands forward to cup his brother's jaw, tipping it up to look into his eyes. "You want this too, don't you? I don't understand... do you... not feel that way about me anymore?"

'it's just your heat,' he wept, the tears that were brushed away steadily replaced by more, trying to hide his face in his hands, though Sans was in the way, 'you wouldn't want me if he was here. you wouldn't need me if you weren't in heat. it's not... it's not right for me to take advantage of you like this.' He shifted again, trying like hell to just convince Sans to not do this. He wanted him so bad, he was right there and so warm and - _begging_ \- him to help him but... he couldn't. 'i can't do this to you.'(edited)

"Huh? If who was here?" He looked genuinely confused by the statement and tipped his head to the side once again... before a warm, loving smile curled on his face. "Oh, Papy. You're so silly. You know there's only you." He leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's mouth, giggling at the spark of magic it produced. "And I hardly think it's taking advantage if I'm _begging_ you to do it. Do you really think something as silly as a heat would cloud my impeccable judgement?" He wouldn't let him hide his face, not wanting him to hide from the warmth of that sweet smile. His brother would understand that he loved him no matter what. "I'm sorry... for making you think I only want you because of this..." He pressed his hips down harder into the lap beneath him, letting out a stuttered sigh as he found friction against his brother's belly. "I dream about you every night, Papy. I don't always remember what happens, but... I remember you. I remember loving you. I think these past dreams are new, though... They're so vivid. And... and dirty. The things you do to me in them..." Without relinquishing his hold on that strong jaw he turned his own face away with a deep blush and a shy smile. "It's... amazing. After the first one... that's when I started feeling hot like this." He turned his head back a bit, sticking his tongue out with a sly smile curled around it. "It's your fault I'm like this. Take some responsibility, you lazybones."

'you're not...' Papyrus insisted, his voice dropping as he had to look away from that smile. That loving smile that had so many lies in it now. His heat was so bad he'd even forgotten about what he'd done barely two nights ago. What he'd caught him and that mutt doing. And it was so infuriatingly UNFAIR. He was right here, grinding on him and telling him how much he loved him, how much he dreamt and imagined him... but it was all wrong and warped and Papyrus knew it. He couldn't do it. Everything. He grabbed Sans by the shoulders and flipped him on the bed, hovering over him. He could do it, if he just forgot everything. Just let it happen and consequences be damned. But he couldn't. 'i'm sorry,' he breathed, taking several retreating steps, his hands placatingly in front of him, 'i know you're not making good judgement right now Sans. you're not being you, this isn't what you want.'

Those sockets widened and he gasped as he was flipped, his body trembling at the reverse in position. "P-Papy...." He pouted and slowly those sockets filled with tears as he looked at his brother pleadingly. "You're just... going to make me suffer through this... alone... aren't you?" His voice was soft and sad as he stared at the other... he looked almost... fearful? Was he... that repulsive right now? He felt himself tremble as he turned away, curling up on his side as he hugged his arms to his body. "...fine." After a minute of silence he started moving again, sliding off the bed with a look of tired defeat plastered on his face, heading towards the door with all the enthusiasm of a death row inmate. "...." He stopped at the door to peer back at his brother, hugging himself a little tighter before trusting himself to speak again. "...goodnight, Papy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may she rest in peace


	12. Intervene

Dammit. That had been anything but what he'd wanted his brother to think. He needed to fix this, and he teleported to his brother's room, stumbling as he knocked his leg against his bed, and held his breath at the assortment of toys scattered on the sheets. The scent was nearly overwhelming, and he grabbed his phone as quick as he could find it before teleporting out again, falling on the back of the couch before bouncing to the cushions and floor. He hit the speed-dial for the other line that he'd connected it to, fists clenching as he willed the other monster to have not put it on silent for the night. Never in his life did he think he'd of wanted to have that other monster over so badly right now. But Sans was more important, it wasn't about what he wanted. 

"Ugh... Papyrus... what the hell? Do you have ANY idea what fucking time it is?" the explosive voice was anything but pleased to hear from his lover. He pinched his eyesockets before his voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "What?"

He stumbled into his room and closed the door behind him with a soft click before walking over to his bed, blearily staring at the toys before he dropped down onto the mattress, sending toys flying in various directions as he started softly snoring almost immediately, his body too exhausted to bother caring about the way his thighs were pressing against each other and making him squirm in his sleep. He whimpered softly as he gripped the sheets and started curling up on himself. It had felt so real... "Papy..."  
Papyrus' breath was shuddering as he tried to calm his racing soul enough to form the words he needed. "Sans... he.... _fuck_..." He pressed his hand to his forehead as he leaned down, shaking hard enough to make the phone clack against his skull. "He... came into my room... tried to... tried to... he wanted me to..." He took a deep breath and leaned back until his skull hit the back of the couch, his eyes glancing towards the closed door before he continued softly. "He wanted me to... fuck his heat away..."

The silence before he replied was deafening to both of them. "Papyrus. What happened," he said, but instead of angry, his voice was calm, almost reassuring, "where is he now?" He got up out of bed and was pulling out clothes as he kept the phone pressed to the side of his skull with a shoulder. "We can be there in an hour, maybe less. Do not hang up this phone, do you hear me?" Sans placed it on the table once he had an affirmative, and was busy getting dressed. It took a moment but he had the phone back up. "Papyrus."

"He's... in his room. It's... quiet." He felt himself nearly melt into the couch as his lover announced his intentions, feeling a pulse in his soul as a whole new love for the angry little Master was born. "Yes... thank you..." He listened to the rustling in the background as he slid sideways on the couch, suddenly beginning to feel his exhaustion catch up with him as the adrenaline wore off. "Hmmm? Yeah. Hey. I'm still here." He sounded like he'd already been dozing off.

"Meet us by the rend," he told him, the sound of those boots stomping down a hallway, "stay on the phone, Papyrus. _MUTT_!" Sans was shouting, banging on his brother's door. His lover couldn't see it but he was slamming nearly the entire side of his arm against that wooden frame, knowing how deeply the other monster slept. "YOU LAZY MONGREL GET UP!"  
"mi'lord?" a tired, soft voice asked, the creak of a door.  
"Get dressed. Now." Turning back to his phone, the boots were going down the stairway, echoing in the dark house. "Papyrus, are you okay? Talk to me, darling."

"Mmph." He gave an affirmative grunt before sliding off the couch and onto his feet, taking lazy strides to the door to slip on his shoes before simply blinking over to the rend, stumbling as he appeared a little higher than intended. Ugh, he _wished_ he were higher than intended. "I'm still here." What would have happened if Sans hadn't told him not to drink so much? "I'm alright. Just... tired." What if he'd gotten just as hammered as the night before and Sans had decided to pull this while he wasn't thinking straight? "I just... I just wanted to sleep." What would have happened? ...no, he knew what would have happened. Every filthy, fucked up fantasy he'd ever had about his brother would have come true. And he would have hated himself for it. "I... stars, I need you, Sans."

"I know, darling, we'll be there as soon as we can, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE GONE THE FUCK BACK TO SLEEP, DOG!" Sans grabbed his brother's heavy coat by the door, and a lighter one he wore over his armor at times. It was the middle of the night, it would be freezing, even for Snowdin. "I'll be there soon, Papyrus. It'll be okay, MUTT! NOW!"  
"coming, mi'lord," he heard, loud enough to carry but not a shout. As if the larger monster never raised his voice. Sans snorted before shoving the coat at him, waiting for him to put it on.  
"How did he seem? Was he lucid or just out of it? What did he - _say_ \- to you, Papyrus?"

He snickered at the way his skele yelled at the mutt, but any semblance of a smile disappeared at his questioning. 'he...' Slowly he sank down until he was sitting in the snow, staring at it without seeing what was in front of him. 'he... talked like he was fully aware of what he was doing, but... he... he would never...' He brought a hand up to his face, covering his mouth as he thought back on the whole situation. He took a deep breath and let his hand slide up over his sockets as he let it out. 'he said he loved me. that he needed me. that... i was... the only one...' He could feel his fingertips digging into the bone around his sockets. It hurt. So bad. It felt like he was breaking apart inside. Everything he'd ever wanted was right there in front of him... but it wasn't his little brother speaking. It was that fucking heat. 'he said... he dreams about me every night. that.... his heat started... a-after having a... s-sexual dream... about me.' His sockets were wide and empty when he moved his hand away, sliding it to the back of his neck as he gripped it hard to ground himself.

Papyrus would be able to hear the panting breaths of the two other monsters where they were walking out in the cold, but what he couldn't see was their ever-alert gazes, watching around them. The middle of the night was the worst time to be out, if you weren't planning on causing trouble yourself. He kept the phone to his cheek as he walked, his brother barely at his heel. His voice was as low and soft as he could make it and still be heard. "I don't understand, how could he have such a strong drive? It's only his first heat, they're usually tame compared to-" his voice cut off with a snarl, the sound of another monster getting their attention. Sans didn't bother to stop, letting his brother handle it. He had more important things to focus on. He still kept his voice hushed. "Was he asleep? Papyrus I know this is hard but try to calm down. I'll be there soon, I promise."

'ah, fuck...' Only his first heat... did that mean they'd get more intense after this? 'i don't... fuck, i don't think i could deal with this getting _more_ intense... i could... i could... b-barely...' His voice toned down to a whisper before tapering off completely. _i could barely say no this time..._ He'd wanted to give in. Ohhh how _badly_ he'd wanted to give in. He curled up until his head was between his knees, tears beginning to stream down his face. Oh how badly he _still_ wanted to give in. To go up there and tell his brother his feelings and make him feel better. 'i don't... i don't know... his eyes were open... he was talking and... i guess he could... be reasoned with enough to... to get him to leave, but... why....? why was... he in there in the first place? he has...' that _fucking_ mutt '...your brother...'

"Took you fucking long enough," Sans snapped at his brother as he returned to heel, the tone completely changed when he returned to his lover, "Papyrus, if he was asleep it means he wasn't filtered. He had every bit of information he needed to get what his heat wanted. Goddammit if you take your time on this one I'll fucking strangle you, mutt," his voice had cut off again as a loud snarling had rippled from behind him. Shaking his head, he sighed and returned to the conversation. "Another ten, fifteen minutes. And he doesn't have him, Papyrus. There's only so much being over the phone can - _do_ \- for them. I figured it would be enough fir the first time but I was - _obviously_ \- wrong- STOP PLAYING AND KILL IT ALREADY! For fuck sake."

'mmm...' He felt his sockets falling shut as he listened, his mind a complete battlefield of thoughts and emotions to the point of barely registering his lover's words. 'i just... fuck, I could use a drink right now...' _or the whole bar, preferably._ 'so... he really was just sayin' those things 'cause of his heat, huh?' He knew that had to be it, but it didn't make it sting any less. His brother didn't love him that way. Obviously he wasn't his 'one and only'. The fact that he didn't seem to remember he _had_ someone else. He grit his teeth harshly as he felt his soul warm up at the thought. No wonder he enjoyed the company of his Master so much... he was one hell of a masochist. But just knowing his brother had forgotten about his... friend... it obviously meant he probably wasn't conscious during any of it... he'd... he'd made the right decision pushing his brother away... but that didn't mean it didn't fucking _suck_.

"I doubt a drink is what you need, Papyrus," he replied in a flat tone, the sound of boots stopping in the snow before the familiar hum of a summon was heard over the line. Odd that magic was heard better over a phone or speaker than in person. "If you're within ten feet of the rend, back up. I don't need you getting hurt physically as well." The crackle of magic buckling against being used could be heard, of it being threaded across something it shouldn't be messing with, then he found the snag and practically tore it open. "Hang up. We don't need the phones breaking," Sans told him, cutting the call as his brother went through, then followed, pushing past the larger without a word.

With his usual lazy movements he stood and moved out of the way, slipping his phone into his pocket as he watched the tear in time and space spark to life, those sockets looking like he hadn't slept in a week. He couldn't help but look away when his doppelganger came through, his body tensing up a bit as he mentally talked himself down. _None of this is his fault._ He dug the tips of his fingers into the back of his neck. _He shouldn't have been fucking my brother in the first place._ A tired glare was shot at the bigger monster before his little lover pushed past, causing his entire demeanor to soften before he simply fell to his knees, looking up at Sans completely helpless.

"It's okay," he breathed, taking that skull in his hands, gazing down at him and petting along the bone, "I'm here now, darling. It'll be okay."  
"mi'lord?" the other asked, his tone full of uncertainty. He groaned with a sneer.  
"Do I have to spell everything out to you right now? I swear you get even more useless when you haven't slept," Sans snarled, then returned his focus to Papyrus, "come on. We need to get you out of the cold." Lifting him by the ribs, Sans, as always, was much stronger than his little form made him look, and his own brother shied away as his doppelganger was hoisted to his feet. He didn't look him in the eye, didn't look at him if he could help it. Draping one of the longer arms over his shoulder, he braced against his lover's side and started walking him back towards the house, all alert gone in this world. "I'd say teleport but you look exhausted, Papyrus. And the mutt doesn't do well with it here."

He melted into those hands, one of his own reaching up to grasp the other's, squeezing it and holding it there before he turned to plant a kiss in his palm. As his ribs were pulled he grunted, but moved smoothly to his feet, letting himself be moved along back towards the house quietly. His own gaze kept far away from his other self, while his arm squeezed a little more tightly around his lover's shoulders. As they got to the door, his shoulders slumped once they moved to the doorknob. He leaned forwards until his forehead thunked against the wood. 'shit... i didn't... my keys are inside.' He released Sans from his grasp before quickly flickering from existence. There was the distinct thud of someone hitting the floor hard, followed by a groan of pain. After a minute of silence the door finally unlocked as he opened it for the other two.

The lanky, larger monster still seemed to be in the dark with what was going on, being half asleep and half in just 'try to obey' mode. Sans grabbed his arm and shoved him inside, growling and bristling as he followed after. Yanking his brother down by the jacket, his grabbed his jaw and locked gazes with him. "Go upstairs, dog. You'll figure it out," he huffed, shoving him away and turning for the couch, taking Papyrus' hand in his own to sit with him on the furniture, sitting him in close. "I'm sorry, Papyrus. I know it isn't easy... especially with how you had to fight to not give in."

Doing as he was told, the hulking skeleton trudged upstairs, looking around a moment before he caught a scent. Perking up, he went over and nudged the door open, eyelights falling on his boyfriend. "berry," he said softly, closing the door before moving over to crouch beside the bed, a hand sliding up his dozing form, "berry..."

Paps gripped that hand like it was the only thing keeping him in reality and turned to bury his face in his Master's neck, seeking comfort when he had no idea how to deal with any of this. It was all so fucked up. 'it's okay, i... i have you.' He took a shuddering breath and let it wash across the other's neck as he pressed his body closer, just wanting to feel alright again.

A soft whimper escaped as his body moved into the touch automatically. He wanted to be touched so badly. "Mmmm... Papy?" Slowly he began to stir as he realized someone was in the room with him and when he cracked open his sockets... the first thing he was was the minty colored monstrosity of a toy that he'd forgotten about. He glared at it before sitting up a bit to look at the edge of the bed, rubbing at his socket as the figure in the dark started taking shape. "W-...Wolfy?" He must still be dreaming, but... he'd never dreamt about Wolfy before... this was either new... or real... slowly confusion turned to excitement as his face lit up brightly and he pounced on his boyfriend, arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he held him close, breathing him in, feeling him, reveling in his warmth. "Wolfy! Oh my stars, I missed you so much! But..." He looked over at his clock before leaning back with delighted confusion. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night! Did..." His face suddenly fell into something much more serious. "Did... something happen?!"

Holding the other monster, he petted at the back of his skull, just silent and soothing, letting his lover feel he was there for him. Sans turned to press a gentle kiss to the side of that skull, petting and starting to make a low humming tune, almost like a lullaby. "Papyrus, if we're going to be able to have a visit this weekend," he started after a long period of just humming, "one of you has to come back with one of us. I never wanted to bring it up before." 

"berry," he repeated, nuzzling his face into that smaller monster. He wasn't cognizant enough to give a good answer right now, but shook his head, trying to get it across that everything was alright. He hugged around the small body, lifting him up and shifting the two of them onto the bed. Cuddled to his front, Papyrus pressed a long kiss to the top of his skull, trying to sort out words. "its okay. i'm just very tired and need to be here with you."

'well...' He slowly moved into the touches, tipping his head to where he wanted to be pet as he spoke softly to his Master. 'this is by far the most intricate plot anyone has ever used to get me to come home with them...' A soft smile curled on his face as he shifted his head to look up at Sans. 'i'm touched, really.' He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the other's jaw before sitting up a bit to look at him a bit more seriously. 'so, beautiful, you wanna take me home and have your way with me? is that it? 'cause, uh... i'm totally okay with that.'

"Awww, my poor little Wolfy. Come here." He knocked the toys off the bed to make room for something much more important. He hugged him closer and turned his head up to press an eager kiss to those fangs. "I'm glad everything's okay. And that you're here." He pressed his face into his Wolfy's ribs, wishing he wasn't so damn exhausted. It felt like he hadn't slept at all thanks to his relentless dreams. Maybe he could get a bit more sleep now that he had his darling boyfriend in his arms.

"Heh, you would make light of it," he replied, rubbing his cheekbone before giving him a light, playful slap, "however I really hope you're not afraid of seeing me dust someone. Because this time of night, I can guarantee there will be at least one between the rend and the house." Leaning in to press his brow to Papyrus', he cupped his jawline and hummed a little more for him, fingers gentle against his bones. "Though to be perfectly honest, I don't know how much 'way' we'll be having before breakfast. You - _did_ \- wake me up, Papyrus." 

Rumbling a soft noise of agreement, he nestled down around the smaller form and tugged a blanket over them, talons trailing delicate strokes down that smooth little skull. "love you, berry."

'afraid? please... i know who you are. and after tonight, nothing's scarin' me away from you.' He leaned into the touches until he was pressing his lover back, his own hands stroking against those on his face before he moved with an uncharacteristic speed and grace to lift the smaller skele off the couch, holding him bridal-style with an amused grin. 'alright, princess. let's get you back to your castle before you start turning into a dragon.' He chuckled as he started for the door.

"Good boy," he chuckled, lounging back into the other's arms with as he started humming again. By the time they were back to the rend, he was actually quite relaxed, though when he slid down from his lover's embrace and readied a summon to rip into the distortion, he was back to business. "Stay close," he warned, "and do not say anything." Sticking just beside his lover, he guided him through and was immediately on alert, even to the point where his eyelights flared stronger. Every stride was measured and balanced, holding a sword-like construct and seeming to dare anyone to come near.

~ ~ ~ ~

He was quick to pass back out with the warmth of his lover soaking into his bones, making him relax completely into him. However, his wishes for dreamless sleep were denied and it was only an hour before his body began fidgeting and writhing as he whimpered. "Haaah... P-Papy..." He let out a heavy breath as he clutched the front of Wolfy's ribs, those needy whines getting higher as it burned hotter between his thighs. He opened those sockets and that dim blue light lit up the area as he started crawling on top of the hulking figure beside him. "Hnnn... I need you. It's so hot, Papy..." He leaned down to nuzzle the other skele's nosebone before placing a few gentle kisses to his fangs... fangs? Since when did Papy have fangs?

Shifting in his sleep, he felt those little hands on his ribs, drawing him slowly back awake the more he touched and moved. The nuzzling and kiss had him rumble a soft, questioning noise, sliding a hand up to the small of his back. "mm, berry... sorry i dozed off on you," Papyrus started, cracking his sockets open before giving a soft kiss, bringing his other hand up to brush his knuckles on that squishy cheek.

Slowly those bright blue lights came fully to life as his lover kissed him, coming out of that dreamy state as he realized who it was beneath him. A soft smile curled on his face as he leaned in to return the kisses, humming happily as he felt his entire body heating up uncomfortably. "It's... it's alright, Wolfy. I just... mmm, I need you so bad right now." Carefully he started shifting the hulking skele's clothing to help get him disrobed as his hips pressed down against his still-covered pelvis, grinding down with a series of soft whimpers. "I need you... to fill me up. I can... mmmm, I can take it. None of these..." He waved at the scattered toys while watching that sweet, scarred face beneath him. "...useless fucking toys... can satisfy me... the way I know you can." His breath was getting heavy until he was practically panting with need, that small body shivering and grinding harder and harder to get more stimulation against that sweet blue pussy.

He let his claws catch on the fabric of that sweater, letting his lover ride just a little before he arched up into a seating, pulling him close by the front of that shirt and pressing his fangs in a gentle kiss to the other monster's mouth. "lets get all these clothes off then," he rumbled, nuzzling their nosebones together before letting him go to yank his own sweater off, the jacket having slipped off earlier while he'd slept. Shifting Sans to straddle his chest, he gave a soft growl as he held the fabric of Sans' shirt in his teeth, hands busy at his pants to loosen and start shoving them off his hips. Once he was just shuffling his legs to work the pants down, both hands went to his boyfriend's plush hips, sliding up underneath the sweater as he gazed up at him in loving adoration. "i love you so much, berry," he breathed, starting further up into that clothing to keep giving his squishy ectoform revering caresses.

He gave a disgruntled noise as he was shifted away from his stimulation, that face completely flushed and hazy looking from his heat taking over completely. With those broad ribs exposed, he gripped firmly onto him, his thighs clenching as he held himself snug against that rough bone, every little scar adding to the sensation as he began gliding almost effortlessly up and down that sternum, high pitched whimpers filling the air as he rode his lover harder and harder, losing himself to sensation. The spell was broken when he felt those hands on his hips, stilling himself and letting those big hands feel what a trembling mess he was. He looked down at those softer eyelights, keeping their gazes locked silently until those hands started gliding up his form. His grip on the ribs released as he started sitting up, sockets falling closed while his held fell back to face the ceiling, his arms curling up to allow more access and tug off that sweater once his lover's arms reached their limit, letting it drop off the side of the bed.


	13. Charming

Leading his hands up that soft form until it changed back to bone, he gave a long, low whine before he pulled in for a kiss, trailing his mouth down to his little lover's neck, suckling the bone after grazing his fangs over them, his breath whispering against them. "i'll make sure your heat's done," he said, nudging his brow against the underside of his jaw, "i'm sorry i wasn't here sooner." He pushed those plush hips back, until Sans could feel the pulsing, warm stiffness against the curve of his rump, and Wolfy's eyelights flicked up, shifting his hips to rub that shaft at his ectoform. He moved a hand over to between his thighs, searching and finding his clit and giving it a very gentle pressure between to fingers, rubbing back and forth. "i think you'll like my idea, though..." he said, flushed bright as he teased his hand along the wet folds, "it's a surprise. for when you're wanting a little breather, berry."

Those heated breaths turned to high whimpers as he felt those fangs graze into him, pressing towards them and moaning softly at his breathed words. "Wolfy..." His breath hitched when he felt that thick cock pressing against his ass, instantly beginning to grind against it with desperate need, his entire body dusted in a soft blue glow. He yelped as his clit was caught and his mouth moved as if to respond, but he was completely gone in that fog of lust, rubbing himself harshly against that hand that was quickly filling up with gushing blue liquid as his excitement grew. "Need... you... _haaah_..." He couldn't stand it anymore, he reached back with one hand as he lifted up, finding that hefty cock and leading the head towards those soaked lips. That dripping pussy absolutely devoured that sensitive orange head before he started desperately rocking against that cock to push himself further down, that lusty gaze looking down to his pet with complete adoration. " _Haaah_ love... you... hnnnnn." He trembled and arched his body as he filled himself up and started grinding hard against his lover, looking down to see he was barely halfway to fully taking him. "Fuck... you're... s-so big, baby... I want... a-all of it." But in the meantime he was more than happy to ride what he could fit in that ravenous pussy, gasping and moaning with every eager thrust against his throbbing member.

His hips arched into it as Sans took him, groaning and already starting to pant, sockets hooding shut. "you're so... tight... berry..." he gasped out, bucking to have his cock slide more into that warm tunnel, feeling him getting slicker the more he pumped, "fuck... i love you... i love you so much." Wolfy gripped at those riding hips, squeezing the ectoflesh under his fingers as he lay near-helpless under his heat-stricken boyfriend, head pushed down hard into the pillow. "haa... oh fuck berry you ffffeel... _ahh_ you feel... sooo... so good." Bucking up as he rode, he felt himself go a little deeper, groaning as the tightness increased with every bit that Sans took, already tortuously close, "i'm... i'm gonna cum, berry, you just... you're just so damn... fucking... fuck!" His hands pushed him down harder as he thrust up, his release barely having anywhere to go in that snug pussy, gasping as he whined out that orgasmic moan. The hulking monster gave another bout of panting, his eyelights burning bright amber. "i need you so much... i love you... fu-fucking take my cock, berry..." he rasped, groaning into another arching as he started a series of shallow thrusts, feeling the fluids trickling out and making him slippery, even with him being so damned tight.

His eyelights flickered as he held himself still, taking that release with house mouth gaping open in a silent scream. With a shudder he concentrated enough on his magic to let the cum create something of a balloon within himself, containing most of it while the rest leaked out around that thick cock. Heavy droplets of drool rolled from his mouth as he looked down at that hungry puppy, his voice barely audible past his wheezing pants. "...more..." After letting his Wolfy take control for a minute he started gripping hard against his lover's ribs and working into the rhythm, a harsh breath leaving every time he pushed himself back down until he held himself down and wiggled his hips, groaning loudly a she felt that tunnel stretch further than it should. Tears rolled unbidden form his sockets at the pain. He was still burning, but this was new. It was incredible. He never knew he could feel this full. With a happy cry towards the ceiling he started bouncing more vigorously, releasing those ribs as he sat up and let his legs do the work, gasping as he slid up that shaft only to let gravity spear him back down on that enormous cock. "W-Wolfy... gon'... cum... hah-... _haaaahhnnnn_ NNNYAAAAAH!" He reached down to grip the thick wrists that held him, letting him continue to thrust into that little body as his pussy clenched painfully around him, a steady stream of tears following his cry of pain and pleasure, those bright sockets looking desperately for his lover's gaze as those warm liquids flooded their bodies and bed every time he was lifted. "Wolf...-y..."

Wolfy felt how much tighter he got around him when he came, gasping out a loud whine at the near-strangling around part of his cock. It felt amazing. It felt like he would be held in that hot cunt until he was allowed to stop, and fuck he didn't want to be let loose. He wanted to stay trapped in his lover's demanding embrace, that sweet tight grip. He slid a hand up to brush away the tears, to hold his cheek as he shifted to press a kiss to his collarbone, hugging around that smaller frame that took him so eagerly. "berry... i fucking want to never leave," his voice rasped, begging to not have his pussy let him go, "the way your pussy just... take me and wants more... i fucking love you." Taking his hands back down to those chubby hips, he pushed more as he bucked up, feeling another bit of his snug passage taking his cock. "I'm going to fill you up, please master i want to make you cum again." Wolfy shivered underneath him, feeling him so tight and fucking delicious around him. "are you okay?" 

"You..." He nuzzled his face against the top of that skull as his collarbone was kissed, simply letting his pussy squeeze and relax against the cock stretching it to its limits.. "...talk _so_ much..." He giggled and pressed a few kisses along his skull, working his way down to those fangs with a soft, whimpering purr. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and clutched his ribs tightly, letting him take over those hips as he moaned softly against his fangs, shivering when he felt those juices sloshing around inside of him. "Mmmmmhm... I want... more... every drop... of that sweet cum... filling me up... drowning out the flames of this stupid fucking heat." He looked down lovingly into his lover's sockets, bringing a hand up to stroke his face. "If you... can do that for me..." He leaned down until his mouth was right next to that earhole, letting out a deliciously soft whisper. "I'll fuck your pussy until you scream for me to stop."

"hehe... it's the... nerves," he chuckled, nuzzling back as he kept a slow, firm pace of those hips over his cock, "just... say whatever comes ta mind." He panted against the moaning little fangs, puffing out groans of delight as he worked Sans a little faster over him, whimpering when he told him his reward for filling him up. Bucking up as he pulled down, he gasped in near-pain as he felt himself getting closer to having all of himself buried in that sweet pussy, hugging Sans closer with gasping need. "fucking love you..." he murmured, rolling to the side until he was bracing over his little lover, gazing down at him and starting to go in full strokes, pulling himself almost all the way out before forcing back in, panting as he pressed his mouth against the smaller one, tongue curling out to invite him in with begging whimpers. He worked the pace up slowly, but was soon going in shallow, fast thrusts, bucking up in as far as he could and still trying to give him more. He wasn't sure how much of his cock was left before he'd hilt in him, but Wolfy went in panting, drooling want. "berry," he moaned against his mouth, shifting back to arch over him more, thrusting and whining for the other monster.

His smile grew as he felt himself being tipped over until his lover was over top of him, those hazy eyes lighting up with stars before his sockets shut tight in a wave of pained pleasure, his whole body arching as he moaned loudly for the other. " _Ahhaaaah_! Wolfy! Y-yes! J-j-just like that!!" He curled his legs up to hook them on his hips, pulling him in deeper and deep with every thrust. His mind was blanking out as he felt himself already filled past capacity and dying for more. "Dee-deeper!" He hugged those hips in closer, letting his body writhe into that hulking monster as he filled that tiny, squishy body completely. The bones of his ribs rattled as he convulsed with pleasure, his entire body trembling and shaking as he came again, his eyelights rolling completely into the back of his skull. He nearly collapsed beneath his lover as the wave crashed round him, racking his body with a searing pleasure. "S-stop... need... t-to breathe... _haah_..."

Wolfy pulled back the moment he was told, whimpering and laving licking kisses along his face, arms braced over his skull and pressing their brows together. "s-sorry... you're just... amazing berry," he murmured, giving little nibbles to the side of his neck as his soft noises sounded almost purring. His eyelights were soft citrine hearts as he gazed down at the blue skeleton, just lightly panting and waiting for him to be alright again.

"Nnnn!" he protested and kept his legs locked tightly as the other tried to pull away, panting softly as he smiled up at his pet, "didn't... say... pull out." He smiled brightly up at those hearted lights and reached up to take his face in those warm hands, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. "Alright... no need to apologize, you're... haaah, fuck you're amazing, Wolfy." He placed another kiss on those fangs before taking a deep breath, holding it for a second before letting it out with a bigger grin. "Okay. I'm good. Now... I want you to fuck me... as hard as you can. No matter how I scream... how I cry... don't stop until I either tell you to... or you... run out of juice." He shot his boyfriend a wink and brought his hands above his head in preparation, gripping tightly to the sheets beneath him.

Panting as his legs locked over his hips, Wolfy nodded with a few shuddering breaths, pressing his face into those gentle touches and sweet kisses. The grin had his soul pulse, amoung other things, and he gave a loud whine at the command. "yes, master," he breathed, pressing another kiss to that nosebone before sliding a hand down to those chubby thighs, stroking with careful talons, then shivering a low groan as his hips went back into motion, pushing in as far as he could before starting fast, shallow strokes, building them up to longer thrusts. He grunted over his lover, the hand not holding his hip curling around those hands fisted in the sheets, lifting up and starting to slam his hips down int the smaller monster, growls becoming louder and heavier as he felt his orgasm swiftly approaching from the pace. His fingers tightened in both grips and he slammed into him as he came again, mouth wide and tongue drooling shamelessly over the other skeleton. He only had a few panting breaths, paused and buried deep, before he slurped his tongue back in to lick his mouth and start up again, sockets hooded almost shut as he put all his focused intent on pleasing his lover.

True to his word that little skele squirmed and wriggled like an overly excited weasel, screaming and crying and yelling his lover's name, begging him for more. When he stopped, filling him with that heavy load that pressed further into his belly, he dropped down and panted to try and catch his breath, one hand coming down to feel that belly and grinning when he could feel the bulge of his lover inside of him. " _Haaaah_... so good... you're... I... love..... you." He looked adoringly up at the large skele, his own eyelights a pair of brightly lit hearts. "So much." He let out another cry of ecstasy as Wolfy got back to work, his body going out of control once again as he fought to take in every last inch of that deliciously huge dick.

He didn't let up, panting and driving as much as he dared, lowering to push his frame down against Sans as he shallowed out his strokes, keeping mostly inside his boyfriend as he felt that soaked, abused pussy still trying for more. Shifting, he pulled him up in his lap, driving the little skele down with both hands as he made upward thrusts, but overbalanced and ended up pushing him back down on the bed, whining and grunting before he found the rhythm again. "love... you so much too..." he breathed out, trying to not just drive in all the way. His sounds seemed to go silent as he gave a few sharp bucks, cumming inside Sans and feeling everything trying to stop. He stuttered into a few softer thrusts, but leaned heavily on his braced arms, panting against his sternum. "f-fuck..."

He let out a squeal as he was pulled up into the other's lap, those big eyes lighting up with stars as he enthusiastically bounced on top of his boyfriend, arms wrapping snug around his neck to hold him steady, even after the other fell back over. A sharp gasp filled the silence as he felt his belly bulging from that heavy seed filling him up. Once he'd stopped, Sans took a moment to catch his breath again... before grinning mischievously as he started moving his body further and further down with every little stroke until finally, he felt that sweet, searing burn as he buried that thick cock to the hilt, holding himself there as he concentrated on his magic. Soon there was a chubby little cock pressing into his pet's stomach, stroking along with each little thrust that made him pant and moan until he finally slid off that huge dick, flopping back on the bed before he gazed up at his Wolfy with a hungry grin. "I want you... to form that sweet little pussy for me. After that... I want you to stay sitting up... with your sockets tightly shut. Got it, Wolfy?" He stroked the side of that sweet face before slowly rolling over to the edge of the bed and carefully sliding off. With arms crossed on the edge he rested his head on them, watching his boyfriend quietly for the moment.

He'd whined as he felt him taking all of him to the hilt, and even more when that other cock was rubbing against him, the sounds making him pant with a lolling tongue even as he was flopping back. Nodding, he barely had to do more than concentrate a moment, and that hefty length was gone, in its place a thick and very wet pussy. Wolfy had to adjust a bit to sit up as he was told, making sure he could balance okay before he met his lover's eyes and closed them, fingers gripping the sheets with a shy whimper.

"Good boy." He stayed there for a minute, simply watching his lover with a dreamy expression. He was gorgeous. A god amongst monsters. And he was his boyfriend. With a silent sigh he got to work, digging his bags out from under the bed to start attaching the bright blue topaz charm to the collar, admiring how it looked before he dug a long silver chain out to attach his own citrine soul charm to, easily slipping it on over his skull before climbing back onto the bed behind his large lover. "So... I got you something... I hope it, um.... isn't too much." He carefully slid the collar around his lover's neck, taking slow, deep breaths as he methodically adjusted it, near-reverent in movement as he fastened it and moved it around until it was sitting perfectly. He got up to look at him from the front and lit up with the brightest of smiles. "Okay now, keep your sockets closed and follow me." He took his lover's hands into his own and carefully led him over to the full-sized mirror, adjusting him until he was standing just right, then positioned himself in front so he would be able to see both charms on them. "Now... open your eyes, Wolfy."

He could easily tell the feel and weight of a collar, already smiling at that, but as he told him to not look yet, lead over and put into place. At the go-ahead, he flicked his eyelights down to where he knew his boyfriend was, then tipped it up to the mirror, a bright flush across his cheeks at the lovely blue collar, then he noticed the charm. He focused on it, then looked down at the reflection of his little Berry, his breath catching as he pieced the two charms together. "i love it," Wolfy whispered, needing to drop to his knees and hug around the other skeleton, pressing a kiss to his skull, "i love it so much, berry. thank you."

Those blue eyes light up in glowing hearts and he bounced with joy as he was hugged, wiggling around in the embrace until he could get turned around, those arms wrapping around his lover's head as he smiled. "I'm so glad! I wanted the perfect gift for my perfect boyfriend and it looks so amazing on you!" He loosened his arms to lean back and look down at him. On his knees. Wearing the collar he'd bought for him. A shiver ran up his spine before he cupped that sweet, scarred face in his hands and leaned in to place a gentle, loving kiss on those fangs. "Now... my wonderful, beautiful pet..." He stifled a giggle as he wriggled out of the other's grasp and moved towards the bed with hips swaying teasingly before he turned in sat in a fluid movement, knees together, but slowly prying apart as that sweet look turned more seductive, revealing more of that dripping cock and the now purplish pussy that was still leaking his lover's seed. "Come over here... and show some _proper_ gratitude to your Magnificent Master."

The bouncing in his embrace had the larger monster chuckling, fighting back tears on habit alone, even though he was so overjoyed with the gift. "it means a lot, berry," he said, nuzzling into those hands before that kiss stole his voice, and a whimper was all the sound he could make as his lover sat up on the bed, and then his master was there, presenting yet another gift to him. Rather than stand, he turned and crawled his way over, sliding his hands up those thighs and nuzzling the inside of his leg. Wolfy licked up towards that dripping pussy, nudging a fang against one of those bruised lips before tilting a whining citrine gaze up to Sans. A slow, heavy lick went along the folds, the flavor of his own cum not making him balk from his task. He'd never had much of a taste for his own release, but eating it out of his master... it almost made him crave it. Lapping up several more times, he started moving his tongue deeper, fingers kneading the soft blue ectoflesh of his thighs and rump. The heavy, thick taste of his lover's cum soon overpowered the citrus of his own enough that he was growling as he worked, but every lick was gentle against that abused hole.

Those bright eyes sparkled when he crawled over, a shiver running down his spine as his lover looked the part of his wolfish name. His whole body jumped a bit when that overly sensitive pussy was touched and within seconds he was squirming against that face, making sweet little gasping noises as he was cleaned out. A hand rested on top of that scarred skull, petting him gently as the other held him upright. "Hoooh, baby. Such... a good boy. Being so... g-gentle... making me feel... s-so goo- _hnnnn_... good." His skull was squeezed against those folds tightly for a moment before he relinquished his grip and moved his hand to that aching cock instead, carefully stroking it along with that gentle tongue. "Y-you're so... _haaah_." He felt dizzy with pleasure, falling onto his back and making his necklace jingle on his ribs, that hand slowly picking up the pace and making him whine with want.

The jingle of the necklace caught his attention, and he licked a stripe up from the soft folds and along that pumping hand, letting it linger on those smaller bones before he pressed a light kiss against them, moving back down to make sure he'd done a thorough job cleaning his master. Leaning into it, he pressed his tongue in deep, going slow and as gentle as he could, lapping until all the flavor was just that heavy, sugar-fruit taste of the other monster. Dragging his tongue up again, he whined as he nuzzled against that sweet cock, fingers sliding along the squishy belly and thighs. "i love you, master," he murmured, pressing kisses to his abdomen, just wanting to give him as much attention as he could, "i love making you feel good."

He leaned his head up and let his hand slide off his shaft, sticky fingers lingering near his beloved's mouth he be cleaned before gently stroking along his face. "I know, my pet. I love you, too. You and that wonderful tongue." He licked at the corner of his own mouth as he watched that larger monster, marveling at how easily this beast of a skeleton could take him if he wanted to. Sans was strong, but he had no doubts that his pet was by far stronger. He felt his cock twitching with desire and slowly he began to sit up again, scooting his rump further in until the side of the bed hit the back of his calves. "Hnnn, I can't take it anymore. I want you, Wolfy. I want to be inside you." With a devious grin he reached down to grab that collar, using it to drag his lover up onto the bed to get him straddling that lap as his dick drooled with anticipation.

He'd just finished cleaning that hand when it grabbed his collar, a whining moan rippling out as he was dragged up. His thighs rested over Sans', and he draped his arms over the smaller shoulders. His own cunt was soaked from waiting, pressing the lips against that twitching blue shaft. "yes, yes master..." he panted, hips bucking just a little before he adjusted and covered that cock, tongue drooping out of his open mouth with a low pant at how he felt. His tunnel squeezed around him already, eager and ready to take whatever his lover demanded. He started rolling his hips, pressing his mouth against the top of that skull, begging with wordless whimpers to be told what to do, if he was doing good, how his master liked it.

A deep groan escaped him as he held that collar tight in his hand, using the other to guide a hip down onto that waiting shaft. "Mmmm, so wet. You wanted your Master's cock really bad, didn't you, Wolfy?" He peered up at his lover, leaning back to tug him down into a deep, demanding kiss, letting his tongue intrude and molest the inside of that fanged maw as he started rolling his hips up into that soaked pussy. Slowly, almost imperceptibly that cock began to expand as he concentrated on his magic, shuddering as the sizeable difference suddenly had that pussy feeling much tighter around him. " _Haaaah_ , there we go. Mmmm, rock into it..." He helped guide those hips into just the right rhythm and pressure before he started panting. "Nnnn, yeah, just like that." He released the collar and let his head fall back, his body propped up on an arm as his sockets fluttered shut, basking in the delicious sensations his body provided him. "So good... "

Wolfy gave a long, sharp moan as he started bucking into his master's hips as he'd instructed, fingers clenching as he hugged around those shoulders. He shifted and rose up before sliding back down, feeling every bit of that shaft sliding out, then pressing back in. "fuck... fuck i love your cock, master," he whined, his hips moving faster the more he got used to the rhythm, taking Sans to the hilt each time and rolling his hips around that warm arousal, "i love it, it's so good... _haaaah_..." He let his tongue hang, panting nearly as much as when he'd been thrusting into his lover, then licked his mouth, another kiss to that skull. "please... please pull my collar, master..." he whispered, not letting up on his riding, "i love it when you pull."

Those sockets cracked open as he looked at his pet, riding him and begging oh so sweetly. He felt something flare in his soul and he was quickly leaning up to wrap his arms around that larger form, lifting him up enough to shift both of them to the ground. "Does my sweet little pet want something?" There was a devilishly smug grin across his face as he looked down at his pet, that expanding cock pressed deep inside of him. With a soft growl he kept his gaze locked on the face while he concentrated on his magic. When he pulled that cock back out, Wolfy would be feeling thick bumps rubbing against the tight muscles of his entrance before he pushed himself back in nice and slow. "Such a needy little pup... alright then, my sweet Wolfy... roll over." That smug look turned into an amused sneer as he helped turn that large skele over onto all fours, making sure he wasn't looking as he reached back under the bed, letting his lover hear the sound of jingling chain before he leaned over him to attach it to the ring on the collar. "Now... beg for it." His words were a sinister whisper before he grabbed those hips and started slamming that nubby blue dick into his Wolfy's sopping wet hole.

Being nudged back to kneeling on the floor again, he whimpered, but the sound was cut off by a gasp at the added sensation, squeezing hard at the cock before he was pushed to all fours. The sound of metal links clinking together was familiar to him, and he shuddered visibly when he heard it. "please, please fucking please pull, please," he was already begging before those whispered words came to him, and he howled out a heavy moan when he took him hard, his voice caught before he started begging again, "please, master, please pull... please i love it so much, _please_." His sounds were growing more desperate with every thrust of that cock, leaning back into it as he wailed in pleasure, knowing he'd cum hard if he'd pull on that collar and keep fucking him.

That thick cock throbbed at the sound of that begging voice and his breath was getting ragged as he continued to pound into his needy puppy, slowly wrapping the chain around his hand as he listened to him pleading for it. His body tensed as he let out a pained cry, his hand jerking that leash tightly, enough to pull his darling boyfriend's head back with it as he filled his tight cunt to the brim with sticky blue seed. "Haaah! Fuck, baby! Keep going! Let me hear you beg for your Master's cock!" With a few more hard pumps he pulled out, that leash slackening as he brought the tip to that unmolested entrance above and without warning, he started working himself deep into that tight ass. "Hnnn, fuck you feel amazing, Wolfy! You're going to feel even better when I have every one of your holes full of my cum." He let out a sadistically bellish little giggle before he pulled back hard on that leash the same moment he started ramming his bumpy dick in and out of that tight hole.

" _haa_ -!" his moan was choked by the collar digging into his cervical vertebrae, but he squeezed tight around that cock as he came with a silenced howl, shivering in place with those hard pumps going into him, then was gasping with pale gold eyelights before he yelped at the sudden intrusion. "fuck, fuck please keep fucking-" he was cut off again with that collar, and the moan that came with it only sounded once it slacked off, his body convulsing with pleasure when he would pound and pull, his voice returning after a free breath or two. "please master, please fuck me ful-" he would choke on his words, leaning into the thrusts with forced silence, then gasp and try again when allowed. "i need your cum master, fuck me, please fu-" He never tried to keep track of how many times he'd came just from being choked. But he felt like a perfect mess under his master's grip.

Oh sweet stars that begging was driving him absolutely mad with lust and after feeling his pet come again and again, his eyelights rolled back in his skull, that pressure inside of him building drastically until he finally gave that leash a sharp tug, holding it tight and steady as he came a quiet, strangled scream escaping his mouth before his body, as well as the leash, went lax. He gripped his pet's hips to hold himself steady, panting heavily as he looked up to that scarred skull with an eager grin. "Two down..." He slipped his dick out of that stretched ass and gave the tangerine-colored rump in front of him a loud smack and a firm grip before pushing him over onto the floor, taking a moment to enjoy the view of that nearly completely wrecked skele beneath him. " _Haaaah_... wowie, Wolfy... you look amazing right now." A bright smile lit up that face before softening down to something more seductive as he crawled around that long body, stopping by his head before straddling it, that now hefty cock dangling above his lover's face. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on that scarred belly before looking back at him with a smirk, his hand twisting around that chain a bit more. "I hope you're still hungry Wolfy... 'cause this is going to be a lot to swallow." He jerked the chain to tug that head up against him, encouraging him to take that cock into his mouth.

Moaning at the smack, he rolled over without resistance, whining and panting. His hearted gaze never left his lover, fingers digging into the carpet as he crawled, then whined as that soaked cock was dripping over his head. He was almost too lost in the way his master looked to think about what he meant, but oh that pull of the chain and he knew exactly what he'd said. His hands went to that chubby ass as his tongue led the way up that bumpy dick, covering him in a smooth gulp and starting to suckle. He whined around it, his hips bucking when he'd really get a good taste of his master's cock, tongue dragging along the top before he starting trying to bob, though with the angle and collar, he could only do so much. So he made up for it with vibrating whines and suckling, fingers kneading into the plush flesh of his ass and thighs. He wanted to beg but all he could do was whine harder, and suck more. To beg by doing better.

Heated panting filled the air as he let his sockets fall shut, enjoying the feel of that talented tongue against his textured cock. "Haaaah, yes... just... like that..." Slowly he leaned down, licking and kissing at his lover's stomach before he looked back between his legs, judging the angle before a sadistic little smile curled unseen on his face. He reached back and started tipping that broad chin up as he adjusted his hips and in a swift motion he was pressing himself hard against that conjured throat, pushing in hard and deep to see how far his pet would let him go before he pulled back to let him catch his breath, letting out another series of those soft, tittering giggles, "Say 'ahhhh'!" He grinned again and gave that leash a hard jerk as he pushed back in a bit more roughly this time.

" _ghhk_!" He choked on that dick the first plunge, hips bucking up off the floor from it. The next he was prepared for, tongue out of the way as he took his lover as deep into his throat as that dick would let him, maw open and fingers clenching tight to that soft blue rump. Wolfy took that driving length with only the occasional flinch, thighs squeezed together and eyelights rolled up. He drooled spit and cum and he loved it.

" _Haaah_! Fuck! _Haaahn_! W-Wolfy... you're _haaaah_ , th-the beeeest~!" His tongue was shamelessly hanging from his mouth as he started throat-fucking his darling pet, tears welling up in those sockets at how wonderfully sweet it felt having that tongue twitch and squeeze against his shaft as it kept out of the way. Hazy lights looked ahead and with a grin he reached out with the hand holding the leash, letting it slack off enough to wrap a bit of that chain around his lover's girthy cock. With perfect harmony he stroked both cocks in sync with each other, squeezing on that chain at random intervals and giving it a good tug when he pushed that hefty cock away before resuming his ministrations. "Hooh, baby, please... _haaaahn_ , cum for your Master. Hnnnn, c-CUM FOR ME~!" He cried out as he gave a few harder strokes on both cocks, his hips stilling as his hand carried on, that bumpy shaft expanding in his lover's throat before he emptied another load inside of him, pulling out as he continued to cum, letting it drip and splatter down onto that scarred face as he pumped that delicious citrusy cock into another orgasm.

The high whine he made at the feel of the cold metal around his shaft likely could have only been heard by dogs, and he bucked into the feel of that hand moving in time with the cock plunging into his throat. He felt like he was going to black out, not just from the choking, but from everything put together, and that alone had him ready to cum. It took his master's command and the first spurt of his release to have him gargle a howl as he came hard from his pumping hand. When that heavy-sweet cum coated his face, he gave a pleased moan, panting and falling slack on the floor as his sockets hooded shut, ribs heaving under his boyfriend's form. "i love you," he rasped, his throat a little bit wrecked from the abuse.

That cock was released and he shakily moved over to flip onto his back, ribs rising and falling heavily as he tried to catch his breath. The sound of those raspily confessed words had his face lighting up as he started laughing, not that teasing fairy laughter, but deep, happy laughs that shook his body. Slowly he crawled and scooted his body over until he rested his torso on those heavy ribs, watching his face as he let his body rise and fall with his lover's every breath. "I... love you, too... you crazy little masochist." He reached his hand down and lovingly stroked his face, wiping a few little droplets of cum away. "Is there anything you _wouldn't_ let me do to you, my love?" He brought his hand up to his lover's mouth, dangling a cum-covered finger over those fangs.

Taking the hint, he lifted his head and lapped the mess away with a happy hum of a purr, tipping his gaze over to the other monster. "i don't want any bones broken," he commented dryly, though that may have been more from the abuse his throat had taken than any kind of upset. He seemed to think for a moment, eyelights trailing off to look at nothing before adding ,"or burns. they heal badly on me." Not to mention the fact that he'd had a hell of a time fighting a certain fire elemental several times in the past few years. Even when his brother had gone to broker some kind of deal with him, it'd just ended up being a waste of time with the temperamental monster. So they avoided that area if they could. Returning to the present, he tilted his gaze back to his boyfriend's eyelights, a shy smile on those fangs. "how do you feel, berry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's wondering, no Wolfy's idea never really came back up. But that didn't matter because Berry got things just how he wanted >D


	14. Bath

Those sockets were wide, his smile wiped off his face and replaced with shock at how blunt and dry those answers were... but slowly he gave the other a disbelieving smile, shaking his head as he laughed softly and let his fingers run gently over those rough ribs. "Well, I guess I'll have to come up with a new plan for next time then." He hoped the sarcasm was caught, though he'd always been either really good or really bad at it... people usually had a hard time telling if he was serious or not. "I've never felt this good in my life... I could stay like this forever." He let his fingers trace over another smudge of cum on his lover's face before bringing it to his own mouth to taste. Hm. Not bad. "Mmmph, stay here." With a soft grunt he rolled up onto his feet, letting the leash fall to the floor as he moved towards the door and peered out into the hall, listening quietly... just as he suspected. Empty. Thank goodness. He didn't want anyone hearing that. He stopped at his brother's door, giving it a knock before opening it up to peer in, making sure. He couldn't help but wonder where Papy would even be at this time. The bar was closed, wasn't it? Maybe he was spending the night at Undyne's? He headed into the bathroom to soak a washcloth in warm water, wringing it out a bit before heading back to the bedroom to kneel next to his lover to begin wiping him down gently. "Hey, Wolfy... do... you know where my brother is?"

He was good at catching small inflections, and the sarcasm came in loud and clear for Wolfy. Watching as he left the room, he tipped his head a moment as he heard him move around the house. He finally had the energy to push up on his elbows sometime in there, and as Sans started cleaning him off, he thought about it a moment. If neither of their brothers were - _here_ -, then... oh. 'um... i'm pretty sure he's with my brother,' he said, his tone a hushed whisper, biting his lower 'lip' as he looked away a moment. He didn't want to worry his boyfriend, but stars, he couldn't just... 'b-back in our world.' He felt his breath catch, as if the words were a curse. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brother to be able to protect the other Papyrus, it was that he didn't know if Berry would be as sure. If he'd be scared to death of his big brother being hurt or worse. 'i-i'm sure he took him right to the house, though. he wouldn't let anything happen to him,' he added, looking his boyfriend in the eyelights. He hoped to stars and queen Toriel that he'd not be too upset. 't-they're safe at the house, no matter what. my brother has protective wards on it. more on the bedrooms.' Wolfy just wanted to assure his love that his brother was as safe as possible in that dangerous world.

His cleaning motions paused as he stared at his lover's chin, letting the information process for a moment. It made his soul feel heavy... but instead of panic he felt... sad? He felt... this, too, was his fault somehow... His eyelights dimmed a bit, but he continued his cleaning as he let his voice out, soft and flat. "...oh... alright then..." Maybe... he'd finally decided he'd rather be with the other Sans forever. Then he wouldn't have to deal with his little brother being bad and going into heat like this. He didn't realize how bad his hand had started trembling as he started cleaning down the front of his lover's ribs, nor did he notice the tears beginning to stream down his face. He did, however, notice when his voice trembled as he spoke, quiet and uncharacteristically angry. "...Papy... you _liar_..." His hand clenched those thick ribs as he leaned forwards, resting his brow on Wolfy's sternum. "Does he... r-really hate me that much? That he'd... leave... g-go to... another timeline. Such a _dangerous_ timeline... and not even say goodbye? Am... am I really that bad to be around?" He peered up at his lover with tears flowing freely down his face, his entire body shaking as he felt his soul clench and quiver in his chest. It felt so... cold.

The flat tone had him snapping alert, looking at the greyed eyelights and bringing his hands up to that face, the streaks of blue tinging his fingers as he tried to calm him, though feeling entirely unsuccessful as he grew quiet and angry. "n-no, he... he doesn't hate you, berry," he choked out, that mournful face just making him feel like he'd break from the sight of it, "i don't know why my brother woke me up in the middle of the night and brought me back but... if it was for you then..." Wolfy paused, trying to wrack his tired-and-sex-addled mind for answers. He shook his head and sat up, pulling his boyfriend closer, trying to pet away the tears. "i don't know what's going on, berry. i don't know but he doesn't hate you. m-maybe he's scared, or just... i don't know. i don't know," he felt his soul shivering as trails of amber tears trickled down his face, trying to think of - _why_ -. His brother hadn't explained anything, and he was usually good at making his intentions clear, or at least explaining something of what he was doing. "m-maybe they just didn't have t-time to explain anything. i sh-should have asked... i should have had my brother tell me so you didn't have to hurt like this."

The sound of his lover's voice along with those soft tears had Sans' anger melting away and soon it was him trying to comfort his boyfriend, a soft smile breaking through the tears as he leaned up and wrapped his arms tightly around the other. "Don't cry, Wolfy! It's not your fault!" he leaned back and rubbed his face clean before smiling sheepishly up at him. "I'm sorry. We were having such a good time and... ugh. I'm not letting my dumb bad emotions ruin such a good night. I mean... I wished I could see you tonight and my wish came true. That's definitely something to be happy about." He leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to those fangs, wiping the tears gently from his face. "Hey. How about you and me go soak in the tub... hopefully without interruption this time." He giggled and crawled into Wolfy's lap, placing gentle kisses all along his jaw. "I love you so much, Wolfy. I'm sorry for getting so angry." He leaned back and reached up to his collar, jingling the charm delicately. "So, aside from me getting pissy about my bro... did you have fun tonight?" Those bright blue eyes looked up at him, sparkling like stars as he thought about everything he'd done to him... he wasn't sure where that side of him had even come from. He'd never been so... aggressive before. It felt... nice.

Nuzzling into his touches, the lanky monster sniffled before tugging his lover into a firm embrace, hugging around him and tucking his crossed legs up behind the smaller form. "i love you too, it's not your fault either," he insisted, even with a gentle voice. He pecked another kiss to Sans' mouth, pressing his brow to the other and stroking the back of his head. "i just wanted to help you feel better, and didn't want you to worry about your brother." The jingle of the charm had him flush a soft scattering of gold along his cheeks, nodding with a shy little smile to those bright blues. "very much," he breathed, then was shifting to carry him to the bathroom, not letting him go until they were both tucked in the tub, giving him a happy whimper, "so about that bath."

A pleased grin covered his face as he rubbed away the last of his tears and started undoing the collar so it wouldn't get wet. "Really? It wasn't too much? I just... kind of did whatever looked fun and... you seemed to enjoy it..." He slipped the collar free from his lover's neck and set it outside the tub before doing the same with his chain. "It felt like... I was a whole different person. I... I hope I didn't hurt you. In... you know, a bad way." That sweet face flushed a soft blue before he turned to get the water going, making sure it was nice and warm without being too hot. Once he was satisfied, he put in the stopper and let the water run while he scooted back up into Wolfy's lap, snuggling against him happily as his fingers traced over those ribs. "I'm _really_ happy to see you again... even if neither of us knows why." He giggled softly and nuzzled into his sternum, feeling incredibly relaxed with his heat burning at a barely noticeable simmer.

"no, it was good," Wolfy assured him, leaning so he had an easier time getting his collar off. Shaking his head at the question, he watched the other skeleton as he started to fill the tub for them, holding him loosely around the shoulders as he settled back with him. "i like what you did to me... especially the... _hehe_ the choking," he said, a shy tinge to his features as he rubbed along his spine and scapulae, enjoying the feel of the other monster there with him. When the water was nearly to the top, he shifted to turn the tap off with his foot so that Sans didn't need to get up. "i'm happy to be here with you too berry. and we might get some kind of explanation soon. guess we just wait?" he suggested, starting to settle back in the tub a bit more, his broader shoulders tucking in enough to let the back of his skull rest on the smooth edge, knees poking up out of the water from how he needed to fold his legs to fit. Even if it was a pretty big tub, he just didn't quite fully fit. "i'm glad you're doing better. i know heats can... really be a pain."

"A real pain in the ass, you mean." He grinned and turned so he was lying on top of the bigger skele, letting most of his body dip below the water. Unlike his hulking boyfriend, he could easily disappear under the water in this tub. "Mmmm, your face after... a-after I f-fucked your mouth... it was... oh wow, it was amazing." He gave his lover a dreamy look as he rested his chin on that thick sternum, letting out a soft sigh at the memory. "You're so good at... getting me all riled up. You make me feel so sexy. You just... always look like you're having the best time, no matter what we do." With a happy hum he slid up that body to steal a gentle kiss before turning his head to lie it down just beneath the other's chin. "How long did your heat last? The first time you had one?"

He chuckled at the correction, nodding in agreement, and he blushed and tried to take a mental photograph of the way Sans' face looked in that moment as he rested his chin on his sternum. It was so beautiful. He blinked as he realized he'd been spacing out as he'd gazed at that face, stammering an apology for not paying attention, which was silenced by that kiss. "m-my first... i think m-maybe three days. or four, sometimes it goes four but... most recently i only had two or three days that it affects me," he answered, unsure how he could be blushing so much. He thought for sure there was a limit to the amount of color that his face could handle. Wolfy searched a moment, finding one of those small hands to bring up and press a lingering kiss to the back of the knuckles. "its different for everyone. s-so maybe yours won't be so bad, after this."

"Stars, I hope so. I love getting to spend this time with you, but everything else about it's just so damn inconvenient." He smiled warmly at the kiss to his hand, peering up to watch him as he felt a pulse in his chest. "If I'm not mistaken, most monsters get pregnant more easily during their heats. You'd think our population wouldn't be so pitiful if that's the case. It's probably even harder for us, since we don't have the same bodies as most monsters. They're generally based off actual biological creatures, whereas we... well, unless we summon them, we don't really have much of a biology at all." He chuckled as he turned his hand to brush against that sweet scarred face, letting his thumb toy around with the tip of a sharp tooth. "Mmmm... I like your fangs. They make you look especially wolfish." With a soft sigh he snuggled back down on that broad chest, enjoying the warmth enveloping him at every angle.

"heh, it's strange, isn't it?" Wolfy replied, "i've... never met any other skeletons except us." He listened to his boyfriend muse about it, tipping his head just a little, until he was rubbing his fang with a thumb. He quirked a slight smile at the compliment, hugging Sans a bit more as he relaxed. "i like your eyes, and how energetic you can be. and that you're so nice, even though you don't have to be." He leaned his chin down to nudge against that skull, wanting to feel him closer even with them both naked in the bath. "you're so good, berry," Wolfy breathed, reverent and soft, "just... everything about you is so wonderful."

He hid his face shyly in the other's ribs as he listened to those compliments, feeling his face turning a deep shade of cyan as he whined. The sound of reverence as he talked about his goodness... it made his soul clench a bit and he slowly lifted his head to look up at his lover, letting his gaze travel over that beautifully scarred form. "Would you still love me if... I wasn't so good? If... I stopped being so nice? So energetic?" His expression was mostly curious, though... there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Everyone loved how good he was. How nice he was. It was just who he was, right? Yet... until Wolfy had come along no-one had looked at him as anything but a child, and even then, he'd had to act out to have his lover even think to ask if he'd wanted to... how had he phrased it? Fool around?

He tilted his head, confused by the question. He wasn't sure why Sans was asking, but he answered as honestly as he knew how. "i saw how angry you could be. how upset that you weren't treated with the same kindness you showed so many others. that they took it for granted the you'd be... good, and energetic, and nice," he laced his fingers into that relatively smaller hand, enveloping it with his grip, "i would still love you, berry. i would love you for the monster you are, not for who everyone wanted you to be." Pressing another kiss to the back of his hand, he added, "i want you to be happy with who you are. that's all i need to love you."

Those weren't tears... it was just... socket sweat. Yeah. It was an awfully warm bath after all. His soul was glowing brilliantly as he hid his face in that chest again, nuzzling lovingly as he felt that physical manifestation of his being press against the back of his sternum as if trying to get closer to his lover. "Wolfy... you..." He let out a shuddered gasp as his soul appeared outside of his ribs and he sat up, looking positively alarmed. "Wh-what is...? _Hnnn_ , it's n-not supposed to do that... i-is it?!" He brought his hands up to cup beneath the soul, wondering if he could just push it back in... he'd never touched it, much less taken it out of his chest. That it would do it on its own was... terrifying.

His breath caught, watching that pulsing blue magic that was the very core and essence of his lover. It drew him in and made him just purr with contentment, eyes hooding before he lifted his hand as well, hesitating. "i... i don't know..." he whispered, looking up at those equally magical eyelights, feeling his own soul thudding in his ribs, "can... can i touch it?"

The rational part of his brain was screaming at him. 'That's your _soul_! _Nobody_ should be touching it! What if he hurts it? _Breaks_ it?' He took in a deep breath, holding it as he listened to the pulsing bit of magic in his hands... and as he slowly let that soft sigh out, he held his hands closer to his lover, that soft blue light glowing invitingly to the larger monster. "O-okay, just... b-be gentle, alright? I don't... I've... n-never done anything like this before..."

The lanky monster cupped his hands under Sans', slowly reaching up to caress a knuckle against the surface. It felt warm, and just the sight of it was enough to make his own soul flit in his ribs, but when he touched it... his soul pulsed and he could almost cry with how wonderful it felt. "its beautiful," he whispered, continuing to give just the barest of gentle touches to it. Letting his fingers shift slowly around it, Wolfy leaned in and gave it a tender touch of a kiss, as light as he could, to the smoother blue magic.

A soft whimper escaped him as that knuckle brushed over his soul... it felt like he'd been stroked over his entire being with a loving tenderness he'd never felt before. He was already melting and when his lover reached out to touch it, he watched that soul shine even more brightly in anticipation. It fluttered and danced under the caress and Sans' entire body was washed in a soft blue blush as he giggled and squirmed. "It feels... so weird, but... also so good. Like... you're touching _all_ of me all at once." He went completely starry-eyed as he watched that scarred, fangy monster lean his mouth towards that gentle-looking soul. He could only imagine any other monster would be terrified of such a sight, but Sans could not only feel, but watch as his soul pulsed with excitement and when those fangs made contact, he felt a spark of the other's magic and a loud gasp escaped him as he felt that electric pulse course through his entire body. "Oh... wow... keep... k-keep going. I'll... I'll tell you to stop if it stops feeling good, just... please... keep going." He kept one hand with the soul while the other reached up to stroke against his lover's skull, petting him appreciatively as he kept those eyes locked on the image of him and his soul.

The fluttering had worried him a moment, but he felt such joy coming off the little monster. Letting all his fingers brush over the soul, he kept petting at it, keeping his talons away and just using the rounded sides of his bones, continuing to touch it with soft kisses. Every little pulse of magic had him purring, looking at his boyfriend with hearted amber eyelights as he traced random patterns on the soul. Leaning into the small hand, he hooded his sockets nearly shut, just focusing on how much he loved him. Hearing his encouragement, Wolfy whined before slipping his maw open, and took his tongue against it in a slow lick, curling to cradle it in his dripping magic.

" _Hnnnnn_ ~! That's... wowzers... keep... y-yeah, keep doing that." His entire body trembled at the intensely odd sensation of having that slick warmth running through his body... like being licked everywhere at once by the oh so talented tongue. "This is... _haaah_... can... _ahhh_ f-fuck can I... touch... y'know... y-yours?" They looked up at him with that heavily flushed face, both hands reaching down to curl around his ribs, letting his thumbs stroke against them lovingly.

Pulling his tongue back, the larger monster blinked curiously, looking down at his sternum and moving a hand over where his soul was. "how... do it make it come out, though? i've never seen it," he murmured, his voice shivering, "m-maybe... you can reach for it?" he asked, blushing, "i want you to hold it."

"I... don't know... I didn't even know they could, but... if it feels that good it must be alright. Right?" He looked curiously at his lover's chest and slowly let one hand glide down and under his ribs, teasingly stroking along the sensitive backs that didn't have nearly the same level of scarring as the front side. With a slightly shuddering breath he felt around for that elusive soul, letting his eyes turn up to that sweet, blushing face.

The feel of those gentle fingers brushing the inside of his ribs had him whining, squirming to feel it more, but as his searching hand brushed his soul, it made his breath stop in a loud gasp. More whines, and he was begging again, his voice strained and hands shivering around that blue soul. When he would pull it free, that dark citrine soul had several small veins of white tracing through it, scarred against the surface and deeper. The heaviest scar was touched with inky blue-black, and when he actually saw his soul, Wolfy sobbed at the stark contrast to his lover's soul. He brought the soft blue heart closer, licking it reverently. "i love you berry."

Those bright eyes lit up with hearts at the sight of his soul... it was like looking at a painting that told a story. One he'd never heard before. He reached a hand up to wipe those tears away before bringing it back down to stroke along the very surface of his soul while the rest of his body trembled at the contact of that tongue. " _Haaaah_... I l-love you... too, Wolfy." He leaned down and started gently kissing each and every one of those white lines before looking at the dark blue... letting his tongue slip out and trace over it as he watched him.

The way the other monster held him, he had never felt so content and at ease. He trusted the other with everything of him, no matter what it was, and he shifted back to pant warm breaths over his lover's soul before licking the slight misting away. He gasped as that tongue traced over that inky scar, losing his mind for a moment and just existing in the feeling of being held with a loving, gentle touch. "b-berry," he murmured, returning to give kisses and caresses to that perfectly blue soul, stroking his fingers over the surface. With the tip of his tongue, he pressed firmly against it, feeling it give and try to grip at the magic appendage.

His entire body trembled at the feel of that intrusion, whimpering at how quickly it had his ectobody forming once again, that heat beginning to flare up with the continued stimulation. "Wolfy... I..." He let the flat of his tongue run over the side of that soul as his hips rutted uselessly against the bare pelvis beneath him. He moaned when felt felt the magic sticking to that tongue and it felt like a whole new form of heat was pressing into his body. "Too... t-too much..." He slid up, holding the soul in one hand while the other reached up to grasp his chin firmly, pulling his mouth away from that tender blue soul and towards his own, a heady moan filling that fanged mouth as his tongue did as well, tasting a bit of that tangy, berry-flavored magic on his tongue. " _Haaah_ , baby... please fuck me. I want everything of you right now. Your dick, your soul, your mouth. Fill me with all of it."

He shifted his attention off that pulsing sweet magic as he was told it was too much, moving into the kiss with a soft whimper. Gasping as his boyfriend was so excited, his own ectoform swelling into place and letting that hefty cock press against the front of his pussy. "r-ride me, please, berry..." he whined, bucking his hips as the water sloshed around them, feeling it still warm against them both, his fingers pressing soft against his lover's soul as he pulled his head in for another hungry kiss, licking his mouth. Wolfy could still feel his soul in Sans' hand, voice catching, "i want to love on all of you, berry."

Slowly he moved his body up and over that hefty cock, whimpering as soon as he felt it pressing against his entrance. This felt so... different, somehow. After all of the rough play and dominating, this felt so... loving. Intimate. He whined into the kiss as he brought that battered soul closer to his chest, holding it carefully to the bone as he rocked his hips back and forth, slowly moving further down the shaft with his entire being trembling. Those gentle fingers touching his soul had it humming and glowing in his lover's hand, reaching desperately for that tangerine soul at his chest. " _Haaahn_ , Wolfy... I love you... s-so much." He wrapped his free arm around his lover's neck and pulled himself closer until their ribs were nearly touching, that soul-caging hand trapped between them as he started riding him a little more energetically. "You feel... a-amazing!"

Shivering as that tight warmth was enveloping him again, he kept up those soft strokes on bone and magic alike, the touches to his soul making him more aware of how it shivered in his grasp. Not in fear, but in anticipation and trust, just to feel more of the other monster he loved. Wolfy nuzzled into his lover, kissing his face as the little skele was shifting his pace, feeling the pressure increase and giving a long, heavy moan as he shifted to let his cock work into him a bit more, protective and careful fingers curling around the blue soul. "you too, berry... you always make me feel so amazing, berry," he breathed, hugging him closer and continuing to just feel everything of his boyfriend holding him. Whining, he had a shy thought and brought that sheltered blue soul to his mouth again, giving a pressing lick to the broad surface, then had it rest on his tongue, curling around the underside. He did leave his hand underneath, in case it slipped off his tongue.

That sweet blue pussy spasmed hard over his dick as that sensation of being licked all over caressed his being and caused his head to fall back in a cry of pleasure. "Y-you... _haaah_... is... th-that how you... w-wanna play?" A daring smirk curled on his mouth and he brought that scarred soul towards his own mouth, opening it wide before he set the soul carefully on his tongue, the wide surface easily holding it... before he slipped it back into his mouth with a return of the smirking. He pressed the soul against the roof of his mouth before rolling it around curiously. Whimpers vibrated inside of him as he started bucking harder and harder onto his lover's cock, his now freed hands wrapping around the other's neck as he whimpered and cried out through barely parted teeth, that orange soul peeking out every time he hit just the right spot.

He was not in any way able to know just how good it would feel when Sans covered him with his mouth, feeling every bit of wet pressure and warmth as he rubbed his soul. Wolfy bucked and came faster than he had any other time, moaning as he had to let the other monster's soul drop into his hand again, panting as the water started to splash violently around them, starting to slosh out onto the floor as he braced himself with the other hand. "berry... berry oh fuck please..." Wolfy gasped, crying with just how fucking amazing it felt, hand shivering before he did the same. The little blue soul was cradled on his leaner tongue, curling around it as he closed those dangerous-looking fangs and held it in his mouth as well. His head hit back against the tub a little harder than he'd thought, but it just had him thrust up into Sans' tight tunnel, moaning around his soul before he used his arm to tug himself back up again, pressing his mouth into a panting kiss, his tongue pushing the other soul towards his own and wrapping both their tongues around the two inverted hearts. As soon as the souls touched, it was even better than by hand or tongue, their magic sparking against one another and making him whine into the kiss. But he just pushed more into it, bucking into his little lover and needing to not lose this pleasure. To not let Sans lose that pleasure.

At this point he was holding on simply so he wasn't bucked off, but oh sweet stars it felt amazing! High-pitched whines made their way through his teeth as he continued to be violently thrust into and when his soul was enveloped in the other's mouth, he felt himself squeezing down hard as he came from the sensation as well, shuddering as he simply pushed himself down even harder on that dick and felt all those juices churning inside of him. He welcomed the other's tongue greedily, tugging his ribs closer and letting out a hungry little growl as tongues and souls danced beautifully between their open mouths. The pleasure was absolutely exquisite. The world around them melted away until there was nothing but his sweet lover, their bodies, minds and even their souls meshing together until they were one monster made entirely of pleasure. His hips began to shudder as he fucked his pet frantically, using his tongue to press those souls more firmly together as he felt his second peak rising up quickly and with a body-shaking scream he released, their mouths filling with that sweet blueberry taste as it oozed over their tongues and down their chins, dripping steadily into the water below.

That heady, thick blueberry flavor always overrode the citrus, but the latter lingered longer in their mouths, dripping between them as he held Sans close, the last orgasm having wracked him to his core, which, incidentally was inside that sweet little mouth. He panted, having to release the soul into his hand to do so, drooling blue and orange as hearted eyelights looked at the other. Even as they'd both been tied up in just pleasure and each other, all he'd cared was that it meant his beloved had been enjoying himself, which always meant he had too. He loved seeing his boyfriend happy, and especially when he knew he'd helped, no matter how much of it was because of him. Pressing his nosebone to Sans' in a soft nuzzle, he worked his hips slower, just letting him feel how he slid inside him, holding him close. Wolfy put the soul back on his tongue, this time kissing in gentle touches, undulating back and forth, dancing with him as he continued in a languid, almost delicate balance, finally cumming in him again and feeling that loving warmth as he just held him. He didn't say anything - words felt like a burden, were just something to break the spell they'd made together, and he didn't let go. He held on and loved him with every pulse of that blue soul on his tongue.

Those bright blue hearts were and explosion of color in every shade of blue swirling and dancing in his sockets as he looked at his darling boyfriend. Slowly, carefully he cleaned that tangerine soul with his tongue, savoring the flavor as he watched his lover lean in, a happy little whimper escaping him as he nuzzled back. He melted into that tender kiss, letting everything around them slow down as he concentrated on this feeling... a feeling of helplessly falling and never wanting to get back up. Those bright blue lights couldn't help but watch his lover's face as those soft hips slowly lifted and fell in a perfect rhythm, his soul pulsing in time with their movements and making the whole thing seem that much more sensual. They couldn't speak. Only feel. And he could easily feel all the love his boyfriend felt for him and hoped he felt the same in return. Every emotion felt like it was burning exceptionally hot in his soul and soon enough he was tasting that overpowering blueberry, making him whimper as he missed the taste of his lover.

Keeping up the slow, smooth strokes, Wolfy panted lightly, his eyelights never leaving those of his little lover, hugging him close as he felt that swelling love and need building back up. When he heard him whimper, the larger monster moved in to kiss him again, tongue begging for entrance as he licked at his mouth. The hulking skeleton loved the feeling of his boyfriend holding his soul, as if it were a precious treasure, and he in turn held the blue soul the same way, careful and shielding. He wanted to make sure no one hurt him, to keep him safe. And even in that same feeling, he knew his Berry was there to protect him as well, to mend any hurts he could. He gasped, feeling how the other monster moved just right, rubbed at him just enough, and he tasted citrus as he came again, flooding that snug, slick warmth with his seed. Huffing gently, he didn't realize he'd squeezed his sockets shut until he needed to open them, whining and holding him close. "you're so wonderful, my berry," he murmured, feeling both their souls fluttering with glowing brightness. Moving the blue one to his hand, he held it with loving gentleness. "you always were."

When he felt the other expanding with release he pushed himself down hard, pressing to the hilt and suddenly their mouths were full of a delectable mix of their flavors. He let out a deep moan as he felt his belly expanding to accommodate that thick cock along with the magical seed he was getting filled it. He was stretched beyond his limits and it felt so wonderfully amazing. Watching his lover recover from the orgasm was an experience all its own and he leaned back just a bit at those whispered words, smiling softly before bringing the soul to the front of his mouth before carefully holding it between his teeth and giving it a little squeeze, his hand coming up shortly after to claim it. He held it to his chest again, licking his mouth clean before leaning up to place a tender kiss on his lover's fangs, the sparking magic between them causing those walls to contract around him. "And you... are absolutely perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend or lover. I love you so much, my Wolfy. You make me feel like I can relax... and truly be myself." With a soft sigh he rested his brow against the other's clavicle, his hips slowly swaying in the water as he thoroughly enjoyed that sweet, burning feeling of being so full.

A sharp whimper accompanied that squeezing little bite, and he tilted his gaze up with a soft flush as he kissed at him, both still holding the other's soul. He hugged Sans tighter against him as he rested against his frame, petting along his spine and just letting himself relax in the afterglow of their evening. It was enough to make the larger skeleton start dozing, just a little, still conscious but not very reactive beyond holding his sweet boyfriend. His magic kept firm for a few more minutes, then faded even though he'd of wanted to let Sans keep covering him, since he seemed to enjoy it. But he was tired, and was very relaxed and sated from all the attention. "water's get'n cold," he murmured eventually, when it was starting to bother him, and perked up enough to get a better grip on him before lifting up and out of the tub. He was especially careful not to slip on the large puddles on the floor, and fetched a towel to wrap around their shoulders. He groaned when he had to reach back in and unplug it, but didn't put Sans down, and just kept holding him to his chest, nuzzling against his face. "i like that i can carry you around, though," he said, working the towel on them a little bit, "means i get to hug you more."

By the time the other's form had dissipated his own had gone still, aside from the slow, deep breaths of sleep he let out. When he heard that deep voice he pried his sockets back open. "Mmmm?" He started when he felt his lover shift and hold him, carefully clutching that soul to his chest and letting his thumb run soothingly over it while his free hand and his legs wrapped around that large body, clutching to him tightly as he moved around and drained the tub. With a happy grin, he nuzzled back and nodded at his words. "I like it when you carry me, too. I feel... safe." He rubbed his brow against Wolfy's clavicle before kissing it sweetly and looking around, letting out a rather long yawn as he started relaxing against the other's body once again. "I think... my heat's finally died down. I can't even feel it tingling. Maybe now I can get some actual sleep. Assuming I can keep my hands off of you, of course. Ugh. The bed's filthy, too. I do have fresh sheets in the dryer, still... they just need to be fluffed."

A soft smile curved his fangs as he kissed his clavicle, giving a kiss to that skull in return as they went to the bedroom. "i'll get them," he said, letting him down on the carpet to strip away the dirty sheets, bundling them up inside-out, "and feel free to not keep your hands off me, berry," he added before he slipped out the door. He tossed the sheets and some other clothing that was down there in the wash and took out the clean sheets. He paused when he heard a vibrating sound, looking around before he noticed it was Papyrus' phone, alerting that the battery was low and needed charged. Picking it up, he didn't look at the screen, and took it up with him to his boyfriend's room, since he didn't know where any of their cords were and was not about to start looking around the house in the middle of the night. "here," he said, holding it over to him, "i think they might've left it on purpose?"

An amusingly dirty little grin crossed his face as his boyfriend slipped out the door. "Well, if you say so..." He went on to toy with the soul in his hand while picking his toys up and setting them on the bag to be cleaned later. His eyes locked onto the phone once the other returned and his face fell a bit. "Oh... yeah... I'll... find a charger. Then we can call them and... figure out what happened." He took the phone with one hand and slowly moved the other inside his lover's chest, watching his face as he slid the soul back up where it was supposed to be. With a soft sigh he walked out of the room and down the hall to his brother's, frowning a bit before entering. Blech. Just as gross as always.

He was almost done getting the sheet settle don one end of the bed when the little skeleton left, and focused on getting the bed made, feeling himself getting all the more tired after his soul was back in place.

He crossed the room over to his desk and hunted around before finding the cord and plugging the phone in, hesitating for a moment before he steeled himself and dialed the other Sans' phone


	15. Tenderness

The phone rang only twice before it was picked up, that angry voice clearly just roused. "I didn't leave the damn thing to be woken up again," Sans huffed, but checked that Papyrus was still sleeping before he slid out of bed with a sigh, "but I suppose you're curious about why your brother came with me."

His hand shook as he gripped the phone, taking a seat at the desk and taking a deep breath before finally answering. "Yes." He wanted to say so much more. To yell and scream and curse and just throw the damn phone across the room. But... maybe there was a good reason. Please, stars above, let there be a good reason. "And if you didn't want to be woken up, you could have, oh I don't know, left a note. Told your brother what was going on. Something. _Anything_ besides just stealing my brother away and disappearing!" His voice had steadily begun to rise in volume and he finally snapped his mouth shut to stop himself from saying more. Instead he focused on gripping the chair as the rest of his body shook with rage.

"The tone is unnecessary," he sighed, rubbing between his sockets as his doppelganger finished his short tirade, "First, my brother was still basically asleep, telling him anything would have been useless. I didn't have time to make out a note, I was busy calming - _your_ \- brother down. But he can't stay." The sound of a coffeepot being flicked to life could be heard, and the other Sans was busying himself with making some breakfast. "Neither of them can. It's only temporary so that none of us lose out on this weekend. Are you following?"

He could feel his face burning at being admonished by his sleepy counterpart, but he kept quiet as he spoke, slowly loosening his grip on the chair. "Yeah, I figured that, but what was so urgent that you didn't have time to leave a note? What was so... so _damn important_ that... that Papy couldn't even say goodbye before he left?" His body bristled and his sockets burned as he fought back tears. It was still killing him. His brother. The monster who'd been with him his entire life... just... running off without him with... he sighed and brought a hand up to rub at his sockets as he tried to calm back down. Obviously yelling wasn't going to solve anything here.

"It's not my place to tell you what it was," he replied after a long pause, looking up towards the staircase, even though he knew his lover was out cold. Sans held the phone to his head with a shoulder as he made eggs and toast, his voice just touched with tiredness from having his rest interrupted twice. That and now he had to make excuses about why he and his brother would not be working today. He was not leaving Papyrus alone in the house, no matter how many damned wards he had on the place. "He'll be home later in the evening, when I come to get my brother. You can interrogate Papyrus on it then." Holding his coffee, Sans took a long drink before he spoke again "Anything else?"

His hand tightened on the chair again, that blasé attitude getting under his proverbial skin. "No. Thank you. Goodnight." He obviously wasn't getting answers, so there was no point in continuing the discussion. He hung up the phone and set it down on the desk, glaring at it for a moment before reaching towards his chest as he felt his soul clench... though it felt odd when it wasn't in his chest... at least he knew Papy was alive and... safe. He took in a deep shuddering breath as he leaned down to hold his face in his hands, his whole body shaking as he let out the emotions he'd pushed back earlier, not wanting his boyfriend to worry. Droplets of cyan ran down his forearm as he tried to work though everything. Why did it hurt this bad? It wasn't like Papy had never lied to him before. He'd always been good on telling when he was, but he never said anything about it. But this time... It hadn't _looked_ like he was lying. It felt so genuine. He clutched hard at his skull as he took a deep breath. Liar. Liar! _LIAR_! He sniffled and wiped his face clean before standing up, taking a deep breath and calming himself down before finally returning to his room. He was going to enjoy the rest of the time he got to spend with his Wolfy, that soul fluttering softly at the sight of him before he crawled into the bed.

Wolfy pulled his little boyfriend close, nuzzling at his neck as he gently slipped that soft blue soul back into his ribs. "berry... i felt your soul... what were you upset about?" he asked softly, his voice a bare whisper against the side of his head. Of course he'd heard most of Berry's side of the conversation, he'd spoken louder than he'd likely thought he had, and the doors were both standing open. He brushed his hand over the side of that face, whimpering as he tried to figure out how to soothe him without being bothersome. He was tired, but not so tired he couldn't at least try. "i did tell you i'm good at listening, didn't i?"

He shuddered at the feeling of having his soul replaced... it throbbed at the way his lover touched and spoke to him... how was he even related to that... that... he sighed and leaned into his pet. "Same thing I was upset about earlier. Not knowing anything that's going on. I'm still pretty mad... no _pissed_ that my brother would just disappear like that. I mean, what could have possibly happened that he'd need to disappear without telling me where or why or just 'Hey, bro. i just need to spend some time with my boyfriend. I'll be back later.' Anything! Just... _uuugh_. I'm so tired. Aside from you being here, this heat has been awful." He wrapped his arms around that scarred body and pulled him into a crushing hug, taking in a deep breath and inhaling that clean scent that had him slowly relaxing once again. "I love you so much, Wolfy. Thank you... for being here. And for listening. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you right now..." Slowly he let his sockets close as he started dozing off, his body and mind finally too tired to keep being so damn angry.

He didn't respond, in words at least, leaning his face down to give a soft kiss against his face, snuggling him closer even after he'd given that crushing hug. Stroking along his ribs and a shoulder, Wolfy lay there, tired and barely alert, but when he felt Sans dozing off again, he wrapped the blanket a little more around them both, tucked around his smaller frame. He didn't actually doze off yet himself, sockets closed and breath stilling into a slow pace, listening to how he could hear his lover's soul pulse and flutter, his own curious to feel the pale blue touch again, but staying put in his ribs. He didn't want to wake Sans, and he slipped off asleep after another handful of time.

~ ~ ~ ~

After the other end cut out, Sans put it aside and finished up with making the two plates of food, setting them and the coffee cups on a tray and heading back upstairs with them. Setting the tray on the bedside table, he shifted back up into the bed. He had an easy time moving the lanky monster to where his head was resting on his lap, legs crossed under a pillow, his back to the wall as he gazed down at the still-sleeping face. He figured the breakfast would wait well enough until his lover woke, idly running his taloned fingers over that much smoother skull.

He barely stirred as he was moved into the other's lap, his breathing slow and deep as he slept on, though the stroking talons had a small smile crack on his face. It was a while before he finally started shifting, the smell of foot and gentle attention waking his mind until he finally crack open those sockets... which widened in alarm as he sat up, turning to face his lover with a hand in front of himself protectively. Once he finally noticed who it was, his entire body slumped back down onto the bed, his face landing in the other's lap as he groaned. 'so... it wasn't just a bad dream then... fuck.'

" _Tch_ ," the smaller skeleton muttered at the alarmed jump, watching with a hooded gaze as he slumped back down, though his tone softened as he ran his claws over that skull again. "Your brother called, absolutely - _furious_ \- and demanding why I couldn't have left a note, or why you didn't even say goodbye. He asked what was so important," Sans reached over to get a cup of coffee, taking a long sip before offering it to the other monster, "and I told him it wasn't mine to tell." Once he finished with the mug, Sans placed it back on the tray and returned to his petting attentions, "I wasn't exactly in the mood to be reassuring, and he didn't seem like anything short of you telling him what was going on would do any good, anyhow."

At the news of his brother's current state, he groaned and reached around to hug himself further into his lover's lap, trying to hide from the world and hope it all went away. Hell, there was still the possibility he was just dreaming. He'd just had a bad dream within this dream and he was going to wake up any second... _shit_. He peered over to see the mug offered and with a sigh, he leaned up, taking the mug and nearly draining it in one go. 'well, _i'm_ not fuckin' telling him. stars, i don't even want to remember it, it's just... _fuck_. as if shit wasn't complicated enough, he has to go and...' He looked completely defeated as the mug was taken and he let himself go limp against the smaller skeleton, sockets slowly closing at the feel of those caressing claws. 'can't i just stay here? i... i don't know if I can handle seeing that angry, disappointed face... i don't... i _can't_ tell him what happened. he'd... stars, he'd be so disgusted. and if I told him, i... that i gave in... if even for only a second... he'd... he'd never want to see me again anyways.' His sockets cracked open just enough for him to stare at the wall. 'at least this way he just thinks i'm an asshole.'

"I think part of him suspects," Sans started, keeping that even pace of strokes on the smooth bone, "at least enough that his heat tapped into it when he was desperate. And I doubt he's that mad at you, considering he said I'd stolen you, Papyrus," he paused to pick up the second mug, drinking a little more than he had of the first one before giving it to the larger skeleton, "I imagine my brother calmed him down." Moving the tray onto the bed, he bundled a heap of eggs on his toast and folded it over to have a bite. "You can't stay, even if I wanted to let you. We're going back over tonight, just after dark. So, try to think of what you'll say to him by then, darling."

He couldn't help the touch of orange on his cheekbones... Sans thought he'd been stolen? Then the mention of his doppelganger had his face falling again. Right. Calmed him down... Fuck, why did he have to have a conscience _and_ a jealous streak? One or the other would have been fine, but noooo. He couldn't get what he wanted because it would be _wrong_ , so now he had to sit by while someone else enjoyed what could have been _his_ happiness. And he had to allow it. It wasn't his place to intervene, no matter how badly he'd want to. 'i... i mean, what can i even _say_? so yeah, bro, you tried to jump my bones last night and i damn near let you...' He shoved as much egg into his mouth as he could, topping it off with a piece of toast so he wouldn't be able to speak any further.

"You have to start somewhere," his lover commented, polishing off his own breakfast before leaning back on one arm to start petting his skull again, "I think the 'avoid mentioning at all costs' plan has run its course. Try asking him what he knows," Sans continued, waiting until Papyrus had finished with his own food before setting the tray back on the side table. Keeping that light touch, he caressed him silently for a bit, taking his time before he spoke up again. "I think perhaps I could keep your mind off it for a few more hours, though," he started, letting his talons draw thin, feather-light lines down his cervical vertebrae, voice turning into a lower tone, "I was going to wait for his weekend for it but... you seem to need to have a little TLC, darling..." Sans brushed a kiss against that blushing skull, shifting in slow movements until he was straddling that lanky frame, hand splayed at his sternum and eyelights glowing in deep navy-black.

Those sockets widened as he was straddled, having an internal struggle between the thoughts of what he was going to say and... hah, fuck this was one sexy monster. His gaze started going half-lidded as he let his gaze travel up that small, but powerful frame. 'you're makin' it... really... _hard _to prepare a speech right now, beautiful.' He leaned into the hand pressing at his sternum as his hands found their way to his femurs, a coy, hungry little smile on his face as he spoke with that smoky voice. 'whadya have planned for me, Master?'__

"You'll have time later on," he purred, his grin being far more promising as he looked over his lover, "and I was thinking... you've been a very good pet these last few weeks. I've not gagged you for backtalk since that last little incident where you were such a mouthy boy," Sans' talons dragged up to cup a that jaw in his palm, tilting him up for a soft kiss, voice breathing at his mouth, "so I decided... perhaps it's time for my darling pet to have a ride." His ectoform had smoothly gone into place, though his cock was absent, instead a snug pair of bright blue lips were nestled between his slender thighs. "How does that sound, Papyrus?" he asked, just as he licked at the other's teeth, pressing in and forcing his tongue into his mouth with a raspy hum. He let his weight settle more on that larger frame, just enough to let him know he would pin him in place if he so much as bucked without permission. Pulling his mouth back, he licked his fangs and ran his claws down the front of his ribs. "I've actually been quite eager to have your cock, darling... does it make you proud to know your Master wants you to fuck him?" His voice was a lilting growl, somewhere between teasing and promising, curling his fingers around one of his lower ribs and giving the bone a rough jerk, just enough to get his attention, then starting to caress it in a soothing petting. He let his voice go hard and flinty, letting his teeth go into a snarl. "Do you think you deserve it?"

He was more than willing to lean into the kiss, sockets falling shut as he enjoyed the contact, but when his Master revealed his plans, those sockets shot wide open. That mouth eagerly opened when the other's tongue begged entrance, letting him know exactly how good it sounded when he whined into the kiss, his own tongue teasingly gliding around the intruder while the rest of his ectobody formed beneath the smaller skele, that long, thick erection already pressing eagerly up at his Master's cunt and he couldn't help but gently roll his hips, feeling those soft lips press against his shaft and making him whimper with want. 'it sounds a-a-amazing, Master. it... it fills me with s-such joy knowing... y-you would want my cock inside of you. i can... only hope it pleases you.' His own voice was soft and eager as he kept himself from flipping his little Master over and taking him right then and there. Oh how badly he wanted to, but if there was one thing his Master had drilled into him, it was self-control. He cried out as his sensitive rib was jerked, his face scrunching up in pain for a moment before he turned his gaze back up to his lover, softly panting as his face went from submissive to daring, those hands squeezing against the soft blue thighs as he fought for control. 'i only deserve it... if you say i do, Master.'

He let his lover touch and shift under him, talons lightly scratching at his ribs as he began to roll his hips, back and forth over that heated length. "Is that really your answer, darling? Or are you just telling me what I want to hear?" he purred, rubbing those plush lips along his cock, just grinding against the underside of it. Sans stopped the stroking of his talons and pushed down hard at that sternum, keeping a firm gaze on his lover. "I think you should prove it, Papyrus. Do you think your cock can satisfy me?" he whispered, giving his lover a hungry, daring grin, "I know you won't disobey me, pet... after all, you're not a bad boy, are you Papyrus?"

Slowly a soft growl started forming in his chest at the attentions and his hips began matching the pace of his Master's, those fingers digging in and releasing in rhythm to the strokes. 'heh. i'm... just afraid i might get gagged again if i said how i really feel...' He damn near snarled as he was pushed back, his body trembling as he fought his urges, instead simply letting his hips push up hard into his lover while his hands pressed down. 'no... i'm your good boy. i want to prove just how good i am, Master. i want to fill that glorious cunt with every inch of myself and show you just how satisfying of a pet i can be.' His hips started rolling more insistently into those slick lips, the tip of that cock dribbling a heavy flow of pre as he felt the excitement in him building. All he needed was the go ahead and he'd be tearing into that pussy mercilessly. He'd never wanted something so badly in his life... well, almost... 'please, Master. i'm begging you, _please_ let me fuck you. let me worship you with my cock. let me give you the fucking _you_ deserve.'

The little signs of when his lover would barely restrain himself always had him ready to pounce, enjoying the times he would lose his trained control. It would give him a reason to repeat some lessons without just saying 'he wanted to'. He let his pet rub and thrust against him, shifting his hips to make that wet dark magic grind heavier against him. The begging had him stop, lifting his hips up higher to let that cock run up until the tip was prodding his clit, rocking against the soaked member with low hums of pleasure. "You're being so good, Papyrus..." he breathed, hooded gaze looking down at his pet with a gleam of mischief to his eyelights, "so very good, darling..." leaning forward, he let the head tease at his entrance, bringing his mouth against that earhole as he dug his claws in just enough to be noticed, "but I think you want to be bad, pet..." he whispered, pressing him in just enough to let him feel the way his pussy clamped and pulled at his cock. Sliding up off that soaked tip, he teased it at his clit again, humming in pleasure. Sans angled his hips and slammed himself down, their pelvises meeting as he gave a throaty moan, "-oh _fuck_ yes..." Sans' sockets had squeezed shut, and he gave his pet a moment to feel how his walls fluttered around his cock before he began to wriggle himself up. Hips shifting side to side, he breathed as he was working off that hard length. "You deserve a reward, pet... so be bad, darling.  <3"

He let out a feral noise as he grabbed the back of his Master's skull, pulling him into a crushing kiss as he let his true strength show, using it to easily reverse their positions as he wanted. 'you love driving me fucking wild, don't you? you fucking get off on it.' Those heated words rolled across his lover's fangs before he leaned down and took the side of his neck in those blunt teeth, latching on tightly as he curled his hips in, letting that throbbing length slide teasingly along his slit and against that swollen clit. 'you want me to fuck you so bad you can't stand it.' A deep chuckle rumbled through him as he curled his arms over the other's beautiful skull, leaning up to look down at his face as he teased at the entrance with that stiff, leaking tip, letting just the head pop in for a moment before pulling back and letting it rub into his clit again. 'fuck, i can smell that pussy from here... and smells like you want me bad, beautiful.' With a smug little smirk he lifted his body up and started crawling back. 'you said you wanted me to be bad... i'm just giving you what you wanted... unless... you're reeeeally wanting something else? i mean... all you have to do is say the word.' Without breaking eye contact he dipped down between those soft thighs, that long orange tongue slipping out teasingly before he let it dip between folds and into that sweet, delicious tunnel. He groaned as he tasted his Master and wasted no time before burying his face into that pussy, eating it like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Being pushed over on his back, the smaller skeleton moaned into that kiss, humming in a not-reply as Papyrus murmured against his mouth. He gave his lover a shameless little noise as he bit and shifted, his own hips working to make that rubbing firmer, to tease right back. "Mmmm, such a bad pet," he murmured lovingly as he crawled down his frame, hand sliding to stroke at that skull as he positioned himself. He kept that eyecontact as his lover lapped at him, as he penetrated, and it wasn't until he started going in hard that Sans fell back to his shoulders with a lusty gasp, both hands at that skull. Biting his lower 'lip', the dark little monster bucked and writhed against that tongue, letting his pet hear all the pitched, needing noises his Master made from his work, hips rolling under that skillful tongue. "Oooo-OOO Papyrus you... fucking dirty... _AAAOOOOH_... you bad... bad little pet..." he praised, his voice thick with loving lust as he resisted squeezing that head between his thighs and riding him harder. He was, after all, let out o his boundaries. He wanted to see what Papyrus would do when given free rein.

He couldn't stop from bucking his hips lightly at the bedding beneath him. Holy shit, his Master was so gloriously hot. A vibrating growl pushed into that delicious puss as teeth pressed against his clit and that tongue pushed as far in as it could reach, the tip pushing up against those walls until it found one of those wonderfully sensitive spot, wanting to hear his Master scream as he gripped those thighs tightly and wiggled his head back in forth to rub against that sensitive nub of ectoflesh. His whole body trembled as his thrusting became more and more stuttered. Ohhh how badly he wanted to bury himself deep within that cunt and make his Master scream for mercy for once. He wanted to be rough, to be downright brutal... just not yet.

When Papyrus found that spot, his voice caught and he was just arching his hips for more, then it bloomed into a series of pitched pants, his talons starting to prick at that skull. "Oooh... Papyrus..." he moaned, his lower half's motions becoming more erratic, "fucking... don't stop..." he gasped, nearly begging but still in that commanding tone, pushing himself harder into that tongue and mouth. One hand had moved from his skull to the bedding, gripping it as if to anchor himself, grinding down more into that mouth, "you fucking dirty little bitch," Sans rasped, getting so very close from his lover's attentions, "you starving whore..." At some point Sans wondered if he was talking to Papyrus or himself, but in the throes of passion, either one worked just fine to him.

His Master was close and he could taste it. He was losing himself in pleasure and so was his pet and before he could finish, Papyrus sat up, reaching forwards the grab the front of that little rib cage and pull him up into his lap as he leaned back on his heels, giving no warning before shoving that tight wet cunt onto his shaft, spearing him down to the hilt before lifting and dropping him in that brutal pace that had him crying out loudly against his Master's shoulder as he fucked him without mercy, his first heavy load filling the other up as he continued to pump into him, determined to give his Master every single drop. 'f- _fuck_ , Master. you feel... s-so...' He drowned his words into the other's mouth, one hand gripping the back of his ribs while the other slid down and roughly fondled that ass, slowly working its way inwards until those smooth fingertips were teasing at his lover's tighter, unoccupied hole.

Being jerked upward, he was about to snarl something at his lover, only for it to turn into a pitched moan, shoving his hips down harder on that cock as he fucked him. He didn't have anything to add, another almost girlish squeal sounding as he came with the other monster, arching hard as his eyelights flickered, his breath lost for a moment before he drove into that kiss. His arms wrapped around that larger skele, he rode him just as hard as he bucked, moaning into his mouth with panting noises that could have been words, then he felt that digit at his rump and gave a soft growl. "Darling, you are really testing my patience," he said, before pushing back into a kiss, letting his fangs scraped at that smooth mouth, his tongue pulling that orange one in to suckle at.

Another deep growl rumbled through him at the feel of that suckling tongue and he let that teasing hand dip lower, two digits pressing into that already overfilled cunt, stretching him just a bit more as he got those fingers soaked. Once his tongue was released he spoke in a soft, purring rasp. 'is that right? well, what are you going to do about it? punish me?' With his fingers thoroughly wetted he slid his hand back up to become much more insistent with his pressing, letting his thrusts slow down as he teased that hole a moment more before slipping in a digit, pumping it in and out to the second knuckle before picking his pace back up with that cock. 'tell me you don't love it, Master. letting go and just letting me have my way with you.' He leaned in to take that neck in his teeth once again, biting hard and snarling as he started up that unforgiving pace, making his love bounce as both ends were worked eagerly by the lanky skele.

He gasped, releasing the tongue as those fingers dipped in alongside the shaft, eyelights gone to pinpricks as he gripped at that larger monster, hips shivering as he actually started to drool a little. Sans moaned as the other worked into him, sockets hooding shut and he just went with it, his body loving the way his pet made him feel, soul fluttering in his ribs. The work of those fingers kept making him gasp in high pitched moans, and he could likely feel it vibrate in his neck when he bit him. Sans' claws started to dig in, holding on as he bounced in that lanky skeleton's lap, adding just enough of his own resistance to make it even sweeter when he was nigh-overpowered in those moments. He squealed as he came again, clamping down on the intrusions as he stilled his frame by force, shivering before letting go again, letting the other monster do as he pleased with his body. "Fuck... Papyrus... " he gasped, his voice low and rasping, "so... fucking good..."

He felt his soul swelling inside his chest at the way his Master gave himself up, that deep, rumbling voice whispering in his ear as he spoke past his panting. 'i know i am, beautiful. it's why you been dreamin' about this ain't it? feelin' yerself get soaked while you're trapped over in this timeline, just thinkin' about what ya wanna do to me when you get your claws on me again.' He gave a hard, pointed thrust and pushed a second finger into his pleasure-drunk lover, pushing him down hard onto those intrusions. 'you can't even pretend you ain't fuckin' lovin' this. havin' that tight cunt stretched to the limit. hungry and waitin' to be filled with everything i got. well...' He gasped as he pushed that smaller sexy skele back onto the bed, his body arched over him as he felt his body stiffen and twitch as he pushed another sticky load of that tangy cum deep into his Master. 'who am... i to say no to such a hungry little pussy?' With a grin he pulled himself out of both holes, his hand moving forwards to that cum-soaked shaft and gripping it to swipe all those delicious juices off. He admired the way they stretched and strung between his bony fingers like a web before he looked down at his Master with a soft flush and licked his hand clean, letting a deep groan escape as he enjoyed the mix of flavors.

His jaw rested on Papyrus' shoulder as he whispered and pleasured him, panting softly and grinding into his motions. Being forced back down, Sans writhed under that larger monster, moaning at the feeling of having another load poured into him. He caught his breath as he felt the other monster leave him empty, hooding his gaze as he pushed up on his elbows. His deep sapphire eyelights watched as he licked his messy hand clean, then he reached up and took hold of that jaw and arm, moving onto his knees in front of his lover. "I should really let you off your line more often, darling," he breathed, drawing the words out between soft kisses to those smooth lower teeth. He could feel more of those mixed fluids trickling down the insides of his thighs. "Mmmm... but you don't behave enough to have such treatment all the time..." he leaned in and whispered to that larger skull, stroking with light claw-scratches, "if I told you to be a good boy again, would you even be able to stop, Papyrus? Even though we both - _know_ \- this juicy pussy is just begging for more, can you be a good boy for your Master?"

That normally sleepy face was grinning with pride and desire, happily letting his Master take back some of that control as he spoke. A shiver ran down his spine at the feel of those feather-light touches and he brought his free arm around to curl under his Master's sweet little ass, using it to pull him up against that much broader body. 'mmmm, I don't know about that. would you even really _want_ me to stop?' With a smirk he leaned in, bringing his teeth teasingly close to the other's, lingering as his smile grew and that orange tongue flickered out to swipe over the other's fangs. 'i know you enjoy relinquishing control every now and then. just letting go and enjoying the ride. and i _know_ you enjoyed the ride.' He laughed softly as his hand curled further under, those fingertips toying with those slippery folds before dipping into his entrance.

"Mmm, such a naughty pet," he mused, shifting himself over those soaked fingers, feeling them pressing in as he watched his lover's face, "misbehaving pets don't get their treats, you know..." Sans moved a hand to push him back down again, using his entire body to assert himself, even as his hips kept riding on those fingers inside him, "but... I did say you could be a bad boy, Papyrus... how bad a pet can you be, darling?" he asked, running his tongue over his fangs looking down at his lover like a prized possession. He rubbed his own taloned fingers over the other's ribs, rubbing and stroking the bone as he leaned in more, "don't stop."

A defiant rumble coursed through him as he was pushed back, those fingers unrelenting as they pushed and stretched that well-loved tunnel, just grinning at the way his Master kept pretending like he wanted to be in charge. 'i'm sorry, what was that?' His hand slipped out and both went to grab at those thick blue thighs, groping them as he started sliding his lover up and down that soft orange stomach, shivering at the feeling of that wet trail his leaking pussy left behind. 'don't stop what? surely an eloquent monster like yourself can be more specific.' He grunted as he pushed the curve of that plump little ass against his still raging hard erection. He was far from done with his little Master. He still had so much more he could give. He wanted to give. But patience. Patience. ...ah, fuck it. He curled his hips as he pressed his Master back, filling that pussy to the brim once again before setting into a quick, shallow pace, arching his back against the bed as he held the smaller skeleton steady, moaning shamelessly as that warm flesh had him ready tome come all over again. ' _haaaaah_ , fuck Sans!'

His hips worked with the way Papyrus rubbed him on his ectoform, panting low and soft, even as that hard length was pushed up against his rump again. "Ahhh! Papy _ruuuuus_!" he moaned into the fucking, trying to work into his motions but he was holding him and just having his way with his Master, and Sans was damn glad with letting him continue. "Fuck... _haaa_ cum in me, darling," he panted, his tone begging, no trace of his commanding volume, low and pleading as he clenched around that driving cock, his breaths coming in gasps and moans, "Papyrus, baby... I'm so close..." Oh stars he enjoyed the times he let loose, even though he knew just how to yank his pet back into line, what was the point? Right now he wanted that cock driving into him, he didn't want any control, he wanted just what he was getting right now. Papyrus fucking him just how he pleased.

'gonna _haaaah_... _fuck_ c-cum already, beautiful?' He spoke between huffing breaths, that grip on this hips tightening as he started taking longer strokes and slamming back hard into that pussy, groaning at the way those warm juices splashed back onto their thighs. Uuuugh, he didn't wanna cum yet. He shouldn't. His Master had told him to be bad. He didn't _have_ to listen, but holy fucking stars, he looooved to give in and be told what to do. As he kept contemplating he felt himself throbbing harder inside that tight tunnel, getting closer and closer as he tried to fight it, but it was a quickly losing battle and before long... 'haaaaah~! _FUCK_! MASTER!' He shoved those hips down as far as they would go, grinding him down hard on that cock as he damn near exploded inside the smaller skele. 'h-holy... fuck... hah... m-master...' He continued grinding, his head arched back as he kept filling him with smaller and smaller spurts of that warm magic, moaning at the way it was dripping out down the firm flesh of his ass. 'ohhhohoh, baby. beautiful. my master. you... are fuckin' amazing.'

He let loose, his moans sounding against Papyrus' shoulder as he arched his hips back into those strokes, meeting that hilting slam with everything he had, clenching around him as his sockets fell shut. He could feel him throbbing harder, getting thicker in those final strokes of his impending release, and Sans forced himself down harder on that grinding length, mouth open in a long, lewd cry of his own peaking from his pet's forceful release. He joined in those grinding motions, hips never keeping still as he rode out his orgasm on those small spurts, rocking back and forth on that cock until he leaned forward to rest his brow on Papyrus' collarbone. Panting a moment to collect his voice, letting the praise just drip from every word. "Oh, pet... darling, Papyrus..." he started, sliding a hand up to tilt that jaw down, kissing at his lower teeth with a sweet little peck, "you are - _such_ \- a good boy... even when you're being bad." Those dark, usually hard eyelights softened as he gave his lover a smile, pressing into another gentle kiss. "You are so good."

A shiver ran down his spine at the soft words and softer gaze, the sweet kiss to his teeth making him wrap those long arms tightly around his lover before dropping flat onto the bed and rolling over on top of him. As he pulled out of that overfilled pussy he started placing kisses all over his Master's shoulders and clavicle, slowly working his way up the other's neck and jaw, keeping the smaller skele restrained in his embrace. When he finally stopped, he let his face hover over his lover's, those soft orange lights going heart-shaped as he spoke in a soft, smoky whisper. 'i love... _ah_...' He stopped and seemed to reconsider his words a moment before leaning down to brush those smooth teeth against the other's fangs as he continued. 'i love seeing you like this... i feel... so lucky to have found you.' With an exhausted sigh he rolled over again, this time onto his side, letting his arms loosen their grip, though one still cradled the smaller skele while the other gently stroked up and down his back.

Letting his pet reverse their positions, he chuckled lowly at the restraint. He could easily have gotten out of it if he wished, but oh, Papyrus was doing a lovely job today, and he held his face when he paused up at that ungiven kiss. The look in his eyelights had the smaller monster's breath catch, but he didn't show it, and he considered the soft words as he pressed up into the kiss. When Papyrus shifted to the side again, he let him keep stroking at his back, watching his lover before hooding his sockets closed, moving in to press more up against that lanky form. "Good boy," he breathed, curling his fingers into a rib as he rested against him. He let this moment linger, and relaxed as best he could, knowing where they both were. It pained him to know he was never truly relaxed here, that it was always underlain with alertness and aggression. After awhile, Sans shifted to sit up, arching his back and stretching. "I'm getting a shower," he announced, already getting off the bed and going to his closet for clothing, "I suppose since you can't leave the house you can do as you please, Papyrus."


	16. VenomHoney

Stars, he wished that moment could last forever. Simply lying there with his lover relaxing in his arms, well, as relaxed as one could be in this universe. If not for the fact that it would destroy the timeline, he would have insisted long ago that Sans stay with him in his own universe. And hell, if his brother stayed it would... it would make his own brother happy as well. He had to fight not to force his Master to stay, his grip tightening only for a moment before releasing him to go get cleaned up. With a deep sigh, he rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to think of what he was going to do tonight. What he was going to say. He couldn't tell him the truth... could he? I mean, it was obviously just his overactive heat causing him to do those things... say... those things. His sockets fell shut as he took a deeper breath and held it, trying to relax, but every image, every word, every breath and moan and whimper was haunting him. He'd just had what was undoubtedly the best sex of his life and here he was, still thinking about his baby brother. What was wrong with him? What had happened to turn him into such a sick individual? He groaned before rolling out of the bed, hunting down his clothing before getting dressed and heading downstairs. He plopped down on the couch and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, frowning as he noticed there were only a couple left at this point. With a shrug he tugged one out, clamped it between his teeth and lit up, taking a drag that ate up half the stick in one go and he held it. He let it swirl around his skull until it felt like he was going to suffocate, but once he hit that limit where it was burning, he let it curl out of his nasal passage, his vision clouding with smoke and memories as he leaned back and tried not to think anymore.

Sans lingered in the shower for longer than his usual strict routine demanded. He enjoyed the small frivolities that he didn't allow himself most days, and since he had decided to stick in the house, likely he would enjoy a lot more of his lover's lax attitude. Making his way downstairs, he finished tugging the sleeveless shirt on, having gone with his most comfortable outfit. Without a word, he picked up a book he'd been working through for the last few weeks, likely able to finish it with all the free time today, and took up a lounge on the couch, his head on one of Papyrus' femurs. As the scent of the cigarettes lingered, he tipped his gaze over from his reading. His hand slipped under the table, and he pulled out a pack of thin black cigars, taking one and working on lighting it as he began to speak. "You know, Papyrus... when you first told me about those thoughts you had towards your brother, I had several reactions." Pausing to give enough puffs to light the stick, he flicked his lighter closed and took a long, deep drag before letting the blue-black smoke curl up into the room. "First, I was surprised. You treat him more like a child than anything, and that alone had me wondering if you were joking. When I found you weren't, I considered leaving you." He didn't look at the other skeleton the entire time, just focused on his puffs of smoke, not even reading anymore. "Part of me wondered if I was just a proxy for what you couldn't bring yourself to. Someone to take that place and face and... perhaps pretend and make it easier on yourself. But then, I realized you had trusted me with something so intensely frightening to you... and I wondered just why you would have told me. From how you acted I had known you had never told anyone else. When I thought about it, you needed to tell me, to perhaps assure yourself that everything wasn't a lie. It's been how many months, Papyrus?" Holding the cigar in his mouth, he sat for a few silent minutes, then turned his eyelights up to the other monster. "Did you really mean it when you were going to say you love me, or is it just because it's something you think you're supposed to say?"

His attention shifted down as he watched his lover take up the spot on the couch and use him for a pillow, his soul fluttering lightly in his chest as he let one hand go to that slender set of ribs while the other removed the spent stick from his mouth, putting it out in the ashtray while he listened to his lover speak. His brows rose as he started on about when he'd told the other about his... less than brotherly feelings and he looked away, blushing and ashamed, the hand at Sans' chest clutching the fabric of his shirt. His breathing became slow and stuttered as he leaned back against the couch, still facing away as he rested his skull on the back, staring at the wall as he tried to let his brain kick back in to processing mode. 'i....' His face was burning bright enough to light up the couch around his skull, the hand on his Master shaking with how tightly he was gripping the fabric now. 'i... of...' With a rapidly pulsing soul he turned to look at his lover, locking with his gaze as he tried to get everything out. 'of course i meant it, i just.... i just... didn't know how you'd react or... if you even felt the same, so... i just wasn't sure if i should _say_ it... stars, why would you even question it? i feel like i've done a damn good job of showin' it... just like you have.' He took a deep breath and finally felt himself calming as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Sans' brow, the soul in his chest glowing brilliantly. 'i'm sorry if i... ever made you feel weird about... this whole fucked up mess. but i do love you. you. not some... weird delusion of you being... anything like a replacement for my brother. you're nothing like him. and... i love that about you. you're your own monster... and holy fucking stars do you own it. strong, beautiful... not afraid to take what you want.' He slowly let his skull rub back and forth across his lover's brow, practically purring at how wonderful it felt to finally say all of this.

Sliding his free hand up over the one gripping his shirt, he listened, looking intently up at him as he spoke, hooding his sockets at that gentle kiss. The purring made a soft smile cross his fangs, and he put aside the cigar in the ashtry, letting the thick smoke continue to curl in the air as he reached up and slid his hand long the back of his lover's neck. "I know I can be difficult to understand, darling. It comes from living here, being guarded every moment you draw breath. But I try as best I can. I didn't want to end up losing you, Papyrus..." he said, his voice low, "I was... I was afraid that even if I told you, you'd still..." his voice, usually so measured and clear, wavered and dropped, taking a breath before shifting to hug around the other's neck, sliding up to sit on his leg, "...I love you, Papyrus. I love you and I know I've not told you before. I was afraid you'd still leave, if your brother ever... expressed interest. That if it came down to it, you'd want him more." He loosed a long, breath, turning back to retrieve the cigar and take several moments to compose himself. He didn't like feeling vulnerable, even with Papyrus. "I trust you. I trust you like I don't trust anyone else," he said quietly, the smoke from his cigar curling out of his teeth, "and I've trusted you since you trusted me to keep your secret." Sans turned back around, lounging on the other monster as if he were a chair made for him. He could feel the pulse of that other soul behind him, his own giving flickers of responses. "But... I love you enough to know I'd rather you do what makes you happy, Papyrus. If it ever came to the point where that happiness didn't include me... then I'd want to hear it."

Those long arms didn't hesitate to wrap around their Master, holding him close as Papyrus smiled warmly at the smaller skele, that show of vulnerability telling him more than just those words ever could. This was real and wonderful and... he still couldn't shake his guilt and self-loathing, but... he had someone who loved him regardless, even knowing his most fucked-up secret. He loosened his grip as the other shifted and let his body slouch just enough to turn into his lover's perfect recliner... though this particular one wasn't hesitating to steal its owner's cigar to take a deep drag before gently bringing it back to those cute little fangs. 'heh. can't imagine a scenario where my happiness meant you not bein' there, beautiful.' Smoke curled with his soft words and pressed into the kisses placed at the side of his lover's skull. With a soft sigh that had the rest of that smoke escaping, he rested his brow against the back of Sans' skull and let his sockets fall shut. 'what am i gonna do about my brother? after last night... everything he did... everything he said.... it's... fuck... it's like all that progress was just... shattered.' He squeezed his small skele tight in his arms, trying to keep his breathing steady. 'what if i talk to him and... he remembers? what the fuck am i supposed to do? i fuckin'... i took advantage of him while he was at his most vulnerable... even if it wasn't as bad as it could have been, i shouldn't have done it at all. fuck! what is wrong with me?!' He was half-sobbing by the end, his entire body trembling beneath his Master as he held him, glad he was turned as warm streaks of orange streamed down his cheeks. 'i still love him... in a way i fuckin' shouldn't. but i love you, too. so fucking much. even if we can't be together all the time i think... no, i know. i'd never fuckin' leave you. even if he _did_... you know... and... fuck. if he told me to choose... i'd choose you.' The conviction in his voice surprised even him, but he knew it was true. He loved his brother dearly in every way, but this Sans in his arms had been there for him. Bonded with him in ways he'd never done with anyone. Having him in his arms like this just felt so... right.

He made a small noise of malcontent at his stolen cigar, but didn't grab after it, clamping it back in his teeth when it was returned. reaching up behind him to run soothing talons along that cheekbone, he hummed for a little, trying to help his lover with the dilemma. Even as he held him tight, Sans was rolling his thoughts around to look at them as much as possible. To sort them out and try to imagine an answer. He felt the tears making their way down his face, but didn't respond to them. Instead just keeping that touch, petting at that long skull and occasionally holding his cigar in the other. The trembling only made him want to think faster, to find the way to make everything right sooner. "I don't know, Papyrus," he finally conceded, giving a smoke-laden sigh that left a wave of the dark blue mist curling up around them, "but I do know he will ask questions, and perhaps just the most blunt of answers will be all you can give him." He leaned forward to put out the half-smoked cigar in the ashtray, making sure to snuff it completely, before settling back down against the larger monster, wrapping those arms around him tighter. His skull settled on the front of one of those shoulders, right beside his jawline. "It's not just going to go away, either. It's going to persist and fester and it will drive you mad, darling. I won't let it," he added, his voice taking on that icy venom that often came with blood and dust, rather than conviction and promises. Sans closed his sockets, making a noise in his throat, as if to apologize for how he'd spoken, giving a pause before adding, in a more collected tone, "we can't always do this during his heats, Papyrus. He has to learn to handle them, to at least not let them control him to the point of doing that to you again."

'i know... he just... he's never been through it before and... he... he didn't know what he was doing.' He squeezed his lover a little bit more, letting his hands trace over the ribs beneath his shirt. 'i'll talk to him about it and next time, i'll... i'll just leave. i'll just... go stay with a friend for a while. until it's over. or until he gets it under control. i just...' He pressed his face into the side of that skull and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of dust and smoke and warm bone. 'he looked... so sad. when i turned him away. i know he wasn't lucid, but... i just wish i knew what was going through his mind right then... it took everything in me not to scoop him up and... and make him feel better.' That deep voice was back down to a whisper as he thought back on it. He had fought every last instinct in his body that had been telling him to give in... and by the sound of it he wouldn't have even remembered. He wouldn't have remembered. And that's the part that would have hurt the most. He let out a frustrated groan and buried his face into his Master's neck, nuzzling and biting at the bone while pushing him sideways on the couch until they were both lying down, Papyrus bringing one of his legs up to wrap around the smaller skele.

Grunting as his pet started to bite and shove, he dropped onto the couch with a sputtered laugh, one of the few tender spots on him being found by the nuzzling monster. He managed to turn on his back under him and push him up with both arms, looking at him crossly. "And just what do you think you're doing, pet?" he asked, tone sharp, before pulling him back down into a kiss, humming into it before he draped his arms over those shoulders. "I should punish you, you know." But he wouldn't. Not today, at least. He could tell his lover was very distressed by the entire thing, and he needn't push it down here. Sans would listen to him, at the very least. "You did what you had to, Papyrus. You knew he wasn't himself, that it was heat and instinct driving him on by that point. I know it hurt," he cradled that face in his hands, gazing up at him and trying his damnedest to assure him, "I know you are torn up over how you feel towards him. That you've worked so hard. I don't know what happened with your brother last night, maybe he doesn't even know. Maybe his mind was nothing but a haze of emotion and drive. I do know that he misses you," he added softly, guiding that face down, their brows touching, "that all he knows is his brother is suddenly gone and he doesn't know why."

'falling for you, obviously.' He grinned down at his lover as he was pushed up, but went down eagerly into the kiss, letting his tongue curl out and tease at the other before it was broken. He let his sockets fall shut as those hands cupped his face, basking in their warmth before looking back down at the beautiful face beneath him and letting his hand lift up to caress along his cheek. 'i just... i don't know what to expect when i go home. i don't know if i'm hoping that he forgot everything or... or that he remembers...' Both of his hands came up to curl around the ones holding his face, those sockets squeezing shut as he fought back more tears. 'i'm such a dick. i should have left a note or said goodbye or... or _something_. i just... he must have been so worried when i wasn't there... fuck, he's probably still freaking out. maybe...' He stopped and let out a long sigh as he opened his eyes and looked down at Sans. 'maybe... i should head home...'

"You were kind of freaking out too," Sans deadpanned, his gaze stern, "you were clinging to me like I had all the answers. But we can leave if you want," he pressed a kiss to that brow, petting his skull, "though I'll have to just leave you at the door and bring my brother back." Those dark blue eyelights flicked up to his, letting him know in no uncertain terms that it would be as quick as possible, and that he couldn't come back again until the usual weekend. "I'll get dressed, I should have something less... obvious... that you'd fit into," he commented, sighing. He didn't make a move to get up, in case the other changed his mind.

That face had his soul feeling like it was sinking through his body as he thought about what he'd said. 'wh-...ah, fuck. no. stars, why am i like this?' He let his arms curl around the smaller body beneath him, that much large form curling until his knees were pinned around the other's hips in a show of not letting him go anywhere. 'i'm sorry, babe. i start thinkin' about one thing and can't fuckin' think about anything else. i'm so fuckin' stupid. i'm sorry.' His face curled against his master's shoulder as he squeezed his sockets shut, fighting back those angry tears, internally berating himself over not thinking about how his lover might feel about being ditched for his brother... and fuck, right after he'd been saying he was afraid of being left just like this. _good job, jackass_. 'i'm so sorry, beautiful. please. is there somethin' i can do to make up for bein' such a dumbass?' He lifted his head, resting his brow on the smaller skull below as he looked down into those sockets and behind all the looks of sorrow and regret... was a little sparkle of mischief.

He shifted enough to pat one of the other monster's shoulders, making soft tutting noises as he bundled up over him. "You're not, a one-track mind still works just fine," Sans commented, though the look in his gaze had him already forgiven, chuckling low, the sound turning dangerous and keen. "Well, you can start by begging properly, darling," he whispered, that spark of mischief returned with one of his own, fingers balling the fabric of his shirt to drag him in harder, "unless you're trying to be punished, hm?" His own legs had shifted, one rubbing up between those lanky legs, the other braced to push himself out from under the other slowly, making it to where the larger monster was resting his chin on his lower ribs and having to angle his gaze 'up' to him. "Tell your Master what you need, Papyrus... maybe you'll get something like it."

Those large hands gripped his lover's hips, fingertips digging in and massaging at him as he let himself lean completely on that teasing leg, his gaze never turning from that wonderful face. 'mmmmm, i need to show you that my mouth isn't completely useless. that i'm not completely useless. i make a better chair than a pet.' He slowly pushed back until his head was between those slender legs and he shamelessly pushed his face right into his lover's crotch, licking and nibbling with a soft growl vibrating against the bone until he pulled back with a devious grin and flipped over to lay on his back on the couch. That bright orange gaze was sparkling as his body formed beneath his clothes, that needy erection already making itself known in his loose shorts as his hands moved back to grab his lover's hips once again, beginning to drag him forwards to try and get him to sit on that hungry looking face.

Huffing as he was shifting lower, the bossy little skele shoved at him with his foot to a shoulder, though he rolled up onto his knees and leaned forward, face-to-face with Papyrus. "I think you're being very naughty, pet," he replied, tapping his nosebone with a taloned finger, then tracing it up along the lower rim of a socket, "lucky for you, I am in a good mood, and maybe... juuust maybe, if you ask nicely, I can give you what you're looking at me for, with that," he leaned in to peck a kiss to his brow, "sexy," down to the middles of his sockets, "begging," another to his nosebone, "face," he finished, letting the words ghost over his teeth before giving another soft kiss to that mouth. His hand slid up and hooked into his jaw, pulling that mouth open as his deep cerulean tongue began exploring with slow, methodical strokes, and when he pulled back, he gave the other a teasingly light laugh. "Can you do that, baby?"

A wet spot appeared on the front of those shorts when he felt that talon run around his socket, the tingling on that sensitive area sending a shiver down his spine. Soft huffs and needy growls escaped from between those teeth as he worked his way down, his hands shifting back and sliding up his lover's arms, gripping and petting and trying to pull him closer even as his mouth was wrenched open, leaving him to make indignant noises as that delicious blue tongue molested him so thoroughly. After having his way with the other upstairs he couldn't help himself and once he was released from that hold he turned, grabing Sans' wrists as he pushed him back onto the couch with a grin and a growl. 'i dunno, Master. can you _make_ me?' There was a dangerous little spark in those glowing orange eyes as he lunged in to try and steal a kiss from his darling lover.

Being pushed back had those dark eyes light up something fierce, growling in return as he gave a wicked grin, arching up to where he had a knee to his lover's chest to keep him back. "Oh, pet... you really should have done as I said..." Sans arched his back as he pushed up harder with his knee, rolling to face the other skeleton as his feet landed on the arm of the couch, arms sliding free before he lunged forward again, pushing that lankier frame down hard on the couch, gripping his shoulders as he knees pressed to either side of that ribcage. Tipping his head with a playful, dark look, he leaned forward until their nosebones nearly touched. "Beg me, darling."

He grunted as he landed, his own hands reaching up to grab at his lover's legs, arching his own body as if to throw the smaller skele off, letting his body twist and writhe beneath him as he grinned. Finally, he pushed hard against those hands, letting his arms pull further forwards before wrapping around his Master's spine, using it as leverage to hold himself up while pointing that smug little face up. 'please, Master. you know i can hardly contain myself around ya. don't you want to feel my tongue inside you? making you feel so good?' To add to his plea, he let that long honey-colored tongue slip out past his teeth, curling at the corners before he turned and tried to lick at his Master's hand, growling impatiently as he had yet to get anything he wanted.

Sans narrowed his eyes, unamused by his pet's antics, ignoring how good it felt to have that hand gripping at his spine. "I don't know, pet. You've been bad at doing as you're told, how do I know you'll be any good at that?" he mused, hand shifting to keep that wandering tongue from touching it, "I can only work with what I've seen darling, and I've seen you being a very disobedient pet. I should get the gag and not let you have your mouth touch anything." He shifted his legs, bracing his feet against Papyrus' iliac crests, leaning down again as he slid his hands down off his shoulders to grip into his upper ribs. "I should punish you. But I'm in a good mood. And since you did so well earlier, I'll let you suck my dick instead," he nigh-purred, hooded gaze looking at his impatient lover. He pushed down hard with his own hips against the bottom of that ribcage, forcing him to stay down. "Isn't that so nice of me, darling?"

That defiant look easily shifted into one of eager submission as his body went nearly limp beneath his small lover. 'y-yes, Master... you're... too kind.' He licked at his teeth again as he shifted just a bit more beneath the other the get comfortable, whimpering softly now that he realized just how pinned down he was. How very at his Master's mercy he was. 'i'm sorry, i just... _mmm_ got too excited. i'll take anything you wish to give me... and give you anything you want in return. just, please...' He took a slow, deep breath as his head rested against the couch, that gaze softening as he looked over that beautiful face. 'please, master... let me suck your delicious dick.'

"Good boy," he said, that ectobody forming under his clothing as Papyrus' obedience showed up, moving to brace his arms over those shoulders, pushing a hungry kiss to that begging mouth, "you can be such a good boy, Papyrus." He moved easily, sliding up to brace his knees over those shoulders, hips poised teasingly close over him. Sans reached over and took those larger hands by the wrists, trailing them up his thighs and to rest on the curves of his hips, right at the waistband of his pants. "You remember how to please your Master, don't you darling?" he murmured, guiding his fingers under his shirt, up into the ribs before he let them explore as they wished, leaning forward to brace his hands on the arm of the couch, now neatly propped over his skull. "Don't get my couch dirty," the other added in a sing-song warning.

A deep, hungry moan vibrated into that kiss, his tongue eager to taste his Master again before it was ended all too soon. With a whimper he let his hands be guided, squeezing along those soft thighs and gripping hard at his hips until they were moved again. When left to his own devices, he let those fingers trail delicately, almost tickling along the outer surface of his Master's ribs, those bright eyes watching his face as he slowly trailed them down. Once at the bottom he reached inside that ribcage, gripping and pressing along the sensitive underside of those bones, marveling at how smooth they were while his head shifted, his mouth pressing against a cloth-covered thigh before nibbling gently, working his way up towards that tasty bit of magic between his legs. He let his tongue and mouth curl over his wonderful Master's dick through the pants, letting the warmth of his breath wash over that throbbing length while his tongue worked to tease him relentlessly. He kept it up as long as he could before he simply couldn't stand it anymore, bringing those hands down to pull the band of those pants down away from his hidden prize and wasting no time as he took it completely into his mouth, that honey tongue going crazy as it licked and suckled and slurped at that delicious magic. He moaned as he looked up at his Master as if asking if he was doing good while his hands slipped behind him, teasing along that delicate spine before pulling him closer, letting that length shove itself further down his throat as he whimpered with want.

"Mmmm, good boy," he murmured as that tongue played at his arousal, gasping with a pleased jolt as he took him and started lapping like a starving animal, hips stuttering a few times as that hand teased his spine, then pushed in firmly, "suuuch a good boy, darling... _aaaahh_ , yes..." Sans thrusted back and forth smoothly into that whimpering throat, pausing in deep before pulling back, letting his lover feel every motion. "oooh baby you're so good," he praised, pressing his brow and an elbow to the couch arm to free and arm to stroke along his head and cheek, "keep going, pet." He kept pumping down slow into that mouth, feeling that coiling tightness, starting to moan longer. Arching up, he pulled his cock free of that mouth, ad with only a few swift pumps, covered his lover's face in a heavy dollop of cum, hips jerking with a few low groans as he let a few more spurts dapple his bones. "Good boy, Papyrus," the smaller skeleton hummed, gazing down at that mussed face, "you're such a mess, pet." Hooding his gaze, he leaned in and kissed him, pulling that blue-stained face up to his with a pleased chuckle, "tell Master what you'd like, baby."

He whined a bit at having his treat splattered all over his face, but didn't let his disappointment linger as that tongue swept out to collect what it could, followed by a hand swiping away what it could find to bring it to his mouth, suckling greedily at those fingers until his Master leaned in for a kiss. He tasted heavily of that sweet magical nectar and Papyrus was more than happy to share the delectable flavor before he let his words wash against the fangs of his beloved. 'fuck me, Master. claim what is yours... in a way that'll make me fully remember it, even when you're not there to remind me.' He let out a soft whine as his hand went back to work, fully cleaning his face of that blue streaking until there was nothing left but a few smudges. 'i need you, Master. i need to feel your cum inside of me.'

"Hehehe, you're such a hungry little pet," he teased, running a talon down the side of his neck as he sat back on his chest, looking him over with a sly grin. He didn't make any move yet, just watching his lover as he asked to be claimed. Sans hummed a few notes to himself, sliding up to stand over the other monster, his feet to either side of that larger ribcage, then stepped down off the couch, going deliberately slow, every motion exaggerated, before he slid to sit on the coffeetable, legs crossed and hands braced back on the smooth surface. "You're certainly not set right for me to fuck you, pet. Laying about like a lazy little brat, whimpering for more. Certainly you remember how to behave, darling..."

That lanky body trembled as he moved to stand before his Master, facing him as he slipped that hoodie off and tossed it to the side, slowly followed by a tank that was clinging to his ribs. 'my apologies, Master... i hope i can convince you to forgive me.' He returned the sly grin with one of his own before he turned away, running his hands down that soft, citrusy ectoform on the way to his shorts. He made a show of undoing them and letting them slide down off that pert little ass that stuck out as he bent down to remove the last of his clothing, the position putting that glistening slit into perfect view for his Master as well. Once he was undressed he sank to his knees and leaned forwards to drape his upper half over the couch, peering back once he was settled to look shyly up at that glorious little skele. 'better?' He tucked his head behind his shoulder a bit as he blushed, feeling those soft folds getting wetter the more he was watched.

Sans watched as he disrobed, giving the ectoform appreciative, appraising looks that spoke just how well he was doing. Once he was poised on the couch, the smaller slid back up, slinking close and resting his hands on that taut rump, letting his talons just barely prick the surface. "A little," he told him, rubbing slow circles in the hips, then reared back and gave him a heavy swat, letting his hand stay down hard on the rump. His other hand then moved down to tease at those wet folds. Dipping them in, he pulled the hand up, as if to inspect his lover's juices, moving the hand back down and rubbing into Papyrus with three fingers. "Let me hear you beg, you'll need to prove you really need my attentions, darling." Sans searched for the spot, and when he did, began to grind his fingers down on it mercilessly, stopping only to slide his hand out and give his lover's clit a teasing touch of a claw.

He shivered at the feel of those claws on his ass, wiggling it back and forth a bit for him until he felt that hard smack that caused him to let out a yelp of surprise. He buried his face into the couch as he whimpered, that skull turning a bright shade of citrusy orange with embarrassment. That throbbing ass lifted when he felt those fingers invading him, a gasp muffled against the cushions as he spread his legs further to allow his Master more room to work. Less muffled was the cry of pleasure that escaped him as his whole body arched at the sudden assault on his sensitive spot, feeling that tightness already building up inside of him as he tried to think well enough to make words. 'M-Masterrrr~! please! _haaahn_... you feel so good! please give me your cock, Master! i need it so bad. i feel so empty... i... i need you to fill me Master. make me feel whole. m-make me your good little cumslut!' he looked back at Sans while his body rolled against his hand, wanting more and more of that sweet stimulation that had his entire body twitching. 'pleeeeease!'

Slipping his fingers back inside, he pumped them into that wet hole as his lover begged, humming in thought while he worked. "Such sweet noises, pet," he praised, pressing in deep and holding his hand there, fingers waving to massage inside, "so soaked and needy for me. You better not disappoint," he growled, pulling his hand back, sliding the fluid-covered fingers up his spine as he shifted, the tip of his cock teasing those lips, "because then I'll really have to punish you, baby." He started in slow and gentle, taking his time as he shifted and grabbed the back of Papyrus' neck, picking up the pace as he squeezed at his vertebrae, the hand that had slapped him sliding around to grip his hip, pulling him back hard with both hands. "Remember what you're supposed to say, pet?" he mused, leaning into it and stopping hilted, just feeling those walls around him.

Those straight teeth bit into the cushion beneath his face, whining in pleasure as those fingers buried themselves so deep. So good. His legs twitched and that ass rose higher, giving more and more access as he silently asked for more, dying to be filled by his lover. A gasp released the cushion from his hold and he started panting softly as he pushed back a bit at the head of that cock, only to have it bury itself in slowly. The feel of his own chilling juices on his back along with the hand gripping at his neck had him going limp on the couch, sockets falling closed as he took in the sweet sensation of having his Master's cock inside of him, those walls squeezing down like some dirty little hug to a long missed lover. 'th-... thank you, Master...' His mind was too far gone to think straight, much less remember anything, so he simply said what came to mind and hoped for the best. 'i... i love you, Sans....' He turned his blushing face back into the cushions, whimpering at how good it felt to say the words out loud.

"I love you too, darling," Sans whispered, his grip tot hat neck almost too tight before he started a smooth, eager pace into that soaked tunnel, letting Papyrus hear the gasped moans of how he enjoyed him. Once he began to pick up the pace, pushing him into the couch as he ground into him, feeling his hips stopped by the couch. "You're loving this baby, just having all you can think about being my cock driving into you and making you feel sooo good," he said, leaning in to press his mouth to the back of that skull, letting his feel his heated breath, "and you are just letting me - _feel_ \- that with how you're squeezing me so hard, pet..." Sans' voice smoothed out as he pulled back, his cock dripping with bright orange, letting that tight passage feel empty again. He chuckled, rubbing his shaft against those lips and giving a soft kiss to his skull. "Tell me how much more you want it, Papyrus."

'hnnnnn, Master!' His voice was a throaty whisper that was begging for he didn't even know what. He just needed his Master and that voice had him shivering and pushing against the tight grip on his neck and those hips that drove him mercilessly into the couch. He gripped the cushion beneath him tightly as he took that cock as deep as he could, his mind blank except for the pleasure that was being driven into him and... then it stopped? 'wh-... no! please, Master!' Ugh, it had felt so nice and now, nothing! It was absolutely maddening and he struggled lightly against the grip that held him down. 'please, Master! fuck me! fuck me until you're thoroughly satisfied. fuck me until i can't see straight! just please! fuck me! give me that cock! give me your cum, pleeease. i'll do anything Master! anything!' He continued to whine and struggle as he pleaded, that gaze looking back at his lover with tears brimming his sockets. 'p-pleeeease...'

He was barely smiling, gaze locked on that begging face, and when Sans returned to thrusting, it was back to slamming those other hips into the couch, talons scratching as he gave his lover just what he'd pleaded for. He didn't relent until he was twitching into a release, gasping a heavy moan as he came inside that eager pussy, but he didn't stop. He seemed only to be spurred on by that orgasm, riding Papyrus into the cushions. "Next time... you won't... be so mouthy, right baby?" he panted in-between thrusts, each one from the tip to the hilt in that flooded tunnel, their mixed juices splashing across their thighs and hips, "because I'll... make you wait longer for this cock... and gag you... if you do," Sans pressed in deep, teeth gritted as he growled out another orgasm, hips grinding into that ass and leaving him stuffed with cock and cum. Holding him tight by the back of his neck and hip, he kept seated in his lover, giving a few pants to collect his breath before he leveled a hooded gaze at the other. "Do you want more, darling?"

That pussy clenched hard around him when he felt it throb with release, his tight little tunnel pulling him further in and taking every last drop as he let out his own moaning gasps of please. 'n-no, Master, i'll... i'll be a g-good pet, i promise!' He moved his hands forward to grip the back of the couch, pushing his hips back so that every thrust from his Master was shaking the whole couch as he drove deeper and deeper into that tight cunt. 'hah! hah! haa _aaaahn_ ~! M-Master!!' His own juices swirled with his master's as he came, orange and blue glistening on those soft thighs as he was finally given a moment of rest, letting his mind settle before speaking with a breathless tone. 'i... if... you wish to give me more. i will take whatever you want me to have, Master. i am... yours to use however you please.' He dropped his head back onto the couch with a whimper, those hips pushing back and wiggling back and forth, enjoying the sensation of being so full.

The smaller of the pair let those shifting hips be the only thing moving, waiting as his pet began to writhe under him. Giving one more hard, full thrust, he purred against that earhole. "You've been lazy today," he told his lover, sliding away and moving to seat himself on the couch beside him, that erect cock still soaked with swirled orange against the dark blue. Sans patted his lap, just at this smooth curve of a thigh. "Come make yourself useful, darling." His gaze was demanding, the closer hand sliding down along the smooth of his back and rump. Sans didn't do much more than stoke along his lover's side, settling himself comfortably on the furniture. "Though if you can't, I can think of other ways to encourage you, pet. Plenty of ways."

'lazy? i thought i did a good job of being active upstairs.' He actually pouted up at his Master, slightly offended that his actual effort went unappreciated. Regardless, he couldn't say no to that beautiful cock and was quick to crawl over, that honey tongue curling out to swirl around the juice-covered shaft, slowly licking it clean. 'and how would you plan to encourage me, Master? you're always full of such... fun ideas.' He slid up a bit to wrap his arms around those small hips, holding him close as his mouth slid over that dripping wet cock, suckling at it as he bobbed his head and groaned. Ugh, why did he have to taste so damn delicious? He couldn't get nearly enough. He wondered what his brother tasted like... his pumping stopped for a moment as he mentally reprimanded himself for the intrusive thought before suckling more insistently at the dick in his mouth, whimpering and letting out a chorus of needy moans as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Oh, but that was you being bad," he reminded, just before that mouth was working at his shaft, and he just leaned back and let himself enjoy that tongue, eyes hooding slowly shut until he paused, glancing down at him with a perked brow, but that faded as he seemed to double down on him, making such lovely noises for him. He didn't even do more than shift his hips between those arms, making scant little bucks as he let his pet know he was enjoying his work, but not making a real show of how much. Inside he was writhing to grab that head and hold him as he fucked into that hungry maw, but no... he wasn't going to let Papyrus get to him that easy. After he felt himself getting so close, he did lift that face up off him and tilt his gaze up. "Come now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise when I do, would it pet? Now come up on Master's lap," he breathed, "you've done enough cleaning, time to make it dirty again."

When he met that gaze, he didn't let it go while he was crawling up the couch to straddle his Master's lap, smiling softly as he let that slit slide up and down his aching shaft. 'you do know how i love surprises.' He let out a soft huff before a needy moan had him shifting up, his hips angling themselves over his Master's shaft before sliding down slowly, letting himself enjoy every inch. 'have i ever told you.... you have the best dick, Master? it's so hot... and makes me feel like I'm stretching out every time i get on it... like it's the first time every time.' He slid his arms around Sans' shoulders, resting his head on his lover's skull as he started to slowly ride him, whimpering every time he lifted up until he couldn't stand the feeling anymore and simply sat on his lap, grinding vigorously as that wonderful cock rubbed against his sensitive spots. 'oh, Master... _hnnnn_... can i... cum yet, Master?'

"Hmm, good boy," he mused as he started riding, his hands already at those citrine hips, fingers curling just enough to grip hard at the ectoflesh. He would occasionally shift to place a loving kiss to wherever he felt needed it on the other monster, and once Papyrus settled on and started grinding down, he rocked his hips up into those movements. "Going to cum already, pet? You're such a sensitive little thing," Sans breathed, pushing up to make the other bounce just a bit, chuckling low and dark, "you can cum, darling... but don't stop. You keep that orgasm as long as you can make it." He started thrusting up and forcing Papyrus down harder on him, working to roll his hips into the motions, knowing just where to hit on the other and growling at just how good it was.

'pfff, you're the one who trained me. it's your fault if i'm too sensitive.' His voice was a smoky purr as he held on tight and started riding with those hips, hitting a perfect rhythm that had him moaning like a bitch in heat, his head falling back as he let those sound flow freely from his mouth, his pussy quivering over his lover's length as he took him harder and harder, feeling that tightness beginning to grow inside of him. 'haaaah... M-master... yes... s-so goood... gonna... haaahh... nnnn. S-Saaans!' His pussy clenched tightly as he came, but those those hips never slowed, letting his warm juices squirt all over his Maser's thighs and down onto he couch, too far gone to remember his order to keep it clean. 'nnn, c-cum in me, Master! please!' He looked down as he begged, those glowing eyes matching his words as he whined, working his hips in a tight little circle that had him swirling those juices all over his darling Master's lap.

Rather than letting go and doing just as he'd of loved to do and filled that needing cunt, he gripped those hips and just pushed in harder, holding back for the moment. "I'm clearly not - _done_ \- training you," he growled, feeling those fluids squelching down between his thighs, trickling down onto his couch. Shifting, he glared up at his lover, voice going deeper and firm. "I'll have to remember that for this weekend, darling," he hissed, lifting him by those hips he'd been using to grind him down more, and slamming him back down harder, giving him a hissing moan as he came into that forced tightness, groaning out at how wonderful it felt to get to fill his pet, head leaning back into the couch and panting out with a smooth grin on his face. "Oh, pet... you really outdid yourself today..." Reaching up, he took that face in his hands and tilting him down to press a soft kiss against those smooth teeth, "I'm not even upset that you came on my couch."

The kiss made him shiver and whimper, his own hands sliding up to the sides of his Master's neck, holding him gently as he smiled and rested his brow on the other's. 'thank you, Master. mmmm, i'm glad i could please you.' He leaned his chin up to press a kiss to his brow, then trailed more of them down the side of his face until he could rest that weary skull on the other's slender shoulder. 'i hope it made up for waking you up. even if just a little bit.' He rocked his hips slowly back and forth before leaning back to stand up, shuddering at the feeling of those mixed juices running down his thighs. 'ha, wow. you must have really missed me to fill me up that much.' He winked down at his lover before holding his hands out to him with a grin. 'wanna go get washed up with me? unless you want to smell like my puss for days. can't say i'd blame ya, it is a pretty sweet scent.' He leaned in with a more devious smile on that long face. 'not to mention it'd let anyone who came near ya know you're mine.' He playfully licked at his Master's earhole before turning to head upstairs for the bathroom.


	17. Returns

"Heh, I suppose it did," he replied lightly, letting his pet know it did indeed make up for it, and more. Perking a brow at the comment to how he'd filled him up, he reached up and took the offered hands, snapping a harmless bite into the air in front of that face. "You are impossible, pet," he teased, dragging him back from trying to turn for the bathroom, wrapping his arms around that lean middle, "but you're - _my_ \- impossible." Sans gave him a light kiss to his lower sternum, then waved him off. "I'll clean you off me later. I need to make sure this doesn't stain," he said, indicating the mussed couch, before starting over to get some cleaning supplies from the kitchen to tend to the puddles cum. By the time he'd felt it was thoroughly wiped and checked, he left the cushions propped up to dry and went upstairs to get himself cleaned up as well. He'd not do well smelling like anything but himself once he had to go outside. "You know, Papyrus, we've still got a few more hours before I have to take you back."

His soul fluttered at the claim and the kiss, letting his hand reach up to stroke against his Master's face. 'awww, look at you gettin' all possessive. careful. people might think you like me or somethin'.' He chuckled to himself before heading upstairs in his full bare boned glory, spending barely any time actually scrubbing up in the shower, but plenty of time lounging in the warmth of the bath. When his little lover came in, he cracked open a socket and smiled, scooting up into a more seated position to make room for him. 'is that right?' He turned to cross his arms on the side of the tub, resting his chin on them as he looked over that smaller, almost delicate looking frame. It was such a beautiful illusion. 'so whadda you have in mind, beautiful? i would say we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, buuut, pretty sure that's gonna take a while to dry.'

Putting his hands to either side of those crossed arms on the edge of the tub, he gazed down at his lover and gave the barest hint of a smile. "Well, perhaps we could bring some blankets down and do that just sitting on the floor. Not as comfortable, I know, but you - _did_ \- make the mess," he chuckled, sliding himself into the bath as well, shifting the larger monster with ease so that he could lounge back with his skull resting on that sternum. "Not that we have that many movies, my brother and I don't often spend time watching things, but I do have a small collection for when the mood shows up." Giving a soft, contented sigh, he reached up with his foot to turn the hot water on for a minute, then settled back in the bath. "You really like making me clean up after you, Papyrus."

Those long arms wrapped around his small lover as he chuckled and shook his head. 'hey now, you _helped_ make that mess.' He nuzzled his face down against the top of that skull, humming happily as his soul glowed softly in his chest, enjoying the comfort and warmth. 'mmm, i'll let you pick then. anything's fine with me, so long as i get to cuddle on you. just nothin' too gruesome, yeah? i already have enough nightmares as it is.' He loosened his arms as he leaned back in the reheated water, keeping them around his Master as he stroked idly up and down in a soothing manner, letting those tired sockets fall closed. 'heh. i'm shit at cleanin' up messes. i only ever seem to make 'em worse.'

"I blame you," he replied, just lounging back and enjoying himself as they soaked in the bath awhile, humming that usual tune nearly the entire time. When it tried to get cold again, he lifted up and stepped out to get a towel, still humming. Wrapped up, he went over to the cracked mirror, looking over himself a bit. "I'll be damned, you actually bit hard enough to bruise," he said, running a hand over the darkened bit of bone, then straightened to look at the other skeleton with an amused smirk. Rather than linger, he went to gather up some spare blankets to take down for them. He also took the time to get another comfortable outfit on, since the other was fit for washing. As per usual, he arranged things neatly before he went over to thumb through the movie selection. He turned away the three most violent ones, considering Papyrus' request, and looked between a pair of movies that he'd forgotten he even had. Shrugging, he put one in and waited, planning on settling himself against the larger monster.

Paps was nearly asleep when he heard his Master's voice, peering up through a cracked socket before smirking and giving a slight shrug. 'my apologies, Master. guess i just couldn't help marking what's mine.' With a slight chuckle he used his toes to pull the plug, not moving as the water drained away, letting it get closer to the bottom of the tub before deciding he should get dried off as well. After a few minutes, he headed downstairs with his towel draped over his hunched shoulders, moving down with all the grace of a slinky toy. Instead of bothering with clothes, he simply grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it around his shoulders as well before taking his place behind his Master, wrapping the blanket around both of them as he cuddled up against the small monster. 'so what did you pick for us, beautiful?' That soft smoky voice whispered in his lover's ear as his hands slid up to hug those delicate shoulders.

"Probably the tamest movie I have," Sans replied, leaning into that bony frame with all the relaxation of someone quite used to the feeling of the body behind him, "but you should like it, I imagine. If you stay awake for all of it," he added with a smirk to his tone, having started it up before he'd gotten fully comfortable. Partway in, he took that half-smoked cigar and lit it back up, letting the blue-black smoke curl up into his lover's features, as if teasing him with the wispy touches of scent.

He inhaled the smoke before leaning his head down to kiss gently at his lover's neck with a hushed whisper of 'tease' before he continued getting comfortable enough for them both to completely relax. He reached over and grabbed the hand holding the cigar, pulling it back towards him so he could kiss up his wrist before stealing a long drag, letting it swirl around in his skull as he went back to kissing at the back of his lover's neck while previews played, wisps of smoke curling out past his teeth. Once the actual movie started he found the other hand and laced their fingers together, his chin finding that perfect spot on Sans' shoulder, giving him a nice view of the movie while still getting to feel as much of the smaller skele as he could, though it wasn't very far into the feature that his breathing got slow and heavy as he started drifting off.

Sans didn't prod him to keep awake, letting the other rest against him. His fingers tightened minutely against that hand holding his, and once he'd snuffed out the spent cigar, he fetched the other hand to do the same, leaning against his dozy lover's cheek as he barely paid the movie any mind. It was one of his brother's, he'd realized, and while it had some appeal he just wasn't interested in it right now. He was more focused on getting to feel and listen to Papyrus doze at his back, idly letting time slip by in his arms. In a sense, the smaller monster was dozing as well, but ever alert and conscious enough to just think while he sat there. Usually he'd be reading if he were sitting around doing nothing else, but it felt too distant to do anything else besides just get a feel of his lover. How wholly he trusted him, slipping into slumber even in a world so violently unlike his own. Sans ran a hand along the other side of his face, the bone nowhere near scarred or worn by training. It felt smooth and delicate to him, even though he knew the other skeleton wasn't weak. Just lazy. He smiled to himself as he leaned more into that larger monster, his soul making a little spark of a light when he glanced back at the sleepy face. But time went by more swiftly than he realized, and he heard the alarm he'd set to remind him that this couldn't last. "Papyrus," Sans said, turning to press a kiss to his jawline, "time to go, darling."

'mmph' He grunted as he was told to wake, mumbling his natural response of 'five more minutes' as he shifted his chin off that shoulder and slid behind the smaller skele, taking the blanket with him and wrapping it over his head, along with the rest of his long frame. He groaned softly and straightened out on the floor, his legs too damn long to continue hiding and thus stuck out past the blanket with his toes curling against the cold air. 'mmm... this ain't my bed...' Slowly a soft, sleepy eyelight peeked out from beneath the shadows of the blanket, eyeing the smaller of the two before the blanket opened and in one swift movement his lover was dragged into the depths of the blanket oblivion with the sleepy skele.

Grunting as he was dragged in, he huffed in annoyance, but didn't struggle too hard yet. Rather, he was just bunching the blanket up off those bony hips, slowly working him into a colder position. "Come now, pet, you can't be sleeping," Sans started, getting his feet under him and adjusting as he spoke, "you really should be heading home. And I have to escort you, so," he found just the right hold, and hoisted the clinging skeleton up, eyeing him right back, "I need to get changed, and we need to find you something to hide under while we walk." Shifting to set his lover where he could stand on his own, he reached up and flipped the blanket aside, taking it from him in that firm jerking motion. "Can't have someone trying to dust you on the way."

He let his weight drop against the smaller for a few moments in retaliation before finally shifting his weight onto his own two feet. 'fiiine. i guess that'd be a bad thing, right? although... i wouldn't have to worry about the drama at home if i never go home, so...' He scratched lightly at the edge of his chin, watching his Master with a neutral expression, trying to hide the sadness inside of himself at having to leave. 'what're ya gonna have me hide under? a very large box?' With an amused smirk, he turned to start hunting down his clothes... again... pulling them on for the last time for this trip. 'you know i'm fast enough to keep up and dodge... hiding under anything is just going to slow me down.'

Sans groaned to hide the fact that even thinking about Papyrus getting dusted was one of the few things that bothered him no matter what he tried to say otherwise. Waving a hand as he headed upstairs to get dressed properly, he didn't answer, instead hurrying to change into the more well-known outfit of his armor and boots. Tugging his gloves on as he went downstairs, he tossed Papyrus an overlarge jacket that didn't look too old. "Just don't look too conspicuous, then. If someone glances our way they might mistake you for my brother and not bother us." Going over to the door, he paused, then turned and grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and pulled him in for a kiss, his voice low and quiet. "I love you, Papyrus. I'm sorry we can't have more," he said, then turned and was his stoic, stiff self, leading him outside into one of the most dangerous places he'd ever known. He kept his gaze haughty and absolute, making sure no one was about when they started away from the house. He kept to the center of the path, holding himself proud and tall, for his height at least, and few monsters did seem to want to be in his path, some even disappearing completely when he showed up. He was more relaxed once they reached the rend, pulling out a bone and tearing the spot open for the other to go through first.

The jacket was snatched from the air and pulled on in one smooth motion, followed by him tugging his hood up over his head. He assumed his slouched, laid-back position as he followed along, keeping his wits about him as he let the more confident-looking skeleton lead the way. This universe always felt so odd, seeing everyone skitter away like frightened rodents, instead of greeting each other and smiling. He wondered what it would take to snap everyone out of their bloodlusting states enough to realize they'd do better working together instead of against each other. In the end it didn't matter. It wasn't his universe to change and far too soon they were at that rend in time and space and he stepped through to the other side, letting out a heavy sigh when his feet hit the snow on the other side. ...had it always been this white?

This place was always so bright, it was always the first thing he noticed whenever he left his world behind. Even the shadows seemed pale and soft, and the trees were greener. Nothing had that pallor of grey overcasting it, and he even recognized it in himself when he was here. It made him feel light, almost airy. As well as showing him just how much he didn't belong. Clenching his fists, he couldn't look at the other for a moment, needing to calm himself. Being upset wouldn't help in the least. They had to go to his house, collect his brother, then... he had to leave again. The thought alone had him grow a shade cooler, sighing before glancing over at his lover. "Perhaps just the livingroom," he suggested, meaning for the other to possibly teleport if he wanted.

' _tch_ ' He looked over at his Master with a slight sneer, though it quickly turned into a smirk as he slid over behind him, one arm slipping around his shoulders as the other reached down and swiped behind his knees, pulling the little skele up into his arms, bridal style, as he spun, swinging his lover around as he grinned. He stopped once he felt dizzy, stumbling for a few steps before he pulled his lover in close and pressed a hard kiss to those fanged teeth, making it last as long as he could before he whispered against his face. 'i love you. and i'm gonna miss you like crazy.' He pushed another, deeper kiss into his beloved and it felt like the world was spinning again. When it finally stilled, they were in the living room and with a shuddering sigh, he let his Master down onto his own two feet, pulling his hands back to shove them into his pockets as he looked away, trying to steel himself for a much harder goodbye than he'd been used to up 'til now.

He had almost been surprised by the lift, but the spinning had certainly gotten the better of him, gripping that other monster's clothing as they spun. He settled his feet under him, still holding to Papyrus' sleeve with one hand as he steadied himself, hooding his eyes shut a moment and taking a deep breath. It smelled so different here, too. It was always so apparent that everything was kinder here, that he didn't need to be afraid. And he would do anything to make sure this world never had to suffer the same fate as his own. It was a disgrace, seeing what their home could have been, and knowing... it wasn't ever going to be anything like this. "MUTT!" he snapped, his voice echoing around the house.

Wolfy jolted, still bundled around his little sweet lover, and whined, trying to hide his skull under the other's arm, but sighed and started to push up into a seating. They were both half-dressed, having just been cuddling and softly talking to one another for about an hour. He didn't want to leave, but if his brother was here... it meant that Berry's brother was back as well. "i think i have to go now," he said, even though both of them knew very well that he did.

Sans' eyes welled up with tears when his pet started to leave and everything inside of him was screaming to make him stay, but... he knew he couldn't He knew it would just make it harder. So he did nothing to stop him from leaving the bed, waiting a minute before lifting himself off the mattress as well. His mouth opened to say something, but he couldn't trust his voice enough to get the words out. Instead, he simply wrapped his arms around the hulking skeleton and squeezed him to try and convey everything he couldn't say in the moment. With a sniffle, he wiped at his eyes and got himself properly dressed, tugging that furred hood over his face as he looked up at his Wolfy, leaving only his smile visible... along with a soft blue streak that dripped off his chin. "G-... goodbye, Wolfy. I'll... s-see you soon, right?" He fidgeted with the strings of his hood, trying not to think about it too hard. He didn't want to start sobbing like some little baby bones.

Holding him tight, the larger skeleton whined again, his own voice broken in a soft tone of sadness as he answered. "this weekend, it's only a few days, berry..." he said, then brushed his fingers over that streak of blue, "i'll be back and we'll get to do more cuddling and whatever you want." He lifted him to press a kiss to his brow, nuzzling a moment before he heard his brother calling again, and gave another kiss to his mouth, "i love you." He whispered it so only the other skele could hear him, then pulled his own heavy jacket back on from where it had waited on the floor. He flinched as he left the room, seeing his brother and his doppelganger there downstairs. He silently went down to kneel before his brother, who seemed to tense up, but Sans took the chain lead and snapped it on his collar. The blue one that the other had gotten him had been removed before they'd been cuddling, unwilling to let it be tarnished by anything in his world, his old once put in its place. He wanted the blue one back.

"Papyrus," he said, looking at the orange-hoodie-clad monster, "we'll be back this weekend. But don't have the usual arrangements put up. I'll explain later." With a jerk of the chain lead, he and his brother left, leaving the two native skeletons alone in the house, and for his own sake, Sans didn't look back.

When he was lifted, he nearly broke, those tears rushing forth in a flood as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, squeezing him close and pressing into the kiss as he whispered his own words of love through the strain of tears. Once he had gone, Sans was quick to wipe away the tears from his face, still sniffling as he listened to the bigger skeleton make his way down the stairs and finally out the door. He was gone. ...He was gone and now Sans was left alone in the house with his brother. He felt his soul racing as he quickly tried to sort through the thoughts in his head. There were too many emotions and he didn't know what he should do. He wanted to scream and cry. He wanted to run down the stairs and tackle his brother in a hug and welcome him home. He also kind of wanted to kick his ass. He'd made it to his door before he realized he'd been walking, stopping short as he looked past the banister to see his brother standing near the door on the floor below. His entire body jolted when the sad-eyed skeleton turned and caught his gaze, his face turning a bright blue for a moment before he gripped the edge of his door and calmed himself.

'...Sans...'

Papyrus slowly made his way towards the stairs, climbing them with that slow, lazy gait as he stared at his feet. He didn't want to talk about this... but he had to. They both did. For everybody's sake and not just their own. His brows rose as the sound of a suddenly slamming door showed that the younger of the brothers wasn't sharing the same sentiment at this moment.


	18. Conversation

He felt that pit in his nonexistent stomach again, growing empty and heavy all at once. So much needed to be said and he didn't even know where to start. He'd not thought any on what to do, he'd tried to just forget it needed done. Papyrus was almost to the top of the stairs, only a few between him and the top of that landing where his brother's room waited. The echo of the door slamming still sounded final and angry, and he sunk down to sit on the steps, wishing he'd thought to find another pack of cigarettes. Sans hated when he smoked inside but right now he just was feeling overwhelmed and unable to do anything he knew he needed to do. Hell he'd managed to not glare at the other skeleton that'd come out of his brother's room to his Master's side. So much swirled inside of him, wanting to come out, but held back. Papyrus rested his brow in his hand, the fingers of the other idly messing with the hem of his sleeve. Fuck, what was he going to do? How to even start? Sans didn't want to talk, he'd made that much clear. But so much had gone unsaid for so long, it was what had made things as bad as they were. Sighing, likely loud enough for his little brother to hear, he made himself get up, every step feeling like it took hours to ascend. At least he managed to knock within the same day as getting back. 'sans.'

After slamming the door, he'd turned to start pacing, letting all of his angrier emotions out in a silently mouthed rant at a Papyrus who wasn't even in the room with him, complete with hands flying around and making a slew of gestures, several of them quite rude. He jumped at the sound of the knock, having forgotten for a split second that there was in fact a Papyrus here. Just on the other side of the door. What was he supposed to do? How was he... the sweet, lovable little Sans... supposed to talk to his brother without flipping his metaphorical shit? Slowly, he took a deep breath, holding it as he made himself calm down. He walked over to the door and the handle made a noise when he gripped it... but instead of flinging it open, he let his forehead knock against the wood. He wasn't ready to face his brother. He didn't want him to see him this mad. This sad. This confused. "...what is it?" He sounded absolutely miserable, with a voice that was just loud enough to make its way through the door and chock full of every emotion he was trying to hide behind the barrier between them.

Fuck, he sounded just as bad as Papyrus felt. Like he was utterly disappointing in every aspect of existing and had no idea what to do. No idea how to fix anything. His own head thunked against the door as he contemplated just leaving it alone for now. To just do what he always did and put it off, maybe to a better time. When they both weren't upset over the others being gone. He squeezed his sockets shut, teeth gritted as he held his breath to keep from letting out everything in an unintelligible slur. His voice was too calm, probably, but when he needed to control it... it always did that. 'are you okay?'

...

...was he okay? Was he okay?!!?  
_He_ wasn't the one running off into murderer-filled alternate dimensions with someone who'd probably dusted more monsters than there were in their own town.  
_Was he okay?!_  
Both of his fists clenched as he fought to contain himself, the one still on the doorknob making it jiggle noisily as his entire body trembled, tears streaming down his face from the sheer effort.  
_**Was he okay?!**_  
The door banged loudly against the wall it caught on and it even sounded like it might have dented something, but it was out of the way and he was clinging tightly to his brother, squeezing him with every ounce of strength he had as those tears poured down the face buried in that familiar hoodie that smelled so disgustingly comforting as if reeked of cigarettes. "No!" He pushed himself away, bringing up a bare arm to wipe away snot and tears, only to smear them pathetically as he looked up at the taller skeleton. "No I'm not fucking okay!! I've been so worried and... and _confused _! Why?! Why, Papy?! Why would you just leave me like that and run off with... with... with _ **him**_?! To... to that _place_!!!" He brought both hands up to try and scrub away the tears before giving up and just pulling his hood down over his face as he trembled so hard he thought his knees would give out. "And... and right after you told me... you _promised_... you'd never just leave me... you..." The blue glow of his eyes showed through the hood as he gripped the fur, his voice going soft and cold as he choked out his final words. "You liar."__

 _Stupid choice of words, just the stupidest thing you ever could have asked_ , he thought as he could hear those fingers clacking against the doorknob, though he flinched back in shock as the door was violently thrown aside. The embrace knocked the wind out of him, making a strangled noise when he was shoved back, everything just a tumbling whirl of emotion right now. The sight of his brother crying had him just wanting to comfort and make it better... but it was his fault to begin with. It was his own stupid goddamn fault and it hurt worse knowing every bit of frustration he'd caused was never what he'd wanted. That what he'd wanted was to protect his brother form those things, to be the one soothing him, not the one making him need soothed. And the words cut straight down to the core of everything, his trembling breaking Papyrus' heart, and he hugged himself, needing to look away so that he didn't just break apart as those choked words were possibly the worst thing he'd ever accused him of. '...i... Sans i'm sorry. i know what it looked like, i know i should have left a note, i should... i should have done a lot of things,' his voice dropped, feeling how tight he gripped his own humerus in his hand, feeling like he could just break it if it would make his brother feel better. Papyrus shook the thought away, his voice strained, 'i know you thought i'd left you. i didn't, Sans, i was just... i couldn't...'

The buzzing in his skull was so loud he could barely hear his brother's voice over the noise of his own frustrations bubbling forth. "Just... couldn't _what_?! _What_ , Papy?!" He stomped his foot and tugged his hood further down until his entire face was engulfed in darkness, the peace and quiet letting him calm down for a moment. Letting him collect his thoughts.   
...he suddenly missed the noise. The rim beneath his sockets, usually so smooth and white, looked puffy from the tears as his hood slid back, his jacket falling partially off his shoulders as he looked helplessly up at his brother. "What... what did I do, Papy? What did I do that... that makes you not want to be around me? Is it... do you..." He could feel a fresh wave of those tears beginning to gather in his sockets before he screwed them shut and turned his face away. "You love him more than me, don't you?"

He just wanted to tell him everything, to make him understand... he loved him more than he should. He loved him in ways he didn't need to be loved by his older brother. Sans didn't need him that way, Sans didn't love him like that, Sans had that... other monster... he had someone who he cared about. Someone else. It wasn't fair and Papyrus wanted so badly to tell him, but it wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to any of them. His Master understood, he didn't judge him harshly for how fucked up he was, for how sick and vivid his fantasies had gotten, and Papyrus could only droop against the wall, hiding his face in his hand as he tried to not have that broken-hearted little face burned into his mind. 'Sans that's... you didn't do anything wrong, Sans. it's me, i fucked up, it's not your fault, i...' he almost said it. It was right there. _Just tell him, maybe he won't hate you for it._ He swallowed involuntarily, the words trying to come out, trying to make this right. But if they came out, nothing would ever be right again. 'its not like that. i don't know what you want, Sans, i don't know how to make you not hate me.'

And just like that, he broke. Every ounce of anger dissipated from him as if it had never been there and when he saw just how lost his brother was looking as well, he didn't hesitate to move back over to him, grabbing his hands and pulling them away as he gave him a smile that was like a ray of sunshine breaking through the clouds of his agony. "What? Papy... I could never _hate_ you. No matter what." He let his hands go as he wrapped his arms around that taller skeleton in another near-bone-crushing hug. "I love you. I'll always love you." His grip loosened as he brought a hand around to wipe away a few more of those tears as he stared at that dirty orange hoodie. "I might be mad... and... and really confused... and... hurt... but I could never hate you." He finally lifted his chin to smile warmly up at his brother again, feeling his soul warming up in his chest as he calmed down and started appreciating the fact that his brother was here again, safe and sound. "You're my big brother. The only family I've got. If I ever lost you I... I... don't know what I'd do. I... don't know if I'd be able to do... _anything_." He turned his gaze back down to that hoodie, taking note of the wet spots his face had left for a few quiet moments before he looked up again, curiosity burning in those big blue eyes as he finally asked the question that had been torturing him all night long. "What... happened? What was it that was so bad or... or important that you had to leave without... without even saying goodbye?"

Papyrus was barely standing right now, only the way he leaned keeping him upright. Stars, if he didn't remember any of it... he couldn't tell him the truth. But if he remembered any of it, anything at all... 'you... you were so broken looking,' he said, that was true, that face he'd made as he'd left his room. _After_... he shook, gasping and sliding to the floor, hugging his knees closer to him as he wracked himself. As he remembered giving in, even if just for a moment, and it was disgusting. He'd been out of it so much he didn't remember, and he'd almost... stars if Papyrus had been any drunker, any less awake. He'd of raped his baby brother, and Sans wouldn't have remembered anything of it. 'you were... hurting from your heat, and... and all i could do,' he choked back his words, the admissions being buried down again. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't admit to letting himself do what he'd done. That he'd kissed him and wanted more, that he'd started to feel his brother and would have... 'i called, and, and i was panicking, Sans, i wasn't thinking. i didn't mean to hurt you, i just... i didn't know what else to do.' His voice drowned out in choked sobs, trying so hard to keep everything back, and even though his Master had suggested telling Sans more of the truth... how it ate at him, how he had done so much to keep himself in check and had lost all of that in his brother's first heat. But even though Sans had said he wouldn't, knowing that Papyrus loved him in all the wrong ways, that he'd nearly taken advantage of him... Sans would hate him for it, despite what he'd said. 'i was scared, Sans. it just happened so fast.'

Instead of finding clarification, he only found himself more confused, but even as his brother curled up on himself, he simply moved with him, letting his hands rest on the broad shoulders before him. "Wh-what? You're... not making any sense..." Those words... the words spilling from his brother's mouth... they'd brought back memories of his dream. Oh no... had... had he been talking in his sleep? It was coming back so vividly and he could only imagine what kinds of noises he would have been making...  
What kinds of things he... could have been saying...  
He brought his hands away from his brother's shoulders to cover his mouth as his face lit up in that bright blue. "I... P-Papy, I..." Those big, bright eyes were becoming watery with tears again. Oh no! So it _was_ his fault?! He gripped hard at the fur of his hood, tugging it hard against the back of his neck as those tears streamed down his face and he hung his head in shame and defeat, shaking it back and forth as if it could make this whole thing go away. "I'm so sorry, Papy! Th-the dreams just... k-keep happening and I c-can't... I can't stop them and... I'm... mmmm, I'm so sorry, Papy! Please don't cry!" It felt like his soul was shattering, seeing his brother breaking down like this. And all because of _him! He'd been so mad! At Papy! And the other Sans! But in the end, it was all his fault!_

Fuck, this wasn't what he'd wanted... Sans wasn't supposed to be blaming himself. He was the one who'd fucked up, not his brother! 'S-Sans, no, it's not... it's not your fault, it was just your heat. it wasn't you,' he cried, nearly falling over to grip one of those smaller arms, trying to get him to understand. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't to blame. It was Papyrus, not him. He'd been the one to be so fucked up and sick, not Sans. 'you were so out of it, Sans, i was scared and you... you needed him,' he said, his voice dropping, not letting go, but looking away. Anywhere but that sad, defeated face that should never look like that. 'i called because you needed him, and left because it would let you have more time. so we could all have time. you needed him.' _not me._

 _Just... my heat..._ Yeah! That's... that's right! It was just this stupid heat giving him weird dreams and... making him talk in his sleep! And... well, he _had_ been fooling around with someone who looked a lot like his brother, who he saw every day, so... it... made sense he'd get those faces mixed up, right? But... he looked over at the hand gripping at his arm, staring at it as he thought back. He'd said things... things specifically about his Papy. Things he knew, but shouldn't have known... it felt like the bone beneath that hand was burning. _I saw you._ A vivid image of his brother hunched over on his bed... calling his name... he took a shuddering breath as it felt like _everything_ was on fire on him. "I... c-could have handled it myself, Papy. I'm... s-sorry for talking so loudly in my sleep, but... you didn't need to cause so much trouble over... over a silly little dream..." His voice was soft and oddly flat as he continued staring at the hand on his arm, shifting a bit on his knees as the floor started feeling itchy and... everything suddenly started feeling so much more sensitive.

'Sans...' he started, but choked on it again. Stars, he'd really not known how much he'd actually done. That Papyrus had basically been on the verge of losing what control he'd had, that only the thought of his Master had made him balk. That only remembering they weren't the only ones involved. 'you... you really don't remember anything... fuck,' he sobbed, pulling away to cover his face again, his voice coming out as he forgot he wasn't alone, 'you weren't awake, fuck... fuck, you were asleep and you just - _came over_ \- and... fucking stars, Sans...' Papyrus stopped himself again, having realized he'd spoken aloud, rather than thought it. He was silent for a moment, then... 'Sans you weren't in your room when you were dreaming.'

Sans' sockets went blank. _What._ The dream. It was... just a dream. Like... like the ones he'd had before... it wasn't real. None of the dreams he'd had were real...  
..right?  
A hand clutched at his chest as he stared at his brother with blank sockets and an empty, forced smile plastered on his face, his soul feeling like it was thrumming in slow motion. The entirety of that night was playing through his mind in reverse... before playing again. Scene by scene. Word by word. He was going to be sick. He'd... he had actually... holy shit, he'd almost... he'd tried... he'd _begged_... he'd wanted it so bad. He'd fought it in that very first dream, but... but when he realized it was a dream and that... he had control... oh stars, had any of the others not been dreams? No... no, surely this drama would have happened then instead, but... why... why this time? Why once he was comfortable with the fact that it was a dream and it wouldn't effect his everyday life. When he felt safe, knowing nobody needed to know. Especially not Papy. His brother had a hard enough time without him adding fuel to the fire... but now...  
He knew.  
Both hands clutched at his chest as he felt his breathing pick up. _Calm down._ He tried to take deep breaths, but they wouldn't slow down. His eyelights came back as little white pinpricks as he came back to the present. To his reality. He wanted to vomit. Stars, he wanted to _breathe_. Why couldn't he just breathe and calm down? It felt like his soul was pounding in his chest and suddenly all he could hear was the white noise of his cozy, happy life crashing all around him.

'Sans?' his voice was pitched, desperate. Oh fuck he'd put it together. That his brother was fucking sick and had nearly given in to him, to his heat, had nearly... 'Sans, stars, please,' he begged, as those tiny points of light came to his sockets, gripping himself and just stood there. 'please don't hate me, i swear i didn't,' he was crying, his face awash in orange as he was desperate to not lose his little brother. When he'd been just a babybones he'd kept him alive and safe, kept him happy, now he was ruining it and making him know just how terrible he really was. He'd of done anything to never have Sans know. 'i didn't want you to be hurt. i did everything i could, Sans, please, please don't hate me. i can't stand if you hated me.' He'd give anything. He'd break himself apart and stay a pile of half-dusted bones if that was what it took to make his brother not hate him. Papyrus had raised him, had given him everything he could. He didn't want to take anything away. He deserved better, he didn't need to be burdened by his older brother. Even if Papyrus was jealous of what that other skeleton had with him, he couldn't do that. 'i love you too much, Sans. i love you too much and i'm sorry,' he said, his words small and barely able to be said. _stars please don't hate me._

Papyrus' voice sounded so distant... but he could still hear him. It felt like he was floating inside of his own head as the world around him seemed to fade away. His brother... didn't want Sans to hate _him_? After he'd gone into his room and... if anything, he should be hating his little brother. For being so disgusting and manipulative. A slave to his urges. No control. Even now... he wanted nothing more than to crawl over into his brother's lap and hold him. He let out a soft, shuddering breath when he felt the warmth of his brother's body against him, those bright blue lights slowly coming back to life as he breathed in that gross, ashtray-smelling hoodie he'd buried his face into. He took a deep breath, letting the scent fill his skull and calm his aching soul. "Papy..." He simply exhaled his brother's name as he rested against him, rubbing his brow back and forth on the soft, over-loved material he was so used to. "Didn't... I just say... I could never hate you?" He wasn't sure he could lift his head and look at his brother right now... he didn't trust himself to do more than simply stay where he was, gripping firmly to the back of that hoodie beneath the heavy coat, turning his head only enough so he could be heard. "I told you, Papy... I love you... no matter what."

Papyrus gritted his teeth to hold back a sob of anguished relief, pushing his face down against his brother's hood and just sobbing uncontrollably. He wasn't worth all this pain he was causing his little baby brother. He should never have given in at all. He held him close and hope to stars he could forgive him for being such a shitty brother. 'Sans... Sans i... i should never have given in, even for a second,' he started, his voice cut with pain and needing to pause to force the words out, 'i'm sorry and you... you deserve better. you've got him... Sans i raised you, and your heat came along with him, not... not me.' He had to stop, his voice was barely there with how much he sobbed, with how utterly revolting he must be. He leaned back, trying to stem the tide of tears and maybe salvage something of this. 'i'm sorry. i cant... i can't apologize enough to ever... ever make it up to you. there's nothing i can do but hope to stars you'll forgive me. i love you Sans. i l-love... i love you too fucking much.'

As his brother rambled on, he could feel himself slowly getting more and more comfortable against him. He was so warm... the fact that they'd both been blushing and crying in equally pathetic amounts probably didn't help the matter. "I... tried to use you... and manipulate you into..." he coughed a bit and turned his head to nuzzle his face affectionately against the side of his brother's, "and yet... here you are... still the one apologizing." He lifted his arms up to wrap around his neck, hugging him loosely as he smiled and shifted in that bony lap. "I'm sorry... for... for putting you in that situation. And... considering my extensive amount of charisma and... demanding nature, I... I think you held off quite well." His face was pressed against his brother's neck as it started heating up, his legs shifting until he was straddling the lap beneath him, his breathing still slow, but more noticeably warm and heavy.   
"I love you, Papy. I'm... I'm sorry for being so bad... I've just... I've... been having these dreams for... a while... a... a week, maybe? Every... n-night... I didn't think... I didn't know... I didn't know I'd... t-try to... a-act on them... I know you... th-think about me... when you... you're... t-taking care of... your heat." He swallowed hard and hugged his brother harder. "It... it's okay. I don't mind. I... I still l-love you. I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have peeked... and... l-listened..."   
Goodness, he felt dizzy... it was like... everything was rocking, except... those soft blue thighs clenched when he realized he'd slowly started rubbing himself against his brother, his shorts completely soaked through until they'd begun to stain his brother's as well. He choked on an apology, sputtering a bit as he loosened the hug and leaned back, his face a brighter blue than it had ever been. "I'm s-sorry! I should g-go to bed and take care of this. Goodnight, Papy!" He couldn't look his brother in the face, even as he clanked those smooth teeth to his brother's, thinking nothing of the gesture until he was already up and disappearing into his room to close his door, his hand tightly clamped over his mouth as wide sockets stared at the knob in his hand.

He was still a sobbing mess, his cheeks wet with tears even as Sans was nuzzling against them, feeling those smaller arms going around his neck, hugging him close and trying to hear what he was saying over the pounding agony of his miserable, crying head. He jolted from tailbone to the base of his skull as that other face was pressed to his neck, arms shivering from being so still, and... he felt him move. He heard him say he knew, had heard him when he was so weak in the middle of his heat and his voice just wouldn't obey him when he'd whimper and moan. Especially when he was just about to come. He seized up when he realized those hips had been shifting on him, when they'd stopped had made it obvious, feeling his legs clench at the sides of his hips. He was numb, and he just wanted to cry even more as he kissed him, a simple gesture they'd shared before, but to the cheek or skull, before Papyrus had ever even entertained this notion of... oh fuck.   
He'd come to only moments after Sans had gotten up, and just the sight of that damp spot on his shorts - clearly not from him - had him just... he pulled his knees up and braced his brow on them. He was the worst brother, he was just making everything harder for Sans and... here he was just wishing he'd not stopped. That the kiss had gone longer, had been prelude to more. He needed a drink the size of the Underground and a smoke that never ended, and he needed to not be here. He needed to not make his brother think he was causing this. Papyrus was sick, he was sick and he fucking wanted more even when he was trying like hell to not move. He shook, nigh-rattling on himself as he did, his body refusing to move away or move closer. He couldn't do anything, if he did he didn't trust himself to do the right thing and move away. If he thought about it, he could teleport away, but even then... he didn't know which bed he'd end up on.


	19. Love

Within moments of being alone in his room, he'd had his hand in his pants, dropping to his knees with an almost pained whimper before he fell to his face, his fingers burying themselves in deep between those soaked folds of ectoflesh. Why was he doing this? Hadn't Wolfy done enough? He'd fucked him silly, until the heat had completely dissipated. Until he'd finally calmed down enough to get his mind off his brother and... the wet noises stopped as a thought broke through the fog. Slowly, his bedroom door creaked open and a bright blue light peered through the crack, surrounded by an equally bright blue skull. "U-um... P-Papy..." His brother would do anything for him. He knew that. He knew his brother fantasized about him... and vaguely wondered if he'd ever imagined a scenario like this one. Even now as he looked out at his brother, he wasn't thinking sexual thoughts. He wasn't sexy to him the way Wolfy was, but... for some reason... his body was lighting up like a firecracker because of him... and he felt ready to explode. "C-could you, um... m-maybe... if... o-only if you... w-want to, of c-course... um..." He opened the door a bit more, revealing that bare, chubby ectobody, his juices running freely down his thighs as he looked off to the side nervously, knowing how very badly this could go. "Could you... h-help me?" Those big, bright eyes turned to his brother... looking at him with everything from innocence to hope... to fear.

That creak was the only thing that cut through his self-imposed paralysis, glancing up to see his brother again, looking at him. He was bright and shy and whispering something to him. His stammered words had him cringing to keep from reaching out, hugging himself tighter. Stars what had he done to be so fucked up... he couldn't possibly be asking... but he had. He was wet and fuck he looked just as he had imagined, soaked and asking for help, nervous but curious and hopeful... Papyrus thought he'd be sick at just how he felt. He wanted to, dear sweet fucking everything he wanted to so badly, Papyrus couldn't look away but his soul and mind screamed at him. He felt like he was going to dust just from all the conflicting emotions. But here Sans was, asking him for help, looking like he was just too goddamn shy to be in that heat-induced state, but... 'stars please don't,' he rasped, 'don't... do this to me.' Papyrus covered his face again, pushing himself into a tighter ball. 'i can't fight it like this. i can't...' He tried so hard to not move, to not look back over, but Sans was still there, and he'd asked. 'please, i c-can't... you... you're just still in heat. i... i can't do this. why am i so _FUCKED UP?!_ ' He gripped his skull in his heads, burying it between his knees, damn near contorting himself as he held on and tried to not give in. He'd done it once, oh stars it had been so _good_ \- 'stop stop stop i can't i'm fucking sick, i shouldn't love you like this Sans you're my fucking baby goddamn brother!'

What had he done?! His brother looked so tortured and broken and it was his fault. All his fault. "I... I-I-I'm so sorry, Papy! P-please stop saying that!" He was dropping to his knees in front of that monster who had cared for him his whole life, tears streaming down his face again as he tried to think of how to fix this."I'm s-sorry for being so selfish. You're not sick, Papy. You're not fucked up. I love you!" His hands hovered over that contorted form, contemplating if he should touch him or not... would he just make it worse. "I know you... think I was asleep when I did those things... I thought I was, too. I thought it was just... just another dream... but it wasn't. That was... that was all me and I'm... s-so sorry for making you feel like this..." He finally let his hands drop onto his brother's shoulders as his head leaned down onto the back of his skull, tears dripping down onto that smooth white bone. "You were right about me doing that because I was in heat, though... I-I... I c-can't imagine I would be as bold and... d-demanding if I wasn't, but now... fuck, Papy... this... isn't because of my heat." He peered down at those soaking thighs, spreading them a bit to get a better look, which caused the sticky wetness to string between his soft flesh, those fluids glistening all about his folds where he'd touched himself before. Stars, he smelt so strong it was embarrassing. "This is all because of you. Because... I-I'm fucked up, too. I'm sorry, Papy. I'm so, so sorry. Y-you... you have... someone, I... I sh-shouldn't have asked." His body trembled as he went to stand, pausing halfway up as he choked back his emotions. "I'll just... I'm... I-I'm sorry, Papy. Good... goodnight." He turned away and started heading back to his room once more, clasping a hand over his mouth as he fought back his own sobbing. Sweet stars, what had he _done_?!

Every touch felt like another piece of what little shattered resolves he'd scraped back up and tried to start piecing together was being rebroken. Every tear dissolved the weak bones and dear stars he was right there. He could hear and smell those soaked thighs shifting, fuck it smelled amazing and was drawing him out from behind that shield. He didn't let Sans turn away, grabbing him by an arm and shaking as he wept, both for himself and for his weakness. 'S-Sans... y-you're not.. not just saying that, right?' he asked, barely lifting his head to look up at his brother, 'you're not... not just trying to make me feel better, th-that i'm... i'm not the worst brother in the world... a-and... fuck, Sans, please, i can't... i don't know what to do anymore.' He reached up and bundled Sans into an embrace, hugging his teary face to his chest and trying to just... not think about anything. 'i'm sorry, i'm sorry i never... never said anything. i was so scared that... that you'd hate me and, and when you... with him, and your heat, and... i don't know what to do.'

He let out a teary gasp as he was pulled into the hug, his body shaking as he cried into his brother's hoodie, his arms wrapping tightly around the other as if afraid he'd disappear if he let go. "Papyyyyy..." He tried to slow his shuddered breathing, wiping his face clean on that orange fabric as his brother apologized. "Of c- _course_ I'm not just saying that. And of _course_ you're not the worst brother ever. I _love_ you, Papy! I always will no matter what. I..." He looked off to the side and let his voice go quiet as he gripped hard enough into that hoodie to feel the ribs beneath. "I love Wolfy, too, don't get me wrong, but... if... if I ever had to choose between the two of you." He felt his soul throbbing painfully in his chest as he turned and brought his hands up, grabbing his brother's face tightly to pull him down into a harsh kiss, his legs shaking as we went up on his tiptoes to reach. It felt like he was holding him there forever. It felt like he wasn't holding him there long enough... "I would choose you. Every time. Without hesitation." He leaned into another kiss, this one so much softer, filled with a warmth and tenderness that had his whole body flushing. "You're my Papy. I could... I could never live without you... I love you too much."

He felt like he was freezing at the thought, because... stars why did it ever come to choosing? He already knew how he felt for the other Sans, his lover and Master. He'd finally heard him say he loved him, had finally gotten to where he - _knew_ -, not just thought. He held his brother close and just, felt cold and numb because... he'd not said the same for his brother. He did love the other more, because he wasn't his brother, because of who he was and how he accepted him. Papyrus shifted to hide his face against Sans' neck and shoulder, his breath catching in ragged gasps of sobs. He said he'd choose him, but why, why would they have to choose? He could... he could live with the other monster... Wolfy... with him being there for his brother, just as his Master was for him. He could get used to it, he could... he could even accept it, but dear stars he'd made his choice if it came down to it. And he'd chosen differently, and he couldn't tell him. 'Sans... i can't... i can't do this, even if you... it's not... it's not right. you've got him, you don't need me,' he sobbed, his voice catching in his throat several times, 'it's not fair to anyone.'

It felt like someone had poured ice water over his burning soul. "Wh-...what?" His voice sounded so small. He _felt_ so small. He released his brother's face and leaned back, looking up at him with confusion on his face once again. "Papy... wh-... what are you saying? Of _course_ I need you. I've _always_ needed you. Why-..." He looked over his brother's face and reflected on his words... and that sweet face fell. "I... was right... wasn't I?" It felt like it had frozen over. Was on the cusp of shattering. "You... you _do_ love him more than me..." he choked. He felt like he was going to be sick again. His face darkened as a fresh wave of tears spilled down his face and he shoved his brother back into the wall. Off of him. And then he did what he should have done before and quickly ran to his room, slamming his door behind him as loud as he could. Hard enough to make the walls shake.

Being shoved back didn't hurt nearly as much as the pained look on that usually happy face. He didn't move, he leaned there, limp and desolate as he heard a distant door slam, felt some small vibration somewhere in the world. Papyrus sat there and looked at nothing, eyelights gone out and arms draped loose over himself. Sans hadn't needed him, they'd lived together for their entire lives, and it was the other monster who had roused his soul to finally go into heat. He'd spent so long with his brother and nothing, but the first night of them... he mentally shook his head. He'd done the better thing. He'd not given in, but why did he feel so empty. He should have been proud of himself for having resisted, even as he'd wanted to just fall into his brother's arms and never let go. But his mind kept going back to the other Sans, his Master, and he just... couldn't. Papyrus wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, but when he did move, it was down to the kitchen to fish out his honey whiskey. He planned to have the whole bottle tonight.

~ ~ ~ ~

It was a good long while before that door creaked open again and the smaller skeleton walked out wearing his sleeveless black jacket with that fur-trimmed hood pulled up over his head, along with a pair of black pants that were a bit too loose and falling off his hip bones. Smoke swirled from his nasal cavity as he exhaled, then took another drag from that black cigarette clenched between his teeth. He stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down with a hint of surprise to see his brother slumped on the couch with the bottle of whiskey he'd bought him. With a soft sigh he made his way downstairs and walked to Papyrus, snatching the half-empty bottle of booze away before plopping his bony butt down on the other side of the couch, clutching his cig between his knuckles before tipping the bottle up to start chugging at what was left of the bottle.

He'd not noticed anything until his brother came down and claimed the bottle from him, flinching as he did. His legs were still drawn up, having been sitting in just whatever way he could to bundle himself as tight as possible while drowning what little sanity he had left. He watched with a blank expression as Sans took and downed what was left, the scent of the cigarette hitting him. Papyrus had to look away. What else could he do to upset the other monster? He hated him for holding back, and he'd held back to keep Sans from hating him. 'how long have you known?' he croaked, after what felt like hours. He wasn't sure where his phone was, he didn't care. Papyrus choked back another sob, dry and broken. All his tears were gone, leaving just... emptiness. 'i tried so hard, Sans... tried to... not be like this. you're not... it's not your fault i'm like this. i just am. i'm just... just disgusting and... and fucked up. and you, you don't, you don't need to make me feel better. i'll just... i'll just do anythin,' Papyrus' words were turning more slurred as he kept talking, rather than blank and hollow. Like he was just clawing his way out of a pit for any source of light and hope.

"Fuck if I know... a year? No... more like two, I think." He set the empty bottle on the table before replacing the cigarette between his teeth and reaching over to grab hold of his brother's hoodie before forcibly dragging the drunken pity party over into his arms. "And stop with the whole 'i'm so digusting and fucked up' bit. No, you're not. You're fine just the way you are." One arm squeezed around his shoulders as the other pet gently at his skull, his own skull tilted back against the back of the couch as he stared at the ceiling in thought. "You're my brother. My Papy. And... what I said earlier... it's true. It's always been true and it always will be. If it ever came to choosing, I would choose you over him. I would choose you over anyone. You're absolutely the most important monster in my life, Papy. And... e-even if... you love _**him**_ more than me... He'll _never_ love you as much as I do." His arms squeezed a bit tighter around his brother as he looked away, taking another heavy drag of his cigarette before letting the smoke curl into the air. "I'm sorry I... I keep tempting you... like I did earlier, I just..." He let out an anguished sigh that came in the form of a smoky cloud as he tipped his head down to look at his brother. "I... can't help myself around you. I thought... my heat happened because I'd had sex, but... it didn't flare up until... after he was gone and... it... it was just you and me. And then... those dreams..." He looked away, that face glowing a bright blue that contrasted harshly with the bright cherry of his black stick. "They'd been going on for days before my heat actually hit, but... I... I thought maybe it was because... I was jealous of the other Sans... taking my Papy away. Like... it was my subconscious way of... taking you back. Making you... mine. I'm... I'm sorry." He finally turned his gaze back to Papyrus' face, staring at him with watery sockets before he leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. "I've been so selfish."

He laid there and tried to cry, sobbing brokenly as he kept limp and pliable in Sans' grip, feeling like everything he'd done had been wasted, that he'd failed and done nothing but cause his little brother grief. And here he was, just telling him he loved him more, and he'd... he'd slowly been working his desires loose, slowly been making himself try to be anything but what he'd fought against. He'd grown to love his boyfriend, his partner, and had finally known he had something besides that ever-looming desire for his baby brother. 'i did... i did everything i could,' he mumbled, 'did everythin i could for you, bro... i did. i just didn't want... wanna make you. i'm sorry i don't love you more, i would love you more. i would. i tried, tried not to.' His head fell back into that lap, gasping for breath and his focus. Stars why did he fight so long? Why did he hide? 'i shoulda told-... told you. i can't... i want to but i can't Sans. it's not... it doesn't feel right, even if i wanna. Sans.' He made himself lift up, dragging an arm over his brother to hook around his shoulders and neck, trying to sit up and only failing for the first three tries before he was pushing his own shoulders against the arm of the couch. 'i love him, Sans, he's... he's been there for me too. and... and i was jealous, still kinda, of that mu- of W-Wolfy... he's... he's not, it's not," his voice fumbled with the words. Fuck they'd been there in his head, why couldn't he just say it? He didn't want to make his brother choose anything. 'iss... its not bout what i want, Sans. it's not.'

"Excuses..." He huffed and helped his brother lift up, grumbling to himself before glaring at his brother. "Excuses, excuses, _excuses_!" His whole body jumped as he stomped a foot on the floor, pausing to take the spent cig from his mouth and put it out in the empty bottle before turning back to his bro to blow the remaining smoke in his face. "He's been there for you... where? Where is he now?! On the other side of a phone line?! _I_ could have been there for you, Papy! You could have just talked to me and we could have figured things out together. But _no_! You always had to treat me like some little baby bones... always trying to protect me from some imaginary threat. You never needed to protect me from reality and you certainly never needed to protect me from _you_!" He lifted up off the couch and reached into his pocket, grabbing another cigarette and lighting it up as he looked at the bottle. "You're not allowed to fucking _be_ jealous anymore, Papy. You have nothing to be jealous of. I love you. And if you're jealous of the sex, then fuck me, goddammit. I want it. I've wanted it for longer than I realized, I just didn't know what the feeling was or how to express it. Now I do. For all the fucking good it does me." He walked around the coffee table and headed towards the door, slipping his boots on before opening the door to head outside."

He sat there on the couch, his brother telling him off and trying to leave. He looked over at him where he was at the door, and teleported perfectly to slam it shut, standing between him and the exit. 'then, then you cant be jealous anymore. he's... he's not m-making me choose anyone. not making me feel like i've done... done everythin wrong. i didn't... i didn't know you f-felt that way and i fought it... i fought it so you wouldn't think... think bad of me. b-but,' he started to impose himself closer, fighting the urge to do just as Sans had done and push him back. But he just stood there, in between frustrated and broken, 'no matter what i do, i'm wrong. i'm wrong and you didn't give me a choice.' His breath caught, and he found tears again, shoulders shaking as he just needed to understand. He'd done so much and for what? For his brother to be pissed at him and to think he would leave him. He couldn't, but fuck, he'd told his boyfriend he'd choose him. 'a-and what about W-Wolfy, then? he... he's not me, you w-wanted him, an-and i was gonna learn to deal with, with it. i was learning to. everything w-was gonna be okay and y-you weren't... weren't going to be mad.' His resolve sank, along with him, to the floor, moving out of Sans' way. 'just... everything's so wrong.'

He felt something inside of him flare when his brother stood between him and the door. Part of him wanted to push him out of the way... the other wanted to pull him closer and... he shook his head. Shook the thoughts away before standing where he was, glaring with his own frustration at that much taller skeleton. "I-... I'm not making you choose anyone either! I was just... _fuck_! I was j-just _saying_... if things ever _did_ come to that... if... if Wolfy made me choose or something stupid... I just... what do you want me to say, Papy?" His own resolve was crumbling and when Papyrus sank to the floor, so did he, landing on his knees and staring at his brother through tear-filled sockets. "He asked me if... if I wanted to... f-fool around... m-make out or whatever... no one had ever... a-asked me that. He... he didn't treat me like... like a big fucking baby bones and it made me feel so good." For someone so adamant about not being a baby bones, he certainly wasn't helping his case in the way he rubbed the tears from his eyes as they continued to build up in those sockets. "You know... for someone so set on not making me mad... you're r-really good at doing the exact opposite." He sniffled and brought his hands down, looking brokenly apologetic at his brother before his entire body seemed to sag. "You... are right, though... I had Wolfy... and... you had... your Sans... You were... learning to... what? Suppress your feelings for me? Instead of _dealing_ with them. I'm... so _sorry_ for ruining everything for you, Papy. I'm sorry I didn't have anyone telling me what my weird feelings might be... I'm sorry for figuring it out just in the nick of time to ruin everything. Why do you even bother with me?" He was slowly curling in on himself, his arms curled around his knees as he tucked his head into them. "What do you want me to do, Papy? Should I... should I just fucking leave, so... you don't have to _deal_ with me? So... you can... so can finally just be happy with your boyfriend?"

'i didn't know,' he squeaked, still sitting by the door, 'i didn't know what to - _do_ -, Sans. i never... i never told anyone else. i felt wrong and, i didn't want to hurt you. it's the last thing i ever wanted.' He jolted at the question of being asked if he should leave, shaking his head as he went over. 'no, no no no, no Sans no. i don't want you to leave. i just... i just wanted you to be happy. i just wanted you to not have to be bothered by m-my bullshit and just be happy.' Papyrus dragged himself over and hugged around that smaller monster, pressing his face into his hoodie. 'i know i shouldn't have... shouldn't have expected you to not grow up. i didn't do a lot of things right. i mess up a lot, and it's why i didn't want you to have to deal with that.' Papyrus didn't know how long he was silent before he spoke up again. 'i'm sorry i never just talked to you before. that i made everything worse. but i'm... i'm trying now.'

There was a muffled noise of discontent as he was hugged, his arms pushing at his brother, though nowhere near strongly enough to actually get him away. In the end he simply shifted his arms out of the way and pushed his head against a broad shoulder, sniffling while his brother spoke. "I... _w-want_ to be bothered by your bullshit, though. I want it... to be _our_ bullshit. It's... always been you taking care of me and... wh-when you needed someone to take care of you... you never came to me. I _wanted_ to help. I could see you were hurting and... and I tried to do little things to try and help, but... I didn't know what else I could do. Maybe... maybe I should have told you... wh-what I saw... but... it seemed so... intimate. So private. Like... s-something I was never meant to see. And even if I did tell you... how would you have reacted?" He let out a defeated sigh and slid his feet to either side of his brother, scooting in closer as he wrapped his arms around him and held him in silence, breaking it after a few long minutes with another resigned sigh. "What... what do we do now, Papy? I love you... and you love me and... w-we love our... boyfriends. How... do we deal with this? I don't... want things to go back to how they were before. I don't want to look at you and see the torture behind your smile. I'll do anything, Papy. Anything to make you happy again. Please. Just... just name it."

Papyrus shook his head against his brother's hood, trying to have things make sense. Stars, he needed help, he didn't know what to do, everything was so raw and painful right now. 'i don't... i don't know, Sans. i've tried so much, i'm sorry i never asked... asked for your help. i should have just - _said_ \- something. i was so scared, Sans. it felt like it was something terrible enough that you'd hate me, i swear i just... i just didn't want that. and when... when they showed up, i... i thought at first it would be like that. that it'd help me deal with how i felt, but he's different. he's so different and it only made me realize... th-that i didn't know how to tell you.' His hand stroked along the back of Sans' head, trying to piece things together and keep talking. Just keep telling him, it doesn't matter how you say it. 'i c-couldn't lose you, i couldn't... i can't. i'd thought... it was better, you didn't know. that i just try t-to stop it, somehow. a-and in the process i fell in love with him too. and it helped, f-for him to accept me w-with all the bullshit, to n-not hate me for it.' Papyrus hugged him tighter, shaking as he hugged his brother. 'i love you Sans, you're all the family i have. i raised you, i just want you ha-happy...' He kept holding him, his sockets drooping shut. 'i've hated myself for how i felt, Sans. i've hated it because it was something that... made me put distance between us. pretending you weren't growing up, pretending i didn't... didn't think about you like that. th-then last weekend happened and... and everything seemed to fall apart.'

As he listened to his brother's voice, he leaned in closer to him and let the stench of that hoodie calm him down once again, filling his skull with that almost dizzying scent as those words flooded the air around him and he took them all in at his leisure. Once his brother stopped talking, silence filled the room once more and he let it linger for a good long while as he processed his thoughts. Finally, he pulled his head back, shifting until he could press his forehead to his brother's and look him in the face. "It's... okay... that you love me like you do. I love you, too. As more than just a brother. More than a friend or a lover. You're my everything, Papy." He took a deep breath and let it out slow before his face contorted with pain and he fell back onto his elbows, shaking his right hand hastily before looking over. "Shit! Oh, right..." He reached over and grabbed his cig, popping it back between his teeth before looking at his brother with a sheepish smile. "Um... s-so... now that we've got all of this out in the open... do you... wanna maybe go to Muffets?"

Feeling his brother's brow against his own, he looked up, meeting those eyelights with tired, shivering citrine ones of his own. He drew in a breath to say something, only for Sans to yelp and fall back. He was stunned that his brother could be so relaxed now, that he was trying to make him feel better, and he gave him a dozy smile. 'y-yeah, let's go.' Pushing up to his feet, he offered him a hand up if he wanted, looking down at him with a softer smile. 'won't she be surprised, eh? you visit'n the place.' He shuffled to find his shoes before he remembered he'd never taken them off, still dressed from the night before. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, then brought one up to rub his neck. 'Sans, i... i just... i never meant to upset you. to make you, think i didn't... didn't want you around, or that you weren't important to me.' He turned to open the door, figuring they might walk to clear some of the air a bit more as they made their way to Muffet's. 's-so uh, boyfriend huh? and here i thought... i was being stupid, Sans. i'm sorry i... i acted like i did. the other night, when, yknow.'

He happily took the hand and hauled himself back up to his feet, the sudden change in direction making him feel that half bottle of whiskey as he stumbled a few steps before finding solid ground. "Yeah, well... might end up visiting more often at this rate." He dusted himself off and took the cig into his left hand this time, the right still stinging a bit from the burn, then headed out the door as it was opened. "Ugh. Stars, Papy. After these last few days, you're gonna have to be way more specific. And... yeah... boyfriend. Geez. How much more messed up can this get? Two brothers, who are _in love_ with each other... dating... alternate dimensional versions of... their brother." He wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or the situation making him dizzy at this point, but he reached other to hook his arm into his brother's for support and left it there as they walked along. "So is it... is it okay if... I... l-love you back? I know it's... stupid timing and I'm... probably a dick for even asking. Like I haven't caused enough trouble with my newfound well of emotions."

'sorry, just... try'n to... still be more open to it,' he said, looking away as he laid out how things were, and didn't stop him from using him as support. The half bottle wasn't hitting him as hard, though the slurring had been the first signs of him going towards hammered. He'd be okay if he managed to not drown himself more tonight. '...it is, Sans. it's... it's okay. i've just.. i've spent years holding back. i don't... i don't know if i even... ever actually could. i don't know what will happen.' He let those words linger for a bit, his voice coming out slower. 'its... everythin's tangled up, bro. we're a mess and... and i don't know how to fix anything. you know what i tried and... well that worked out just peachy didn't it?' He tried to laugh, to make it seem lighthearted, but it came out sad and quiet. He sighed louder than that laugh had been, shaking his head. 'but... maybe everything will turn out okay. stars, i want it to be okay. him and Wolfy... us... everythin.' They were just outside the door of Muffet's, looking at it before giving his brother a laugh that was genuine. 'been a hell of a week so far.'

"Yeah... I did see what you tried. It's probably why I just started shouting my feelings the moment I realized what they were without actually thinking about if it was a good idea or not." He turned his face away with his cheeks puffing out in frustration with himself. Leave it to Paps to keep everything bottled up and to him to overshare as vibrantly as possible. "Of course everything's going to be okay. I mean... even in the worst case scenario we've still got each other. 'Cause not to sound, like, clingy or anything, but I'm officially not _letting_ you leave me. So you might as well get used to me being around a lot more... brofriend." He snorted at how terrible that sounded and laughed along with his brother's comment. "Damn right it has. And now, I'm ready to drink until I find out what my limit is." He hugged his brother's arm tighter in his before dragging him through the door and up to the bar.


	20. Celebratory

It did sound terrible, but he snorted right with him as they made their way into the place. Muffet saw him first, of course, being the larger of the pair and wearing that same orange hoodie, but she was caught off-guard with his brother being there too. But, she went right up and greeted her skeletal friend like always. 'so baby bro here's decided he wants to find out how much he can drink, what's say we help him out?'  
"Really?" she gave Sans a grin, pulling up three choices - one hand held a shot glass, one had a bottle of beer, and the third was a tall cocktail glass, "what's your pleasure, dearie?"

The hold on his brother was finally relinquished as he took his standard 'serious decision making' stance, with feet should width apart, one arm cross over his ribs and supported by the other arm that was curled up to tap a finger lightly at his chin. The tiny one looked like it would take ages to get him tipsy, much less drunk, he'd seen his brother with bottles of beer before... and even stolen a sip once after he'd passed out... absolutely never again. So that left only one option. Damn he was good at this. "That one. Full of, uh..." His look of resolve began to waver as he looked up at his brother for help. Maybe he should have studied alcoholic beverage son the Undernet before undertaking this endeavor.

Papyrus settled in his seat, giving his brother a cheeky grin as he took a bottle of beer, motioning to the two other choices. 'you don't only have to have one shot, sans, but if ya want those, i know Muff here won't lead you astray,' he said, giving the spider a wink. Muffet waved a hand, blowing a raspberry at his comment.  
"I could make you a bloody mary, or mojitos, or most any sort of cocktail, though really depends on how easy you want to go on yourself. Like Papyrus said, shots," she wriggled the smaller glass in her hand, "aren't limited either."  
'you had some whiskey, and i think i had like, mostly mixed rums in the ones you raided on the weekend, at least. dunno how you'll handle vodka or bourbon, but if you're anythin like me, stay off the tequila. it'll just come right back up.'

Sans hopped up into a seat next to his brother with that telltale look of determination that signaled that this night was going to end up fun no matter what! "Alright. Well... I liked the whiskey, so lets try some shots of that." He gave a finalizing nod and looked over at his brother with a bright grin that softened as he looked at him. He was smiling and winking and joking around... After everything that had happened he couldn't ask for anything more than this. To see his brother relaxed and happy and... not hiding. He felt his soul flaring up in his chest and he couldn't help leaning over to hug on his brother's arm, rubbing his face against that soft sleeve with every ounce of affection he could muster before his shot was ready. He sat back up and took the small glass in his hand, frowning at it with doubts before he swallowed it down and let out a soft sigh. "Keep 'em comin'." He shot Muffet and enthusiastic wink of his own before giving her his brightest smile.

Papyrus was really enjoying himself, even after the fucked up way the evening had started. Sans was to his fourth shot by the time he'd finished his beer and got another, wondering if he'd just whiskey through the night. He'd likely be pretty bad off tomorrow, maybe even both of them, since they'd split a bottle before even coming here. Damn, he could really use a smoke, though, he'd not had one since before he'd left the other place. Tapping his fingers on the glass bottle, he wondered how the other two would react to how things had gone. He wasn't even sure he'd feel right, no matter what Sans said, about how he felt. It'd been so long, he'd been pushing it down and breaking away from it for years, denying and pretending... could he ever - _actually_ \- do any of the things he'd imagined? Ever... ever actually do that with Sans? It scared him and left him musing into his beer, going quiet even as Muffet was continuing a cheerful conversation with his brother. Part of him was trying to listen to the conversation, to keep from zoning out, but he just... kept thinking as he drank down the rest of his bottle.  
"Another one, Paps?" Muffet asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. He almost dropped the bottle, but managed to grip the neck tight to keep from having attention drawn to the sound of shattering glass. He shook his head, motioning towards the empty shot glasses in front of Sans.  
'double shot over honey,' he grinned, knowing it was pretty much a dessert rather than booze. She sighed airily, but poured a cocktail glass half-full of warm honey then added two shots to it, swirling it together before clacking it on the bartop.  
"You're the only one drinks it like that you know. It's supposed to be a dab of honey in the shot," Muffet said, then gave Sans another shot of his own before heading to deal with more customers.  
'how you feel'n, sans?' he asked, toying with the sweet booze before tipping the glass back, aiming to drink it all in one go.

Between the booze, the conversation, and the atmosphere, he was beginning to wonder why he'd disliked this place to begin with. _Because it was always taking Papy from you._ He put a finger up to his teeth in a shushing motion to himself, his smile never breaking as he chuckled and carried on with Miss Muffet. When her attention turned back to his brother, so did his own, bouncing in his seat a bit as he watched with fascination as she made the drink, his tongue sticking out in slight disgust over how much honey he had put into it. He waggled his fingers at Muffet as he walked away, keeping his eyes on her for a moment until he heard his brother speaking to him. "I feel... Sanstastic." He snorted before peeking over to make sure the spider lady was busy, then he let a big grin practically cover his face. "I really like her!" His voice was a whisper that had a few other patrons across the bar smirking about, though as he leaned in closer, his voice really did drop so no-one would hear him but Paps. "I can definitely see why you'd think about her, too." He gave an amused little giggle as he went to sit back down, though it was cut short once that little voice in his head broke through the fog of booze to tell him the entire list of things he'd just done wrong. "A-ah, shit... _nnn_ , I sh-shouldn't have said that." He shouldn't have _known_ that, was what he really meant to say. He tugged his hood down over his blushing face as he turned to look back over at Muffet, flagging her down when she turned. "H-hey! Could I get a few more of these?" _And please, dear stars, let them make me forget what just happened._

He almost spit out his drink when he'd whispered about Muffet, gulping for air after finishing the honey and holding his chest. _stars how often did he hear him!?_ Letting himself catch his breath, he gave a long, whooshing sigh. 'don't do that,' Papyrus muttered, though he knew he couldn't blame just the booze for the flush on his face. Sure, he'd had some sweet thoughts about what six hands could really do but oooh that'd been... before. He did the same, waving for some more shots from the spider monster, who was actually oblivious to the exchange. She reloaded the shot glasses in front of them then motioned with one hand to Papyrus that he was getting up in the tab, giving him the look he knew meant she was cutting him off. Shit, he hadn't paid off his tab in a few weeks had he? He gave her a nod and took the shot, groaning as he let his head slump into his folded arms. 'remind me to attach my face to the tap before i go to bed,' he mumbled, 'wake me when you're ready ta go, bro.'

His pointer fingers were poking each other as he blushed and peered up at his brother from beneath the edge of his hood, stuttering out a quiet, squeaking apology before their drinks were refilled, to which he quickly turned his attention to have another. The silent conversation brought his attention back to the two other monsters as curiosity overrode embarrassment, though he didn't have time to ask any questions before his brother was beginning to doze. "Ah?! Papy! You can't sleep here! And we haven't even been here that long!" He grabbed his brother's sleeve and shook him before puffing his cheeks in frustration and turning back to the bar to try and get more booze. He had just hit a level of relaxed and chatty... this was nowhere _near_ his limit. Apparently, Papy forgot that _he_ was the one who was always telling jokes. Sans, however, was dead set on fulfilling his mission.

'mmm, Muff lets me,' he murmured from his sleeves, since he was off his drinks, and didn't have any smokes, he didn't have much else to go for. Maybe he'd sneak one of Sans' shots later, if Muffet wasn't looking. He'd have to remember to pay some of his tab next visit, especially if Sans wanted to keep going each time. After a bit, he adjusted to look over at said sibling. 'your tab's new, she don't care how much you put down, bro. mine's loaded,' he explained, groaning as he pushed up, 'sides, you're doin' a real good job get'n tanked all on yer own. don't need my help to drink, i can supervise. make sure you don't miss any.'

"My tab? What's that?" He lifted a brow bone inquisitively and put down another shot as it was given to him, though his attention was diverted by the sound of a lighter flickering to life behind him. His eyes lit up a bit and he patted around his jacket, knocking the unzipped front away from his bare ribs in the process. He pulled out one of those black cigs and clenched it between his teeth before going back on the hunt. He gave a frustrated groan and was just about to give up when the squeak of the seat beside him caught his attention and he looked up to find a flame floating just in front of his smoke with a smokey grey feline on the other end who was looking at him with... a predatorial look he'd only recently become familiar with. "Ah, hey! Thanks!" He smiled brightly as he lit up his stick, then turned to order another shot with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"No problem, sweety." After staring at the inattentive little skele for a moment, she turned to look at the elder brother with a slight smirk. "Heeey, Papyrus. Who's your cute new friend?"

Papyrus chuckled at the question, pointing to the shotglass. 'drink now, pay later,' he said simply, then was distracted by the bared ribs, tilting his gaze away out of self-imposed habit. Stars, he'd... he'd thought his brother had worn a shirt. Hadn't he? How'd he not noticed? He was cut out of his thoughts by the grey cat's question, chuckling to himself as he tipped a tired look up to her. 'lil brother, actually. decided to celebrate,' he told her, lifting a hand to rest it on the other skull, 'an invited me along for a few drinks.' He had noticed the look she'd given his brother, and he bristled at it. But he didn't do much else, just laying about like the drunk, lazy monster he was, a hand still on Sans' head, then he stole the cig and took a long drag, feeling himself be a little more alive with the first swirls of smoke. Sighing, he gave it back and cracked his neck with a groan. 'but miss Muffet cut me off already, so just let'n him finish his night up how he wants.'

"Hmmm... that sounds like something irresponsible people would take advantage of." He gave his brother an all too knowing look before smirking at the hand on his head and the introduction, turning his gaze to Papyrus as he spoke. "Did she happen to cut you off 'cause you forgot about the whole 'pay later' half of your little explanation?" He gave an indignant huff as his cigarette was stolen, taking it back only to pull out another, breathing it to life with the end of his own before handing it off to his brother and sticking the more use done back between his teeth. "Hey, Miss Muffet. I'm going to be buying his drinks tonight, so don't worry about putting anything on my tab. Or his." He stuck the tip of his tongue out past his teeth as he looked at his brother, chuckling lightly until he felt something very soft caress his bare arm. He looked over to see a soft grey tail slipping back down towards the floor and his skull lit up in a bit of a blush as he'd almost forgotten the cat was even there.  
"Well, since your brother lacks even the most basic social graces, allow me to introduce myself. My name's Selene. And it would be a pleasure to know your name." Every word was purred and he could feet the very tips of her clawed fingers graze his leg as he tried to stammer out his own name. Luckily, Muffet showed up with another shot and he hurriedly took it before sighing and looking back over at the pretty feline with a shy smile.  
"S-Sans. It's... n-nice to meet you, miss Selene." He held out his hand and when she took it, he leaned down to plant a little kiss on her knuckles that had her eyes widening with surprise, followed by a flattered blush.  
"My, what a little charmer. You must have gotten all of the good qualities out of the gene pool," she purred and leaned closer, giving the small skele a damn good view of her supple cleavage through the low-cut shirt she wore. But he didn't see them. He had a very unamused look on his face and when he spoke, it was with all the warmth of an icicle.  
"My brother's smart, handsome, and hella strong, so... not to be rude or anything, but you can kindly fuck off." He turned a cold shoulder her way with his sockets closed, choosing to concentrate instead on taking a nice long drag from his smoke.

'you heard the man,' Papyrus grinned at Muffet, who rolled all five of her eyes and gave him another beer, smirking before heading off to do more work. As he started into it, he was surprised to get the second smoke, chuckling as his little brother seemed happy to let him at his vices right now. Even if he knew he'd likely need to make sure he paid Muffet next time, he wasn't going to turn down paid-for drinks. As the feline talked to Sans, he was about to retort to her comment, but his brother beat him to it. He took it in stride, eyeing the feline with another drink from his bottle. 'looks like you hit the wrong note, missy,' he had to tease, propping his head on a hand as he watched her fluff up from the smaller skele's quick change of mood, 'and to think, you started out on his good side.' Papyrus was absolutely giddy right now, somehow his tiredness turning right on its head as he finished off his beer, calling Muffet for two more of his double-shot honey drinks. By the time he'd finished the first one, he'd polished off his smoke and was hitting his second wind. 'never thought you'd turn sour that quick, bro,' he chuckled, prodding his empty honey-drink glass to clink against one of his empty shot glasses, 'remind me not ta insult your brother, hehe.'

Even he was surprised at how he didn't feel bad for completely snuffing the lady, but she didn't strike him as someone he should concern himself with and kept himself turned even as she huffed and grumbled and walked away. His cold demeanor cracked as his brother went on, his new jovial mood absolutely contagious and after another shot, he was back to grinning ear to ear at Papyrus. As the glasses clinked his face shifted, suddenly looking much like the feline had only moments ago, those sockets slightly slanted as he rested an elbow on the counted and leaned a little closer with a more suggestive smirk on his face. He lifted a hand and as he did that jacket shifted to put his bare ribs on full display, but he was too distracted to notice, instead concentrating on his finger as it traced just the very tip of his brother's chin, his voice coming out a few notes deeper in a smooth whisper. "And you better fuckin' remember it. If you talk bad about my bro... you'll have to be punished." He shot his darling brother a wink and let out an amused giggle before turning back to the bar to order one of those double honey shots for himself... with the _proper_ amount of honey.

Papyrus flushed more as that shirtless ribcage was shown off again, the coy touch and the way his voice sounded hitting all those thoughts he'd been repressing before. He shivered, clutching his glass of honey booze and draining it before he said anything stupid in public. Fuck, he really, really wanted to drink more, but something was starting to come to mind. But the booze was clouding his thoughts too much to really understand it, and instead he just ordered a triple shot and another beer. He was pleasantly warm had he was really just having a great time. He was halfway done with his beer by the time he noticed he was starting to sit uncomfortably in his stool. It meant he was getting pretty good and heavy in his cups, and he chuckled as he looked over. 'Sans... Sans, hey,' he started, then chuckled as he was still thinking about it, 'what... what time is it?'


	21. After Outings

Sans had had enough shots of honey whiskey to start feeling a whole different buzz that had his eyes lit up with bright stars and had his stool shaking as he bounced lightly in his seat. Another feline had made her way over to try her luck, and while he was much more conversational with her, his attention always returned to his brother, who looked happier than he'd seen him in a good long while. Eventually she made her way back to her own table with Selene and Sans was left alone with his brother to giggle and chatter excitedly about everything and nothing, taking full advantage of the fact that they were having fun... together. "Huh?" He leaned over as his brother said his name, gravity making him move further than intended until he was simply leaning the entire upper half of his body against his brother. "What time-... oh, hold on." He patted around his shorts before cursing himself for forgetting his phone, choosing instead to look around... at the nearly completely emptied out bar. "Um... about time to close?" He looked up at Muffet who gave him a smirk and a nod and he went on to try and settle his tab... only to realize he had completely forgotten his gold at home along with his phone and he started profusely apologizing for being one of the irresponsible monsters who was going to have to start a tab, which only seemed to make her giggle and shake her head while he promised to pay tomorrow. How many times had she heard that one? Once everything was settled, he grabbed his brother's arm and started trying to drag him out of his seat, though the only thing keeping him on his feet was the hold he had on the larger monster. "Come on, Papyyyyy~! We... we gotta... oh! Home! We gotta go home. And... and sleep! Yeah. Itsh... _it's_... been a loooong, long, hard..." He seemed to get distracted by his own words and let out a snort before laughing and holding his skull with one hand, stopping after a minute before looking back up at his brother. "Wait... wait... what... what was I laughing at?"

Muffet watched with amusement sparkling in her eyes as the brothers left, putting Sans' tab right next to Papyrus' under the counter. The lanky monster guided his little brother out the door, his own laughter rippling around the sound of his brother's words and giggles. 'dunno bro, but it was good enough ta get you goin,' he chuckled back, waiting until they were clear of the building before wrapping his arms around the little skele and teleporting them home. They ended up in a jumble on the floor of the landing, smack dab in between their rooms. 'swing annamiss,' Papyrus mumbled, rolling onto his back spread-eagle. He laid there giggling for a minute, a hand on his face. 'Muff looked like... like she never saw you b'fore,' he chuckled, struggling to push up into an u steady seating. He turned and nearly fell over, grabbing the front of that sleeveless hoodie his brother was wearing. 'cmon, ill... ill tuck ya in, SSSSans, _hehhe_... read you a bed ti... time story.' He managed to drag him over to the right room. Papyrus pushed him up on his bed, dropping to the floor again with a burst of giggling laughter, slapping around at the bottom of the bed. 'wheres... uuh,' he pulled himself up, looking at his brother. 'no books. an... an you're not... not in pajamas,' he pointed out, furrowing his brow, 'gimme a sec.' He ended up half-perched on the side of Sans' bed, starting to strip off that hoodie, then pushed his brow against that bare chest, mumbling dozily and gripping either side of the furry front. 'love you bro... you're so cool.' His breath misted on his sternum, and he started shifting up more, cuddling up closer to the other skeleton. 'mmmm.'

Those sockets were wide with surprise at the sudden teleportation and he felt a little ill... what the holy heck was that?! When he felt something rolling beneath him, he suddenly became _very_ aware of his brother's body beneath his and his entire body turned a slight shade of cyan as he scooted over to sit against the wall with a goofy grin on his face. "Heh... it felt like... everyone was lookin' at me like... they'd never actually _seen_ me before..." And it had felt rather nice. Having people be nice to him and... flirting with him. It still felt so new to him, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it, because he was suddenly being dragged around by the front of his jacket, stumbling along behind his brother as he became vaguely aware that they were heading to his room. And... he was being pushed on his bed. He fell back on his elbows from the force, the jacket falling off his shoulders as he snorted and started chuckling at his brother's antics. "The books are... on my desk, Papy." He let out a shuddering breath as his brother further pushed off that fuzzy jacket and was suddenly pushing his head against him. He stared at the openly affectionate display in wonder, those bright eyes going starry once again before he made a slight squealing noise and wrapped his arms around his elder brother. "Papyyyy~! Since when are you so cute?!" He fell back on the bed, pulling the taller skeleton with him before showering his skull in kisses, giggling in between every one before he paused, looking down into that slap-happy face with a warm, glowing smile of his own. "Love you, too, Papy. You're the best." He hugged him closer and rubbed his cheek against the top of that smooth skull, humming happily at just how comfortable they'd gotten.

'mmmph, can jus make you a story,' he mumbled, drawing his legs up to half curl around the other monster, hugging around that bared ribcage. He muttered to himself before shifting, looking up at that smiling face. 'once 'pon time a bunny had... gold coin... an he ate bananas. and every.. every day he made circles. big fuckn circles. like... he spent all day with a circle. and his coin an bananas helped.' As he spoke, mumbled against his ribs, half asleep and drunk, barely stringing proper sentences together. 'then the bunny forgot how to make bananas. and the coin ran away cuz no more... uhm... it ran away. s-so so the circles weren't made. and everyone uh..' he trailed off, trying to figure out where he was going with this. Reaching up, he rubbed his skull. 'fuck, um... Sans your story stopped.'

At first he'd looked bewildered as his brother started making up a story on the fly, but halfway through he had a hand planted against his face as he was cracking up, the arm still around his brother's neck hugging him closer as he wiggled and adjusted himself in his brother's full body hug. "What... _hahahaahwha-hahaha_... what the fuck wash... was _that_ , Papy?" He was still laughing as he rolled over top of his brother and sat up, trying to get the jacket off his arms, though it got stuck on his wrist and made him shake it around like an idiot before it went flying across the room. He glared at it before grinning down at the big skele beneath him, hands brace don that broad chest. "Papy, I think... you might be drunk." The last half was whispered and quickly followed by chortling laughter as he started tugging the orange hoodie up over his brother's head. " _I_... the _responnnnshible_ brother... should be putting you to shleep. Now cummon... I'mmm not gonna be the only one toplesh here."

'mmm the story,' he muttered as his skull was encased in fabric, not even thinking to lift his arms to make the process easier. He did lift up to where he was getting it to end up off his front, just his arms bundled up in the clothing, and his messy tanktop pulled up to his clavicle, 'it... it has more, Sans,' he shifted his arms, still encased in sleeves, around his brother, 'don't you wanna hear h-how the bunny ends up. he gets...' Papyrus nuzzled closer, pulling them both down on the bed on their sides again, 'gets more bananas.' The larger skeleton seemed pretty close to ready to doze off, but kept shifting back conscious, hugging the smaller monster against him. 'Sans it's cold in yer room,' he said, tucking his head against the side of his neck, 'you're warm tho. where's my circle?'

"You're hopeless, Papy." He giggled as he tried shifting the hoodie more, but gave up once those arms were around him, letting himself be pulled back down with an amused, squealy little laugh. "Good... poor bunny deserves... all the bananas." His hands pressed against the bare ribs in front of him, his face looking slightly surprised at the discovery as if he hadn't noticed it before. They were pressed against his own and it felt so... "Huh?" He was vaguely aware his brother had been speaking to him, though he figured it might be more drunken babbling until he actually processed the words. "Mmm, it's less cold under the blankets." He let his fingers trail over the ribs in front of him, letting his sockets fall shut as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "Your circle? I dunno... maybe _I'm_ your circle... wait no... 'cause you're _definitely_ bananas." He snorted and giggled into his brother, turning his head to nuzzle into his neck and kiss on him as his fingers gripped those thick ribs and pulled him closer.

Papyrus shifted in place, starting to mutter something about not being eaten by rabbits when he flinched with a low gasp at the way his fingers rubbed his bare ribs. It felt great, and he leaned more into the kissing at his neck, a slow bit of panting starting up as he wriggled his arms, trying to escape the sleeves, arching in closer. 'feels... good,' he said, sockets hooding shut and he tightened closer around the other monster, giggling a moment before he felt their ribs lightly scrape against one another. 'fuck,' he gasped, shivering hard as he stopped trying to get his arms free, just holding the other there, his cheekbone against that smaller skull, ' _ah_... _ah_ fuck...' Papyrus squirmed, letting their bones rub together more, his breath turning into rough panting.

His own breath was getting heavier at the contact and slowly he started letting his hands wander over more of that larger body, his face flushing as he hid in his brother's neck. "Mmmmn... Papy..." That name was whispered softly against the bone of the other's neck before he pressed in another kiss. "This feels... so nice." His hands slid around to hug him closer, his fingers idly toying with that long spine and carefully dipping between the vertebrae. "I wonder..." He let one hand trail down, his fingers dipping beneath the band of his shorts at the top of his ilium crest before he started rubbing and massaging around it. "...if you're still ticklish down here?" Even with his face hidden, the lift of his cheeks gave away that devious little smile he was sporting.

Papyrus huffed out a few long breaths, mouth agape as he felt those fingers working down his spine, arching into the touches. Oh fuck, it felt so good, he didn't hear anything but the humming warmth in his mind, the lingering touches over his bones. The rubbing had him hug Sans tighter, his name ghosting out of his mouth as those hips arched into the fingers, giggling and making a light gasp before his hands tried to clench inside the fabric of his sleeves. His body pressed more into the other, starting a slow rocking undulation, feeling himself warming up and panting with a heavy flush. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the side of that smaller skull, his breath misting on the bone. 'fuck... please,' he said, shivering, 'please i... i can...' his sockets cracked open, the pale gold eyelights searching the place around him, finding the other monster, 'please.'

The way Papyrus said his name sent a shiver down his spine and slowly his hand stopped tickling at him, his focus turning instead to that wiggling body that had him matching his brother's panting. "Y-... yeah, Papy..." He turned his head until their brows were pressing together, his body beginning to roll with the other as their legs tangled together, finding a messy rhythm as he whimpered pitifully, his body tingling as it wanted to be touched all over.

He met the blue eyelights, the bright blue of his little brother, and he forgot about anything but right now, his voice going desperate even with the slur of lust. 'i al-always... wanted to, to tell you,' he breathed, gasping as their pelvises ground against each other, 'i love you S-Sans, i love you.' His voice dropped into panting, needing noises, his body giving in and pressing in hard to the other, their mouths just touching, panting against those equally smooth teeth, then he shifted his arms up to drag those shoulders closer into a more insistent kiss.

" _Haaah_ , Papy..." His hands slid further up, grabbing just beneath his scapulae as he felt his magic beginning to tingle between his legs. "Love you... s-so much, Papy. Please... _ohhh_ please, please, please, Papy..." he whined as he pushed into the kiss with excitement, his hips beginning to find a nice rhythm as he rubbed into his brother like some rutting animal. Eventually that soft blue tongue made itself known, licking at the smooth teeth in front of him as it tried to find entrance to tangle with its honey flavored counterpart.

The first lick was met with a pause in the kiss, then he was dragging it in with his own tongue, legs shifting to try to pull the other closer in the erratic humping, trying to keep pace with the other and just losing it anytime they seemed to get to a decent rhythm. Papyrus's own magic was warm and soaking his shorts, rubbing the wet fabric at his brother as he finally freed one of his arms, dragging the shivering fingertips down the other ribcage until it met ectoflesh. 'fuck,' he gasped at his mouth, trying to find the waistband of the other's shorts, but just sliding around to where he felt his spine, burying lightly into the vertebrae, 'please.' His hips arched, legs trying to hook more with the smaller ones, but unable to really find any purchase in his sloppy, drunk state. Instead he nuzzled into another booze-flavored kiss, trying to figure out how to get the hoodie off the rest of the way.

A soft moan escaped him as he felt his tongue be taken, happily letting it explore that open mouth, twisting and writhing with his brother's tongue, even as he started giggling at their inability to get a good rhythm. "Hehehe... calm... _haaah_... calm down, Papy." He brought his face down to kiss and nibble at his brother's neck while his hands started sliding back around, the tips of his fingers digging into those smooth ribs as his own body arched upwards until he was rolling over on top of his brother again and sitting up on his knees. He looked down at the desperate, drunken face and the glowing soul in his chest throbbed almost painfully with desire. He wanted this. He wanted it so bad. He let his hands rest his brother's knees before sliding down those soft, formed thighs, teasing their way up into those warm, moist-feeling shorts before sliding back out to fiddle with his own. Ugh, why were these stupid pants so much tighter with his belly in the way. He grumbled and growled for a frustrating minute before finally getting them unbuttoned and unzipped and letting that already dripping cock free. He looked back down at his brother with a bright flush on his face, biting at his lower lip in nervous anticipation. "Is... this what you want, Papy?"

Being told to calm down only had him flushing out a whimper as that mouth found his neck, rolling without a hint of resistance as Sans looked down at him. Stars when did he ever look at him like that? The way that other soul glowed lit up those soft features even more and he struggled with his hoodie again as he was vaguely aware of his brother stripping off his shorts. He was finally done with the orange clothing when he heard his voice again, and the sight of that wetted cock had him gasp and squirm, his eyelights unable to tear away from it for a few moments, just... he looked up at Sans, his voice soft and almost shy. 'please, yes,' he said, one hand going down to his own shorts, trying to get them off, trying to free himself from the confines of that fucking clothing, 'please Sans...' Papyrus shifted up to scoot partly out of his shorts, dragging one leg up to try to struggle free of them, his breaths going desperately ragged, 'please Sans...' he repeated, begging, still having those shorts trapped around his lean thighs, squishy and pale amber.

He brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he giggled and snorted at his brother's inability to handle clothing while being so drunk, but as he got more desperate and those begging words rang in his skull, his laughter softened to a loving sigh. "Oh, Papy..." His sockets fell closed as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to that soft orange belly, his hands sliding up under his brother until they found the band of his shorts. In an impressively smooth motion for his intoxicated state, he whipped those shorts off of him, twirling them victoriously in the air for a moment before flinging them off to the side. Unfortunately, the action had the adverse effect of messing with his balance, making him fall forwards to catch himself with his hands pressed at either side of his brother's broad shoulders. He looked up at him with an excitedly blushing face, his fingers curling in the blanket before he lunged forwards to nuzzle his face against his brother's, slowly leading into another affectionate series of kisses as his hips pressed that erection into his brothers warm, wet heat.

He had Sans suddenly close and he near-yelped, but as that face nuzzled into his, he lifted his arms up around that smaller monster, only to grip in more as he felt that cock against him, pushing his mouth up more into the hungry kisses as he bucked his hips up against him. He squirmed and panted, hugging him in closer to feel their ribs and ectoforms against one another, rubbing and humping and generally just moving in any way he possibly could. 'Sans, oh fuck please, Sans,' he murmured against his mouth, before he dropped his head back into the blankets and whined softly, hips arching up as he dragged his fingers along that other back. 'fuck...' he huffed as one leg slid off the bed a bit, losing his focus, but the change in position made more room for Sans, and he moved his leg enough to put the ball of his foot against the floor, pushing and finding it bringing it hips in more against his brother's with a pleased gasp. 'oh fuck, fuck please.'

Never in his life had he known how much he needed to hear his brother beg for him. His entire body was burning up in his desire and he lifted his head enough to watch that face as he slid his throbbing cock between wet folds of ectoflesh. Even though he'd only recently discovered his feelings for his dear brother... it felt like he'd been waiting ages for this. Perhaps he'd always known, but was simply better than his brother at repressing those emotions. It didn't matter anymore. Here he was with his brother desperately begging to have that cock inside of him and he was more than happy to oblige. "Fuck, Papy... keep talking like that." He shoved himself smoothly inside of his brother's dripping wet cunt, the tightness making him moan loudly before he started pushing in one hard, rough thrust after another, the look on his face saying that he wanted to simply devour his brother whole in this moment.

His ribs rose and fell in hard panting breaths, gasping out small, slurred moans as he felt that cock inside him, starting in hard and rough and he didn't notice the face Sans made, head fallen back and sockets hooded shut as he just focused everything he could gather up into moving underneath and against him. His fingers gripped and pulled and he just needed to have more, why did he ever fight this why didn't he let go sooner... 'fuck please, fuck me,' he breathed out, his voice strained in pleading desire, 'please Sans fuck, fuck i need it, i need it fucking... fucking use me, _haaah_ ,' he moaned harder as he shoved in just right, legs spasming to tuck tighter around his hips and fingers tightening, 'fuck fuck please fuck,' he begged, cursing the words out like a chanted prayer that would make this never stop, 'fucking stars please fuck me, please fuck me Sans... Sans, Sans fuck please more please, fuckfuckfuck _SANS!_ ' He didn't even know if he came or, not, he just needed to yell, he needed to scream and he went right back to begging, his cheeks streaked in amber tears as he kept moving, everything feeling tight and hot and he just needed Sans to not stop.

The smaller skele was eager to comply and those heated words added fuel to an already blazing fire. He gripped his brother's hips and curled over him as he pushed in deeper, holding it for a few moments before he started in at a harsh pace, panting and groaning and letting out lusting moans when it was just too much. "Papyyyyy~!" He would use him alright. Over and over and over again. He slipped his arms down and under those long legs, curling them back towards his brother's head as he leaned in. "Holy fuck, Papy! You f-feel _amazing_!" He was getting even deeper into that wet tunnel at this angle and it had his whinging moans going higher in pitch as he felt himself getting close already. "Papy! _Hnnnn_ , fucking stars. I love you, Papy!" He let out a keening moan as he came, pushing himself in as deep as he could before giving a few more thrusts the help finish him off. With heavy, panting breaths, he let go of Papyrus' legs and leaned forwards, one hand reaching up to curl behind his brother's neck to pull him forwards into a heated, sloppy kiss, pressing his tongue in deep as he pushed his dick in further. Slowly he started pumping in and out once more, shivering at just how perfect it felt inside of him. Like a lock made specifically for his key.

As his legs were moved, he shifted and just kept trying to arch into his brother's thrusts, leg curling over his shoulders and he moaned loudly as he felt him come, feeling himself tighten around that cock as his arms and legs tightened to join in pulling into that messy kiss, his face flushed and breaths never coming quietly as he writhed under him. 'i love you i love you, please fuckpleasedon'tstop _aaahhh_ fuck!' His pumpings felt like too much, he was sensitive and it was so good and he needed it. Everything was a blur of sensation and sound, his body needing everything he was being given, his breath in ragged gasps as he tightened around that pumping cock, the slick wetness rolling out of him as his brother thrusted. Papyrus near-hiccuped as he kept pleading, his fingers digging hard into Sans' bones and ectoflesh as he panted. 'please use me please i need to... i need to i need to,' he said, not even sure what he was saying anymore, just that he made those pleading noises that made Sans not stop fucking him. That made him stay there and use him for his pleasures.

"Never, P-Papy..." His mind was lost in a fog of booze and lust and nothing in the world existed for him but his brother. At the renewed begging he picked up the pace again, growling in need as he fucked him hard enough to start making the bed shake. He leaned down as he gripped the blankets beneath them, his brow falling to rest on the slick sternum in front of him as he felt his whole body tense with the effort of fucking him silly while entirely too intoxicated. "Never... g-gonna stop. _Haaaah_ , fuck. I'm... oh fucking stars, Papy, I'm g-gonna cum..." He pushed himself up as he felt that now familiar throb, pulling himself out to take hold of that cock in his hand, pumping furiously as he came, letting it splash across ectoflesh and bone alike in soft streakings of blue. He looked over his mess and licked his lips hungrily, letting his gaze travel up that body before he started crawling over him, stopping to plant that bubbly ass at his clavicle with that cum-covered cock floating above his brother's face. "Clean it, Papy. I want you to know what I taste like."

He felt so empty as his brother pulled out, legs dropping nigh-useless to rest on either side, spread wide and ignored as he felt that dappling blue release hit him across the front. He felt the pressure at his collarbone, that cock just barely above his mouth as he laid there panting. He shivered and reached a hand up, resting on that chubby thigh as he slid his hand to press the cock down to let him start licking. The sharp honey tang of himself was evident, then it got heavy and thick, and he huffed out a low groan as he kept bringing his tongue up to lave across the wet length. He shivered and shifted, looking up at his brother with hazed eyelights, letting his head drop back a moment before he lifted back up, arms curling around the outside of those thighs and at that back to nudge him closer, starting to suckle at him with a hooded, drunken gaze, the golden flush on his features contrasting with the soft cyan of Sans' belly.

"Haaah, fuck..." He held a hand at his head as the attention to his cock had him feeling dizzy... or maybe it had been the very exuberant movements from earlier catching up with him. Either way, he felt himself swaying while he kept his gaze locked on his brother. Holy shit, he looked amazing like this. He never thought he'd see this. Never thought he wanted to. Needed to. "Stars, I love you so much." His free hand reached down, stroking gently over that smooth skull as he worked, his vision going a bit blurry from the pleasure. The nudging at his back finally had him falling forwards onto his hands again, though it certainly wasn't interrupting his hips, which got to work rocking and rolling against his brother's mouth, pushing in as deep as he was encouraged to and testing to see if he could go even a bit further. "You're so fucking... g-good at this, Papy... it fe _eeee_ ls s-so _oooo_ good." His breath got heavier as he peered back with heavily lidded sockets, that darkness in his skull lit up with two big, bright blue hearts.

Papyrus panted around that cock, dragging his tongue in slow motions underneath it before pushing in to have his face buried in those thighs. He'd felt the gentle touch earlier, had heard the sound of his brother's praising voice, had felt his hips moving into him. The glow of blue increased around his vision, only dark and blue and some hints of pale amber, eyes drooping almost shut as he just slipped into working his mouth over that warm erection, the heady taste of thick sweetness being more than he'd ever imagined. He didn't notice when he was slowing, when he let his head fall back more, when he lost consciousness and stopped doing much of anything. Papyrus dozed off, finally having had everything catching up to him, and he still had the drooling tip of Sans' cock against his chin.

Once again he was staring at his brother in disbelief... then started laughing at the fact that he shouldn't be disbelieving at all. He rolled off of him, forgetting they were on an elevated surface and he wasn't paying attention to how little bed there was for him to roll to. With a thud, he landed on the floor, groaning slightly from the impact, but otherwise unhurt. "I'm fine." He spoke to no one in particular, but moved to get back up on his knees, looking over his sleeping brother. It almost would have been endearing if he wasn't also covered in that bright blue cum. He really should wash him off. He looked around for a cloth of some sort and spotted his phone on his nightstand. A devious little smile curled on his face as he crawled over to it and made his way to the camera app. One picture after another was saved to his phone and he giggled excitedly as he scrolled back through them. They were so good! He kissed the screen before locking it and putting it back on the table. Then it was time to try and stand. It took a couple of tries, but eventually, he was successful. He zipped his pants back up and slowly started making his way back out into the hall, moving to the bathroom to go get a damp cloth. About fifteen minutes later he was back in his room with the warm cloth and he all but collapsed on the bed. Or, well, the edge of the bed... which promptly dumped him back onto the floor to mutter every curse-word he knew and a few he just made up out of sheer frustration. Then he was back on his knees and more carefully making his way onto the mattress, pausing to look over that sleeping form again before happily washing him off. Once the deed was done, he shifted the lankier skeleton awkwardly until he had him facing the right way and had him tucked comfortably under the blankets. Then there was just the matter of turning off the lights before he slid into the bed with his big brother, wrapping his arms around him happily before murmuring a quiet goodnight and slipping off into a blissfully warm sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. I wonder what consequences this'll haaave~


	22. Morning After

Papyrus had adjusted to hug Sans in a snug embrace as he slept, legs tucked up a bit as he had his face pressed to the top of that smooth little skull. He could have slept for hours past normal, but he heard the distant noise of his phone going off, telling him he was getting a call from his boyfriend. He gritted his teeth as the hangover made itself known, pounding sharp and angry in his skull along with the ringtone, and he reached to start slapping around for the phone, but he was soon realizing he wasn't in his bed. Lifting his head, he peered with bleary, dark-rimmed eyes at the room around him. Sans' room. He pushed up enough to realize he was sleeping, naked, with his little brother. His head ached and throbbed and he felt sore and his mind went back to the blurred night. 'oh fuck,' he mumbled, holding his head.

That small body squirmed at the movement. It already was hours past when he'd normally get up, but he felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to his skull and when he heard his brother mumble, he cracked a socket open and peered up with a groan. "Stop yelliiing." He whined almost silently before dragging the blanket over his head and cuddling closer to his brother's lanky frame, whimpering with a note of happiness at the feeling of warmth from the other monster. Most of the night wasn't even a blur... well, there was that one blank space about how they got home and up the stairs, but the rest... "Papyyyyy... it huuuuurts." He whimpered as he brought a hand to his head and started massaging at his temple, trying to make the throbbing pain stop. Ugh, why did he have to go and actively poison himself like that?! He cracked both sockets open in the darkness of the blanket, looking at the bare bones lying beside him on the bed and letting his hand trail gently over those smooth ribs. Oh right. That's why.

The small movements of the other monster seemed amplified to him, even amoungst the lancing pains, everything from Sans was stronger. The hand at his head went over to rest on his brother's, trying to soothe even as he was a tumble of problems himself. He'd drunk probably twice as much as if he'd been alone, Sans' foray into getting hammered having done exactly nothing to stifle his own habits. He'd brought them home with every intention of just... tucking Sans into bed and wandering over to his own. But he'd never made it, and his soul thudded in his chest, guilt and panic in equal measure. 'fuck,' he mumbled, feeling every part of the word like a fist to the face. He didn't hear the ringtone anymore. He felt the gentle hand at his ribs, shivering in how good and it felt. How damning. A harder lancing in his socket prodded him to do more than sit there and let them suffer, even if he rather felt it to be rather justified, all things considered. Pushing up, he half-slid out of the blankets, shivering in the cold over his bare frame, but he didn't actively seek out clothing. Instead, he mumbled something about painkillers to Sans, saying he'd be back, fumbling his way across the room to the door.  
It wasn't even shut, letting the sound of a beep that was his voicemail having a new message cut through as well. Shit, he didn't leave voicemails, Papyrus knew that from the first few weeks of their relationship. He texted or expected you to pick up, shit, he'd fucked up so much. Papyrus stumbled into his door, the thud of an actual physical object almost competing with the roar in his skull. Pushing it open with a shoulder, he found his phone sitting beside his bed, plugged in and fully charged. His hand held it, the dozen or so text alerts telling him nothing while screaming at him. His head ached and he just wanted it to stop hurting. His hand searched the drawer, cursing as he sought out the bottle of pills that would start mending the ache in his and his brother's skulls. 'cmon, i just had em,' he mumbled, each word a needle of agony. It was worse now that he was awake and his conscience was catching up with him. He'd slept with his brother, not only that, had begged him for it. He'd wanted it so bad, for so long, and knowing... knowing he wanted it too, any resolve to fight had crumbled away. He'd loved it, every booze-drenched second of it. And he hated himself for how he'd loved it, because... because he'd broken his lover's trust.  
He'd trusted him and he'd fucked that right alongside Sans. Part of him was still rather joyous over the fact he didn't have to feel like the worst brother in existence, right up there with feeling like the worst boyfriend. His fingers closed around the bottle and he sat on his bed, staring at the two objects in either hand. His phone and the bottle of pain meds. One would fix one of his problems while the other was just chock full of more. He felt tears pricking vaguely around his dark sockets, and he choked back a sob. What right did he have to feel bad? He'd fucked up and he was somehow happy about it. Papyrus lifted the bottle of painkillers and shook it. Barely anything left. Taking his phone with him, he went to the bathroom and filled his plastic glass that always accompanied him to his room with water, taking four of the ten pills that were left with the whole glass, and filled it again to take over to his brother.

A muffled whine carried out past the blanket as his brother left the bed, the figure beneath curling the rest of the fabric around himself as he curled up and peeked through a small hole in his cocoon. "Papyyyy..." Even his own voice hurt his head, but he wanted nothing more than to have his brother come back to bed. He let out a grumpy groan about the painkillers, but didn't argue. Stars, he needed them so bad. There was so much pain. How could his brother stand doing this so often to himself before?   
_Because he was punishing himself over you._   
He whined softly to himself, curling up even more tightly until he heard that telltale beeping noise from his brother's room. He peered over at the wall, going completely still and silent as he listened carefully, not even bothering to breathe. It didn't sound like he was messing with his phone... and he certainly wasn't talking to anybody on it. He felt his soul pounding in his chest at the sound of Papyrus leaving his room and heading to the bathroom... for water? Then to see him standing at the door with the water and painkillers. He felt the heat of tears trying to form in his sockets and he sat up... entirely too fast. He winced in pain, grabbing his throbbing skull in both hands as the blanket puddled around his waist, leaving his bare torso exposed to the refreshing coldness of his room. " _Hnnnn~_! Why do monsters do this for fun?" He croaked out before taking the pills and the water, reading the label before taking the proper amount... plus two extra, then washed them down with the entire glass of water. A soft sigh escaped him as he massaged his skull, then turned his gaze up at his brother, feeling a deep flush forming on his cheeks before he looked shyly away from the naked skele. "Th-... thank you... Papy." Slowly he returned his gaze to his brother's face, his smile still shy... but also beaming with an intense happiness he'd never known before.

'cuz,' he said flatly, sitting down on the bed and just staring at his phone. It had messages and a voicemail. Mostly they were from the other Sans, but a couple were from Alphys, and he didn't even need ot open those to know they were harping on him about not being at work. It was well into the afternoon, and the empty 'stomach' alongside the hangover was certainly doing neither of them any favors. He settled himself with a heavy, deep breath, and started into the texts.  
-If you've gotten any progress, do let me know.-  
-You're lilkely still talking, then.-  
-It's late, Papyrus.-  
-Night-  
-I imagine you're not up, so I won't call. Do try to send me a message sometime today, hm?-  
-Papyrus you usually message me by now, did you not go to work?-  
-If not then at least tell me.-  
-Papyrus.-  
-Let me know you're okay.-  
He'd left the last message only an hour or so ago, and the voicemail was only minutes old. He didn't know if he could listen to it, not right now. He'd looked at Sans' face, that happy shyness, and he just... he didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't do the worse option and not tell him, but he also dreaded it. He knew he'd be furious, pissed, maybe even to the point of perhaps... _and right after he **told** you what he was afraid of._ He clenched the phone in his shaking hand, the other holding his face where he didn't have to look at anything. The headache was the least of his concerns right now. Everything was just fucked.

Sans watched quietly as his brother went through his messages, feeling his soul throbbing and fluttering with nervousness and affection and so many other emotions. He watched the phone. He watched his brother's face. It felt like it was taking an eternity to get through them all. How many had his doppelganger left? Once he'd finished, the smaller skeleton's brows rose expectantly, only to curl in concern at his brother's reaction. He was upset. What had the other Sans said? What was going through his head right now?   
_You know what it is, you selfish asshole._   
This time the tears showed themselves and he curled in on himself a bit, staring down at the blanket covering his lap as he gripped it and fidgeted. "I'm.... I'm so sorry, Papy. I... shouldn't have..." He turned to look at the floor with a slight whimper. "I could have said no... I should have... you told me no, over and over again and... and I should have done it, too. I'm so sorry." He could feel his chin quivering and he quickly pulled the blanket up over his head to try and hide that crying face, not wanting to make his brother feel worse. "I'm... I'm... _hnnn_... I'm the worst... worst brother... worst boyfriend... worst... worst everything. I'm sorry, Papy. I love you. I'm sorry. I'm soso sorry." By the end, every word sounded like its own small sob, until it turned into quiet crying bordering on hyperventilation.

He shook his head, still holding his face as he heard his brother's voice. No, he wasn't to blame, not totally. It took both of them to have done this, and, fuck, even though it took him being drunk as hell to finally give in, he'd found that he had. 'Sans, don't,' he muttered, still unable to look at anything. He couldn't listen to the voicemail, he couldn't text him, he'd call, he knew he would. He couldn't respond at all to his boyfriend, he couldn't even look at his brother. Had he really never considered how he could feel so shitty and relieved at the same time? Papyrus slid his hand down over his mouth, staring at the texts. He was worried about him. About how things had gone with Sans, about the talk, about... everything. And here he was, wanting to feel better, wanting forgiven even when he knew he didn't deserve a lick of it. He heard the heavy, fast breaths under that blanket, and it was the only thing that could snap him into reality. 'hey, hey no,' he started, pulling the blanket away from his head and tugging him up into an embrace, 'no, Sans its... i don't know what it is but it's not... you're not the worst,' he bundled his brother up more into that blanket, pressing his brow to his shoulder and barely holding back his own tears, 'i'm sorry i shouldn't have... i shouldn't have drunk so much or gotten on your bed or... or kissed you or any of it.' His arms tightened around that swathed frame, shoulders shaking, 'i should have stopped.'

"You..." He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he turned to bury his face into his brother's chest, trying his damnedest to not enjoy it... and failing miserably. "You _stopped_ drinking, though and... and I just encouraged you. You... you looked like you were having so much fun. You were... smiling and laughing and... I just... I just wanted to see more of it. That's... that's all I've ever wanted, Papy." He curled up tighter in that warm embrace, feeling himself slowly coming back down to a more manageable state. He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up so bad. They'd talked things out and it was... it was alright. And then he had to go and get Papy drunk and take advantage of him. Of his feelings, of his inebriation... and for what? "I'm so selfish... I'm sorry, Papy. You... you were happy... with... with your other Sans and... and now I fucked it all up. Because I wanted you. Because I wanted to be the one making you happy." He sniffled and started shifting away from the warmth he didn't deserve. He wanted it so bad, but it wasn't his warmth to enjoy. "Are you... going to tell him?" He couldn't even look at his brother. He knew the answer, but couldn't help but feel terrible for hoping.

'Muff cut me off,' he corrected, though he hugged him and pressed his face harder into his shoulder, 'it'll... it'll be okay,' he added after a bit, then tugged his brother back into the warmth, even as he was trying to not look at him. Neither seemed able to look at one another right now. 'y-yeah, he'll be pissed...' Papyrus answered quietly, 'but i'm not... i can't just pretend it didn't happen.' His voice dropped as he felt the phone vibrate, another text, just his name again. Papyrus just held Sans a little tighter, his sockets squeezed shut. 'i still love you Sans, i'm not... i'm not mad at you,' he said, letting him go to grab his phone. It barely rang before the other end picked up, his voice on that forced-level tone that he'd rarely ever heard.  
"Tell me you're okay."  
'y-yeah, i would,' he started, his voice oddly calm for how much he was shaking, 'if i were.'  
"What do you mean?" Papyrus had to cover his mouth a moment before he could answer.  
'i... i messed up, Sans.'  
"Explain." He couldn't hear, but could imagine that the other had narrowed his sockets as he'd said it.  
'we... we talked and argued and... then we made up, sorta, and... an went to Muffet's. stars, Sans i was so drunk and... i slept-'  
"I'm not having this conversation over the phone with you," his voice cut loud enough that likely the other monster heard him just fine. A pause, the other Sans seeming to calm himself from the snarl that had just occurred. "I need some time to think, Papyrus. We'll be over after at the usual time. Do not call me."  
Papyrus let the phone sit beside his head after the other Sans had hung up. He felt it like a slap to the face, and he eventually let the phone drop. He couldn't even bring himself to check the voicemail. He'd heard plenty in how his boyfriend had spoken. But... he'd said they were coming back as normal, maybe... maybe he wanted to work it out.

His breath shuddered as he was pulled back in and he broke free from the blanket enough to wrap his arms around those bare ribs and holding him close, even as he was let go. His soul was pounding in his chest as he listened, unable to hear most of the other end of the conversation until that snarled voice had him bristling. He peered over as the phone dropped and he felt his soul drop with it. "P-...Papy? Are..."   
_Are you okay?_ He wasn't about to ask a question he knew the answer to. The same question that had him blowing up before. "What... what happened?" He peered down at the phone, feeling a strange inclination to pick it up and call back. To try and explain that it was all his fault, that he shouldn't blame Papy, that he shouldn't be mad at him.

'he... he doesn't want to talk to me right now,' he said, his voice hollow. Papyrus covered his face, leaning down with his elbows on his knees as he felt like he was going to cry, but he was numb and hopeful all at once. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he shook his head, the unspoken question clear without even being asked. 'they'll... they'll be here this weekend.' Papyrus couldn't move, he didn't want to think right now but all these goddamn thoughts kept crashing into each other in his mind. Maybe it'll work out, maybe he wanted to just rage at him in person, he'd fucked up so much, he'd enjoyed it so goddamn much, he... he'd not refuse doing it again. That one had him balking the most. The fact that he knew... goddamn - _knew_ \- he'd do whatever Sans wanted if he asked. That he wasn't even goddamn guilty enough to even try to say to - _himself_ \- that he'd not do it again. That wall was gone.

He stayed curled up beside Papy, remaining quiet for a long while as he tried to think of what to do.   
_They'll be here this weekend._   
They. It would be Sans _and_ Wolfy. He peered over at his brother for a moment before scrunching his face up, tears pricking at the corners of his sockets again before he turned again and let out a shuddered sigh. "Why... why am I... n-not as upset as you? I fucked up, too, but... I'm not... I'm not as worried about how this will effect me and Wolfy..." He rubbed at his face with frustration before untangling himself from the blanket to find his jacket, pulling his cigarettes out and popping one between his teeth. He went to his desk and picked up his lighter, getting his own smoke going before offering the pack over to his brother before pacing along the room. "I love Wolfy. And he's been nothing, but good to me. And here I am, more worried about you and _your_ boyfriend. Maybe... ugh... m-maybe I don't know what love really is... or... I dunno. Maybe... I feel like me and him can talk it out. It's... different for you, isn't it? You two have been together way longer. You... your love it's... way stronger than..." He felt his soul clench and he took a long drag of his cigarette as he finally stopped pacing. "What if... what if he makes you... choose..." He was staring hard at the floor, fiddling with the cigarette between his fingers before he place dit back in his mouth and headed out of the room and down the stairs.

'i dunno,' he replied, taking the cigarette and barely watching as his brother paced. He shook his head, holding the stick to his mouth for a bit before taking a long drag and letting it linger. As he asked, Papyrus didn't think his lover would even go that far. He'd said he wanted to have Papyrus happy. Even if it meant he wasn't in his life, but he did want that Sans in his life. He loved him and was happy whenever they got to spend time, eve if it was only weekends and over the phone. He'd gotten to the point where they had finally said it out loud, how they both felt. Then here he was, fucking his little brother the same night he says he loves him too. He vaguely heard Sans go downstairs, the cigarette half forgotten in his teeth as thoughts kept trainwrecking together.  
It'll be okay, it's fucked up, he wants to talk in person, he wants to see me, Sans-  
'Sans?' he now noticed he'd gone, and had enough forethought to find his shorts and tug them on before heading out of the room to find him. 'Sans, wait,' he called, trying to find him. He wasn't sure how but he was going to make things better. Even if it meant... he choked on that thought, gasping as he held the burning stick in one hand, needing to breathe. 'Sans, bro, we can't just...' just what? He had no idea.

"Just what?" His voice came from the kitchen along with the sound of a spoon stirring in a bowl, his head poking out a minute later with that nearly spent cigarette hanging from his mouth, one brow lifted curiously before he ducked back in to finish cooking. He knocked his ash off in the sink before replacing the cig in his mouth and slowly pouring some of the batter in the hot, oiled pan, looking for all the world, like nothing at all was the matter. "Do you want pecans in yours, Papy?" He puffed at what remained of the smokey stick before putting it out in the sink and then tossing the butt in the trash, then sprinkled some crushed nuts on the pancake and flipping it. "I figure... there's nothing we can do about anything right now, so there's no use worrying about it too much. And a bit of food might help us not feel like complete shit. From the booze anyways." He flipped the pancake onto a waiting plate before starting on another.

He felt like he was freaking out into pieces, and here was Sans just... handling it. He was both impressed and... wondering if he was in denial. He certainly felt like he'd be if he were trying to make everything seem like normal. Papyrus shrugged and sat at the table, the cigarette hanging out of his mouth limply. 'eh, no i guess not,' he conceded, folding his arms on the tabletop. He still had that clusterfuck of problems in his head, but... guess just try to not be totally fucked up. 'i'm sorry,' he said as he put the plate in front of him, staring at the food, 'you're right, just... i'm so fucked up, sans.' Papyrus rubbed between his sockets, trying like hell not to spout everything he was thinking. It was jammed up inside and he just figured he'd leave it. 'guess i'm not goin' to Muff's anytime soon, either. i dunno if i can stand drinking for awhile.'

A couple more pancakes were put onto Papyrus' plate before he finished off the batter for his own, setting the dirty dishes in the sink before moving to the table with his food, along with a bottle of honey for his brother. He slid it over and scooped up a bite, chewing thoughtfully before shaking his head at his brother. "I know, Papy... but... we'll get through this. I'm... I'm here for you... for as long as you want me here." Tears dripped down onto his food, even as he continued to smile and eat, trying to pretend he was alright. But he wasn't. Papy had already made it known, if he was forced to choose... well, he wouldn't be choosing his brother. He choked on his bite a bit before swallowing it down harshly and getting up to return to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk to wash it down with. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself, lingering in the kitchen to stare into the sink of dirty dishes, thinking... wondering to himself... what would he do if Papy left? If... he really did choose this other Sans... he let his sockets fall shut as he held the glass firmly in his shaking hands, taking one deep, calming breath after another, trying to steady himself... not realizing just how hard he was gripping the glass until he heard it shatter. " _Ah!_ Sh-shit!" At least he'd done it over the sink. He shook the milk off his hands, wincing as he noticed a shard buried into the bone of his palm. "Ow... f-fuck..."

Shit, he could see his brother crying, and... and he knew why. It was his fault, and he knew it. He was going to say something, but he got up to get something else, and he toyed with the food until he heard the glass shatter, jumping up as he heard his brother cursing in pain. 'fuck, shit, Sans hold on, don't move it,' he said, looking at the thick piece of glass speared in his hand, 'hold on i'll get the first aid kit.' His voice was half panicked and he teleported, still hungover, and fumbled as he ended up in the tub, sputtering obscenities to himself and retrieving the medical box from under the sink, hurrying back to his brother. 'shh, its ok, it'll be okay,' he said as he started taking things out, focusing on handling the problem. For those few minutes, nothing else invaded his thoughts as he carefully pulled the glass out, making sure he didn't have it bleed too much before putting a thick piece of gauze over his palm, pressing it down into the injury and bone as it started to soak up the marrow. Once he was done with the careful part, he was wrapping his brother's hand, and the words that came out weren't what he'd meant. 'it'll be okay, no one's going anywhere. he's not gonna make me choose, he just wants me happy, and you make me happy, Sans, i love you, don't cry, everything... everything will be better. they're coming over this weekend and you'll... you'll be happy too, and dear stars it'll be okay. he wants to just think and he'll be okay too, you'll be okay, it's not fucked up, it's not please say it's not..." his voice broke into sobs as he just kept holding Sans' hand, sobbing for everything to be okay.

He kept still as his brother worked, only wincing when the glass was removed and that bright blue marrow started welling up. He trembled and shuddered as he pressed the gauze in, feeling a bit faint as he watched him work. Then suddenly his brother was rambling and his mind was taking too long to process everything, so there was a long moment of silence after he finished, with Sans standing there, staring at his brother in disbelief before those teary eyes went bright and starry and regardless of how fucked up the situation was or the impending confrontation in the upcoming weekend, he was smiling. "P-...Papyyyy~!" His voice sounded like a whine as he smiled through the tears and wrapped his arms around his brother, grasping his shoulders tightly for all of one second before he vividly remembered that he'd just injured himself and his brother hadn't even finished properly dressing the wound. " _Owowowowowow_ " he released his brother from the hug and gripped the wrist of his injured hand before holding it out to his brother. "S-sorry. I love you. But... s-sorry." He turned his teary gaze up to his brother, a watery smile still plastered on his face as his voice got softer, along with those eyes. "I... I love you." He'd said it more times in his life than he could count, but this time... this one particular time... it felt so... different.

He'd flinched to stop babbling when he'd backed away from the hug to hold his wrist out to him, and that stopped his panicking to let him work on finishing the bandaging. Papyrus felt the streaks of tears down his face, but he stopped to let himself make sure his little brother was tended to. 'it's okay, Sans,' he repeated, curling his fingers in to keep pressure on the wound and putting a temporary wrap over the rest of his hand, 'i love you too. i love you so much and i just... i just want you to know i'll do everything i can. you're my little brother,' he reached up and brought their skulls together, touching their brows with a soft clank, 'even if we... we love each other more, you'll never not be my baby brother. you belong here.'

Without a shirt blocking the view, it was easy to see that soul glowing brightly in his chest, letting the warmth of his brother's skull seep into his own. "Th-...th-thank you... Papy... I don't... I-... I can't..." He slowly rocked his head back and forth without breaking the contact, soft blue tears dripping to the floor beneath them. "I d-don't know what I'd do without you... you've... you've always been there and... I guess... I guess it took seeing you... go off with someone else to... r-really make me realize... wh-what I had right in front of me." He sniffled and moved a bit closer until he could rest his good hand on his brother's chest. "I just... I wish I would have realized sooner... so... so we wouldn't be in this mess."

Papyrus managed a soft smile, returning the rubbing and hugging him closer, the glow of his soul showing on his own ribcage against the flickering pale orange of his own. 'thing is, Sans... he... he's the only one who knew. he... he told me i should tell you. that hiding it obviously wasn't working...' Papyrus shook his head, kissing his brow and letting out a long sigh, 'but we'll... we'll figure it out. that he didn't... just tell me he's not coming back, it... maybe it means we can work things out.' He stroked a hand along the back of his head, hooding his sockets shut as he gave another shuddering, calming breath. 'let's go finish eating, then probably best if we just... go back to bed. these hangovers won't let us go easy, seems like,' he added, the jabbing pain having been overrun by emotional distress, but now that he was somewhat stable, it was coming back with a vengeance. 'Alphys prolly will tear me a new one tomorrow too.'

Slowly he nodded and started moving towards the table before the words caught up with him. "Alphy-oh my stars, what day is it?!" He looked at his brother in alarm before the stabbing pain had him holding his head and groaning. " _Ahhhh_ , this is terrible! Why did nobody warn me?!" He slumped down into his chair, resting his head in his crossed arms on the table for a minute before he started blindly grasping around for his fork, using it to cut up another bite and brought it down beneath the table to take it without lifting his head from the darkness. "Alphys's gonna be sho mad at me."

He grabbed his head at the sudden pain as well, grimacing as he made his way to his own seat. The honey had soaked in and everything was pretty much just a mess, but he started eating more anyhow. It'd help. 'well usually i try to chug back as much water as i can force myself to before i go to bed. keeps the worst of it down.' Sliding a pancake that was more mush than anything around to soak up more honey, he choked it down before adding to that last thought. 'nah, she prolly just figured you're still in heat and chalking it up to that. me, tho, whoof, she's gonna prolly give me a good long shout. two days, no word about it, even if you are in heat i didn't say shit about not working.'

"Just tell her it got bad enough for me to hold you hostage to take care of it. Ten gold says she never mentions it again." He snickered from his hiding spot in his arms, and immediately groaned after as the movement made his head throb. Slowly but surely he worked through his pancakes, not having to worry about the mush since he knew better than to slather his food in extra sugar and once done, he finally sat back up, feeling slightly less deathly. "This... has been the most insane few days of my life. Even more-so than the time my brother mentioned making some freaky rip in time and space that led to some weird alternate dimension." He smirked playfully over at said brother before slowly pulling himself from his chair to move over to him, letting his arms wrap around him in an affectionate little hug. "So, um... s-since my bed's a mess is it... alright if I sleep in yours? I mean, I know yours is a mess, too, but... it's not sex messy. Ugh... I'll need to do _more_ laundry when I wake up." He groaned as he tried to hide his face in his brother's shoulder, feeling his body slowly relaxing in the comfort.


	23. Admissions

He managed to snort a laugh at the comment, pausing as he hugged up against him and asked about sleeping... he nodded, trying to finish up his plate. 'yeah, it'll be okay.' Papyrus shifted his arm to hang around his brother, leaning in to give a long sigh. 'prolly just both show up at work tomorrow like nothin happened. pretend she's insane and it's a normal day. that'll get her even worse,' he chuckled, though a little sadly. He had a lot he wanted to ask, but no will to really... go into it right now. Even if it felt like he should. But they were both seeming to feel better, for the moment, and... maybe later, after they'd slept off most of these hangovers. He even got up and started the dishes when he let Sans go, since he had his hand wrapped up. 'you go ahead, bro, i'll clean up,' he said as he was already washing things, 'maybe jus run the wash while we nap. heh, never thought you'd be taking a nap with me in the middle of the day.'  
_the night after we'd had drunken sex, either._

For a while he simply stood there, looking dumbfounded as he watched his brother... willingly cleaning dishes... without him having to yell or nag or threaten or _anything..._  
_I should have fucked my brother a long time ago._  
He shook his head at the thought, before groaning, then shooting a pained grin at his brother. "Yeah, well, don't get too used to it, lazybones. Just 'cause I'm changing and getting more lenient on some things doesn't mean I'm gonna let you sleep the days away." He had a determined little smile on his face before standing a bit more straight and looking at his brother with pride. Aside from the drama and all the angst that came with it, he'd seen more good out of his brother in the past few days than he had in years. "Alright, I'll... I'll be upstairs." He turned to start walking away, but stopped for a moment, taking a last lingering look at his brother, wearing nothing but shorts and washing the dishes. He shivered as he felt a tingling of magic in his pants and quickly walked away before it got to be too much.  
Hooo boy, did he have it bad. How had he never seen this before? It was incredibly strange to him that he honestly didn't feel very different towards his brother than he had been, even though absolutely everything had changed.  
He walked into his room and started undoing those blasted pants with one hand, wriggling out of them before he hunted down a pair of pajama pants to slip on, then headed over to Papy's room. He looked around from the doorway... discarded papers, a few books and far too many articles of clothing, dirty and clean alike. It smelled of cigarette smoke, even though Papy swore he only smoked outside. It was a mess... but it was so very Papy and he loved it, though he would never utter those words aloud. He moved over to the messed up bed and looked around before spotting a pillow on the floor. He looked at it a little sadly before tossing it on the bed and curling up beneath the blanket with a sleepy sigh, the scent of the room making it easy to relax and fall asleep, even when the one who'd made it wasn't there. 

He knew he took way too long to do how few dishes there actually were, but he needed to just focus intently on anything but thinking. If he didn't think he wouldn't have to start untangling to wrecking ball mess of fucked that was his thoughts. So he was scrubbing that last fork until he water was cold and he had to wash his hands again to not have his joints numb. Shit, thoughts trying to come up, shit do something, fuck why did he have to have let his Master convince him to smoke up his stash last time? Fuck he could use- _nonononono_ he might get horny and him horny high was doubly bad right now. Bad enough he did it drunk, he never needed fucked so bad when he was that drunk before, that he could remember at least. Calm down you're psyching yourself out again. Aaaand he was still in the kitchen, staring at the empty sink with a towel around his hands. C'mon you idiot get your shit _ow_ fuck hangovers. Papyrus rubbed his head after slapping his skull punishingly a few times, muttering to calm down. Ok, dishes done, Sans couldn't do them his hand was all wrapped up. Turning to head upstairs, he saw his door still open, the little bundle of skele curled up on his bed and fuck it made that night come back. Vivid and loud, how he'd - _pleaded_ \- with him to keep going and, shut up mind you are not helping. He vaguely considered using the couch, but... ugh that wouldn't help his head. So he shoved his way into his room, checked over the bed, and sighed as he accepted it. He loved his brother, he'd always loved him like that, and he didn't hate him for it. The other Sans was probably stark raving pissed at him, but at least he was giving him some kind of chance this weekend. Something besides 'its over'. Though if he just wanted to break up-shit he'd had these thoughts already. He'd gone over all the shit that could happen, up to and including everything being okay. Sans was right, just, try to calm down and wait until the weekend. He tucked himself against the bundle of his sibling, pausing, and gave him a kiss on the back of his skull before trying to shut his mind up long enough to actually doze off.

A happy little hum sounded from the bundle of blankets before that soft sleepy voice followed. "Finally finish the dishes? What year is it? I feel like I've been sleeping for a decade." He shifted to turn over so he could face his brother, a mischievous little smile playing on his face as those half-opened sockets twinkled. "Thank you for that. I... I really appreciate it, Papy." He scooted closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek, hesitating when he pulled back, looking lost in thought before he leaned forwards again, pressing a tentative kiss to his brother's mouth before pulling back to rest his head on the pillow again. His body wiggled as he unwrapped his little cocoon and pulled up an edge of the already heated blanket to wrap around that broad body to share his warmth. "I always sleep better... when you're here." He cuddled himself close and nuzzled his head beneath his brother's chin. "Hey... Papy? When... when did you realize... you loved me? Like... like this, I mean?"

He tried to look affronted at the jibe about how long he'd taken, but was too tired and hangover-y to really get into it. Instead he gave a tired nod and just leaned into the first kiss. The second, he made a soft noise, somewhere between a complaint and a whine, but didn't pull away. Cuddling into the warmth, he did smile a little as he said he slept better with him. It made his soul feel a little better to know he didn't always cause his brother problems. Then he asked about that, and he felt his throat go dry. 'Sans i... it's been years,' he said after a long silence, 'it's been years and i don't really remember when... when it started. just that... i had to fight it. i thought i did. i thought i was... was just sick for it.' Papyrus tucked him in a little closer, relieved, overjoyed, guilty, and just so very conflicted overall. 'i thought you'd think i was disgusting. that i needed help, or that you'd not want to stay with me anymore. that you'd want to be... away from me. it's... why i never told you. its why i never said anything. i was scared, so much,' his voice broke, needing to hug him a little tighter just to make sure he was still there, 'it took awhile, for me to even tell him. that i needed him to know so that... that i'd know it was him, not that he was... was there to be in your place. to pretend. i love both of you, so much. i'm sorry i didn't tell you. that i grew to love someone else too. but i do and... and i don't want to lose either of you, Sans. you or him.'

The silence that followed from the little monster felt... oddly comfortable for him. He hugged Papyrus snug into his body and nuzzled his face into the collarbone in front of him. "I don't... want you to lose him either. I... I was super jealous before... when you'd go out with him. You were _my_ Papy and he was taking you away from me, even if just for a while, but... but now, well... you're still my Papy. But if he makes you happy, I want you to be with him, too." He pressed a gentle kiss to his clavicle, letting it linger as he let more thoughts swirl around in his head. "And... I still want my Wolfy... if... if he still wants to be mine after all of this." He sighed softly and leaned back to give his brother a sleepy little glare. "Are you gonna start being nice to him now? I think he might actually be a little scared of you." He stuck the tip of his tongue out before cuddling back up and wiggling around to get comfortable, his leg curling in between Papyrus' as he got in optimal napping position and started drifting back off into a comfortable slumber.

' _scared_ of me? he could fucking kill me if he really wanted!' he sputtered before he'd even thought. Yay, he could stop thinking at the worst time, good job me. He coughed, muttering about being an idiot for that, and tried to calm back down before saying anything else. 'y-yeah, i... i actually thought he was... taking advantage of you. and was jealous as hell of everything, when i was... was trying to not think like that.' He tucked around his brother more, getting comfy as well, eyes hooding shut. 'im sorry i treated you l-like a kid, too. it... it helped me, um... cope,' he mumbled, cheekbones flaring up at the admission, 'if you were... still just my lil innocent bro then... then maybe i wouldn't think like that.'

Even with his eyes closed and half-asleep, he couldn't help but snort at that. "And here I was... acting like your innocent little baby brother... because I thought you _liked_ me like that. I thought if I changed... you wouldn't like me as much anymore. Stupid, I know." He sighed softly, taking a minute to breathe and enjoy having all of his senses overwhelmed by his brother's presence. "Then you... started dating that other Sans and... it seemed like you liked him better, so..." He went quiet again, contemplating why he felt the need to change... just so Papy would like him. He should have known better. Should have known Papy would love him no matter what... just like... just like Wolfy. He squeezed his brother tightly, that guilt suddenly beginning to creep up on him. "We're a couple of boneheads... aren't we... Papy?" His voice got softer and softer until it was nothing more than a sleepy whisper as his body went completely lax against his brother's body, shifting and twitching just enough to get comfortable.

He huffed a half-laugh in his chest at it, both of them trying to please the other, to keep them happy and around by... doing what they thought would work. Which did not, really. It'd made things worse on both of them, harder to deal with and a headache that drove both of them into crazy silence. Had created a distance neither wanted but had forced to try to not push the other completely away. He felt himself dozing off right with the other monster, their hangovers and everything weighing on them making him more tired, making the feel of his brother's warm breath against his sternum and collarbone soothing, the presence comforting and familiar. He'd missed when he'd get to doze off with his brother, and here he got to do just that, slipping off with the feeling of one of the little twitches making him smile despite everything.

~ ~ ~ ~

It felt like he'd just gotten to sleep when he heard that phone ringing, groaning a bit at the noise, then groaning more as he looked up at his soundly sleeping brother. He let out another groan that was akin to the noises he made when trying to get his brother out of bed in the mornings. But the more he looked at that sweet, sleeping face, the more he blushed and grumbled to himself about him being lucky he was adorable. With one last groan he untangled himself from the warmth. There were only a couple of monsters he knew would be calling. If the other Sans wasn't wanting to talk, then it must have been Undyne or Alphys. He sighed as he stumbled through the dimly lit house and wandered into his room. Stars, he needed some blinds for this place. He flopped onto the bed and grabbed the phone, hitting the call button without looking as he answered in his sleepy, sickly voice. "Nnnnn'ello?"

'berry?' the confused sound of his boyfriend's voice filtered over, 'you sound really tired, are you okay?' he paused and the sound of shuffling across a room could be heard, likely the kitchen, since it sounded like he was barefoot. 'did our brothers have a fight? mine left his phone here and told me not to leave the house. he's been gone for a few hours.' Wolfy pushed a chair out and sat down, the sound of him drawing in a puff of smoke and blowing it back out being heard, 'he barely said anything though, and... he was really quiet. like, angry quiet.'

Oh holy shit, he was not prepared for this. His focus had been entirely on his brother and his brother's boyfriend... not his own. He was beginning to figure out why, too. If he didn't think about Wolfy, then... he didn't have to... to... "Hey, Wolfy. Yeah, I'm... exhausted. It was a... it was a long night. Me and Papy talked things out, then went and got trashed at Muffet's. Nobody warned me that hangovers are way worse when they're not happening to someone else." He rolled onto his back, rubbing at his skull and wanting to scream. "Um, yeah... they... it's... it's... pretty bad. They're... gonna talk it out this weekend, hopefully. It's just... not something to discuss over the phone." Slowly he started sitting up again, turning to rest his back against the wall. "Are you doing alright? He.... he didn't get... angry at you... did he?"  
_If he so much as laid a finger on you..._

'oh,' he said, his voice shaking, almost as if he had been physically struck by the knowledge. He tapped the cigarette out and lit up another, silent on his end for a bit after his boyfriend asked. 'n-no, he didn't. he was seething, he... he just yelled at me and told me to stay home and left. he'll be okay, i know i just... i just didn't know why he was so mad. i didn't realize he'd left his phone until now.' Wolfy let out the smoke slow, letting it roll over his skull as he tried to make a cheerful lilt to his voice. 'i thought you'd of waited til i could go drink with you. but i'm not mad,' another drag of his cigarette, as if getting to talk to Sans was calming him down more. He'd been nervous mainly out of reflex, to remembering when his brother hadn't been able to handle himself. 'i just miss you, is all. but it's only a couple more days, right?'

Fuck, it was like getting punched right in the unformed gut. He took in a sharp, deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry, I... didn't realize you were looking forward to me making a fool out of myself. I, heh... I had two different girls flirting with me. It was weird. I've seen these girls around town and they never looked twice at me before... hm... maybe it's because I was shirtless?" He looked down at his body and smiled softly. "I mean... _I_ always knew I was handsome, but... guess I was beginning to think nobody else saw it. It was kind of a pleasant surprise." He chuckled and started getting a bit more comfortable as he spoke, feeling that familiar thrumming in his soul as he thought of his boyfriend on the other end of the phone. "I miss you, too, Wolfy. I can't wait to see you this weekend. I'm probably going to jump you the moment I see you. You have been warned." He laughed a bit more and turned to flop down onto his pillows, actively avoiding the slight orange staining on his bedsheets.

'i just didn't think your brother would really go out drinking with you so soon, but it sounds like you had fun,' he said, feeling himself glow just a little as the other monster talked to him. It really smoothed out his nerves, knowing it's just been a bad fight between them that had made his brother furious. He'd been thinking he'd done something wrong and wracking his thoughts trying to figure out what. 'you're very handsome, berry. it makes me wanna hold you and not let go. and i didn't need a warning,' the smile could be heard in his voice, 'i was hoping. i miss my collar, the one you gave me.' The one on his neck was the one from his brother, that he'd never really gotten a straight answer on why. Only that he had to wear it, even though he was formidable in his own right. 'did you think of what else you wanted to do? i was thinkin of bringing you another one of my shirts or my pillow, so you get my scent another week.'

"Heh. After the talk we had... we both kind of needed it. But, yeah, it ended up being a really fun night."  
_Yeah, a little too much fun, don't you think?_  
Shut up, conscience. That sweet face turned a bright shade of blue as the other called him handsome and spoke of not letting go. His soul fluttered as he listened to him go on, reaching beneath the bed to grab that bright blue piece of leather, letting it jingle near the phone as he stroked it lovingly. "Hey... Wolfy... you said... you would still love me... even if I wasn't nice, right? ....what if... what if I did something... really bad? Like... I dunno... make out with... one of the girls at the bar while I was drunk?"  
_Yeah, there ya go, keep dancing around that issue._

He heard the metal clinking and it had him smile more, whimpering softly before he tipped his head at the question, blinking before he said anything. 'i did say i would, berry. you're you, you're... you're nice to me. and.. i guess if you did i'd be... i dunno, a bit sad, i think. i'd just want you to be okay.' He paused again, putting out his cigarette and getting up to clean up what he'd eaten, though it'd been less than usual with his nerves making his 'stomach' rather knotted up. 'you are okay, right?'

He let out a relieved sigh and smiled, still toying with the leather in his hand. "I'm fine, Wolfy. I... I don't deserve a boyfriend half as sweet and nice and wonderful as you, though. To be honest, I'm... more worried about Papy and your brother. I love Papy to death and... I hate seeing him so worried." He groaned as a stab of mental anguish joined the more emotional pains he was feeling. He was quiet for a long time as he simply listened to his lover breath on the other end of the line, trying to think of what to say, while also trying to not think at all. "Hey Wolfy... do you remember... when we were sitting in the kitchen and... and you asked if... I was attracted to my brother?"

'i try,' he said happily, heading upstairs to his room, but stopped when he realized he still had his brother's phone, so he'd have to make sure to put it back on the coffeetable. So he decided to head back down and sit on the couch, laying his head back to look up at the ceiling. 'uh, i think so. yeah, um...' he paused, his voice questioning now, 'd-did... i know you talked, did... he tell you he was?'

"Yeah... um.. sort of. I... I already knew he... felt that way about me. I've... known for a while now." He started curling up on himself, hugging the collar close to his chest as he smiled softly. "But... I guess I... I didn't know that I... felt the same way about him..." He went quiet, his breathing slow and strained, listening hard to the sounds from the phone. "That night that your brother rushed you over here and took Papy back to your timeline... um... apparently, while I thought I was still asleep... still dreaming, I... tried to, um... I tried to h-have sex with him..." He couldn't even hear the phone over the sound of his own soul pounding hard in his chest, sounding like a drum marking his doom.

He paused, lifting his head, 'did... you say... i-i heard that the way you said, right?' he was quieter, his voice shivering again. He pulled his legs up on the couch with him, holding the phone tight to the side of his skull. 's-sorry, it's... i knew a-about your brother, he... he just reeked of jealousy when he glared at me. when he'd... m-make that face whenever i was... b-but don't worry about that. are you okay?' Wolfy's voice was strained, feeling his own soul shivering inside his ribs, 'its... it-s a lot to take in, berry. b-but if you're okay, th-then i'm okay. i just need you to be okay.'

"I'm okay, Wolfy. Stars, I... I love you. And... I'm sorry about the jealousy thing. I talked with him about that, so... hopefully it won't be a problem anymore. I just..." He sighed, feeling marrow seeping through the bandages of the hand holding the collar as he gripped it tight enough to hurt. The pain felt... right. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. He could do this. "I love you, Wolfy... and I... I love Papy, too. As... as more than... just my brother." He sniffled as he rubbed a knuckle across his sockets, trying not to cry. Not audibly at least. "Is that... I mean... are... are you... mad?"

He voice was firm and steady. 'no, i'm not mad. i can't tell you who to love, berry. i would'nt,' Wolfy let his voice drop off, hearing the rattling of metal on bone, unsure exactly what it was, aside from that. He hugged his legs in one arm, fingers tracing along the hemline of his jeans. 'i love you too. i love you no matter what, berry. i'm not mad, i promise.' He swallowed slightly, his words starting in a whisper, trying to make the question come out, but he didn't want to assume. He didn't want to upset him any. 'did... did something happen? is your brother okay?'

Tears were streaming silently down his face as he smiled, feeling that soul swelling with joy at the words. He felt so warm and was hoping his pet could feel it, too. "Um, yeah. Last night. Something... happened. We..." He let out a heavy sigh and forced himself to calm down and lie still, even calming down his shaking. "We got drunk and... and had sex. I'm sorry. It wasn't planned at all and Papy has been wracked with guilt all day. He's worried about what's going to happen this weekend. Your brother doesn't want to talk to him until then... I... I kind of want to talk to him myself. Tell him it was my fault. I... I should have said no and I didn't and... and I'm sorry, Wolfy. I love you. I really, truly do. You've been nothing but good and wonderful to me and I want nothing more than to make you happy and then... I feel like I've betrayed your trust. And I'm sorry if... if my stupid spontaneity hurt you. I'll... I'll do anything to make it up to you, baby." His voice was soft, an almost calm purr after all the stress of the day started rolling off of him. It felt so good to hear that voice again. To know he was loved, even if he fucked up.

'berry,' he started, his voice soft and as assuring as he could make it, trying to make him not any more upset than he could now tell he was. Why everyone was. 'i'm not... i'm not mad. i am... a little sad, but... i'm not,' he paused, his words coming out slow and careful, 'i've never had anyone love me like this, berry. i'm... i'm just glad you still love me, even, when you have your brother. you don't have to make anything up to me. i'm happy knowing i have someone who loves me. that wants me to be happy. i never... thought i would have anyone i loved like this. s-so...' oh stars, was he crying? His brother would be tearing down walls if he saw him crying. He was in the house but he still had to calm himself down. 'so please... don't... feel bad. i still love you. i still... i still want to be your Wolfy.'

A strained whimper filled the phone at his words, his bloodied hand clamping down over his mouth as he tried even harder not to cry, but was failing miserably. He made himself sit up and elan against the wall, wishing for nothing more than to be able to jump through the phone and hug and hold his Wolfy. _His_ Wolfy. His wonderful, darling Wolfy. "I love you so much, Wolfy. I want to make you so happy. I _want_ to make it up to you. Even if you forgive me, it still shouldn't have happened the way it did." He giggled a bit at a thought as he wiped away the tears from his face. "Next time, whenever you and me go out drinking... I'm going to put your collar on you. Lead you around by your leash and let everyone know you're mine." His voice got a bit deeper with a teasing tone to it as he started calming down again, feeling a million times lighter after getting that heavy load off his chest.

He knew his boyfriend couldn't see the flush, but he still ducked shyly and covered his face in his hand, whimpering soft and long as he made plans for them to go drinking. 'i-i'd like that, berry,' he whispered, shivering in place at the thought. He still felt a little sting from what he'd learned, but... he really was more than happy to forgive him. He sounded like he was giving himself enough grief for it as it was, and he was happier knowing his boyfriend was happy. That he didn't want to lie to him about it. 'and... um...' Wolfy squirmed a little, his whimper turning a pitch higher, 'if... if you'd want... w-we could try s-something? i... i was curious a-about if you'd mind it.'

The sounds his boyfriend was making had him perking up in his seat, ignoring the throbbing pains in his head as he smiled brightly at his question. Trying not to sound entirely too eager and excited, he cleared his throat a bit before letting his voice come out smooth and smoky. "Anything for you, baby. Tell me what it is you'd like to try." A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of his own voice. Since when had he learned to do that? Maybe it was from those many hours of... research on the Undernet the other night.

'um... i-if you'd... mind trying to...' he tried to think of how to explain it, while also not getting too excited about the idea before he even got it out, 'if you'd try sensory deprivation on me. Just... tied up and can't... can't tell anything unless you w-want me to. blind f-folded and gagged and...' the whine he made wasn't possible, it hit such a pitch it was silent and loud all at once, squirming in place before he had to bite a knuckle to not get too aroused. 't-then when you let me loose, h-hours later... just... overload me with orgasms. until i c-can't come any more.' Stars he hoped he didn't think it was a bit much.

Those bright blue eyes were filled with stars as he bit on his knuckle, his mind already going into overdrive on the possibilities. It was like coming up with a super sexy puzzle. He groaned and chuckled, those deep tones promising him he hadn't had asked too much at all. "Ohhh, sweet Wolfy. I'll have you strapped to my chair in a blindfold and gag like you said, as well as my very lovely pair of headphones. Perhaps I'll play some nice relaxing music for you. Something so you can never hear where I am. What I'm going to do to you. One moment you'll feel silk, the next chains. I'll use each and every one of my toys on you and make you cum until you want to beg me to stop. You won't be able to, of course, seeing as you're gagged. So you'll just have to keep going until _I'm_ done." He tried to stifle the growl that escaped him as that injured hand pressed down against the now very prominent erection trying to fight its way past his pants. " _Hoooh_ , baby. I'm going to absolutely rock your world."

He whined again, pushing his mouth against the knee of his pants to keep from drooling on the couch. He let everything sink in, panting and wriggling as it got him so aroused he worried he'd soak through his pants at this rate. 'and... um... c-could... could it be when y-you get me... really drunk first and... p-pretend you kidnapped me? i-if that's not... not too weird,' he added, his voice shying away, 'it's ok of not, i can... i don't need you to do it, just... it'd really... really make me f-feel like... i'm... like i'm helpless," Wolfy nearly moaned the word out, feeling his jeans getting damp as he squirmed again, 's-sorry... i just... i want you to m-make me all yours.' Stars, he - _was_ \- going to stain the couch, he jolted up to his feet, shakily making his way up to his room. He fell on the bed as he tugged his pants away, already wet as he rocked his hand against the slick lips. 'w-would you tell me i'm not... that i'm there forever, f-for you to use?'

This big, sweet, horny monster was appealing to parts of him he'd never even knew he had. The more he wanted, the more ideas he had, the more quick planning was running through that cute little skull. "Oh, Wolfy..." That name was practically moaned as he lifted up from his spot on the bed, moving over to the door to click it shut quietly before he stepped out of his pants and dropped back onto the bed, his body already arching and writhing as he touched himself. "You _are_ all mine. To use as I please. Mine to tease and pleasure or deny as I want." His breath hitched as he squeezed hard at that already slicked cock, his precum absolutely soaking his hand. "I could pull off this scenario right now... but you've left me an entire day to make it truly great. I'll make all of your fantasies come true, Wolfy. And then some. A collar... isn't enough for you." Suddenly the phone was full of the sound of jingling metal against leather, set at a very distinct pace as he wrapped the soft leather around himself and began jerking furiously, letting his pet enjoy the sound for a moment before bringing the phone back up to his ear. " _Hnnnnn_... fuck, baby. I'm... _hnnn_ , I'm going to leave a mark on you... to let _everyone_ know you're mine. Forever."

He whimpered and squirmed in place as his master spoke, the hitch in his breath just making him rub harder, teasing his clit as he heard that jingling, the leather rubbing, and he nodded furiously, even though he couldn't see him. Wolfy's face was almost as bright as his soul, glowing through his shirt, the hand holding the phone shaking as he gave a hitched moan. 'please... wh-what do my master want to... do to me? what will i do for you?' he resisted pressing any fingers in, shivering as he started to give a whining beg, 'c-can i... can i fuck myself for you?'

A deep, rumbling growl filled the air. He didn't even know he could make those sounds, but his Wolfy had a gift for bringing things out of him. "I'm going to tie you down and fuck every hole in your body. I'm going to use you... for hours on end. I'm going to fill you with my cum and when I'm finished with you..." He took a deep breath, stroking at himself furiously as he spoke. "I'm going to brand you. Leave an unmistakable mark on you for all to see. I'll make sure everybody knows you're mine. And then you're going to thank me. And ask for more." He let out a whine that turned into a snarl as he felt his peak hitting. "Cum for me, my pet. Cum for your Master. Make as big of a mess as you can..." He cried out as he came, that heavy load shooting up onto his ribs and leaving him breathless, though he tried not to let it show too much in his voice. "...and then... tell me how it tastes when you clean it up with your tongue."

Wolfy squirmed as his master growled, the sound running up his spine and making him gasp for more. He shoved all four fingers in, fast and hard as he rolled his hips into the intrusion, panting with loud whines as he chased his peak as fast as he could. His words were strained with desire. 'master i want to cum for you, i want you so bad, please, ooh oh fuck please, master,' he said, bucking and just almost there as he heard his lover's breathlessness, imagining the mess on his ribs, dripping and bright and he bucked into his orgasm, gasping with a low moan of his own that turned into panting. Sliding his hand out, he curled his tongue around his fingers, gasping and whining. 'master it... it doesn't taste enough like you...' he cried, panting against his cum-slicked hand, 'it's not you, please.' Papyrus felt his breath against his bones as he finished cleaning that mess of himself off, gulping before he stammered out, "i need you berry... i love you so much. show everyone i'm yours...'

He gripped and twisted and made sure he got every last drop from that throbbing shaft. "Fuck, baby... I love you, too... and I'm gonna make sure you know just how much this weekend." He moaned softly as his tongue slurped at his fingers, doing nothing to stifle the noises he made while cleaning his own hand. "Hehehe, like blueberries and ice cream. Mmmm, maybe I should make a blueberry pie for you this weekend... you can eat it before I give you a cream pie and make you walk around town with it squishing between your legs." His giggle was absolutely giddy at the thought of how much his pet would be blushing at just the thought, nevermind the act itself. "We're going to have so much fun, baby. I can't wait to see you again."

His hips jerked with another long whine at the idea, unable to keep still. Again he forgot that his master couldn't actually see him, nodding with a deep flush of orange across his face. The lanky monster was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, gaze shyly darting to his own open door. He hurried to drag a blanket up over himself, hearing his brother walking around downstairs. The creak of the steps got his attention, and he couldn't help the whimper when those dark sapphire eyelights looked over at him.  
"Do not stay up all night," Sans said, flat and maybe just a little too easy, closing the door before going to his own room. Wolfy gulped and waited a moment before talking.  
"hes not... gonna want to talk," Papyrus commented, knowing the look his brother had given was one of warning, "he wants left alone."


	24. Keep Digging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of dub-con in this chapter

His brows rose as his pet went oddly quiet and he was just about to ask what was wrong when he heard that familiar voice in the background, his smile disappearing from his face. "Alright, I can respect that. I just... I hope he isn't too harsh on Papy. I feel... well... not _terrible_ , but... I didn't... want to come between them. Not really. I was jealous at first, but... but now I just want Papy to be happy and... your brother makes him happy. Just like you make _me_ happy and... I... I hope I make you happy, too." He hated how uncertain he felt. He'd made a bad choice and while he was eager to make up for it, he still felt bad for how things had played out. "I love you, Wolfy. Just talking to you it... it makes my soul all warm and fuzzy and glowy... hehehe, sorry if that sounded super cheesy, but... it's true." He looked down at his soul as if to confirm it and his smile returned at the sight of just how warmly it was glowing for his boyfriend, even when he wasn't there.

"he... he looked okay, but i only saw him a moment. he wasn't yelling, so whatever he went to do must've calmed him down," Wolfy said, and smiled as he shifted his hand to press at his sternum. He felt warm and light, even though he knew he was tired too, it gave him little trickles of energy and happiness. "you do, berry. i'm very happy and your voice makes me feel better. i might try to talk to my brother," he added, almost an afterthought," if he wants to tell me anything. sometimes he does." Wolfy shifted again, feeling like he wanted to just cuddle up to his boyfriend and get to watch the way their souls glowed together. The gentle and considerate touch Berry had had when he had held his soul was the best he had ever felt in his life. "i love you berry. i love you with everything i have."

The entirety of his soul was glowing as he smiled, a giddy little giggle escaping him as he felt the warmth of his soul spreading all over. "Oh, Wolfy... why do these stupid timelines have to be so unstable? I wish I could be there right now to just hold you. Well... maybe after a shower, first, but you know what I mean." He chuckled quietly as he looked down at himself. "Speaking of showers, I should probably go take one. And you heard your brother... 'Do not stay up all night.'..." It was eerie how easily he could hit the same tone of voice, enough to make a shiver run down his own spine. " _Nnnn_ , remind to never do that again. Hehehe. I love you so much, my Wolfy. I'm going to let you get some rest and try to sleep off what's left of my hangover. I think talking to you helped dull the pain a bit."

"please never do that again," he said right before he had asked that. He gave a soft whimper as he looked over himself, debating sleeping first rather than showering. He was rather comfortable and didn't really care about the mess right now. He was warm and snug and just felt perfectly good overall. "maybe have another bath together too, i liked that. goodnight berry, im glad to have helped your hangover."

"Definitely. Sweet dreams, my darling boyfriend. I'll to call tomorrow or you can call, whichever. Either way. I love you, baby. Goodnight." He made sweet little kissy noises at the phone before finally hanging up with a soft sigh. He was going to spoil the absolute shit out of his Wolfy this weekend. He didn't deserve such a wonderfully forgiving boyfriend, but if he made his Wolfy happy, he wasn't going to stop. He peered down at the phone and looked through the messages curiously, then dialed up Alphys' number to get things straightened out with her. "Hi! Yeah! Nono, we're fine. Yeah, no, he's fine, I swear, he's just passed out in his room right now. Yeah, it's been a hectic few days for both of us. I've uh... been a bit of a handful, to be honest. Neither of us were, uh... prepared for this sort of thing and it just... got a bit crazy. He's been keeping me safe and comfortable and I guess he just forgot to call. We'll both report in tomorrow, though. Yes, I'll make sure. Thank you, Captain. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and was about to lock it, when he noticed a voicemail that hadn't been listened to... it looked to be around the time the other Sans was getting impatient and... curiosity was getting the better of him. He peered over at the door, listening for a moment to make sure his brother was still asleep before hitting play and putting the phone to his ear.

At first it was silent, only the slight background of breaths letting him know that it hadn't been a mistake. He heard the other Papyrus start to say something, the title he used for his brother, only to have the other Sans hiss for him to be quiet, go outside. Another moment as the sound of a door closing filled the quiet, then a deep breath, calming and preparatory. "Papyrus I really hope you're alright. I... I know you might have had a hard time talking with your brother," the voice dropped, like thoughts had eluded him suddenly, making a sound like a huffing groan before he picked back up, "you know I hate talking to machines, Papyrus. Just... please call me," another minute of silence, but it hadn't hung up yet. "I love you."

He could feel himself trembling a bit at the sound of that voice. He'd heard it enough times to feel just how off it was here. He took a deep breath of his own and hung up the phone, setting it to the side as he stared at the floor. "I... am such an asshole." He winced as the lack of focusing his attention elsewhere suddenly had him very aware of his pounding head again. He peered over at the bottle of painkillers and grabbed them, popping a few of the scarce amount into his hand before swallowing them down dry. Then he was off the wash up, the quiet of the house magnifying the loudness of his thoughts. He had two monsters who loved him. Loved him and accepted that he loved both of them. But the other Sans... he still had his brother, but not in the same way he had Papy. He felt his soul sink. He loved Papy. They both did. And Papy loved both of them. Could... could his doppelganger accept that? Would he... be alright with someone else loving his boyfriend... with his boyfriend loving his brother more... openly? He shook his head, trying to make the thoughts go away. "I said there's nothing we can do about it right now, so stop worrying," he scolded himself and finished up washing, hopping out to dry off and check on his brother, then he was off to his room to change into a fresh pair of black leather pants that seemed to sit on his bones just right, then he threw on an oversized white sweater and his sleeveless jacket. He made sure to _actually grab his gold this time_ , then grabbed his own phone and headed downstairs, slipping on his boots before heading out the door. He was gone for hardly any time at all, simply settling his tab at Muffet's... and part of Papy's tab, too. With an exhausted huff he kicked his boots back off and headed upstairs, walking into Papy's room to linger over the bed, watching him sleep with a soft smile on his face. He always loved watching his brother sleep for a bit before waking him up... but today he was going to let the lazybones sleep all he wanted.

Papyrus shifted, making a noise as he curled around the pillow more, tucked up against his chest and neck, face halfway hidden by it. His knees nearly touched the lower edge of it. Adjusting, he made another noise, sockets squeezing as he fidgeted more, making a tooth-bearing grimace at something before settling back down. He was still in just his shorts from the other night, the blanket covering most of his shoulders and ribcage, though he'd tangled it around a leg.

His head tipped to the side at the grimace and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside him, reaching a hand down to run along his body while making soft shushing noises to try and settle him without waking him. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of dream would cause him to make that face. It looked bad. He frowned a bit and looked over that long body with a bit more appreciation before a small smile curled on his face.  
_I wonder_...  
He scooted over a bit more and let his fingers trail slowly up and down a bit of exposed leg, watching his brother's face intently to see if it changed... as many times as he'd had to literally drag his brother out of bed, he doubted he'd be waking him.

The touch to his leg had it shift, almost away, then settle back down, mumbling to himself before he scooted a little closer to sitting monster, the warmth and weight on the bed drawing him in more. His face changed a little, tongue poking out of his teeth as he tried to adjust again.

That soft blue soul fluttered in his chest at the shifting and he lifted his hand away while he adjusted, but brought it back the moment he was comfortable again. "You're so cute, Papy..." he spoke in a breathy whisper as he smiled even more warmly, slowly letting his gaze travel down that blanket-covered body again. His mouth curled in a look of daring determination as his gaze flitted back up to his brother's face, then down to the blanket. Slowly, carefully he started prying it away from his brother's body, simply wanting to get a look at him now that he was sober and not feeling like he might die. His breath caught in his non-existent throat as he looked over those smooth ribs, his hand almost instantly reaching out to touch them, hesitating only a moment as he looked to his brother's face before sliding his fingers over a bit of the exposed bone.

The touch to his ribs had his breath hitch, though it didn't wake him, his soul thrumming in soft flickers of pale orange as his brother slid that finger on him. It didn't stop, glowing a little brighter, as if to ask for more, the light filtering through his ribs to brighten everything in a honey tinge. Papyrus still lay silent, breath only shifting if he was touched, and even then it was only a soft noise that seemed only to acknowledge the interaction.

A gentle purring noise filled his ribs as his brother seemed to enjoy the soft touches and the more he touched while his brother stayed sleeping, the bolder he felt. He lifted up onto his knees, scooting a bit closer to let his hand trail behind that lanky body, his fingers running up and down the back of that sturdy spine, admiring the way it still held a fluid grace that no-one ever seemed to notice from the big, lazy skeleton. With a happy little sigh he leaned down and nuzzled his face gently agains this brother's neck, that hand gripping a bit at his lower spine as he started nibbling affectionately at the bone beneath his teeth.

The more he touched, the more he seemed to shift to have more of them, soft hums starting in his throat as his spine was caressed. He arched into the nuzzling, just a bit, his breath catching with a gasp as he felt his neck being nibbled, making him squirm and hug the pillow tighter with a low whimper. His soul pounded in his ribs, giving off more light the more he nibbled, and his hips arched as those searching fingers found a sensitive join in the vertebrae.

His head lifted to watch his whimpering brother, keeping his fingers working that spot that had him reacting so beautifully. He'd really only wanted to look at his brother... enjoy feeling him while he'd be able to vividly remember... but now... now he was curious to see how much he could do without his Papy waking up. Every morning over the years had been a struggle to rouse his big brother and suddenly he was finding it amusing just how vulnerable he was like this. He must feel truly comfortable and safe. At least, that was how Sans felt every time he slept with his brother and got the best rest. His fingers started trailing further down, slipping past the band of his shorts to slide down to his sacrum, toying with the ridges before he started playing with his holes, his soul glowing bright enough to show through that heavy sweater that was starting to slip off his shoulder.

The fingering at his spine only made him whimper more, his body writhing to keep the pressure on those sweet spots, starting to pant lightly and a soft flush coated his cheeks. He stilled as the fingers moved down off his hotspots, but as Sans touched his sacrum, it made his noises rouse again, whimpering low and louder, and he gave a firm roll of his hips as he pressed into a hole, his breath making a noise almost like he'd started to say fuck, but had trailed off in the softest part. His soul flared up as he kept touching, and his pelvis was glowing orange with readying magic arousal.

The orange glow was met with blue as he blushed hard at the noises his brother was making, his soft thighs already forming as he slowly started working those shorts down with his eyes locked on his brother's face to make sure he didn't start to wake while he worked. His breath got heavy as he worked the band down his femurs and looked at that softly glowing magic, his tongue slipping out and licking over his teeth hungrily. He knew monsters responded heavily to influence... and wondered if he could influence what it was his brother would form for him. Slowly he dipped down, keeping those eyes on that sleepy face before bringing it closer to the orange glow. He wanted his brother inside of him and could think of nothing more amazing as he slid that tongue out to lap gently at the raw magic that tasted so heavily of his brother. " _Hnnnn_... Papy..."

The only thing that had him make any distressing sound was from the returning chill against his magic, but the warmth of the other monster was banishing most of that cold, squirming as his magic was flaring up harder, ectoform appearing with a smooth, almost-damp pussy between his legs, thighs starting to squeeze together. Papyrus gave another low whimper, face hidden in the pillow as he kept feeling that soft press of another's influence, his magic shivering and shifting into an erection instead, beads of pre glistening at the tip and starting to trickle down.

Bright blue hearts lit up the area around his face and he was eager to gently lick that trickle of pre from the golden shaft floating before his face. It took so much willpower not to jump on it right then and there, but he was dying to have a taste and wrapped his mouth around him while peering up towards his face, though the pillow was blocking his view. He pressed his hands at the other's hips, slowly trying to rotate him onto his back to get better access, wondering why he was being so careful.  
_Maybe because you currently have his dick in your mouth? Not your usual wake-up routine._  
He nearly choked on the magic in his mouth at that thought before finally getting his brother settled, his hands moving to slide up along his thighs to work his shorts further down as his mouth worked slowly to get him nice and slick. Once enough pre had satisfied his hunger, he reached back to undo and slip out of those warm leather pants, letting the cold take that cock for only a moment as he crawled up and positioned that already dripping wet pussy over his brother. His eyelights rolled back and he moaned loudly when he pushed it inside of himself, the spark of magic almost overwhelming with his desire. "Ho-oly f-fuck, Papy..." He gently grabbed the sturdy ribs in front of him to keep himself steady as he slowly began to ride that cock, his blush face coming undone with the pleasure, and his gaze never wavering from his brother's face.

The muffled groan from having been moved was nothing compared to the sound he made from getting that warmth over his length, head lifting as the other choked. He didn't wake, not even after the cold brushed against his damp length, and another, lower groan was his response to the feel of being pressed into tight warmth. The loud moan had him shift, pushing his hips up, turning all the way to his back and letting the pillow slip from his grasp. The slow riding had his hips moving with him, just a little, the feel of hands at his ribs having his own come up, brushing over the smaller bones. 'Sans,' he muttered in his sleep, his voice breathy and almost begging. His soul flared up again, flickering in a lightshow of excitement at the attentions.

His own soul began to glow brighter in response, his face almost dopey with its blissed-out smile. "Mmmm, yes, Papy. You feel... s-so good..." His legs were trembling from the feeling, but he fought past it as he began to grind, whimpering as he tried to hold back the louder moans that tried to escape him. Everything felt so tight and warm and he wanted more. Needed more. He lifted up and dropped back down, careful not to drop too hard. He was having entirely too much fun seeing how far he could get while his brother was kept blissfully unaware. At this rate, he was fairly sure he could finish them both off without rousing the other monster. He grinned at the thought of having him wake up covered in juices with no recollection of how they got there. " _Haaahn_ , Papy... _haaah_ , fuck Papy." He leaned down as he started rolling his hips against him, those soft blue juices smearing all around him and trickling down as he felt himself getting close already. He couldn't be the only one... He looked down at those ribs and bit at his lower 'lip' in thought before carefully letting his hand slip under that bony cage, his fingers moving to brush against the glowing orange soul, watching to see his reaction as he captured it in his hand and carefully began rubbing on it to add to the stimulation.

All the shifting and warmth and those little held-back moans had the lanky monster slowly but surely being roused from his slumber, panting and whimpering the longer Sans went. The first brush of fingers had that dick twitch hard inside him, the hips underneath giving a hard buck as he took hold, and Papyrus gasped into a moan as he came and woke up at the same time. He hooded his sockets open, panting and entirely confused before he got sight of his brother, and groaned as he felt his cock still wanting more inside that snug, soaked heat. 'Sans... please tell me i'm dreaming,' he murmured, though he slid his hands up those chubby thighs and leaned back, letting his hips buck up again, 'fuck, why are you like this?' he asked, though it was breathy and lewd, grunting as he ground his hips in slow circles under his brother. 'fuck... Sans...'

" _Haaaahn_! P-Papyyyyy~!" When he felt the dick inside him give that finalizing throb, he clenched hard and felt those hot fluids coating his brother, his whole body twitching lightly at he came, that grip on the soul going firm before he pulled away and licked the leftover fluids from his fingers, smiling almost drunkenly down at the skeleton on the bed. "Mmmn, yeah... just a... just a really good dream." He sat up and arched into the motions, his smile growing at his woken Papy and his hands finding the other's, gripping them lightly as he guided them up to his hips to grip them down hard. "Papy, you... hnnn, you feel so good in me... like... it feels like fire inside me. So hot, but... _nnnn_ , b-but a... a g-good hot..." His eyelights rolled back as he started rutting against him more insistently, the slickness left from his release making him glide and swirl with ease and before long he was letting those sweet moans fill the air, not bothering to stifle them now that his brother was awake.

The squeeze to his soul had him moan louder, back arching as he started into a rocking pace underneath his brother, his breath coming in gasps and groans. 'd-dammit sans...' His fingers tightened over those hips, the moans he made making his soul swell as he started bucking, making the smaller, rutting monster bounce in his lap. 'f-fuck, fuck, sans... fuck...' he gasped, his focused limited to just that insistent pressure and warmth on his cock, squishing and grinding against him. He was already so close to another, just that loving, tight, gripping heat of Sans' cunt around him was pulling him headlong into another orgasm and he really wasn't going to fight it. Even as he gritted his teeth and growled out another peaking into him, he wasn't going to fight it. He wanted it,sweet stars he wanted it, even as bad as it would make him feel once he wasn't mentally deadlocked by lust and need.

"Papy~!" He had broken down to slightly drooling from the sheer ecstasy he got from feeling his brother pushing deep inside of him and it felt like they were so in sync that he could simply _feel_ his Papy getting close to filling him again. "Papy, please... _haaah_ , f-fucking... cu-cum in me... I need it... more, Papy. Ple _eee_ ase~! M-more!" As his body trembled, he slowly brought his body down to wrap his arms around his brother's neck, pulling him up a bit in a hug as he let him take over those hips completely. He cried out with his mouth just in front of those smooth teeth, tears filling his eyes as those bright hearts looked up into the bright lights of his brother's gaze. "Haaah, please, Papy! C-cum in me... moooore~! HaaaAAAHN~!" His body went rigid as he came again, those thighs clamping down hard on his hips as he pushed himself down as far as he could, holding himself steady before he leane din, pressing a desperate kiss to Papyrus' mouth and whimpering into him. "Haaah... P-Papy... I'm... nnnn, s-sorry... couldn't... _haaaah_ -help... help myself." He let his body go lax ontop of the other, wondering how many orgasms he could logically have in one day.

'd-dammit sans,' he murmured against that mouth, those hearted eyelights making him just feel so warm and happy despite himself, and he wrapped his arms around that slackened little form, 'c-can't keep surprising me like this, bro,' he added, letting their brows clink together as he hooded his sockets shut to catch his breath. Sweet stars he could get used to this, but that niggling guilt was already creeping up his spine and into his head.  
_good job, your boyfriend's already pissed at you, go ahead and fuck your brother again. no worries._  
Papyrus groaned with all the suffering in the world and fell back to the bed, still hugging Sans to his chest, feeling that overfilled cunt slipping up his dick and all their shared cum puddling out on his belly. 'fuck. why.' He slid a hand up to stroke along the smooth little skull, not really upset at him while also just... entirely unsure what he should do. He loved this. He loved that he could finally - _love_ \- his brother. But dammit if he didn't feel like shit for it.

Sans whimpered happily into the petting and with none of the crushing weight of guilt on his shoulders, he felt absolutely delightful. "Sorry, Papy, you just... nnnn, how did I not notice how fuckin' sexy you were before?" He nuzzled his nosebone into the side of his brother's face, letting out happy little whines as he hugged himself closer, that filled pussy twitching against his sensitive magic. "Or maybe I did and... just didn't know it... I always knew you were attractive. Even if you are a hopeless lazybones. Or well..." He lifted up to look deep into those sockets with a knowing smirk, those bright hearts twinkling with mirth. "You pretend to be one, at least. Nobody expects much from the laid-back lazybones Papyrus, huh?" He wiggled his face into the crook of his brother's neck, and feeling himself fit perfectly in the space had him letting out a soft, sweet sigh of contentment. "Mmmm, I love you, Papy."

'heh, caught me, bro,' he murmured, 'don't tell anyone. i can do lotsa stuff. i just don't wanna.' Papyrus groaned and brought the hand that had been stroking that skull to his own brow, massaging with the fingertips. 'ugh, this is not gonna help this weekend at all,' he added, more to himself than anything, 'he's already not talking to me, the fuck...' He draped his arm over his brother's shoulders with a sigh, feeling that comforting presence cuddling up and nudging into the crook of his neck with a pleasant little sigh. 'love you too, Sans.' He laid there, looking up at his ceiling like it was gonna start writing out what he should do, even though he knew something was needing to give. He couldn't just keep doing this, even if it felt amazing and made him so happy to finally not be gritting his teeth and holding back on himself anymore... but he also felt like the worst boyfriend in existence. Papyrus sighed again, giving Sans a few light slaps on the back. 'alright, cmon bro, up, up, if you don't want me dozing off again.'

"...okay, doing the dishes was one thing, but actively trying to get out of napping? Who are you and what have you done with my Papy?" He groaned at the tapping and let his body go into full dead weight, though he knew his brother could easily oust him. He simply sat there contemplating whether or not he actually wanted to get up off of him or not... and the more he laid there, the less he felt the need to move. He enjoyed this feeling. This closeness after years of being pushed away emotionally. "I finished running errands and then, well... this..." he wiggled his hips, shuddering softly at how he shifted inside of him, "I could go for a nice long nap to finish sleeping off this bit of hangover. I already called Alphys, so you don't need to worry about that. But if you reeeeally wanna go, I won't stop you." However, he wasn't going to actively help him by moving his body either. He was quite enjoying the warmth.

'no? i'd love to nap again, i thought you wanted me up?' he answered, looking confused at what exactly was being expected of him. 'sans you have a bandage on your hand i wasn't gonna let you get it soaked right after i wrapped it up.' He shivered at the shifting, feeling it move him just a bit, slacking back into a lounge and letting his head drop to the bed. 'can we get the blanket back? dunno what you did with it. fuck, how much of that did i sleep through?' Papyrus petting along his skull again, enjoying getting to hold him. To not worry about being awkward about having to suppress himself while showing his brother affection. At not having to worry about if he was being too loving, too close or clingy. The overprotectiveness had stemmed from that, from being unable to really give Sans as much of the attention he wanted to, for fear of making it too much, for fear of going too far. Now he could. 'i love you, bro...' he whispered, hooding his sockets closed, 'i love you so much.'

"Hehehe, oh, I got you up alright." He chuckled quietly to himself before shifting his head up to look around, reaching for the blanket he'd scooted off to the side of the bed and dragging it over the both of them once he'd gotten ahold of it. "You slept through pretty much all of the first half. Hm... maybe I should start waking you up like this in the mornings. They'd be a lot less stressful that way." Once the blanket was securely in place, he nuzzled his head up next to his brother's skull again, humming happily as one arm wrapped behind his neck while his free hand came up to stroke along the side of that angular face. "I love you too, Papy. You make me so happy." His own sockets fluttered shut and after a while, the stroking to the other's face slowed until he was completely still, breathing softly against his brother's jaw as he slept.

It took the elder sibling a bit longer to doze off, his mind a storm of hazy thoughts and tired concern. All the things that had happened in the last few days, hell, barely in the last - _week_ -. He rubbed his brow and tried to calm his thoughts enough to not start fidgeting. Sans looked way too comfortable and perfect tucked up on his chest and 'belly', content to doze with his brother. It'd been a couple years since he'd last let Sans sleep with him, when his sexual frustration had hit a peak and it was all he could do to not fantasize about his baby brother. He'd spent months reining in his libido until he could snuff it with a few well-practiced thoughts and phrases, though only if he couldn't see or hear the other skeleton. He wasn't entirely sure how long it took him until he fell asleep, but he did know his dreams were a strange mix of lust and guilt, both feeding into each other until he wasn't sure what exactly he should feel. Only that he'd have a nice warm honey glow of ectoflesh waiting for when he woke up.

~ ~ ~ ~

No dreams. No nightmares. Just sweet, peaceful sleep. All he could hear, all he could smell, was his brother. That deep breathing when he was well and truly out of it, that dirty smoky scent mixed from his brother himself as well as the room around them.  
As the day wore on, he groaned and started to fidget, those sockets slowly cracking open as he realized where he was. Who he was with. "Mmmmm... Papy..." His voice was a soft whisper as he pressed in closer, taking a deep breath of that scent before letting out a sigh that bordered on moaning. He couldn't get enough of him. Slowly he began kissing along the clavicle and shoulder in front of him, his hands working meticulously down his body, taking their time to touch every rib in their exploration before moving to touch the front of his spine... only to meet resistance. A brow bone perked and he leaned back to peer down as he pressed lightly into that honey-colored magic.  
Oh.  
A deep blue blush covered his face and he felt his soul begin to pick up its pace with excitement. His hand slid down the side of his brother's waist, gliding and groping the warm flesh affectionately, slowly making its way further down to grip his hip, his thumb rubbing against his hipbone before trembling digits started in towards his thigh. "Hnnnn... P-Papyyyy..." He didn't want him to keep surprising him like this, but... what if... he didn't wake up? He wanted it so bad and he could feel his own magic responding to the situation, that dripping wet pussy making him squirm. "Paaa- _haaaaa_ py, p-pleeease wake up." He reached around and gripped his thigh tightly, pulling him in close to that wet heat as he leaned up and started nibbling and kissing at his brother's neck. "Pleeeease. Papyyyy, I neeeeed yoooou." He whined a bit more loudly, letting his kisses trail up higher along his jaw as he moaned. "Pleeeease."

He woke a lot easier than before, groaning as he rolled a bit, taking the small skele with him. 'five more minutes,' he complained, even though he felt the pressing warmth and grip. He made a cut-off whimper and pressed his face into the pillows, trying to ignore the warmth, that tingling need between his legs and he wanted to ignore it. To make it go away so he wouldn't feel bad for enjoying it. He could feel the almost desperate way his brother was attending to his jawline, and he squeezed his sockets harder. 'please, sans... not... not right now.' His voice was clearly groggy, and he hoped Sans didn't think it was because of how he felt that he didn't... Papyrus groaned and sat up, hugging his brother in closer as he pressed his cheek atop that skull. 'i love you,' he whispered, 'just... i'm still feeling like shit about... a lot of things.'

Without hesitation he slid his arms up and around his brother's waist, hugging him tightly as he trembled, still squirming from the slick warmth between his legs. "O-okay, Papy. S-sorry. I... l-love you, too." He nuzzled his face into the side of that neck again and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Ugh, why did this have to be so frustrating? He wanted to feel good. He wanted to make Papy feel good. Why did this have to be so complicated? With a long sigh he started to settle down enough so that he wasn't squirming, but still let a smile curl on his face as he lifted his head up enough to look at his brother's face. "So... _hehehe_ , have some good dreams over there?" He leaned up and gently kissed the other's nosebone, giggle softly before settling back down and cuddling on him.

'i dunno if good is really the most accurate,' he groaned, rubbing his brow as he slumped into the bedding, trying to forget they had work as well as all the other issues piling up in his head. He started that mental chant that would work at banishing his arousal and ectoform, taking a few slow, deep breaths to really try to kick it. Leaning his head back, he huffed, almost childishly. 'do we really hafta go to work? can't i just stay home and pretend i'm sick?'

A familiar groan left him as he rolled those eyelights and lifted himself above his brother on all fours. "Papyyyy, come on, you lazybones! You've had plenty of sleep and getting out of the house will be good for you." He leaned down to wrap his arms around those broad ribs before pulling him up into a sitting position, a mischievous sparkle in those bright blue eyes. "Don't make me drag you out of bed, mister. We both know what I'm capable of." He chuckled and slid out of Papy's lap to scoot behind him, nudging him towards the edge of the bed to get him going.

'but Saaans,' he started as he let himself become limp and useless. The lanky monster fell gracelessly off his bed, slumped on the floor like a pile of ragged cloth. 'i can't, everything is too difficult. what is life.' He looked up, his eyelights mimicking his brother's large, shining ones, pouting with a huff.

Before everything that had happened, he had been quite limited in his arsenal of tactics for getting his brother up, but now... a sly little smirk curled on his face as he crawled over to the edge of the bed to look down at his lump of a brother. "Papyyyy... If you don't get up and go downstairs to eat breakfast..." He slid gracefully from the bed and in a swift motion had his knees on either side of his brother's skull, that glistening, wet pussy held tantalizingly over his head. "You'll be eating a different breakfast right here instead. So, unless you wanna be even more guilt-ridden, I suggest you get your ass up and get ready." He set his hands on his hips, looking quite proud of himself for coming up with such a fool-proof tactic.

'h-holy,' he stammered, laying there shivering under his brother, with that tempting sweetness quite literally staring him in the face. He licked his mouth, but cringed back and relented, grimacing as he nodded, sockets squeezed shut. 'okay okay s-sorry bro, just... um... l-lemme get up? yer... heh, kinda hold'n me hostage here.'

"Mwehehehe! The Magnificent Sans is victorious once again!" He lifted a fist for a quick victory pose before swinging his leg over and sitting behind his brother, helping to lift him up into a sitting position before wrapping his arms around him from behind, a smug smile spread on his face. "Sorry, Papy. Just wanted to see how effective of a tactic that would be. Apparently my calculations were spot on." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the side of his brother's skull before looking at the clock. They still had plenty of time to get ready before starting their day, so his first stop was the bathroom to get nice and scrubbed up so he could look his best for work today.

'y-yeah, spot on bro,' he murmured, rubbing his face, 'really got me pussy whipped now,' he added, giving a grin he kind of hoped Sans didn't see, even as he left the room to get ready. Papyrus draped his arms over his knees, watching the empty room for a few silent moments. So much was so different now, but... he guessed he couldn't really help it. Pushing up off the floor, he started to scrounge around for clean clothes, or, well... cleaner clothes. He didn't even think he'd bother with a shower, pulling the first things that didn't look completely terrible on. He was making his way downstairs when he stopped, just a few steps form the banister, looking over the house. It was all the same. nothing had changed - the couch and tv and table, kitchen... everything was the same. Similar to how the other skeletons' house was, with some blaring differences. But here, everything was normal as it was a week ago. The things, anyhow. He rubbed his sternum, feeling happy and heavy all at once.

As manhy showers as he'd taken over the past few day, it didn't take him too long to get completely clean this time, even with taking a minute to, er... relieve himself of that ectoform. Now that he had a better idea of what felt good to him, it wasn't all that hard to find pleasure in handling it himself... even if it was far more fun with a partner. He stopped as he walked out of the bathroom, stark naked and sparkling clean, looking at his brother with a bit of confusion on his face. He looked entirely too lost in thought. He could only imagine why. He decided to leave him alone for the moment and went to his room instead, getting dressed in his normal grey shirt and shorts and of course his bandana... but today he added his soul necklace and that favorite sleeveless jacket, stroking at the fur lovingly before he looked at his gloves, contemplating a moment before stick out his tongue at them. He dug out a pair of fingerless gloves he'd bought in the Capitol and checked his mirror. Those bright blue eyes lit up with stars. He was in love with the way he was looking now. He didn't look all that different, but he certainly _felt_ different. He felt a bit more confident now that he knew he wasn't the only monster in the Underground who saw his attractive features. A soft blue blush crept up on his features and he giggled quietly to himself before turning to grab his phone, stopping as something shiny caught his attention from under the bed. He reached down to pull out the metal leash of his lover's, letting it glide between his fingers for a moment before he clipped it onto a belt loop and tucked the end into his back pocket. He thumbed the metal chain for another moment before grabbing his phone and heading down the stairs to find his brother. "Hey, Papy! Are you doing alright?"

Papyrus had broken his train of thought and gone downstairs, currently in the kitchen making himself some toast, already guzzling down on a bottle of honey as he waited on the toaster to finish. He looked over at his brother as he came over, shrugging before refocusing on the appliance. 'jus waitin on the bread to transform to toast,' he said, almost sounding normal. He was still trying to not let his head get bogged down with thinking thoughts. Looking over at the smaller monster, he tried to ignore the changes, to just accept them and continue on. But the chain got his attention, balking and shifting to where he didn't have to see it, even if he could still hear where it clinked against the fabric-covered bones. He could tell it was likely a leash, and - nonono stop thoughts, quiet down. Two more days, it's fine, shut up. He prodded the toaster until the slightly-burnt food came up, fetching it out and starting to drizzle the honey over it with nothing but the comment, 'honey this put honey on it eat it with your face honey food.'

Sans let out a sigh and shook his head a bit at his brother's choice of breakfast. "Papy, that can't be all you're going to eat. Let me make you some French toast, too. At least that has some substance to it." He was already moving around the kitchen to pull out ingredients, then getting the pan heated on the stove, pausing for a moment to flex his re-bandaged hand to make sure he wasn't overdoing it. It felt like it was healing nicely. He looked over at his brother as he started talking nonsense to himself, his brows crinkling in concern before he let out a frustrated whine. "Papyyy... are you going to be okay?" He moved over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his face into those ribs as he tried to comfort his brother the best way he knew how.

'yeah, prolly,' he muttered, folding up the crisped-up bread and sweet syrup to start into it, patting his hugging arm was he tried to choke the food down. He finished the first piece and didn't bother with the second, sighing as he left it on the counter. 'nah, Sans... i'm not... i'm not really that hungry. i'll be alright.' He didn't move out of the hug, standing there as he tried to banish all use of thought, just idly picking at the piece of toast he'd put aside. He'd probably be better later, when he'd had time to calm down and sit out in the cold without having his brother as a constant reminder of what he was feeling worst about. He wouldn't have his phone, since the other skeleton didn't want to talk to him, so he just picked the darkest burnt bits off the toast and stood there quietly. 'heh, maybe make tacos or somethin tonight? i'll prolly be hungry by then.'

He let out another little whine, holding onto his brother for a while longer, enjoying the contact while hoping it was doing something positive for the other. But he knew he needed time. This was a stressful situation for his Papy and while things had worked out... well... spectacularly for himself, he didn't know how it would work out for his brother. He knew the other Sans loved him. But how forgiving would he be? Maybe he'd try to talk to him first... if the other Sans wanted it. With a quiet sigh, he let his brother go and moved to the counter to start mixing up enough ingredients for himself. "Alright, Papy. I'll make the tastiest tacos ever, just for you." He turned a bright smile to the other before returning a more sullen gaze to his food, dipping the bread and letting it soak for a bit before cooking it in the hot pan. He prayed the next couple of days would go by quickly so this tense atmosphere would stop lingering so heavily.

When his brother let go, he gave a soft sigh, leaving the abused toast alone before heading over to the table, sitting with his honey, and just occasionally having a sip of it as he waited. He didn't want to just leave for work, even if he'd be trying to figure out what to do to distract himself from thinking too much. He had some random crap in the sentry station he could read over, and probably get in a a few naps. He just didn't have the energy to really - _do_ \- much about it. Papyrus was more upset that he couldn't even message with his boyfriend. It usually helped make the day go by, to get to have a casual conversation throughout the shift and just make him feel better to know he was doing alright. But now he didn't want anything to do with him right now, and shit he was thinking too much again. Just fucking... focus on everything here, maybe. He looked up at his brother, wanting to ask but also not wanting to know how he was dealing with the whole thing. He seemed fine, but he could be hiding it just as well as he'd hidden the attraction. It seemed like ignoring things was a lot easier for the skele than it was for him.

With his breakfast finished, he poured himself a glass of milk and headed to the table, stopping with a bit of surprise to see his brother still there. He'd more than half expected him to make a break for it like he usually did when he didn't want to deal with something. His gaze softened as he took his seat, taking a bite of his breakfast as he tried to think of something to say. He washed it down with a bit of milk before letting that gentle voice finally break the silence. "He loves you. A lot... a lot more than I even realized. He... already knew about your feelings for me, right? So... this couldn't have been that big of a surprise. I think... maybe he just needed a bit of time to collect himself. I'm sure if... if we explain, he'll... he'll forgive you, Papy. I'm sure of it." He let his gaze linger a little longer on his brother before dropping back to his breakfast to start chowing down.

Papyrus knew his brother made a lot of sense, and he tried to focus on that reasoning, but too much was just making him feel like he'd lost him, even if a bit. If he'd thought perhaps Sans wouldn't reciprocate the feelings, or that if he did, he'd not be as eager to do all those things with him just yet. Or that perhaps he'd of not given in, even after that mess the other night. Fuck, he was letting himself think again, and he folded his arms to let his head drop to the table. 'i wish i was as sure, bro,' he mumbled against the smooth surface, 'i wish i could just not be... so goddamn worried. i feel like shit for how much i... enjoy all this. for how happy i am and it's fucking... it's the worst,' he said, unable to meet his brother's gaze, looking over at the far wall, sockets hooded and eyelights dim. 'i feel like i shouldn't be upset but... that the more i think about anythin the worse it gets. he fucking - _trusted_ \- me, and what did i do with it?' his voice turned a little more sour, angry at himself for everything and none of it. He let his brow thunk to the table. 'how do you deal with it?'

"It?" He finished off his milk and pushed his now empty plate away from him, thinking for a moment before sighing softly. "You mean like... the fact that my brother is sexually attracted to me? Or that I cheated on my boyfriend with him? Or the possibility that I may have destroyed or at least hurt his relationship with _his_ boyfriend?" He leaned back in his chair, rubbing lightly at his sternum as he let his gaze linger on the sad lump that was his brother leaning on the table. "Simple. I pretend it isn't a problem. It'll either work out or it won't, but life goes on either way. Even if the worst happens, I'll eventually heal. I... I tried to deal with... the possibility of you leaving the same way, but..." He turned his gaze towards the floor, his entire demeanor screaming sadness as he slumped a bit in his seat. "That... it didn't work so well... so... I guess, I just know... so long as I have you... nothing else really matters." He let his gaze flicker up to his brother for only a moment before turning back to his lap with a soft blush covering those sweet cheeks.

Papyrus gave a heavy sigh, shoulders possibly merging with the table from slumping into the wooden surface so much. 'guess i can't do that like you can, then,' he groaned, unable to even look up, 'i just... fucking fell like hell. like no matter what i do i fucked up and i shouldn't have felt like it would be okay...' he said, making a constant staccato of his forehead interacting with the table, 'i can't pretend i didn't enjoy everything, that it wasn't great, even for sloppy drunk sex...' his face flushed a bit at that, despite himself feeling bad. He managed to push himself up and lean back in his chair, trying to not look at his brother. 'i just... if i could have done it different. not just... possibly thrown out what i had with him. if he even wants to keep seeing me after this weekend. i'm just... scared.'


	25. Pleas

His own face went darker at his brothers mention of... how good it was... feeling more than a little happy that he'd enjoyed it, even if he still felt like crap for doing so. "I... know what you mean... but there's nothing we can do about it now. We... made our choices and now we deal with the consequences. And whatever happens, happens." He gathered up his dishes and stood to walk around the table, moving to his brother to thunk his brow against the side of the other's skull. "I love you, Papy. We'll get through this." With a soft sigh, he turned and headed to the sink to wash off his dishes and set them out to dry, then headed back to the table with his cigarettes out, knocking a few from the pack before handing them off to his bro. "Here. I'm, uh... sorry for giving you so much grief about these over the years. For nagging you about... well, everything. I only... I only ever wanted to see you happy... and now I've... fuck." He tried to still the trembling in his hands, forcing his smile to stay on his face as he held the black sticks out.

The little thunk helped, a slight smile to his mouth as he tried to listen, even as his mind tried to tell him it was bullshit and he was fucking terrible for everything. He got up after he took the cigarettes, putting a hand to his skull after tucking the smokes away. 'no, you just... wanted to make sure i was happy, like you said. you thought it was something i needed to stop doing to be happier. its okay, bro,' Papyrus sighed, looking over at the door, 'i jus wish it could be over with. this fucking waiting is kill'n me, Sans.' He went over and shived his feet in his shoes, trying to not look back and beg to just sleep until the weekend. to just get to it and be done with all this fucking worrying. He fiddled with the cigs and lighter in his pocket, thinking about just calling off and doing just that. Just sleep the time away. At least his dreams weren't any worse than being awake right now.

 _Seeing you like this is killing me._  
He rubbed at his sternum, right above his soul, before joining his brother at the door to pull his boots on. He pulled his own cigarette out and clenched it between his teeth before opening the door to head out into the cold, waiting for his brother at the bottom of the stairs so they could walk together. He was silent for most of the trip, the only noise the clicking of his lighter as he got his smoke going, distracting himself with the smoke as they walked through town. He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he nearly tripped over a little rabbit child as it ran out in front of him, looking him over before its eyes lit up in wonder.  
"Hey! You're Sans, right?"  
"Huh? O-oh. Yeah. is something the matter?" He blinked in confusion at the child, looking over to see a small group of them huddled together and whispering... it looked like most of them were giggling girls.  
"Nooo! Me and my friends were just sort of wondering... do you have a girlfriiiend?"  
He felt his face flush at the question and he looked between the child in front of him and the others off to the side giggling more openly now that their friend had gutsied up to ask. "Oh! Um... Well, no. I.. I have a boyfriend, actually. Why?"  
The child's ears drooped, as did a lot of those in the group, while letting out a collective _'awwww...'_  
"No reason!" The child perked up a bit more as their friends started calling for them to come back and together they ran off, leaving behind a very confused looking little skele.  
"Well that was... weird?" He lifted a brow as he looked up towards his brother questioningly before starting down the path again.

Papyrus had to admit, the distraction of the cluster of girls had helped his mood just a little. He actually managed a genuine grin as he trailed after his confused-looking brother. 'i think you just broke all their new dreams, bro,' he commented when they were safely out of the area, 'you've been get'n a lot more attention. it's like you get a boyfriend and they just start - _flocking_ \- to ya.' He'd not had that problem, at least. Not really - a couple of others had kinda flicked their gaze in his direction once he'd... he broke off that thought. He might not even - _have_ \- a Master after this weekend. He tried not to let his linger but the thought of him just... gone... Papyrus pulled up a cig and lit it, trying to keep his mind on just his breathing, drawing smoke in and out. 'you need to get anythin for dinner after work?' he asked, making his way around a buried rock that he only saw at the second to last moment, 'i could prolly use more to drink, to be honest. but i don't wanna go to Muff's, she'll wanna chat and I'm... not up for talkn' to her about this. even vaguely.'

"Oh!" His face lit up with a bright blue that he tried to hide under his hood, chuckling to himself with embarrassment before taking a nice long drag from his cigarette. "It's... kind of nice. This attention. Like... monsters actually see me, instead of treating me like... like some background noise." He stuck the cig back in his mouth, clenching it in his teeth as he shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking a rock free from its snowy confines before continuing on. "Ummm, yeah. We're out of pretty much all the taco ingredients right now. Shells, meat, lettuse, salsa... I think even my taco sauce supply is getting low. I planned on going there after work. Want me to grab some alcohol while I'm there?"

'minute you're not available, everyone's interested,' he had to chuckle, though he paused as they were getting in view of his station, rubbing his neck as he puffed idly on that cig, 'y-yeah, if you... don't mind. and...' he took the stick out of his teeth with a smoky sigh, 'sorry im a mess, bro. you're try'n to help, i know... im just... having a hard time handlin' it.'  
_you're a fucking wreck and you've only got yourself to blame, you mean?_  
...ugh, stop thinking. 'a-anyhow, jus... um... i'll see ya at home?' he offered, trying and failing to look any better than he'd been before they left the house.

"I know, Papy, I just... I wish I could do more. But I am..." He shuffled his feet into the snow as they stopped in front of that familiar station, staring down at the piles he made at his toes before looking up at his brother with a soft smile. "I am glad that... you're not hiding everything from me anymore. That... you're not pretending like everything is alright like you used to." The soft blue glow of his soul was visible from behind his shirt, the light reflecting in the translucent orange charm hanging from his neck and making it look like it, too, was glowing. "I feel... happy... that you're treating me like a grown monster now. Even if I had to act like a complete ass to get you to do it." He stuck out the tip of his tongue past his cigarette before taking the stick out and holding it between his knuckles as he swooped in to wrap his arms around his brother, squeezing him tightly. "I love you, Papyrus. I'll see you later." He leaned back with a stern little glare. "And try not to sleep for the whole shift. Even if your personal life is a little hellish right now, you have work to do." His face quickly morphed back into that familiar bright grin as he let him go and started down the trail at a brisk pace, waving back at his brother as he popped the cig back into his mouth and went to go get his day started.

Papyrus couldn't promise much about staying awake, but he tried. He read and reread everything at his station, watched the snow fall for all of five minutes before trying to fish out his phone to message... before remembering he hadn't even bothered to bring it. He didn't want to talk to him, he didn't have anyone else he had anything much to say to that it couldn't wait until he saw them again, aside from Sans... but his brother was working too, if he really wanted to tell him something, he'd just pop over and say he was patrolling. It wasn't that big of a stretch to say while on shift. He dozed off with his face in the papers, having finished the last cigarette long ago. He didn't have anything to focus on that wasn't a pain in the ass to think about right now, so he tried to just get past it with the only pastime he knew that wasn't totally boring. Even if it would get him snapped at if Alphys happened to decide to make a check, but she usually didn't come out past Waterfall. Too cold, she'd just have someone else check on the area. They might not rat Papyrus out today for actually - _being_ \- at work and somewhat being conscious every hour or so.

Sans on the other hand, was very awake and energetic about getting back to work, feeling like he had a purpose that didn't involve him getting naked and messy... not that that wasn't an appealing activity, but variety was the spice of life. It felt like he was getting absolutely bombarded today by monsters who needed his help. One lovely feline lady needed help getting her brother down from a tree he'd gotten stuck in. Another stopped him to ask for directions to Snowdin. He was fairly certain she'd lived there longer than he had. And a sweet little bunny girl had asked for his help finding her glasses, afraid she might have dropped them in the snow. When he pointed out they were on top of her head, she blushed furiously and giggled and gave him a piece of paper before running off. A phone number. It was his fifth one today. What in the world had gotten into everybody? He looked down at himself and blushed softly, scratching lightly at his jaw before lighting up another cigarette. His second of the day. He'd only changed his clothing a bit... and started smoking, but that wasn't attractive... was it? He thought about his brother, not thinking about the smell, but just the sight of him leaning against a wall with that smoke curling from his mouth. Mental Papyrus turned to look at him, giving him that lazy smile and a quiet ''sup, bro?' and wow, was it warm outside today or what? He whined as he rubbed at his face, trying to make the blushing stop. He checked the time, and oh good! His shift was over! Time to get distracted by shopping and cooking... for his brother... for dinner. They both needed to eat, so he obviously wasn't doing it specifically for his Papy. For _Papy_. Not his. His whining continued all the way to the store, making sure to put out what was left of his cigarette and throw it away before entering the shop. He knew where everything was, so it didn't take him very long to get everything he needed, along with some whiskey and a clear alcohol called vodka. He took it all up to the counter and a rather plump bunny lady started tallying up his order, stopping at the alcohol to look at him.  
"Going to have a fun night tonight are we? You should try mixing the vodka with some orange juice. It's really tasty! I can grab some for you if you like!"  
He blinked at her, looking at the vodka before modding. That did sound a little healthier than drinking straight booze. "Thank you. I'll definitely give that a try." He gave her a bright smile and she blushed before hopping off to grab the juice and finish ringing up his order. He paid for the groceries and got his receipt before heading out, looking over the prices on the piece of paper before noticing the numbers at the bottom of the slip. Six.

He ended up dozing right through the end of his shift, not waking until he had Doggo prodding him with an unsinged dog treat. He thanked the canid, especially when he mentioned not tell'n anyone he'd found him dozed off on a heap of notepaper, and made a mental note to get him some more dog treats. Though part of him figured the other monster knew he'd get such a thing for it, so it may have just been because he'd get the box that he'd decided to not tell. Either way, the skeleton was pretty in the clear, and teleported to the house, landing on the porch before unlocking the door and heading in. Huh, Sans wasn't here. He shrugged and figured perhaps he'd had a bit of mishap at the shop, maybe they were out of something or he was waiting in line or such. Stretching, he heard several pops of joints, and he groaned, feeling a little better. Physically at least. Deciding he'd get a quick shower to give his bro time to make dinner, he headed up and grabbed a towel, closing the door and tossing the clothes aside. One of them almost made it all the way in the hamper, hanging off the side. Once he'd gotten the water to where he liked it, he went in, and was going to wash up, but stood under the water for a bit first. He didn't have to make himself not think when he showered. He could enjoy the sound of the pattering drops on the area around him, hos it felt along his bones, tracing down his being like loving caresses. He gave a soft smile as he felt likely the most relaxed he had all day, not being bothered by his own thoughts. Not worrying about anything, just... having time to himself without anything else intruding. The warm way the steam filled the room and made everything seem almost surreal. He almost could doze off in here, he'd done it plenty before. But today he didn't quite have that bit of mental peace that would let him do that, and he instead let himself get lost in the false rain, forgetting he needed to actually wash and not just rinse for a long time. When he finally did get to washing, he started at the top and worked his way down.  
He sucked in a hard breath when he started tracing down his ribs, almost forgetting they were his fingers, and not one of the two Sanses that were touching at the sensitive spots on him. He flushed to himself, sockets hooded shut, as he let that thought keep going. He rubbed his sternum in one hand, the other moving down to his iliac crest, gripping just hard enough to imagine it was his Master... demanding of him... while the one at his ribs was his brother, calming and giving and... 'shit shit shit, stop that,' he scolded himself, hands jolting off himself, and the warmth in his bones had nothing to do with the heat of the shower. Fuck, he'd love to fucking rub one out in the shower, imagining the two of them focusing on him, but he just... he needed to not think. Papyrus grabbed his head and growled at himself.

He'd stopped to give directions to the Librarby to a boy dog who looked about his own age, and he'd never seen him before. He must be visiting from the Capitol. At least this one had had the decency to at least ask if he was interested in getting his number... he almost felt bad for declining.  
_You've already caused enough trouble by being a little frisky butt, don't cause more!_  
He hurried home, already running late as it was and was actually rather relieved to hear the shower going when he came inside. It felt good having him come home after work instead of just heading to Muffet's. His soul seemed to sing as he kicked off his boots and headed into the kitchen, getting right to business with cooking. He hummed and danced happily as he got everything prepared and before long he had everything set up at the table, his face lighting up at how good it felt to prepare something so nice for his brother.  
_For dinner dammit._  
He huffed at his own thoughts and looked up towards the second story with a slight frown. His brother was taking a rather long time. Maybe he should check on him? He headed up the stairs, listening to the running water as he approached the bathroom door and lifting his fist to knock. Why wasn't he knocking? His soul thudded quietly in his chest as he grabbed the door handle carefully and turned it, opening the door silently as he snuck into the steam-filled room.  
_You shouldn't be doing this. He's going to get mad at you._  
He swallowed quietly as he moved closer to the shower, keeping close to the wall as he eyed the curtain and leaned in closer, trying to peek carefully without drawing attention to himself.

The lanky monster was too far gone to have noticed him even if he had knocked. He was busy digging his fingers in almost harshly at the really good spot in his ribs that he imagined his Master was clawing at, while the other hand was busy at his magic, working his palm along that shaft as he leaned at the wall. He'd been edging himself for the last few minutes, imagining having that dark monster hissing in his earhole about how he wasn't allowed to finish yet, make his brother work for it. Make the little skele pump him harder. He gasped and squirmed in place, trying to not beg that imaginary brother to make him cum, hips shivering in restrained bucks. The water didn't help any, feeling warm all over his orange ectoform, soul flaring as he kept the thoughts of the two other skeletons, working at him, driving him mad while holding him back. Papyrus hissed under his breath, feeling it right there, ready, almost there, but again his Master told him to stop. Told him he wasn't going to come. He was going to be a good pet and hold out. 'please,' he rasped, begging low at those figments as he kept working. The claws near-twisted into bone, almost burying in to marrow, hearing his lover telling him to quiet. He still had his brother at his lower half, watching him with glittering, starry eyelights. Daring him to disobey with a grin. Telling him it was okay, he could cum. He imagined the two glancing at each other, and his breath hitched in a heavy flush, hips jerking as he couldn't hold out anymore, gasping a choked moan into the shower, only staying up from how he'd braced himself against the wall.

Oh sweet heavenly stars above! He about choked and sputtered and tripped all over himself at the sight of what he'd walked in on. Before... everything... he would have turned and quickly made his exit. But now he couldn't tear his eyes away and his magic was making his shorts feel incredibly uncomfortable. The way his brother was touching himself and the noises he was making... it was almost too much. But when he'd utter that quiet, begging word, that was it. It was too much and he couldn't stand it. He turned and left the bathroom, completely forgetting to close the door behind him as he shot into his room, _definitely_ remembering to close this one before he all but ripped his shorts off and started pumping mercilessly at that slick cock, screwing his sockets shut tight as he brought back that vivid imagery. In his head he didn't turn and run, but stripped naked and joined his brother in the shower, happily finishing him off and letting him fill his mouth with that sweet, tangy cum. He panted heavily as he flopped back on his bed, limp and spent and smiling stupidly, regardless of the fact that his shirt was stained with blue and he had a few droplets on his face. Ugh. Why did his brother have to be so goddamn sexy _and_ not in the mood for sex?! With a frustrated groan he stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a clean shirt and loose grey sweatpants before heading downstairs to take his place at the table, looking far more relaxed than when he'd gotten home.

He huffed and panted as he stood, letting that orange release disappear down the drain, eyelights hazy and pale as he stared off at nothing. Fuck, that had been... stars... so good. He hooded his sockets shut as he tried to not linger on the thoughts. There was the very real possibility he'd not have the other monster after this weekend. He was jsut tormenting himself, but damn if it's hadn't been so very hot. He finished making sure he was rinsed off, letting the shower run a bit longer before getting out to dry off. He noticed the door was open, and his post-orgasm mind wondered if he'd closed the door or not. The scent of food was wafting in, so Sans was home... it was a few more minutes of him wandering over to his room to find some - _actually_ \- clean clothes to change into, having the thought that maybe he should ask his brother to remind him how to do laundry. He knew he had to use the machines, but he always forgot which settings to use for what, and eventually just stopped bothering. Sans often would have a day where he'd go an clean everything, and he'd just not have to ask. It eventually got done. But his guilty mind was conjuring everything he could feel ashamed for, up to and including being a lazy slob of a sack of bones. Gritting his teeth, he tugged on the tanktop and pants and went downstairs. 'uh, hey bro, s-sorry i kept ya waiting,' he said, taking a seat and looking over the ready meal. Something else he never did. Sans cooked all the time. Sans always made sure they ate a decent meal, whereas Papyrus would have just eaten whatever he could grab out of the cabinet and drop in his mouth. 'lost track of time up there.'

Sans didn't even notice his brother had come downstairs, too busy fidgeting with his pants and staring at the bright colors of the veggie parts of the meal, but when he heard that familiar voice he jumped hard enough to actually lift off a bit from his chair, his face going bright instantly when he looked up at his brother.  
_...please..._  
His voice was an octave higher and started out sounding like a whine when he tried to speak. " _Hnnnnnn_ hey, it's okay." He squirmed in his seat. Dammit brain, stop that this instant! They were just having a meal together for goodness sake! "B-better too clean than not clean enough, right?"  
_Stars you sound lame right now._  
He waved around at the food before grabbing a few taco shells for himself. "A-anyways, dig in! It's still plenty warm!" He was quick to get his food prepared and nearly shoved the first one whole into his mouth so he didn't have to speak. Didn't have to think. Didn't have to look at his brother and  
_...please..._  
Thank stars the food could muffle his needy whining.

He looked curiously at his brother as he seemed... off? Probably just more goddamn guilt over everything, he rationalized, making the first of a few tacos. He didn't eat as much as usual, still too knotted up and worried, but he made himself eat some, to make his brother not worry too much. He did enough bullshit without wasting food that Sans had gone through all the trouble to prepare. He was busy putting more lettuce into a shell when he heard his phone going off. Using the other ringtone, the one for his boyfriend. He froze up, unsure where it was, eyelights darting around to try to locate it. He leapt up at the third set of ringing, hurrying upstairs to his room, thinking he heard it there, but it stopped, and he strained to listen for it again. It didn't ring again, or make the alert for a message. The damn thing didn't make another noise, and he let go of the pants he'd picked up to look under, sitting down on his floor, arms over his legs. What if he'd made up his mind? Decided not to bother anymore? He'd not bother to leave a voicemail about it, and might be pissed enough that he didn't answer to not respond to texts. Not like he could find it right now, anyway. He rubbed his socket, feeling the slip of damp tears along the bottom edge.

At the sound of the ringtone, Sans was up out of his chair, but Papy was faster. He followed along, swallowing down the last of the taco that had been shoved into his mouth in his hurry. At the sight of his brother with tears rolling down his face, he felt his soul freeze in his chest, feeling like a sinking cube of ice. He moved over quickly and without hesitating, wrapped his arms around his brother and ignoring the fact that his magic was still making his shorts ride up into uncomfortable place. "Papy, um... I should have told you earlier, but I... asked Wolfy to call me today." His voice was soft and apologetic as he slowly released his brother and looked at his face. "I'm sorry, that was... p-probably him trying to reach me. Is it... okay if I call him back?" He sat back on his heels, watching his brother's face before looking around to see where the phone even was at this point.

'yeah,' he replied, all he could say, his voice breaking. Even with the explanation, it still... what if he'd missed his chance? It didn't matter, it's already passed, he let his head rest against the wall, sighing as his brother looked for the phone. He should have had it with him. He usually did. What if the other monster thought he had chosen to just ignore the call? What... what if he'd been messaging all day? Like before? Trying to talk to him even though he'd said he didn't want to? The ping of a pair of messages likely helped him find it, fallen under the corner of the bed against a small box.  
-he still doesn't want to talk to me, but he seems more normal. told me to make sure i was going to be ready to go when he got up on the weekend.-  
-just let me know he's not going to be explaining it twice. he'll talk to you this weekend berry. you though, not your brother. he won't tell me why.-

He lit up when he finally found the phone, looking at his brother before checking the messages himself. "Um... y-yeah, that was... that was Wolfy that called." He stood up, wondering if he should tell his brother what they said... he hadn't been hiding anything and he would find out sooner or later right? "He says his brother seems to be doing a bit better and, um... that he... Sans... wants to, um... talk to me this weekend... Wolfy doesn't know why, though, so..." He fidgeted with the phone a bit before looking at his brother, watching him for a moment before looking lost on what to do. _Whatever happens, happens._ He sighed and turned to leave the room, hesitating for a moment at the door in case his brother decided he wanted him for comfort, before dialing up that familiar number to a phone in a different universe.

'im goin to bed,' Papyrus said in a flat tone, pushing up and dropping himself on the messy bedding, gathering it up and turning away from the door. He didn't answer anything else, just trying to banish everything and sleep away the dreadful timespan between then and now.  
When the phone picked up on the other end, it was the other Papyrus' voice answering, curious and careful in case it wasn't the younger sibling on that end. When he did confirm it was the other Sans, he whimpered, sitting up on his bed with a bit of a light note to his voice.  
"We're still coming to visit, so I know that... it's a good thing. He's not telling me anything, and flat-out told me he's not talking about it. B-but that he wants to go back still is good, and... I told him I forgave you, f-for it. That i'm happy you still love me even when you ha-have your.. your brother."

A happy whine escaped him at the sound of his lover's voice, trying not to get too upset about his brother's sudden need to sleep. He understood why and... there was nothing he could do that wouldn't just make him feel worse. So he gave him his space. Instead, turning all of his attention on his boyfriend as he moved to his own room, smiling at his words as he threw his blanket over the mess that was his bed and laid down, fiddling with the charm on his necklace. "Good. I wish your brother wasn't so damn secretive. I know that what my brother did was bad, but seeing him like this... punishment is one thing, but this feels almost _cruel_. If I were ever mad at you about something, I would tell you. Not yell, or hit, or shut you out completely." His cheeks puffed out as his thoughts about the other Sans made his marrow boil. He loved both of his Papyruses and the fact that that... _copy_ was doing something to hurt either of them was enough to get him pissy. "If he wants to stay with my brother and work things out, he should say so! Same for if he wants to break up with him. I know it's shitty to do over the phone, but geez. He doesn't have to see what Papy's going through. I know he messed up, but... I just... I hate seeing him like this, you know?" He let out a whining sigh as he turned to curl up on his side, cradling the phone against his skull. "I don't know what to do, Wolfy... Nothing I do really helps..."

"he's... always been like this, berry. he doesn't open up,' he murmured, sounding apologetic, 'i... i think that's part of what made him so mad. he tells Papyrus a lot, more... more than he ever told me. it probably hurt him a lot too. but he doesn't - _say_ \- it.' The large skeleton was in his own room, as always, the door shut as he worked through a cigarette. He was tired, they'd been very busy today, and he'd seen how vicious his older brother had been. More-so than he would be. Cruel was a good word for it, but the better word was tormented. He knew his brother, as best as he could for having grown up around him, and he could see signs that others would mistake for indifference or vanity. He hid things very well, to outside eyes. 'i think it's why he wants to do it face-to-face. the phone is... impersonal. maybe he's even trying to not be rash with it either... i don't know. i don't know if he's even completely sure what he wants yet, berry.'

The other skeleton made perfect sense, but it didn't stop Berry from whining and rolling about on his bed. "It's just a couple more days, but it's going to feel like ages, I just know it. Uuuugh and now I don't even get to look forwards to just focusing on you this weekend... but that's okay. We'll find time. I wanted to talk to your brother anyways, so this works out perfect, right? Hm... I wonder if he's worried about _me_ trying to take Papy away from _him_." He hadn't stopped to consider that the two of them might have more in common than he'd thought... and really, if he'd grown up in the same environment, under the same circumstances... couldn't he have turned into a far more harsh monster than he was? He sat up on his bed, gripping lightly at the bedding before groaning to himself. "Why do the days have to be so looong? Ugh. I'm not even going to be able to sleep tonight." He looked down at his thighs, gripping the edge of his shorts tightly as he sighed. "I got all worked up earlier and I don't think I can get rid of this myself."

Looking up at his ceiling, Wolfy chuckled softly, the groan in his boyfriend's voice making him smile, even though he preferred him to be happier. "what got you so worked up, berry? it's probably been a pretty somber day, hasn't it?" He couldn't help being curious, rolling a bit to relax more. "i know my day was kinda crap, so I'd be happy to have a good night, if you want." Even though a crap day had meant three separate fights, two ending in him half-choking on dust, and one near-argument with his brother just for asking about what he was considering, but he wasn't going to tell Berry all of that. He had enough to deal with. "anything you want me to do, berry?"

His boyfriend's curiosity brought a smile to his face, even if the cause might be something he'd consider unsavory. Perhaps it was a good chance to see just how tolerant his darling boyfriend really was of the fact he'd taken on another lover in the form of his brother. "It has, but... well... I came home after getting groceries after work and heard Papy up in the shower. No big deal, I just got started on dinner so it would be done before he got out, right?" He turned to flop onto his back, his free hand back to idly toying with the charm on his necklace. "I finished with dinner, had it all set up and everything and... Papy was still in the shower..." He let the words linger in the air a moment for dramatic effect... and to let his mind wander back to those moments. "So I... kind of... maybe... snuck into the bathroom and... and peeked in the shower to... you know, make sure he was alright..." By the tone of his voice, it was obvious that even Sans wouldn't buy his own unlikely story. "He was, um... t-touching himself and... I don't know what he was thinking about, but... when he... when he begged it just...." This time his pause was more for his own personal reason of needing to adjust himself in those loose pants before slipping the very tip of that cock free from its confines. "He doesn't... want to do anything, because of everything that's going on, but... _mmmmn_ , I can't help myself. Just the sound of begging gets me rock hard and wanting now, baby." His voice was getting increasingly breathless as he stroked along the very tip of himself before wrapping his fingers loosely around the top and giving a few teasing pumps. "Mmmmn, Wolfy... I want to hear _you_ beg. I want you to beg for everything you want me to do to you this weekend."

He got a soft flush across his face at hearing his little voyeur lover's reasoning, not buying it for a minute, but not saying anything either. He'd likely peek in on Berry, given the chance. He gulped as his boyfriend admitted about begging really getting him going, his tone whimpering as he squirmed at the tone he had. Begging was one of the things he did very well, and... he heard himself saying it before he could really think about it. "i don't mind helping take care of the mess he made of you," he rumbled softly, then hiccuped as the words themselves caught up to him, whimpering as if for forgiveness, though he did get right to that sweet begging Sans enjoyed. "i want so much to be your toy, master... your personal little bitch..." Wolfy shifted to roll more on his back, trying to imagine that other monster sitting on him, those bright blue eyes telling him what to do, "i need you so much, i need to satisfy you, please you, be everything you need at any moment. i'm your slave, master, please... please i do as you wish, master." He shivered a moment, feeling himself grow warm and flushed all over, a slight glow in his ribs, "i miss my collar, master. i want so much to take anything you wish to give me."

A deep, dominating growl escaped his mouth as his sockets blocked the light of the room from him, letting him focus entirely on that voice on the other end of the line. "Yessss... my sweet, darling Wolfy... I need you." He moaned softly as he started squeezing against his dripping member, letting the slick juices catch on his hand so he could spread them further down his shaft. "I need that tight ass wrapped around my cock, getting pounded without mercy until I cum. I need your mouth. Your throat. I wanna fuck it again, just like last time. Choking you and not letting you breathe again until I cum in you. And fucking stars, that pussy. That hot, wet, tight little cunt of yours. _Fuck_..." he grunted and groaned as his hand found itself rubbing much more intensely against that sensitive flesh. he was going absolutely wild with desire for his sweet pet. " _Haaaah_ , Wolfy... I'm going to put that collar on you and make you all mine this weekend. Mine to love. Mine to hurt. Mine to use however I please. You're my sweet pet, Wolfy. Mine forever."

He whined as he listened to that hand sliding on that cock, especially as he said he'd choke him with it, tongue lolling. He could almost taste it, feel it filling him and making him writhe in nigh-unbearable need. "i love your cock, master... i love how you use me, i love being yours. i love eating your pussy, master, i love how you taste and when you tell me how good i make you feel." He wasn't even needing to touch himself to be working up into that high, just the sound of his lover's voice and words thrilling him to his core. His soul dripped inside his chest, pounding and needing more of that other monster that had claimed him. "i love you, so much... i want to feel you all over me. covered in you. filled with you, berry. i fucking need it," Wolfy gasped as his hips rolled against the bed, panting into the quiet darkness of his room, lit only from the glow of his soul and ectoform, "i f-fucking need you, berry. you make me so happy. you make me feel so good."

His grunting and growling was filling the quiet of his room as he all but fucked his hand, rolling his hips and thrusting as if it were the other monster on top of him. "I want your soul again, Wolfy. I want to touch it. Taste it. Squeeze it until you beg me to stop." He rolled onto his side, fucking down into the blankets against his hand. "I'm going to pull it out and shove it deep inside your pussy before I fuck it. Hard and deep. I'm going to drench it in my cum so you feel it absolutely everywhere." The noise from his mouth felt like a mix between a whine and a snarl, his need rising as his bed started squeaking from the power behind his thrusts, his entire body tingling as his soul began glowing intensely in his chest as he thought about his lover. "I need you here, Wolfy. I can't wait for you to be here again. I need to fuck you. I need you to fuck me. I need you so bad right now, baby. I love you. I want you. I _need_ you." His breath was loud and ragged and was turning into nothing but heavy panting as he felt himself getting close, his pace picking up until he was practically screaming in pleasure. "Wolfyyyy~!" He howled his lover's name as he came, pressing his mess deep into the blanket that rubbed against the head of his cock, making sure he got the whole mess out before rolling over onto his side and panting softly. "Haaah, fuck, Wolfy. These next few days are going to feel like for-fucking-ever."

'it's yours,' he rasped, having been rubbing his cock through his pants as his master told him of what he was going to do to his soul. He wanted him to assault it with everything he wanted to do to the dark orange magic, to his very being. Wolfy stifled his needing whines enough to hear his lover, how the bed moved under him, the way he spoke, needing and wanting and he was close too, hips bucking into his hand as he tried and failed to imagine it as his boyfriend's touch. It wasn't the right feeling, it was too heavy, without that tightness he could grip him with, using both hands. But he slid his talons just right along himself, knowing just how to get going and not stop until he was done with himself. The ragged panting helped, and he managed to come only a few moments after he heard his lover's peaking howling, the calming panting joining with his own huffing breaths when he was done. "they will, they do... stars but it's worth the wait, berry," he whispered, shifting to gaze up at the ceiling again, the slight tinge of his glowing soul illuminating it, "i love you so much."

A breathless smile lingered on his face as he listened to the other, letting his final words hang in the air like some magical spell that was swirling through his skull and making everything feel amazing. "I... I love you, too, Wolfy. I want to do everything to you. I want to do everything _for_ you. Anything it takes to make you happy when you're with me... and maybe even when you're not. I love you so, so much, baby." He rested the tips of his fingers on his sternum, right over that warmly glowing soul that was making his entire chest tingle. "Have I mentioned that I'm going to absolutely tackle you on sight? And kiss every last inch of you the moment we're alone?" he turned his blushing face into his pillow, biting it gently as he growled with a desire that he couldn't quench. Not just yet. He could wait for it. The best things were worth waiting for and stars, was Wolfy worth it.

"you did," he murmured, relaxed as best he could when here in his home, post-orgasm and talking to his lover, "but i like being reminded." His voice dropped as the phone in his hand made some sort of alarming beeps, looking down at it and giving a whimpering whine, "phone's almost dead," Wolfy groaned, pushing his head into the pillow, "I'll have to give it back, my charger doesn't work with it..." he paused with a sigh, getting up as he made sure he looked as little of a mess as possible for the hour, "hopefully he doesn't wake up, i'm going to go take it to his room. he won't get mad for me putting it where it belongs," he commented, walking down the hall on careful tiptoes, "i'll see if i can call you again tomorrow, too. if not i'll see you the day after, berry. goodnight, i love you."

He didn't even hide his disappointed, whining huff of a noise at the new sof the phone's imminent demise. "Hnnnnnph, okay. I love you, too, baby. I'll talk to you later. Have sweet dreeeeams." He smiled as he sat up, hanging up the phone with a sad little sigh, rubbing at his sockets as he felt the day wearing down on him. It was about time for bed, wasn't it? And he still had food to clean up. With an annoyed sigh he slipped the phone into his pocket and headed downstairs to get started cleaning up the mess, feeling his sockets drooping as he put the last dish up to dry. Once he made sure all the lights were off, he headed back upstairs, walking into his room and towards his bed... only to stop and look at the mess like it was there of its own accord to annoy him. He turned on his heels and flipped the light off as he exited the room and headed down the hall, making sure to plug the phone up to its charger before flopping onto the bed to steal part of the blanket from his lump of a brother, cuddling up against him quietly in the process. He was drifting off before he'd even gotten fully settled. "Night... Papy..."


	26. Waiting

Papyrus shifted in his sleep, ending up curled around his brother with his chin tucked over the little skull, snoring slightly as his soul flickered, glad for the comforting presence. He didn't even really have any dreams that night, just dark haze and some vague sense of muddied emotions. So overall, it was better than the whirlwind it could have been, and he actually felt delightfully rested by the time he even noticed he'd be waking up. The lanky monster's sockets peeked open, groaning in his throat before he noticed he was conscious without his brother having forced him to it. Rubbing the other skele's skull, he leaned down to press a kiss to his brow, feeling himself start to hum, but as soon as he realized it was the tune the other Sans would always hum for him, he cut it off with a low sigh. Stars, he just wanted to know what he wanted. If he wanted to make things work or if he wanted to end it. He'd said before he'd considered leaving him months ago, when he'd told him... but he'd told him that because it was a show of trust in return, to not keep to himself that he'd thought it. Papyrus knew he took his time to know exactly what he wanted to have happen, if possible, but that didn't make the wait any easier. He tipped another kiss to the side of his brother's sleepy sockets, enjoying just feeling him there, warm and safe. His fingers found the silver chain of his necklace, following it down to the citrine charm. He frowned just a little, but banished the expression quickly. His boyfriend, Sans' boyfriend, here around his neck in the shape of half a soul, and somehow he thought it was... better. The mutt- Wolfy, had only treated his brother how he'd wanted to be seen, had been a friend to him when everyone else, even his big brother, treated him like a child. No small wonder he'd been happy with him, that he'd been happy to date him. He was more considerate than he'd been.

The warm, dreamless blanket of sleep was being shifted away by that first kiss to his skull, so by the time he felt that kiss to his sockets, he was smiling softly to himself, letting a socket crack open to peer over at his brother, watching him fiddle with the charm while deep in thought. "Nnnn, might get another orange one. Could get you the other half." His voice was still heavy with sleep, even as he smiled and shifted his body to cuddle closer to the warmth of his brother. "What time is it? Feels.. earlier than I usually get up." He leaned his head in to nuzzle his skull up beneath his brother's chin. "We just gotta get through today, Papy. Then I'll talk to Sans. It's mostly my fault we're in this mess. I'll make it better, I promise." He leaned his face up and kissed along that angular jaw, humming happily to himself before hiding his face against that bony neck, shifting his body around a bit to try and wake up some more... but instead ended up dozing right back off.

He gave a short, chuckling smile. 'nah, i'd prolly lose it,' he murmured, letting go of the charm as his brother cuddled up snug to him. He tucked his chin against that little skull and rubbed his back, looking off at nothing as he tried to not think, failing miserably. It wasn't 'mostly' his brother's fault, they both knew that. He knew it was a shared problem, but even then he wasn't blaming the other skele. He was blaming himself for everything, from the fact of attraction, from letting himself drink so much, to not fighting off the desires, to enjoying every moment. It felt so wonderful and so wrong. He wasn't sure how long he let Sans doze, or when exactly he even had slipped back off, but he was happy to just lay there, tucked around the other monster, petting his back and giving an occasional kiss to his skull. 'yeah, it'll be okay.'

The next time he awoke felt much more natural to his normal schedule. He looked up at his still sleeping brother. Not that his schedule was all that normal anymore. "Paaaapyyyy." He giggled quietly and leaned up to kiss under his brother's jaw. "Wake uuu-!" He leaned back a bit to look at his brother's face, his own looking mildly surprised. "Oh. You're awake!" He let a bright smile curl on his face before looking at his brother suspiciously. "Were you watching me sleep or something?" That smile was back in place as though it had never vanished to begin with, "cuz that would be really cute." He scooted up to sit up in the blankets, smiling a bit more softly down at his brother as he brought a hand up, gently stroking the side of his face for a few long moments. "Anyways... good morning, sleepy bones. Want some breakfast? We just gotta get through one more day and it's the weekend! So don't go starving yourself. It'll just make you liable to be more mopey." He poked his brother in the sternum a few times, then crawled over him to get out of the warm bed, starting to stretch the moment his feet hit the floor. "I'm feeling fantastic today! _Nnnn_ ~! I get to see Wolfy tomorrow!" His eyes lit up with excited stars, his hands cupping his face as he wiggled about, trying to contain himself. He was already mentally planning just how he was going to greet his boyfriend. Should he go with a direct pounce or maybe a stealthy surprise tackle? Oh! He needed to get some other things in order as well before the weekend! "Papy! I, um... I need to get some things together for this weekend, so I, um.. I probably won't be able to walk with you to your post, but I'll stop to give you a nice big hug on the way to mine, okay? Okay, I need a shower. I smell like sweat and cu-...cumin! Haha! F-from cooking tacos last night! Ha!" His skull was a bright shade of cyan as he scooted towards the door, pointing towards the opening with a now nervous grin. "I'm just gonna....yeah. Shower! See you downstairs, Papy!" In a blurry movement, he was gone, determined to get squeaky clean before putting his dirty plans into action.

The flurry of activity caught him so off guard that he didn't notice quite what Sans was saying, just nodding absently. He was getting caught up in his head and nothing seemed to get through, aside from knowing he was saying something. He did subconsciously note down some of it, though made no mention of it outwardly. Papyrus lay there in bed for a few more minutes as he heard the shower running, contemplating everything he'd been trying not to think about. It hadn't helped at all to slap the things out of his focus, it only made them worse. He was trying to take Sans' approach and tell himself he couldn't do anything about it but wait and accept the outcomes, but his goddamn mind kept making every little thing worse. He might have ended up just pulling on his clothes from yesterday and trudging downstairs to make some toast and the bottle of honey he hadn't finished yesterday. He stared at the fridge a moment, contemplating if he'd bother to get any of the leftovers from last night, and just shrugged it off as he just went with bread, shuffling over to the door to get his shoes on. Something in his mind said he didn't need to wait on Sans, and he just started out the door, fiddling with a cigarette until it was lit.

Sans' mind was an entire flurry of activity all by itself and he was keeping up with everything, putting pins in different thoughts like some mental bulletin board. Once he was squeaky clean and smelling faintly of lavender, he hopped out of the shower and dried off, whistling a happy tune to himself as he headed down the hall to his room and started shuffling through his clothing before deciding on a dark red sweater, his slightly baggy black pants and his sleeveless hoodie, stopping to look in the mirror when he grabbed the bandana. He frowned a bit and stuffed it into his pocket before accessorizing with his soul charm necklace and the leash. His eyes sparkled at the way he looked in the mirror now, taking a few long minutes before he grabbed a bag and started stuffing what he'd need for the weekend into it, making sure it was shut very, _very_ securely before heading downstairs. "Sorry I took so long, Papy! I'm getting breakfast started now!" He set his bag in a chair and slipped into the kitchen, listening for an answer as he grabbed some eggs from the fridge. He set them in a bowl on the counter before peeking out of the kitchen and around the living room, letting his gaze move to the front door to see... yep, his shoes were gone. He felt his soul sink. "Guess he didn't want breakfast after all." He knew it was going to be a tough day on him, but it still hurt. He put some of the eggs back, then got to work making a nice toasted egg sandwich, wrapping it in a bit of foil before he set the dishes in the sink to soak, then grabbed his back, turned off the lights, slipped on his boots to head out the door.

Papyrus was done with the cigarette before he made it to his post, tossing the butt away into the snow and finishing the trip in silence. He still had a few mouthfuls of honey left, he'd sip on that over the rest of the day, he figured. He sat on the stool after kicking it over to get the fresh powder off, slumping into his seating and starting the day off with a half-hearted shuffle through the papers he'd rear several times already. The lanky monster didn't have his phone, he didn't really need the not-distraction of having it with him when there was no reason to have it. He looked over the mass of typed and hand-written text on the page, skimming it without actually reading anything. He just had to get through to tomorrow, and at least then he'd have a goddamn answer. Something. Something besides all this waiting.

~ ~ ~ ~

It was a while before Sans showed up, but he had promised his brother a hug! The sound of crunching snow was the only warning his brother would get before he practically jumped on his brother from the impact of the hug, squeezing him tightly with a huge grin on his face. "Hi Papy!" He pressed a kiss to the side of the lanky monster's skull before letting him go, that familiar stench of smoke already making him crave a cig of his own. He slipped the pack from his pocket and slipped one out before lighting it up, puffing at it happily before taking a long drag and letting the cloud curl from his teeth. " _Ahhhh_... I can't believe I yelled at you for this all these years. What _else_ have I been yelling at you for that's actually really nice?" He peered over at his brother curiously as he tried to think of everything he'd ever yelled at him about. He knew for a fact messy rooms weren't fun. At least he knew his love for organization wouldn't go to the wayside... ah drat, he'd forgotten to do laundry. What was that one thing he remembered Papy doing forever ago? He'd pretended he'd quit, but that was a feeble lie when he could always smell it. "What was that, um... it always smelled really weird. Kind of like a skunk monster, but not quite as bad. You always denied it, but I could always smell it after you'd smoked. You never would tell me what it was. Just said it was special cigarettes."

He grunted slightly from being forcefully cuddled, though managed a slight smile at the kiss and cigarette appreciation. When he kept asking about other things, the lanky skeleton coughed and muttered something behind his fist before looking away. 'uh, don't you have work, bro?' he started, then caught himself, flushing. He needed to not be treating his brother like a goddamn kid. The younger monster didn't like it and he certainly didn't want to make him think he was going to only do it when it got him something - _he_ \- wanted. Or, fuck, that... sounded bad in his head too, shut up, you think like an idiot. 'it's uh, well... i don't really do it as much anymore, you know... m-mostly i just like how it gets me feelin, though sometimes it makes me really hungry-'  
_thats not what the fuck he asked you, genius_  
'augh, sorry, sorry, i swear i'm not... try'n to make you forget about what you asked. jus... still get'n used to not being a condescending jerk about telling you things, now.' Papyrus gave his brother a shy grin, rubbing his face before he managed an answer. 'it's uh, well it's called weed, Sans.'

The more he went on, the more confused his little brother was looking, arms crossing as he tipped his head to the side and puffed at his stick. By the end he was snorting and trying not to burst out laughing, shaking his head at the terrible explanation. "Weed? Like the plants people pull out of their gardens? I didn't know people went and smoked that... or that it made you feel funny. What does it feel like?" He pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing down at it since his brother _had_ mentioned work. " _Ack_! Nevermind, we can talk about it later. I need to get to my post!" He grabbed the front of his brother's hoodie and pulled him in for a kiss without thinking, blushing brightly and pulling up his hood as he laughed and apologized while letting him go and backing away. "Well, I'll, uh... I'll see ya later, Papy! Have a good day!" He clenched his cig in his teeth and hurried down the path, eager to get to his post on time.

Papyrus couldn't help but smirk to himself as his brother went right with what he imagined he would on the term, but he didn't quite get it out as Sans grabbed his hoodie. He was a bit frozen in place, flushed and warm from the contact, though he was also shying away from it in public. Luckily there was no one about and his brother's apologies made him feel a little less worried. He watched as he hurried off, folding his arms on the countertop and trying to mentally prepare himself for the rest of the day as well as then next. Papyrus rubbed his face, trying not to doze off, he'd slept just fine, even if he had woken up early. He supposed the drop in his mood last night had facilitated him going to bed early, but still... he'd have his answers tomorrow. Stars, the waiting. He ended up dozing off halfway through what was left of his honey, the bottle in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

About an hour after he'd dozed off there was a distinct poking at the top of his skull, the smaller of the skeles, leaning on the post with one hand while using the other to jab lightly at his brother with a stick. "Hey, lazybones, wake up. I got you some CinnaKitties from the shop. Honey glazed. Figured you might not have eaten much in the way of breakfast aaand..." He reached over to pluck the nearly empty honey bottle from the other's hand, shaking it and looking at his brother like 'really?', before setting it down. "I figured if it was doused in enough honey, you'd probably eat anything. And if not, well..." He peered around to make sure no one else was around, but still leaned in close to whisper in a conspiratorial tone. "If you have any more of that weed stuff, we could always try that. You did say it made you hungry." He grinned and opened the bag he'd set on the counter, pulling out a honey-glazed bun shaped like a cat's head, along with a plain corndog that he shoved into his own mouth to take a bite.

'mhmn?' he murmured as he felt the prodding, lifting his head enough to peer out with a socket. He listened passively, looking between the bottle that had been stolen and the other monster. Sans leaning in and whispering had him seem to remember too well what else getting high did to him, as well as what had happened to the rest of it the other weekend. He reached up and took the CinnaKitty, shoving it whole in his mouth and scootching his hand back over to retrieve the bottle of honey. He finished it off to wash down the bun before tipping his head back up to his brother. 'nah, i don't have anymore right now. used the last of it, uh... last weekend,' he said, leaning down to sulk on the counter. He did feel a bit better after the sugary treat, but ugh, how many hours were left before he'd be done with this goddamn waiting? 'if you really want i can prolly get more sometime,' he added after a pause, though didn't really feel like saying much else.

He gave his brother a pouty look, like he'd done it on purpose. "Awww, another thing he's gotten to do that I haven't. Oh well. I did pick up that alcohol you wanted yesterday and never got to. I think I'll try to make a lighter dinner tonight, then I'm going to get inebriated enough to not remember what time even is... buuut not drunk enough to make more bad... well... not bad, per se... more, um... spontaneous? ...decisions?" He shoved the rest of the corndog into his mouth, choking on it for a moment before pulling the stick out and chewing it up, his face glowing beneath the hood he was tugging down over his face. Once he finally swallowed it all down, he sighed and chewed on the stick a bit in thought. "I wonder... why he wants to talk to _me_? Rrrr, I'm so tempted to tell him off for doing this to you." He growled and snapped the stick between his teeth, holding it out and looking at it passively before prying it into a gap in his brother's post. "Nah, I'll behave. I'll _try_ to anyways. I'll try to make this alright, Papy. I want you to be happy and... if he makes you happy, I'll do everything I can to get him back for you." He looked away towards the snow, the hood doing well to hide his face as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a cigarette to light up. "Just a few more hours and we can head home. There's another bun in the bag for you." He started off down the path again to get back onto his patrol route, fiddling with that smokey stick while he tried not to think too hard about what he was going to do with his brother's boyfriend tomorrow.

He rubbed his skull, sighing as he talked about getting drunk. That sounded good, actually, just trying to get enough of a buzz to relax and not think too much. It might even make the next day a little easier to deal with. He flinched at the choking, both in concern and a twinge of other thoughts when he knew he was okay. Papyrus shrugged at the thoughts about why the other would want ot talk to him instead of Papyrus. Maybe he just didn't want to talk to Papyrus at all.  
_no, he said he'd talk to you, maybe he just wants to clear some things up with Sans first..._  
He did look up as he started the cigarette, but whatever he'd been thinking to say just wisped away from him like smoke on the breeze, and he lounged down on the post again. He kept awake for actually the rest of his shift, too busy with stray thoughts buzzing in his head to doze off at any point, though he did rest his sockets a few times. He picked at the second CinnaKitty but mostly just the glaze of honey, once it was cleared of that he lost interest and put it back in the bag. Maybe he'd soak it in more honey and finish it off after dinner. Sighing, he rubbed his skull again, trying to quiet the noises of his own thoughts for a bit. He was exhausted from thinking so much. He wasn't sure what time it was, but just decided to go home. He was probably done with his shift, it'd been awhile since he'd last seen his brother, after all. He decided to just teleport, dropping the bag on the coffeetable and kicking his shoes off as he slumped on the couch, head on one armrest and legs poking up off the other. He'd never fit on the couch all the way, but had just the right angle to lounge on it where he could try to be comfortable in the awkward positioning.

By the sound of it, his brother was already home and in the kitchen, pounding and punching on something with what might be seen by others as... excessive force... and accompanied by mumbled complaints and arguments with a monster who wasn't even there. After a while the pounding noises ceased and there was just the shuffling of him preparing the other ingredients before opening and closing the oven, then setting the timer. He came out of the kitchen, already stripping out of his flour-covered clothing, his sweater-encased head not allowing him to see anything as he wandered towards the laundry room, bumping into walls on the way. He threw his clothing in the wash and remembered he _definitely_ needed to clean his bedding... again... before his boyfriend came over. With an excited grin the little skele streaked stark naked through the house, skidding to a stop at the foot of the stairs in nothing but his charm necklace with the metal leash clasped in his hand, his head turning to look at the couch with wide sockets. "Oh! Papy! When did you get home?! I, uh... I was hoping to have dinner done before you got back, but... I guess it took me a little longer. I'm gonna, um... do some laundry and take a shower, alright?" He started up the stairs, practically prancing and making both metal chains jingle with the motion. "If the timer goes off before I'm done, can you take the pizza out of the oven? Thanks!" He disappeared into his room, pulling off his bedding and grabbing his dirty clothes to toss them into the hall, setting his chains aside before moving to his brother's room to do the same, then gathered the laundry from the bathroom, tucked everything into a nice big ball of grossness and headed down the stairs with expert precision, not even so much as stumbling as he got it to the laundry room. Once he got what he could into the washer, he headed back upstairs to disappear into the shower, hurrying to get himself clean before all the hot water disappeared.

He shifted only a little, changing the focus of his gaze from the ceiling to his brother for a bit, then back up. He was entirely too out of it right now, and he hadn't even taken anything to make himself be like that. Must be the combination of the wait nearly being over and the fact he just wanted it over. He laid there as his brother bustled about, and he wasn't sure but he thought the timer went off. He peeled himself off the couch, groaning as every movement felt like he was fighting through through a Moldsmal. By the time he got to the middle of the kitchen, he realized it hadn't, still softly making a tick-tick-tick noise on the counter. So he went over and sat with his back to the cabinets beside the oven, the radiant heat making him feel a little warmer. He was dozing off from it, actually.

The shower turned off and the sound of him pattering about was very noticeable when he was doing it with such enthusiasm. Eventually he made his way back downstairs, wearing a black and red striped tank top, along with a pair of black shorts that had frills covering the butt. "Papyyy! Did the timer go off yet?" He yelled as he passed the kitchen, heading for the laundry room to switch the laundry in the wash to the dryer and put the rest of the dirty clothes in to wash. Once that was done he made his way to the kitchen, just as the timer was going off, his arms raising over his head in victory before he grabbed his oven mitts and carefully pulled the cheesy pizza from the oven to set it on top of the stove to cool down. He let out an exhausted sigh and closed the oven, tossing his oven mitts at his dozy looking brother with a smirk. "Hey, sleepybones, wanna just eat in the living room and watch some nice, mindless tv? After that we can get the real fun started."

'hm?' he hummed dozily, peeking his gaze open after a moment, 'wha?' He hadn't noticed a thing, from Sans coming into the room to the timer going off or the pizza being taken out. He shifted in place, somehow comfortable despite sitting on the hard floor with his back to the unyielding cabinets. 'yeah, sure... gimme a sec,' he mumbled, head leaning against the counter as he pushed himself up, though only to cross his arms on the countertop and just settle into that, half-crouching in place as he started to drool just a little.

He rolled those big blue eyes, hands on his hips as he huffed at the sad display. Then he let his gaze wash over the bent over form of the taller skele, his head tipped to the side as a devious grin started curling on his face. Slowly he moved behind his big brother, hands reaching behind him to try and shift the shorts out of that bubbly formed butt, beginning to wonder if these were actually meant to be worn as shorts... "Ooooor... I guess we could get some other sort of fun started in here..." He giggled as he pressed his formed and already halfway-hardened cock against his brother's tailbone, wrapping his arms around that slender waist to let his hands start wandering beneath his clothing, rubbing and scraping against every little bit of bone he could get to. "Unless you'd rather wake up enough to eat."

He shifted with a jolt at the feeling against him, the comment and wandering hands making him huff slightly. 'bro,' he murmured, shifting in place, as if to get away, but only dragging against him more. He shivered hard, pressing his brow against the countertop as he fought with a myriad of thoughts and emotions in that few seconds. Papyrus pulled away, but the moment he lost contact, was returning to Sans' lap, torn between decisions presented. 'stars, Sans,' he added, voice strained as he near-rattled in place.

With as reluctant as he'd been to show such affection today, Sans was actually surprised when he started moving into the touch. His skull was slowly turning a bright blue and the returned intimacy had him rock hard and pressing more insistently at that tailbone. "You're so... lazy... you'd rather let me have my way with you... than wake up enough to move?" His smile was drunk on pleasure as he gripped hard on his iliac crests, using them to push his brother back into that wanting erection, letting it rub against the back of his sacrum before nudging it up under the sensitive bone. "Ffffuck, Papy. It's... gettin' real hard... not to rip your clothes off and take you right here on the kitchen counter. So, if you want me to stop... you're gonna have to say something soon before I absolutely lose it." Already one of those hands was jerking up the back of his brother's sweatshirt, giving him enough access to lean down, kissing and nibbling along that long spine, letting his tongue teasingly trail between the vertebrae.

He groaned into all those touches, the voice, hell could he even smell him? Papyrus started to pant as his sacrum was rubbed, brow pressed to the cool surface of the countertop, hands clenching into fists with building breathy groans. The warm dampness of his tongue on his spine had him wanting more, body arching closer to that smaller frame, the feel of the other body against his. Papyrus puffed a wordless mumble, hips jolting when Sans hit a sensitive spot, gargling out a choked moan. He fought back against the conflict in his head, it felt too good, it felt right, why did he want to stop. He didn't want Sans to stop. He wanted more, he wanted to move, to beg and grind, he wanted to say no.  
'fuck,' the lanky monster gasped, pelvis tilting to get that cock brushing just right at him, every rub sparking and hot, 'S-Sans... please...' he tried to say stop, he wanted to stop but, 'oh stars please...' Papyrus pulled himself away, dragging his body out from under his brother and falling to the floor. It took all he had to stay down, to not look up at his brother. He knew if he did, he'd be right back against him, pleading for more. He was shivering there on the floor for what felt like hours, but he turned after just a few moments, and caught his brother's scent again. It drew his gaze back over, and his eyelights tipped up to gaze over the other skeleton. He was dragging Sans in to claim his mouth in a blink, fingers sliding along the plush ectoform to cup that chubby little ass as he growled into the kiss. Papyrus pulled him up against his ribs, pulling him in closer before he flinched back, gasping until his sight was linked to that blue one again. He dove back in, gripping clothing as he pulled what Sans wore away to get to him, to touch and feel and just forget how guilty he was for how good his brother felt.  
'fuck, Sans,' he gasped against the other's neck, hugging him in and shivering all over, 'i don't... want to tell you no... its so good and... fuck,' Papyrus gasped as he hid his face, making the shoulder of that shirt damp as he kept fighting back and forth.

Sans gripped hard on the counter when his brother finally pulled away, his soul pounding and those eyes shining brighter than they ever had before. He wasn't breathing so much as gasping for breath like a monster who'd been held under water and finally broke the surface. He couldn't look at his Papy for the same reason his brother couldn't look at him. If he looked... saw his brother so desperate and wanting on the floor after fighting so hard to pull himself away... he wasn't entirely certain he would be able to contain himself. Instead, he focused on himself, looking down to see the front of his... what he was fairly certain now was panties... completely soaked with precum. There was no simply coming down after that.  
He was going to have to take care of this before dinner, but just as he was turning to leave, his brother was dragging him down and he didn't even hesitate to lock into those desperate kisses, moaning into them as he felt those big hands gripping his ass and causing it to wiggle in his fingers. "Papyyyy~!" he let out the breathless whine as he was pulled in closer, his hands gripping that dirty hoodie until he pulled back. He let himself sit back, his ribs rising and falling with every harsh breath that he took, looking lost and desperate and confused and absolutely starving for his brother's intimate affections. When their gazes met, they crashed together, his body moving to let him remove everything he wanted to get out of the way before he wrapped his arms around the other, gripping at his hoodie and trembling in his embrace. " _Haaah_ , P-Papy... I want you... s-so bad right now..." He could feel his juices dripping down his throbbing member, feeling all of the excitement while the head that had to actually think worked through far more complicated emotions. "I don't... I don't want you to do this if... it's going to make you feel bad. I won't... be mad if you stop. I understand. I do. I might... I might need a few minutes... or an hour... alone upstairs, but... it's okay. Though, holy fucking hell, I wanna wreck your ass so bad right now." He turned his head to try and look at the skele hiding on his shoulder, giving him a bright, breathless smile as his hands stroked up and down his spine in a comforting fashion, trying his best not to rip the clothing from him.

Papyrus felt lost right in the middle of a familiar place, holding his brother tight and crying against his shoulder. He wanted to, so much. He wanted it and he didn't want to feel so bad for wanting it. Sans had looked so beautiful and - _eager_ -... stars why did he have to hurt so much from something so absolutely wonderful? His fingers tightened in the fabrics, gritting his teeth as he shook his head against Sans' shoulder, unable to say a word of it. He wanted to, but dear stars he needed to know... what if he pushed too far for his lover to forgive? If he even was considering forgiving him? He didn't want to risk more of it on top of what they'd already done. He felt every shift of his brother's body, wanted to feel it forever, to not let go and not have to turn him away after so long of fighting it back. Papyrus did everything he could to not move further into the embrace, wanting to drown in the other monster, but everything was too uncertain. If he just knew... if he just knew what was going to happen tomorrow, if he'd be forgiven or forsaken. He could make a decision if he knew what was expected. But here he was lost, floundering in his wants and fears that piled into one another. That mixed together until every choice was a painful loss no matter what he did. He didn't want to lose either of them, and just wept into his brother's shirt as he sat on the floor, half ashamed of how aroused he was from all of this. 'please,' he croaked out, his voice a low choke of a sob, 'i'm sorry.'

A soft chuckle sounded as he took his brother's face into his hands, pulling it down so he could kiss his brow before holding him up to wipe away those tears with his thumbs. "It's okay, Papy. You have nothing to be sorry for. I was just teasing you. I never expected you to..." He let out a shuddering, groaning sigh as he squeezed his thighs together, trying to ignore the fact that the floor beneath him was slick with soft blue fluids. "I'm sorry, Papy. I shouldn't have teased you like that while you're still dealing with all of this. Let me go, um... t-take care of this real quick. Then we can eat and watch tv like we'd planned, alright?" He looked into his brother's watery eyes for a few long moments before pulling him into a tighter hug, trying to ignore just how badly he wanted to push the other onto the floor and absolutely ravage him right now. "Besides... it's not like I'm going anywhere. Whenever you want me. _However_ you want me. I'm here, Papy. I'm here and I always will be." He turned his face to press a kiss to the side of his brother's skull before moving to stand so he could make his way upstairs before he lost the ability to think rational thoughts.

He let Sans go, unable to move away from the spot until he was out of sight. His hands went up around his skull, sockets squeezed tight as he near-hyperventilated at the stabbing pain that was his fucking mental status. Everything hurt, and he just sat there and tried to smooth himself out enough to function. When he did finally regain the ability to stand and not teleport over to Sans, he went right for the cabinets, searching until he laid hand to one of the bottles his brother had gotten last night. A decent sized rum, not the best but likely Sans went for quantity over quality this time. Rather than drinking it right from the bottle like a heathen, taking down a tall glass and pouring it to damn near the brim. A heavy gulp and he topped it off again before making his way over to the couch, hoping he didn't really do anything but drink himself to sleep tonight. He really needed a break, and even with the visit looming so close, he still had so much anxiety about it.  
What if it was all over? What if he'd made up his mind and just wanted to bring his own brother over so that Sans wouldn't miss out?  
Fuck, stop thinking, drink until you can't think thoughts.

Fuck he hoped Papy was alright, but if he was going to keep his composure for the night, he was going to have to lighten this both proverbial and literal load. He dropped onto all fours on his bed, already pumping furiously at himself. " _Haaaahn_ , P-Papyyyy..." He couldn't help but moan that name aloud, trying his best to keep it from carrying downstairs. His skull dropped to the bed as the arm supporting him trembled to the point of bending, his whole body moving with the motion of him fucking his own hand. "Hnnn f-fuck, Papy... oh fuck, I want it so bad. Why are you so... fucking _sexy?_ " He couldn't help the loud moan that mixed with his cries as he came the first time, catching the mess inside those already pre-soaked panties. He leaned down and bit into his mattress, squeezing harder around that cock as his mess coated both his hand and his member, the wet sounds it made making him pant and moan over just how fucking lewd it was. "Papy... fucking... want your mouth." He pressed his hips down into the bed, using the friction against his already sensitive head to start building up to his next release, his mind full of images of his brother, the way he looked when he wanted it so bad. The way he looked when he hated himself for wanting it. The way he had to fight so hard to keep from giving in to his little brother's advances.  
He snarled into the mattress before biting down to stifle the animalistic sounds he made as he fucked into the mattress even harder, the force alone making the bedframe thump against the floor until he finally stilled, the intensity of the orgasm causing his vision to white out for a moment. When he came to he was sitting up and panting, his mattress and panties a complete mess from the load and... He licked at his teeth before spitting out - he groaned - a bit of his mattress... apparently he'd bitten a little too hard at it. No matter, he could patch that up later... For now, he _really_ needed to shower again.

The thump upstairs caught his attention for a moment, thoughts returning as he recalled that Sans had been undeniably hard and heated when they'd had to part ways to keep from giving in.  
_no, no thoughts, just booze_ , he scolded himself, tipping back the glass to finish it off.  
He wanted more, to drown out anything, but he had the very real concern that he might just do what got him into this mess. Might just go right up for a nice drunken romp with his sweet little brother again, and fuck no he didn't need that on his conscience too. It was bad enough to have woken up inside Sans and delved right into finishing it up without adding another round. He'd done a decent job of fighting it off since having told his boyfriend about the cheating, and Papyrus got up to refill his glass, bringing the bottle with him this time, since it probably would be empty by the time the night was done. He flipped on the tv and skimmed until he found something tolerable and went back to draining that tall cup so he could fill it right back up again.


	27. Choices

After wiping off the mattress, he waited next to his door, wrapped in the towel he'd used earlier and listening to the noise downstairs. He heard when his brother moved off the couch and decided to move then, heading to the bathroom as quickly as he could. He only took a few minutes washing off his mess, then he was heading back to his room to put on some actual clothes. When he came back down he was in a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a light blue t-shirt with a spaceship flying across it, feeling a bit childish, but... maybe it would help keep him in check like he used to be before he.... before he'd discovered just how fucking _amazing_ sex was. He let out a satisfied sigh as he walked through the living room. "Sorry for the noise. Pretty sure I was hard enough to break down a wall after that." He winked and stuck out the tip of his tongue at his brother in a teasing manner. So much for keeping himself in check. He moved to the kitchen, feeling like the hottest monster in the underground. Even moreso than that hot piece Grillby. He was practically purring as he cut the now perfectly cooled pizza, piling the pieces onto a plate before mixing himself up a screwdriver and heading back to the living room to take his seat on the couch, setting the plate on the coffee table before leaning back to start drinking down the delicious, juicy drink. "How are you feeling, Papy? And... how many glasses have you had?" He peered at his brother from the corners of his sockets curiously, letting his gaze flicker between him and the bottle he'd brought with him.

That comment and the peeking tongue had him down a big gulp, trying to not forget the glass and just go right form the bottle. When Sans brought over the pizza, he considered not eating, but... he reached over and took a slice, biting into it and trying just to not think about anything. Though then Sans asked him that, and he swallowed what was in his mouth. 'i'll... be okay, jus... fuck, it's so goddamn difficult,' he started, stuffing more food into his face before adding to that statement, 'just dunno what's going to happen tomorrow, and... and everything with us. it's so... it's not fucked up but it feels fucked up.' Filling his glass with rum again, he stared at it between his hands, silent for a bit. 'i just... i want it to work out. but...' he couldn't look at Sans right now, not when he was saying this, 'if... if he forgives me, but... doesn't want us... like that...' Papyrus took the glassful like a shot, hissing as it went down, palm to a socket as he forced himself to say it, 'then i want to do what he'd want.'

He sipped at his drink while he listened, not betraying his thoughts in his expression when his brother finally finished and he set his nearly empty glass on the table, feeling a nice buzzing in his skull. The couch creaked as he crawled over and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's shoulders. "Whenever you want me. However you want me. I'm here, Papy." He leaned back to look at his brother's face with a bright smile, using one hand to stroke along his smooth skull. "I love you, Papy. And yeah, it'd suck if we... had to rebuild that wall we finally broke down, but... so long as you're still in my life, I'll be happy. Wolfy says he told his brother about forgiving me. He accepts that I love you both. And your Sans already knew about your feelings for me, so... maybe... if he sees that I'm not trying to take you away from him... he'll be able to accept that you love us both, too. Even if it takes some time to accept it." He leaned in to press a kiss to his brother's skull, letting it linger before loosening his grip to sit back down beside the taller skele.

Papyrus managed a shivering smile, nodding as he returned the embrace. 'th-thanks, Sans,' he choked out, very obviously relieved at how his brother had taken his choice. He really did hope, somehow, that he could love both of them. But what felt the least wrong... was doing most anything his Master would ask of him to make it right again. 'i'll, i'll always be there for you, bro... th-tha much i'll never let happen. you're my brother, i can't just... not be in your life. not have you in mine.' He took a long drink of his rum, sighing into the alcohol as he rubbed his face. 'i hope so, though.' Papyrus said after the show went into commercial, which was usually hilarious to him, since they had no way of getting any of the things that above-ground commercial was trying to get them to buy unless it was thrown into the trash and made its way down into the dump. But right now he couldn't find much comedy in it, and rolled the near-empty glass between his hands, 'id... i'd love for us to not have to... have that distance again.' He stifled his thoughts with another piece of pizza, glad that his brother had made something easily eaten. It felt really good, to be able to tell him these things, even if it was rather unbearable otherwise. 'Sans... i love him so much. i love you too, i love you both and i want to keep loving you both. even if it means not... being with you like that.'

He nodded and leaned over to grab a slice for himself as well. "I know what you mean. If it does come down to that... I wonder if Wolfy would mind me finding another lover in this timeline... might help keep me from torturing you into an early grave." He ate at his pizza, looking innocent for all the world, his demeanor identical to what it had been but a few weeks ago. Even with all of the changes, he was still himself despite it all, though... he did look much more relaxed. Not like he had to fidget or be up doing something or like sitting still was a huge waste of time. He leaned over against his brother's arm, basking in the comfort of being so open and honest with him. With each other. Even if the answers weren't ideal, he wouldn't ever want to go back to constantly wondering what was on his Papy's mind. He let out a small, happy sigh as he finished his first slice, letting his arms curl loosely around his brother's while he nuzzled his face against it. "I love you so much, Papy. Thank you... for loving me, too." He hid his face when he felt it heating up, trying not to get too emotional after everything that had happened tonight. "I think I could use another drink." He had a soft smile on his face that spoke volumes of his sadness at the prospect of having to go back to being just brothers... but if it was what Papy wanted... br /> He grabbed his glass and headed back to the kitchen to mix himself up another drink, this time lingering in the empty room, the background noise of the television doing little to drown out the increasingly loud thoughts in his head.

He felt a little better as Sans hugged his arm, was holding on to him and just wanting him happy. He wanted the best outcome so much, but he... he wasn't staking too much into it. He didn't know how the other Sans would feel, at all, but he just wanted to stop feeling so guilty all the goddamn time. He did have a small hiccup at the thought of his brother with anyone here, the thought of... seeing it all the time. Knowing what he could very well have had but had chosen not to. If that's what his Master wanted. Papyrus gave a heavy sigh, face in his hands as his brother went back to the kitchen, rubbing where he could and just wishing it wasn't so goddamn hard. Wishing it would be better than okay. But he knew it might not be, and that hurt worse than anything.  
_at least if he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore... you'll still have your brother._  
And' he'd be sharing him with ... Wolfy. It was getting easier to use that silly name, the one that his brother had given him. But he'd still have him, at least, even if it meant pining for the loss of his lover for awhile first. If it meant a few weeks in the bottle until he didn't feel that empty spot as much. He put the glass aside and drank from the bottle now, the very idea of it just... hurting.

A ringing, clicking noise filled the quiet air around him as he tapped his fingers against the nearly empty glass in his hand, his face completely blank as he stared at the wall behind the counter as if it had all the answers. He hadn't wanted to share his Papy with the other Sans before all of this... he'd been a selfish brat about it, throwing tantrums and being pouty. Now he knew why and... he was more than happy to share his brother if the other Sans made him happy, but... but the thought of having to limit his love for his brother. It had been easier when he'd been ignorant of his feelings... now it would be like walking on eggshells for the rest of their lives. That constant threat of lingering looks and subtle touches that would lead them down this path again...  
And if they gave in again... and again... would the other Sans even stick around? If it meant he got to have his brother's love without limits... he shook his head to get rid of that train of thought and downed the rest of the glass, looking around the kitchen and wondering how long he'd been standing there before filling his glass once again. He actually felt his body swaying as he moved. Apparently this alcohol was stronger than he'd realized it would be.  
_**Good**_.  
He stopped in front of the coffee table and started chugging his drink, getting two-thirds down his throat before he set it down and headed upstairs, returning shortly after with a cigarette in his mouth that he was trying and failing to light. He flopped onto his side of the couch, pressing up snug against the arm and leaning against it as he curled his feet beneath him bony rump. He stopped and looked over at the cushions, his mind rolling back to when he'd started his heat... started this whole mess. He grunted at himself and turned back to his work, cursing quietly under his breath as the lighter failed to flair up under his clumsy handling.

About half the bottle was gone by the time he'd even realized it.  
_maybe i should stop for the night._  
He tried to put it down, leave it alone, but his hand kept straying over for another sip, another taste, another mouthful. When Sans sat down and started with the lighter, he reached over, plucked it from his hands, and with practiced deftness from years of lighting up while drinking, put flame to cigarette and snapped the lighter out. 'you'll get used to it,' he commented, trying to be casual, but his voice broke and he was drinking again, trying to make himself stop. He hated how he'd decided, but it hurt the least, even if it still hurt. Papyrus didn't even feel the tears trickling down his face, and he kept putting the bottle to his mouth to drown the words back down. He hated it and he hated that he could really even make that choice before he even knew if the other Sans would - _want_ \- to stay with him. He hated having to choose. By the time he put the bottle down again long enough to eat some pizza, he saw the tv had lost reception enough that it was static fuzz, and it felt like an approximate metaphor for his head right now. 'i'm sorry,' he muttered, taking another swig before he could look at his brother, 'i'm sorry, but i had to tell you. even if it hurts, that... fucking choice. i'm sorry i'm fucked up, that i make you feel bad f-f-for it.'

His entire body tensed when his brother moved over to light the cigarette for him and he turned his face away with a quietly muttered thanks. His brother had chosen. And it wasn't him. It wasn't him and that was fine, wasn't it? So long as Papy was happy? Would Papy really be happy? Only getting to see his lover on the weekends while his brother was right there, pining for him? Was this some cosmic payback for all the years Papy had pined after him and hated himself for it? Was it his turn to suffer? His shoulders jerked when he heard his brother speak, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he tried to hold it together, taking a long drag from his cigarette and grabbing his drink to down it while smoke curled from his nose. It would be alright. He'd see Wolfy tomorrow. They'd find out the other Sans' answer tomorrow. Tomorrow they'd know... if... if they'd never...  
The glass clattered to the floor as he pulled himself across the couch to straddle his brother's lap, pulling him into a deep, desperate kiss, blue tears mingling with the orange as the kiss was broken with a sob. "I'm not okay, Papy. I'm not okay at all right now. I love you and I want you and I can't stand the thought of him taking you away from me again and again and again. You're _my_ Papy and I want you!"

He didn't hear the glass fall, but he felt his brother, and he dropped the bottle too. Later he'd be glad he'd drunk enough of it that even on it's side, it didn't spill out once it settled. But right now he could only bundle his brother in tighter and cry with him, unable to do anything else but apologize over and over again. He hated that he was hurting Sans too, he hated himself for it and he wanted so much to just forget that he had anyone else. But even as he thought that, it stung deep inside and he cried all the harder. He loved the other Sans so much, and he loved his brother. He wanted more than anything to have them both, to love them both and not have to make his brother watch him make a choice. Papyrus hated himself for having told him, for even knowing the choice he'd made. Papyrus tipped that teary face up, looking at the blown-wide, shivering eyelights and wanting nothing more than to give in. Tipping a kiss to his brother's teeth, he apologized again, his voice low and fuzzy from drinking. 'i know... i know and i'm sorry, i'm ss-sorry i'm not... not good enough. i wish i was okay, i'm not, it's fucking... tearing me up to decide, Sans. it hurts so much,' he said, putting their brows together as he hooded his gaze shut, 'it hurts to lose either of you. i cant.'

He whined and sobbed again at the kiss. He might never get this again after tonight. His arms wrapped tightly around his brother's neck as he hugged him tighter. "N-no it's... m-me who's not good enough. Wh-why am I not good enough, Papy?! Why him? Wh-why would you want him more than _me_?? You loved _me_ first! And I love you more! I want you so bad, Papy! Wh-why can't I just have you?!" He could barely breathe as he pressed his brow into his brother's shoulder, letting the tears and hiccuping sobs flow freely from him while showing no signs of stopping. He felt so broken inside. Why did he always have to act like everything was alright? He knew if he wanted to stay in his brother's life while he was dating the other Sans, he'd have to be alright. Or at least act like he was. Like his brother had done all those years. And look how well that had turned out. He said he would be there for his brother, but... could he really keep his word? While watching another monster make him happy while he was forced to sit the sidelines?  
_**No**_.  
He wouldn't accept it and he started shaking his head as he refused to simply sit back and let someone else have his brother. Someone who... who'd leave them both hanging like this. Not knowing if their newfound love was going to be snuffed out as soon as it'd sparked. It was like waiting to know if they were going to live and die and he wasn't going to go down without a fight. "I'm not giving you up. I can't. You're mine and I love you and... I'm telling him that tomorrow. Whether he leaves or stays, I'm here." His crying was finally calming down to nothing more than trickles of tears down his face along with his entire body shivering against his brother's as he finally started relaxing against him, feeling completely exhausted from all the stress.

Papyrus couldn't say anything, everything just felt like another jab at his brother, something else he was hurting him with. Why did he have to tell him? Why did he have to make Sans so fucking miserable? It was bad enough he had to deal with it, why make him deal with it too? Then he was saying he'd not going to give him up, and part of him was lovingly relieved. So happy and so ruined about the fact that no matter what, his brother was going to be there. He rubbed the back of his skull in both hands, just trying to cherish what may be the last time he'd feel him this close. Even if Sans wanted to keep doing this, if the other didn't want them to... fuck how could he stop? How could he turn down that wonderful little monster that he loved so much? Even if he was asked to, told to, by his lover, could he really go through with it? He hated thinking about it. It was one thing to say he'd go with the decision... but another to actually do so. Especially when he was here all week without the dark skeleton, without him there to know-  
_stop, thoughts like that will only lead to worse ideas._  
He shook his head, giving his brother a soft, almost chaste little kiss. 'i can't,' he rasped, nearly silent, 'i shouldn't have to choose, i don't want to... but stars, Sans, please... don't... don't make this harder than it already is. i love you so much, i couldn't... i can't tell you no.' He broke into a quiet sobbing, knowing that, if it really came down to it... he'd let his brother do anything. He'd let him keep touching him, let him keep teasing and having sex with him. Whatever he wanted. He couldn't fight it off, he didn't want to anymore. It would hurt and it would be so amazing, and he'd be guiltridden. And he couldn't tell him to stop.

His trembling was beginning to only happen when he took a deep breath in, the slow exhaling calming his soul and bringing him back down as those hands and kisses tried to comfort him.  
_'don't make this harder', he says._  
It wasn't hard. It was impossible. There was only one outcome that could have them all happy and honestly, what were the chances? His edgy lookalike didn't seem like the type to want to share. He looked more like the type who would bite and claw and maim and kill to keep what was his. Why was Papy so ridiculously enamoured with that... that... _brute?!_ But then the message from his phone played in his head and he was gripping tightly to his brother's hoodie. If he chased the other away from his darling brother... who would he have to talk to? Wolfy already admitted the other didn't talk to him nearly as much as he did Papy. If his brother loved him... he couldn't be all bad, but...  
"Then.... don't." His voice was soft and nearly hoarse from sobbing and yelling, still sounding like he had tears dripping from every breath and every word. He brought a hand up to cup his brother's jaw, turning his face so he could press their teeth together, whining sweetly into the kiss as his hand slid to the back of his neck and held him tight. "I want you, Papy."

Papyrus choked back a sob at the first words, but didn't stop him from deepening that kiss, didn't move away. He was so terribly unable to push him away anymore. Why did he have to choose. Why did he ever think he could stand holding back if he was asked to? He didn't know if the other Sans would want him anymore. He didn't know and he knew his brother - _did_ -, he was here and he wanted him. He loved him and wanted so badly to make him happy. Papyrus broke the kiss only long enough to whimper his brother's name, nestled on the couch, both drunk again, crying in each other's arms, not wanting to let go. He pushed up into the kiss, sockets cracked open and soaked in tears as he looked at his baby brother. He'd loved him for so long. He'd loved him in ways he'd never thought he'd be able to tell him, that he wanted to say, had been scared to death of saying, for fear of losing him. He needed Sans. He couldn't say no and he didn't, hugging him in hard and shaking underneath him enough to make both start to rattle against each other. 'i love you, Sans,' he whispered, 'i love you so much it hurts.'

Sans was melting in those arms, the kiss making him let out one needy little moan after another. "Papy..." His brother's voice was another moan on his tongue before it was pressed further into that increasingly familiar mouth, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck as they held each other so close. "Love shouldn't... h-hurt like this... it hurts so bad, but... I want it... if it means I get to love you." Those teary blue eyes watched his brother's face, taking in every little detail before slowly pressing another kiss into those perfectly straight teeth, his body rising up onto his knees as he pushed the kiss further into the taller skele. He let out another soft moan as his tongue found its way past that porcelain barricade, only to pause when he heard a familiar ringtone coming from his brother's room. He cracked his sockets open, looking down at his brother as he listened to it ring, knowing who was on the other end of the line. He stared down into his brother's sockets until the ringing stopped and he leaned down to press his brow against the other, his sockets falling closed once again as that hoarse voice whispered. "...I love you so much, Papy..."

The lanky monster was frozen at the ringtone, ready to let Sans go if that's what he wanted... but he stayed, and he felt his heart break at just how ready he was to give his brother whatever he chose. Watched as Sans just stared at him as that phone quieted, leaning in close and whispering to him so sweetly, even with the rasp and harshness that sobbing had given it. He hands slid to Sans' shoulders, gripping the fabric and wishing like hell that everything would be okay. 'i love you too,' he returned in a similar hoarse tone, feeling warm and loved, but stars, why did it have to be so complicated... he clearly loved them both so much. He wanted them both happy, and no matter what, right now he felt like he was failing at it if it meant turning Sans away. 'i won't say no,' he whispered, tone promising, 'i won't... ever... say no, Sans... but... please, tonight...' he broke again, feeling like he was asking too much. He didn't want to have this weighing on him tomorrow. He didn't want to feel like this. 'can we just sleep?'

"...yeah. I think... that would be nice." He smiled warmly at his brother, letting his hands stroke over that smooth skull before he leaned in once more to press a gentle kiss to his teeth. He was careful as he slid back to get out of his brother's lap, wobbling a bit from the overconsumption of alcohol, but easily balancing himself with his hands held out.. which brought attention to the still lit and nearly spent cigarette between his knuckles, his bleary gaze turning to the pile of ash on the back of the couch.... he'd deal with that some other time. He put the rest of the cig out and held his hands out to his brother. "Think we can make it upshtairs or... should we just cuddle on the couch? I know I'm not as... sh-... small as I used to be, but... I can try." He lifted his arms up in a flexing pose, grinning as he looked like his old self for a moment before gravity decided he'd look better posing on the floor.

Papyrus couldn't help but chuckle at the little pose-drop, the sound slurred and actually anything but morose. He felt better while also feeling worse, so par for the course, lately. He managed to pluck his brother up off the floor and not end up on it with him, half-balancing with the help of the couch, hugging Sans to him as he made his unsteady way across the room. 'can... make it,' he said, sounding more assured than he felt, needing to half-stumble around the room, using the wall to navigate around. It took longer then going over to the stairway, but at least he didn't fall over or drop his brother. 'can do this,' he added after a deep breath, fingers tightening on the handrail for the stairs. He went carefully, making sure he didn't trip over his own feet as he took them up. 'summore,' he said, unable to count the three steps left up to the landing, going at a snail's pace with the rest of the ascension. Papyrus also tried to take another step that he didn't need to, and was only saved from total failure by his grip on the banister, hearing it creak but hold firm. 'gotcha,' he chuckled, feeling actually kind of happy, and then slumped down to the floor, sockets nearly shut, 'mm, this bed sucks.'

The tiny skeleton clung to his brother like a koala, so he wouldn't be dropping him even if he tried. With his current mood, he'd rather be squished than let go of his Papy. The chuckles and the determined commentary of his drunken sibling had him grinning with amusement, the swaying motion of the drunk bastard actually climbing the stairs nearly putting him to sleep during the ascent. It wasn't until he actually was getting squished on the floor that he snapped out of it enough to look at the nearly sleeping skeleton on top of him, then their surroundings. "Papyyyy~! This is the hallway!" He wiggled and squirmed beneath him, part of him just wanting to stay squished under him for the rest of the night, but the same nagging voice that was always yelling at his brother was now yelling at him about all the pain they'd be in come morning if they stayed on the floor. "Shhhhhshk. Fiiiiine. Ugh. Come on, Papy." He gripped his brother's shoulders and pushed him off before lifting up slowly onto his own two feet, his arms curling under the pits of that orange hoodie before he started dragging the taller skele towards the messier of the two bedrooms. What was only about five minutes felt like several hours to the sloshed skele and by the time he was at the bed, he was panting and grunting as he pulled his brother onto the mattress with him. "Geeez, Papy, why are you so heavy?! You gotta lay off all the junk food." He chuckled and pulled his brother's head in close to his chest before grabbing the blanket and doing a half-assed job of tossing it over both of them before flopping down and beginning to drift off with that goofy grin on his face. "G'nighpapyloveyou...."

's'not junk s'good,' he murmured back, barely conscious and pretty damn ready to pass out wherever he was left. He did, however, get enough clarity to snug Sans in tighter after they were both safe up on the bed, tucking around him in a snug ball of comfort. 'lo'you too.'


	28. The Price of Forgiveness

Morning came too soon, the sound of a distant phone ringing was all he could hear. It sounded way too loud for being as far away as it probably was. He wasn't sure where the damn thing had ended up, but... oh, wait, no, that... wasn't one of his ring tones. At least he didn't think it was. Ugh, thinking was bad. Papyrus felt his head protesting yet another night of over-doing it without so much as a gulp of water. The pizza had done a bit, but only until it was fully absorbed, and then the angry thud of booze-thud smacks took over. 'ugh, fuck,' he murmured, pressing the heel of his palm hard into a socket. It felt like the entire side of his face was bashed in this time.

"Hnnnnn...who's callin' this early?" Was it early? He peered towards the window, only to get smacked in the face with a hangover of his own that made even opening his sockets a painful experience. "Fuuuhuuuck, Papyyyy... How much did we drink last night?" He took a deep breath and slowly slid his socket open again to peer over at his brother, the warmth spreading from his soul easing the pain a bit. "Ugh, do you have more of that pain reliever? I think I left some in the bottle in my room, but... hnnn. It's in my room." He whined and pouted like that would make the bottle come to him on its own. It was always worth a try.

'i'll go look,' he murmured as quietly as he could while still being heard, pushing up and feeling like every joint was being kicked by a steel-covered boot. Ugh, he hated full-body hangovers more than the worst head-only ones. That rum must've been stronger than he'd realized, even after having looked at it. He shuffled his way across his room, a swath of dragged-out-of-the-way clothes showing where Sans had moved him from the hallway last night. He made it to the doorway before he felt a lurch in his being, tripping over nothing and landing on his face. 'fuuuck,' he groaned, starting to crawl his way along the carpet. At least the goddamn phone had shut up. It made a happy little chirp that made him want to blast any bird that had ever existed into bits. Fucking birds and their happy fucking noises. He made it to the other room before he felt that lurch again, unsure why he was having such a bad time of it this morning. He certainly hadn't felt this shitty after a bottle of rum before. Though usually he had more than just rum, sometimes it was mixed with soda or honey or anythin but straight. He rolled to his side and pulled himself up, finally making it to Sans' room to retrieve the bottle. It rattled, but only just so. Opening it, he saw there was a dose and one extra pill left. He took the single one dry and started back with the full doze for his brother. 'here, had mine already,' he groaned, letting himself fall back down on the bed after the other skeleton had hold of them.

He started sitting up at the sound of his brother hitting the floor, making it into and upright position to see his feet slowly being dragged out of view of the door. "Are... you okay, Papy?" Maybe he should have gone to get the pills himself... he started scooting towards the edge of the bed until his brother arrived with that glorious remedy. He took the pills into his hand and was about to pop them into his mouth before he frowned and looked at his brother with annoyance. "Really, Papy? I thought we were past all the stupid lying." He popped half the dose into his mouth and swallowed it down before practically shoving the other half into his brother's dumb mouth. "Ugh. Did you find out who called?" He thought about getting up to go check himself. He really did. But within seconds he was curled into a ball under one of his brother's arms, hiding his face in as much shadow as he could get from the bigger monster. "How early are the other two coming over? Fuck. Probably could have asked Wolfy."

'not lyin-' he was cut off by having the pills shoved in his mouth, groaning before he swallowed them. Sans wouldn't let him give any back, he knew that for a fact. Though he'd technically not lied, either, since he'd only decided to have his as that one, but wasn't quite mentally prepared to really say as much, just grunting as he was snugged under. 'no, if i hear your damn bird again i'm breaking it,' he muttered, 'an usually he sleeps in a bit on weekends, so i dunno. id guess an hour, tops.' He felt himself smling at the thought of seeing the other Sans again, as well as it dropping into a frown. If it was the last time he'd see him. And he wanted to talk to his brother, maybe not even Papyrus himself. He groaned and hugged his brother tighter, tears threatening the corners of his sockets as he tried not to think about if it did come to that. He breathed in his brother's scent, pressed up against his skull and holding him close. 'love you,' he murmured, petting along one of the smaller scapula.

"Hnnnn. Gotta get up. Get ready for Wolfy. And preferrably not have a killer hangover still when I talk to your boyfriend... Don't wanna have to slap some sense into him." His body wiggled in the embrace until he was lying on top of that larger body, his hands reaching back to grab the blanket and drag it further over their bodies before he started tucking it under the heavier frame beneath him, creating a bone brother burrito. "Love you, too, Papy... we're gonna be okay." He peered down at his Papy's face, studying it for a long moment now that the medicine was beginning to take the edge off of his pain. "Trust me." He pressed a small kiss to his brother's teeth before wiggling free of that warm cocoon and slipping from the bed. He looked down at himself. He was almost amused with how childish he looked. _Time to go grow up a little._ He rubbed at his skull as he headed for the bathroom to splash some water on his tired face and guzzled down cup after cup of water, slowly but surely feeling alive again. He headed down the hall to his room and looked through his closet, wondering what the wear. He wanted to drive Wolfy insane, maybe have his mopey brother feel a little guilty for how attractive he found the little skele, and maybe make the other Sans a little jealous over just how sexy and grown up he was now. Spaceship PJ's were definitely not going to accomplish this. He pulled on his comfy leather pants and looked at the rest of his clothing, then back down at himself. After a couple of minutes... "Fuck it." He walked over to grab his hoodie and pulled it on before adding his scarf, his necklace and that jingling chain, this time attaching the end to the blue collar before tucking it into his pocket. He looked in the mirror again and vibrated with excitement. He was feeling good and looking good and his Wolfy would be here soon. And the wait was finally over. Whether he'd be comforting a sad Papy or celebrating with a happy one... today they'd know. He looked over at his phone and picked it up, looking at the number with a lifted brow before putting it to his earhole to listen to the message.  
_'-you satisfied with your Undernet service? Call today and get-'_  
He hung up with a heavy sigh, half-tempted to break the damn phone himself. Instead he tucked it in his pocket and headed downstairs, getting to work making some toast and eggs, along with a glass of juice... and peering around to make sure he was alone before adding a bit of vodka to it. Just to take the edge of the day off. Once he was finished, instead of yelling for his brother like he normally would, he carried all the food and a couple of forks upstairs on one plate, sipping at his juice as he went before sitting on the edge of his brother's bed. "Hey Papy, I made some breakfast. You should eat. It'll help make you feel better."

He kept snug inside his blanket burrito once Sans had left, letting the warm darkness soothe his hangover a little at a time. He was practically back asleep when his brother sat on the bed, rousing him a little. He felt a jab of pain from peeking out of the blankets, but made himself get up enough to manage a fork, going after the eggs first, since they weren't crunchy. Papyrus was silent for a bit, feeling an anxious excitement building in his gut, as well as a heavy wrenching. It was almost enough to make him want to not eat more, for fear of it coming back up. But the food was helping his head, and he was probably going to have to get up and do... something. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, even if it went well he was nervous and the full-body hangover wasn't helping. Pushing the plate aside, he hugged Sans and laid back down, pulling the blanket over his head. 'i need a lil more , bro,' his muffled voice came out from under the covers, 'just... a bit more.'

He smiled softly as his brother ate, glad to see he was at least trying. He ate his fill put the plate aside to curl up under the blanket with Papy, hugging his head to those bare ribs and stroking it gently as he let him rest. That blue soul was glowing comfortingly as he watched him doze off, humming a tune gently as he simply stayed put, feeling more than ready for what the day had to bring. For nearly an hour he kept his big brother company, using the time to think of what all he wanted to say to the other Sans when it came time for their little chat. This was _his_ Papy and he'd never stop loving him. He could never take him away. He would fight for him if he had to, though he didn't want it to come down to that. But he would! He lifted his skull as he heard a knock at the door, wondering if he should even wake his brother yet. With a sigh he carefully shook those broad shoulders, smiling as he groaned and tried to burrow back beneath the blankets. "Hey, Papy. I think they might be here..."  
His brother went quiet for a minute before letting out a soft, '...okay...' and getting up. He rubbed at his head, though it wasn't nearly as painful as before. The knot in his non-existent stomach however had yet to untie itself, so he still looked rather ill. Sans watched as he looked at his clothing, shrugged and headed out the door, taking a moment himself to prepare... then he was bouncing excitedly on the bed, stars lighting up his eyes and like a bullet he shot out of the room and down the stairs to get to the door first, flinging it open to greet their guests.

They were both there, looking the same as always, the chain leash in the smaller's hand that led up to Wolfy's old collar. Sans led him inside, not looking at Papyrus as he barely came in enough to have the door close behind them. He gave the chain a slight yank, getting his brother's attention, and the hulking skeleton spoke up. "mi'lord wants you to follow him elsewhere, berry," he started, fumbling in his coat a moment to pull his phone out, "your brother can work on our phones while you two talk." Sans didn't say anything, just letting go of the leash and glancing at Berry before turning back for the door, arms folded now that he wasn't leading his younger sibling around.

He was still vibrating excitedly, waiting for his boyfriend to stop talking and for the smaller skele to let his leash go before he leapt up onto him, arms wrapping around his neck in a hug as he squealed. "Okay, okay! But I get to love on my Wolfy first!" With his legs wrapped tightly around the large skeleton's waist, he brought his hand sup to grab his face, pulling it into an eager kiss that had him whimpering happily. Oh how he'd missed him. Even through all the drama, he couldn't help but want his big Wolfy for comfort. "Missed you so much, baby." He spoke against the other's fangs while his hands moved to start undoing that collar from around his neck and letting it drop before he quickly got the blue collar on him. He leaned back and looked completely enamored with what he saw. "Mmmmmn... my Wolfy." His arms wrapped around him more tenderly as he planted a final sweet kiss to those fangs and slid down to the ground, letting his gaze linger on that sweet scarred face before he took a deep breath and turned that bright smile to the other Sans. "Alright, now we can go."

Wolfy couldn't help but let his fangs curve into a smile at his sweet boyfriend's enthusiasm, hugging around his thighs as he clung on him. He returned the kiss with a soft whimper, eyelights flickering bright before they hooded shut at the soft voice. He felt the collars being switched, the old one hanging off his arm by the lead as the blue settled in place. Stars it felt perfect to have that new leather around his neck. Helping him slide down to the floor, almost amazed he could keep that smile as his sulky counterpart stood waiting at the door. Moving further inside, he bundled up his brother's leash and collar to tuck away in a pocket before looking around, unsure what he should do with himself.

Once the other skeleton was done hanging to his brother, Sans turned and led him outside, a measured pace taking them quickly towards Muffet's. He opened the door despite the sign saying closed, and was halfway to the bar before the spider poked her head out to say something, only to be taken aback at the other monster. "My apologies for the early visit, madam," he started, fishing out a pouch of gold to set on the counter, "we just need a private booth for a little while." Muffet looked between the two Sanses, pinched her fingers between her two largest eyes, and waved a hand to get one of her spiders to take care of it. The small monster scampered up, a tiny pink bow around its middle, waving a leg for them to follow. The booth was tucked in the back, not quite private but far enough away from other seating that one likely wasn't going to be overheard unless they raised their voice. Sans nodded to the spider, who scampered off and seemed pleased with itself from the way it moved. Sitting down, he waited for his counterpart to get settled before he readied himself for the last time. He had been mentally preparing everything he could imagine for the last couple days. The spider returned with a menu, to his surprise, but he thought perhaps it was best to seem as casual as possible to outsiders. "Thank you," he offered, and again it seemed to make the spider quite excited, though he had no clue why. Instead, Sans focused on the menu for a moment, not entirely assured of how he would begin.

Sans followed along with his usual, cheery smile, waving to the monsters passed them by and gave his darker comrade funny looks. He peered up at the sign as they went inside of Muffet's, opening his mouth to say something, but he was already doing business with the owner, so he let the subject drop and instead pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and letting out a soft cloud of smoke before letting the smile curl back on his face. He settled into the booth, peering around the area curiously since he'd only really ever sat at the bar itself. "Oh geez. Well... if I knew you were taking me out on a date, I would have dressed nicer." He gave a soft, forced laugh at the stupidity of his joke before giving the spider with the menus a more genuine smile. "Thanks!" He waited until it skittered off to let the mask fall, the edges of his sockets burning with tears and the cig shaking in his hand as he turned a worried expression to the other Sans. "You're... You're not going to break up with Papy because of me, are you?" He sniffled and wiped at the unfallen tears before taking a drag off his cigarette and letting the smoke out slowly into the air before looking the other in the eyes again. "Please, don't. He loves you and he'd be heartbroken."

Sans watched as the other shifted his visible mood, showing his nervousness as he spoke. "No, I am not," he started, the first feeling of relief letting him continue, "and before you ask, it was only yesterday that I was sure of it. I did not intend to hurt Papyrus by making him wait. But I did not want to make a choice, without thinking about it." He paused to skim over the menu again, eyelights beginning to soften. "I love Papyrus dearly, and I want him to be happy. But I was hurting, and I was not going to let that cause a reaction that would make him feel worse."

Those big blue eyes lit up with stars and the smile that curled on his face was as real as it got. The table rocked as he pulled himself over enough to wrap the other skele in his arms, squeezing him tightly as more tears fell from his face, this time in relief. "Thank you! He's gonna be so happy!" He released him from the hug to sit back down on his own side, adjusting the table a bit before he swallowed, trying to think of what to say now. He'd been so ready to let out his anger and frustration on his brother's boyfriend, but now that it was happening... it was like the words didn't want to come. He took another drag from his cigarette, letting it curl slowly from between his teeth before he spoke in a softer tone. "I'm sorry... for hurting you. I didn't want to do that, but... I love my Papy. I always will. And... and having that happen, it was... so good. It was like some huge weight was lifted off both of our shoulders and... still, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight and... I know I was jealous of you before, but... I never wanted to come between you two. I want him to be happy, too, and you make him happy. I just... I... want to make him happy, too..." He blushed as he looked down at the menu, having completely forgotten it was even there. He certainly wasn't hungry... and definitely wasn't about to start drinking again. He could get through this.

The hug had completely thrown him out of place, mentally, and it was several long minutes before he could speak back up. "I was furious," he started in a low voice, as if feeling it again, while also regretting it, "it was all I could do not to yell at him. I needed the time to think." Sans put the menu aside, not hungry but perhaps something later would help him. "I needed to talk with an old friend, my Muffet, to really stop being angry and actually start sorting through this," he said, waving a hand at nothing, "whole mess. She reminded me that there was more than just how I felt that mattered." She had also considerably chastised him for not visiting her more, and given him a good smack on the face for mouthing off in return, but he wasn't going to tell the other Sans that. "We, however, have a problem." His eyelights flicked up to meet the lighter blue ones, "and that's why I needed to talk to you first, without either of our brothers to make it take longer."

His face took a turn for the serious as he leaned a bit closer , lacing his fingers when his arms rested on the table. "A problem? What... kind of problem?" Anxiety and relief were dancing inside his head, switching form one to the other with every new bit of information.

Sans gave a momentary pause, collecting himself before he began. "I have trusted Papyrus with a lot more than I have with most other monsters, my world being what it is, trust is rare to give. Even amoung those who may call themselves allies," he started, his fingers rubbing against each other as he spoke, keeping that gaze, "so it was first that feeling of betrayal that hurt the worst. Talking with her let me alleviate some of the feeling, but I was still wrought with indecision. I'd know how your brother felt, and had accepted it, because he told me he was fighting it and was afraid of losing you for saying anything. What I didn't know was what you would react to it with." Rolling his shoulders, he tried to keep himself calm, taking a deep breath. Talking like this always made him uncomfortable, but he persisted. "When you and my brother started together, I thought perhaps it would help him to stop thinking about it so much, after he got used to it. Then you went into heat, and that was... a very interesting night. Papyrus was a wreck."

Berry looked down with shame at the mention of his heat fiasco. "I know... I... I thought it was a dream..." He shook his head before looking back up at the other Sans with confusion written across his face. "I didn't... I didn't know I even felt that way about him. I thought... I thought I was jealous because I missed spending time with him, but... I think now it was more because... he was showing a side of himself to you that was so... open. So relaxed. So... happy." A sad smile curled on his face as he turned his gaze down to the table, fidgeting with the corner of the menu a bit. "With me he was... he was always guarded. And lying- stars, I hated the lying. But I couldn't call him out on it or... or it would start breaking the whole charade. I was his sweet, innocent baby bro... that made him happy, so I wanted to stay like that. As we got older, though, he still treated me the same and it still seemed to bring him some joy, but... he started avoiding me a bit. Lying to me more. Just... putting up this wall between us and, now I know why." His gaze hardened a bit with determination as it turned back up to the skeleton across from him at the table. "That night we got drunk and... we broke that wall down. After all of these years I felt like I truly had my Papy back. But then... then the guilt hit him and, if you think he was a wreck over my heat... you should have seen him. He was a mess. And I had to see it. I know you needed time to make your decision and, and I'm thankful you weren't rash, but..." Tears were brimming on his sockets, his body beginning to tremble again as he thought about the past couple of days. "Please, don't ever shut him out like that again. Don't leave him to fester in his own mind. I've never... never seen him so broken up about anything before." He shook his head and looked away, wiping his eyes before dragging his hood over his head, hating the thought of how bad his brother had hurt.

"Well, that's part of the shock that came with that," he said, talons rubbing against each other, as if trying to distract himself without being too obvious about it. That determined gaze met his decidedly enigmatic one, though he did look away a moment when he told him about how upset his lover had been. Still was. "I can imagine, perhaps. I didn't know what I would decide, so I couldn't... bring myself to talk to him. I didn't want to say something wrong. To make it worse," Sans shook his head, clearing his throat as he regained his composure. A deep breath, and he added, "I was afraid that he'd decide he didn't need me, now that he had you. I had only told him that the night before, then he calls to tell me he'd slept with you." His hands were visibly shaking, and he gripped them together to make it stop. He knew it wasn't weakness here, but to show it still brought out so many other memories that made it grow steadily worse if he didn't clamp down on it. "After taking the time to think, though, and remind myself what he'd told me, I knew he wouldn't... and trusted that he would want to talk, even after I, ah... shut him out." He didn't react to the tears, or at least tried not to, feeling a weight in his chest as he continued. "It took that talk with my Muffet, and the time I spent thinking, to really understand everything. To decide what I needed to have happen. I know the wait should be punishment enough, but..." his voice dropped, shaking his head, "that's where this talk really comes in."

Those bright eyes watched the subtle movements that he tried to hide, already used to doing so with Papy. Between that and the phone message still playing in his head, he couldn't help but feel worse for what they'd done. He wanted nothing more than to move to the other side of the table, hug this other version of himself and tell him everything would be alright. But his face was contorting with confusion as those last words rang through his skull.  
_What he needed to have happen? Punishment?_  
His expression darkened a bit and his fingertips clicked lightly against the surface of the table. "What... _do_ you need to have happen? Because... I... I won't let you hurt my Papy. I know... Wolfy told me... you used to not be able to handle your anger very well... that you... hurt him. I won't... I won't _ever_ let you do anything to hurt Papy. _Or_ Wolfy for that matter." He took a deep breath and let his expression soften a bit. "He loves you. He's waiting for you right now and you still want to punish him? Why?"

He was actually surprised again, hearing the fierce tone, but he did look away, a shame creeping over his features. "I was a shitty brother back then, and I hate that it happened how it did. But I didn't know what else to do, at the time," his voice wavered, clenching his hands more at one another, "I was afraid that he'd be killed by how he is. Our world doesn't tolerate forgiveness... he was just as gentle and quiet as he is now. More-so, even. I... didn't know how else to help him, but to train him," Sans' voice really did break that time, claws unintentionally digging at the table before he moved them off the polished surface. He rubbed his palm with the other hand, trying to keep himself together to tell his doppelganger this.  
He'd not visited such memories in years.  
"I would make him fight me," Sans whispered, "I know I was wrong for it, but I have tried to make it up to him. I... spent hours each day, making him do something so against his nature... but I just wanted him to survive. I didn't want to let him get killed. He almost died once, and that... nearly broke me." Sans covered his face with a hand, shivering as he had to go through that day again, shaking his head and putting his hands back together to keep them from shaking. "Every other monster who has - _ever_ \- hurt him, I made sure they were dead for it. Sometimes personally. But," he let out a sigh, hoping that was enough for now, on that subject of his past anger issues, "I suppose you're taking the term punishment badly. You see, Papyrus - _is_ \- my pet," he flicked his eyelights, the dark blue oceans turning somewhat smug, "and a pet doesn't ask forgiveness," then his tone turned decidedly more playful, "I don't mind sharing, Berry. Should I call you Berry? My brother does, after all," he let his fingers tap a little on the table, and he actually curved a smile, "but I would like you to at least... entertain my idea. It would be much more... appeasing, for it to go as I imagined."

His eyes widened at how quickly the other skele had gone from sad and angry to... suggestive... a soft blush creeping onto his cheeks as the other suddenly had his complete, undivided attention. "Y-yeah, Berry's... fine. So long as I get to think of a nickname for you in return." His own coy little smile curled on his face, blue eyes twinkling as he studied his counterpart's face. "Well... I suppose it all depends on what you imagine. I don't... know exactly what it is you and my brother do together, but... the fact that he calls you Master, mixed with the fact you look like you might actually claw out somebody's eyes for looking at you funny..." He turned his gaze to the other Sans' clawed hands, then up to that sharp, piercing gaze. That smile grew as an idea floated through his mind and he moved from his seat to take up the one right next to his edgy self, leaning closer as he giggled and let his voice drop to a conspiratorial level. "I can imagine all sorts of fun things that might cross your mind. So... tell me all about this plan of yours, my sneaky Kitty."

The idea of a nickname had him narrow his eyes a bit, but he supposed it was only fair. At this point it was just easier to go by whatever someone else would call you, considering the two pairs shared names, being dimensional versions of one another. He smirked at the comment about what they did. "Likely a bit like I imagine you do with my brother, if the collar is any indicati-" he froze up as the other leaned in and spoke in that almost smoky tone, and he couldn't help but laugh a little, "seems that he brought quite a few things out of you, Berry. As for my plan, well... it really goes best when you don't know the details. Gives it that surprise that will make it more delicious," Sans let his voice drop into a syrupy purr, "I'll have to get you to just go with it. But, I'm not asking for blind trust," he let his arm drape around the other's shoulders, "you'll have a little safeword, Berry. For if you think things go too far, or are about to go too far. Now, will you give me the benefit of going along with what I'd like to do? You'll be there the entire time, I promise."

His face lit up with a blush as his change in demeanor was commented upon, quite enjoying the reactions he'd gotten from everyone after the change. He looked over at the hand draped over his shoulder and that blush deepened a bit, though he was happy to lean into it, grinning like a kid getting ready to help pull off a killer prank. "Alright, I think I can do that. Now a safeword is like... a word that makes everything stop, right? I'm still, um... s-still really new to this, but... I'm really eager to learn!" Those bright eyes lit up with stars as he looked at his new friend, letting his excitement shine through before his features softened and he leaned over to wrap his arms around the other in a hug, squeezing him and nuzzling his face against the other's shoulder. "Thank you. For... being so forgiving and not giving up on Papy. And for... you know... being okay with sharing him. I... I could only imagine things going badly, but... I guess I should have had a little more faith in my other self." He giggled and let the Kitty go, leaning back to look at his face again, studying him before giving him a rather suggestive grin. "How open are you to the idea of wearing kitty cat ears?" Both hands came up to cover his mouth as he blushed and giggled, just picturing it... sweet stars, it would be too adorable. Papy would probably dust at the sight of it.

"Exactly," he said, "I'll have to make sure you learn a lot more then, Berry. As well as I know my brother, he'd never even ask, so you'll likely have to offer and insist if you want one for him." The starry eyes were almost too much, but he didn't get to linger on that as he was pulled into another hug, feeling the gentle nuzzling, and sighed. "I imagined much worse as well, so... I suppose we're both forgiven on that regard?" He hooded his gaze with a frown. "And here I was about to tell you a nice little juicy tidbit. Now you'll just have to wait until you see it yourself." He nudged at the other little skeleton, a grin on his face. "Let's return with the good news then, shall we?"

~ ~ ~ ~

Papyrus looked helpless as he stared at the door, having fought the urge to drop on his knees before his Master and beg him to stay. But he hadn't even looked at him. As if he didn't even exist to him right now. It made his soul clench in his chest and he stared longingly at the door, nearly jumping out of his proverbial skin when the lead rattled a bit, as he'd forgotten the fourth party in this situation. 'oh, shit. hey.' He looked awkwardly at his edgy lookalike, not quite sure what to feel. Without the jealousy and anger... it felt like he had nothing. He'd created an image in his mind of who this monster was, but now, he knew it wasn't right. He knew it had just been that jealousy making him see things that weren't there. Slowly he looked the other over before offering a weak smile, his voice still a little hoarse from last night's tears. 'you uh... you want a drink?'

He almost jumped as well, though at the voice, but he at least had an easier time not feeling as anxious as the other clearly looked. "um, y-yeah, just some water maybe?" Wolfy shifted in place, emboldening himself enough to move over and take a seat on the couch, though it was tentative and uneasy, as if thinking he would need to get back up. "...i'm sorry i don't know anything about what he's decided," he said quietly, fingers fidgeting with the chain lead his boyfriend had put on him. He had really wanted to know at least anything worth telling, but his older brother had completely shut down any discussion of the topic.

'nnnn, excellent choice. i should probably choose that more often.' He moved to the kitchen, filling two glasses with water before heading back over to the couch, his shoulders slumping a bit at the other's words. 'yeah... i figured he wouldn't say anything to anybody... not exactly an open book, is he?' He set one water down in front of the fidgeting skele before tipping the glass back to guzzle down as much as he could, trying to ignore the stinging in his sockets or the way his hands shook. With a heavy sigh he set the glass down on the table and leaned against the back of the couch, rubbing at his sockets with the heels of his palms, groaning with frustration.

Wolfy busied himself with touching every link in the shiny chain after having some of the water, though likely would not pick the glass back up off the table again. He did sit a little more heavily, letting himself slowly relax against the cushion, though leaning forward with barely-hunched shoulders. "has berry been okay?" he asked, glancing over a moment before looking away again, "he sounded upset the other night. and didn't answer last night." He hadn't actually been handed the phone last night, but his brother had left it on the table when he went to his own room, and when he realized that he had been sleeping, had tried calling just once. When the other skeleton hadn't answered, Wolfy had decided to leave the phone where he'd found it and go to bed himself as well.

'mmm.' His hands were dragged down his face as he thought about how to answer that question. 'it's been rough on both of us, i mean... you know what happened and... what's happening. he said... you were okay with it?' He peered over at the other skele, looking a little disbelieving, but shrugging it off. ' we had... kind of an emotional night last night. sorry.' He looked at what was left of his water, contemplating whether or not he wanted to try just drinking something stronger to get through the last stretch of this horrible waiting.

For a moment he seemed to be searching for how to say it, his voice shifting into resolute, rather than shying or quiet. 'berry is happy, and i can't be here all the time, even though i... would still be okay even if i could," he said, running his hand up to where the chain connected to his collar. He seemed to think a bit before nodding. "its okay, i understand. a lot is happening and it means a lot to him that it goes well."

He peered over at the... actually, was he larger? It felt like it at least. Big and forgiving. He didn't seem to have any negative feelings towards the guy who slept with his boyfriend. He couldn't imagine how he'd be handling the situation in the other's shoes...  
Perhaps not as differently as all this. He wanted his brother happy, too. His eyes were drawn up to the collar when he toyed with it, watching the dangling blue charm before reaching out on impulse to touch it lightly. After a moment he clasped his hand down on Wolfy's shoulder and offered him a tired but genuine smile. 'you know... you're not so bad. sorry i was a, uh... well, kind of a dick to you before... jealousy's a hell of a drug.'

Flinching a bit at the sudden touch, he looked over with a slight nod, not sure what to say right now. He sat a bit longer, then remembered that he'd been told to make sure of something. "oh, i was supposed to give you my phone," he said, pulling it out again and setting it on the table, "t-to fix up like yours and my brother's." Wolfy fiddled with the thing a bit, making it turn about on the smooth surface. "it's okay, you were just... trying to make sure your little brother was okay. mi'lord does the same for me, even if it doesn't seem like i need it."

He looked at the phone and frowned a bit, trying to think if his brother had taken his with him. 'i'm gonna go check his room, real quick. i know he usually grabs it every time he leaves the house.' He carefully pulled himself off the couch and stretched before shoving his hand sin his pockets and heading up the stairs to hunt around. Not on the desk, not on the nightstand, he peeked under the bed and turned a bright shade of orange at the discovery before quickly making his exit. 'nope. not up here. prooobably going to have to wait until they... or... he... comes back.' He rubbed at the back of his neck as he walked towards the couch, staring at the seat for a long minute before he let out a frustrated sigh and sat down. 'shit i could use a good distraction right about now...'

"ah... oh," he murmured when the other returned, looking away as he kept himself busy with his chain and collar. Wolfy shifted in place, his voice quiet, "i think i kind of always had a crush on berry," he started, as if to fill the time with something they both could have interest in, "i just was too shy to really... spend much time around him, before. better to watch from a distance than nothing at all, right?" he glanced up, hoping he wasn't being more awkward with the topic. It couldn't be that bad, they both loved him, it was something they could both understand. "and... i just wanted to be his friend, to start. i wanted... perhaps to learn what he was like, aside from what i'd seen. didn't... expect anything of what had happened, really..."

'hmmm, think i remember him mentioning something about you being the one to ask if he wanted to... fool around.' He looked at him with a deadpan stare, showing no amusement with the thought... before his eyes and eventually his mouth betrayed him with a smile. 'guess i'm not entirely surprised. if anyone's gonna see the things that make my bro so attractive, it'd be some alternate universe version of myself.' He sank down into the couch a bit more with a sigh, looking towards their reflection in the tv and wondering how much longer this wait would be. 'i am, however, really fuckin' surprised at how... aggressive he is now. i mean, he was loud before, sure. and bossy as all get out, but... i never saw it going in the direction it has. you really brought somethin' out of him i never thought i'd see...'

Wolfy hunkered down a bit in a shy flush. "y-yeah, i know... just... had to drink a little to... manage it," he mumbled, not quite able to make a real response about how the other monster had shifted just a bit. How that more demanding bit had roused in him, and he seemed to get the idea that Papyrus would not really appreciate bieng told about how delightfully rough the little skele could get when he begged. The things he'd learned about him in just a few days, as well as how much more he wanted to learn. He did glance over at the other, giving a slight grin. "to be honest, i didn't either. but i... i'm not going to lie, i really like it."

'ugh. you and me both, buddy.' Those hands were running down his face again as he groaned and looked over at the other's shy grin. 'why do you think i'm in this whole mess? it was hard enough keeping myself together before when he was just... cute. now, just... holy shit. everyone in town's noticed the change. i saw like, ten scribbled down phone numbers sitting on his nightstand up there.' He glanced towards the bedroom, his face flushing when his mind wandered to what other things he'd found up there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, Kitty is very much one of the more forgiving versions of Blackberry. But there will be a punishment for not asking~


	29. Punishment

They amused giggling stopped as delicious bits of information were dangled in front of him and then immediately snatched away in the same breath. "Wha- hey! No! Tell meeee!" He moved out of the booth, giving him those big, bright puppy dog eyes before sighing and turning to start heading out, waving to Muffet and her spiders, who seemed to be getting ready to start their day. "Alright, I'm trusting you not to turn this into some elaborate scheme to get back at me and Papy. Not that I could really blame you, but I hate being tricked." It felt amazing outside... was it this bright and sunny when they'd first headed over? Or was it just from having all of that fear and stress lifted from his shoulders? He let out a happy, relieved sigh at how things had been going so far, peering over at his companion with a bright smile before trotting up the path when they'd neared the house, waiting at the door for the other Sans before opening the door for him.  
Papyrus flailed a bit in his attempt to sit up as quickly as possible, perking up like a dog who'd been waiting for its master to return, his sockets wide and his soul pounding in his chest as he awaited the final verdict.

He followed along with a quiet bit of humming, the tune soft and lilting as he moved inside without a pause, finding his lover and going right over to run his talons along that long skull. "We had a lovely chat, darling, and all will be forgiven. You've been a naughty pet, though, and tell me," he let his hands grip to hold Papyrus in place, eyeslights gone firm at the other monster, almost hard, "what do we do with naughty pets?" His voice was still that darkly heavy purr, promising and provoking all at once. Wolfy had paused up, looking between his brother and Berry, lingering with curious questions in his sockets.

An actual whine escaped him at the feel of those delicious claws. He'd been so terrified he'd never feel them again he nearly grabbed them to start kissing them all over... but it was him getting grabbed instead, those sockets going wide with shock, first at the gesture then... at the words. 'i... uh...' he looked from one side to the other... was he going to do this... in front of them? He couldn't help but note an excited, mischievous little glint in his brother's eye and after taking a hard swallow, he turned his attention back to him, 'Master... we... we...' His entire body was trembling as his voice got softer and softer, the orange blush creeping back up onto his face. 'we punish them...'

"We do," he replied, giving a soft kiss to his brow, still cradling his skull in his hands, hooding his sockets over his eyelights, "I'm going to need you to promise me... you'll stay put and not move off this seat. Can you do that, pet?" Kitty pressed another kiss to his brow, looking over at Berry before turning to his own brother. "I'll be needing you to pay attention, mutt. And Berry," he didn't look at his counterpart, giving a little grin, "you wanted to give your Wolfy a proper greeting, didn't you? Don't worry about us," he said, moving to sit across Papyrus' lap, draping an arm over his shoulders as he leaned into him, "we won't mind a bit."

Papyrus nodded slowly at his Master, looking both intrigued and slightly terrified. 'yeah, er... yes, Master...' He spoke in a breathy whisper as his brow was kissed, feeling his body tremble lightly at the sensation. He looked over at Wolfy as his Master spoke to him, then over to... wait, what did he say? Three pairs of eyes snapped their attention to the small monster, looking highly confused. Did he mean...? Surely not...  
Berry was the first to understand his new friend's meaning, a bright, starry-eyed grin spreading across his face as he bounced in place and clapped his hands lightly in excitement. Then all at once his demeanor changed... from bouncing child to stalking predator. His sockets narrowed and that grin turned a little more sly as he moved around the table with his gaze locked on the big, scarred skele sitting on the couch, still looking confused, but at the look in his own Master's eyes...  
"My sweet, wonderful Wolfy... I missed you so much," he reached out and took hold of that metal leash, wrapping it about his hand a few times while his legs worked on straddling the other's lap. "You don't mind if our brothers watch just how good of a boy you can be, do you?" Without waiting for an answer he jerked the leash to pull that scarred skull towards his own, catching it with the other hand and holding him tight in a deep kiss that had him moaning into his boyfriend's mouth, that blue tongue slipping out and curling against those delicious fangs. The leather fabric creaked as it was filled out with that soft blue ectobody, the shiny fabric gripping beautifully against that round, bubbly butt as it wiggled. With his mouth still attached to his sweet pet's, he let his sockets crack open, his gaze peering over at his brother, who stiffened in more ways than one, his hands moving to his Master to grip whatever was in front of him to keep him steady.  
'what... the fuck...' His voice sounded more than a little strained as he stared at the other two on the couch, his hips rolling up against the small monster in his lap as he did all he could to contain himself as he thought about what was going to happen. His little baby brother was going to... with someone else... right in front of him... this was... cruel... it was insane!  
It-it was... it was so fucking _hot_.

Wolfy shivered as his own little master moved over, that change making his eyelights glow with shy excitement. He watched as he took hold of the leash, gaze unable to leave Berry's face. The snap of the lead and collar had him whine loud into that claiming mouth, hands sliding against that filled leather, grasping the smooth thighs and ass and drowning in his lover. Even as he looked away he didn't notice, too busy being devoured whole, the feel of those thick legs pressed at him the only other thing on his mind. Kitty gave a hooded smile, running his hand up the side of Papyrus' jawline, tipping his mouth up against that earhole.  
"The fuck indeed, darling," he whispered, almost a hiss, shifting his own firm ectoform over the hardness in his lover's pants. He trailed a hand down his chest and between their legs, freeing his cock and giving it a few teasingly slow strokes before settling it between his thighs, clamped snug. "You'll be a good boy for us, right Papyrus?" Kitty leaned in more to start nibbling his lover's neck, but stopped after a few scrapes of fang, going back up to that earhole, "I was very upset with you, very hurt," he continued, letting the show play out while continuing to give his lover smoky little purrs, barely stimulating him and keeping the other skeleton in place, running talons along bone wherever it was visible, "but I forgive you, darling. I love you, Papyrus." Kitty pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, humming softly in that familiar tune. The one that he always liked to hum for his lover. "Don't forget, you promised to stay put, pet."

Berry couldn't help but giggle at his friend's teasing, loving the way Papy was squirming beneath him in his failing attempts to keep it together. When he finally turned his attention back to his own pet, he pushed him back with a playful little smile, letting that ass wiggle in his hands as he leaned forwards to whisper his own sweet words. "You weren't cumming without me yesterday were you? _Hehehe_. I bet you were, naughty boy." He let his tongue graze gently against his lover's earhole before dropping his voice even more. "That's okay. I know you can't control your urges... so I'm going to control them for you. From now on... you don't cum without me telling you to. Whether you're here or at home or anywhere. Anytime. You can touch yourself all you want, though." With a wicked little giggle he leaned back, looking at that wonderfully sweet face and petting his hands gently against his jaw before perking up a bit, his hands clapping beneath his chin. "Oh! I almost forgot! I waaas going to show you later, but now seems as god a time as any to give you a little surprise." He hopped out of his lover's lap and turned, undoing those leather pants before shimmying them down those thick thighs. Beneath the pants were a pair of pink and white striped cotton panties that were doing little to hide the curves of that ass, an adorable cartoony grey wolf's face printed right on the back of them. " _Hehehehe_ , do you like them?" He could hear his own brother whining with need as he shifted his hips, trying to get more stimulation from his Master's hand.  
'hnnnn, i love you, too, Master... i hate you and i love you so much.' He wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend, hiding his face when his little brother started playfully wiggling and bouncing around.  
"Now for the really fun part... for being such a good boy for me... and because I know it's gonna drive Papy completely bonkers..." He started leaning forwards, his hands sliding down his hips and sifting the panties down his thighs until he was bent over with that dripping wet pussy put on full display for all to see. "I think you deserve a treat."

He whimpered, the dark flush telling Berry he had indeed, on his own, without saying a word, falling back against the couch passively. When he was told Berry was going to control them for him, Wolfy gave a sharp gasp, hips bucking at it. The very thought of no longer being allowed to... he squirmed and nodded with increasingly shy whines, keeping his gaze on only that sweet skele. He couldn't look anywhere else, the only thing that mattered was... oh glorious stars, the way that leather tried to cling to him as he snugged out of those pants, the little cute panties a stark contrast that had his tongue slipping down past his teeth. Wolfy nodded, another soft groan coming up as he took them off, eyelights brightening as he looked from that wet, puffy slit and to his lover's gaze. "thank you, master," he rumbled, moving enough off the couch to run his hands over the bubbly blue rump, pressing a kiss to one of the cheeks. Kitty took hold of Papyrus' face and turned it back out of hiding, tutting as he leaned to push his face against the side of that skull.  
"None of that, darling... you watch your little baby brother, now..." he purred, letting his thighs squeeze around that cock, but loosening after much too little stimulation, "and you don't look away, pet." His arm around Papyrus' shoulder tightened just a bit, hugging him in and giving a sly chuckle, "Berry, do you mind? I don't know if my pet can quite hear you clearly. Do me a favor and let him know just what you're feeling, hm?"

Paps gasped as that sensitive member was squeezed, his hips bucking into it until he loosened up again. 'fu-huuuck... i'm sorry, Master. i fucked up bad and i'm so sorry.' Even as he apologized, his eyes were locked on that bright blue ass, watching the way it bounced and jiggled with every little movement and when the bigger skele leaned in to kiss it, he couldn't help but whimper when he watched it tighten, then press back. Without meaning to, he found himself leaning closer as he fought the urge to take care of that sweet-looking pussy himself. Instead, he let his hands wander over his Master, stroking and gripping in all the places he knew the other liked.

Berry giggled at his Kitty's words, peering over at him with a twinkle in those bright eyes. "Oh, I think I can do that, Kitty cat. Though... I'm not feeling a whole lot just yet." He reached back to grab the leash before giving it a firm yank that pulled his pet further against his perky little ass. "What's wrong, my pet? Not feeling hungry?" He wiggled it, rubbing that pungent snatch right on his chin. "You'd better eat up, before I change my mind and let someone else enjoy it instead." He smirked back at the large skele before letting his gaze flicker over between his whining brother and his delightfully devious friend, shooting him a wink.

Rather than apologize, Wolfy moved in, whining and licking heavily across the smooth surface, as if savoring it before really delving into those wet folds. His tongue worked fast, almost desperate, groaning into his lover as he turned to slower, heavier licks, pressing in deep and dragging the flavor back to his fanged maw. One hand was at his master's hip, the other gone around to rub his fingertips at that sensitive little nub, panting in paused against that wet warmth before resuming, his whimpers and groans unceasing. Kitty purred at his lover's response, letting his thighs grip at that wet length between them, giving his hips a measured shifting on that lap.  
"Good boy, Papyrus..." he whispered, claws catching on fabric and tugging just so, sapphire gaze hooded as he watched his face at what was going on in front of him. He did angle him back again, further from that show. "Shhh, pet... stay here with me, hm?" he said, his voice going husky as he kept giving Papyrus brushes of attention, slowly and surely keeping him roused without giving much pleasure. He was positively giddy at how this was going, the hungry, wishful look in his boyfriend's eyelights making him all kinds of excited. 

Now he was feeling plenty and let the whole room know with those loud moans as he squirmed and nearly fell forwards, planting his hands on the coffee table in front of him for balance. "Haaah, W-Wolfy... that's it... _aaah_ , such a good boy." His hips swayed and rolled against that eager face, the fingers at his clit making him twitch as electric shocks of pleasure jolted through him. He cried out loudly as his pet hit particularly deep, that wet tunnel clenching on his tongue. "Haaah, more, baby. Hnnn, d-deeperrrr... it feels... a-amazing, Wolfyyy..." While one hand remained clenched and tugging on that leash, the other reached back, stroking and gripping at the skull buried in his snatch as he whimpered and moaned. The noises were driving Papyrus absolutely wild.  
' _haaah_... S-Sans...' His hips were thrusting relentlessly into his lover's thighs while he let himself be moved and held in place. 'Master... please... i'm gonna fuckin' lose it." His fingers dug into that smaller skele, clutching him like an anchor that was keeping him from drifting off towards the scene unfolding before them.

The hulking skeleton did as he was bid, going in more and giving everything he could to eating that delicious treat, letting his fingers rub a little more roughly on his clit as he pressed in and tried to find that spot that made him clamp down to work his tongue at relentlessly.  
"Shhh, pet," Kitty purred, forcing himself down more on the other, "you promised, remember? You'll stay here, good boy," he murmured, then began to very pointedly peel himself away from the larger monster, removing himself from his lap, turning to clank a quick kiss to his brow, hands on those broad shoulders. " _Stay_." Kitty slid around the other side of the table, keeping a sharp eye on his lover, ever pinning him in place with that look, and leaned down against the coffeetable, facing the other little blue skeleton. "Berry, you are very loud. Let me help with that," he kept his glare to Papyrus before he took that other jaw in hand and tipped the panting mouth up, pressing a kiss to him as he let his sockets hood, only the slivers of deep blue turned to his lover. He finished closing them and pushed more into the kiss, holding Berry's face as he slipped his tongue into the moaning mouth, humming as he pulled away to lick his fangs. "So lovely, Berry," he purred, looking between the two brothers, "no wonder you get so much attention, sweetie."

There was the very distinct sound of ripping cloth as Papyrus reached back to cling to the couch with all he had, doing the only thing he could think of to keep from jumping from his spot and joining them. He was also fairly certain the dogs in the Capitol could hear the high pitched whine that was forcing its way out of his throat. 'M-...Masterrr...'  
Berry let out another cry of pleasure as that tongue found his sweet spot, his body pushing back insistently until he suddenly had his mouth claimed by someone unexpected. This was certainly a surprise, and his own sockets failed to close all the way as he watched the other Sans toy with his tongue for a bit, only to pull away to lick those fangs. "T-teeeease..." he pouted a bit at the other small skele before loosening his grip on the leash and bumping his lover's skull back, giving himself enough room to turn around and push the large skele back on the couch. "Good boy... but that tongue of yours just isn't enough right now." He nearly ripped Wolfy's pants open in his eagerness to free that monstrous cock of his, those starry eyes lighting up at the sight of it. It looked even bigger than he remembered. He turned his skull as he caught his brother staring, a smug little smile curling on those teeth as he wagged his brows in a look at said _"Oh yeah. That's mine"._ His face was damn near predatory when he turned back to his big fangy boy, shifting him down on the couch until he was just right before crawling over him on his knees, letting that dripping cunt hover just over the tip. He teased at it with his moistened slit, panting and smiling at the way his juices made it glisten... then slowly but surely he started lowering himself down, letting his loud moaning fill the air as he was stretched to his limits. "Haaahn! W-Wolfyyyy... it's... s-so big!" He leaned forwards to grab onto his lover, claiming that mouth with his own as he kept working himself down that thick shaft, simply crying out into that fanged mouth every time he made it a little further down. He was about halfway when he started sliding back up, riding him nice and slow as he panted, enjoying the almost gentle intimacy with his lover and looking down deep into those sockets. "I love you, Wolfy..." He planted a sweet kiss on those fangs before pressing down even more, stopping now that he was a good three-quarters of the way down. He stayed still a moment, licking at the corner of his mouth as he felt himself beginning to drool, before looking back at the other small skele with an almost drunken-looking smile. " _Haaaah_... does the... Kitty want to play?"

"Stay, Papyrus," he repeated, his voice brooking no argument as Berry repositioned his brother onto the couch and freed that cock, "your brother has _better_ things to do right now, pet..." Kitty added with an almost malicious grin. Wolfy gasped and panted, his whines curling along with those being made by his counterpart as he bucked up into that sweet, almost-too-tight pussy.  
"berry... oh fuck i love you so much master, please, please more," he groaned, shivering as he was locked into only caring what his lover said to him. He didn't hear anyone else, just Berry, just him, and he leaned in to trail kissing licking and tiny nibbles to his shoulders, breathing heavily on those smooth white bones as his moved the jacket out of the way, "please, master." When his attention was still on the largest monster, Kitty moved over to push Papyrus into a different seating, where he had to face them on the couch, pressing a hungry kiss to his mouth, letting it linger before he pulled back with a soft whisper.  
"Stay," he pressed again, a hand at that sternum, then he was asked by the other if he wanted to play. And his fangs held a delighted little smile. "I would indeed, Berry," he responded in a smoky purr, taking hold of his lover's hand and bringing it up to the front of his pants, "Papyrus, be a pet and make sure I'm well prepped for fucking your brother's cute little ass," Kitty growled, hooding his gaze at his lover, "or you'll be punished again, and longer, darling."

"How can... I say _hnnnn_ -no... when you beg so sweetly, Wolfy?" He lifted up enough to let his jacket be pushed back, slipping it off his shoulders to give his pet better access, letting his panting breath wash over the other's skull. He let his hips roll as he pushed down, feeling that lengthy cock beginning to push past the end of his tunnel. He whimpered as he concentrated on his magic enough to help it accommodate the impressive length, though his breath caught when he heard his doppelganger's command. He gripped the leash tightly once again, using it to jerk the collar backwards and half-strangle his sweet pet. "Looks like... we're both going to be getting more." He giggled softly before turning his gaze towards their brothers and locking eyes with Papy. They both blushed as Berry let out a high, pleasured moan. "Haaaaahn... P-Papyyyy~! I n-need iiiit."  
Papyrus tore open his lover's pants with his face glowing like a sunset, his hands working to eagerly pull that hardened dick from its confines before wrapping his mouth around it, that tongue curling and cupping against the length of him. Berry could feel himself drooling at the sight and with sudden inspiration, he tugged that leash back harder and started riding the huge cock inside of himself with reckless abandon. "Haaaah~! W-W-Wolfy! You're... s-such a good boy! B-but I need you... to prep me, too. W-with... your fingers." It was amusing how the little skele could still manage to look shy while taking a monster cock to the hilt, that sweet face blushing as he looked at his lover. When Papy saw that face, he felt like he was going to lose his mind, but at least now he had an outlet for that frustration. One hand gripped his Master's hip while the other pumped along with his mouth, making sure to get that delicious cock nice and slick so... so that he... ah, fuck, why was he so turned on by the thought of his _boyfriend_ fucking his _little brother?_

He was cut off by that choking collar, his eyelights rolling up with a silent moan, rocking into the tight passage as he let his tongue loll out of the side of his face, looking absolutely blissful. Wolfy loosed a low whine that was silenced again by that wonderful loop of leather, and lifted a hand to wrap around what his boyfriend hadn't taken of his cock, gathering up the slickness of that blue pussy that had trickled down and pooled around him. He coated his fingers, sliding up and finding that snug ring of ectomuscle, slipping in and starting to work in to the second knuckle. He slowly added another, letting them go in deeper, and every time he choked him, Wolfy would moan and feel himself growing closer to wanting to beg his lover to let him come.  
Kitty laughed at first at how desperately Papyrus had torn at his pants, leaning into the hungry mouth with gasping delight. "Ohh, good boy," he moaned, a hand to his skull as he bobbed furiously, finally tightening his talons as he pushed him back, giving his a pleased look as he licked his fangs. The skeleton forced him back on the couch again, his shoulder to the backrest, giving him that look that repeated his command to _stay_ , and the feline gaze followed over to the other two monsters. Moving with seductive grace, putting on a little show for his lover while he moved to the other side of Berry, he smacked his brother's hand away as he rubbed his shaft between those chubby cheeks, leaning in to put his chin to Berry's shoulder. "Say please, Berry," he whispered, already nudging the head against that dampened entrance, ready to slide right in as soon as the other asked.

His own bright blue lights were rolling back in his skull as he rode against that thick cock, pressing his ass back to feel more of those fingers. "Hah, _fuck_ , Wolfy. You're s-so good at this. Re-remember, though... n-no cumming... unl-less I say so!" But boy golly did he plan on making that a difficult task.  
Papyrus grunted as he was pushed back, his face looking desperate and damn near mutinous as his lover walked away, the sway of that body driving him to grasp at himself, pushing and pulling against his own shaft without gripping it. ' _h-holy shit... this..._ can't _be real_...' his voice was coming out strained, nearly into a squeak, the odd pitch catching his brother's attention. The look on that sweet face said he was absolutely gone in lust and pleasure, that body moving of its own accord as it took everything so willingly. He broke the gaze when he felt a slick head suddenly replacing those skillful digits, those bright eyelights turning to hearts as he was told to ask. For a while he just moaned softly, rocking back against the head so it was simply teasing his hole with the much larger monster continued to fill him. He ached. He wanted it in him so bad he couldn't stand it. He let that gaze shift to his brother for a lingering moment before turning back to Kitty, leaning his body down as his gaze turned shy once again. "P-please, Kitty... I w-want your cock... inside of me."

"y-yes master," he groaned as that eager little body rode him, gasping and whining, unable to do anything but focus on pleasing his lover, feeling elated at how excited he was and how much he enjoyed what the larger monster did for him. He barely noticed his hand being slapped, but slid his fingers out and moved the hand to grip Berry's side, nuzzling and kissing at his collarbone and shoulder with panting need.  
"Very real, my darling," Kitty purred, gazing at his desperate lover as he rocked smoothly against his brother's back, then shifting it to give Berry's neck a light bite, holding on with a pleased little hum as he heard that shy request. He let his sockets slip shut as he let go of the clean white bones, his breath misting on the slight indents his fangs had made. "Mmm, good boy," he purred, letting himself start into that wet hole, feeling the throbbing thickness of his brother just against him. Kitty moaned and hilted smoothly, letting Berry settle around him as he gripped his shoulders, sliding his mouth up to give him another love-bite. "Very good boy, Berry... now don't be shy," he said in a syrupy-smooth voice, pulling back and giving a firm thrust, gritting his teeth around a pleased groan, " _aahhh_ , tell your brother how much you're enjoying yourself, sweetie..."

Whimpers and moans flowed freely from his mouth as he was bit, that body rolling back harder into the teasing dick before it slid so smoothly inside of him. His mouth fell open in a silent scream, his sockets hooding shut as his body arched back, hands gripping his lover's shirt for support as he held himself on both of those magical members.  
'ho...ly... shit...'  
Scenes flashed in Papyrus' mind. Meeting the brothers from an alternate universe. Seeing the way the other Sans looked at him. Remembering how he'd felt. Their first date. Their first kiss. Telling him about his darkest desires... never, not once, did he imagine those moments would lead down a path to this. Papy groaned as he gave in and started jerking harshly at himself, unable to pull his gaze away from his boyfriend being buried deep inside his brother's ass. 'holy shit... Master... S-Sans...'  
At hearing his name, Berry opened his sockets and came back to reality, looking over at his brother and seeming lost for a moment, before a bright grin lit up his face, the bite to his shoulder making him let out a surprised gasp. "B-bad Kitty! No biting!" With one hand still gripping his lover's shirt, he leaned back, using his other hand to reach back and pull his copy's skull in close for a deep kiss, moaning hungrily into it. When he pulled back, those heart-lit eyes locked with the other's sharp gaze. "P-Papyyyy... I... I _really_ like your boyfriend." He gave the other a breathless smile before beginning to rock his hips more pointedly, keeping hold of him as he started getting more vocal about his pleasure. "H-he feels... amazing in my ass, Papy! It's... s-so good! I feel... so fuuuull!! _Haaah_ ~! Papyyy! Fuck, I'm... I'm g-gonna cum!" He finally let go of the other Sans to lean forwards, gripping hard against his pet's ribs as he started riding them both harder, drool and sweat rolling down his chin as that already stretched tunnel tightened. "F-fuuuuuuck~!" His entire body twitched as he came, soft blue fluids rushing down the thick orange cock inside of him, gushing every time he lifted up enough to let it flow freely. "H-hooooh wow... that was... a lot."

He pushed his mouth into the kiss, easily adapting to the pace the other monster set, his brother too gone on pleasure and holding back against that assault, Wolfy's noises near-feral. Kitty brushed a lick against the back of Berry's neck at the hearted eyelights and comment, letting him be as loud as he wanted, picking up the pace when he leaned forwards, still holding his shoulders, his brother's hands at the smaller waist. He hissed as he fucked into him, feeling him growing tighter, hearing the way he growled in need, in want, the way his lover was so enthralled with the scene. The moment Berry came, he pulled back out, letting it be just his brother feeling that orgasmic tightness, a smug grin across his features as he licked his mouth at Papyrus, drinking in the sight of the desperate skele. Then he turned back to the other Sans, hilting him in a firm thrust before he leaned into his back, whispering in his earhole again. "You're not done yet, are you Berry?" he teased, rocking his hips back and forth slowly, "no... you feel like you really need more. Papyrus," he chimed, still pressed flush against the other, "Papyrus... you aren't enjoying this, are you, pet? This is supposed to be a _punishment_ ," he said, knowing full well the only reason he'd be feeling punished is for not being in that mess of sweat-slicked ectoflesh and bone. And he wasn't allowed to be, either.

"N-no way, Kitty. Just... getting started." Twinkling blue eyes looked down at his blissed-out lover, enjoying the sight before leaning in to kiss along his jaw, working his way in until he was nibbling on his neck, giving him a gentle little lick before chomping down hard enough to bring him out of his daze, that already stretched cunt rutting against him more aggressively to get him back into a more active role. Meanwhile, at the loneliest corner of the couch, Papyrus was on the verge of exploding into his hand when he heard his Master's words. He whimpered with alarm and released himself, tucking his hands beneath his ass as he whined.  
'this is... _haaah_ , fuck... i'm s-so sorry, Master. please!' Tears were running down his face with how badly he needed to be touched, to fuck something or _be_ fucked. Stars, he just wanted to _cum_ so fucking badly. His hips rocked into empty air as he continued to watch. 'please, Master. i'll do anything. hnnn... it hurts so bad, Master. please!' The desperate pleas had Berry turning his attention back to his brother, looking at him with pity and longing before looking back at Kitty to see how he'd handle the situation. Papy was _his_ pet after all.

"AHHHH _BERRY_!" he yelped, sockets squeezed tight as he had to resist cumming from the bite, gasping for air as he whined harder, his body near-convulsing under the other skeleton, "please, please please master please let me cum," he whined, the only thing he could do was repeat that begging, his cock thrumming with need to release as he fought it as hard as he could while still rocking up into that demanding little pussy. He gripped at those hips as he rutted into him.  
"Oh, baby," he purred, pulling back out of the smaller monster, moving into that slow sashay over to the desperate monster, sliding up on his knees to take hold of that skull, "it doesn't have to hurt," Kitty whispered, pressing a kiss to his lover's mouth, trailing down to his neck, "you want to come for me, pet? Really badly?" His hand slid down to that shaft, squeezing against the base before he started a demanding pumping. "Come for me, baby," he hissed against those teeth, near-angry in tone, his other hand around to the back of Papyrus' neck, gripping there as his hand slid with slick, wet squelches, "then you get on your knees and suck my dick until I tell you to stop."

Wolfy's pleading went ignored and when he felt the tension slacken from the other monster pulling out, he whined loudly, but instead of stopping to complain, he simply started bucking harder against his lover, feeling how painfully tight his pussy was getting as the large monster got so close, his own release quickly building up again. Papyrus cried out as he gripped the couch and started pounding into that hand, a fresh wave of relieved tears rolling down his face.  
'thank you, Master. thankyouthankyouthanky-'  
"HAAAAH~ C-CUUUUM FOR MEEEEE~!"  
Papy cried out again as the command, directed at Berry's pet, sent him over the edge and that hot sticky mess coated his Master's hand, as well as spattering over his hoodie. He slumped on the couch, panting to catch his breath before slipping down to the floor. 'stars, i love you so much, Master.' He slid his hands up the other's body, kissing at his femurs before sliding that cock deep into his mouth, groaning at the taste of his brother still clinging to the firm flesh.

The command had both Papyruses crying out, Wolfy spilling inside his lover as he pressed in just a bit deeper as he came, his face buried against his chest as he hugged him in tight, his breath coming down in sharp panting. He held him in tight and nuzzled into him, bucking his hips in a little more, hoping to pleasure his boyfriend more if he needed it. Kitty, however, took that mussed hand and smeared it over Papyrus' face before he got back up, then purred as he breathed up to him, deep blue gaze following his cum-streaked features, talons on bone as he petted.  
"I love you too, pet," he said, his voice thick with adoration and lust, a soft moan in his throat as he took that cock, tipping his head up, "s-uch a good boy... keep going, Papyrus, don't stop," he began to pant lightly, turning his gaze over his shoulder at the other Sans a moment, a thought flicking in his mind, but he decided to focus entirely on his boyfriend, hands massaging as he began thrusting more insistently into that hungry maw. "Almost there, baby, little more..." he told him, his breath hitching with a few stuttered moans.

Berry whimpered happily as he let himself lay limply on his lover's broad chest, feeling so small and delicate against his frame. His hips continued to roll almost idly, causing him to moan and pant softly without picking up the pace, happy to simply rest and watch as his brother and newest lover had their fun. Papy's gaze, however, couldn't be pulled away from his Master as he pumped his skull furiously over that length, taking it in as far as he could, letting out a little choke when it went in too far, but he didn't stop. Didn't even slow down to catch his breath. He wanted his master's cum. To taste the sweet release he'd been so afraid of never having on his tongue again. After days of worry and anxiety, this whole deliciously fucked up scenario felt all the sweeter. Those brightly shining lights silently pleaded to his Master, his hands gripping tight at the base, giving only little jerks here and there until he felt that cock throb as he hit that peak. Both hands gripped Kitty's hips, pumping him deeper into that throat, this time holding back that gag reflex as he waited to let his Master bury himself in deep to fill his naughty pet with that sweet cum.

The little chokes were met with jolts of his length, his pace shifting into several erratic thrusts, grunting as he came and pushed himself to the hilt in that mouth, letting him have every drop of his release, not even pulling back as he finished, panting over his beloved's skull. "Oh, Papyrus," he breathed, looking entirely happy and sated as he stayed there, held in his mouth, "you are such a good boy... _my_ good boy..." Kitty moved back enough to show he wanted to be let go, so that he could tug him back in with that messy hoodie and claim his mouth in a hungry kiss.  
Wolfy was unable to do anything but gaze at his lover, enjoying the feel of him close, of having him there with him again, nuzzling into Berry even as their lovemaking went languid and gentle, soft whimpers passing his fangs. Kitty pulled back, locking eyelights with his lover and looking anything but upset now.  
"I love you so very much," he purred, pressing their brows together, not even bothered by the streaks of half-dry cum that he'd put there, just happy to be with the other again, the while mess behind them. He leaned up, gazing down with a smile that promised more things another time, just petting along that lanky frame.  
"berry," Wolfy murmured, his voice fuzzy and relaxed, full of delight and adoration. He finally seemed to realize the other two were there, flushing and hiding his face with a shy whimper, though he kept his gaze to his boyfriend. "i'm glad everything's okay," he added in a whisper.

Papyrus looked ready to cry again, both from being choked from the cock shoved down his throat, still spewing trickles of cum into him, as well as the affectionate touches of his lover that he was appreciating oh so much more now. He gasped for unnecessary air as he let his Master go, only to wrap his arms around his shoulders instead, holding him close as he returned the kiss, whimpering happily as those tears finally started rolling down his face again. 'i love you, too, Sans. i'm so sorry for hurting you, baby. i was so stupid. i thought I'd lost you. i... i wasn't sure you'd forgive me, but... thank you. thank you so much. i love you.' He nuzzled his nose bone against his small lover's before peppering his face in gentle kisses, his hands happily stroking and squeezing at his back as he held him tightly, afraid to let go.  
Berry's soft, sleepy gaze watched the two lovebirds while his hands found their way beneath his lover's shirt, idly stroking on his ribs as his hips finally went still, feeling like he could fall asleep just like this, until he heard his name. He turned attention back up to his pet and smiled happily up at him. "Me, too..." he whispered back, then slowly pulled himself off that spent dick, shuddering at just how empty he felt afterwards. He cuddled further up on those ribs and reached down to pull his necklace up, bringing the charm up to Wolfy's collar to press the two halves together to form a whole soul. "I think everything's going to be more than okay now."


	30. Coming Clean

"Shh, darling," he whispered, "it's over now." He hugged him in tight, pressing his face into the crook of that neck as he let his sockets hood shut, fully content and actually relaxed. Feeling perfectly at ease here in his love's embrace. Wolfy whimpered slightly when he dropped out of that warm tightness, but smiled as his boyfriend crawled up and pressed their charms together, leaning in to kiss his smooth little skull. All o them seemed unwilling to leave that moment, but ultimately it was the darker older sibling who moved first, sliding himself up off Papyrus' lap, hands sliding up to his shoulders as he looked him over. "You are a mess," he announced, "you will go have yourself a shower, Papyrus, come on." Rather than alone, he was dragging the taller skeleton after him, not bothering to fasten his pants back up, since he was going to be getting right back out of them upstairs. "We'll be quick, Berry," he called down, waving a hand before pulling them into the bathroom.  
"hehe," Wolfy chuckled, nuzzling under his lover's chin, "wanna get a bath when they're done?"

If his Master thought he'd had a moment without that lanky skeleton securely attached to him today, he was sorely mistaken. As Kitty moved to stand, so did he. Still a little shaky from the torture and exertion, but determined enough to follow along with his Master as he was dragged off. 'yes, Master...' His smoky, lazy voice was dripping with adoration for the little skele and when they stopped at the door, those big hands were all over him, pulling him close as he leaned down to kiss along his neck and shoulder with a deep, happy hum. Berry giggled and turned his head to kiss along the top of that scarred skull before nodding happily. "A bath, huh? Is it gonna be another dirty bath?" He wiggled down to sit at his lover's waist, bright eyes sparkling as he looked down at the other. "We'll definitely want to get you cleaned up. I have a full day of fun planned for us." A devious grin curled on his face before he lifted the other's shirt again to nuzzle against his ribs, nibbling and rubbing against his favorite little sensitive spots. "First, we're going to get well and truly drunk together. Then I have a wonderful surprise planned for you. I think you'll really like it." He reached a hand up beneath those ribs, letting his fingertips brush ever so gently over the surface of that beautiful soul, letting him feel all the excitement and love he had for the bigger skele.

Wolfy chuckled in a half-whimper at everything he said he had planned, especially since he was hitting all those nice places that made him want to squirm. He gasped as his soul was brushed, eyelights going brighter at the feelings his lover shared with him. "i love you so much," he breathed, gazing reverently up at him, then grinned, "it does take a bit for me to get pretty drunk, berry. should i chip on for the gold?"

"Ehehehe, maybe. I just paid off my tab from last time." He gripped those ribs tight and pulled him up before leaning into a gentle kiss, his body wiggling with excitement. "I love you, Wolfy. I can't wait to show you off to everyone in town. Maybe then they'll just perv on me from afar instead of trying to hit on me every time I'm alone. Not that the attention was all bad..." He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, nuzzling their nosebones together before he kissed it. "Now, I'll just have to worry about them trying to steal you away from me. Not that they ever could. You're mine. And I'm not letting you go anywhere." One of the hands behind him had wrapped around the leash again and gave it a nice yank to add a little emphasis to his words.

He whimpered a gasp at the jerk of the lead, looking up with a heavy chuckle as he hugged around his little master. "i'm all yours, berry," he breathed, nudging his fangs into another kiss, nudging their brows together, "they couldn't take me if they tried." Wolfy shifted and rolled Berry onto the couch, giving him nuzzling licks all over his face and ribs, the only thing missing being a big, fluffy tail wagging behind him. His collar hung off his neck, and he pressed a kiss to the citrine charm at his lover's sternum. "you have my heart."

The grin on his face was absolutely glowing as he lay on the couch, basking in his lover's affectionate attention. After he kissed the charm, Berry gave another tug to that leash, slowly leading him back up until he could hook a finger from his free hand beneath the collar, tugging it down to his face to kiss the pretty blue charm dangling from it. "And you have mine, Wolfy. I love you _so_ much. Thank you... for being so good to me." He released the collar and wrapped his arm behind that thick neck, pulling him down into a deeper kiss and whimpering as he let his tongue slide out to press past those fangs.

Wolfy let a soft growl ripple around that tongue, letting the kiss drag out and linger before he puled back to rest in a doggish pose over his boyfriend, chin to his chest. "so what all have you tried at the bar? could see if i'd like to try them too, and maybe get you to try my favorites," he said, looking very enthused and curious. He nudged a hand over to lace his fingers with Berry's, relaxed over his frame as he continued, "i could probably out-drink you, though, so don't try to keep up," he added with a teasing wink, "you'll eventually get more tolerance, but just take it as you can. plus then you can't keep up your plans for me if you're too trashed to remember them," he added with another playful chuckle.

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes as he curled his fingers with his lover's, then lifted his head to look at him with a smug little smirk. "If I remember correctly, it wasn't _me_ getting drunk off of my brother's watered down swill." He playfully stuck his tongue out before giggling and falling back onto the soft cushions. "I could drink you under the table in no time, champ. I think I have a natural tolerance to the stuff." He tipped his head back and forth, humming quietly as he thought back to that night at the bar. "I remember lots of whiskey. Tried some of the honey whiskey shots my brother likes as well... with... far less honey. But I bought some vodka the other day and mixed it with orange juice and it was super tasty like that!"

Wolfy grinned. "- _you_ \- had the watered down junk. - _i_ \- had the straight bottle," he said, looking almost smug, but just kept his comfortable lounging going, "sounds close to what I do, though I also like gin an tonics in between, and sometimes i convince her to let me have her hard cider straight instead of mixed. that stuff is - _strong_ -, even for me." He leaned a bit to kiss a rib, whimpering before he rested his sockets, letting that soft noise of happiness continue to resound. After a bit, he asked, "do you think my brother was too hard on him? i'm... pretty sure he was crying the other night, and he hasn't cried since our father died."

"Hehehe, look at you, Mr. Tough Guy with your one bottle." He winked and wiggled his body beneath his big boyfriend, grinning from earhole to earhole as he thoroughly enjoyed the banter. "I wonder if our Miss Muffet has something like that here. I'll have to ask." He dropped the leash and let his hand slide up to start stroking at his lover's skull, relaxing deep into the couch as he listened to that sweet noise that made his soul flutter and glow in his chest. "Hmmm... maybe. But, he was hurt and he could have handled it much worse. I think... he took the best course of action, honestly. Especially if he was hurt enough to cry..." He leaned up to place a gentle kiss to that scarred skull, letting his thumb rub gently against it. "I don't even remember our father. What, um... happened to yours... if that's okay to ask?"

He was quiet for a moment, as if trying to remember a lot of lost things, searching in corners and under other thoughts to get everything together. "same as anyone who dies there... he made a mistake that cost him. i think it's part of why my brother became so erratic for awhile... our father protected us, even long after most other parents in our would would have left us to fend for ourselves." He hugged his boyfriend a little tighter, making a soft noise that wasn't quite sad or needing. "it's been a few years. i still miss him a lot. even if he wasn't always the nicest, at home he... always made sure we were safe."

"I'm sorry, baby." He hugged his lover close, stroking him quietly for a while as he listened to the water running upstairs. _'We'll be quick' he said._. Berry gave a slight smirk before nuzzling his face down into the skull of the big skele resting on him. "I'm glad you at least have your brother, though. I can't imagine... how hard it must be to survive in a world like yours all alone. I'm pretty sure I'd have a tough time of doing it by myself, even living here where it's relatively safe."

"i think maybe he tried to do what our father did, even though he was still reeling from the loss. maybe tried too hard, drove himself a little crazy," he added, rubbing his face against that smaller chest, "and... i didn't make it easier. i was always kinda... i guess allowed to get away with a lot more than mi'lord." His tongue subconsciously licked at his false tooth, and the scarred old wound over it. Wolfy jolted slightly when the bathroom door opened up, looking up as his brother and the lanky monster trailing after were just in towels.  
"All yours, Berry," he called back, before half-shoving Papyrus into the bedroom before him, closing the door with a pointed little slam. It wasn't opening for a good long while.  
Wolfy chuckled and started bundling his boyfriend up in his arms. "ready for our bath, then?"  
Sans gave the messy room a grimace, but for the moment, he could ignore it. Dragging Papyrus over to the bed, he pushed him down with a smirk, then sliding down to cuddle against his chest. Hooking his fingers into that ribcage, pressing his brow against the top of the sternum, he gave a soft little sigh. "I missed you very much. And now I am going to just... enjoy you." Sapphire eyelights peeked up, then he moved in a bit closer. He didn't care about the dirty room or that he had forgotten any type of plans. He cared about getting to be there with the other skeleton.

Berry turned his own gaze towards the other two, shamelessly looking them over in their towel-clad state before he was lifted up. "Ehehehe. I wonder what _they're_ up to?" He snuggled against his boyfriend, letting himself be carried up the stairs while he worked at the collar clasped around his sweet pet's neck. "How is it you ended up more dressed than your Master? We'll have to remedy that. Maybe I'll just lead you around town topless later to make up for it." He gave his lover a playful grin before slipping the collar form his neck and dropping to the floor once they were in the bathroom. While he let Wolfy get undressed, he tended to the water, getting it nice and warm before stripping off his jacket, necklace and bandana. "Nah, I think I'm going to keep the view of that sexy body all for myself." He moved over and let his hands trail up those battered ribs, waiting until he was fully undressed before leading him towards the water.  
Paps landed on the bed with a grunt, leaning up on his elbows and shifting the towel to hide his pelvis as he smirked at his Master. 'awww, it sounds like you might like me or somethin'.' He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the tiny form of his lover, letting those hands rub gently up and down that hardened, battle-worn body. 'anything i can do for you, Sans... just name it and it's done.' His voice was a hungry little whisper, wanting nothing more than to please his Master in any way possible.

Wolfy just gave a light shrug at the question, not moving him too much to interrupt taking his collar off. He had given him a quick kiss to the brow before letting him down, then had taken care to get everything off and put on the sink, moving the collar off the floor and onto the clothes. He did chuckle for a bit at the comment on the view, lifting the smaller monster up and settling them both neatly in the tub, his legs again folded almost all the way to make sure he could fit. "missed you," he said, arms shifting however the other needed to help support him against his chest, "i like being here with you. its worth all the wait there to be here with you." Wolfy stroked along his back, watching the other skele for a bit. It let him forget what he did in the other timeline. Let him forget he had killed more monsters than he could remember, let him forget what had caused all the scars across near every bit of his body. It let him be everything he couldn't be where he had grown up. "thank you, berry..." he said after awhile, "for loving me."

"Mmm, this is fine," Sans murmured, glad for everything right now. Even if it was only for the night. "I'll decide what else you can do in a bit. For now, just..." he moved a little bit closer, tucked against that taller frame, "hold me."

Papyrus was more than happy to oblige, squirming until he was perfectly comfortable, while making sure to let his Master do the same, those arms staying nice and snug against the other's frame to let him know he was there and not going anywhere.  
In the bathroom, however, the smallest of the house of skeles was happily shifting around in the bathtub, grabbing a rag to wet and lather before straddling his boyfriend's lap with a bright smile. "How could I not, baby? You're the sweetest monster I've ever known. Not to mention, ridiculously sexy." He blushed and giggled as he started to gently scrub at his lover's ribs, taking the time to trace over every scar as he went. His lover might not have liked them, but Berry was absolutely fascinated. With how many close calls the other had had in his life, he could only imagine how fiercely strong he was. As he washed away the bubbles and soap, he leaned in to kiss along those healed over wounds, showing them every ounce of love and tenderness he had in him. "Stars, I wish we could all just live here, where we're _all_ safe and loved. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, Wolfy. You're not allowed to... to disappear on me... okay?" Those bright eyes peered up at his lover, watching him with a serious gaze before he leaned up and pressed those smooth teeth to the other's fangs, bringing the soapy cloth around to clean at the back of his neck while holding him close, humming happily at finally having his Wolfy back in his arms.

"just... never spent this much time with anyone else," he said softly, moving however the small skele wanted him to, "tried to, but... it always worried mi'lord... so i stopped. he didn't want me getting hurt again, we could trust Muffet, but... after our father died, Grillby blamed us, i think, or at least me, maybe. he'll still talk to my brother sometimes but he refuses to if i'm there." Wolfy hugged him closer, shaking his head as he nuzzled their brows together. He wanted to stay, he wanted to just be able to leave that place behind. But there was something that seemed to require them there more than not, somehow. The rend was dangerous if balances were thrown off, and it would grow until it would tear the two connected worlds to pieces. Just interacting with it wasn't supposed to be possible, but their magicks allowed for it to be manipulated by proxy. Wolfy shook his head again, trying to forget bad things for now. Here he was happy, and safe, so he didn't want to let bad things swamp over into their time. "so, about getting drunk... you sure you want a big weirdo freak drunk around you? i might... try lewd things with you, berry," he said with a grin, showing just how playful he was being.

The playful, dirty words earned an amused giggle from the little skele as he brought the rag around to start scrubbing his boyfriend's arm. "O-hoho, whatever will I do? Maybe I'll just have to tie you up and leave you helpless..." He booped him on the nosebone with the soapy cloth before switching to the other arm. "Mmmmm, I can't wait for our date. I'll have my brother work on our phones while we're gone... I'll just borrow his while we're out in case anything happens." Those bright eyes looked over that grinning face with a happy smile, letting the soapy cloth drop into the water so he could wrap his arms around the larger skele's neck once more, lifting up onto his knees to get better access to that mouth as he kissed it again and again. "I could also simply let you have your way with me. What do you think of that, Wolfy? Simply letting you do anything your heart desires to do to me?" With a soft whimper he moved his mouth to the edge of that broad jaw, nibbling lightly at it before moving down his neck, pausing for a moment before biting down on the bone with a growl, those hip bones swaying playfully as those small hands gripped the back of his lover's ribs.

The large skeleton was already helpless under him, giving a wanting whimper at all his lover was saying. The smile had his soul flare up happily, hugging his boyfriend in a loose embrace as he kissed at him, nudging into the little touches of teeth to fang. He gave a low, near-guttural groan as he teased, the sound deepening as he bit down and gripped him, jolting under the bathwater and starting to flush more. "b-berry," he managed to whimper out, taloned fingers sliding to caress at the curves of ribs and an iliac crest. He tilted his neck, wanting him to bite more, to feel those teeth on him and working along his bones. Wolfy writhed with a quiet, peeping noise, barely able to make the word please squeak out as he enjoyed his lover's dominant attentions. " _Hhaaa_... not... gonna get to our date... if you keep me pinned down, berry. not that... I mind," Wolfy let his voice go just a little pitched, desperate and enjoying himself, "being at my master's mercy."

The teeth released from his neck as he tipped his head up, letting a sweet little whisper wash over the other's earhole. "We have time..." He giggled and slowly those hips began to fill out beneath his lover's touches, giving him something to hold onto as Berry dipped his head back down and gave that open neck a much harsher bite, feeling his teeth sink in hard enough to dent into the surface. He growled softly and let his fingers dig into the back of those ribs, scraping against the bone as much as those smooth tips would allow. He squeezed his jaw until he heard a slight crunch and pulled back to look at his handiwork, blue tongue slipping out to lick away a bit of drool before he turned his gaze on his lover. "Give me your dick. I'm going to be driving you absolutely insane tonight." He shot his lover a wink before giggling sweetly, as if he were still that innocent little skele speaking of playing a harmless game.

He didn't need to ask - the cracking chomp had him hard under that sweet, bubbly rump, leg twitching and a long moan echoing in the room around them. Wolfy couldn't see for a moment, eyelights having rolled back as the bite had been near orgasmically good. He could only imagine if he'd kept going. " _Haaah_ , master," he panted, gazing drunkenly at him, hands sliding to stroke and worship his lover, "please."

"Please, what, baby?" His body rolled with the hands that worshiped him, those blue eyes watching with amusement as his sweet pet fell under his spell. "Did that feel good?" He brought his hand up, tracing it over the bite wound tenderly while he shifted his hips until his swollen lips were pressing down on the underside of his twitching shaft. "Does my sweet Wolfy want more?" His voice was soft and sweet, but still seemed to find a way to echo off the walls of the bathroom as he shifted until he found the tip of that wet cock and started pressing it in against his entrance. He whimpered as it stretched him, working his way down slowly until he'd hit that perfect spot just past the head. "Who am I... to deny my sweet pet what he wants?" The tips of his fingers dug in harshly against the already battered bit of bone on his neck, his thumb curling around until he had his hand wrapped around the other's throat while his hips pushed down eagerly, sliding that thick length in a bit more easily since he'd already been stretched out once today. " _Haaah_ , stars, Wolfy~!"

"yes yes, please master, more," he whined, the sounds mixing with his lovers words, the way his fingertips brushed at his cervical vertebrae while those soft lips teased along him. They turned to breathy, whining gasps as he pushed into the bruised area, eyelights going to hazy hearts as soon as his sounds were choked to silence. Hips bucking, his tongue lolled out with a strangled moan, arching into that still-tight but more pliable tunnel. He wanted to beg, but everything was whines and whimpers silenced by that hand, and Wolfy was more than happy to be quiet from his grip. The rumbles in his chest and the bright glow of his soul likely spoke just fine for him, as well as the eager bucking into that warmth around his cock.

"Thaaat's a good boy!" He loosened his grip just a bit, so he could let his pet clear his head as he spoke. "Now, I want you to grip my hips and pull me down on your dick as hard as you can. I want you to fuck me hard and don't stop until I cum, alright Wolfy?" His body was trembling with excitement as he brought his other hand up to wrap around that thick neck as well, keeping his fingers loose a she enjoyed a few more leisurely pumps along that cock before stilling and looking his pet deep in those hazy eyes. "I love you, Wolfy. Now _fuck_ me."

He gave a pleading whine as the fingers loosened, gaze locked up on him as he rode a little more. Hands moving to those plush hips, Wolfy caressed along the high curve of his thigh before settling back at the hip, voice low and reverent. "i love you too, berry." He forced that smaller frame down, grunting as he thrust up, trying to hilt him, working those hips up and down his shaft with just the pure desire to do as he'd been asked. It seemed his lover had planned for this, the water just low enough to not slosh bucketfuls to the floor from their activity. "fuck," he gasped, arching up into those hands, bucking as he felt himself bottoming out into that soaked cunt and still having more to give, "fuck, berry," Wolfy pulled him up damn near off him before forcing him down again, trying like hell to give him what he wanted. His breaths came in raspy moans, panting, growling noises as he made his boyfriend into a fucktoy.

Sans cried out at the first thrust, but tried so hard to fight getting too loud. There were other monsters in the house after all. But he couldn't help it, it was so _good_! "Haaaahn! W-Wolfy! Yes! A l-little faster, please." He let his grip around the other's throat begin to constrict, tightening more as he edged closer to his imminent release. "And _I_ am the only one who's going to cum from this, understand?" Through his haze of pleasure, he tried to give his pet a stern look, but it lasted only a second before his head fell back with another high-pitched moan. "Hnnnn, baby. Please. Give me all of it. D-don't worry about hurting me. I'll... I'll tell you if it hurts too bad. Just... just, _please_ give me more!"

The cries did encourage the hulking monster, adjusting to use his legs to push up harder into that resistant pussy, panting with need as he focused on his lover. "y-yes master, j-just you, i'll be good," he managed, even in his breathlessness, even as those hands tightened up. He arched back, head braced on the curve of the tub and just - _went_ -. He made sure to not lose it, he needed to keep an 'ear' out for if he went too hard, but stars did he just let loose on his lover. He wanted to do just as he asked, and each thrust grew harder, a bit deeper, a bit faster. Wolfy could hardly contain his growling moans, it was so good, he felt amazing, the choking had him going momentarily out a little, but wouldn't last for more than a blink as he felt himself growing closer, having to slack down a few strokes to fight it back, to keep from disobeying his master. He was - _going_ \- to be a good boy.

" _Haaaaaah_ ~!" Those pleasured cries echoed loudly against the bathroom walls, enough to make even the heavily sleeping skele in the other room crack open a socket before pulling his pillow over his face to drown out the noise. Sans could hardly contain himself, those eyelights turning into fuzzy hearts that could barely focus on the big skele that was pounding up into him with such wonderful brute force. He cursed the fact that he'd only discovered such pleasures so recently, but knowing he'd be spending many more years learning just how much more there was to be had. "Yes! Good! Boy! Haaaahn~! _Harder!_ " With the harsher pace picking up, Sans had to release his hands from the other's throat, using his arms to wrap around his neck instead to hold himself steady as he let the large skele fuck into him as hard as he could. "I'm goin... t-to cuuuu- _huuuuum_!" A hand grasped at the back of Wolfy's skull as he screamed, those walls constricting hard enough to be painful for both monsters until he pulled up and let those juices flow freely, his entire body tensing with the exertion. Once the spasming of his orgasm passed, he let himself go completely limp, relying on his pet to hold him up as he panted in an attempt to catch his breath, a goofy drunken smile painted on his face as those still hazy hearts turned up to look at his wonderful pet with complete adoration. "...good... ...boy..."

The sounds of the other Sans had him peek up from his relaxing half-snooze with a grunt of irritation, turning just enough to press more into his lanky lover and just ignore it for now. He needed to convince them to soundproof the place at this rate. Wolfy, however, wasn't adding to the loudness, his mouth pressed against that little shoulder with low whines as he was too tight, too much, it hurt but it felt amazing and it almost had him cum from it, but he only fought it off from his boyfriend having pulled up off him to let that blue mess trickle down into the water around them. He hugged him in close as he panted to catch his breath, his cock throbbing with want and unspent magic, coiling almost painfully in his pelvis. " _haah_... _haahh_ , berry," he murmured, kissing the bone in front of him, " _haahh_... i... i'm... your good boy."

The little skele rested against his lover, turning off the water and letting it drain, taking those messy fluids with it, before turning the water back on to actually let the tub fill this time. "Hoooh wow, Wolfy. You're absolutely amazing. And you even refrained from cumming inside of me. _Such_ a good boy." He giggled and cuddled up even more with his big lover, enjoying just lazing in the hot water with him, letting it soak into his increasingly sore bones. "I'm going to make sure you're properly rewarded for making your Master feel _so_ good. Now... be a good pet and make sure your Master is properly cleaned before we head out. You don't want people thinking you're owned by a dirty little cum monster, do you?"

"mm, no," he murmured, retrieving the cloth and starting to get a good lather into it from the soap, using it to try to ignore his persistent arousal. The unfinished orgasm had him shivering under his boyfriend as he worked to clean him up, rubbing and squirming with increasing whimpers as he worked. He started whining constantly, even as he tried to stifle the noises while he cleaned up the mess. He was about halfway done when he bucked his hips, needing some kind of stimulation, it was starting to hurt where it didn't feel good, to be a dull ache in his marrow. He didn't want to beg, though, and his shivering hands went back to stroking along that plush, wet form, admiring the curves and feel, wanting to just feel the other around him again. Wolfy loosed a flinching gasp as his arousal twitched, demanding something, anything, but he gritted his fangs, literally, and tried to finish his task of cleaning his master.

"Mmmmn, something wrong, my pet?" The smile on his face said he knew exactly what was wrong and had no intention on doing anything to help him. "Don't worry, we'll take care of that... later." While he spoke he pushed back to let the shaft of that poor, aching cock rub between his cheeks teasingly until he finally dismissed the magic, leaving nothing for him to rub against but bone. Once they were both good and clean, he sat up and stroked his sweet pet's face, looking him over lovingly before beginning to stand. "Alright, I think that'll do. Are you ready to get dressed for our little date? I'm so looking forward to seeing how everyone reacts when I walk down the street with you on a leash." He couldn't help but wiggle as he giggled, just picturing it in his mind.

That last word before he was given so very little against his still-hard, commanding need had the monster whining pitifully, but finished his work without a complaint, aside from his whimpering pleading. The question had him adjust a little uncomfortably. "um... l-like this?" he asked, almost too shy and incredulous to really know what his master meant. He could try to dismiss the arousal, but the wound-up magic and need would still persist, perhaps even worse, without the ectogenitals in place. He wasn't entirely sure he - _could_ \- get rid of it, maybe change it to his feminine form, but not lose the throbbing, soaked need of it. He flushed hot and dark. "i... i wouldn't want anyone to actually - _see_ \- it," Wolfy whimpered in a soft tone, having lifted his lover up to let him out of the tub, but was a little uneasy at the thought of being seen out and about with the frankly huge boner.

"Huh?" The questioning had him look his pet over and for one delicious moment he thought of making him do it and just how wonderfully humiliating it might be. "Of course not, silly. That's all for me and my eyes only. Figure out a way to hide it or make it go away. I won't need it again for a while." He winked playfully at his lover before grabbing a towel from the rack and stepping out to dry himself off, waiting for his lover to get out to do the same. "Hmmmm... what to wear, what to wear..." He tossed his towel onto Wolfy's head, strutting out into the hall completely bare. It wasn't as if anybody in the house _hadn't_ seen him naked... Hell, everyone in the house had fucked him at this point, so there was zero need to feel shy. Not to mention he was absolutely in love with his own flawless little body. He hummed happily as he went through his closet, looking for just the right outfit before pulling out a slightly torn fishnet t-shirt and a pair of black shorts with red fishbones printed on the sides. He slipped into the outfit before adding his necklace and scarf, finishing off his accessorizing with a pair of fingerless black gloves. He looked in his mirror with a frown, trying to look like a little badass before those big blue eyes lit up with stars and he giggled like a giddy schoolgirl. "Yeeeheheeh! Are you dressed yet, Wolfy?" He hunted down his jacket and pulled it on over his clothes, taking comfort in the now familiar piece of attire. "I am _so_ ready to go!"

It took him several minutes in the bath to actually get the arousal to shift shape, and it made him feel a little more restrained to have that aching cunt feel like it needed so goddamn much more right now. Wolfy resisted playing with himself right then and there, wanting to keep behaving himself. Every movement had him want to just be - _fucked_ \- already, but his master said... he whined softly as he looked at his pants, hoping no one would notice if they started getting damp, especially when he was wearing his coat. He was just getting the pants on when his lover asked if he was ready, whining hard as the bare touch of fabric was excruciatingly - _good_ \- against his lips. "j-just a sec," he replied, shivering as he pulled his sweater back on, then worked his coat on over it. He hoped with a little time, he could get the arousal to slacken off a bit so that he wouldn't be soaking himself all night. He carried his collar over to his lover, blush bright and hot as every step was a teasing caress against his groin. "i-it's a lil," Wolfy coughed, moving to kneel in front of Berry so that he could put the collar back on his neck, "little hard to... c-concentrate."

That grin went even brighter as he took the collar and easily slid it onto his lover's neck, taking his time to adjust it just right before leaning in to kiss his brow, then yanked the leash up to make him stand. "Why's that? Is _this_ bothering you?" He reached between his lover's legs, pressing hard against that warm, moistening area in his pants. "Ohhh, decided to just shift it into a pussy? Very clever." He brought his hand back and looked his lover over for a moment before smirking and moving over to his bed and bending over to hunt something down. When he turned around he had the brightest smile yet and in his hand he held a buzzing little bullet. "This should make for a truly entertaining night!" He sauntered back over to his pet to undo his pants and slip the little bullet down inside. He took his time feeling around until he could get the little toy up into those soaking wet walls, looking at his hand when he pulled it out and marveling at how wonderfully coated his fingers were in those tangy orange juices. He peered up at his pet with a smile, suckling on his fingers as he toyed with the knob on the controller for a moment, making it shift through the speeds while he focused on cleaning himself. Once that was done he shut the toy off and tucked it into the band of his lover's pants before zipping him back up and turning towards the door. "Alright, _now_ you're ready." He peered back at his pet, waiting for him to get closer before he reached out to snatch the leash dangling from his neck, using it to tug him along as he headed out.

Just the yank alone had him give a sharp whimper, and the touch, oooh, he rocked his hips into that hand, flush deepening with a little nod. His eyelights went to pinpricks as his pants were undone, hips arcing and shifting into those fingers and whining for more, even as he felt that little toy being slipped in, clamping around it and the fingers pressing it in with a throaty little groan. The sight of how soaked he already was had Wolfy feeling even more self-conscious as he shifted. Several gasps echoed the intensity of each setting, and he whined as his lover turned it off and tucked everything away. Seeing his juices having been cleaned off that hand, he felt the toy much more pointedly, how it sat inside him, every flutter of movement of his lower half made it shift and rub in unsatisfying ways. The tug was the only thing that made him keep following, each step a reminder of how much he cunt wanted filled, how little that toy was doing but how maddeningly - _distracting_ \- it was. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he hoped like hell it hid the view, though he walked just a bit off, until they were outside. Years of training for appearances had him go stiff, then fix himself in a breath, no longer showing the signs of his discomfort, arousal, or desire as he followed along passively behind that other skeleton. But it felt amplified by not showing it, even in this peaceful realm.

Watching his sweet pet struggle made him want to both relieve him of his pain, while another part of him just adored watching him squirm and suffer, knowing just how much he was going to enjoy his treat later in the night. He made sure to leave his own phone on the coffee table next to Wolfy's while grabbing his brother's phone to tuck away, then headed down the street with his pet in tow. He watched as the large monster went from whimpering, sex hungry beast to stone cold guard dog so easily it made a shiver run down his spine. His brother had traine dhim well on the other side. With the late afternoon turning into evening, there were still plenty of people bustling about on the streets, many of them paying the two no mind, but after several monster spotted them it felt like the entire street became a little more hushed, full of murmuring and pointed fingers.  
'Is that... Sans?'  
'Is that his... brother?'  
'Surely not... though... it does look a lot like him...'  
'...why is he on a leash?'  
Sans couldn't help but blush from all the attention they were getting, but didn't let it bother him as those sparkling eyes landed on their destination and he tugged his pet along eagerly. "Come on, Wolfyyyy! We wanna get good seats at the bar!" He giggled and pulled him inside, waving brightly at Miss Muffet before heading towards the bar to take a seat and letting the end of the leash dangle around his wrist like a bracelet. "Evening, Miss Muffet! Me and my boyfriend are here to get _drunk_!"

He didn't turn, following along at just enough distance to 'heel' with his master while on the lead, hearing but not caring about the monsters around them. He saw them, but nothing was a threat. Here, he didn't need ot be a dog on a lead, but dear stars it was beat into him from where he lived. Even with being undeniably frustrated by the little bullet in his pussy and the rub of dampening fabrics against the lips, he was stern and visibly unshaken. It wasn't instinct, but it was damn near enough to be considered. Each monster that voiced a comment, he heard sharp and clear, and summarily dismissed it. He was more concerned about his pelvis being on fire with need. The tug caught his attention, though, and he put a little more hurry into his pace, again making that toy jolt in just too little of stimulus. For a moment, he considered not taking the seat. It would not help his suffering, and he was fine getting hammered standing up, but... he considered the fact his master had picked a spot with an open seat for him, and hesitantly took a seat on the stool. Fuck, it felt like torture to have the change in pressure, even as he kept himself still.  
"Well," Muffet started, gazing between the two. The lanky monster was indeed very similar to his brother, but only superficially. "You certainly did find yourself quite a large boyfriend, Sans. I thought the one you came in with earlier was yours?" she prodded, despite them having not been anything even resembling a couple coming in for an early lunch. They hadn't even ordered anything, though the gold the other one had left certainly had covered more than enough to not be bothered by that.


	31. Drinking Game

A soft blush covered his cheeks as he giggled over the mix-up. "Nono, that was my brother's boyfriend. He brought me here so we could discuss some serious business... along with him needing my help for a little surprise for my brother." He winked at he before looking up at his own boyfriend with that adoring gaze, letting it linger as that blush brightened a bit more. "No, this one is all mine. Right, Wolfy?" He took the other's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together before kissing his knuckles and looking back to their host. "Now! My sweet Wolfy here thinks he can drink me under the table. I aim to prove him wrong! So, let's see who gets a little wobble in their walk first tonight, shall we?" Those bright eyes twinkled with a dangerous excitement as he looked up at his lover. "I think I'm going to stick with vodka-based drinks tonight. Anything fruity mixed with that is fine with me. Feel free to surprise me until I find something I _really_ like."

Muffet's eyes went a bit wide, but she recovered quickly, instead giving the larger monster a little wave in greeting, then chuckling as she waved a hand at the smaller monster. "Oh, dear, you're in for it, then! He looks like he can pack it away!" She didn't see, but the kiss to the knuckles and the way his boyfriend had looked up at him had Wolfy suppressing every whine he wanted to make, though he couldn't fight the slight dusting of dark orange at his cheekbones.  
"i'll take gin and tonics to start," he said softly, his voice needing controlled even as he was sitting still, "if you have any barbecue sauce, i'd like that how his brother has his honey shots, please."  
"I might, dearie, and if I do I'll make sure you two get to have your fun!" she replied, but needed to disappear into more of her work preparing for the even busier evening soon. She didn't even get to bring them their drinks herself, instead sending another spider with their first orders. Sans ended up with a seabreeze, the pinkish mix looking far more appealing than the clearish drink his boyfriend was given.  
"she's a lot like our Muffet," he commented, "less leather, though."

The pretty color of the drink has his face brighten with delight, eager to try it out, but nearly choking on his first sip at the comment from his lover. With wide eyes, he looked up at the larger skele, then over at the bartendress, letting his mind wander to place sit never had before and in no time that entire skull was dusted in bright blue and he was guzzling down his drink to order another. Once he regained his composure, he turned back to Wolfy, face full of wonder and curiosity as he lowered his voice and let his hand rest on the other's soft thigh. "What's she like? In your timeline? Is she... still nice?" Considering what he knew about their world and the mention of... leather... he didn't have his hopes too high, but when he turned his attention back to the spidery lady behind the bar and imagined her in the same roughed up, edgy look of the other brothers, he couldn't help but blush again, wondering if he'd care so much if she was nice or not over there. When the spider came back with his second drink... something called a red rushin'? ...he was glad for the distraction, but took his time with this one, enjoying the taste and even letting it linger on his tongue before knocking it back with a heavy gulp when Muffet's eyes turned their way to make sure they were taken care of.

He'd finished his first drink a little slower than the smaller monster, but was easily into his second of the mixed gin as he got his next one. He kept his voice low, despite the tempting, distracting touches, at least when he was drinking and talking he could focus on anything but how empty and horny he felt. "she is... different. mi'lord said she runs a brothel," he flushed a bit, "and is probably the only other monster we can trust there. well, and her workers, but they're under her protection, and she's not one to cross." He watched as Berry went at the second drink, and was happy to see a glass of deep brown sauce with whiskey in it was given to him, with a little note that there wasn't much left, she'd order more for the next tim ehe came to drink. "though trust i guess isn't the right word for them... just... they're pretty well off, and not aggressive like everyone else. i know mi'lord certainly has done some cleaning up for her as well, if anyone hurt one of her workers but managed to get away with it at the time..."

"A b-b-b-..." If the other monsters weren't looking at them before, they were now with how brightly that skull was burning. " _Hnnnn_... r-really? I c-can't, um..." He looked from his lover to their hostess once again and now the images that came to mind were making those shorts incredibly uncomfortable. No, he couldn't come undone like this. Not out in public and certainly not in front of his pet. He had to distract himself... and what better way than to distract his pet? When the other monsters finally went back to their own conversations and Sans had his blushing face controlled down to a gentle dusting of blue, he slid his hand up the other's thigh and into the band of his pants, hunting around for a bit until he found the controller, twisting it to the lowest setting. Just enough to be truly distracting without letting him get too much out of it. His hands were folded together on the bar by the time his next drink arrived, using them both to sip at the pretty pink concoction before looking up at his lover with an innocent expression. "Is that why Kitty's so... well... _good_ at what he does? Because he's friends with her?"

The shy response had him flushing a bit too, forgetting they were out in public for a moment, but when his boyfriend reached over and turned the toy on... he drained his glass to stop from whining and to cover hsi squirming. He ordered three straight shots of gin, shivering as he tried to calm the buzzingly sweet ache in his nethers. He tried clenching around it, but that just made it shift a bit and didn't make it any degree of relieving. If anything it just made it worse, and he downed the first shot like he needed it to clear his head. "m-mi'lord... did tell me he spent a lot of time there, yes... i... didn't go much further than the main hall, if i stayed. um..." he took the second shot, shaking his head and whimpering just barely, but luckily there was enough of a crowd now that he wasn't going to be heard too easily. "s-she seemed to help him more too, o-once our father died. k-keep him from getting too lost w-without him." Wolfy wasn't entirely sure exactly - _what_ \- his brother and Muffet had done, and hadn't asked. He'd been too shy to really go in as much, because he was honestly intimidated by the monsters who worked for Muffet. Not in that they were mean or frightening, but in that he wasn't sure how they'd react to his kinder nature. And they seemed to have some sort of supportive rivalry amoung one another... he finished his third shot and ordered a triple whiskey sour, with another gin shot. The drinking helped with the persistent arousal, but only barely. "a-are...um..." he started, looking down at his hand on his thigh a moment, then focused on his drink.

"Hmmmm... with the whole webbing thing I can only..." he jerked as he realized he was talking out loud to himself, shaking his head before replacing his hand on his lover's thigh, giving it a nice squeeze as he watched him drink with mild amusement. "You know, the sooner you get drunk, the sooner we move on to the next part of our date." And with a sweet little smile, he slipped his hands back into the band of his pants, cranking the toy up to mid-level vibrations while those bright blue eyes sparkled with glee. He ordered another seabreeze and happily toyed with his lover's leg when no-one was looking, letting his fingertips dig into that thigh before tracing around it with a much lighter touch. He wanted his Wolfy as worked up as possible before they got out of here. He was going to make sure this was the best night of his lover's life... but first he'd have to be a little mean... He never would have guessed that being so mean could be so very, _very_ fun.

The increased vibration made him have to clutch the glass, but had to also be careful not to break it. He huffed out a strangled, choked whine before he could drain the rest of the drink, then chase it with the gin. "s-stars, berry," he murmured, shivering under his touch, but not noticeable otherwise. He shook his head, rubbing his brow a bit as he tried to calm himself enough to order another dose of whiskey, eyelights only wavering due to the muddiness of his needing cunt.  
"Sansy! I didn't see you come iiin~" a feminine voice echoed up from the smaller's other side, one of the cats form the other night, seeming to be very eager to try again, "no brother tonight? Such a shame, he looked like he would have wanted to come with you again, maybe I could keep you company, hmm?" Wolfy didn't trust his voice now, it'd be somewhere between bedroom horny with plenty of pleading, and growling for the cat to back off. Neither of which he really wanted to have attention drawn to, especially as he felt the warm wetness of his pants against him. He did, however, glance over, as if noticing the pair to his side.

A deliciously sweet scent made its way to his nose, taking in the familiar aroma with his own needy little shiver. He adjusted himself on his own stool as he felt his magic stirring, though he had enough control to keep it suppressed for now... _Later, though_...  
He chuckled quietly to himself until he heard the familiar voice calling his name and pulling his attention away. Ohooo, now this could add a little more fun for the game if he played it just right. "Hi again, miss! It's nice to see you again!" He shifted so he was facing her a bit more, leaving Wolfy to suffer alone and enjoy his drinks while he sipped at his own. "Nah, Papy decided to stay in and hang out with his boyfriend tonight. I'd be delighted to have you join me. You know, I don't think I caught your name last time?" He crossed his legs and relaxed his elbows against the bar as he drank and socialized, letting the very tip of his boot brush against Wolfy's leg while he kept all attention on the feline.

Oh, he recognized this little game, he'd seen it plenty in his porn, though he flushed as he thought of it, taking a drink and ordering another. He whimpered softly, and rattling his chain after a moment, but nothing else, trying like hell to just behave himself. Even when he wanted to grab the other skeleton and get him to fuck him as soon as possible. In the bathroom, even! He was nearly desperate enough to beg him for that. But he choked the thoughts down with more booze while his lover chatted.  
"Ohh, boyfriend? Good thing I didn't try hitting on him. I'm Clara," the feline purred, swishing her tail up behind her as she glanced at what the skeleton was drinking, "I'll buy you another, sweetie. Can't believe a cutie like you gets let out by himself, must be my lucky night, hm?" The drinks came over and she didn't notice the clink of the chain or that his foot was brushing the large monster to his other side. She was a little tipsy already, and was starting to ogle the little skele just a bit brazenly. "Y'know, Sansy, you should see about calling me sometime. Here's my number," she said, starting to scribble it out on a napkin.

"Aww, aren't you sweet? It certainly is _somebody's_ lucky night tonight." He watched her gaze and smirked as she wrote down her number on the napkin, waiting for her to hand it over before turning to Wolfy. "Hold on to this, won't you, my love?" His voice was a sweet, purr easily loud enough for Clara to hear, letting the words linger in the air while Wolfy tucked the number into his pocket, letting his hand slip playfully along the band of those pants again to turn the toy's vibrations down again before returning his attention to his furry friend. "Sorry if you got the impression I was alone tonight. I did try to make it apparent I wasn't." He lifted the hand with the leash dangling from his wrist, giving it a nice jingle before taking up his drink again with one and letting the other hand reach over to cup her cheek, rubbing gently over her soft fur in a way that made him blush. "You are _very_ lovely, though. Perhaps some night I will give you a call. You're much nicer than your friend. Perhaps me and my boyfriend could be nice to you," he giggled as he finished off his drink and ordered another, "until then, I'd be more than happy to be your friend, Clara. You seem like a very sweet girl."

Wolfy turned his attention over and took the napkin as asked, tucking it away with a quick glance at her. She looked positively intimidated, and he wasn't even trying. The relief and frustration were in equal measure as that vibrator was turned down, drowning down a tall gin and tonic with whiskey. He'd gone right to mixing the three rather than bothering with a separate shot glass. Clara flushed brightly, covering her cheeks in her furry hands as Sans turned away. "O-oh, Sansy! Um, s-sorry I didn't know! I thought he was, um, I'll be..." she downed her drink and looked almost like she wanted to bolt away from the scary skele and his adorable little boyfriend, "I-I didn't mean any offense! I didn't know he was your boyfriend, s-sir!" Hell she seemed to be panicking more over Wolfy than the fact that Sans had him on a lead and had made a little playful offer as he'd talked. The larger looked away, any noise he made likely misinterpreted as upset, either way, but he tried schooling his voice as best his could.  
"its alright, no harm," he managed, though it sounded far too growly, and she seemed damn near about to faint. He looked over at Berry, his face pleading.

Sans noted the panic, but kept his smile bright as he looked up to his pet. "No worries, dear. He's harmless. Well, _mostly_ anyways." He reached over to give his leg a gentle squeeze before leaning back against him, watching that pleading face with such love written on his own. "You still seem too sober for our little game to work and _I'm_ attracting more attention than I want, so, how about this. I'm going to head home and wait for you. Once you can't see straight, you call me and I'll make sure you get home just fine." He reached up and unceremoniously unsnapped the leash from the collar, downed his last drink and paid off his tab for the night, along with what his lover had drunk so far. "I'll see you soon, baby." He leaned up to press a kiss to one of those sharp cheekbones while his hand reached down to crank that toy back up before he turned to head for the door and disappear into the darkening streets. He smiled when he saw they'd been out long enough for the streets to start clearing as people started settling in for the night or heading to the bar to get their night started.   
_At this rate it should be perfectly clear by the time he leaves..._ With a giggle he trotted off to go gather his supplies to get the real fun for the night started.

Clara got the idea to scamper off, shyly hiding her face as she went back to her table while her friends tried to get her to tell them everything. Wolfy jolted when that toy was cranked back up, the click of the leash making him want o plead to go with him... but he'd given him an order, and nodded as he pulled over the next spider monster and asked for them to start him on a straight line of whiskey and gin, keep them full. He made sure he had enough to cover it and was trying to drink faster than the buzzing in his pelvis could keep him distracted. It was a losing race, and even as he grew fuzzy and numb from booze, the vibrations persisted and left him feeling so good and so needy.

~ ~ ~ ~

He didn't know how long it took, but when he was leaning fully on the barcounter, Muffet came over to cut him off even as he was finishing up another mug-tall order of his mixed liquors, making sure to clear away the other two glasses from in front of him before another spider came up to take the third when he was done. Wolfy whined as he no longer had a glass in hand or drinking to focus on, now the steady motion inside him was making him pleasurably miserable. He adjusted himself, reaching in his pocket for his phone, only to pat around stupidly for a minute or two, then groan. He didn't - _have_ \- a phone, and Muffet was busy. He blinked at the counter, staring at it for some inspiration for an answer. Oh, he could walk. He pushed up, making sure to leave another few gold on the bar before his mind was overridden with wooziness and vibration. He held his head a moment, whimpering to himself as he slowly made his way to the door. Every step had a jolting buzz in his desperate pussy, and he was glad his coat covered him enough to hide the wetness. He nudged past the door, the blast of cold barely fazing him in his stupor. Wolfy pushed into the snow, not caring how it felt against his legs, the only thing he could focus on was that warmth in his pelvis. He was hardly out of sight of the bar before he stopped, looking around to make sure he was going the right way.

Sans checked the time on his brother's phone, leaning against the side of a building that was both out of the way and with a perfect view of Muffet's entrance. _He wasn't lying when he said he could hold his liquor..._   
He smirked and watched as several monsters came and left before _finally_ that hulking form made its way out, only to look stupidly around, stumble in one direction, stop, then head down the correct path. He could hardly contain his giggles. All his years of training were about to pay off in a way he never would have suspected. granted, he wasn't much of a threat to a monster on their game, but someone as intoxicated as it seemed his Wolfy was? It would be like snatching candy from a baby. He followed his prey, staying in the shadows and hurrying behind the buildings that made a wonderfully convenient line down the town. Slowly the hulking monster seemed to be stumbling closer to the buildings and it was when he stopped to take a rest right next to the darkened alleyway that Sans decided to strike. In one swift motion he pulled a hood over his lover's head and drug him back into the shadows before forcing him facefirst against a wall. "Wandering the streets this late at night? And drunk no less? You _must_ be asking for trouble..." He did nothing to mask his voice, wanting to make sure his lover knew perfectly well that he was safe. "A sexy thing like you... I can think of allll kinds of fun things I could do with you. Come on, hot stuff. You're comin' with me." Sans slipped a bit of rope from the band of his shorts, using it to tie the big monster's arms and hands behind his back securely and using the places where it crossed to take hold and start leading him towards the back of the buildings, determined to stay out of sight of any passersby.

At the first bit of blackness, he tightened into defensive mode, but the heavy amount of booze and his relaxed state in this world, coupled with his extremely pressing arousal, took enough edge off that he was buckling against that wall, and the first note of his lover's voice had him whining into the hood. His hips bucked as he was bound up, shivering head to toe and continuing to make those needing, pleading noises that could almost be mistaken for someone asking one to stop. But they both knew just how heated the other was getting, just from the first part of being stolen away in the night as he'd asked, the citrusy scent trickling down his leg as he was moved away.

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they moved away from the main roads and further back into the woods. He'd discovered this place ages ago, even snuck off to relax when he needed a moment of quiet away from everything. The fact that it was practically in their backyard and had sat with a 'For Sale' sign in front of it as long as he could remember, just made it oh so perfect for this little game. He pushed open the door to the little cabin, leading his overstimulated victim into the warmth of a room heated by the fireplace off to the side. He loosened the ropes around Wolfy's arms before turning him and forcing him down into a chair, then moved around behind him to instead fasten his arms to the back of the chair itself, making sure they were nice and sturdy. With a devious little chuckle he slowly made his way back to the front of his lover, letting each step punctuate his exact location. "Now, my lovely little piece of ass, whatever shall I do with you?" He lifted his foot off the ground and brought it up between those long legs, pushing his toes down rather harshly against that throbbing mound. "Oh my... I think I can feel the wetness all the way through my shoe." He pulled his foot back and reached down, undoing those pants and slipping his hand it to pull the buzzing toy out by its wire, letting it linger on his clit before slipping it out into the air, letting it continue to buzz as it dangled. "This thing is absolutely dripping! Wow, you must really be a needy little slut right now, huh?" He finally shut the toy off before licking it clean and moaning at just how goddamn delicious it tasted. It took everything he had not to rip those pants off to get a fresh mouthful of those delicious juices. "Oh, I am going to have _so_ much fun with you, baby."

The entire walk, he went passive, the only thing he could think was how much he ached and how each step just was him hoping it was a step closer to some relief. The warmth of the fire barely registered to him, too caught up in his need. Wolfy was pliable and near limp as he was pushed into the seat, arms secured as he leaned his head back. He shivered all over, words gone into gasping whines and pleading little noises every time he moved. Each step had him whimper, sockets closed against the covering darkness of the hood. " _Aaah-hhhaah!_ " he yelped at the touch of the foot, his own cries nearly drowning out the voice. But it cut through, making him even more soaked. The first tug on the toy had his hips arch, and he was moaning at the lingering touch, it was so good, he could- it was gone before it really gave him much more than a little reprieve, drooling as he begged wordlessly into the hood. The moan of his 'captor' had him buck into empty air, trying to get anything, legs grinding together as he panted into the dark, jolts of weak pleasure touching along his spine. He needed more, he was so horny and wet, he tried like hell to voice his need in anything but feral, pathetic noises. He was beyond words, hoping to stars he would get some relief, it was almost as if he were in heat, it burned so deep in his bones and core. Even his soul had begun to drip with repressed need, the magic seeking an out, though it only dripped down into his sweating ectoform, reabsorbing if it lingered long enough.

Sans stood silently for a few long minutes, simply watching his beautiful pet whine and squirm, dying to be touched. Dying for _relief_. He would get it soon enough. But first... he wanted to play oh so badly. Suddenly there was the very distinct click of metal as he pulled a knife form his pocket and flicked the blade out, tapping his finger against it so his pet could hear the noise clearly. "Now... I'm going to need you to stay very, _very_ still for this." He moved closer until he had to spread his legs, straddling his pet's lap as he gripped the bottom of his sweater and brought the blade to it. Slowly, carefully he began to cut up the material, watching the way it made those ribs peek out one by one in such a delightfully teasing manner. He had to fight that burning magic that wanted to form. If he let it, he knew he'd be far more distracted and he wasn't ready just yet. He pulled the collar of the sweater out far enough that he could slice through it without touching the blue leather beneath, but as he got to the very top, he let the tip of the blade press just under his pet's broad chin beneath the hood, using it to lift his face up as his free hand reached over to tip the hood back enough to uncover his mouth. He lifted up off his pet's lap and brought his mouth down, claiming the other's hard, forcing that slick blue tongue as deep as it would go and trying to feel every corner of that mouth as he moaned and growled, keeping the edge of the blade firmly pressed against his jaw until he pulled back and let it slice away, cutting in just deep enough to free some marrow, watching him curiously to see how he'd react to an action that would normally bring pain... but with the intent of pleasure behind it...

The sound didn't worry him, if anything it seemed to make him even - _more_ \- eager, shivering as he did his best to do as he'd been told. When the weight was added against his thighs, he could hardly keep from trying to hump up against it, gasping at the first sounds of slicing fabric. Every inch being stripped up and away had him whining harder, the glow of his soul washing over them as it was revealed behind his sternum. He stopped up in a breathy gasp at the touch of the blade, leaning up as directed with a shuddering wheeze. The loss of the others lower half against his lap made him plead into that mouth, only the tip of a blade stopping him from pushing harder into the kiss. He panted and drooled as he was thoroughly explored, the growl answered with a submissive peep. The cut against his jaw had him moan, hips jolting up hard until they hit the other monsters' raised self, rumbling in desire as he licked at the wound, dribbling more of that slobber as he messily began making more pleading noises that could be his lover's title. How he wanted him to fuck him, he needed so much, every touch was a pleasurable shock that never was enough, not enough please more... Wolfy tried fighting the binds, knowing full well he could escape, but didn't break them. It was so fucking good, it was the most torment he had ever been in, he begged and wept for more, for his master, for any touch.

For a moment, he gave in, the hips pressing up into him bringing out a soft moan as he pressed back, riding and rolling as hard bone met soft flesh, his free hand wrapping around his lover's throat while he leaned in, meeting the tongue that licked at his wound with his own, the warm blue flesh teasing at him before pressing into the fresh wound with another wanting moan. Once he felt his magic finally beginning to form, he pulled back again, releasing his throat to let that free hand smack hard across his face, enough so to knock the hood from his skull. "Bad Wolfy! Apparently I didn't secure you nearly enough." His face was flushed and panting as he turned, trying his damnedest to ignore the plump flesh that had his shorts stretching hard over his body. Hr grabbed another length of rope before moving back to his lover, kneeling down by his legs as he held the rope to them, contemplating a moment before lifting up to instead start wrapping it around his waist, making sure it was secure enough that he wouldn't be able to lift up again. "There... much better. Now..." He dropped down to his knees, still panting as he gave his lover a look that said he wasn't the only one restrained right now. Sans' mind and body were in a bloody war, fighting for dominance in the situation. He wanted to fuck that heavily scented pussy that was right before him so bad it hurt.   
_Soon. Oh so very soon_... He turned his gaze towards the fireplace for a moment before returning it to his lover, his hands moving behind his own neck to untie his bandana. He lifted up and smiled sweetly at that begging face, giving him a sweet little kiss before taking away his sight once again, wrapping the bandana around and making sure it was secure behind that thick skull. "Let's see what kind of mess you've made for me, hm?" He knelt back down and started shifting those pants down his victim's unbound legs, marveling at the deliciously tangy looking flesh beneath and absolutely drooling when he finally uncovered that sweet-smelling snatch. A soft, wanting moan escaped as he stopped, gripping those pants tightly as he fought the urge to dive right in. It was right there and by the stars, Wolfy wanted him so _bad_. He shut his sockets tight, regained his composure and practically tore the pants and shoes off the other to get his lower half bare. "What a fucking slut you are... you would let me do _anything_ to you right now, wouldn't you, baby?" His fingertips dug into the soft flesh as he ran his tongue up between those hardened thighs, his light going hazy as he got closer to that dripping pussy until he finally caved and pressed his mouth up against those throbbing folds. His thick blue tongue immediately hunted for that entrance and dove in, lapping up every bit of that delicious juice as he could, moaning and whining shamelessly as he ate his fill.

The smack was met with a yelp that turned to a moan, breath shaking out as his body convulsed in need. Just seeing his lover had him straining against his bonds, rope and wood creaking as he tried to not exert his full ability, to keep the game intact. That flushed face and bubbly blue ectoform had him soaking himself further, eyelights blown out to full-socket heart, hazy and glowing alongside his dripping soul. He panted out strained whines at every touch as he was roped tighter to the seat, hips wriggling and features praying for what his master would give him. His sockets closed again as his sight was taken, maw gaping wide as he panted in desperation. The moan his boyfriend made had another gush of tangerine fluids gushing out of his bared pussy, rubbing himself uselessly into the mess and air, never still. He was a slut, he needed his master, he needed it so very badly, anything... Wolfy couldn't respond except in those craving noises echoing out of his body. The feel of those fingers in his thighs, bucking as he wanted- his thoughts cut off to just the feel of that tongue, arching to grind himself into that face, moaning with gasped howls. He clamped around the intruding ectoflesh and tried to drag it in deeper, every bit of contact making him seep with need. The hulking skeleton shifted, humping and trying to get more, voice a string of hungry growls and moans as one leg was able to shift, hooking to grab at that smaller waist. To pull him in, he needed it, dear stars he was so close, just as he'd been all night, so close, just a bit more...

When he felt those muscles contracting and those noises telling him how close the other was getting, he stopped, pulling back with that amber liquid dripping from his face as he growled. "Don't you _dare_ fucking cum, slut. Not until I say." He shoved the leg off of him and pulled himself up, letting his per hear the click of a button, then the telltale sound of a zipper being undone, the sound of cloth hitting the floor. Then those boots thumping lightly as he moved back behind that writhing figure, tipping the chair back onto two legs before easily dragging the hulking figure around the couch that sat in the middle of the room. "Don't worry, baby. We're almost there." He positioned his lover in front of the couch, looked it over, did some calculations in his mind, then readjusted the chair until it was positioned perfectly. He moved to let the other feel the heat of the fire before him for a moment, taking the time to slip off his gloves and wrap a hand around his aching cock, letting the precum coat his shaft and make the sweet, wet sound of someone desperately in need of fucking. "Mmmm, I'm so close, baby. How about you?" He let out an almost malicious little giggle before moving in front of his dear pet once more, taking the hand from his cock and shoving those slick fingers into his pet's mouth to lick clean and distract him from the other hand. It slid inside that broad ribcage and went straight for that messily dripping soul, his fingers wrapping around it like a cage before carefully pulling it out. He lifted it up closer to his face, leaning in to give it a tentative lick before moaning openly at the taste. "Mmmm, there we go. So close, baby. Almost there... now. Take a deep breath. And brace yourself." He'd had to spend extra time planning this part just right, cutting at the back of the chair and angling it just right so it would stay sturdy enough to have his lover tied to without giving, but it certainly wasn't strong enough to put up with the kick that landed hard enough on his lover's sternum to both knock the breath out of him and split the tampered with wood, sending his upper body back against the couch behind him, leaving his in a more reclining position. He took a few heavy breaths, those eyelights shining brightly with stars as he marveled at how well it worked out. "There we go... now, isn't that much better?"

The tone in his voice and the words, and the loss of stimulation, all had him give a choked sob, body writhing in place. So unsatisfied, so close, he'd been lost in everything but how much he - _needed_ \- it. His breath gave in great heaving gulps, ribs expanding and contracting so much he felt like they were going to break. A few drops of that tangy bright lubrication dripped from his chair as it was moved, the fire being cooler than he felt, the burning ache inside him being so pressing, it was too much, too painful, it was - _fantastic_ -. The words and giggle and the sound of that wet cock had him give a rumbling growl of need, his body starting to fight against his bonds, even as he wanted to keep himself in that helpless headspace. His fangs closed around that hand, holding it in his mouth to suck and lick, though didn't nick bone, just hard enough of a bite to grip. He whined into that flavor, that heady thick taste of his lover, and his soul practically leapt to the cage of that hand, throbbing heatedly into his palm and tongue. He was too caught up in the moment to listen, but that kick that knocked him breathless had him shivering all over. That tight magic fought and tried to gain release from that impact, but he fought it back with what little shreds of resolve he had. He wasn't allowed to cum yet. The crack of the chair and his subsequent position making him whine and writhe. "-leeeeaaahse," Wolfy gasped out, barely able to make the word as he bucked his hips up as best he could, arms pinned by the broken chair-back underneath him. Berry's work had only ensured his pent-up arousal stayed damn near on a razor edge, and his body and soul were in torment over everything, even as he was loving it.

"Suuuch a good boy~!" He groaned out the words before letting his tongue run over the surface of that messy soul, licking it until it was almost clean... there was no getting it perfect with how desperate his lover was. "You've done _so_ well for me!" He looked at the glowing soul, letting his fingers rub over it gently as he held it to his chest, feeling his own soul curling past his ribs to reach for it. He shuddered as he felt the magic cling to his body as they held onto each other, the contact of the magic making his eyelights go hazy again with desperate desires. "Haaaahn, Wolfy, sweety, baby~! _Hnnn_ , I can't stand it anymore. I came here tonight... to claim what is mine... and to let the whole world know you belong to me." There was a clink of metal before the lower half of that broken chair shifted a bit as Sands move din close, sliding those thighs up his own as he came close to that sweet, flooded pussy. "Hoooh, sweet stars, you look amazing right now, baby." He let his dripping cock slide along the drench slits of his darling pet, teasing at him only a moment before shoving himself in to the hilt with ease. "Fuuuuck, you _feel_ amazing! Stay with me, baby. We're gonna... cum together... and it's... going to feel amazing~!" He pumped that thick dick into his boyfriend's dripping cunt, making sure not to go too hard just yet. he was right there. Right on the edge. He leaned in closer, pressing his teeth against that thick neck, nuzzling and kissing at it before his voice came out in a soft growl. "This... is gonna sting... but... I want you to cum with me, baby, okay? I need to you cum with me. Come on, Wolfy. Who's my good boy? Fuuhuuuck. C-cum with meeee~!" The sweet kisses of his Master were soon replaced with a sharp burning sensation against the bone while the small skele cried out in pleasure as he pumped load after pent up load into his lover. he could feel his soul constrict and relax with his release, dripping with its own all over the taller skeles soul while he clutched at them desperately. "Hnnn _yaaaah_ ~! Mmmmmy- _my_ Wolfy!" The burning stopped and the metal brand clattered against the floor as he dropped it and brought the hand that held it up behind that scarred skull, holding it close as he pressed his brow against his pet's. "Wolfy? _Haah_... I love you _so_ much, baby. Are you... _haaah_ , are you alright?" His hips never stopped pumping into his partner, though the pace had slowed considerably as his body started losing strength from the intensity of the whole situation.

The lick to his soul nearly had the other cum from that alone, the swath of loving attentions making him arch with panting want, but clenching around nothing and feeling too empty to actually fall out of his gridlock of need. He felt how his soul clung to the orange one, the pressing hold in return causing him to buck restlessly on the broken chair. He weight of his lover had Wolfy whine, long and low and desperate, the touch of that cock drawing his hips like a magnet, pressing into it and grinding as much as he could. He choked out a moan and was riding onto the hilted dick the moment he had it, pushing and hugging his legs tighter around his lover. He needed it, he begged for more, just another bit, please say he could. He wanted to cum so so bad, and the bound up monster zeroed in on his voice, on his words and what they meant. He rocked into the other on pure want and need driving him, barely holding out as good as it felt to be around the other again, after all night of that game driving him mad. His confusion didn't last, too swept in a flood of other words, most prominently being 'cum'. He moaned as he finally felt that long-awaited release, clamping down on that cock and riding out an orgasm that felt like the best of his life, his entire being focused only on that drawn-out goal making him shudder as his voice went from a moan to a sharp scream and back into a moan, the searing touch having startled him. That must have been what he'd meant by sting... he didn't care, he finally slumped, weak into those bonds and panting in heavy gasps. He felt the brow to his own, and though the rest of him had slackened, the pumping thrusts of his lover were still met with fervor, grinding and humping into him as he began to loose more soft whines, drooling and dragging him inside for more. Wolfy couldn't make words, a thick rumble in his chest as he needed to come again... squeezing at that cock and riding up hard with his legs dragging the smaller monster closer.

He pulled his hips back, only to have them dragged back in, his mouth curling into an amused grin as he repeated the process several times so that he was being thrust from tip to hilt over and again. "Haaah, baby. Did you like that or somethin'?" He pushed himself in as far as he could go, making sure their souls were safe and secure before bringing his hands down to slide beneath those heavy thighs. "Loosen up, baby, or I'm going to stop." He waited until he was obeyed before pushed those legs back, nearly folding him in half as he gave himself an even better angle to get in deep. "That's my boy..." With a hungry snarl he found his second wind and started pounding down hard into that sensitive flesh, showing no mercy as he cried out and moaned, the sounds of their mixed release pushing him to fuck his lover even harder. " _Fuck_ , baby! I _love_ your pussy! I'm... _haaaaahn_ ~! I'm gonna cum! Cum with me again, baby. Let me feel it!" He buried himself in to the hilt as he yelled, feeling increasingly glad he'd decided to do this in such a nice, isolated building instead of at home where they had to be quiet... ish.

Wolfy made choking whines that could have been yes'es, but he just moved and let himself be moved to let his lover use him, his body a vessel for his master's pleasures. The harder he went, the louder those roused growls and begging whines became for him, tightening and trying to get everything he could out of that driving length. He was just a bundle of erotic noise and sensation at this point, sight gone even without the blindfolding scarf over his sockets, everything was a haze except for the shocks that ran through him. From his pussy up his spine and into the soul dripping at Berry's sternum, everything was heat and wetness and pressure, and he came, gripping tight and demanding around his lover as he wheezed out a strangled moan, body curling up with the creak of snapping rope and wood. He tried to stop fighting the bindings, but stars he needed to be close to his boyfriend... to kiss and nuzzle and taste him, legs hooking over the other's shoulders to try to drag him in again, his arms at least only still out of use from how he was laying on them. "berry... berry please fuck i love you," he gasped out, searching in desperation for his mouth, licking his fangs and wanting so badly.

When he heard the wood breaking and the ropes straining, he stopped and chuckled, shifting the legs off his shoulders so he could lean up, taking the other's mouth hungrily while his arms wrapped around and pulled him up, finding his knots and easily undoing them so he could pull the ropes off completely. "There we go." Once his lover was free, he reached up and pulled the blindfold off, smiling past his panting breaths before leaning back in to claim his mouth and murmur into it. "Love you too, baby." He lifted him up into his arms, keeping that still slowly pumping dick inside of him as he started carrying him over to the bed, not caring one lick how awkward it would probably look to any outsider. He pulled out to toss his darling lover onto the bed covered in clean linens before crawling up after him with a starry-eyed grin. "You're _amazing_ , Wolfy. _My_ Wolfy."

Only half-surprised at being carried, he stilled enough to fully appreciate how the smallest of the four skeletons could easily hoist the largest, and it had a big, doofy grin split his features. "you're amazing!" Wolfy responded with a gleeful note, cradling his face as he dragged him in closer, nuzzling like a happy puppy as he snugged his body closer around him. He pressed a soft kiss to his nosebone, his glowing orange eyelights taking in the starry gaze with a loving flush. "thank you," he added in a breathless little whisper, soul still clinging to him, "this... this was fantastic." The huge monster was still feeling rather tipsy, but all the exertion and lust had washed a lot of his drunken stupor aside, though he'd likely notice it more later, when the hangover came to visit. "hehe... and i was worried i was asking too much. you really made this little fantasy real, berry." Hugging him against his chest, he shivered a moment, then began to notice the stinging sensation still lingering on his bones. He shifted curiously, trying to find the source of the niggling irritation that was building into a bigger annoyance.

Sweet little giggles filled the air as he was pulled in, happily moving along with his big puppy dog of a boyfriend until they were perfectly cuddled up together on the bed. "Anything for you. I _love_ you. And I _really_ loved doing this for you. You'll have to tell me about more of your fantasies! It's like all of the fun that comes with planning puzzles, but with a much more... satisfying result." He kissed along his lover's jaw and don towards his neck, stopping when he came to the burnt bit of bone to examine it. "Hmmmm, I _really_ hope I did that right. Does it hurt super bad? I can give you something for it if it does. I'll clean it here in just a minute, but right now... mmmm, I just want to hold you." He pressed a kiss to his lover's sternum, shivering when he felt those sweet emotions fluttering between their souls. "I'm so happy you're mine, baby."

He shifted, feeling where the edges of the seared brand were cracking at the bone, wincing as he realized what it was. "it... it might not heal right," he said softly, looking a bit shamed of that fact, "it might ruin it." Hugging him in more, he flushed, but was still very much happy about the evening. "n-no, it doesn't hurt, just is being annoying." Wolfy whined as he shifted, arms cradling around the smaller skeleton, gnawing at is lower teeth a moment. "what... what's it going to look like?" he asked, not wanting to think about if it ended up healing poorly and messing up the look of it. He didn't mind the burn itself so much as the concern it wouldn't be what his lover had tried for. He didn't want to disappoint with the weird way his healing reacted to burnt bone.

He looked a bit pouty at the prospect of it not healing quite right, but cuddled up even closer to his love. "Did it feel good, though? You um... well, it sounded like you really enjoyed it... I figured, since you, um... since you liked what I did when we... the first time we made out..." He traced his finger over the spot on his sternum where he'd put out his cigarette, giggling quietly at the memory before shifting to get a better look at his neck. "I was going for a blueberry. Something simple that you'd recognize immediately. If it doesn't heal right, though, we could um... we could try something else. If you _want_ to, of course. If you don't like it, we could... oh shit, we never ever talked about a safeword, did we?" He looked at his lover with alarm, those big blue eyes wider than ever at the thought. What if Wolfy hadn't liked it and wanted him to stop?! "I'm so sorry, baby! That's... this was... so irresponsible of me!" He looked nearly ready to cry as he curled his arms around his lover, those sounds squeezing between them as he apologized again and again.

The hulking skeleton flushed a bit at the cigarette-burn memory, nodding a little. "a-a small one feels pretty good, so yeah, it was... it was good," he said, feeling the spot sting just a tad as he shifted, but it didn't bother him too much. Just hoping it healed decently so it didn't end up looking disappointing from what his lover had envisioned. When he grew startled and talked about a safeword, Wolfy fidgeted nervously, looking away a little as he apologized, but hugging him closer and shaking his head just a bit. "i... i knew about it," he started, sounding a little awkward, as if ashamed of something himself, "i, um... i didn't... want one..." Wolfy cringed a bit, trying to explain, "i mean, for me. i can take a lot... a - _lot_ -..." he stressed, and tried to pet soothingly at his boyfriend, "and... i trust you, too. i trust you to not want to take it too far, and... it's kinda... it makes me really happy, to... to trust you with... everything."

Bright eyes turned up to look at his lovers face curiously, silently blinking at him before he felt his soul swell, a surge of happiness pushing its way into the one bound to it. "Hnnnn, Wolfyyyy~!" He lifted up onto his knees, cupping his lover's face as he pulled it in to press his tongue past those fangs once again, whimpering happily into his mouth as he felt warm, watery magic streak down his face. "I love you so much, baby. I... I can't believe you trust me... that much. I don't know what to say, except... I love you. I want to do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of your life, baby. You're mine and I'm yours and anything you could ever want from me, just ask and it's yours." He let his thumbs rub gently against the bone in his hands, looking over that scarred face as if seeing it for the first time, taking in every little detail before he started peppering it with happy little kisses.

"s-sorry for not... explaining sooner," he murmured, but that surge of joy just made him feel so much more relieved, nuzzling on closer as he welcomed that tongue into his mouth, curling his with it with a soft, sighing whimper. The peppering kisses had him giggle just a bit at how they tickled and felt so nice against his face, nodding again as he dragged the smaller monster to lay over him, rolling to his back and gazing up at him with sparking eyelights. "i love you so much, berry. i just want to be there for you, whenever and however i can." He cradled that sweet, teary face in his own hands as well, tipping it down to share a gentle kiss and then press their brows together. "i'm yours, all yours and i love doing anything you ask of me."

A happy sigh escaped him as he lay atop his lover, the tender kiss making his face light up with a blush and a shy smile. "You're perfect, Wolfy. I just wish I could do so much more for you. You deserve so much more than what I've given you. I wish I could give you the stars and more." He nuzzled his face down into the other's neck, careful to avoid the burn, only to jump a bit when he heard a phone go off. "Wh-... who in the world..." He sat up and looked at his discarded shorts on the floor before sliding off the bed to go retrieve it. The only person he could think of to be calling him was Papy... maybe he was checking up on him? Surely it wasn't so late that he was worried? He pulled the phone out and those eyelights went to pinpricks, his hands fumbling for a moment before he answered. "He-" His voice squeaked, so he stopped to clear his throat for a moment before continuing. "Good evening, Captain, what can I-... oh! Right! Yes, well, my phone, um... w-wasn't working right, so Papy's taking a look at it. I, um... b-borrowed his for... a um... a what? Oh!" He peered over at Wolfy for a moment before turning away with his skull beginning to turn that bright shade of blue. "Well, what did they... a tall, um... skeleton, you say? Heavily intoxicated? Yeah, um... Captain... yes, I understand, but... n-no, Captain, wait... that's um... that was me. I um..." His entire body was beginning to turn blue as he tried to think of how to explain this. "I k-kidnapped him. He's... right here, actually... it was um... a-a-a... game..." His entire body jerked at her questions and suddenly the room was basked in blue light as his voice got quiet and squeaky. "Y-...yes..." The laughter from the phone echoed through the little cabin as he pulled it away from his face so he wouldn't go deaf. Holy fucking stars, he would never live this one down. Once she calmed down, he brought the phone back. "If th-that's all, Captain, I um... I need to go tend to... your missing monster. ...uh huh. Okay. I-... no! I'm not going to tell you... okay, I'll try to give you _some_ warning, but no details! ...oh my stars... I never realized our Captain was such a perv." Even he was chuckling now as the laughter rang from the phone. "Okay, okay, You have a good night, Captain. Oh, I already am! Hehehe, alright. I'll see you later." He clicked the phone off, tucked it carefully away into his shorts, then turned to the bed, covering his face as he dropped onto the mattress with a high-pitched squeal of embarrassment.

Laying there quietly, the hulking monster gave a flinch at the ringing, since it seemed to be made of the perfect tone and pitch to really cut into his drunken mind and - _hurt_ \- in a way he certainly did not like. The squeak of his lover's voice had him shifting up to sit, looking at him as he spoke, but when he turned away and was turning that shy shade, he had to repress a chuckle. The quiet little voice and echoing laughter had him smirk a bit, but he made sure to have the expression shift away as he turned back, tugging his lover up into a cuddle after he'd squealed a bit. "that bad, berry?" he asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

He was failing at keeping his voice serious and it was just causing Sans to smirk as he was lifted into the cuddles, letting his body go dead-weight even though he knew his boyfriend could probably benchpress him with one hand... _I wonder if I could make him do that one day_... A pervy little grin curled on his face as he finally wriggled up into the cuddlebones' lap and curled up against him. "Nah, I'll be fine. She's probably gonna tease the hell out of me for this, though. I'll just tell her I was, um... practicing human capturing and interrogation tactics. Of course, I probably won't fuck the human afterwards, but it's always good to be prepared. Just in case." He gave his lover a shit-eating grin before leaning up to kiss along his jaw, stopping when he noticed the burn mark. "Ah, let's go ahead and get that fixed up." He moved to get out of Wolfy's lap to go fetch the first aid kit he'd stashed in there. Always prepared.

Lift him easily he could, and did, and Wolfy had him right back where he wanted him, cuddled up to his front. "perfectly acceptable means of capturing a thoroughly intoxicated monster, at least." He shifted to let him down to retrieve the kit, tilting his head to fully expose the area, though it seemed to cause a bit of distress, making another few cracks along the middle of the burnt bone. He didn't move as his lover dabbed at it with cleanser and ointment, though he did make a slight noise when it was about done. The ointment seemed to tingle in a not unpleasant way, but combined with the ache of the burn, it was a rather unsettling mix of sensations. "maybe the ointment here is better than what i can get," he tried to sound optimistic, shifting a moment to show Berry a few burn-scars at his radius and ulna on one arm. They were vaguely hand-shaped, as if he'd been grabbed, but web-like cracks had gone along the edges and blurred the shape into a mess. "from back when we... told him. about our father. he... reacted pretty much how mi'lord thought he would, though i'd never had to deal with a burn like that before. took a few weeks to heal up... and even then it took more attention to get as good as it is now."

Once he finished covering the wound with gauze and medical tape, he turned his attention to the burns on the other's arm, frowning deeply at what he saw. "I'm sorry... if I knew you had such a bad memory, I wouldn't have... If it doesn't heal right, we can try something else... I mean... if you want to, of course. You seemed to enjoy that one, though." He gently ran his fingers over the cloth, hoping it turned out alright, though he could think of several different ways to improve it if not. He set the kit aside and took the arm into his hands, gently running his fingers over the faded wound before trailing them up to the unmarked side of his neck. "I hope you know, I would never hurt you out of anger... and if you ever don't enjoy something, please don't be afraid to tell me. I want to make you feel good and happy and safe." He crawled up, lifted onto his knees as he wrapped his arms around his beloved. "I love you so much, baby." He shivered as he leaned in to kiss his lover, feeling his soul glowing brightly at his chest as it seemed to try and attach itself to Wolfy's chest as he held him close.

He shook his head. "no, you... you gave it all the intent of feeling amazing," he murmured, running the back of his other hand along his lover's cheek, "and i want it to heal nicely." Nuzzling into the embrace, he nodded against the smaller form. "i know. i'll tell you, if you ever do. and," Wolfy paused, feeling that tug at his chest, their souls still at the other's sternum, as if the two inverted hearts were cuddling through the bone between them. He gave a fangy smile, chuckling as he kissed Berry's brow. "and don't be afraid to tell me... if i should do something, too. i love you, and i know... you'll never hurt me. you make me feel all those things," he nudged his chin up higher, pressing another kiss to those smooth little teeth, "every moment. oh," he gave a playful, hungry grin, "i liked the knife, too... just the little small cut... it... it was great."

Sans gave him a coy little look as he brought a finger up, pressing it beneath his chin, right where he'd cut him with the knife. "Oh was it now?" He all but cooed at his lover as he started pushing him back on the bed, waiting until he hit the mattress before he took that fanged mouth hot and hard, moaning gently into it before breaking the kiss to whisper."I want you to... m-... make love to me." His entire face lit up with embarrassment as he gave his lover an earnest smile. "I wanna feel... e-everything you feel for me." He felt his soul pulsing hard between them as he started to roll, pulling his lover over top of him as he tried not to look so ridiculously shy. "And you can, um..." He turned his face away as that blush deepened, though his smile grew wider at the thought. "Y-you can... leave a mark on me, too, if... if you want." He peered back up at his Wolfy, those soft blue eyes looking uncertain, but... excited as his magic began to shift around his form, making him softer, rounder and after a few moments of contemplation, he squeezed his sockets shut, concentrating on a new bit of magic before two large round mounds formed on his chest, their nipples already rigid with excitement. He peeked down at them and after only a moment those sockets went wide with wonder. "Mweh heh heh. First try and they're perfect!" he reached up to touch one of the nipples and shuddered, biting back a soft moan. "And... s-sensitive..."

Being pushed back, he was surprised again, but pleasantly so, as his lover roused him with just a deep kiss, moving as he wanted him to, braced over the other with a citrine flush at the sweetly shy way he was looking up at him. His eyelights turned questioning, actually cocking his head just a bit, when Berry squeezed his sockets, then followed his gaze to the fresh new bust. "oh... stars," he murmured, leaning in and nuzzling against the admittedly sensitive mounds, feeling them soft and squishy under his scarred features. A hand drew up his curved side, squeezing just a bit before he went up higher onto the chest. Kneading with gentle fingers, he lifted up enough to kiss down between them, whimpering softly as he looked up at his lover. " _you're_ perfect," he whispered, continuing a trail down his belly, nudging a thigh aside to drag his tongue along the inside with another soft huff. His soul, still up at his lover's chest, inside that protective ectoform, pulsed and fluttered in excitement, is gaze ecoing the devotion he felt as he dragging his tongue along the puffy outer lips of his pussy. "you're mine," Wolfy added, moving back up as his fingers teased at him, mouth returning to giving attention to these new mounds, "i love you." He let growl vibrate as he curled his tongue around the nipple, rubbing his clit with his thumb as the knuckles drew along that slit, feeling how damp he was. He gave it a few moments, moving to the other nipple with more noises as he moved his fingers in, pumping slow and firm to work his lover up more, wanting him hot and panting before he did anything else.

A soft whimper escaped just at his lover's gaze, but when his face was in them he cried out softly, his body squirming in the hand that traced up his side. "Wolfy..." His voice was a heated breath in the warm air of the cabin, feeling much louder in the silence, but nothing compared to the sounds of needy pleasure that escaped him. "You're... _hnnnn_ , t-too good at this..." His body tensed and trembled as that big skull traveled south, his eyes following along until he felt that tongue and those claiming words that had his body completely melting into the bed. "Mmmmmn... say it agai- _hnnnnn_ ~!" The attention his clit had his back arching off the bed, his hands clutching the sheets tightly as he pressed his hips down towards those teasing knuckles. "I'm... I'm y-yours, baby... m-make me yours..." That heated face matched his words in their desperate begging for more, his body refusing to stay still and wait. No, it was determined to get some stimulation, getting those puffed up lips nice and wet, making those knuckles glisten as he pushed in enough to separate the outer folds, but it still wasn't enough. He whined in frustration and wiggled his body about on the bed, his face going between needy and grumpy as he looked at his lover. "P-pleeease, Wolfy... I n-need you!"

"you're mine," he breathed against that soft chest, pushing his hand along him and drawing it up to lick the messy blue streaks from his fingers, "you're mine and i'm all for you." Wolfy pushed back up to claim his mouth, hand grabbing a wriggling little thigh to lift it up as he slid back between those legs. He lapped his tongue at the panting mouth, teasing and panting as he nudged the tip of his cock against his wetted lips. He went slow, letting his lover feel every needing throb of his cock as he pushed inside, his soul thrumming against him as he nuzzled down against that smooth jaw, letting the bare scrapes of his fangs go against Berry's bone. "you're mine and i love you," he panted, feeling a bit of resistance and slowing, but not stopping. He pressed on, working every bit of that length into him and groaning at the slick tightness. The last bit, he moved the smaller skele's leg out wider, and bucked in the last inch or so, hilting him with a grunt and shudder, keeping fully sheathed in him, gazing down before nuzzling into those plush breasts. "i love you so much," Wolfy murmured, arching his hips to do a little grinding against that fulled pussy, both hands cupping that ass and keeping him against his lap. The huge monster looked almost like he wanted to devour the other he had pinned underneath him, eyelights glowing bright and hungry, but he was gentle and ever careful of any sign of distress in his lover. Ready to do whatever he asked.

The bright hearts in his eyes sparkled at his words, his soul pulsing heavily and becoming increasingly slick as his excitement was slowly, teasingly mounted. He whimpered into the kiss, letting his tongue curl and pull that long orange length of flesh to his mouth where he suckled hungrily at it, only to let go a few moments later in a wet gasp when he felt that length pressing into him. "Wolfy..." His arms hugged tightly around his boyfriend's neck, keeping him close as he whimpered quietly, letting out a gasp every time he felt himself stretch a bit more. Stars, he loved the way this cock spread him wide open, hitting his limits, yet leaving him hungry for more. "Yours, Wolfy... _haaaahn_ ~!" It felt like something tore through him. A spike of pleasure that had those walls quivering. Did he just...? By the wet noises his lover's grinding was making, he knew he'd came just from how wonderfully he'd been filled. "Love... you..." His arms released the bigger monster as he looked up at him, not realizing he'd begun to drool from sheer ecstasy at the moment of his release. And that look in his lover's eyes... it made his pussy tremble and his soul flutter and he could feel the key to the cage of a beast balanced right on the tip of his tongue. All he had to do was unlock it... He gave himself a few minutes of enjoying the slow pace that let him get used to his immense girth, but once he was ready... That gaze matched his lover's in hunger, his teeth biting at his lower "lip" as he gripped the sheets and started nodding, more to himself than anything. "I want you, Wolfy. I want all of you... the sweet little puppy and... that starving beast I can see... trying to claw its way out. Unleash it, baby. I want it all."

He made a soft noise at the way he seemed to brace himself, the preparation for what he was asking... then finally voicing it. He hesitated, still grinding in, but he gave those mounds a heavy lick, his sounds going deeper, hungrier... soul shaking as it gave a pulse of anxious excitement. Glancing up, a slight sheen of darker, almost reddish hue had stained his eyelights, it was gone in less than a blink, but what it left behind... Wolfy rumbled darkly, pulling back, nearly all the way, then sliding in again, harder than before, but still slow. He worked back and forth, building his pace, growling, his mouth pressed between that bust and near their souls, panting and growling to his lover. He stopped, then thrust forward to hilt again, dragging that smaller body under him as he moved his fangs up higher, licking and drooling at the softer little monster. He kept doing this, until he was near-hilting inside that soaked cunt with each buck, speeding up and going in harder, each growl echoing around Berry in the cabin. Drowning out any other sound, any other sensation or sight but - _him_ -. Sliding his fangs along the curve of his lover's neck, Wolfy loosed a long, whining groan, gazing to the blue eyelights, then letting his fangs dig against the bone, feeling them drag and scour out a small slash against a vertebrae, about where he had burnt his own. It oozed fresh blue, and he leaned his tongue against it to staunch the flow, dragging a hand up to rip the bandage from himself and press the gauze to the new marking. " _mine_." He snapped into a hard thrust, growling as he came and keeping buried inside him, not letting a bit of that release escape him. He flooded Berry with it, and kept him right there, grinding in small motions until he was done.

His entire body trembled as he watched the change, felt it deep within his very being and suddenly he felt so very small. So very vulnerable. He couldn't keep his eyes off his lover's face, completely entranced by this whole new monster on top of him, his mouth opening with the want to speak, but with every long, slow thrust his mind went a little more fuzzy until he was being drug further underneath that hulking form, further into a mental oblivion where he could feel nothing but pleasure... nothing but the near-feral emotions of his lover coursing through their joined souls. He hadn't even realized how noisy he was being as that thick cock filled him again and again, but when that pace began to increase, when that tongue and those fangs began to claim him, he felt his mind completely blank and suddenly he could feel himself clenching and screaming in pleasure, his hands clutching to grab anything they could before finding his arms and holding on for dear life. His noises silenced for a moment as their gazes locked, tears streaming down his face as he watched his lover bear down on his neck and suddenly he was letting out a high-pitched squeal of pain and burning pleasure like he'd never known before, the sudden release of adrenaline and endorphins kicking his body into overdrive and he was rolling and writhing against that painfully thick member, his pussy gushing wave after wave of fluid as he came harder than he ever had. "YOURS!" He cried harder as Wolfy came inside him, his arms wrapping around that thick, scarred neck as he practically sobbed against him, his entire body trembling hard as those harsh pumps turned into almost gentle ministrations. "Wolfy... hah... hnnn... haaah love you... s-so much..." As weak as he felt, he somehow managed to keep those arms holding tight to his big beast, even as his legs gave out completely beneath him.

Wolfy kept hold of a thigh, keeping him up against him as he leaned to press his brow to the fleshy chest, panting as he brought himself back from that primal, instinct driven place, back into Berry's arms. Hugging around those smaller shoulders, he cradled himself against the little monster, huffing and shivering as he felt far more vulnerable than the other had in those intense minutes. It took him a moment, but his voice came out, small and hushed with tired delight. "love you too," he breathed, still held to the hilt in that tight warmth, his soul aching with concern and relief, kissing at him with a need that bordered on apologetic, but he felt how his lover had enjoyed him. How well he'd done in pleasuring him that even his soul was still humming with it. He cuddled Berry into the bed, nuzzling into his embrace and holding him as if he was afraid to let go. He let his grinding still, whimpering against his boyfriend's skull with a light kiss. "should i... um..." he fidgeted just a bit, not sure if it was uncomfortable with all of him still buried inside him.

"No..." While breathy and quiet, his answer was immediate, his hips shifting a bit once the other's had stilled and shivering at the way that hefty length pressed into all the best places. It felt so good. So right. His arms loosened enough to pet along his lover's skull and neck, his mouth finding its way to that sturdy sternum to press a kiss into it. "I think I... just want to go to sleep like this. Connected to you... is that... weird?" He slipped his arms down to wrap around the thick ribcage on top of him, letting those tender mounds of flesh press into him as he gave Wolfy another of those shy smiles. "This has been... the greatest night of... well, probably _anyone's_ life. I'd like... to see anyone top this. Best... fucking lover... ever. Best... _love_ ever." He tipped his face up to nuzzle along Wolfy's chin, humming happily as he worked his way up to steal a kiss from those fangs. "I'm the luckiest monster ever."

He shook his head, cuddling more against Berry as he adjusted so he could let himself relax without worrying about crushing the other monster, tucking one of those longer legs up a little higher and curving just a bit to one side, nuzzling into the uninjured side of hie neck and boxing him in with his arms. "not weird," he answered in a lazy, happy drawl, his sockets hooding tiredly, "though i'll... not be able to do that as often as you think," he admitted in a bright little flush, "it... takes a lot out of me." Wolfy ran a hand up to trace his knuckles along his cheek, then rubbed along the other arm. "i love you so much." His voice had sounded quite dozy, though his soul was still energetically nudging and shivering near the blue one, occasionally sparking and trying to touch more.

So small and yet... so safe. Even after that display of feral ferocity, he felt no fear for his lover. Only complete adoration. "That's okay... hehehe, I'll just wait until you give me that look again. Stars, that look..." He couldn't help the way his pussy twitched at just the thought of how those eyes and bore into him, making him feel like some helpless animal about to be devoured. He leaned into the touch of knuckles to his face before letting out a long yawn, his entire face suddenly looking very sleepy. His own soul twisted and curled with the orange one, feeling far more lively than the being it belonged to. With a sleepy gaze he peered down at the two souls dancing in his chest, smiling at the way it tickled before he let his skull rest on his lover, those sockets finally falling closed as he let out one last, softly spoken word. "...mine..."


	32. Another Night

Back in the house, Papyrus watched his own lover doze comfortably in his arms. Awake when he could be sleeping, what had this world come to? He watched the normally sharp, angry face look so soft, so... not unlike his brother. With a soft sigh, he leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to Sans' head as his soul squeezed tightly in his chest.  
'...i love you...' He let his free hand run slowly down the side of that small body, stopping at his hip before coming back up to wrap around him, both arms hugging him close as he pressed another kiss on top of his skull. 'stars, you're beautiful... i still can't believe you're mine.' He wasn't sure if the sleeping skele could even hear him, but he wanted to say those words to him for the rest of his life.

"Mmh, you're awake?" he murmured, reaching up with those hard talons and dragging Papyrus against him more, "get some rest, I've got more planned for you when I've had my nap." That smaller body exerted more force, rolling over-top of the other skeleton and sighing as he settled himself against that ribcage, much like the nickname his lover's brother had given him. Moving just a touch, he let out a soft grunt, pushing himself around until he was comfortably settled, and dragging the blanket up more to cover his skull.  
"Love you too, darling," the muffled voice said from underneath the warm covers, a hand trailing along his ribs just a moment before settling against one of those lanky arms.

'hnnnn, how am i supposed to sleep when i've got such a sexy little kitten on top of me?' He couldn't help the way his hands began to wander, knowing he was being bad and disobeying a direct order, but stars, this skele... 'sorry, baby. i can leave ya alone for a while if you wanna sleep in peace. i bet Sans left those phones here for me to fix...'  
He looked down at his Master, eyes sparkling a bit as he wondered what the other would do. He could hold him hostage, but those hands just wouldn't stop wandering all over the delicate body above him, trailing his fingertips down that slender spine and over his hips, gripping and rubbing everything with an almost irritatingly gentle touch.

"You can fix them later too," he replied, letting him continue to misbehave and pet at him. It was getting a bit bothersome, the too-light touches, but in a good way, and he was going to use that when it came time for it. He slipped off for a few more winks, then when he roused again, started that humming tune he liked to make, the lilting sound announcing his movements as he adjusted and crawled up to straddle that chest. Letting the blanket slip off around him, he took hold of that long chin and pressed a teasing, too-gentle kiss to his mouth. "I'll fix you first," Sans murmured, sitting up more to press hard on the other skeleton, "unless my pet has any... requests."

While the other slept, he nuzzled his face into his skull, letting his hands continue to wander until finally stilling when he stirred. Uh oh. The look on his face was suddenly full of mirth and mock innocence, his hands sliding off the slender form as he started climbing up and held up as if he were at gun point. Then he had an eyeful of that already arousing figure sitting on his chest with nothing on but a blanket... that was now puddled around him.  
He squirmed as his magic almost instantly took form, his thighs squeezing together with the need for some kind of friction, a string of soft whimper escaping his mouth as he looked hungrily up at his partner. 'f-f-fix me? ...heh, i mean, i know you don't look like the type to want some babybones runnin' around, but this is a little extreme, don'tcha think?' The grin on his face was absolutely stupid as he quietly laughed at his own joke, watching, waiting for his lover's reaction.

"Mmm, darling," he dragged his talons down his lover's front, hooding his sockets with a hungry grin across his fangs, "I'll be fixing that smart mouth today. I even think... I can improvise," he let his claws grip at that sternum for a moment, just pinpricks of sensation, before he was sliding off his lanky frame and making his way across the room, heading for the bathroom where he'd left his clothes. He came back with his belt, wrapping it around both hands with a look that certainly wouldn't be mistaken for innocent.  
Getting back on the bed, he presented the thick leather strap to the other. "Open."

A happy, eager little whine escaped him as his Master slid off to head out of the room, leaving him to lean up onto his elbows, wondering if he should follow. His sockets widened when he came back with the belt, feeling his whole body tense for a few horrifying moments until he was back on the bed and giving an order. A shiver ran down his spine as he opened his mouth to take the belt, his tongue already curiously running over it as those bright light turned up to his Master's face, watching him intently.

Pressing the belt between his teeth, he let it slide along that tongue, freeing one hand to take one of Papyrus' up behind his head. The devious grin on his fangs was still small and pleased as he twisted the belt through his armbones, wrapping it around and then buckling it with the arm behind his head.  
"Now, if you take that out, well... you'll be feeling that belt other places, pet," he mused, shifting down along that frame and smoothing his hand along the ectoform. "Already wet, darling? I think you've been rather spoiled this week," he purred, rubbing his palm along the damp lips, letting his fingertips tease at the folds before bringing his hand up and licking any orange streaks away. His attention returned to the rest of that orange body, stroking in too-light rubs and gripping for only a moment before moving on. Bringing Papyrus' other hand up to his face, he gave the bone a gentle bite, gazing up at him. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, waiting with his lover's fingertips poised on his mouth and chin.

His back arched at the feel of having his sensitive lips pressed down upon, letting a long, needy whine roll past his trapped tongue. He could feel himself already beginning to drool as he watched his Master taste what he'd collected from his begging body, his eyelights beginning to go hazy with desire.  
'mmmmphtrrrr....'  
Those light touches were making his body writhe and roll, trying to push into his hand before finally dropping back onto the mattress, panting softly past the leather strap. He looked up at his Master, giving him a near-mutinous look before that hand was at his mouth, being bitten and causing a soft moan to roll through the chest on which his little Master sat. After a few soul beats he nodded his head, his fingers slowly gliding over those beautiful little fangs.

"Good," he said in a soft voice, nipping those fingers again before reaching up to yank at the strap, "shush."  
Keeping hold of that hand, he used it to have the other monster feel along himself, down to his hips and just scarcely touching near his groin. Leaving it there, Sans took the thighs and stroked light talontips at the smooth orange flesh. Everything was feather-light and teasing, leaning over to give his lover another little kiss at is chin. Kneeling alongside that lanky form, he adjusted the strap a little tighter, making sure he didn't make it too snug, then began laving fangy kisses and licks at his neck and clavicle. "Still good, pet?"

Those soft orange lights rolled back as he felt his own hand tracing down his body, his form rolling in a slight arch to get more into it. He let his heavy breath wash over the strap as he tried to remain quiet, even as it was tightened around him. He turned his gaze to look adoringly at his lover, the hand near his mound slowly working its way closer to those slick lips and teasing at the very top where he could feel just how dripping wet and eager he was. His cheekbones flushed in shame and excitement and before he could stop himself he had a finger slipping between his folds, circling around that sensitive, swollen clit as he bit back a moan of pleasure, nodding enthusiastically at his Master's question.

He let Papyrus play with himself for a little, focusing his attentions on those smooth bones of his upper ribs, tongue curling around a curve before he slid back, just watching his pet. Taking the hand and bringing it up to examine the dripping orange finger, he slid it along the cradle his tongue made for the digit.  
"Mmm, so excited, pet," he mused, kissing his knuckles before having that hand go back in a stroke down his front, resting it just at his pubic mound again, "keep going. You're going to work for when I let you have an orgasm tonight." He did help him along, just a little. His own sharp fingertips ghosting along him in all those sensitive places, leaving behind traces of pleasure. Not enough to come, but enough to keep him built up in gentle need.

The hand behind his head jerked when the other was taken away, before resigning himself to pressing his thighs together for stimulation. Liked watching did he? He'd give his Master something to watch alright. The feel of that warm tongue against his finger had him squeezing his thighs tighter as the moisture between them increased and once his hand was brought back down and he was _told_ to go for it. He didn't hesitate to press two fingers down between those folds, toying with his clit for barely a moment before shoving them inside of himself, letting his body arch and writhe, scooting a little closer to the skele he _really_ wanted to have touching him.  
'mmmphrrrr~!' He tried to slurp back some of that accumulated drool, but it simply spilled more past his teeth and he gave up trying again. His bound arm struggled against his binding, pulling it back enough to make him gag a bit before giving up completely. Leave it to his Master to leave no room for error. As he looked over at the small skele beside him, he felt his face flush and he slowed down his pleasuring fingers so he could better concentrate... letting his sockets fall shut as he willed his magic and a few moments later... his soul was floating just above his ribcage. He gave his Master a shy, heated look as he pressed his fingers further inside of himself and making that bright, orange-tinted soul beam with pleasure, droplets of gathered magic dripping down onto his sternum as he tried to moan his Master's name once more.

Those dark blue eyes hooded, watching his lover as he fingered himself, petting along his ribs and ectoform. He licked his cheek before he began to drool, giggling under his breath at the trail of pale amber showing up because of the improvised gag. When he slowed, the smaller monster seemed curious, eyelights ready to ask, or perhaps make a demand, when they widened at the manifestation of that honey-orange soul. His return to working into his folds, and the way the soul reacted, was fascinating. He stared in awe for several moments, before another, louder moan of Papyrus' refocused his attention. Taking hold of the wrist, he pulled the hand up to his mouth again, cleaning away the fluids and holding it out under the soul, as if to cradle it without touching the glowing surface yet. Sans' breath misted across it, blowing gently at his soul, watching several more beads of magic trickle down to plop into the larger palm.  
"Such a very good boy," he whispered, locking their gazes as he dragged his tongue up a curve of the inverted heart, panting against the slick, wet soul. Licking his mouth like a hungry tiger, he grinned at his lover. "Do you need more, darling?"

The room echoed with his cries, no longer able to stay silent as his Master's wet tongue dragged against his sensitive soul. Tears welled up in the corners of his sockets as he panted and looked at the hungry skele beside him, slowly nodding at him. He needed so much more. He moved his hand, the soul moving with it, turning to offer it to his lover. His beloved. His breathing got heavier as he thought about what he was doing... showing such an intense love and trust for the other monster that he would offer up his own being for him to do with as he wished, those bright eyes begging for his Master to give him something. Anything, just... more.

The slow nod had his focus, then the hand moved that soul closer, and he let his sockets slip shut for a moment. When they opened again, his eyelights were softer, almost shimmering, and he leaned in to kiss the soul as he accepted it from that larger hand, cradling it in a palm. He gazed at it for a long moment, then slid his gaze back up to his lover. The talon-tip of his thumb very gently pressed into the thick of that soul, rubbing in a small circle, then his tongue was working alongside the sharp bit of bone, still watching Papyrus with a hungry, glowing adoration. Once his talon had pierced into the soft magic, he stopped licking and took hold of the larger hand to draw it back down the lanky form, not stopping until he was guiding two of the larger fingers into that wet entrance, moving the fingers for him, then sliding his hand away to join its twin at that orange soul.  
"Don't finish," he whispered, pulling his talon out to massage the wetted soul with light pressure, just enough to work the dripping magic back up. Once it was leaving trails of honey down his forearms, he leaned it close to his sternum, and concentrated, until his own soul came out to its call. The deep blue was marred with pale veins of healed cracks, similarly to his brother's, the cracks thicker and less numerous. Sans' soul moved right up against that orange one, pressing and rubbing without any encouragement of the fingers kneading at Papyrus' core. "You're not allowed to finish yet," he reminded again, even as the streaks of citrine were dripping more insistent off that glowing soul. Drips of inky blue-black came off of his own soul, mixing and darkening the fluids in his hands. "Still comfortable, pet?" Sans asked in a husky voice, starting to pant and squirm himself.

Papyrus took a sharp breath in as he felt that strange piercing sensation through his body, like laying on a bed of nails, though... it felt oddly comforting. When the tongue joined in, he couldn't keep his body still, moaning and writhing at the pain and pleasure being forced into him without a hand even needing to touch his body.  
'Mmmphrrrr!' A high-pitched whine echoed against the walls when that claw poked past the surface, his entire body going rigid and trembling as he held his breath until his hand was taken, guided towards that soaking mess of a pussy between his legs. He needed his Master's loving hands to guide him, the physical sensation just enough to wake him out of his daze to start rubbing on his own and picking up the pace once he was released from the talon's hold.  
'hrrr shi...' He watched his Master through swimming eyelights, everything looking and feeling so surreal in a high he'd never known before... it took him a few minutes to realize what it was his lover was doing, until the souls were pressed together and suddenly he could just feel his beloved all over him.  
His warmth, his fury, his joy and sadness. His lust.  
Soft growls started forming behind that gag, along with a fresh wave of that messy drool, his eyes locking onto his Master's face and becoming more clear and sharp and... feral. He wanted to take his little Master again. Fuck him into the ground as he screamed his name. The thoughts fighting against his Master's wishes were simply used to fuel the fire and he buried three fingers inside himself, stroking and pumping as his soaked heat made those deliciously wet noises, his hips lifting off the bed as he got rougher with each second, his eyes... his eyes looking at nothing but his darling Master.

He felt every bit of the primal need in his lover, right there up against his soul, and he hooded is gaze as met that nigh-starving look.  
"I can tell, you know," he whispered, pressing another kiss into the messy orange soul, avoiding his own except for letting his fingers rub them closer, "and I am so very tempted to let, you baby..." Sans moved closer, straddling that waist and his arm, making his task more difficult to continue at the rougher pace. He tipped the souls closer to his mouth, letting the orange one rest between his own soul and those fangs.  
"But you want to fight me, darling. You want to disobey... and that will make it all the sweeter," he added, letting his fangs scrape at the soul, licking and caressing it with soft moans. His own pussy dripped warm wetness on his lover's forearm, and he gave Papyrus a daring glare, even as he kept working his mouth over that soul, kept laving his tongue on it to gather those pleasure-created fluids. "If you can get out of the belt." His thighs clamped around that arm, rubbing at the bone with his moist folds, making a soft little moan against their souls.  
"Oh, Papyrus... you taste so needy, baby," Sans breathed, rocking on his arm, holding at his elbow with one hand while the other was holding their souls, "you taste like you want to come inside your Master again, ooh... but you'd have to fight me down on this bed..." his voice didn't sound like he opposed it at all, "you'd have to take that belt and strap me down to get to fuck me again, pet. You'd have to _make me_."

Another keening whine escaped him as he was teased so mercilessly, a now shameless amount of drool rolling from his forced open mouth as he bit against the band of leather, the bound arm struggling against his binds much more ferociously now. He wanted his Master. _Needed_ his Master. The thought of cumming inside of him again had his whole body lifting and shaking, trying to buck the little monster off of him. With a frustrated growl he lifted his hips as high as he could to throw Sans forwards, his free hand leaving the confines of his wet entrance just as his magic began to shift into an already throbbing, drooling cock that he fully intended to bury inside the cunt that was driving him insane.  
'hmmmmph!!' His freed arm pushed up enough to curl around and grab his Master's spine, holding him tightly as he used the rest of his body to lift him up and turn, dropping the little sadist onto the mattress where he'd been laying only moments before. Those bright eyes flared orange as he looked down at the creature holding their souls, pressing himself between those warm thighs as he slid his cock right up against the sweet pussy that wanted him so badly... but his Master _did_ say he was supposed to get out of his bindings first. His free hand reached back as he stared down at his lover, undoing the clasps and slowly working his way out of the length of leather while he let that hard citrine magic tease at the blue folds beneath him.  
'y'know... you're a real tease sometimes, baby...' He licked at his mouth once the leather was out, bringing it around in his hands, folded together before he pressed them out into a loop and tightened with a snap. 'now.... i know how bad you want me to fuck you... and you could just _let_ me. or you can force my hand... and i'll make it hurt.' While one hand continued holding the length of leather, the other reached down, pressing against the soft belly of his Master's form before sliding down until his thumb was pressing hard against the sensitive nub of flesh between those folds, wasting no time before he was rubbing rough little circles into him, wanting to watch him squirm.

He felt every pulse of his lover's struggle, physical and emotional, and he leaned into it with a gleeful little smile, eyelights sparking with daring encouragement. He actually giggled as Papyrus tried to buck him off, riding his movements. He gave a teasing little moan when he was grabbed so tightly, rolling with the larger frame as he was thumped into the mattress, cradling the souls against his grinning mouth. Watching Papyrus as he rocked his wet slit against that teasing cock, watching as he undid the belt, thighs at the other's hips and squeezing at them.  
"I know, pet," he purred in response as licked at their souls with a light flick of the tongue, giving a soft growl at the snap of leather. At the word 'hurt', he gave another, deeper growl, eyelights defiant even as he was grinding up into that hard magic.  
"Fuck you," Sans rasped as he roughed up his clit, pulling his legs up to press his feet into those larger hips, pushing them apart as he squirmed away, unwilling to drop the two souls. He let his talons prick at the orange one, glaring at his lover.

He'd had a feeling that might be his answer and it simply put a huge, devious smile on his face. He grunted as he was pushed back, letting himself fall just a bit before lunging forwards and reaching out with the hand that still had his lover's juices coating its thumb. He grabbed hold of an ankle and yanked him back down the bed with a laugh.  
'always so feisty... just how i li-hrrrk!' His body tensed as he felt that piercing sensation again, his hand gripping tighter at the ankle and he trembled, letting it flow through him. Slowly, he took in a long, deep breath, letting it out as he translated the pain into pleasure and gave his Master a twisted grin. 'is that all you've got?' He was certain those words would bite him in the ass later, but for now... he lifted the leg higher in the air, keeping a firm grip as he practically threw the small skele onto his stomach, wasting no time in straddling him and pressing his knees on the outside of the other's to hold him still. There was a loud crack as the belt met with the fleshy blue ass in front of him before he unfurled the length and wrapped it around those soft blue thighs.  
'just had to make it difficult, didn't ya?' He pulled the belt tightly around him before making sure it was properly secured, taking a moment to lean back and enjoy the view while his hand caressed lovingly against the already bruised looking flesh.

He gave a playful struggle, baring his fangs and keeping a sharp grip on the soul as he took in that nigh-victorious look on the other's features. Sans trailed a talon in a little deeper, but it was interrupted by his yelp as he was hoisted and tossed. He was starting to crawl out from under the other when he was belted, his shriek almost as loud as the sound of leather hitting flesh, though he'd bucked up, as if for more, before trying to continue moving away.  
Peeking over is shoulder as he was strapped around his legs, he wrestled with the belt, even after it was secured to where the leather made small indentations against his ectoform. He growled and bucked again, looking thoroughly unimpressed, even as his soul transmitted wholly how much he was enjoying himself. Hands occupied with the souls, he perched up on his elbows and pushed his ass hard into that lap, rumbling with breathy panting.  
"Fucking dirty brat," he hissed, trying to tug his legs out from underneath, licking his mouth as he let a fang graze at the orange magic in his grasp, "ought to make... you regret... misbehaving." Sans arched his spine, trying to drag himself upright to lean back, to use more of his smaller but powerful frame to continue the fight.

He watched with amusement as his lover tried to lift up and once he actually got to where he could almost lift up on his knees, Papyrus was there to push him back down again with an almost mocking laugh. 'and where do you think you're going, my cute little pet?' He sucked in a sharp breath as he gripped onto his Master's hips, groping and palming against them as he slid his eager length between the abused cheeks. 'i'm sure you're going to make me regret this for a good long while, so... i'm gonna make sure it's worth it.'  
One hand reared back and smacked down hard, right over the same spot that had been hit before, waiting until he jerked again to line himself up, and with both hands digging their fingertips into his soft blue form, he jerked him back smooth and hard onto that throbbing cock. A heavy tremble ran through him at the sensation and he let himself stay seated to the hilt for a minute, enjoying the way his Master twitched around him, then he began to grind, slow and deep, moaning at just how fucking good it felt inside him. 'you're so wet, baby... fuck... your pussy is the best, Master.... haaaah, so hot. so _tight_. fuck.'

Sans snarled at the shove down, their souls in his grip cradled against his neck. He wriggled against and into the groping, hooding his sockets as he looked over his shoulder again. He flinched in forward at the smack, eyelights going wide as he yelped at it, clenching up with a little moan, then jolting again as he was filled.  
"FUCK PAPYRUS!" he yelled, shivering and clenching around that hilted length, his voice chaining into a mix of snarling gasps and sharp moans.  
"I'm going to... fucking... wreck you..." he panted between the deepest points of grinding, tightening his grip on his lover's soul before starting to give that orange surface a heavy dose of nibbles, letting his fangs sink in harder with each nip, still struggling against the delightfully teasing cock inside him, not letting their souls stop touching. Growling, he closed his jaws around the two hearts, he freed his hands to push his upper half up, twisting back to grab one of his pet's wrists, pulling it away from his hip and trying to struggle him down more to his side, wrenching his body into it. Even as he kept grinding back into that delicious fucking dick.

'ha! you... f-fuckin' _love_ it, don't you?!' His body arched over the small form beneath him as he felt that strange nibbling sensation over his body, causing an almost static tingling in his chest. 'tha's... right, baby... you love this big... fuckin' cock, don't you?' The harder those nibbles got, the more he started to pump in and out of that tight hole, groaning at the way it clenched and pulled him back in, letting him know just how bad his Master wanted it. His lights were getting hazy when his beloved bit down on the pair of souls, the hand around his wrist shaking him out of his daze enough to pull his other arm up while the other was trying to force him down.  
'fuck!' He hooked his arm around his lover's neck, fighting against the grip as he curled his arm around until it was pressing his lover's throat into the crook of his elbow. 'the fuck... you think you're doin', babycakes?' Hot breath washed over the other's face as he tucked his chin on a shoulder, grinning over at him as he started thrusting harder up into him, fighting that burning need to cum inside his Master. 'fuck, baby... i'm so close... maybe i should just...' He pulled his cock out with another groan and pressed it up between those soft blue asscheeks, rubbing against that hot flesh for only a few strokes before that hot orange load was washing up his lover's back. His arm held tight to the little skele, knowing he was going to be in a shitload of trouble for all of his transgressions.

Being half-choked while holding their souls in his mouth, he growled around a rumbling moan, unable to answer - he was loathe to give up the souls, so either silence or only one hand was his choice. Each thrust had him moaning and drooling out from around the squishy magic, tongue curling around the wet souls, eyelights rolling up a bit, and just as he thought he'd be joining his pet... he snarled at the feeling of that release on his back. He bucked forward, legs managing to get out from under the larger monster, and he braced his heels to force his shoulders back against the other, pulling him more against his back as he wrenched the lanky arm not around his neck forward. His other hand went up to the elbow of his lover's arm around his neck, turning enough to show him a sparking, viciously demanding eyelight, before he overbalanced the pair of them and tucked his chin forward, keeping the souls from being jostled and pulling Papyrus forward where they were both laying on their sides on the bed. Pinning the arm with his body, he used both hands to wrench himself out of the chokehold and kicked his legs up, aiming for the belt buckle.

He winced as the smaller skele landed on his arm, trying to tug it out from under him as his other arm was thrown off. He scrambled to grab his lover's wrist, tugging it away from the belt as he curled his hips, giving him another hard thrust. 'hnnnnnheheheh, you can't fight forever, baby.' The arm trapped beneath his lover's body curled up to try and grab at the other arm as his hips continued to buck up at him. 'come on, love... just give into it... i know you... wanna...' He spoke between grunting growls, trying to wrestle himself back into power over the little monster. 'the more you fight, the harder i get. the more excited i get... and if you don't fuckin' give in... i ain't gonna cum in ya... i know you want it, baby... just take it.' He let go of his lover's wrist and bent to wrap his arm under those soft thighs, curling him up even more on himself until he nearly had his knees pressed to his sternum, angling his own body so he was fucking down into him at an angle. 'fuuuhuuuck, baby... i'm gonna... fuckin' cum.... do ya.... do ya want it or not?' He gave the other arm a twist, grinning breathlessly at the beautiful skeleton beneath him.

He'd almost had the belt unclasped when the other skeleton had yanked his hands away, writhing into the thrusts with defiant growls, even as the mixed fluids of their dripping souls oozed between his fangs to streak down his chin and cheek. When he was freed, his hand went around to clasp Papyrus' shoulder, his legs again useless as he arched and rode into the driving cock. He throbbed from his core, moaning as he drooled and arched under the other, he moaned louder at the twist of his arm, shoving his ass up into Papyrus an trying to get him to cum, squeezing around that shaft and moaning as he fought to keep the souls in his mouth from falling, tasting them blended together. It was addicting, delicious, and he was trying to moan his lover's name as he was right on the cusp of clamping down on him with his own orgasm, pinned and unwilling to continue fighting against the pleasure he was being given. Even as said pleasure was fueled by fight.

The feel of those souls pressed together, getting a taste of what his lover was feeling, had him driving down harder, his mind seeming to go blank as he growled and started pounding hard enough to make the bed shake. 'fuck... Master... haaaah... s-...SAAAHAAAANS!!' His Master had given into him and he was well rewarded as those hot orange fluids filled him up, splashing out with each subsequent thrust until they were both coated in citrine fluids. Even after his orgasm rode out, he didn't stop, wanting to please his Master, making sure he came not once, but twice to make up for denying him earlier.  
'cum for me, baby. fuuuck, give into it. fuck... i love you so much, Sans. so fucking... _hnnnnn_ ~!' He became lost to the world, a drooling, snarling beast that was beyond overstimulated, but he would take it. For his Master, he could handle anything. Even as he continued, his body began to tremble, though he showed no signs of stopping until told to do so.

He had to move his hand to cover his mouth, to not let those souls fall out as he moaned near as loud as his pet, hips jolting into the hard, wet thrusts as Papyrus came. Drooling over the mixed magics in his hand, he arched into his orgasm, riding it out longer and harder as he was still driven into.  
"Pah... Pah... Papyrus... oh **fuck** ," he whined, long and low with more panting moans as he kept pounding into him, "fuck, yes, darling, i love you too, oooh Papyrus... aahhh aaahhh... yes, oh yes," he didn't even realize half of what he was saying, aside from that he was just as near-blissed out as the monster above him, the trembling form driving him to another peak, higher every moment and he fucking loved it, "don't stop baby, oooohhh, yes, PLEASE!" Sans had wailed that begging just as he'd come again, his body pressing back hard into his lover, moaning as he tried to form anything, but all that came out was the noise of a thoroughly satisfied little skele.  
He laxed after a moment, still grinding against that thick shaft, panting out little moans. "Oh baby, I really should fight you more often..."

 _you heard the Master_  
With another snarl, he not only didn't stop, but picked up the pace, wanting to hear more of those sweet whines and moans and screams of pleasure. 'M-Masterrrr~!' He couldn't help but cry out as he felt himself come again, tears streaming down his face as his sensitive flesh kept pumping into that needy little hole.  
'hnnnnn, M-Master... you feel... am-mazing!' Finally, he started slowing down, grinding hard into that overfilled hole as hazy eyelights watched that deliciously sex drunk face of the one beneath him. 'you're... so beautiful, Sans...' His face lit up in a soft blush as he pulled his other arm free and wrapped both around those bound legs, slowing his pace down to something more leisurely as his cock felt like it was on fire inside that tight little hole. 'do you... want more, Master?' He moved his hands to the belt, carefully undoing it as he continued pressing in deep and slow into that oversexed cunt, those happy, sleepy eyes staying locked on his lover's face.

His legs finally freed, he slid himself up with the grace of a tired cat, bracing on one arm as he kept hold of those souls, giving them a little kiss. "Oh pet, you're doing so - _good_ -," he panted, his words punctuated by those thrusts. As his lover slowed, he bucked his hips harder into him, then slid off that heated length, feeling the wet drip of all their cum escaping him. Turning, he put a hand to that chest, pressing Papyrus down on the bed and straddling him again.  
"I'll take it from here, darling... hold this," he purred, pressing the souls against Papyrus' panting mouth, waiting a moment to let him take them before lifting his hips and reclaiming that soaked cock, gasping with a pleased little moan as he seated himself on it, "ooh, baby... I love your cock, do you know that?" Sans started riding up and down that shaft, sliding up high on his knees before forcing his snug ass back down, grinding in circles against his lap, "I love your mouth, I love your pussy, and I love you."

This time, he had no problems with being pushed down, watching his lover move with quiet adoration. The souls were wrapped delicately behind his fingers, his sockets closing as he pressed a gentle kiss to the blue, only to gasp against it as his Master pressed back onto his overly sensitive length. 'hnnnn, careful... you're... gonna give me an ego...' Even as he tried to sound sarcastic, he couldn't hide the shy smile and prominent blush of his cheeks. It wasn't so long ago that he could only dream of hearing such words and now...  
He groaned and whined as he pressed his hips up into his beloved, those soft orange lights forming into hearts as he watched the smaller skele ride him. His tongue began to show as he panted for breath, letting it wash over the souls in his hands before he pressed that bright orange magic out even more, giving that scarred blue soul all the love and attention he could muster while having that beautiful distraction riding him like he hadn't already cum three times.

"I'll just have more fun... beating it back down," he laughed, riding slow and firm, throwing his head up like the proud little monster he was, hooding his sockets closed as he let the erotic sensations just take him. The other's touch and breath on his soul, the pulse of the throbbing hardness inside him, how everything was slicked with sweat and cum... Sans moaned, low and quiet, drawn-out into his motions as he felt his soul just glow brighter than he could remember. All from Papyrus' attentions, and he loved it.  
"Going to... come in me again, darling? Just one more... mm... it's mine, baby. It's mine, let me have it..." his breathy voice had gone nigh-reverent, and his hips bucked forward harshly, just before he starting a fierce grinding, lifting in and dropping down with little squealing noises that were almost growls. "Fucking... give... me... my... cum!" His last word had him right back down in that lap, grinding their pelvises together as he jerked into another orgasm with high-pitched moans, riding it out before he body shuddered. "Oh... Pa-pay-rus..." he drew that name out like something that was both sacred and loved. Sans' body tried to slump forward, but he'd left his hand braced on that chest, and he looked at his lover with hazy, dark little hearts.

'can't... haaaah... fuck... too... fuckin' sensitive... fuckin'... hnnnn...' Even as he protested, he was still pushing his hips up into that amazing little cunt, the way it tightened around him as his Master rode it was nearly enough to make him cum again on command. But it was too much. His back arched as he cried out, tears and drool streaming from his face as his upper half twisted and turned against the bedding, his mouth letting out whimpers and keening whines, but not once did he stop pushing up into his Master. 'please... i can't... can't... oh _fuck_!!'  
Those noises, sweet _stars_ the noises his Master was making! Even with his body pushed past its limits it was dying to give his Master anything and everything he wanted while he made such _beautiful_ noises. 'Saaaaaahahaahaaaans!!' At his command and the grinding of those hips, his body convulsed into another sweet orgasm that hurt so _good_ and had him wheezing and gasping for air once he came down. His soul was pounding a mile a minute in his hands, looking like a melting ice cream cone in the way it dripped down his wrist and onto his neck and clavicle.  
'haaah... hoh Master... fuck... you...'  
When he finally focused on that face again, he could feel his cock twitch at the sight of those hearts. Holding the souls in one hand and using the last bit of strength he had, he lifted up and curled his free arm out, wrapping it behind his lover's neck before pulling him into a needing kiss and holding him in it. He could feel his soul radiating his immense love for the little skele. His Master. His beloved. 'yours... all yours...' He smiled softly at those little hearts before his strength finally gave out and he flopped back onto the bed, completely limp and barely conscious.

Petting that brow, Sans shushed him gently, letting his fingers stroke on his skull in tired affection. "My good boy," he murmured, even as he felt the exhaustion in his lover, shifting just enough to pull that spent magic out. Their souls still dripping, he had to force himself to concentrate hard enough to separate them, his own dimming before disappearing back into his chest. Running a talon over the orange one, he left another kiss on it before nudging the inverted heart back under the lanky skeletons ribs, placing his cheekbone against the front of his sternum and hugging at his shoulders, sockets falling shut. "Goodnight, Papyrus."

'sweet dreams, beautiful.' He felt his whole body melting into the mattress beneath the smaller skele, his breathing finally slow and even as he relaxed. He watched his lover doze off, his hand reaching down to rub along his arm. He was exhausted and so ready for sleep, but... if he slept, he would miss time with his beloved and it was getting hard to let go. He wanted to stay awake, just to hear the other breathing, getting lost in the moment. He wasn't sure when sleep finally overtook him, but when he did it was sweet and dreamless.


	33. Making Breakfast

"Wolfyyyy~!" His breathing was a little ragged behind the whines, his hips slowly rolling against the member that had stiffened once more inside of him while they slept. "I'm... h-hungryyy~!" He lifted his legs and curled them around his lover's waist as he took in more of that wonderful length, letting it stretch him comfortably as he shivered. Stars, it felt amazing, but even as full as it was making him feel, he was still hungry for actual food. He whined and wriggled beneath the bigger skele, fighting between wanting to get him off and, well... get him off. "Hnnnn, baby... I can't... stop..." He pressed one hand to his own chest, feeling the beat of their souls beneath it as the other hand pressed against his lover's sternum, gently rubbing at it as he lifted his skull to press a sweet, tender kiss to the other's fangs. "I love you, Wolfy."

He was woken by the gentle shifting of the smaller monster, breath coming in increasingly huffing pants. "berry," he whined, already rocking his hips to press a little more into that snug warmth, "haaah... love you too," Wolfy murmured to the kiss. His hands went up to guide that chubby little body over his length, stroking and caressing and moving him faster as he was already close. He groaned out a choked moan, trying to make sure his lover came too, holding back until he just needed to snap his hips up into his growling release, forcing Berrys hips down hard on his cock as he filled him. "Hhaaa... haaah berry... lemme... lemme carry you... to the house, then." Wolfy didn't want to let go of him for even a moment, their weekend already coming too near to a close. He wanted breakfast together at the very least. Brow nudging against that smooth white one and his hands holding those rounded cheeks. "i love you so much."

"H-hey! You're... hnnnn-not s'posed ta... c-cum... unless I... s-say soooo _hhnnnn_ ~!" Even while his own release was still rocking through his body, he tried to give his pet a scolding look, but ultimately failed and simply let his body get lost on those euphoric waves. "Staaars, baby!" He panted heavily as he fell back on the bed once again, completely spent from hunger and delicious release. "Yeah... please carry me, Wolfy." His hands rose up to clutch that scarred skull before pulling him into a sweet little kiss, letting it linger before finally shifting to pull himself off that thick length and instantly feeling a very prominent emptiness. "Oh man. I'm gonna need to eat everything in the kitchen to replenish my magic. That was... one hell of a night." Those big blue eyes sparkled with delight as he looked at his pet, letting his gaze wander down over his body and up again as he grinned. "Stars almighty, I'm one lucky skeleton. You're _amazing_ , baby."

He had a dark orange flush across his cheekbones, hugging him close as he worked them up off the bed, starting to search around for their clothing. It didn't take long to redress the two of them, and he did so without putting the smaller skeleton down. Wrapping his coat around the other, he flicked his hood up and looked down at him with a warm, joyful look in his eyelights. "we can make as much as you want, berry," he said, nudging the door open to peek out. He moved quickly, taking the least noticeable route between the cabin and the house, not letting Berry out until they were to the door, so he could unlock it and they could get inside. If they'd been trying to sneak, it had failed miserably. His brother was at the table, halfway through his coffee and having obviously finished eating awhile ago.  
"If you were going to be out all night you could have left a note," Sans said, looking up at his softer counterpart with an expression that was clearly joking.

Berry happily let his boyfriend dress him, feeling a wonderful little shiver run down his spine at the sight of it. He could certainly get used to this. He snuggled against his lover's bare ribs and was practically purring at how warm it was inside the coat with him. "Mmmmm, I kinda want pancakes." He let the other worry about how to get to the house, putting all of his own attention on the scarred bone in front of him and giving it sweet little kisses all over until he heard that familiar voice. He peeked out of the jacket to look at the other Sans and suddenly flashes of what they had done flashed across his mind and he felt his entire face quickly heating up.  
"S-sorry, Kitty. I'll make sure to leave a note thoroughly detailing my intentions next time." Even with the bashful gaze his smirk looked sly, a little giggle making his body shake a bit before his attention turned upwards towards the second floor as his brother's door slowly creaked open.  
'mmmm, what'd i miss?' His sleepy sockets pried open and looked down at the gathering of skeleton as he reached back to scratch between his scapulae before heading for the stairs, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a black tank top.

"Good," he said, taking another drink of his coffee before the other lanky monster showed up, not even looking up as he answered, "you have work to do, Papyrus. Those phones wont fix themselves." Wolfy seemed to perk up a bit at that, though just was he was going to let his little lover down, he recalled he didn't have his sweater, and hugged the coat on himself tighter, as if to not let the other go as well as keep his bare ribs covered.

Paps groaned as he was reminded he had shit to do when all he wanted to do was chill and eat breakfast. 'but baaaaabe~! i'm so tiiiired!' He whined as me moved to the couch, grabbing up Wolfy's phone to start looking it over before turning his gaze up to his brother. 'hey, imma need yours, too, bro.' Berry couldn't help but notice his pet's shyness, which he found endlessly amusing after yesterday's... festivities.  
"Hmmmm... did I give you my phone, Wolfy?" He wrapped his legs around him more tightly before leaning back to start rummaging through his coat and pulling it wide open to put him on full display for a moment. Papyrus peered up at the display and felt his face heat up, even more-so when he saw a familiar set of bright blue eyes slanted with an all too knowing smile that had him turning his attention completely on the phone in his hands.  
"Oh, here it is! Silly meee~!" He pulled the phone from his pocket and leaned out towards his brother with the phone outstretched towards him, making him get up to grab it and not letting go when he went to take it. Papyrus glared while Sans gave him that teasing smile that had his soul clenching hard in his chest. Since when was his sweet little baby bro such a fucking teasy asshole?!  
'thanks, bro' His voice was a little strained as he finally tugged it free and went to grab the other phone to get to work.  
"Hehehe, no problem, bro. Hey, Wolfy, I want pancaaaakes~! Blueberry flavored." He grinned up at his lover, teasingly playing with his ribs as he squirmed around on him and stuck out his tongue like the little brat he enjoyed being.

"Too bad," the other answered, working on the last of his coffee as the other Sans committed his antics. The angle didn't give him half as clear a view as his lover, but he had to laugh as he realized exactly what Berry was doing. He was getting up to take his plate over to the sink when his breakfast choice was announced, and chuckled under his breath as he got himself and Papyrus some coffee. Wolfy nodded with a slight flush, though didn't try to snug his coat back around himself, since Berry so - _obviously_ \- wanted to show off his bared ribs. Still carrying him, the large monster went in the kitchen as his brother walked past with the mugs, putting himself on the couch next to Papyrus as he had a nice long sip of his drink.  
Shifting a bit, Wolfy looked down at him again after looking over the kitchen, "not muffins?" he asked, a slight grin to his own fangs, but was starting to get things they needed for making the breakfast he'd chosen.

Papyrus let out a long sigh as his Master took a seat next to him, a soft, tired-looking smile shifting onto his face as he looked at the other. 'thanks.' He took a long drink before staring at the coffee in silence, contemplating his thoughts before taking another drink and turning towards his lover. 'he's changed so much recently... and... i like it. this is the happiest we've both been in a long time and... i don't think we'd have ever gotten here if it wasn't for you. for... both of you.' He shifted his gaze towards the kitchen for a moment before turning back to Sans, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him over gently so as not to spill their coffee, then planted a warm kiss to those fangs. Once it broke, he took another drink before setting the mug on the coffee table to get some more work done on the phones.

Humming as he worked, he didn't answer for a bit, just letting the other monster get those phones fixed up so that they wouldn't have to share their own devices with their brothers. "Then everything will be just fine, darling," he said as he was taking one section apart to swap certain parts of them into the other phone, then leaned over and pecked a kiss to his cheek, "perhaps next weekend we all have a bit of a visit together. Just to help smooth everything along." He began humming again, the tune constant and soothing.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Berry was blushing brightly at his boyfriend's words, though a devilish little grin curled on his face as he wrapped his arms around Wolfy's neck and pulled himself up to whisper sweetly against his ear. "Weeell, if you're hungry for blueberry muffins, I have one you can eat." With a giggle he slipped down off his lover's body, turning when he landed on the ground to grip the edge of the counter and lift himself up until he was sitting on its surface, legs spreading teasingly apart as he watched the big skele gather ingredients.

"b-berry," he mumbled shyly, a little flush on his face as he glanced over at the doorway that separated the two rooms, but he didn't say no. He was working on getting ingredients into a bowl to mix up before he side-eyed his little mischievous partner. "perhaps once i've gotten a few of these ready for you," Wolfy added after he had everything mixed up, finding a measuring spoon and starting the pan to warm before he moved over, putting both hands on either side of the little skele as he pushed against the counter and the smaller hips, gazing down with a rolling growl, licking his mouth hungrily, then slipped back once he'd retrieved a plate to put the pancakes on, as well as a spatula. He went back and did a test dribble of batter on the pan, tweaking the heat and snapping up the sweet little dollop before he started the first one. "shouldn't be too long, berry."

Paps felt himself growing more and more relaxed as he listened to his lover hum, blushing softly as he was kissed on the cheek. He turned to smile at Sans, his hand reaching over to grip on his femur for a moment before he got back to work. 'yeah, that... actually sounds like a great idea. i feel like i haven't really gotten to know your brother very well and... after yesterday i think i'd want to. i think it'd be pretty great if we all got along and... and we could all trust each other, y'know?' He flicked his gaze over to his Master with a shyer smile before lifting the phones up to let him see. 'finished.'

"That all?" he asked, as if the entire process had been far more mundane than he'd imagined. It had only taken a little magic to actually set the connection at the end, but everything else had been mechanical alongside some programming once they'd been closed up. Humming a soft chuckle, he pressed in a bit closer, hip to hip with his lover and giving him a knowingly hooded gaze. "Well, then perhaps I've an idea of how we can all have a bit of an easier time doing that."

Berry peeped as his lover came over, his legs quickly closing as he sat up a bit straighter. "I-I was just j-joking, Wolfy!" But that growl had him melting, that face turning a bright blue as the smell of blueberries became much stronger in the air around them. Once Wolfy moved away, he slumped forwards a little, gripping the countertop hard as his body trembled, his gaze focused on his formed thighs as they clenched together hard, the warm pussy between them twitching with desire. He already missed being full. He turned his attention first to his lover, then to the door, then to his lover again as he slipped a hand down towards his pants, teasing at his own thighs as he watched his sweet pet work. "Hnnnn... Wolfyyy..." He kept his voice at a barely audible whisper, those bright blue eyes taking in that larger form and thinking about all the things he wanted it to do to him. With a quiet gasp his hand snaked past his waist band and found its way to that soaked entrance that was begging to be stretched and filled, his sweet, hearted gaze silently begging his lover to take him right then.

He'd had three pancakes done before he gave the smaller skele a little grin, having known full well how much that blueberry scent was coming from him. Putting in a fourth, he seemed to be trying his best to nonchalantly make that eager hand move faster. "these smell really good, i should try them more often. maybe i could make them a bit bigger, but if i do that they might not heat up as fast... should i go bigger, berry? or should i go with faster?" Wolfy didn't even look over, continuing on the fifth. "maybe a thicker batter too, it'd really make them fluff up and be just full of juicy berries. do you think? hmm..." he stopped after the fifth, moving back over to his lover and nudging his face alongside that flushed skull. "i might have some extra syrup on mine, if you'd get that ready for me," he purred, then was back over to the stove, making a sixth.

His face lit up in bright orange as he turned to look at the door to the kitchen, hoping neither of those two were listening as he turned to his lover, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him in close until their brows pressed together, dropping his tone to something more conspiratorial. 'oh yeah? something other than a threesome to get us all nice and comfortable with each other?' He pulled his Master in a bit more, teasing his teeth near those fangs before leaning back to smirk at him.  
'i still hate you a little bit for that. do you have any idea how much fuckin' torturous it was watching you fuck my baby brother while i was forced to watch?' He let out a deep growl that had him checking to see if the other two in the kitchen had heard, but when he turned back to his Master he leaned in to claim his mouth hard, and letting a heavy breath mask his moans as he ran a hand up between the other's legs to fondle skillfully at the sensitive bone where they joined.

Those smooth fingers worked a slow, smooth pace as he listened to his lover's voice. Listened to him talk about breakfast like it was the sexiest thing on earth.  
_Wait, what did he just ask?_  
When the words actually processed and he worked out that his lover... was in fact... not talking about breakfast at all... his face nearly lit up the kitchen with embarrassment, those big blue eyes turning into a pair of wavering little hearts. "I-I, um..." His pitch was high and soft as he tried to think, the sounds that pussy was making so very distracting, but eventually he found his voice again, however it was almost a peeping little whisper as he peered shyly up at Wolfy, his body sliding down the counter as he spoke.  
"B-...b-biggerrr..." The sounds from between those soft thighs made sure Wolfy would know just how fucking wet he was for his lover right now, four of his fingers pressing inside of him at an increasingly demanding pace as he stared at Wolfy, the tip of his tongue hanging out hungrily as he simply imagined how it would feel having that huge cock buried deep inside of him right now.

"bigger it is," he said in a hushed tone, flipping a seventh out of the pan before he did the last one, using extra batter this time as he licked his fangs, "it'll be so thick, i might have to take longer to let it finish up." Wolfy shifted the pan just a bit, eyeing his damn near desperate boyfriend as he moved, the wet noises of his hand making the large monster growl as he had to focus on making that one last pancake before he'd get over there and have his meal. "you look so ready to eat, berry," he said, flipping the pancake and seeing the delightful dark-golden brown of it as the other side began to sizzle, "good thing these are almost done, you've been waiting for quite a bit huh? should i let you have the last big one first, or have all the other regular size ones? just all at once..." He turned off the burner and pushed the pancake on the plate over-top of the others, it drooped all along the edges as he moved back to kneel in front of Berry, licking at his thighs up to the dip where his hand was in the way. "did you get enough syrup?" he rumbled, nudging that hand away with his face as his tongue snaked out to tease outside those pants, lapping and delving between his legs as he curled hia hands around the outside of those chubby thighs.

Sans gave a low, short laugh at the comment, draping his arms over those larger shoulders, one hand stroking the back of his lover's skull. "Oh darling I know... but you liked it - _so_ \- much," he whispered to that mouth, pressing in hard as well, arching his pelvis into that touch with another series of hardly-stifled giggles, "I love you too," he added, dragging him down over him on the couch as he nuzzled more firm kisses to that face, "every little bit of you... and every not-so-little bit," Sans breathed up against those smoother teeth, biting at the jawline with a purring nibble as he held back his ectoform, making his lover work for it, "how about we get our brothers a little high next weekend? Makes board games not so boring." Pushing up into another hard kiss, he didn't give Papyrus a chance to reply, pulling back only long enough to add, "I thought you'd see things my way," then delving back in to hold that mouth hostage.

A deep, feral growl rumbled in his chest as his lover took ownership of his mouth, happily letting him have his way with that bright orange tongue. After a few long moments, he forcibly pulled his face back with a gasp, breathing heavily as he stared at his lover. 'did you... just... make a fuckin' pun?' He gave his Master a hungry look before both hands were at the side sof his face, holding him tight as he buried that honey-flavored tongue down his throat, his already eager bulge pressing in hard against his lover's pelvis.

Berry bit his thumb to quiet himself as he watched Wolfy, those words making him whimper quietly as he shifted his hips, getting those pants out of the way to give his lover a much better view while glaring almost murderously at his evilly teasing pet. "I swear to Toriel, Wolfy... If you don't-" He let out a shrill gasp and quickly covered his mouth as that tongue dove down deep into him, making him squirm and grip that scarred skull with his juice-covered hand.

Paps pulled out of his kiss as that very obvious gasp echoed out into the living room, bright orange eyes staring at the kitchen door as a deep flush covered his face. When he turned back to his Master, he stared down at him with embarrassment. 'are they...? do you think they, um...?' He peered back at the kitchen, then his lover, bouncing between the two until he heard his little brother let out a moan that had his dick throbbing hard. 'holy shit...' He turned his blushing face back to Sans before pressing harder into the one beneath him. 'the fuck's gotten into him...?'

"No, why, did you want me to?" he teased back, pulling into that choking tongue as he bucked his groin up against that hard magic, his own form shivering for that thick length hiding behind his shorts, pulling away at his tanktop to get to the pale ribs. Sans gave a little moan behind clenched teeth as he bucked against him, gasping with a damn near evil grin. "Probably my brother," he replied in a panting little gasp, "let's get some of you into me, pet," Sans added, almost sounding desperate, shifting to pull his pants down and wriggle them off his legs, already warm and wet for him, "because you're not getting off this couch until we get off too." His hand was already grasping the cock under those shorts, through the fabric, grinding his fingers down almost harsh before pulling the shorts away. "C'mon baby... make me loud."

Wolfy whimpered as he tugged the pants further down, making more room to slip that tongue deeper, rumbling a soft growl as he pulled back and gazed up at the other skele. "i'm going to eat all my breakfast like a good boy, berry," he murmured, then was right back into that sweet warmth, thrusting and laving as his fingers tightened on his thighs, shivering as he looked up at the blushingly adorable, sexy little face before he pushed in more, working in tongue faster until he could taste how close his lover was getting, pulling back to pant just a moment, making a show of licking his mouth clean of the smears of blue before going in to finish him up.

'hehehe, man, haven't seen you get worked up like this in a while.' He groaned as his length was taken into hand, letting himself roll into the grasp with slow, patient strokes as his eyes lit up at the look on his lover's face.When he heard another attemptedly muffled gasp, he pushed harder against that hand and leaned down, grinning broadly as he whispered into his Master's ear. 'this wouldn't have anything to do with my sweet little baby brother in there, would it?' He buried his face against Sans' neck and bit down with a soft growl, his hands shifting back to start stripping the shorts off of his own body, already dripping and eager to bury himself within his Master's folds.

"Such a _gaaaasp~_! good boy!" He had to alternate between covering his mouth and clutching at the countertop as he struggled and writhed in his lover's grasp. That magical tongue was hitting every spot it knew he liked and before long his juices were flowing onto the appendage and smearing his face. He peered over at him with those sparkling eyes, looking at that lewd display as he licked himself clean and when his Wolfy dove back in, he reached down to grab his skull, pushing him tightly against that needy pussy while he rode against that scarred face and took that tongue as deep as it would go. "Haaaah~! W-Wolfy, yes! Yeeeees~!" He had to pull a hand away again to cover his mouth, stifling the high pitched squeal as he came that wasn't muffled nearly enough and had the lanky skele in the other room, groaning and growling as he pushed past his Master's hand and worked himself quickly in to the hilt for his own lover.

" _Mmmm_ more to do with that cock of yours, I think I can hear it throbbing," he replied smoothly, hips arcing into it with a throaty moan as he pushed in, arms wrapping around those lanky shoulders, "f-uck Papyrus... you really want to go in there and make more noise with him, don't you baby?" Sans started a writhing, grinding pace, pushing hard on that dick as he gaze up at his hungry lover, "wanna have your brother just screaming for more?"

Wolfy was licking away the release, getting him cleaned up with a satisfied rumble, glancing up as if to ask if he wanted another, so very ready to delve back in and get those noises going up once more. His talons dragged along the thick thighs, keeping them spread as he made sure there wasn't any mess left to be seen. "your good boy," he murmured as he determined his work of licking the blue fluids away complete, lifting up to lap at his neck and chin before nuzzling into a kiss, "you make the best breakfast."

Paps gave a hard thrust after every one of his lover's questions, grinning broadly as he gripped at Sans' hips and used them to push himself in deeper. 'i think i'm good right where i'm at. now, let's see what kind of noises i can get _you_ making!' One hand moved to his neck and wrapped behind it before jerking him up, letting his teeth linger teasingly near those sharp fangs before he slipped off to the side and bit down on his Master's shoulder as he picked up the pace with a determined little growl.

A soft blush crossed his face as he watched his pet clean him up, just the sight alone making him leak more of those sweet blue fluids, while the sensation had him moaning softly "Mmmm, well, I do love a guy who can eat... thooough, I might be more in the mood for something... cream-filled." His eyes glittered as he leaned into another kiss, holding his face as he playfully licked at his fangs. "How does that sound my darling chef?" With a giggle he buried that tongue deeper into his mouth before pulling himself closer with those thick legs and letting his hips roll against him with a needy little moan.

He'd made a soft grunt at each thrust, gyrating his hips as he panted against his lover's mouth, fangs open just a a little, anticipating a kiss, but he arched into a thick moan as Papyrus bit him. It turned to a series of huffing, near-chiming little whimpers that got stronger with his increasing pace, turning into girlish little pantings, pitched and goading. "C-mon baby, make... me... scream..." Sans panted, turning to pushing his brow into the side of his neck and shoulder, "fuck me... like... you... _mean_ it..."

Nuzzling into the lick, he rumbled softly at the encouragement, his own tongue curling and wrapping around his lover's to let him taste himself on that orange magic. "sounds like... something i can make... berry," he murmured against that mouth, licking the smooth teeth before his hands gripped his legs, pulling him up and a little closer as he ground his own hips into that wet blue pussy, "i do like when you're all filled up," he added, his cock peeking out of the band of his pants as he nudged his had down to unbutton them, whimpering in deep, wanting noises, "don't you?"

''sat what you want, baby?' His pace didn't slow, but he gave a few more pointed thrusts to hit the back of that tight tunnel with a satisfied groan. 'for me to really _fuck_ ya?' He gave another pointed thrust before pulling out completely and roughly grabbing his lover to flip him around until he was face down on the cushions, giving him no time to make heads or tails of the situation before he grabbed those hips and pushed himself back in with ease. The couch shook with the power at which he was taking his Master, following his orders with a deep desire to hear just how loud he could make the other scream. If he had to sit in here and listen to the noises of the other little skele in the kitchen, then by stars, they would listen to what he was doing to the delicious little morsel he had in here.

The moment they were unbuttoned, Berry was shoving those pants down with hands, feet and anything else he need to use to get them out of his way before moving to slide onto that thick orange cock and doing nothing to stifle the heated moan that escaped him just from the stretching alone. His face lit up when he heard the odd thumping from the other room suddenly get much louder, almost like the couch were going to be broken and just as he was about to protest such rough treatment of their furniture, he felt a throb inside of himself and a deeply satisfied groan left his mouth. "Hnnnn, Wolfyyyy~! S-stop teasing and fuck me already!!"

Grunting as he was flipped, he was about to retort when that thick arousal drove into him, and he bit down hard on the couch. His talons gripped in and he pushed his ass back into that assault, each hilting punctuated with a high, squealing moan. Even with his fangs buried in fabric, they came out well enough for the other little blue monster to hear him just fine, and his brother would have too, had he not been deaf to anything but the sounds his lover was making. "hnn, berry... you know how i like it," he murmured, nuzzling into the side of his neck as he just barely moved, just enough to entice the other skeleton e was slowly pumping into. But not enough for what his little lover wanted. "please, please..." he added in a whimpering panting, tongue lolling out to lap at his neck and jaw, "please berry..."

'yeah! that's it, baby, let it all out!' He grinned down at the little skele screaming beneath him, rearing a hand back and giving his ass a hard slap before jerking him back harder, his legs shifting as he lifted up enough to start fucking him down into the cushions, his hand sliding down to grip the back of his neck and hold him right where he was as he started pounding mercilessly. 'fuck, baby! you feel so fuckin' _good_! holy shit, sans! i'm gonna fuckin' cum, baby!' His hand gripped tightly against the back of the other's neck as he buried himself completely in that sweet little blue cunt and filled him to the brim with his release, not realizing until it was too late that a deeply pleasured scream was ripping from his throat as he got off.

As much as he tried to work his hips over that hefty length, it was just no use. He needed his lover to cooperate to get the harsh pounding he wanted and here he was acting like it was about what he wanted. Even _begging_ for it so shamelessly. A loud _CRACK!_ filled the air as he slammed the back of his hand against his lover's face, glaring up at him as it fell to his side and reached behind him.  
"I told you to stop fuckin' teasing me, pet. Now! Are you going to do as I say..." There was the sound of clattering silverware as he pulled out the drawer behind him and brought a well-sharpened butcher's knife from behind him to quickly press beneath the mutinous mutt's jaw. "...or do I need to make a more convincing argument?" With a snarky little grin he turned the blade to catch the sharp edge against that scarred bone, forcing him to look further up.

The slap had a deep growl rumble in him, but it was quickly overtaken by more of those delighted shrieking moans. Shivering hard as he felt himself cumming, for a second time, as the other hilted deep and loosed inside him, clamping down on that cock as he bit into the cushion with another scream of his own. Sans didn't move, just wanting to keep that citrus-honey cock all for himself, just like that inside him, but after catching his breath, he bucked a little, trying to dislodge the larger monster.  
"Papyrus, get off," he snarled, wriggling and pushing himself up as he quivered underneath him, "I need my pants."

With a playful little snarl he curled his hand around and pulled his lover up by his throat, grinning blissfully as he pressed his mouth close to Sans' ear. 'pretty sure i already got off, but if you wanna go again...' He playfully licked at his jaw before giving a final thrust that sent a shiver down his spine. He pulled out nice and slow, letting his Master feel every long inch of him before dropped out with a wet pop! that made him chuckle. 'damn, babe. you are whole new level of soaked. you sure you wanna put your pants on with all of that mess?' He fell back onto the couch, lounging against the end as he basked in that post-coital glow, not seeming to mind just how very pantsless he was right now.

Wolfy yipped at the slap, but by the way he bucked, it was clear he loved it, and he side-eyed the knife as he loosed a shuddering little moan. "please," he whimpered, leaning into the blade just a bit before grabbing those chubby thighs and dragging him down on his cock, but only to hilt, then stopping with a deep rumble, "master..." he added in a husky rumble, arching his pelvis only enough to grind into that wet pussy, and once he got a little more convinced, he was really working that little frame into the counter, slamming in hard with low, roaring snarls. He could feel the edge of the knife against his vertebrae, and it would only make him keep going, tongue lolling as he gave his lover what he'd asked for in fast, hard strokes.

"Such a sick little puppy, aren't you?" Those big blue eyes glimmered as he watched his sweet pet practically melt into the blade, pushing harder to feel it dig in and, remembering how much he'd enjoyed it last night, he decided to twist the blade to face his throat, pressing into the bone until it broke through enough to draw marrow. With a yelp, he steadied himself against the sudden assault, those pleasured cries echoing against the kitchen walls as he concentrated on pressing the blade just right against his lover, trying to hold him back, but oh he was so weak. His arm dropped for a moment, letting Wolfy press over him as he took him hard enough that he just knew he was going to be bruised later. "That's-... yes! Fuck, Wolfy! Fuck me... h-harderrrr~!" He writhed against the other monster and when he didn't get what he wanted immediately, he glared menacingly up at his lover and brought his hand around to dig the tip of the knife into the back of his scapulae to spur him on. "I said _HARDER_!"

"y-yeah," he panted, driving in more as he felt that sharp point pricking at his shoulderblade, grunting as he forced Berry down harder with just his hips, leaning down into it and just -going- as much as he could. He could almost cum, but he'd not been told to yet... he wanted to so much, he wanted to hear his sweet little lover moan for him, his only thought to getting his master's praise... pistoning back and forth, he felt like he could have been making the wall behind them shake, and he drooled over that other skeleton with wanting, pleading whines. Everything was just him driving into the other, working to satisfy and please, panting his name, his title, the begging.

He huffed at the joke that he'd set his lover up for, but snatched up his pants from beside the couch and started pulling them on. "We've got to be heading out soon-" he was cut off by the sound of a sharp, almost pained moan, raising a brow before he rolled his eyelights as he heard that blueberry squeal from the thud of his body being forced harder against the counter. Shifting to button his pants, he looked over at Papyrus as he sighed, tossing him his shorts. "Sounds like I'll have to wait for your brother to be done with mine," he chuckled, then lounged against his lover, lacing their fingers together, "try not to let him get you every night, you're spoiled on pussy as it is, darling."

After slipping his shorts back on, he relaxed on the couch with his beloved, happily curling his arms around him as their fingers intertwined. 'heh. and whose fault is that?' He leaned his head forwards to kiss along his lover's neck, letting that warm breath wash over it before he placed a kiss on his cheekbone. 'i'm beginning to think ya like gettin' your pussy thoroughly pounded by me or somethin'.' He chuckled and pulled him closer, kissing at him and rolling his hips up against him as he listened to the sounds carrying over from the other room. 'besides, not too sure i can promise that. have you seen that kid's face? i don't think even _you_ could say no to that.'

"I could," he asserted, leaning back as he chuckled, "though with you just being so horny from the - _sounds_ -... I doubt you'll put up any resistance. Spoiled little brat," Sans said, tipping his head back to give his jawline a lingering kiss.

Berry was completely incoherent as he did all he could to stay in the moment, removing the knife so he could let go a little more and let that feeling of being utterly wrecked wash over him. While those delicious moans filled the air, his body twisted and turned until Wolfy was hitting his spots just right and he could feel that buildup of magic swelling inside of him. "W-Wolfy!... g-g-...good boy!" His whole body tightened as he hit that peak and forced himself to hold onto it until it was entirely too much, his voice shrill as he cried out to the beast on top of him. "CUM WITH ME WOLFY~! Fuckin' gyAAAHAHAAAAH~!" His hands tensed as he went to grab his lover's arm with one hand, while the other turned that knife and buried it through ectoflesh to press into the very tip of his lover's iliac crest as he came hard enough to force that thick length out a few inches as fluids gushed forth to soak him, spraying onto his poor pet even more with every outward stroke.

He didn't need to be encouraged, pushing in hard as he came into his lover, then that sharp bite of a blade had him yelp out another moan, leaning in to press his fangs against that smooth neck as he pushed in further, making him still against his throbbing, pulsing length. Panting against his cervical vertebrae, he shivered hard enough to practically vibrate in place, tongue licking at his neck before he could drag thoughts together enough to whimper out words. "love you," Wolfy murmured, still shivering and buried to the hilt in the other, his noises gone to soft, pleased whimpers from being told he was a good boy.


	34. Together At Last

Tipping his head as the noises turned much softer, Sans sighed and got off the couch, scooping up his brother's phone and checking his pants before going to get his boots. "Mutt, we need to head back," he called, buckling them on before going over to his own lover. Taking his jaw in hand, he pressed a soft kiss against his teeth, chuckling. "Do try a little restraint. I'd like to get to talk to you a couple nights on the phone, you know. And I think it'd be nice to have you both fresh for the weekend~" Sans gave his head a little light 'toss' before turning again. "Mutt! We don't have all day!"

The knife clattered to the floor as he brought his arms around Wolfy's neck, holding him hostage and nuzzling into his face to claim that mouth with his own, whimpering as he twitched against that throbbing length. "Love you, too, my wonderful, amazing boyfriend." He kissed at one fang after another, only to groan when he heard his doppleganger's voice from the other room. "Already?" He pouted as he turned to look at his pet, legs and arms curling him in closer to hold him inside for a while longer before he brought his hands up to pet along the scarred skull in front of him. "I love you so much, Wolfy. I'm gonna miss you." He grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss, squirming on that cum-drenched cock before pulling away with a sigh and pushing him back so he could finally slip free of him. He held his arms out for balance as he hit the wet floor beneath them, looking down with embarrassment at the puddle of blue and orange that was splattered for all the world to see. Or at least those in the house.  
He whimpered and went to grab a dishtowel to wipe himself down a bit, offering it to his lover before dropping it onto the floor to wipe up the evidence of their... breakfast making activities, then he was pulling on his pants and waiting for his pet to finish dressing before clinging to his arm with a sad whimper. "Don't forget to call meee~! And..." He turned his attention Kitty with a shy, brightly blushing smile as he spoke. "You're welcome to call me, too... if you'd like." With a giggle he hid his face in his boyfriend's arm before pulling him down into a kiss. "You're going to be a good boy for me while you're gone, right? 'Cause remember... you can't, er... d-do certain things without my say-so!"

Papyrus snorted from the couch and shook his head at the thinly veiled connotations, which only had his brother lighting up a brighter shade of blue with embarrassment. He slipped up from the couch while the other two said their goodbyes, moving in close to his Master and slipping a hand behind his waist before pulling him in close. 'really? that's all the goodbye i get?' With a grin he leaned down and got himself a proper goodbye kiss, letting his other hand press against the back of his lover's ribs to hold him close for a long minute before releasing him with a hungry little growl. 'mmm, fuckin' stars do i love you, baby.'

Wolfy was adjusting his clothing over himself, being a little more careful at the hip the knife had introduced itself to, but it wasn't bleeding much, so he figured it'd be fine. Flushing a little as he was reminded, he had to lean down to make sure Berry could retrieve his blue collar and put the old leather one from his brother in its place. He nuzzled against him with a doggish whimper, licking his cheek before giving another kiss. "promise, i'll be good," Wolfy said, fumbling a moment with the chain his brother would usually lead him on. It felt familiar, and comforting, but it also wasn't the one his boyfriend had given him, and he whined softly before getting back up. Sans, not to be outdone, pulled Papyrus down harder into the kiss with both arms flung around his neck, pulling out of it after a minute or so.

"Better?" he asked, then smiled with a quiet little murmur of his own, "I love you too, Papyrus," then he was slipping back, heading for the doorway, and just as he got his brother's lead in hand, looked back at the other two siblings. "Berry, if you're borrowing your brother's phone, do feel free to call me," he said with an amused grin to his own tall lover, and all too soon the two dark skeletons were leaving, headed for the rend and another week without their lovers.

Papyrus side-eyed his little brother, arms crossed as he seemed to huff at him. 'love you too, bro,' he said, the tone soft and a little sad. Mostly because his boyfriend had just left, but... also because he was maybe a tad jealous of the noises Berry's boyfriend had gotten out of him. But he'd not let it hurt the little bit of understanding the two lanky monsters had started up that weekend, and he snorted a laugh as he remembered. 'hey, he also figured we'd all like to hang out a bit next weekend too, since it'd help us all get along better.'

The huff had his attention turning from the door up to his older brother, looking surprised at first before giving him a skeptical little glare. "What?" Was his brother still... surely not after everything that had happened... his face softened at the thought and he took a step forward before his brother laughed and made him pause in confusion. "He? Who? Kitty?" Of course he had to be talking about Kitty, who else would come up with such a fun plan? Though the more he thought about it, along with thinking about the fun they'd had on the couch... "Is 'hanging out' code for like... you know..." His blush was back in full force as he turned his attention to the floor and once he realized just how hot his face was getting, he turned to head to the kitchen. "I _just_ remembered, I have some pancakes to eat!" It would be rude to waste food after his boyfriend had so _lovingly_ prepared it.

Papyrus snorted at the question, looking down as he cocked a brow. "yeah, uh... 'kitty'... i think he'd have a fit if i called him that. heh,' he had a bit of a flush going as well at the way his brother asked that, coughing a moment before making a noise of thought. 'uuuuh... really i dunno. he suggested we get a lil high an play some board games, but... to start prolly, i dunno about-" Papyrus realized he'd been talking to an empty room, looking back at where his brother had retreated to the kitchen, and he was a little stuck in indecision. Should he go with, and possibly see some kind of mess that he knew he'd still have some hang-ups on, this soon into getting over all the jealousy and such, or stick over here and... hell, watch tv or somethin? He looked over at where Sans' phone sat alone on the table, fully ready for whatever he and Wolfy wanted to use their constant connection for. 'hey bro,' he called over, moving back to the couch. Better to not push his luck with the transition. Bad enough he'd heard how they'd gone at it in the kitchen over what he and his own lover had been up to. 'i uh, got your phone done, like i promised,' Papyrus looked around for the remote, figuring maybe some mindless television would help smooth out the little bit of nerves he was getting.  
_shit, he'd been so nonchalant about... fucking my brother, after everything._ he thought to himself, the little punishment yesterday and the fantasizing in the shower going hand in hand. _what if... i mean Sans didn't balk at it... and... offered to talk to him more... what if..._ and his Master planned on having them all four get high this weekend. And they both KNEW exactly what Papyrus got when he was high. Was... he planning on teasing him with his brother again? Damn that'd be hot but... he wasn't sure either how his brother actually felt about it, despite his bravado and all... and here he was, just entertaining all the thoughts, and wow he was having some conflicting emotions already.  
_first week you confess to your baby brother and you just are drooling over how depraved you can get him?_ ...he shuddered at that thought, where it came from making him fold his arms and legs up into a tight snug ball for a moment. He wasn't making Sans do anything, right?

There was a muffled reply from the kitchen as Berry tried to talk past a mouthful of pancake. Ugh, where _had_ his manners gone? _Heh. Probably the same place as your innocence._ He snorted a bit to himself before chewing hurriedly and washing it down with some milk before finally opening up to speak again.  
"Thanks, Papy! I really appreciate it!" Thank goodness he wouldn't have to use Papy's phone for those late night... talks... with Wolfy. Ah, Wolfy... He let himself get lost in the memories of the weekend, mindlessly munching on another pancake as he leaned against the table, the quiet house giving him a wonderful sense of calm. Nothing but that familiar sound of the tv playing in the background as his brother relaxed on the couch. He slowly snapped out of his stupor and looked over at the door. His brother. Only his brother... and him. he fidgeted with the pancake in his hands, tearing off little pieces here and there as he let his thoughts come crashing down in his skull. Ohhh stars. They were alone and... and they could... _be together._.. without any _guilt_. His eyes lit up with stars as he barely suppressed a little squeal of excitement before he lifted from his chair and slowly regained his composure, turning to head for the door to the kitchen... before immediately turning to scarf down the rest of his breakfast. He was _famished_.  
Once that was done, he let out a sigh and slowly started creeping for the door again, hiding behind the frame once he got to it and watching his brother as he was distracted by the television. His soul thrummed in his chest at the sight, feeling himself blush as he'd thought of all the times he'd done this exact same thing, wondering exactly why it was his soul seemed to flutter like that when he watched Papy. His face turned absolutely lovestruck as he thought about it now... it was always _love_. With a happy little giggle he finally moved away from the door, hands clasping behind his back as he moved closer to the couch... his brow lifting when he watched his brother curl up into a ball. _That was weird..._  
"Papy...?" He moved over to sit on the couch, his face turning bright blue as a very distinct scent filled his skull and caused him to look over at the spot where his brother and Kitty had... he whimpered at the thought and stood up to move away from the couch, fidgeting with his hands as he glanced at his brother for a moment. "A-a-are you okay?"

'huh?' he snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his brother's voice asking him something, and he unfurled himself, trying to not look like he'd just been having a mild mental hiccup, leaning forward to rub the back of his neck as he tried to think how to phrase it without sounding like he was going right back to coddling his little brother again. 'uh... y-yeah, yeah, just... heh, he kinda uh, surprised me a lil on the uh... punish... ment... uh, yesterday,' he started, trailing off as he looked over at Sans, fidgeting a moment before picking up his phone to hand it over, trying to not let his thoughts be a jumbled mess. 'his number's already programmed in, an... just don't mess with that, it'll mess it up if you do too much to the profile, and i'll have ta fix it again. but... you're not... you're okay, right?' he asked, hoping it wasn't too vague. He didn't want to try to explain it, too many things could go sour and he... really wasn't sure how to handle it. 'i... just don't want you... feeling like anyone expects you to do... stuff,' Papyrus mumbled, picking at one of his thumb joints.

He took the phone and fiddled with it instead, his face lighting up at just how awkward he was feeling. He wanted to... _do_ things, but... suddenly wasn't sure if he should. What was the proper protocol when your brother was your lover, but he also had a lover that was you from a different universe and your other lover was him and... he could feel himself getting dizzy just trying to piece together all the messed up links in that chain of thoughts. Oh! Papy was still talking!  
"H-Huh? Oh! No! I'm... I'm fine, Papy. I'm... I'm actually... really, _really_ happy." He could feel his soul glowing warmly in his chest and when he finally looked back up at his brother, he couldn't help but wonder what he'd been nervous about. This was still his Papy. His big brother who loved him and would do anything for him. With a sparkling smile he moved closer and plopped himself in Papyrus' lap to lean against him and nuzzle his face against his neck. "So _very_ happy."

The pause had him worried, but... his brother was certainly looking very happy, and just beaming with joy and affection. He couldn't say anything bad about that, right? Papyrus hugged him up closer, nodding a bit to reassure himself as he nuzzled at his neck. 'okay... i just... i just want you happy, okay? no matter what it is, bro. whatever makes you happy,' Papyrus shifted to press a kiss against the side of that flushed, happy skull, and hugged him all the closer as he hummed a bit, chuckling as again he realized it was the one his Master always hummed for him. He kept humming it, until it was done, and he squeezed Sans tighter against him. 'wanna just relax an watch tv or a movie for a bit?' he asked. He was a little worn out from so much early morning activity, and might take a lil nap during, but he did want to spend some time with Sans before they both maybe tried to figure out what kind of weird balancing act their lives were going to become. Papyrus messed with his own phone a moment, then put it back on the table. 'i'm glad... everythin worked out. and... i don't have to pretend anymore.'

The kiss made him blush even more, his smile growing as he turned to grip the thin fabric covering those broad ribs, curling up against his Papy in a bouncy little ball of happy. Those bright eyes watched as he messed with his phone and when he put it back down, he sat up to look him in the face, searching his features for a long minute before cupping his cheek with one hand. He leaned in close, letting his pearly white linger teasingly close to his brother's mouth before he finally gave in and pressed them together, relishing that delicious spark of magic that buzzed between them and caused him to whimper. "Oh, Papy... I'm sorry you ever had to pretend in the first place. I want to spend the rest of my life making that up to you." He kept his brother's gaze, his own going soft as he felt his soul smoldering with love and desire in his chest. "I'd love to relax with you. Just don't think you're going to convince me to turn into a big lazy bones like you, just because we're..." His stern look melted as the happy feelings bubbled up into his chest and he was suddenly letting out a quiet squeal and hiding his blue dusted face once again.

He shivered in that spark, gazing down at his sweet baby brother, and he gave a dopey little grin, rubbing the back of his neckbones again as he felt a little flushed himself at the comment. His own soul just felt light and relieved and... happy with how things were. 'just be you, bro... you don't hafta do anythin special for me. just... just be you,' he said in a love-filled, quiet voice, then had to choke back a laugh at Sans' reaction. That hidden little squeal making him grin more as he started tickling at the shy monster on his lap.  
'cuz we're what, Sans? huh? speak up bro, can't hear you!' he kept tickling, then pulled that face up to his again for another kiss, soft and long, before he hooded his sockets back open to have his eyelights focused only on that rounded, flushed face. 'love you.' The moment broke when a loud noise from the tv came up, and Papyrus sighed as NTT was suddenly just having the loudest new show in weeks, and he groaned as he slumped back int the couch. 'ugh, i can't nap to this.'

He was quick to come out of hiding as his devious sibling went right for his weak spots, leaving the little skele squealing even more and trying to push away half-heartedly. "Nuuuu~! Stoooop, Papyyyy~!" When the tickling stopped he puffed out his cheeks with indignation, only to get pulled into another kiss which had him melting into putty in his big brother's hands. "'Cause we're... together." That blush was back full force as he dove to hid his face in Papyrus' sternum, his arms wrapping around him tightly as he whined. It felt so surreal. Before a couple of weeks ago, he couldn't have even imagined the level of love and happiness that was just waiting for him. If only he'd been a little braver... a little more open-minded...  
But then, he wouldn't have had Kitty and Wolfy in his life like he did now. Three. He had _three_ wonderful monsters who cared about him and it make his soul glow brightly in his chest. His brother's words pulled him out of his thoughts, making his face light up and just as he was about to speak, that racket in the background made him jump and turn to look at the screen. "Then why did you leave it on here? Don't we have a remote for this exact situation?"

'Saaaaans... it's all the way over theeeere,' he whined, slapping his hand uselessly at the table, where only an inch or two away, sat the very remote he sought. He leaned side-to-side, acting like a little babybones and grinning like a fool the whole time. 'Saaaans i caaaaan't reach. heeeeeelp.'

Sans looked highly unamused. Or at least he tried to... but the sight of his brother acting like a complete jackass had the corners of his disapproving frown tugging upwards in amusement. "You are absolutely hopeless, Papy. Where would you be without me?" With a bemused sigh, he reached over and grabbed the remote, holding it out for his brother to take before snatching it back with a grin. "Since you're too lazy to pick up the remote, you're too lazy to pick a channel." With a smug little smirk of satisfaction, he turned away, adjusting himself so that plump little rump was seated further down on his brother's lap. He clicked through the channels at a rapid pace, rarely lingering for more than a couple of seconds in the mostly static-filled channels, before landing on some human romance movie. After listening to the sweet, cheesy dialogue for a minute, he grinned and set the remote back on the table before scooting back to snuggle up in his brother's lap.

'oh stars this movie suuuuucks, Sans,' he said, lifting his head as he recognized some of the dialogue, though he shivered with a little noise in the back of his throat as that rump took his attention away from the television. Papyrus was tired from all his activity earlier, he really was, but ooooh that ass. He lightly traced his fingertips along the surface of his brother's pants before just... holding the curves the ectoform made, lounging back with hooded sockets. It was relaxing and maddening and... he just enjoyed it. Tuckered out, he decided to just go with it, part of him wondering how exactly his sweet little brother had transformed into such a little bombshell, but... well, he'd always been energetic, and had always thrown himself into the things he enjoyed... and he seemed to really enjoy the sex life he was cultivating for himself. And boy was he throwing himself into it. Papyrus shivered again and tuned out the crappy movie lines and the poorly chosen soundtrack, and just let himself enjoy the sight and feel and _presence_ of his brother. Of how much he'd had to hold back before, and now... he gave a contented sigh as he drifted a little closer to dozing, but not quite asleep. Just so very relaxed.

His breath hitched at the feel of those hands on him, his whole body squirming a bit from the sensation, but it was pleasant enough to have him relaxing even more against his brother. "Mmmmm... Papy..." His voice was a reverent whisper as he snuggled, nuzzling his face up into his Papy's neck while gripping his tank top and letting a single finger toy with one of his ribs. "I love you _so_ much." A long, contented sigh had him letting go of those last bits of energy that were keeping him up and he suddenly found himself lost in the smell and the feel of his brother beneath him. It made him feel so safe and warm... like nothing could ever hurt him again... and with that cheesy dialogue playing in the background, he found himself slipping off to some wonderfully relaxing sleep.

Hugging around that smaller frame, he half dozed, just happy to feel Sans close and not have to be guilty about it. He pressed in closer and snuggled down to a soft bit of napping, feeling like it'd be the best nap he'd had in years. His sockets were barely shut and he was breathing slow, every bone relaxed and calm, even with the occasional noise from the television that would pull him just a little further from sleep, but not enough to get up and turn it off. He just wanted to stay like this for hours.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Hours passed with the smaller skele happily cuddled against his brother's lanky form, letting out the occasional sigh of happiness when he'd adjust his seating a bit. Finally, his body protested loud enough to make him open his eyes, feeling like he'd slept waaay past what he normally would, but those thoughts were distracted when he looked up and saw his brother's neck right in front of him. With a soft sigh, he nuzzled his face up into it, humming softly as he kissed at the vertebrae for a few moments before finally pulling out his phone to check what time it was. Those sockets went wide as he shot up off the couch.  
"HOLY SHIT, PAPY! WE ARE SO LATE FOR WORK!!!" He looked down at his pajamas and groaned before heading to the stairs to shoot up to his bedroom. He had taken far too much time off of work and on his first day back he was _LATE_?! Alphys was _never_ going to let him join the Royal Guard at this rate!

Papyrus was just on the edge of being totally asleep when his brother leapt off the couch, and he groaned as he rolled in place, covering his sockets with an arm as his brother thundered upstairs. He laid there for several minutes, waiting for when Sans would be back down, likely close to getting his boots on, before he spoke up.  
'bro it's the weekend,' he croaked, somewhere between groggy and amused at the entire thing. He waited a moment, then added, 'you really don't understand the concept of naps.'

By the time he heard Papyrus' sleepy voice and registered what he was saying, he had his second boot halfway on, stopping to look at him like a deer in the headlights. "It's..." His face turned bright blue as he dropped the boot and stood up laughing, one hand on his hip, while the other rubbed at the back of his skull. "Of course I knew that! I was just testing you! I was... testing your reflexes, which could certainly use some work, you lazy thing." He let out a sigh that seemed to make his whole body sag as the tension left. He hadn't been to work in so long. Even with getting out of the house and doing things he was feeling cooped up. Maybe he could message Alphys about some extra training to get him back in tip-top shape. Hell, now that he wasn't holding back anymore, maybe he could do a bit more to impress her.  
He looked down at the state of his clothes and grimaced as he noticed a few wrinkles and light stains. It had been a while since he'd been in a state of mind to actually do their laundry, too. He would definitely be doing that today. He gave a decisive nod to himself before turning to head towards the laundry room, stripping out of his clothing on the way there.

'izzat so?' the sleepy monster replied, but just rubbed his face more, lounging on the couch just how he'd been for hours. He was actually kinda comfy just like this, so he cracked his neck and gave a loud, contented sigh. He heard his brother moving about, didn't look up, but just kept talking. 'so whatchu up to now?' he asked, scratching along is lower ribs before settling his arm back across himself. He was the picture of lazy and relaxed, in nothing but a tanktop and shorts, lanky legs splayed on the couch and head tucked back in the cushions. 'could nap summore. you'd get better at it.'

The dryer started going, fluffing up the long dried bedding he needed to put away, then got the washer filling up before he headed back out and towards the stairs, stopping to smirk at his lazy lump of a brother. "While I _do_ believe that practice makes perfect, I think I'll leave the nap mastering to you. I'm going to finish laundry, then... hm... not sure what I should work on while I wait. And I don't really want to dirty more clothes, so I probably won't go outside. Maybe I'll just work on some puzzles, or work on more fun games for me and Wolfy to play." While he mused to himself, he headed up the stairs, still quietly mumbling to himself as he picked up the dirty laundry from his and his brother's rooms to take downstairs and toss into the washer. Once he had that going, he went back to his room to grab a fresh notebook and a pen, then headed down to the couch to curl up next to his Papy and get to work.

'nap mastery at its finest,' Papyrus commented, lifting a hand to point at the ceiling, then let it drop against himself with a thump as he just quietly listened ot his brother move about the house. He was just on the verge of dozing off when his phone gave a text alert, and he groaned. Slapping the table, he shifted until he could drag the cellphone over and check the message, chuckling before he started texting his lover back. 'hey Sans,' he muttered after a few more replies, 'he said he'd let you pick the board games for next weekend, too.' Papyrus texted a little more, humming that tune to himself before he said anything to his sibling again. 'hey we should probably go get groceries.' Papyrus shifted to sit up, prodding his shoulder with the phone.

He gave an exasperated groan and shifted until he was laying with his skull on his brother's leg. "You never listen, Papy. I just said I don't wanna go outside, so you you can go get 'em." He peered up at the lanky figure with an amused smirk before turning back to his work, his head tipping back and forth as he looked over his plans. He really needed to get more ideas from Wolfy, since the last one went so well. He reached a hand up to rub gently on the bandage that covered his bite mark, giggling softly to himself at the memory.

'eh, i'll just end up bringing home junk, remember? make me a list,' he said, pushing up to stretch a little, 'don't need to get everythin, i guess, just enough to last us a few days, yeah?' Papyrus rubbed at his neck and clavicle, heading to his room with heavy thudding steps of a lazy monster having to do things. He was going to get changed and probably just grab an armload of whatever if Sans didn't have anything planned out for him by the time he got back down.

"Uuuugh, is this like, revenge for all the times I've made _you_ do things?" He stuck his tongue out at the lazy monster as he got off the couch, letting his head thump back onto the cushions with a frown. As Papyrus walked up the stairs, Sans let his eyes follow him, smiling softly as his soul fluttered in his chest. He scratched lightly at his sternum, just over that softly glowing soul, before finally pulling himself off the couch to head to the kitchen and pull out his cookbook. He'd had a few recipes he wanted to try to spice up his cooking abilities and scribbled down the ingredients, along with a few things to snack on. And milk. He was having a ridiculous craving for more milk right now.  
He ripped the list out of his notebook and headed for the stairs, meeting Papyrus on his way to the door and holding it out for him. "Get whatever snacks you want, but pleeeease don't overdo it, okay?" He reached up and grabbed the front of his hoodie to pull him down, happily clanking a kiss to his teeth. "Love you, Papy." He gave his brother his brightest smile before poking him on the nosebone with the end of his pen. "Be careful, alright?" With that he headed back to the couch to flop down on his front, cracking the notebook back open to get to work on his games.

Papyrus paused, then smiled down at his brother before tugging him into another kiss as he tucked the paper away. 'yeah, i'll be good,' he chuckled, tugging his hood up before he made his way out. He went at an easy pace, lighting up a cigarette and puffing away as he walked. He felt amazing and he was so fucking - _happy_ -, he couldn't stop grinning and humming, and even the monsters in the shop asked what had him in such a good mood? He waved them off with some distracting jokes and offhanded comments that didn't answer anyone, aside from alluding to things being just fine. Pausing, he made sure he wasn't seeing things, since Sans had written milk on the list twice. He shrugged, figuring he probably just was in a rush and didn't read over it, getting the jug and bundling the purchases up in one arm to head home.  
Getting inside, he kicked his shoes off first, since it'd started snowing and things were a slushy mess. 'hey, they had some gummy candy i wanted to try but it was only in a big pack so if you want i'll share,' he started, putting the bag down and pulling out stuff, 'and i had to get a couple of the veggies frozen cuz i couldn't tell which fresh ones were best.'

There was a loud crumpling sound as Sans threw himself over his notebook at the sound of the door opening, that happy face grinning up at his brother with a definitely not guilty looking face. "Oh, hey! Welcome back, Papyrus!" While the other spoke, he lifted up to snap the notebook shut beneath him, keeping one arm draped over it as the other held his chin up with a fist. "I might try some later, right now I just _reeeally_ want a cold glass of milk." But his lactose flavored dreams were put on pause as the washer buzzed and he hopped up to head to the laundry room to switch the clothes over to the dryer since he'd emptied it out while his brother was gone.

Papyrus paused in his unpacking, staring over at the couch where his brother had been, shrugged, and continued on his task. Aside form anything that needed to stay cold, he just left stuff sitting on the counter, shoving it away from the stove or sink and closing the fridge after he got some milk for his brother, and a thing of honey for himself. After putting the milk down, he flopped on the couch, honey bottle already in his mouth as he cocked his head. 'what'd you do while i was gone? yer kinda jumpy.'

The creak of the couch got his attention and he poked his head out to see Papy sitting on it, making him hurry to finish getting the dryer started. He took a seat next to his brother, grabbing his notebook to tuck under his leg. "Hm? Oh, n-not much. Just fleshed out some games and, um... did a bit of drawing I guess?" His eyes went to the glass of milk and lit up before he took it and started chugging it down, letting out a heavily satisfied sigh when he'd finished. "Haaah, yeah, that definitely hit the spot. Thanks, Papy." He lifted the glass to his mouth again, letting the drops fall onto his tongue before he brought it down and tapped against the sides while in thought. With a small, confirming nod, he got back up and headed to the kitchen to fill his glass again before returning to his seat and swallowing down half of the glass. He covered his mouth as a small belch escaped him, making his face turn a bright blue as he stuttered an apology and leaned away from Papyrus before curling his feet up beneath him and tapping nervously at his glass.

'uh... oh... kay...' he said, as he watched the whole scene, ending with his brother sitting down bundled up and... nervous? Yeah, the tapping on the fresh glass of milk was definitely not a chill monster sitting with him. He cleared his throat and put the honey aside a sec. 'i'm guessing from how you're hiding it, it's a surprise that i don't get to see huh?' Papyrus added with a smirk, locating the remote and using it to find something not entirely crap to watch. It was some human stuff, but he didn't recognize it, so maybe it was a newer show or movie. Settling back, he sipped at the bottle again with a dozy look on his face. Maybe he could sneak in another nap while Sans made dinner... he paused as he reminded himself he was wanting to try to not be a lazy bother all the time, after how shitty he'd felt during last week. He cleared his throat after a commercial started. 'uh, hey did... you maybe want help with... stuff? like dinner or the laundry or... i dunno, just...' he silenced himself with the honey again, trying to not seem like he wasn't sure what else to do.

The question had him calming down to give his brother a nervous smile, his gaze darting between him and the notebook before he decided to slide it over into his lap, toying with the corners for a minute as he thought about it, then set his drink down to flip towards the back. He looked at the page of scribbles, then turned his gaze to the lounging monster, opening his mouth to speak, but Papy beat him to it... saying words that made his jaw drop and his sockets widen in surprise. "Wha-... really?" That face lit up with joy before he dove onto his brother, hugging him tight around the neck as he kissed him. "I'd totally love for you to help me with dinner! I wanna try making tortellini tonight!" With a happy whimper, he nuzzled his face all over his brother's before letting out a small gasp and turning to grab the fallen notebook. He moved to settle in Papyrus' lap before cracking it open with a bright blush and turning it towards him.  
The page was chock full of little drawings of his Papy; his face, him sleeping, and even one with the two of them kissing, surrounded by little hearts and neatly written 'Papy's with a few 'S+P 4ever's sprinkled about. "It's super stupid, I know. You're just... really cute and I wanted to try drawing it." He snapped the notebook shut and turned his face away as he felt that heat in his face rising steadily.

He had to be careful not to squeeze the honey bottle when he was jumped by a bundle of cuddly nude monster, and he regained his senses to pat him on the back with a chuckle. 'y-yeah, alright bro, just... i'm not as good at stuff as you so make sure ta... gimme pointers..." he trailed off as his brother was shyly opening that notebook to a spot, and he couldn't decide which reaction to let out. It was absolutely adorable, and sweet, and it made him all kinds of gooey and happy to see it. 'that is amazing,' Papyrus said in a soft voice, shifting to hug around his little brother more, nuzzling their skulls together, 'didn't know you doodled,' he added in what he hoped sounded as impressed as he was at it. He could do technical drawings himself, but nothing actually artistic, and he nuzzled a kiss to the side of Sans' eyesocket. 'not stupid, bro... promise.'


	35. No More Guilt

He let out an embarrassed whine and lifted the notebook to try and hide his face while still giving his brother access to nuzzle it. "Gaaah~! Why do you have to be so cute all of the time?!" He moved the notebook away to instead hide his face against his brother's shoulder, nuzzling into the fabric of his hoodie before taking in a deep breath and sighing. "I've never made it before, so I dunno what kind of pointers I can give you. You are _super_ smart though, so I'm sure you'll figure it out easily enough." Once his face was back to an acceptable shade, he lifted his head back up to look into that always sleepy looking face. "I really appreciate you offering, too. If I'd known what kind of drastic changes it would bring, I would have started fucking you ages ago." With a huge, devious grin, he leaned in to press a kiss to his brother's mouth and let it linger before he slid his tongue out and playfully tried to invade the other.

'you're the cute one! i'm just here,' Papyrus chuckled, waving a hand, 'an you're smart too bro, nothin special bout me.' He was about to say something else as that less-flushed face came up, but his own was sporting a lovely shade of amber at the comment. 'ah, uh... heh... bro that... not really why i wanted ta help but... uh...' the lanky monster was cut off in his musings by that blue tongue, and he had a nice full-body shudder to go with the pleased hum it roused, hugging around him and getting lost in the other skeleton for a moment. 'shit, bro...' Papyrus breathed when he was finally let go, 'maybe i should offer ta help more often if it gets you that goddamn appreciative.'

There was an incredibly naughty little smile on his face when he pulled back, letting his fingers gently tease along that angular jaw as he giggled. "Stars, just imagine what vacuuming the house would getcha." A soft shiver ran down his spine as he let his ectobody form, scooting it around to curl up even more on his brother... his lover. "I know that's not _really_ why you're offering to help. I'm really happy to see you showing the initiative, though." His arms curled around that slim body and hugged him closer as he shifted again, straddling his brother's lap between his soft blue thighs. He peered into that long face and felt his soul fluttering and glowing in his chest before he leaned in to steal another kiss, letting that tongue wander into the other's mouth with a soft groan and whispered words. "You taste like honey..."

Being scootched and settled on by the naked little monster had the lanky skeleton shifting in place, flushed as he moved into the kiss, chuckling at the whisper. 'was jus' drink'n it...' he commented, but didn't stop him from licking back at the little blue tongue in front of him, 'i'd say we go together good then, since ya just had a bunch of milk,' Papyrus added, hands sliding up those chubby ectothighs and just enjoying how it felt to be touching Sans his freely. To be able to enjoy him... his little brother and lover. He flushed a little hotter at that as a stray voice tried to bug him, but he pushed it away as he tugged Sans in for another kiss, whispering against his mouth. 'figure you'd like a hand now an again, is all,' he said, trailing his fingertips along the curves of his ectoform, 'figure mine ain't doin much... so maybe...' he was just relishing the weight and feel of the other monster, kissing against his teeth and jawline and cheekbones and... stars how had he ever been able to not do this? It hadn't even been a week and he couldn't imagine trying to not touch Sans. To not love on him and want to be close to him all the goddamn time.

A soft whimper escaped him as he was pulled into a kiss, his body reacting readily to his brother's soft touches, practically rolling to push more into the touch. "I m-might like it... more than just... now and again..." That usually boisterous voice was meek and trembling along with the rest of his body. Why did it feel like there was a fire lighting up inside of him every time those hands touched him? By the time his brother was able to see his face, he was looking absolutely drunk off those kisses and with hands clutching the front of his hoodie tightly, he yanked him in to a deeper kiss, trying to make his brother... his _lover_... take some of this damned fire out of him. As his tongue pressed into Papy's honey-flavored orifice, the rest of his body pressed into the lanky form beneath him, his hips already beginning to grind down needily against his brother's lap.

'sh-shit bro,' he gasped, barely able to say that before his mouth was claimed again, hands gripping into that shifting ectoform. The sound of that little voice was just so goddamn tantalizing, and Papyrus was shivering with growing want as he heard more of those noises... wanted to have Sans be making more noises for him. He gasped as he pulled out of the kiss, hands cupping his cheeks as he gazed in his brother's eyelights. 'damn, Sans... you... seem pretty worked up,' he teased as he gave him fluttering kisses down his neck, to his clavicle, 'sat my fault, baby bro?' he breathed, hands sliding down his back to cup that shifting ass, then sliding back and forth along those thighs. 'fuck, i love you,' Papyrus kissed up his neck again, claiming his mouth as his own body arched up to roll underneath that shifting body, feeling just how warm that blue magic was getting. 'love you so much,' he whispered against those teeth, hands sliding to lightly knead at his bubbly butt again, 'Sans.'

"Of course it's your fault, Papy. So you gotta take responsibility for it." He pushed into those lifting hips and let a soft moan wash across his brother's teeth. "This... sure as hell beats naptime, doesn't it?" With a soft giggle he slipped a hand behind Papyrus' skull, pulling him into a deep, but far more tender kiss, while his other hand snuck further down to slip beneath his hoodie and shirt to dip beneath the band of his pants, his fingers rubbing teasingly along his iliac crest. "I love you, too, Papy. My sweet..." He pressed a quick kiss to his chin. "...wonderful..." He pressed another to his nosebone. "...sexy Papy." He grabbed the sides of his jaw and pulled him in for a far less tender kiss, letting his tongue snake in enough to practically fill his brother's mouth for a moment before twisting and twirling against the orange flesh hiding inside. He let out a possessive growl as he gripped him a little harder and pushed his hips down much more insistently as those big hands teased at him so infuriatingly well.

Papyrus gave a soft moan at those insistent hips, sockets hooded and his own body moving up to work harder up into his brother's grinding. 'yeah,' he breathed, leaning hard into that growling kiss as he hoisted Sans up a little higher, pushing their mouths together harder, tongue snaking out to force his back to explore inside his teeth as well. His tongue slipped back as he panted a little, kissing down the side of his neck and following it down to his sternum as he rolled his brother over to where he'd been, pushing his bigger body down against that soft form. 'i'm so gonna take care of that,' he murmured, kissing down to where that ectobelly started, following it down to where it curved into his plump lips. Parting them with the tip of his tongue, he licked in hard at his clit, hands still kneading the curves of his thighs before he dragged a hand around to slip his fingertips into that slit and tease the wetness there, 'fuck... you smell amazing, bro.'

" _Haaah_ ~! P-Papy!" His hands came up to hide his face as it began to glow brilliantly at his brother's words, muffling his little squeals and protesting noises, though the longer Papy teased at his lips, the less he tried to hide and before long the air was filled with his sounds of pleasure. "S-stars, Papy, do ya... h-have to say stuff like that?" He squirmed around as one of his hands reached beneath him, twitching with every little moan caused by those torturous fingers. "I th-think I prefer... _hnnn_ ~!" His body arched up as he felt a finger brush directly on his sensitive nub of flesh, the elevation making it much easier for him to grab hold of those orange hoodie strings and grip them firmly before dragging that long skull back down between his legs. "...when you use your mouth for other things." His voice was little more than a heavy breath and a gentle moan as his hips lifted up to meet his brother head on.

Having his hoodie strings used like goddamn reins to drive him into that puss wasn't exactly what he'd thought it would be, but hooo boy did he get going on it. He quit teasing for a few goddamn seconds, plunging his tongue in to bury deep in those sweet walls, moaning at it as he had his face ridden at, hands grasping at his thighs. He gave him just enough, getting so much of that heady deep flavor on his tongue before his hands took over, slipping his hoodie off before sliding his fingers on that slit, slow and light.  
'cmon bro... don't you wanna... hear how much i love your pussy?' he mused, sliding his fingers oh so damn slowly into that warmth, the wet noises making him grin harder as he licked his mouth, 'how fucking wet i'm gonna get it... just...' he went fast and hard, then stopped into that slow teasing again, 'finger fucking you?' Papyrus shivered as he wanted to just eat all of that blue pussy up, but stars, he wanted to hear the sounds his brother made for him. Three fingers slid in slow and hard, his thumb teasing at his clit as he pumped that hand back and forth. 'don't be greedy, bro... you know i'm gonna take good care of ya, right?' he said in a soft, alluring tone, kissing the inside of one of those thick legs, 'i'm gonna make you so glad you let me do what i want to ya, Sans.' His fingers had been testing for the best responses, and he assaulted the spots that brought out the loudest noises from the little skele, barely giving him any pause as his hand worked that cunt with skilled fingers, then pulled back to lick some of the blue juices from his hand.  
'you taste so goddamn good, Sans...' he breathed, then gave a slow rub down on those lips, fingers spreading him wide before his mouth went back to work. First on his clit, flicking it demandingly, before his tongue buried in and made a beeline for all those spots his fingers had tracked down first.

The sound he made when that tongue dove into him would have alerted anyone near the house to their activities, but Sans was in too much pleasure to care. When he pulled his tongue out, the little skele released his strings and let out a noise of disappointment, grumbling and squirming at the light touches while his face lit up completely from the words. He still felt that aching need to take over and tell his brother exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it, but... "Hnnnnnn~! Haaaah~! P-Papyyyyy~! You're so _mean_!"  
But oh so _good_! He could already hear those slick juices causing a ruckus between his legs as Papy's hand thrust into those wonderful spots that sent electrifying waves of pleasure all over his body, warming it up and making him melt until he was a puddle of lust, ready to let his brother do _anything_ he wanted so long as he didn't stop touching him. " _Hnnnnn_... Papyyyy~! S-s-stop teasiiii-HNNNYAH!!" His body arched into his face once again, the assault on his clit making him reach down to grab that smooth skull and push him in harder, though he happily let up once he moved down to that desperate hole that was dying to be filled. A long string of whimpers and moans rolled form his mouth as he brought his hands back to clutch at the cushion beneath him, his legs lifting up to wrap around his brother's head and rest on his shoulders as he tried to push him in even deeper. "F-fucking _stars_ , Papy! Why are you so g-g-good at this?!" He shuddered at the way he felt himself squeeze around that wriggling tongue, coating it with a thick layer of those sweet juices as he rolled his hips into his tongue's ministrations. "So... _fucking_... good!!"

He drowned in that heavy flavor, moaning into it before he reclaimed his tongue. Pulling back, Papyrus didn't leave that wet puss alone, lapping at the soaked lips before returning his fingers to their work inside the other skeleton. Pushing up to press their ribs together, kisses dappling his clavicle and cervical vertebrae, the squelch of his hand making him laugh quietly. 'stars you sound so goddamn beautiful Sans... gonna come more for me, bro?' he murmured against that neck, fingers moving harder, his whole arm forcing his hand into that sopping heat, 'fuck i wanna hear you all the time. don't hold back, baby... lemme hear how fucking much you're enjoying it. keep cumming for me, Sans.' Papyrus' breath washed over the unbandaged side of his neck, licking and kissing and panting with every desire to hear the lusty noises he roused out of his beloved brother. 'you feel so hot Sans, you love me doin this don't you bro? so fucking wet...' his voice was quiet, just so he didn't miss any of the sounds he made. He whispered as he kept pumping his hand inside the little skele, his own breath short and as controlled as he could make it. 'so fucking amazing,' he said, even as his thumb was roughing up that sensitive nub of magic, and he didn't seem like he was willing to stop pleasuring his lover, didn't seem like he would let the noises he was making end.

This big blue eyes went wide before screwing shut, his whole skull rolling back into the cushions as his arms wrapped around his brother's shoulders, one hand sliding up to hold his skull with a trembling hand, holding him closer to his body as those hot and heavy words washed over him. The air was full of his moans and whimpers, his pleas for more, his complaints of too much, of not being able to take it anymore. Papy's words alone had him cumming into his hand and again, even harder, when he roughed up that sensitive flush. "Holy fuck, Papyrus!!" He grabbed that long skull and pulled him up hard into a deep kiss, his hips grinding hard against the hand shoved so deep inside of him. With his mouth still levitating so very close to his lover's he let loose one pleasured cry after another, a noise that was absolutely desperate for satisfaction. "Papy... I swear... if you don't **_fuck_ ** me right now... I'm gonna lose my goddamn mind." Those short fingers curled into his big brother's tank top and started dragging it off over his head.

'haah, but bro... i'm not done with givin' you a hand yet,' he chuckled, though he pulled those fingers out to look over the blueberry mess that dripped from his bones, 'but i'll cut it short so ya don't lose nothin.' Papyrus brought the hand up and lapped the fluids from his hand, sitting up with strained pants. 'though i'm pretty tired... went out ta get groceries and been help'n you out, Sans,' he teased after most of the blue was cleaned off with his lapping orange tongue, curling it around his mouth to get any stray bits of wet magic he may have missed, 'but i'm not gonna let my lil bro down,' Papyrus added as he settled back beside the little skele on the couch, grinning and taking his cock in his hand to give it some slow, firm pumps. 'mmph, i coulda come just from listenin to you, bro...' he said, alreayd teasing his other hand down at those lips again, brushing his clit and generally just doing fuck all but what he'd been asked. Giving his younger sibling an askance look, he kept right on doing what he'd been doing, palming himself while brushing his fingers on that needy hole. 'you make the best noises, ya know.'

The cushion of the couch creaked as he clutched against it, clenching his teeth shut as his brother teased at him without giving him what he wanted. Well... Two could play that game! He let his heavy breath push through his nasal cavity while keeping his noises silent... though a few muffled whimpers just couldn't be helped. He turned his head, those teary blue eyes catching on the sight of that delicious-looking honey dick that he just wanted to wrap his mouth arou- no! He wouldn't win! Kitty didn't want him spoiling him so much, right?! He glared up at his Papy, clenching his hands tighter in resolve, though it melted a bit as a shiver of pleasure shot up his spine and his eyelights rolled back in his skull. With a soft whimper he turned that glare back on his brother, making sure he knew he wasn't giving in easily.

Papyrus grinned at the look of defiance, hand sliding down to focus right on his clit. 'awww, nothin else ta say, Sans?' he murmured, shifting enough that his cock was leaning right on that squishy blue thigh, both hands working at his pussy while he watched his sibling's face, 'cmon bro... you sounded so good,' he punctuated the word with a thrust of his hand deep into that soaked mound, rolling his other thumb over that sensitive nub, fingers looking for those spots from before, 'can't i hear a lil more?' Papyrus shifted his hips, cock rubbing at Sans' thigh while his hands worked. Leaning his head against the backrest of the couch, he watched the other with patient, hungry orange eyelights. 'i'll make you come so hard, bro.'

The hand closest to Papy lifted up to reach over and grip hard on his ribs, letting him feel the strain the little skele was under while holding back his noises. He would win. He could fight this! But stars, his body didn't want to listen to him at all! He curled and writhed, his mouth opening in soft gasps and hisses of ecstasy. He clenched his sockets closed again, forcing a small stream of tears to roll down his face as he shifted to pull himself over his brother's lap, both hands now gripping hard against his ribs. His knees squeezed against the hips between them, that dripping mound dangling tauntingly close to the throbbing orange cock beneath him as his mouth finally gave in. "PA-HaaaAaaPy~!" His entire body shook as his walls clenched down on that hand again as he came hard, letting those slick juices drip down his hand and onto the orange flesh below. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he finally came back down, letting his body go limp atop Papyrus'. "Papy... why... are you so... f-fucking good?" He shot Papy an amused grin before pushing himself up, his hands curling around his jaw as he pulled him into another deep kiss while teasing those puffy sensitive lips down on that already blue-drenched erection.

Oh fuck, Papyrus arched in pleasure as Sans came over him, eyelights rolling up at just how fucking - _perfect_ \- he sounded as that tight passage clamped down and soaked his hand and cock. He could still feel it dripping down onto his sensitive head, sliding his hand out to knead at that shivering ass. 'lotsa training,' he breathed, kissing hard into him as he rocked his hips up. His cock teased right back at his pussy, and he was almost tempted to force those hips down over him. He could probably cum from it, with how eagerly pent up he'd made himself, listening to those wonderful noises he'd coaxed out of Sans. 'stars i fucking love how you sound screaming my name,' he murmured against that mouth, then grinned, 'wanna do it again?' He didn't give his brother much room to answer, giving in and shoving him down over his erection, gasping out a thick, grunting moan as he bucked up and came within moments of getting inside that tight heat, but it didn't keep him from starting to rock and grind up once the high had passed, and he was working them into a steady rhythm. 'fuck... Sans... fuck, yes you feel... so fucking good,' he groaned, leaning his head back as he bucked into the smaller body, panting as he was working himself to another orgasm already. ' _aahhh_ fuck, Sans... goddammit,' he dragged that mouth back against his own, orange tongue seeking to overtake the other.

Even before he was pushing inside, Sans was giving his brother exactly what he wanted. Soft moans and whimpers pressed into that honey-berry flavored mouth as his body writhed and wiggled, pressing in at the tip of that thick dick that wouldn't let him be or give him what he wanted. At the question, his brows lifted and as he opened his mouth to answer, he could feel his walls stretching absolutely perfect around the thick cock that invaded him, causing him to let out one shrill, gasping word. "YES~!" He pushed up to be sitting on Papy's lap, gripping onto his ribs as he bounced and rolled his hips, shuddering at the feel of him pushing against the very back of that sensitive tunnel and letting out a surprised gasp when he felt that wet heat filling him up so quickly, widened sockets staring at his brother before a sly little smile curled on his face. "You... haaah... you fit... so perfectly inside me, Papy... it's like... hnnn, f-fuck... like your dick was absolutely made _just_ for me!" His head fell back as he moaned into the air, rolling and bouncing along with that large skeleton's movement until he was pulled down, letting out a sound of protest before his mouth was filled and had him melting back into those deep moans. He wrapped his arms around Papy's neck and nipped playfully at his tongue as he lifted his ass into the air, making his brother work to get back into that sweet hole. "P-Papy..." His voice turned into a meek whisper as he nuzzled his face down towards his earhole. "I want... to taste you. I want to... mmmn... s-swallow your... c-cum." He hid his face shyly against that long neck as his hips continued teasing the bigger skele.

'fuck, fuck Sans, _fuck_ ,' he panted as that little monster was making such beautiful noises for him, his hips unable to keep still. He pushed up hard to get all the way in that delicious prize, even as his brother was whispering to him. 'goddammit bro... fuck...' he gasped, dropping and letting himself slide all the way out of that puss, 'stars Sans, i'm all yers,' Papyrus moaned softly, shivering from skull to toes and just wanting his lover to do whatever he wanted with him. He slid his hands up that chubby form, relishing getting to touch him, gazing into those gorgeous blue eyelights. 'fucking hell Sans.'

He let out an excited giggle as he was given the go ahead, his whole body wriggling as he shifted to bring his body between those long legs, his blue eyes sparkling at the sight of the drenched member in front of him. "Nnnn, Papyyy~! You look so big! ...and _delicious_." Sans licked at his mouth before wrapping both hands around that shaft, turning his gaze up towards his brother with an impish grin. Slooowly he licked at the head of that throbbing cock, moaning at the flavors tingling on his tongue as he went. "Soooo tasty~!" He let his hands squeeze and shift just enough to let him know they were still there as he licked delicately at the sensitive flesh up top, his grin increasing as he continued to torture his Papy.

' _aaaugh_ , Sans,' he complained as he was teased, fingers gripping at the couch to keep from dragging his brother down harder over his cock, writhing under his touches and that deliciously torturing tongue. His cock shivered and pulsed in his brother's grip, dribbling new streaks of amber over the cyan coating it. 'Sans fuck, please... please fuckn suck me, lick me fuckn anything bro please...' he had thus steady stream of begging the longer Sans just toyed with him, eyelights flickering between desperate and lost in need. 'please!'

Well, now he certainly understood why Papy had been going on about _his_ noises, but holy fucking stars, the sounds of his brother _begging_ for him to blow him sent sensations through his body that he'd never felt before. Instead of continuing to tease, he dove right in, pressing that cock as deep in his mouth as it would comfortably go before he began bobbing his head, that tongue twirling and rolling to get a taste of every inch of him as he moaned. After a minute he pulled his mouth off with a satisfactory _pop!_ , his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted, his hands pumping furiously that that thick length. " _Stars_ , Papy! You taste amaaaazing~!" Once he caught his breath, he covered that shaft with his mouth once more, pushing to go down even further as his ass wiggled in the air. He gagged as he started pushing too far back, though it certainly wasn't stopping him, not caring that excess magic was rolling from the corners of his mouth as he took more and more, feeling for that telltale pulse of imminent release.

'aaahhhhaaaahhhh fuck Sans!' he moaned, fingers burying into the cushion so he wouldn't force that head down all the way. He gasped for breath himself as Sans worked down on him, doing everything he could to keep from thrusting into that warm mouth and throat. 'fffuck you're better at... this than i thought youd beee _eehhhheh_ ~!' Those dribbles of magic on the corners of his mouth had him fucking ready to burst. It took only a few more pumps and a little choke and he pressed himself down i to the couch as his cock thrummed and he exploded into his brothers hungry mouth. 'h-oly fuck, Sans,' he panted after a few breathless moments, 'haah... fuck...' he slumped more into the furniture, shivering in residual pleasure.

The words had him whimpering around that cock and as he felt the first burst of that sticky seed, he pushed it further in, letting it splash against the back of his throat and onto his tongue, keeping it trapped inside his hungry mouth until he was sure no more would come out. He moaned as he savored the flavor, licking every last drop from his mouth and the tip of that still dribbling cock. "Wowzers, Papy... that was..." He gave a delighted little squeal before finally releasing that thick orange shaft and moving up his long body again. "Papy..." He looked down into that satisfied face and his eyes lit up in hearts, letting his skull sink down to plant a warm kiss on his brother's teeth. "Stars you're amazing... I just wish I'd figured out how amazing you are earlier." One kiss after another was planted around his jaw and neck before Sans finally settled down next to him and cuddled up, feeling that some post-coital snuggles were in order.

He was still making light, breathy pants as his brother loved on him, shuddering as his arms curled around the little frame. 'haah... haah bro... you... you're so awesome,' he murmured in a low voice. So very relaxed as he leaned into the other monster. His baby brother, his sweet little lover. 'stars i love you. so much.' Papyrus shifted to press his teeth in a gentle kiss against that smooth skull. He was so very relaxed, he felt like all his bones felt like loose jelly and it was amazing. He held his brother closer and just loved how great everything felt. Once he finally had his breath back, he cracked his sockets open a little and hummed as he curled in more at the other skele, smiling and loosing a few happy tears and a soft sob. 'i love you so much, bro.'

He curled against that long body, feeling so warm and safe, even when he was at his most vulnerable. "Papy..." He whined the name softly before looking up at his brother's face, the tears catching him by surprise and making him gasp a bit before sliding his hands up to cup that long jaw. "Oh, Papy... I love you, too! So very, very, very much!"He leaned up to press another kiss to his teeth, letting it linger as he let that spark of magic flow through them, hoping to convey just how _much_ he loved him through the simple gesture. "I'm so sorry for taking so long, big brother. I can't imagine how hard it must have been..." He nuzzled their nosebones together affectionately and let his thumbs rub tenderly against his jaw. "I'm going to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. Making you feel happier and more loved than you could ever imagine... because you're _my_ Papy. And you deserve nothing less than the best." He pulled him into another quick kiss before he wiggled back down and settled into his brother's embrace once again, getting his head settled just right before letting his sockets fall shut.

He snugged in and was so relaxed, Papyrus had no idea when he dozed off, but when he opened his sockets, he was bundled on his side with his wonderful little brother there against his chest. He gave a shuddering gasp, hugging in more and kissing that sweet skull. Dear stars he was so lucky.  
His Master, and his brother... they both loved him so much and accepted that. For him, and... when it came down to it, he accepted his brother loving Wolfy. He wasn't jealous, not really. He'd been so afraid, that anything that took Sans' attention had made him so goddamn over-protective. Even when he had been treating him like a child, to not let himself give in.  
Now he didn't have to hold back his feelings, his love and joy and stars Papyrus was so very, very happy. He gazed down at the lovely little monster. Everything was so... glorious.


	36. Tortellini

It was so warm. He pressed himself further into the warmth and groaned softly in his sleep, his face nuzzling gently against the sternum in front of him. "...mmmmm... Papy..." His fingers curled around those strong ribs as he pressed a kiss to the thick bone, his sockets slowly beginning to crack open, his whole body feeling more relaxed than it had ever been before... until he heard the buzzer to the dryer go off. "Ah!!" His entire body jolted before he sat up, his face looking a bit haggard from napping so much. He carefully slipped off the couch, looking down at the long figure still lounging on it with a bright but still sleepy smile. "You're going to throw my sleep schedule so out of whack." He chuckled before stretching his body and heading for the laundry room, groaning at the little snaps, crackle and popping noises that were customary after resting on the couch for more than five minutes.

He hadn't even been phased by the buzzer, and was tempted to hold the skele hostage from the laundry, but Sans was already up and smiling at him. Stars that smile was always so beautiful. He lay where he had been left for a few minutes while his brother handled the laundry, thinking to himself about... well, just how amazing the weekend had been. A soft citrine flush crept up his features, as well as a grin, as he added how amazing damn near every weekend would probably be from now on. He was just about to start musing on dirty fantasies when he remembered his brother had wanted his help with dinner, and he was nudging himself more awake as he sat up, heel of a palm digging in a socket.  
'so uh how do you make the... tort lines?' Papyrus asked as he was finally up off the couch for the first time in hours. He chuckled as he imagined what things this couch would be used for as well, searching out his clothing and tugging it back on. 'what all does it need?' he added once he was decent, wandering his way to the kitchen, hoping maybe he wouldn't be completely useless at trying to help.

"I dunno, some cheese and shit! The recipe's on the counter!" His voice carried easily form the laundry room as he folded what needed to be folded and threw the hang-ups into a pile in a different basket. Once everything was nice and neat, he tossed the hanging clothes on top of their neatly folded counterparts and picked up the basket to take upstairs, stopping at the kitchen door to peer in at his brother. "If you're getting started now, don't forget to wash your hands really good. Not sure I want to taste blueberries in my pasta." He stuck out his tongue with a playfully childish smile on his face before practically skipping away to head upstairs and put away the clothes, starting with Papy's, then to his own. He set the empty basket down in its usual spot and stopped in front of the mirror to check himself out.  
His face turned a soft blue as he twisted this way and that, admiring how smooth his bones were, letting his hands slide up the soft white before moving closer to inspect his neck and peel away the bandaging to get a view of that lovely marking. His soul lit up at the memory of his boyfriend, his smile taking over his face... before falling into something more confused and curious.  
He peered down at his bare ribs, trying to peek in on his soul before simply summoning it from his chest to get a better look. The coloring looked... off. He squinted as he looked a bit closer, trying to figure out what looked so different. Something like a bit of wax in a lavalamp floated against the side closest to him, running along the edge of his soul in a way that made him shiver.  
"Weird..." _I wonder if that's what happens when you absorb someone else's magic like that._ His face turned an even darker blue before he put the soul back where it belonged and turned to grab a fresh pair of shirts and a white t-shirt with some cartoon cat named Felix on it, then headed down to join his brother in the kitchen.  
"How's it going in here, dearest brother of mine?" He chuckled and walked to the sink where he very thoroughly washed his hands and arms, not wanting the pasta to taste like a fruit salad when they were done.

Papyrus was staring at the recipe, having taken the entire time gathering up everything listed and looking it over several times to make sure he didn't forget anything. 'this is gonna take a bit, bro,' he commented, putting it down and going over to wash his hands once Sans was done, bundling his hoodie sleeve up over his elbows. He'd gotten flour and eggs and the cheese and a bunch of other stuff from the list, though he still had no idea what he would exactly be doing. His brother was the one more used to cooking and such, but, well he figured maybe he'd be able to do - _something_ \- useful. He tried to do what he could, though felt kind of like an annoying piece of useless while his brother kneaded out and rolled the dough. It went pretty quick, and he shifted to the side a bit more when Sans was cutting out the little squares that would be the base of their pasta pockets.  
Papyrus did feel better once he'd gotten to the point where he could actually do something, mixing up the cheeses and some spices in a bowl once his brother had piled them in. He made sure to mix it up as much as he could, then they were putting pinches of the mixture atop the pasta, folding, and rolling it into a little round crown shape. After the first dozen or so, the lanky skeleton had the hang of it well enough that Sans left him to finish with all of them while he started cooking up the ones that were ready to be done. It seemed Sans had done a lot better than they'd imagine,d since there was only one square of dough left when he'd finished filling them all, and the little pasta pockets were well on their way to having them all cooked up. 'heh, didn't think i'd be - _that_ \- useful,' Papyrus said as he watched Sans dropping in the last batch of tortellini.

As much as he loved cooking, he loved cooking with his brother even _MORE_! Getting to teach him new things and watching him go from helpless to helpful so quickly filled him with a sense of pride that he'd never felt before! The stars never stopped shining in his excited face as the jumble of ingredients slowly but surely turned into actual food that they were going to eat! And Papyrus was actually helping make it! His soul swelled so hard it felt like it could actually burst and the moment that last cheese-filled pasta piece went into the pot, he turned and grabbed his brother's face to pull him down in a happy kiss that had his tongue wiggling to toy with the other, enjoying the moments of showing his brother just how _fucking_ happy he was right now before leaning back and grinning at him.  
"Thank you for helping with dinner, Papy! It's going to turn out _amazing_! I just know it!" He took his hands away and made a shocked and guilty face as he realized he'd left wet flour handprints on his brother's face... then he snorted and belted out a highly amused string of laughter. "S-sorry, bro, you just..." He lifted his hand and with a sly little smile, wiped a bit more of the pasty flour on his nasal ridge. "...don't _nose_ how funny you look right now."

Papyrus was a little surprised as his face was grabbed and he was given so much attention, just for rolling some dough around cheese. He flushed under the floury handprints, and snorted at the streak that made the joke work. 'i _dough_ know, Sans, i just might!' he returned, leaning in to press a kiss to that brow, then smudged the same spot with his own cheese-doughy hand, 'cheese tell me how much!' He chuckled a bit more before looking a little lost again, unsure what else he could help with now, aside from cleaning up, and _stars_ he really didn't like cleaning. Even though he knew it was a good thing, especially with flour dusting half the counters at this point, he just couldn't really prod himself to get to it.  
'i'll get washed back up and uh, get the plates maybe?' he suggested, rubbing the back of his ankle with the other foot for a moment, picking dough out from between his fingers, 'and fill the sink up?' He knew they'd be doing dishes, he could probably help with that without feeling like he was just going to bitch and moan the entire time. Something about cleaning just got him so bored.

Sans knew very well how much his brother loathed cleaning and saw through his little game of 'What can I do that's easy and _not cleaning_?', but The Magnificent Sans _loved_ games... and he _also_ enjoyed making the rules.  
"Well, before we worry about plates and sinks, we worry about getting this mess all cleaned up. Well, you get to worry about cleaning everything up." He gave a shrug as he turned to move to the counter next to the sink, gripping the edge to give himself some balance to pull up and turn to sit on it, giving his brother a daring, devilish smile before he tugged his flour-covered shirt off and slowly dropped it off the counter. With an increasingly lecherous smirk, he leaned back on his hands with a look on his face that promised one hell of a good time. "  
That means me, too." He held out an arm, waiting for him to comply as he lifted his brows and spoke in a slightly deeper tone. "And chop, chop, this pasta doesn't take that long to cook."

He saw how quickly his brother saw through his suggestion, and picked more at the doughy flour on his hands, trying not to grumble. But when he was told he'd be doing everything, he huffed to himself before he caught that smirk his sibling was throwing at him, then stripped his shirt off and just seemed to get more and more tantalizing. The deeper tone and command had him raise his brows at the other monster, looking slightly affronted and wide-eyed at the entire thing, looking around as if trying to see who was being spoken to, but even as he was shivering just a bit from the implications he was picking up on.  
'oh you mean _me_ ,' Papyrus said, turning back to look at him with a tilt of his head, 'i dunno bro, i mean i'm good at makin' the messes, cleanin' them up is more your forte, isn't it?' he asked, though was already moving closer to take hold of that out-held arm, running his fingers along the curves of his radius and ulna, 'i might jus make it worse. then what'll we do?' he reached over and took a cloth off the back of the sink, letting the water run over it before he put the warm cloth to his inner elbow, working in soft circles. 'like this?' he queried, trying to get up a lot of the flour and starting to pick at the dough stuck in joints.

"Why do you _think_ it's my forte, Papy? Because I'm always doing it. Practice makes perfect, remember?" Those bright blue orbs watched as he washed away the dried bits of flour paste, making that brighter white shine through again. His gaze flicked up to his brother, taking in how close he was and... that determined look as he concentrated on the task at hand... He took a deep breath and looked down at his lap, his earlier bravado melting as he felt his soul fluttering with all of those wonderful feelings that sprang up when his brother was so close.  
"S-sorry, Papy, I um... I-I can clean up if you want. I know you don't, um..." His gaze flickered up to that face again before turning bright blue in embarrassment.  
This wasn't his Wolfy. His pet. This was his _brother_. His... his lover. "I know y-you don't like doing it. And... like you said, It's my forte." He turned to look at the wall, feeling his face completely heating up from the sudden shyness from trying to play his games with his... his Papy!

Papyrus stopped up a moment, a little confused on what had changed his brother's mind. He looked at the very shoddy job he'd been doing of trying to wipe up the floury paste and dough bits, which had actually just made more of a mess on the floor, to be honest. He felt a bit embarrassed about how crap a job he'd did, if he was being honest, and wrung the cloth between his own fingers before he realized it just made more mess, the white-colored water dripping down his arms and to the floor as well.  
'shit! sorry,' he tossed it in the sink, looking at his further-mussed hands and the drops of watery dough on the floor, flushing as he looked away. Great, not only had he barely helped, he'd made it - _worse_ -, and still Sans would have to clean it up. Papyrus mumbled another apology and went to clean his arms in the sink, brows furrowed as he tried to not feel worse. He'd helped with dinner, that... that was a start. Right? He wasn't just... foisting everything off on his little brother, he could still try to help... with some things, he thought, looking down at the messy floor again. Leaning with his palms to the sink, he pushed his now-clean brow into his hoodie sleeve, trying to not dwell on how much he'd fucked up after having done okay with helping.  
'sorry, i'll... i can do dishes,' he mumbled, not looking at Sans.

He peered over as his brother got quiet, having expected something like a sound of relief, but what he saw looked nothing like he'd expected. "P-Papy?" He slid off the counter and moved to his brother's side to wrap his arms around him. "No! Papy! You were doing fine! I'm sorry, I just..." He felt his soul throb as he squeezed his big skele even tighter, burying his face into his ribs as he started trying to talk in a high pitch that was heavily muffled by the fabric of the hoodie. It took him a moment to realize it, but after a few moments he pulled his head back and took a deep breath.  
"I just got really shy, I'm sorry! I just... didn't want to _make_ you do something you don't like. I really didn't mean to make you feel bad, Papy." He wiggled between his brother's arms and hopped up to wrap his arms around his neck to give him a tight hug. "I love you so much, Papy! I don't ever wanna make you feel bad!"

He was m ore shocked than anything at the sudden burst of apologies form the other, shaking his head a bit before flushing with warm embarrassment. 'n-no i just made more of a mess,' he said, 'didn't mean to make it harder on ya, Sans. i love you too bro, but... i just made it worse, and i'm sorry for that. i just...' he paused to grind his teeth together a bit, in thought, one arm moving to hug around those smaller shoulders, 'i wanted to help more, y'know. instead i just kinda...' he waved his hand at the mess, 'but... i'll still try ta help. just... maybe not as much as i think i should.' Papyrus hugged his sweet brother a bit longer, then grinned, trying to ignore the still bothersome worry he wouldn't ever be able to do enough to be half as amazing as Sans, but... he could maybe try. 'so, ill get plates and stuff and clean up after, yeah?'

"Papyyy, you _did_ help!" He gave his brother one last snug with his arms before letting go as the timer went off behind him, turning to move to the stove and turn it off, those bright eyes going starry at the sight of those puffed up, cheesy pieces of heaven. "They look so good, Papy! Let's wash up and get the table set. I'll save cleaning the kitchen for after dinner." He grabbed his oven mitts and lifted the hot pot to take over to the sink and drain a bit before removing them to put in a serving bowl, waiting until Papy was taking the dishes to the table to look at the food with a frown.  
_I'm such an idiot. I'm so bad at this. I try to be sexy, but... ugh... I have no idea what I'm doing._ He realized he'd been staring at the pasta like it had personally offended him and quickly picked up the pasta and put on his bright smile as he took it to the table, setting it right in the middle before going to get himself a glass of milk. It was already half-drained by the time he got to his seat, letting it hit the table with a soft click as he sat down and started serving the food.

'yeah, okay,' he said, trying to sound like he meant it. But he'd still screwed up, there wasn't any use trying to deny it. He went off to do what he probably couldn't mess up, getting the plates and such set up for dinner. Papyrus watched his brother serve the pasta, and they did look really good. And he'd made most of them, so here was proof he could really help out more than he caused any problems. He gave Sans a real smile, giving the tortellini time to cool a little more as he gazed at the other skeleton. 'hey, you uh...' he toyed with his fork a bit, one of the bites of cheese pasta stuck to the end, 'you... think maybe you'd wanna sleep in the same bed tonight? or... uh... if not that's okay,' he added after a sec, putting the food in his mouth before he said anything stupid.  
_oh stars, i made these?!_ Papyrus didn't say much else as he finished up his plate, looking at Sans with a laugh. 'fuck, i... guess i'm not too useless in the kitchen, then, if i can help make somethin' this good,' he said, eyeing the serving bowl before shifting up to get a dozen or so more of the little pasta crowns. 'so... i'll still do dishes, if you want,' he added, working at the last couple on his plate.

The temperature in the room rose several degrees when that little skele's face lit up. He'd done so many ridiculously sexy things with Papy, why was he getting so shy over such domestic questions? He lifted that shy gaze up to his brother's face, still bright blue as he fidgeted with one of the tortellini on his plate. "I, um... y-yeah. That would, um..." He looked down at the table and the bowl of pasta, then seemed to notice how far away he felt from his brother on just the other side of the table. He picked up his plate and walked around to take up the seat right next to Papy, scooting it a little closer before turning his face up with that bright smile.  
"That would make me _super_ happy. Could we... maybe... _always_ sleep in the same bed? I mean... maybe not when the other two are here, but... you know... when it's just us?" He couldn't help but feel nervous over how bad he was tripping over his words, not feeling like he had a clue on how to explain himself.

Even though his plate was emptied and he didn't think he should have any more, Papyrus stayed put, folding his arms on the table to rest his head against them. 'yeah, we can do that, bro,' he said in a damn-near dreamy tone, though he flushed a bit himself, 'i'd like that so much.' His sockets hooded slightly, watching nothing when he wasn't gazing at Sans, just... happy. He waited until Sans had finished his plate before leaning back to get up, stretching his back and arms. 'fuuuck, i'm gonna sleep like a rock after all this,' he commented, letting his arms drop as he pushed up using the table, starting to pick up the empty dinner plates.

Sans wasn't shy about showing his appreciation of the good food, groaning happily over how good it was. "Papy! These are delicious!" He popped another into his mouth with a happy whimper and it wasn't long before he'd cleaned his plate, patting at the belly that formed before slumping down and looking at his chubby, protruding belly. With an amused grin he pushed his belly out until it was big and round and turned his head to look at Papyrus, trying his best not to grin like an idiot. "Oh my god, dude. Bro. I think... I think I'm having your baby." He looked down at the puffed up belly lovingly before stroking over it with both hands. "I'm naming him Fred. Or Frida if it's a girl." Those eyes lit up with stars again as he looked aver at his brother. "Oh man, are they gonna call you Pappy?"

Papyrus choked a laugh as he looked at that chubby little ectotum that his brother was rubbing, chuckling at the comment. 'i dunno bro, and why those names?' he made sure to have a good hold of the dishes before moving away, still calling back. 'you'd be a real good mom tho, bro,' he said, moving to get the sink started up, though he started scrubbing before it was really even full. He hoped he wasn't messing up already, though there wasn't any food left on the plates, aside from little crumbs and stuff. So Papyrus went to task and did his best to make sure they were clean, even though he just wanted to drop everything and groan about how goddamn boring it was already. A glance at the mess from making dinner had him returning to cleaning, wanting to at least help somehow. Even if it was boring as fuck. 'hey, so since there's a bed free, the kid could have that, too. no couch sleeping babies.'

"I dunno, I think they're cute... I mean, what would you name them?" His face lit up at the comment about being a good mom and he gave his belly a few loving pats before letting it deflate back to it much smaller, but still especially cute chubby form. He let his whole body stretch as he walked over to help clean up the mess, quickly getting to work scrubbing down the counters and... the walls behind them. ...and _How did it even get on the cabinets?!_ He tipped his head to the side before reaching up to scrub it clean, his attention turning to Papy as he spoke up again, that smile seeming to brighten the whole room. "Oh my god, does that mean I get to paint your room a really pretty nursery color?! Oh, oh! I could paint a whole space scene! With glowing stars on the walls and ceiling and everything! It'd be so cuuute, Papyyyy!" He wasn't sure when he'd gotten close enough to his brother to grab his sleeve, but now he was shaking it excitedly as the thoughts of what he could do to that poor room filled his mind.

'whoa why - _my_ \- room? what's wrong with using yers?' he asked with a laugh, draining the sink and starting to rinse everything, 'i mean yours is already neater and has a lot more room for stuff.' Papyrus shrugged as he put aside some of the stuff to dry, rinsing more. 'not like we gotta worry about it anyhow, bro.' He shivered as a nasty little whisper hissed in his head, and he fought it back down before making sure he didn't drop anything as he finished with dishes, tossing a towel over everything after they were sitting almost neatly on the cleanest of the counters. 'well, if we're gonna be sleeping in the same bed, can i still sleep in? you know i'm nowhere near as big a morning monster as you, Sans. i can hardly get up anyway, let alone before the asscrack of dawn.'

"Uh, _nothing's_ wrong with mine, that's the point. Your room would be getting a facelift either way, 'cause I am not sleeping in that filth dungeon every night without giving it a thorough cleaning." He stuck out his tongue and leaned against the counter to watch his bro finish the dishes, getting a dreamy look on his face before he was called back to conversation. "Hmmmm... I guess so. But not too much. We still need to get to work on time, you know. And that's way easier when you don't get up just five minutes before it's time to leave." He scooted closer to Papyrus until their hips were touching, the gentle contact making his face burn softly like a smoldering blue fire.  
"We... we're really doing this..." He stared at the drying dishes, getting lost in his thoughts for a moment before smiling up at his brother. His lover. His best friend. "Being... _together_ , I mean... I still can't hardly believe it. Just a couple of weeks ago I was going to bed alone every night and now... every night..." He turned his face away as he felt tears welling up in the corners and his voice became a bit choked as the happiness became nearly unbearable. "I'll never feel so alone again..."

'hey,' he started, squatting down and wrapping his arms around that teary little skele, 'yeah, we are,' he murmured, nuzzling into the embrace, hugging Sans in closer, as close as he'd always wished to for years. That he'd felt so bad about wishing for, but so very goddamn happy that he could. 'i'm sorry it took so much bullshit to... get us here. but... we have now, and forever, and i'm not letting go of that.' Papyrus snugged him in more, pushing a kiss to the side of his skull before leaning back on his heels, looking over that blue-tinged face and wiping it off with one of his hoodie sleeves. 'no more lonely nights for either of us, bro. c'mon, that bed's callin' and i'd love to have a date with you on it.'

He sniffed as his brother held him close, that smile warm as the sun as he turned to wrap his arms around his neck, those words making every bone in his body feel fuzzy. He continued to cling when Papy leaned back, squeezing his arms tighter to pull himself up so he could wrap those soft thighs around his lanky body, holding on tight as he smiled at his brother and opened his mouth to respond about going to bed until his last words caught up to him and he felt himself getting flustered all over again. "A d-d-date... with me..." He let out a distressed little whine before burying his face in that soft orange hoodie. He knew what his brother had meant, but just the thought of an actual date with his Papy... His voice was muffled in the fabric again, though he didn't lean out to make himself heard this time, instead letting out a soft huff before he looked up at his Papy with that soft, sleepy smile. "Yeah, let's go to bed... honeybutt." He hid his face in one of those broad shoulders as he giggled about how dumb he sounded. Why in the world did his brother even like him?

Papyrus petted along the back of that skull as he struggled to get up just a bit, mostly from the angle and not having anything to balance with, but once he was up, he hugged that clinging little skele on snug and start humming for him as he carried Sans up the stairs. That tune his Master was so fond of, would always hum over and over, and he was never tired of it. He hoped his brother liked it, too, he actually would have to make himself stop humming it if he didn't enjoy the lilting sounds. 'so take it we're using... which room?' he asked, already edging towards that cleaner one, since his brother had called his a filth dungeon. He just liked how lived in it was, that was all! He wasn't filthy.  
Papyrus nudged the door open and plopped down on that bed, Sans in his lap. He released him only enough to tug his hoodie off, leaving just the tanktop, his soul glowing in bright happiness through his ribs as he scooted, moving the blankets about to make room for the both of them, then laying in on his side, his body making a curl of protective warmth for the smaller monster to nestle down in. 'i'm gonna love sleeping with you every night,' he said softly against his brother's skull, kissing it again, 'i missed it so much.' He ran a hand along Sans again, his voice quieter. 'we can do a date friday, if ya want. then we'll have a weekend with our boyfriends.'

When his brother sat down and loosened his grip, Sans was quick to wriggle out of those comforting arms, moving as fast as he could to strip out of those sweatpants and get some sleep shorts and a t-shirt on before claiming his spot on the bed. "See? Isn't it so much nicer sleeping in a nice clean bed? With _clean sheets_?" He stuck his tongue out teasingly before settling down and curling into that tall figure, marveling at how natural it felt. Why had they ever _stopped_ doing this? "I missed it, too, Papy. So very, very much." He let out a long sigh and let his body start to relax, feeling that sweet siren call of sleep before his brother mentioned a date _again_.  
The noise he made was reminiscent of a tea kettle going off, though he was quick to try and hide the panicked squeal in his brother's broad shoulder. Thankful that Papy had finally removed his hoodie, he started to quietly mumble into the other's ribcage, his whole body wiggling nervously against him. "Wh-wh-what kind of... d-date are we going to go on? 'Cause I've... never, you know... b-been on one... like, a real _date_ date, you know? I mean we've been to the bar and got drunk together, but I don't think that really counted as a _date_ date, and then there was this weekend where me and Wolfy... um, ...n-nevermind. I don't think that really counted as a _date_ date, either. Oh my stars, I've never taken my boyfriend out on a _date_ date! I'm a terrible boyfriend! I didn't even think about it! Uuuuugh, why do I have to keep getting so distracted by _sex_?!" By the end of his little ramble, he was clenching against his brother's ribs and pushing himself closer with a distressed little whine building back up.

Hugging at that noisy little shy skele, he shrugged lightly, sockets already drooped shut. 'shhh its okay bro. i don't think he minds, an tell ya the truth most anythin can be a date,' Papyrus mumbled, already half dozing by the time he had tried to reassure his brother. Though the distress wasn't letting him drift off completely, he wasn't gonna let his baby bro down. 'it'll be a surprise tho. not tell'n. as fer distracted, well, heh... you did just find out about it, and yer enjoy'n yerself. no harm innit,' he added as he gave that spine a gentle pat, 'an got plenty a time ta have more, yeah? don't worry so much, mm'kay?'

The shushing and the comforting hand had him calming back down in no time, letting his body settle down against his brother as he let out a soft sigh and nodded. "You're right." He wiggled in closer and tugged the blankets more snugly around his shoulders before speaking again, this time with that telltale sound of fatigue. "I love you, Papy... I can't wait to see what kind of date you have planned for me... goodnight..." The last word was all but breathed as he finally drifted off into the darkness.


	37. A Tired Mind

It was only a couple of hours later when he awoke with a start, those sockets wide and blank as he stared straight ahead, feeling a slight sheen of sweat on his brow with his soul racing and twisting with disgust. The light of his magic washed over the figure in front of him in the darkness and he pushed back, startled for only a moment before he remembered it was his Papy. What had he been dreaming about? Carefully he extracted himself from those loving arms to sit on the edge of the bed, his skull in his palms as he tried to remember what had him feeling so squeamish and... violated. Ugh, what was this feeling of...nausea?  
He could feel his face turning green before he got off the bed with a sense of urgency and all but ran for the bathroom, closing the door quietly before he threw up a heaping helping of excess magic into the sink, continuing to gag after it was out, coughing up a bit more that made him shudder. He spit out what was left in his mouth before turning on the sink, filling the cup beside it to gargle and wash it away more thoroughly.  
_What the hell was that?!_  
It wasn't the first time he'd woken up from a bad dream with the same feeling, but this was certainly the first time it had made him feel _this_ sick. Once he was certain it was over, he walked back to the bedroom, hesitating near the door finally moving back in to reclaim his spot and try to go back to sleep... but it was useless and morning rolled around all too quickly. With a sigh he rolled over, turning off his alarm after the first beep so it didn't wake Papy. He lay there watching his brother for a few more minutes before smiling and leaning in to kiss his brow.  
"Good morning, Papy..." He spoke quietly enough to not wake him, then slipped out from the bed to head downstairs and get breakfast started.

Some part of him missed his brother's presence for those few minutes he was away, but when he returned, Papyrus was just snuggling him in more, as if determined to make up for the time away. He slept just fine as he hugged the little skeleton, nuzzling against his shoulder and neck. When he did disappear again, Papyrus gave a soft noise, but didn't wake up. Instead he shifted onto his back, arm over his sockets as he continued his nigh-dreamless slumber.  
He woke up with a silent gasp awhile later, shivering as he realized he'd rolled out of the blanket somehow, and shifted himself back into the warmth. He was still awake, though, and part of him started nagging about making his little brother go through all the trouble of getting ready and making breakfast while he dozed. He rebuffed the thoughts with reminders that Sans had agreed to give him more time in bed, after all. The lanky skeleton wasn't as much a morning monster as his little brother was.  
He managed a few more minutes before he heard Sans calling up, his first attempts at getting him to get out of bed. So instead of making him wait and going to more drastic measures, he arched up and stretched with several popping joints, groaning. 'comin,' he called back, still yawning as he hauled himself out of bed and stumbled towards his own room to get clothes. He figured a quick shower would help get him awake enough, and he was down for breakfast as he was pulling another of his orange hoodies on, but still yawning. 'stars, i hate mornings, Sans,' he commented, still looking a little bleary around the sockets.

He stared at the ceiling with wide sockets as he heard the shower come on not long after calling for Papy. He was actually _getting up_... without him even having to call up twice? Those bright blue eyes went starry and he quickly worked to finish the french toast before his brother got down there. He set the table and got out a bottle of honey for Papy, setting it next to his plate before taking his spot and waiting for the other to join him, his face lighting up even more at the sight of his freshly cleaned brother. "Good morning, Papy! I made French Toast! I added a bit of cinnamon to the egg mixture to see if it changed the flavor, so let me know if you like it or not, okay?" His face flushed with a sense of pride, even as his brother complained about the time of day. At least he was already trying so hard. His soul gave a little pulsing flare as it swelled with affection, letting it linger before calming himself down enough to get to work eating his breakfast, savoring that deliciously eggy flavor.

Nodding dozily, he went over to the table and sat down with a soft grunt. He really wanted to just crawl back in bed for another hour or five. Making sure to give it a taste before dousing the toast in honey, he nodded in appreciation. 'its good bro,' he said in that tired mumble he always had this early, trying to rouse himself but just barely working through with the scant energy he had right now. He nodded a bit more before adding honey to his breakfast, and really it was delicious, but uuugh what time was it? Too early, too early, always too damn early.  
But if it made Sans happy, he'd try to get up without as much hassle... even if he ended up napping at work to make up for it. He finished his plate and looked over at the little skele, a smile on his face. Stars, he was a glowing ball of sunshine in his life, that was for sure. He could probably handle getting up without too much fuss if Sans kept being so happy about it. 'think Alphys'll come up and see how you are? first time inna while you've not seen her for over a week.'

"I hope so! I think I might ask to do some extra training since I was off for so long. I need to get back into tip-top shape!" He flexed his arms with that sunshine grin aimed at his brother. "With all the, erm... practice with magical control I've had over the week..." He looked off to the side with an amused blush crossing his cheeks. "...I'm kind of curious to see if my style will change. I mean, I've kind of changed a lot over the past couple weeks. For the better, I think... I hope... it doesn't weird anybody out too much. I kind of feel like... people might judge me for not being the 'good boy' I was before. I... don't think I changed _that_ much, but... I just wonder how people will handle it." He toyed with the last bite of his toast before popping it into his mouth and waiting for his brother to finish before grabbing both plates and taking them to the kitchen, but stopping as he put them in the sink to turn back to the table. "Hey, Papy? Could you do the dishes for me while I go take a shower? I'd really appreciate it!" Without giving him a chance to answer, he walked over to plant a kiss on his Papy's cheekbone before heading upstairs to finally clean himself off properly. He didn't want to show up on his first day back looking dirty.

'eh, long as you're still doin' your job, shouldn't matter what others think,' he said, then sighed as he was kissed after being shouldered with the task. _well it's the least i can do with him actually making breakfast all the time_ he thought, getting up as the little skele was heading to the bathroom. He did just what he had the night before, washed everything, drained the sink, rinsed, and put them on the counter with a towel over everything before he let himself groan in boredom. Uuugh, how did his brother - _stand_ \- doing this all the time?! Making sure to dry his hands all the way, Papyrus shuffled over to lean on the couch, trying not to doze off while waiting. Even if it was just sitting down for a minute or two, he felt like he'd doze off pretty handily right now. Maybe he should've tried another ten minutes sleep earlier...

Steam filled the bathroom as he stood in front of the mirror, looking at his neck, wondering if he should still keep it bandaged. It looked much cleaner and like it was on its way to healing... but ugh, what would people _think_? He whimpered as he was wracked with indecision. With a huff he left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his body and headed to his room to get dressed, making quick work of the task and tying his bandana a little more tight around his neck. He paused at the door to his room, looking at the jacket hanging on the end of the bed... indecision. _You know what? Fuck it. This is who I am and people can deal with it._ He grabbed the sleeveless jacket and pulled it on as he headed downstairs, smirking at his dozy looking brother as he walked over to pull his boots on, then turned to grab the front of his brother's hoodie, pulling him down into a good morning kiss. "Try not to sleep _all_ day at your post, okay?" With a giggle, he headed outside, taking in the crisp air with a sigh of satisfaction. "Wowzers, it's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Even a sweet little kiss couldn't wake him from his early morning stupor, and he followed along like a lame dog, nodding quiet and lazy, as if nothing had changed. Stars he could never get used to early mornings, no matter how he tried. Everything was the same as it always was, just a little bit too early for his tastes. Papyrus did at least keep up with his little brother, and when they reached his guard station, he was more than happy to plop down in the seat after knocking the snow off. 'i'll do my best,' he yawned, unconvinced that he could even keep his sockets open until Sans would be out of sight, 'can't promise to much though,' he added with a droopy look, pretty much halfway unconscious already. He really didn't _want_ to let Sans down, but wow he was dozy and it was just on the edge of comfortable in this seat. The cold didn't help him much, even if it would make his naps a bit unpleasant. But overall he couldn't complain about his naps being less than perfect. 'gonna do a big sweep or jus normal stuff?'

"Probably gonna make sure nothing got destroyed while I was gone. If you want something done right, you just gotta do it yourself sometimes. That usually goes for the puzzles and stations. I have a feeling I'm going to have to scold someone for being lazy while I was away." He gave an exasperated sigh before beginning to clean the snow off of the counter of his brother's post until it was mostly clean. "If Alphys wants to do some extra training today I'll text you, alright?" He moved closer to the post, peering around to make sure no-one was around before reaching over to grab that orange hoodie, pulling himself over enough to steal one more skeletal kiss. "Have a good day, Papy! I love you!" He dropped to the ground again and took off for his own station to get it in order before checking up on everything else, making sure to stop and wave back at his brother before he got too far off.

'mmhmm,' Papyrus said, not even half conscious, nodding without answering otherwise. It made it easier to have that kiss stolen, and he flushed as he too looked around to make sure no one had noticed after the fact. 'love you too bro,' he managed before the little skele was out of range, waving back before drooping onto is station again. Arms folded, he groaned and tried reading stuff, but that didnt really help. Getting out his phone, he smirked at a message form his Master, and sent another back. He managed to stay awake another twenty minutes like that, then just dozed off mid-text. He caught maybe an our of sleep before a heavy hand slammed down on his countertop.  
"PAPYRUS!"  
'fuck, Alphys, you keep roar'n like that an everyone in the Underground'll hear ya,' he muttered, scooping his phone up and trying to make himself somewhat presentable in the space of five seconds. 'what?'  
"Don't what me, lazy! You keep them sockets open or I'll see about getting you a pay dock fer shirking duty!"  
'wow, cold really gets you heated up, Alphys. maybe try a scarf or somethin. anyhow Sans is out on his routes so if yer look'n for him, have at it. as you can see, i'm real busy here.'  
The scarred lizard captain snorted at him, pushing off and starting down the path to look for the younger of the skeleton siblings. When she did find him, she paused a moment,as if to make sure it really was him.

Sans had made his way down to the puzzles and they were just a _mess_! He'd been at it for the past few hours, huffing and puffing as he adjusted the bigger pieces that had moved form the snow piling up on them. The hard work had him sweating after a while and tugging at the scarf that was tied too tight around his neck, loosening it up since he was alone and figured he would be for the rest of the day. _Hell, what time is it?_ He slipped his phone out and opened a message from his boyfriend, his face going bright at the adorable picture. With a giggle he started typing out a text, but something caught his eye and he looked up to find his _Captain_ watching him grin like an idiot and play on his phone. He quickly hid the evidence of his misdeeds in his pocket and gave her a salute.   
"C-Captain! I wasn't sure when you'd be making it! I was just trying to get my puzzles back in order. Too long without me and they completely fall apart."

So it really was him, the new outfit didn't look bad on him, but damn was it a surprise for her. Alphys waved away the salute, nodding with a slight, toothy grin at his comment on it. "Yeah, you take a week off to have a surprise heat and everythin falls to shit, Sans. Gotta watch that!" she sounded a lot more jovial than with his brother, who had a long history of slacking. She could forgive him texting a bit, especially since even with one eye she could see where he'd made plenty of progress already. "So, you gonna tell me about that - _incident_ \- over the weekend? Had to calm a few hysterical monsters after that lil stunt, kiddo!"

"Heh, s-sorry. Didn't expect it to come out of nowhere, but appaaarently it can be triggered if your boyfriend's super hot." He rubbed the back of his head as he grinned, wondering if he'd be reprimanded for being so... unprofessional. "I-I mean, uh... wh-what would you wanna know? It was, um... j-just a game with... the super hot boyfriend I mentioned before. I didn't think anyone was around when I grabbed him, I'm really sorry for alarming anybody!"

"Ohhho no, squirt, you're not getting away with just that," Alphys moved in closer, prodding his chest with a clawed finger, "took me well over an hour to convince them they weren't gonna get snatched up too!" She looked around, arms folded, then leveled that curious gaze back down on the much smaller skele. "Out with it, you and that super hot boyfriend ah yers can spare me some details about yer lil game. Especially if you're gonna - _keep_ \- playing it and making me have to talk other monsters down from screaming for Guards patrolling the streets all hours of the night. They tend ta go a lil overboard when anythin happens around here, y'know." Alphys grinned more, her heavy tail thudding in the snow behind her.

"Sorry! I won't do anything that, um... p-public again, I swear!" He'd have to find a way to work around that for other fun stuff... and hope no-one reported them for using the abandoned cabin out back. "But, well... Wolfy, my boyfriend, he mentions having this fantasy about being kidnapped and made helpless, and the moment I heard about it I was coming up with all kinds of scenarios to play out aaaand, well... it all went according to plan." He gave her a huge, almost smug little grin as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying so hard not to chuckle or buckle under the pressure of sharing something so... intimate.

The blunt answer had her face drop in a bit of shock for a beat, then she was right there grinning with him, laughing from deep in her belly and shaking from how hard she was chortling. "Oh fuck'n stars Sans! I did - _not_ \- imagine you'd be so damn kinky!" She was caught up in laughter for a few more minutes before wiping a tear form her eye, sighing and waving a hand at her face. "Haaaa~ well. I'm gonna have ta say you'll have to keep those kinda activities in private, lil guy. Even if uh... Wolfy?" Alphys paused a moment, scratching her head, "report said skeleton. Only skeletons I know are you an yer brother, guess maybe he'd from like... the Capitol or somethin? Can't keep track of this shit."

"Yeah, that's why we only really get to visit on the weekends. It sucks not getting to see him more often, but it can't be helped. Anyways, I was wanting to ask you if you'd be up for a bit of, um... extra training? I feel like I need to put in a bit of extra work to get caught up with everyone. I'll never get into the guard if I don't stay in tip top shape, right?" He shot her a playful little wink before relaxing... actually _relaxing_ in front of the Captain. It felt so different, but... nice. Like they could be... friends.

"Ha, you've got... well, I'd say guts but uh," she waved a hand to indicate his belly area, "either way. We'll see about getting somethin set up, eh kiddo? You've been doin good work out here, the dogs tell me you're always up an about! So lemme see what all I got free in my schedule for that and I'll set up some training days. You keep it up and we'll get you set in armor in no time!" Clapping a heavy hand on his shoulder, she gave him another wave before a full-body siver had her grimace. "Gotta get - _outta_ \- here 'fore I get frostbite. I'll let you know, Sans!" Alphys waved again and hurried off, eager to be on her way out of Snowdin and back to the warmth of Hotland. Hell, even Waterfall was more agreeable to her!

"You know, you _could_ dress a little more warmly when you know you're heading out here. I'd offer you my jacket, but uh, I think it might be even more ripped than you are." He chuckled and waved her off before getting back to work. After a few more hours his puzzles were mostly back in working order and he headed down the road to make sure the other posts were looking presentable as well. By the time he was done making his rounds, it was time to head home, so he walked himself back to Papy's post with a grin. As he came near, he slipped back towards the woods and started sneaking around as quietly as he could, though the terrain did not work in his favor. Once he got behind his bro, he broke into a run and pounced on his back from behind. "Papyyyy~!"

Even if he'd just walked up, Papyrus was conked totally out. It took the total weight and sound of his brother pouncing him to rouse the dozy skeleton, and even then he just groaned and peeked a socket open up towards the other monster. 'oh hey bro,' he murmured, somehow sinking more into his dozy state before yawning and starting a languid stretching, cracking his joints and shifting up into a seating, still carrying his sibling on his back, 'that time already?'

"Yep! I got to talk to Alphys and we'll be scheduling some extra training sometime soon." He squeezed his arms around the other's neck, not showing any signs of letting go as he snuggled his brother. "It felt so good getting out of the house and actually _working_. Not that I didn't, y'know, enjoy being ravaged for like, a week straight, but I just felt so much more... _accomplished_ today, you know?" He pulled up and nuzzled his face into Papy's neck, breathing in his scent and simply enjoying that bit of affectionate bone on bone contact. "You want anything in particular for dinner tonight? I kind of want something... _cheesy_. Like... _super_ cheesy."

'hnmmm kay,' he murmured, only half listening in his tired state. Even being snuggled wasn't helping much, though he did lean into it with a comforted noise. Papyrus hummed a soft noise as he was nuzzled, feeling quite content, even as he just picked them up and started walking home. His sockets were half-shut most of the walk, acting as a dozy pony for his brother. 'mhm whatever ya want, bro,' he said, not really feeling like thinking much right now. He'd woken up a bit more by the time they reached the house, and cracked his neck as he opened the door. 'mmm burritos can have lotsa cheese, quesadillas too. could go fer that.'

"Oh my stars, Papy, burritos sound so freakin' good right now!" He'd bounced and snuggled on him the whole way home, not even noticing the looks people were giving them. He just didn't know how cute he looked riding on his brother's back like he used to do all the time back when he was in stripes. "Oh hey, you wanna, like... watch a movie while we eat or somethin'? Or just tv or, you know, whatever." He finally slid off the back of that tall figure and turned to take his boots off at the door and headed straight for the kitchen to start grabbing the ingredients. "Hey, you wanna help me cook again? That was super fun and this is a really easy one anyways, so it's good for learning. Just be careful not to burn the meat and you're golden." He pulled out some beans and got them soaking, then turned to head for the stairs. "I'm gonna go change out of my work clothes real quick. Be right back!"

'sure,' Papyrus replied in a soft yawn, rubbing his face as he was relieved of his sibling burden. He gave the couch a mighty long bit of consideration before forcing himself over to the kitchen, looking about at what his brother had gotten out before just dragging out whatever he could think of that would be useful. He made sure to get out cheese since Sans was really having a real jonesing for the stuff this week. He yawned and start the heat under a pan, not even sure if the meat would be seasoned first before being put in, so he turned it back off and focused on cutting vegetables instead. At least that he couldn't screw up too bad, chopping the lettuce up before he kinda of zoned out.  
In this state, the sound of a thump upstairs, sounding just a certain way, had him startle, sockets shooting wide open as he whirled in place, clutching the countertop in his hands. If he'd had skin, the knuckles would have been stark white, he was gripping so hard.  
He steadied himself after several lost breaths, calming down with a hand to his chest, clutching his hoodie as he did a mental chant he'd not done in quite awhile.  
Gulping as he finished it, he shook his head and, not so dozy anymore, started cutting the tomatoes. _nothings wrong, just your tired mind making shit up, calm down..._

Sans lit up when he saw that his brother was looking more awake as he got started on dinner, his soul pulsing noticeably in his chest. "Thank you for helping, Papy!" He grabbed a glass down from the cabinet and filled it with milk, which was guzzled down almost immediately. "Alright! Let's get this done!" He got to work washing and boiling the beans, getting the rice started, then seasoning the meat, making the whole thing look like some choreographed piece of interpretive dance. Since his brother had taken care of the vegetables, it felt like they were done in half the time it usually took Sans and felt like so much less effort. He rubbed at his chest, just over his soul as he felt that giddy fluttering and handed Papy the plates and utensils to get the table set, then got to work moving the food to serving dishes to set the table with. "Mmmm, this should have a lot of leftovers. Unless someone enjoys themselves a little too much." He gave Papy a look... but secretly knew he'd be gorging his tiny self until he couldn't walk.

He nodded without a word, still working on smoothing himself back out the rest of the way, setting up the table with a quiet nod, even though he hadn't really heard what Sans had just said to him. Papyrus rubbed his face with another groan of acknowledgement before he sat down. 'ugh, sorry ta say bro but might be i should sleep in just a bit more tomorrow mornin, dunno why i'm so damn tired. i slept fine but i just don't have any energy, man. like less than usual,' he said, starting to pick at a tortilla as his brother was setting up the first of his own burritos. He heaped in meat and lettuce, not feeling quite up for as much onion or bean today it seemed. 'must've been all the stress last week plus the uh... eventful weekend.'

"Hm... does that mean I shouldn't take advantage of you in your fragile state?" He looked across the table with a playfully kittenish grin on his face, but let it slip away in favor of filling himself with food. A happy groan rumbled in his chest as he chowed down, finishing his first one in just a minute, then went to grab another glass of milk before returning to the table. "This turned out so nice. I think our "eventful weekend" has me feeling completely starved. I guess I need to replenish all of that spent magic... and probably prepare for this weekend. A-and... Friday." With a blushing face he fixed up another burrito, spending a bit more time savoring the flavors before washing it down with a sip of milk.

'pfft, i dunno if i'd even be any fun in this state, bro,' he replied, stuffing his face with burrito at a much slower pace than his baby brother, then quirked a brow at him. Shrugging, hs finished his first one and was making a cheese and tomato one with just a bit of meat when he chuckled. 'yeah, i think you'll like what i had in mind for friday, just gotta get a few lil things straightened out first, and well, have it be friday, heh.' He didn't say much about it the thought of how much magic he'd expended over the weekend. Hell he'd expended a good bit himself, maybe gone a bit overboard, if his tiredness was anything to go by. 'i do really like the new sleep arrangement... really helps me out i'd say.'

His face lit up as his brother talked about his _plans_ for their date. He'd actually spent time to really think this out, hadn't he? Those big, bright blue eyes wavered a bit in his sockets before turning to happy little hearts. "Really? What... what's got you so tired then? Because honestly, you..." He paused, rubbing at his arm and looking guilty as he leaned back in his chair. "You kind of look how you _used_ to... back when we were younger. Are... you okay?" He watched Papyrus' face, trying to read what his big brother was thinking. Trying to figure out what was bothering so he could fix it.

'eh, prolly just everythin from last week, is all. i'll be okay once i get my magic back up too,' he said, though there was a hiccup in time between the question and response, though he tried to cover it up by working on a cheese and meat burrito, 'be alright once i get back ta normal.' _dont ask more right now... i'll be okay if you just drop it..._ he was glad that the thought didn't show as he was chewing, focused on is food while he tried to divert the conversation again. 'sides, now i got - _two_ \- energetic little monsters to try ta keep up with. so figure i should rest up all the more.'

"Well, with the way things are going, I'm sure it won't be long until it's two little and one tall." He gave his brother a playful little smile, letting him get away with the change in topic for now. Besides, taking the chance to think about... all three of his lovers... at once. Three lovers... three holes filled... He completely zoned out as he got lost in his lecherous thoughts, looking at the skele across the table like he wanted to eat him up right then and there.

'wow,' Papyrus said, his tone flat and surprised all at once, 'you are dreaming bro...' he was stopped up by the look on that hungry, horny little face, and he chuckled, rubbing his face with a snort. 'holy shit, Sans, you are really going right into just being super needy, ain'tcha?' He pushed up off the table, moving closer to wrap his arms around that bright-eyed skele, whispering to his ear, 'well, i know a way can get both of us ready fer bed without wearing me out while i wear you out, hm?' The lanky monster kissed his skull and took his plate over with him to clean up, since it seemed Sans was still very intent on digging into the meal. He washed the plate up as well as the dirty dishes that were waiting, then just turned and started upstairs, humming to himself. Not the soothing tune, but just humming to hum. He disappeared into the bedroom and went silent.


	38. Love Worn

A shiver ran down his spine at those whispered words and he gave him a confused whimper before quickly finishing his food so her could get the rest put up, watching the taller skele as he left and went upstairs. Once the dishes were washed, rinsed and set up to dry, he followed in his brother's steps and headed to the bedroom, feeling his face grow hot as he peeked around the door. "Soooo, Papy... what, um... what is it you were saying downstairs? About um..." He paused to swallow, hard enough to be heard. "... a-about wearing me out?"

Papyrus was already stretched out on the bed, mostly hidden by blankets, but seemed to have left his clothes piled in plain sight, on the floor, on purpose. He tipped his head on the pillow, shrugging. 'well, i can give it a shot,' he started, quiet and teasing, 'not sure you'd wanna get too worn out, but...' he trailed off, patting the bed encouragingly, 'can still have fun, right bro?'

He leaned in to see the pile, then the encouraging patting of the bed, feeling his body tremble in excitement as he moved further in and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking at his brother as he contemplated... then finally moved to remove his shirt, letting it drop to the ground as his face lit up in that sudden shyness. "I mean, if you're too tired, that's alright. I'm sorry if I really am, um... overly needy." He rubbed at his arm in uncertainty before looking down at his pants, then his brother's clothing. If there's one thing he knew, it was that Papy didn't do anything he _really_ didn't want to... so he slipped out of his pants and joined him in bed, cuddling up against him beneath the blankets and feeling his soul racing in his chest.

As that little body cuddled up to him, he pulled Sans in more, nudging soft kisses against his shoulder as he bundled him up under the blanket with him, fingers already working at his ribs and iliac crest. 'nah, you're just needy enough, Sans,' he murmured against the top of his scapula, resuming the heavy pattern of kisses. His hands didn't leave the little skeleton alone, rubbing at every bit of exposed bone before nudging his teeth up against the curve of a cervical vertebrae. Papyrus gave him softer kisses there as a hand was fondling the lower curves of his ribcage, slipping between the bone to tease the near-perfect insides. 'and b'sides... you know i love yer noises, baby bro.' He ran his fingertips up the notches in his spine, dragging and clicking before giving a firm pump at the column of bone, moving back down to his crest to tease along the front curves, 'so i'll enjoy the hell outta this too.'

Those soft kisses and sweet words already had him squirming a bit as he tried to simply relax and enjoy the feel of bone on bone. At the mention of his noises, he turned with a puffed out cheek and an unamused look on his face. "Oh hush. Your noises are awfully precious too you know? Espeeecially when you were under me that first time, _begging_ me to fuck you." His entire body warmed at the memory, mixed with the feel of his brother's hand pumping at his spine and teasing his most sensitive areas. "Even with so much of that night feeling fuzzy... I can remember _you_ sooo clearly." He pushed his tailbone back against the long skele behind him, playfully wiggling it on him before grabbing one of his hands to bring up to his mouth. "I love your noises... and your touch. And your smell. Your taste." With each statement he kissed a finger before lacing it with his hand and turning his body to face the other. His free hand gently cupped the long face in front of him as he smiled warmly, leaning up to let his mouth linger teasingly close to the other's. "But most of all... I just love you." His hand slipped further behind his skull and pulled him into a tender kiss, the hand laced with his giving it a gentle squeeze.

He gave a low chuckle at the comment about his own noises and begging, curling his fingers into the smaller ones laced with his own as he nudged more into the kiss, tracing a knuckle across that smooth little sternum in front of him. 'love you too,' he whispered against that sweet mouth, moving his hand to keep rubbing those spots that made his little brother gasp and squirm, 'everything about you Sans, just... fucking amazing... and so goddamn beautiful,' Papyrus kissed at his cheeks, rubbing their faces together in an adoring nuzzle before kissing down along his neck, 'and delicious...' he added in a smooth lick of that clavicle, his other hand still doing its damnedest to work along his lover's frame.  
He brought that hand laced to his up to kiss the back of it, sockets hooded shut, before reclaiming his hand to use in lovingly tormenting him. Ribs to tailbone, he toyed with those gorgeous white bones, wanting to get Sans singing that sweet, erotic song again. His fingers teased his sacrum holes, then went up to the joins of his ribs to his spine, then back down to his iliac crests before going back to his coccyx. The loop repeated, small variations in touch and pressure and the whole time, Papyrus was kissing at his neck and mouth, never letting up a moment on giving him all the attention he'd wanted to for years. The loving touches he'd felt ashamed of imagining. 'love you so much, Sans,' he said in a hushed breath, caressing his sternum before giving his spine several firm, slow pumpings, then resting his hands on the upper curves of his hipbones, nibbling at the side of his neck, 'want to make you feel so good, bro... all the time...'

Sans was completely lost in the feel of those touches, his face glowing a solid blue at all the little praises mixed with those sweet touches and his adoring brother got exactly what he wanted. He squirmed and moaned and whimpered at the softer touches, his magic trying its damnedest to form between his legs, but the little skele was determined not to give in just yet. Then he heard those sweet words that made him melt every time and slowly his magic began to spread out, forming that soft body with an overly eager erection between his thighs. "P-Papyyy..." He gripped against those bared ribs in front of him, letting his fingers toy with them clumsily until he regained a bit of focus and started working them a little more methodically. "Y-you... you're doing a... d-damn good job of it right now." With a quiet whine he pulled himself over top of his brother and pushing his face into his neck to nibble at it hungrily. "I love you _so_ much, Papy. Just being like this with you... with everything that's happened in the past few weeks... this... this is the happiest I've ever been, Papy. And I wanna spend the rest of my life making you happy. Wolfy and Kitty, too. But when it's just me and you... I want to do everything I can to make sure you _know_ just how loved you are." He kissed along his shoulder before beginning to shift further down, kissing sweetly along his ribs and looking for those perfect places to return the teasing favors.

As that chubby belly showed up, his hands were rubbing broad caresses of the magic, and as he was straddled, he chuckled in-between the comments that just made his soul feel like melting. His fingers traced up that sweet form, all the loving touches he could give even as the smaller monster was kissing down him. 'c'mon bro, you're makin' it _hard_ ta focus,' he gasped, squirming a bit under his lover. Squishing into that blue ectoform, kneading before running his fingers up into his ribs, hooking and dragging the digits into those gaps in the bone. 'fuck,' he added when Sans found his most sensitive spot in those ribs, ectoform unable to be held back now, shivering as the pale orange magic sprung into place. Rather than get distracted by it, he let it encourage him, arcing his hips up into his brother's weight as he pulled him back up for another hungry kiss. 'fuckn love you,' he murmured, licking at those smooth teeth with a gentle rumble, and his fingers wrapped around that wet cock and he pumped it like he had that spine before, his voice low and rough, 'wanna get to wearing you out, baby bro?'

His hands were all over that warm body beneath him as soon as it formed, gripping and kneading everything he could as he continued to move down, licking his teeth hungrily before he was pulled up into the kiss, moaning shamelessly into it. "Papyyy... I... l-love you, tooo~!" He looked away after a few of those playful pumps, his hips trembling before he started thrusting into that increasingly slippery grip. "Mmmmm~!" He could feel his entire body shake after hearing his _brother_ speak to him like that, his gaze returning to Papyrus' with a look mixed with confusion and absolute hunger. It felt like a dream he'd never known he had was coming true. Like this was something he'd always wanted, but was too afraid to even think about it. And now... "Y-...yes, Papy." His voice sounded so small, so meek, so utterly submissive in his elder brother's wake. "Wh-what... do you want me to do?" He couldn't tear his gaze away from his Papy's, even leaning in with those desperate eyes begging his brother to take care of him like he always had, his eager thrusts giving away just how _badly_ he needed him right now.

Even with Sans thrusting, he kept that firm pace on his cock, giving a light squeeze as he held close to the base where it met the rest of his plush form. 'want you to enjoy yerself,' he said in a soft rumble, the hand not rubbing at him gripping that bubbly butt and nudging his hips into the motions. Papyrus looked up at the desperate blues with a slight grin, looking pleased with himself as he began to move his hand faster. 'want you to cum for me as many goddamn times as you can, bro,' he said with a hungry groan, fingers gripping him a little harder before he started a demanding pace on that shaft, the wet noises making him shiver under that little body. He didn't stop until his brother had come, then shifted to pull him up his chest until he could cradle that dripping cock on his tongue, lapping at the strings of cum still bubbling out of him. Looking up at that sweet, blushing face, he covered his length with a curled, undulating tongue, working him up for more.

His tongue was hanging from his mouth as he panted, his hips moving at an even pace as his brother's words rang in his skull. _'cum for me'_  
"Hnnnn... ohhhh, Papy..." His movement began to stutter, his hips moving in hard, twitching thrusts as he felt himself getting closer until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Pahaaaappyyyyy~!" His brother's name left his mouth in a cry of ecstasy as he came, that thick, blue-tinted magic covering that slim torso beneath him. His body slumped over as he finished, panting much more heavily than before and though he was already feeling a nice tingle of exhaustion, he still moved willingly at his brother's whim, not realizing exactly what he was doing until he felt that warm tongue on him. "Haaaah~! Fuck, Papy!" His body convulsed a bit with how hard he shivered before looking down at that face and oh sweet stars it was a wonder he didn't cum again just from the sight of the most beloved monster in his life between his legs and _Ohhhh sweet stars, he's licking up my cum. Why is it so hot?!_  
"Papy, you... s-stars this looks... it's just... so... _lewd_." The word sent a shiver down his spine and before he knew it, he was curling a hand behind that skull and encouraging his brother to take everything he wanted.

'mmhmm,' was all the other monster would say, taking that wet cock and starting to suckle on it as he lifted his head, pressing those hips in closer so he could take all of it, bobbing in a building rhythm, until he hilted the other in his mouth and began to hum. Hard. He held Sans in all the way and hummed, tongue curling around that hard shaft as he covered his brother in sensation, fingers gripping into the ectoform. He didn't breathe past what he needed to continue the humming stimulation, and stopped only to start moving his head again, opening up to have only the tip of that drooling cock resting on his tongue as he looked up at the other skele. As he let his eyelights gaze lovingly up at him before swallowing him whole, bobbing a few more times before starting up that full-covered humming again, this time not letting up until he had that little monster gripping and begging, until he tasted his release. Then he'd pull back, letting Sans see the mess he'd made, letting it drip out of his mouth and off his tongue.  
'c'mon bro,' he said in a husky whisper, grinning and scooting back enough, 'how about you fuck me fer real this time...' Papyrus shifted again, pushing his brother down on the bed between his legs, dragging one up more to show off that positively soaked pussy, a slight trail of orange following along from where he'd been laying moments ago, 'bet you're way better when yer not drunk.'

His head fell back in a silent scream as the vibrations rocked through him, both hands gripping that skull tight until he pulled back, making Sans gasp as his head finally dropped back down, lines of drool visible on his cheeks. He wiped them away with a blush and stared down into that adoring gaze, gasping again as he was taken whole, but this time he kept his eyes on that face. On what it was doing to him. "Paaaapyyyyy..." His voice shook as he felt that tight sensation through his body that let him know he was getting close, holding it off until he was buried in his brother's mouth, his hands holding him tight until he finished and let him fall back, the sight alone enough to keep him rock hard and wanting more, but those words... and then that absolutely beautiful view of those soft orange thighs spread before him.  
"Oh, Papy...." And dripping wet from the soaked cunt between them. "You want it _real bad_ , don't you?" Even before he was finished speaking, he was crawling over his brother's body, pulling himself up until they were face to face with a look of hunger that spoke volumes of his barely contained desire to completely ravage his brother. With a soft growl, he let his tongue slip out as he leaned in closer, licking a bit of that escaping cum from the side of his mouth while the other side was wiped clean with his thumb. He pressed the messy digit into Papyrus' mouth, making him lick it clean before he pulled it back out and replaced it with his tongue, moaning hungrily as he reached back with both hands and wrapped them around his thighs, the feel of that wet flesh soaking the bottom of his shaft making him feel a sense of urgency that had him burying himself to the hilt in one go, pressing himself as deep as he could as he bit down gently on his brother's tongue, holding the position for a few long seconds before finally releasing him. Hips hips moved slow and steady as he simply reveled in the feel of his brother's pussy wrapped around him, swallowing him whole and _Sweet stars, it feels like it's pulling me in for more!_ Those blue eyelights shifted into hearts as he released those soft thighs and leaned further over Papyrus' long body, his hands resting at the sides of his ribs as he continued his almost leisurely thrusts. "Y-you feel _amazing_ , Papy... I could do this for hours."

'you know it,' Papyrus murmured, pushing his mouth hard into the other after having finished cleaning up, hips canting up as that cock rubbed at him, almost a tease before it was bottoming out in him. The little bite had the older sibling pull back, pecking a kiss to Sans' mouth. 'no biting,' he whispered, almost teasing in itself as he rocked himself into the other's thrusts, and indeed he was clamping that snug tunnel around him in a way he knew would drive him crazy. He shivered and gasped as Sans continued, loving the way those hearted blue eyelights were looking at him, his breath starting to catch in time with the slow movements. 'heh, bet you could... but we're here ta wear you out, bro,' he started, sliding his hands around until they were cupping that rump, and he damn near shoved Sans in harder, grabbing around him with his thighs as he ground himself over that buried shaft, 'an slow an steady may be my usual thing, but you can do better than that, can'tcha?' Papyrus leaned in and claimed his mouth, tongues tangling together as he rocked the smaller monster into his pussy before leaning back again, looking the picture of lazy lewdness. 'an i'm not goin anywhere, Sans... so get as much as you want,' he added, legs shifting wider as he bucked his hips into Sans' with a chuckle, licking his mouth, 'though if you want... i could just hum you a lil... lullaby... til you don't have anymore ta give...' Papyrus chuckled, still arching himself on that cock and tightening his tunnel in practiced humps, 'cmon bro... gimme all ya got.'

A shy, but eager grin split his face as he gave his brother a playful look as he questioned his abilities. "You know it." He gave him a firm thrust, driving himself in deep as they kissed, moaning softly without biting him this time. When they separated, he sat up, wiping his mouth clean as those bright blue hearts sparkled down at his big brother and took in the look of his body sprawled out on the bed. "Fuckin' stars, Papy... have you _always_ been this sexy?" He let his hands slide up and over those soft hips as he pumped into him nice and slow, angling himself into a more comfortable position before he gripped his hips a little more tightly. "Ooooh, Papy... I'm going to _wreck_ you." Without another moment's hesitation he started bucking into that messy pussy at an unforgiving pace, his face lit up with a happy, hungry grin. "I don't wanna... hear you hum a lullaby, Papy, but... I _do_ wanna hear you sing!" He leaned further over that lanky body, angling to drive himself in deeper, while keeping up his pace with ease, the wet noises of that sweet, soaked pussy driving him nuts and making him go faster.

'yup,' he chuckled, licking his mouth again, just before that little monster picked up and started into him. ' _fuck_!' he moaned, arching into the thrusts and clamping down around him even as he was driving hard and fast, panting with his tongue lolling. Papyrus was already singing a dirty song for his brother, bucking as he came on that hard shaft after having been worked up before, but he kept taking everything the other skele gave him. Leaning back, he pushed his lower half against Sans as he went in harder, groaning out moans for him as he let his walls flutter and hug at him.  
'f-fff-fuck S-Sans... you... keep going...' he huffed out, feeling another orgasm coming on just from how hard he was rutting into him, 'fuck... fuck cmon...' Papyrus tensed up as he was so goddamn close, feeling himself damn near crying with how good it felt to have that cock all to himself, 'aahh... ahhh fuck SANS!' the lanky monster screamed as he came again, harder this time, clamping his thighs around his hips to keep him buried in for that glorious moment, shivering as he rode it out before puffing again, loosening his legs and taking a heavy sigh. 'damn, bro... hah...' he took a moment to catch his breath, so to speak, and grinned, bucking up again, 'don't tell me yer done already... i can take it, baby bro. keep it up~'

As if the two delicious-sounded orgasms weren't enough to push him over the edge, hearing his brother _screaming_ his name was absolute overkill and he sounded near-pained when he unloaded into that hungry pussy, finally relenting his pace a bit to give Papyrus a moment to breathe... but judging by his words he was quick to recover. "Oh, I'm... just getting started, brother dear." He took a few slow, languid strokes, enjoying that squishy mixture of their releases being trapped with him in the confines of those walls. "Do you like this, Papy?" He watched that long face with a devious little sparkle in his eyes as he crawled forwards, already pushing himself in a little faster. "Do you like the way your baby brother fucks you?" He wrapped his arms under Papy's body, grinning up at him as he started back into his merciless pounding, grunting and moaning as pleasure overtook him. This time he didn't let up. Didn't give his brother time to breathe as he came in him one time after another, not seeming to tire out until his sixth orgasm, but even then it only served to slow him down. "Y-you still.... holding in there, Papy? I can.. stop if you want."

He'd been milking at that cock as it gave him some slow strokes, gyrating his hips as his brother crawled up and started into him more. 'fuck yes,' he groaned as that other monster started into him soooo fucking hard, pushing him down into the mattress, 'fuckn wreck me bro,' Papyrus moaned as he took more of that blueberry cum. He rolled his hips and hugged tighter around his shoulders, kissing his face and collarbone as he accepted and begged for more of the wonderful pumping his brother was driving into him. 'im good, you?' he purred, wrapping all around that little frame, nuzzling his lover with a chuckle, still humping into his thrusts, 'not tired yet are ya?' he teased, his breath coming in just heavy gasps and panting. He tightened up around that cock as hard as he could, holding him in before writhing more, grunting as he moved his hips harder into him. 'don't fucking stop, Sans... fall the fuck asleep from fucking me.'

"Fucking hell, Papy... since when do you have _this_ much energy?" He laughed and pressed himself in deep, letting it linger as he leaned up to press a kiss to his brother's mouth, licking playfully at his teeth before leaning back with that devilish look on his face. "Your wish is my command." He went back to that unrelentingly brutal pace, losing himself in the pleasure and those magnificent noises his brother kept making. Every time he wondered if he was near his limit, he would hear a wanting moan and be right back into fucking him harder. After several _hours_ had gone by, both skeletons were an absolute mess, but Berry was finally shaking from the over exertion and his magic dissipated the moment he pulled out of that abused pussy, his mouth watering at the way their mixed releases gushed out of him. His mouth opened and he tried to make words, but they turned into incoherent babble as they left him, until he just gave up and flopped onto the bed beside Papyrus, mumbling quietly to himself before completely passing out for the night.

Rather than waste his breath with words, he let his moans do the talking, biting his lower 'lip' as the other monster drove him on, arching as he came again and just rode out the bliss of giving his brother free rein. By the time Sans was done, and despite his best efforts, Papyrus was sound asleep, still twitching and clenching reflexively around him until the moment his ectoform faded, leaving him settled there for a few minutes of just being completely messy in his unconsciousness. Sometime in the night, he'd rolled to cuddle that smaller skele against him, missing the contact and warmth. Papyrus was out so hard, all from letting him work out all his pent up energy.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

He got fidgety a few hours into it, grimacing and making low, shivering, _pleading_ noises. Not words so much as feelings made into sound. Papyrus moved away from any contact, his body shifting until he was sliding down off the bed, and out from under the covers. The chill seemed only to increase his panic, hugging around himself and clenching up tight as the fearful groans and whimpers grew louder, and he came awake with a jolt, like lightning down his spine. Sockets wide and dark, he shivered in a cold sweat, and looked up at the ceiling. Plastic glow-in-the-dark stars dotted the ceiling in an approximation of constellations, and he counted the little shapes, matching his breathing into slow, measured steps that moved him away from the nightmare that had gripped him. Once he'd counted to over a hundred, he stopped and turned his face into his hands, rubbing on the bone with a shuddering, tearless sob.  
_it must have just been from earlier, its okay, calm down, its okay..._ Papyrus repeated this in his head a few more times before he permitted himself to get up. He went over to get a drink of water from the bathroom, and try to keep himself calming down. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he needed to feel calm again first.

The emptiness of the bed felt so wrong to him, even on a subconscious level. He reached out for his Papy, sensing something was wrong and pried open a socket to look around. It seemed there was some light in the hallway, but it didn't sound like anything was out of the ordinary. "Papyyyy..." He whined quietly to himself before slowly drifting back off and staying out for the remainder of the night.


	39. Anxiety

The buzzing of the alarm broke him from that sweet spell of deep sleep and even with his sockets opened, he simply stared at it for what felt like ages. He didn't want to be awake... he _definitely_ didn't want to leave the bed. He leaned over his brother's body and pushed the snooze button before curling back up against that long figure. "...nnn... five more minutes..."  
It felt like thirty seconds after closing his sockets it was going off again and he gave a huff before finally turning it off, cuddling on his Papy for a while longer. Eventually, he dragged himself out of bed, looking over at the mess they were both still covered in and gave a quiet chuckle as he headed out to go take a shower, not bothering with clothes just yet. Once he was clean, dressed and far more awake, he got started on some simple pancakes, calling up to his brother halfway through.

He didn't hear Sans the first time he called, hell he hadn't even responded to the alarm. That wakeup in the middle of the night, and getting back to sleep, had worn him out, and he slept through until Sans was calling him a third or fourth time, he didn't know, but when he did hear him, the lanky monster stretched and called he was up. Rubbing his sockets with his palms, he groaned and shook himself more awake. at least he'd not woken up again, thank stars. Hauling himself out of that messy bed, he glanced over the sheets and tugged them free into a bundle on the floor, then proceeded to get himself a wash as well. Papyrus paused to look in the mirror before heading down, seeing a tinge of dark orange under his sockets, and rubbed between his eyes. Ugh, he thought he'd of slept like a goddamn rock after Sans had worn the both of them out, but he just shook his head and went downstairs after grabbing some clothes from his room. 'sorry, must've really done a good number on me bro,' he said, chuckling as he slid into his seat, 'think i might've uh... passed out under yer loving care,' he added with a grinning wink.

A plate full of pancakes was set in front of him, a bottle of honey beside it, before he took Papy's face into his hands, those big blue hearts in his sockets radiating his affection as he leaned in and got his good morning kiss for the day. "That was the best sleep I've ever had, Papy, thank you so much! I can't wait to do it again tonight!" With a beaming smile he turned and practically prance dinto the kitchen to grab his own plate of pancakes and some jelly, happily spreading it on half a pancake before folding it and eating it like he'd been starved. He frowned at the plate once he was done, staring at it while going deep into thought, snapping out of it after a couple of minutes had passed in silence. He picked up his plate and took it to the sink, rinsing it off a bit before heading to the fridge to grab the half-full jug of milk, drinking straight from the container as he reclaimed his seat.

Papyrus chuckled after that eager little kiss, his own pancakes getting smothered in his usual honey before he did the same with his breakfast. He was about to get up and put his plate in the sink too when his brother came back with the milk, just drinking it up right from the jug. That was new, but he just chuckled as he went past. 'should just get you a cow at this rate,' he said, putting his dishes in the sink and loading it up with water to let it soak a bit. He wasn't sure if Sans would mind just leaving them like that for the day or what. But he'd give it a shot. Taking his phone out of his pocket to turn it back on, he checked back on his messages. 'huh, that's weird,' Papyrus muttered, going through and checking a couple settings before typing out a message and sending it without a hitch, 'you hear from uh, Wolfy? he's not sent me anything since work yesterday.'

"Or maybe that one kitty down the street... I bet she tastes sweeter than any cow." He peered over at his brother as he stuck his tongue out, catching the last few drops of milk on it before swallowing them down and getting up to toss the empty jug. "I'll have to stop at the store after work and grab some more. I think all this extra, er... exercise... has my bones tiring out." His head tipped to the side when Papyrus mentioned Wolfy, moving to pull his phone from his pocket while his brother was still talking. "Hmmm... nope. Nothin'." He opened up their last message and shot him another.  
_Good morning, loverface! How's my good boy doing?_  
He smiled warmly at the message before slipping it back into his pocket and turning his attention back to his brother. "Oh nooo, he hasn't talked to his boyfriend in half a day! Whatever will he dooo?" He shot him a snarky little smirk before tipping his head to the side curiously. "Seriously, though, you two are usually glued to your phones. You think they're okay?"

Snorting at the playful dig, he waited a minute before replying. 'yeah, prolly. maybe just giving us some time, he did mention not messaging quite as much in the evenings if i don't answer back...' Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck, still waiting on a response. He knew their universe was bad, hell when he'd gone over there he'd felt how fucking on edge and nervous even - _he_ \- had been, and that had only been for a few hours. Luckily the warding in the house had seemed to block off most of that... oppressive sensation the place seemed to create, and he hoped to fuck his little brother never got anywhere near that feeling. 'but usually in the morn'n he's messaged me by now, usually the first ta send a text.' It was another few quiet minutes of Papyrus staring at his phone, unwilling to get up and do anything until he knew something. When he finally did receive his response, his face fell as he read it. 'shit,' he muttered, typing out another message before explaining, 'they uh... were working, all night... says his Muffet needed some, uh... well, he says cleaning, but uh...' Papyrus didn't know how far into actually getting into that he'd want to with his brother. The thought of how their doppelgangers had dusted anyone was bad enough, but to consciously know that they had recently killed someone... part of Papyrus knew it wasn't fear of either monster, but fear for them. 'sorry, just, he said they've only been home for a few minutes, and Wolfy's phone was forgotten at their house in the rush,' he added when there was another response, but smiled as he started tapping out another message back, 'says theyre both fine.'

While Papyrus waited for his message, Sans sent one of his own, trying to schedule some extra training for the day with Alphys, after work was over. Then he set to work getting everything cleaned up, including the dishes in the sink, washing them and setting them out to dry without a word. he leaned against the doorframe drying his hands as he listened to Papy relay the messages, lifting a brow curiously until he was done. "...cleaning? ...they don't exactly strike me as the maid service type, so..." He let the question hang in the air for a few moments before asking another. "What _do_ they do for work? I mean, from what I've gathered concerning their universe, I doubt it's pleasant, but..." He sighed and tossed the rag onto the counter before walking over to his brother, wrapping those arms around him with a squeeze. "Guess I _could_ just ask Wolfy, since it seems the boyfriendly thing to do. Man, there's still a ton I don't know about him. ...anyways, it's about time to head out. I might be late tonight. I'm determined to get some extra training in today. Or at least some time soon. I would ask if _you_ want to spar, but I wouldn't want to hurt you." He chuckled and squeezed him even more, stealing another little kiss from him before letting go to get his boots and gloves on, throwing his new favorite jacket on over the whole outfit before heading outside to get the day rolling.

Papyrus groaned as he leaned into his hands, knowing he should have just said it, but... well he wasn't really feeling up for explaining, and maybe Wolfy would know how to put it better. He snorted at the comment. 'only if the sparrin involves the bed, bro,' he said with a grin, recalling the tussle with his Master a few days ago. Hugging around his small shoulders, he was lighting up a cig when his brother was getting ready, just needing his own shoes. His own boyfriend texted him back that he was getting a nap, and would message him later on. Papyrus smirked as he messaged back, trailing after Sans as they headed towards his post.

_-very tired, berry... muffet had us out all night looking for someone, then when we got them to her place, it was a bit of a hassle to get her to decide what to do with them. sorry i didnt have my phone, how have you been?-_

_My poor baby! Tell her that working you to exhaustion is my job, not hers! ;p I've been doing great! Well, aside from bad dreams and getting sick the other night. But it's nothing to worry about. Make sure to get plenty of rest! You don't want to be tired when the weekend rolls around, do you? <3 Love you, baby! xoxo_  
He practically purred as he hit 'Send', lifting the phone to nuzzle it against his face for a moment. "We might just have to have a nice, quiet, relaxing weekend planned for them. Granted, I'm sure that's exactly what our... universe feels like for them anyways." He tucked his phone away and peered over at his brother for a long minute, keeping their paces even before looking away and reaching over to brush his hand against the other's, letting his pinky wrap tentatively around the longer, toying with it as he moved a little closer and took the whole hand with his and waiting with bated breath to see what his brother would do.

 _-heh, well my brother insisted, and being the middle of the night i wasn't going to be able to sleep until he got home anyway. love you too berry ~ <3-_  
'definitely,' Papyrus said, knowing that every moment the two were here was practically paradise to them, not to mention the fact their lovers were here too. Feeling the pinky around his, he let it grip a little, then kept hold as Sans took his hand, wrapping his fingers around the back of his palm. He wouldn't let go until he had to, either. 'you decide what all games we're gonna play? i think some cards would be fun, too,' he commented, using his free hand to occasionally remove the ci from between his teeth. They got to his post far too soon for his liking, and he looked doan at his briter with a sad smile. 'sure you don't just wanna stay here with me all day, baby bro?' he asked, a playful look in his eyelights before he chuckled again and went over to take his seat, still holding that little hand. 'sinc eyou'll be home late you want maybe i pick up somethin from Muff's for dinner? since you like her more now an all.'

Sans could feel his soul giving a happy flutter as they walked down the road hand in hand, his smile absolutely radiating with joy. "I'll look through the closet whenever I get home. I don't have anything particular in mind." Once they got to Papy's post, he pouted a bit and turned with a sigh at his words, letting his arms wrap around that taller figure, holding him close as he simply took comfort in the contact. "It's tempting, but... I really shouldn't be skipping on work the same day I'm going to be training with the Captain. I'd rather she didn't get extra _punishy_." He followed along to the seat and wth their hands still linked, he curled in and sat on his lap, cuddling in close for a few long minutes. "That sounds pretty good, actually. Thank you, Papy. And actually, since I don't know just how late I'll be, would you mind picking up some milk on the way home, too?" He snuggled back in his lap a bit more, looking around to see if they were alone before he nuzzled his head up beneath his brother's chin, taking in his warmth and his scent, simply basking in him. With a sigh, he started to finally pull away to go get to his own post before he caved and decided to actually stay with papy all day. "I'll see you after a while, Papy. I'll try to stop by during the day. If anyone asks, I'm just making sure my lazy bones brother isn't slacking on the job." He shot him a playful wink as he leaned in, grabbing his hoodie to pull him in a bit more as he planted a hot, deep kiss on him, letting that tongue explore the other's mouth shamelessly before he leaned back, licking at his own mouth with a dirty little smirk on his face. "See you later, Papy. Love you~!" He released his hoodie and turned to head off for his own post to make sure everything was in order.

Snorting a little as he was snuggled on, leaning in a bit as he hugged him with a low little noise of contentment. As Sans got up, he made a face and huffed at the abandonment, though grinned as he got that playful wink. Yipping as he was grabbed and pulled in, he melted into the kiss and shivering from anything but the cold. 'see ya baby bro,' he murmured, making a dopey smile before folding his arms on the countertop and waiting to hear form his boyfriend. He'd probably not take that long of a nap, but Papyrus decided to take one with him. at least until he texted him. The night before made dozing off easy for him, too, musing over the evening with a smirk. He'd have to remember some of that for another time, too.

His station was completely spotless within a couple of hours of having nothing to do, so he finally just started playing on his phone, messaging Wolfy and Alphys and finding her far more amusing than usual. Had she _always_ been this funny? He knew she was _cool_ of course, but until now he'd found her too intimidating to really talk to and joke around like this. He danced happily when she agreed to spar with him after work, making sure he knew she wasn't going to take it easy on him. He almost thought he'd gone too far when he mentioned that he _'liked it rough'_ , but after a few nerve wracking minutes she sent him a long string of _'LOL'_ s and a laughing emoji. He let out a relieved sigh and tucked his phone away for now, deciding to wander around his area a bit more, moving further into the woods when something glowy caught his attention. His sockets widened at the sight of the sunlight bouncing off the soft white petals of a snow lily. He didn't think they'd even existed anymore! With his phone at the ready, he dropped down to his knees and brought his face to the flower, taking a nice long whiff of the sweet scent before turning to look at his phone with starry eyes and taking a picture with it.  
_Look what I found, Papy!'_ \  
He messaged his brother with the photo before kneeling down to examine the pretty flower a bit more. "Mmph." He frowned and rubbed at his sternum as his soul started to feel... sore? _The hell?_ Quick as the soreness started, it faded away to nothingness. With his frown still in place, he shrugged it off and stood up to wipe off his pants and head back towards his station.

 _-oh wow, aint seen one of those in a few years-_  
Papyrus admired the picture of the snow lily, glad his brother had found something to be excited about during their workday. He'd been talking with his own boyfriend for a few hours, generally just keeping each other company with bullshit. It seemed to keep both of them occupied well enough, without really delving into any of what had gone on for his Master the night before. He did mention a good bit about how he'd worn Sans out, and the exasperation his lover seemed to have over how much attention he was being given so damn freely. How he was being spoilt and would be a pain to keep training with his brother being so lenient with him. It only stoked his desire to have his Master put him in his place, and he made a subtle suggestion as to such.  
_-oh, hey did you want anythin in particular form Muffs? its get'n close to time to head off isn't it?-_

Sans was already on his way to see Alphys for their training when he got the message, taking a few minutes to mull it over before texted him back. __  
A bacon cheeseburger with hot sauce, some fries and a vanilla milkshake. Mmm. Gonna have to hurry up and kick her butt so I can get home to dinner. And you. ;)'  
With a grin plastered on his face, he started skipping a little on his way to training.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was a couple of hours before Sans finally made his way back home, looking dirty, tired, and incredibly roughed up, but with a smile that was like sunshine breaking through the clouds. He peered around curiously as he stripped off his dirty hoodie and his shoes, leaving them right by the door to be washed later. "Papyyy~! I'm hoooome~!"

Papyrus leaned back to look over the arm of the couch, where he'd been half dozing and watching tv while he waited on him to get home. 'hey Sans,' he said, waving towards the kitchen, 'milkshakes in the freezer an i left the oven jus barely on fer a bit so your dinner wouldn't get too cold. hopefully worked.' Shoving himself to sit up, he waited to see where his brother would sit to eat. 'looks like you got dragged about in the dirt, bro. she go that hard on ya?'

His question made those big blue eyes light up with stars. "Heck yeah! She really went all out, but I did, too! And at the end... fuckin' stars, bro... she said she was super impressed with how I've changed and grown and... and that I'm turning more into Royal Guard material and if I keep it up, she's totally gonna make sure I get in!" While he spoke with that excited tone, he moved closer to his brother until he was gripping the arm of the couch and bouncing in place as he tried to contain himself. "Oh my stars, Papy! I'm _so_ close! I mean, I always knew I'd get in eventually... but hearing her say it, was just...." He covered his face with his hands as he made and excited squealy noise and turned away, skipping off towards the kitchen to try and hide those happy tears. Cool, super tough Royal Guards didn't cry like little babies, dammit!

Chuckling as he spoke, Papyrus just grinned as the little monster bounced his way over to the kitchen, resting his arms on his knees and toying with an unlit cigarette. He knew how important it was to his brother, and with it being so within reach now, and with their relationship developing, he was honestly less nervous than before. The prospect of his brother being a Guard had, before, made him too jealous and that in turn fed his overprotective nature, which had only built up that defensive wall he'd had to stay behind... but now. Now he didn't have to worry that Sans might find someone else, someone that wasn't him and had him eventually deciding to move in with them and leave him all alone and...  
Papyrus shook his head, trying to banish the stupid thoughts and past fears. They didn't amount to shit now, they had each other and their boyfriends, they were happy, and Papyrus knew Sans needed him just like his big brother needed the younger. Honestly, the only thing he could imagine that would make it better would be if the other two could somehow stay with them, but they all knew the damned risks. It was too dangerous, so their visits were relegated to weekends. Sighing, Papyrus looked over at where his brother was, then back to the tv. It was some human stuff he'd managed to pick up for the last few hours, not great, but it wasn't bad, either. Some kinda show going on a marathon showing, it seemed. He'd not seen any other show but this one today.

Sans walked out of the kitchen with his food, looking first to the table, then over at his brother on the couch. Force of habit went to war with his desires, but it was always destined to lose. He walked over to the couch and took a seat next to his brother, still smelling of sweat and dirt as he tore into his burger and shake simultaneously. He ate in silence as he watched the show, slowly curling up against his brother, with his feet tucking under his own tailbone. Humans were such odd, fascinating creatures... they didn't look at all dangerous, though. At least, not in anything he'd watched. He'd read some rather... disturbing material that kept him vigilant in his desire to protect the kingdom from one, should they find their way into the Underground. He could imagine it would be nice, though, to deliver that final soul that broke the barrier. He'd be a real hero... wouldn't Papy be so proud of him? After a final slurp of his milkshake, he stuffed the trash of his dinner back into the bag and turned to lay across his brother's lap with that inflated belly sticking out.  
"Uuuugh, Edgar's really kickin' Mommy hard tonight." He tried to look pained, though he couldn't help but smirk at his own bad acting while he reached over to grab Papyrus' hand and lean it to the soft flesh of his stomach.

Smirking as his brother snugged up more to him, he watched the show rather than his brother's eating, since he seemed ravenous, and chuckled as he laid back. 'daww, your belly's big and blue, Berry,' he had to tease, rubbing the soft ectoflesh with light fingertips, 'pfft, really? Edgar? you come up with weird names, bro,' he continued, still rubbing, but with his full palm this time, enjoying the smooth warmth, 'an you've only started havin' sex like, what, a week ago? you'd hafta be just the most unlucky monster ta end up preggers this quick. even in heat, you'd need more than just a hefty week of fuck'n to get knocked up.' Papyrus mused a bit, though part of him knew this from several nasty fears when they'd been younger... _nope stay off that thought train_ he groaned, rubbing his brow in he hand not occupied at that plush belly. 'anyhow, you wanna watch this as long as the tv holds on to it? seems pretty decent a show, might now see any of it again fer awhile if we lose signal.'

Soft giggles escaped his scrunched up face as he tried not to laugh at the gentle tickling of those fingertips, keeping tense until he started rubbing with his full palm. "Hey, Edgar's a great name. Or how about... Seamus." With another little giggle, he cuddled up even more on his brother, looking up at him lovingly until he started talking about getting pregnant. Without a joking tone. "I... waitwaitwait.... _I can actually get pregnant?_ " Those sockets were wide with fear as he turned his attention to his body. "I-I mean... I thought only female monsters could get pregnant? I know I can make the parts, but... I thought I was still, like, in essence a male monster." He slumped in his brother's lap, wide sockets staring unseeing at the wall across the room as his reality was shattered into a million pieces.

Papyrus could smack himself in the skull for not realizing his brother - _might_ \- not know that. So he started trying to rectify that problem, right now. 'shit, i didn't know you didn't know, so uh...' he rubbed the back of his neckbones, thinking a minute, 'like, it's usually harder for us to, with our souls being disconnected from our full bodies and all, and with us being physically male, but bein... we can make the female parts, we can get pregnant. it's not just from just haven' sex though, you gotta have the souls involved while you're doin it an have some degree of chance. it's - _part_ \- of why there's not a lot of our type of monster, Sans.' Looking down at his startled baby brother, he rubbed his belly some more. 'sorry i didn't, yknow, explain it sooner. figured you might've known on your own or... well i just assumed, and i shoulda asked what all you did know. or well, if you had any questions about it...' Papyrus fidgeted some, trying to figure out how to not feel worse for making his brother so worried.

Those sockets got wider as he stared at the wall, a shiver running down his spine that he hoped his brother didn't catch. "S-s-so, um... _how_ involved do the souls have to be, exactly? Like... if I just, y'know... _touched_ the soul, it... wouldn't be enough, right?" He finally turned to look at his brother, his face glowing a soft blue that lit up that guilty looking face as he thought about the time he'd taken his brother in his sleep. ...And trying very, _very_ hard not to think about how much he and Wolfy had done with their souls. Wait, did _Wolfy_ know?  
_Nonono, don't think about it. It's fine. You're fine. Like Papy said, I'd have to be super unlucky to get knocked up that easily. ...fuck!_  
"Wait, if the reason we can't get pregnant so easily is because our souls aren't attached to our body... what about when we're... you know..." He reached down and rubbed on his own belly before pulling his shirt up to show his soul pulsing inside the ectoflesh that filled his ribcage.

The panic his brother was trying to hide only incited one in him, looking down at those wide, wavering eyelights with what felt like a heavy sensation in his nonexistent gut, and his throat that was made of magic went kinda dry. 'uh... ectoform only does so much, since it's our magic, and usually only goes up to the ribs but it can carry, but the souls have to touch and... uh... Sans...' he tipped his gaze a bit, trying to catch what looked like a different hue in his brother's blue form. He'd not really looked before, and he felt his own soul going a mile a millisecond as he asked, 'did... you two?...' he stopped himself with a cough, flushing as he tried really hard not to imagine it. 's-still it's a long shot an, it takes a lot of prolonged c-contact and... oh stars Sans did you guys... did you guys fuck while having soul sex?' He was trying not to let his hand shiver at that soft belly, to not look as panicked as he felt. It was a long shot and it was stupid of him to be so worried about it, it really was but **what if**...

The look on Sans' face was more telling than his words. "What? No! Of course not!" He quickly turned away, knowing what a terrible liar he was, but if his brother thought he was _pregnant_ , he wouldn't stop worrying until they could absolutely prove he wasn't. And with the chances of him actually _being_ pregnant being so low, he didn't want him worrying himself to death over what was probably nothing. Aaaand if it turned out he _was_... well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. "S-so, I'll definitely keep in mind from now on. Noooo soul sex. Nope. Nuh-uh. Oh my stars, is that human shooting lasers out of their hand?"  
_Smooth topic transition, dummy. He's definitely not going to panic now._ He fidgeted with the hem of his shorts as his leg bounced, trying not to look _as guilty as he absolutely was._

And Papyrus didn't buy it for a goddamn minute. His brother was not a good liar and now he had to worry about the possibility of him being pregnant... _and he's been chugging milk like mad_... his mind just HAD to remind him of that, and he fidgeted more as the smaller monster was messing with his shorts, his legs twitching as well, and he leaned into the usually soothing backrest of the couch to hood his sockets shut. If Sans was pregnant then... stars he'd gone out sparring with Alphys today, and they'd been drunk as shit and... Papyrus was completely and utterly freaking himself the fuck out, and it was painfully obvious in the way he was trying to calm down, hand still at that soft belly, and he felt himself flush hard. 'Sans... uh...' he tried to ask, but again his damn throat was dry and he couldn't focus properly, 'have... you felt off any? or like... checked your, uh... soul?'

"...I feel _fine_ , Papy. I... need to take a shower. I smell awful." All the joy he had gathered during the day was gone from his voice and he hurried to try and sit up, but the sudden movement wasn't working in his favor and instead of standing, he simply got dizzy and went to his knees at the edge of the couch, hand over his mouth as he held back that feeling of nausea. _It's just the stress, you're fine._ "I'm fine." Before Papy could do anything about it, he got up again, shaking off the dizziness before definitely _not_ running up the stairs to the bathroom, where he was definitely not hiding away to have a silent panic attack with his eyes searching hard at his soul and cursing the fact he was still processing all that food in his magic, so it would be a minute before he could get a really good look without feeling invasive. Guess his best option at the moment really was to take a shower since he was a mess in more ways than one and the hot water could certainly do him some good.

He was reaching to help his brother when he went down beside the couch, and was rebuffed. When Sans damn near dashed off, he felt so fucking guilty about how he'd asked. No goddamn tact or fucking... consideration or anything. Just being cold and blunt and accusatory... anything but comforting or helpful. And now he was freaking out about what could be nothing, it could just be Sans just really wanted milk, he liked milk it wasn't - _that_ \- weird for him to want to drink more. Now he'd gone and made them both anxious and awkward, just by being too goddamn worried about what could be a total pile of nothing. He couldn't even try to enjoy the show anymore, turning the tv off and sitting on the couch with a bundle of nervous knots in his stomach, arms crossed over his ribs as he thought about too much bullshit at once. Just... why couldn't he have just waved it off and gone back to enjoying the evening? Why'd he get so fucking... paranoid.  
His mulling was invaded by the sound of his phone, and as he read the text from his lover, he wondered if he should ask him about it at all... or if he should just keep his metaphorical trap shut. _yeah, no sense in getting everyone riled up_ he thought as he responded to the text as casual as he could manage, trying like hell to not go bother Sans any more than he already had. Just give him some space, try to make it a little better once he'd had his shower. Maybe they both really were just overrating. He'd feel better after chatting with his Master some, getting to talk about plans for the weekend and such. He wondered vaguely if they'd... shaking his head again, he didn't bring up the possibility of Sans and his Master having any of that sort of contact like during his punishment... even if it'd be so cruel and goddamn - _hot_ -.  
The steam and the fresh scent of soap had relaxed him enough to calm his thoughts down. _You can't check anything for now and if you do and you find something... well, we'll worry about that then_. He took a deep breath and let it out slow, then went on to start checking his body for bruises and scrapes, his smile beginning to return at the sight of his new marks on his arms and his pelvis and his... femurs... His sockets widened as he realized his ectobody had finally dissipated. This was it. The moment of truth. He took another deep breath, this time holding it as he carefully pulled his soul from his chest and inspected it with trembling hands.  
After another fifteen or so minutes, the bathroom door opened, steam billowing out into the hall as he headed down to his room, whistling a happy tune as he rubbed himself dry, then pulled on a long black sleep shirt and some bright blue pajama pants with stars on them. He hopped down the stairs and moved back to the couch, all while still whistling that tune. He plopped down on the couch beside his Papy and gave him a smug little grin. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. I just checked and everything's _fine_. Now can you stop looking like I've already gone into labor? Sheesh. You're such a worry wart." With a happier smile on his face, he grabbed one of his brother's arms and pulled it around himself, cuddling close as he grabbed the remote to find something to watch.

Having been able to chill out with immersing himself in his phone conversation, he was startled by his brother's now-sudden presence, the smug grin not exactly telling him anything. He made a noise of discontented concern, wanting to ask exactly - _what_ \- he meant but... he tried to just settle back and not ruin the rest of the evening. Hugging Sans in a little closer, he had a soft tangerine flush on his cheeks as they cuddled, having still been imagining some of what had gone on last weekend, but he tried to just focus on right now. The rest of the evening could be just fine, just stop worrying and do what Sans wants. Leaning into a more comfortable position, he let his phone sit on the arm of the couch, occasionally answering texts, but letting it taper off into longer periods of waiting before reading and writing back. His lover seemed to be getting the idea, not making the conversation so long in each message, though the most recent one had him flush a bit more. He wasn't sure if Sans wanted to talk to his doppelganger right now, but he cleared his throat.  
'uh, he's ask'n if you wanted to chat with him any. says Wolfy already went ta bed, still worn out from last night. if not hes fine, just recalled you mentioned it.'


	40. Double Time

Between the quiet relaxation after his hot shower and the dull noise of the television's crappy reception, Sans was already beginning to doze comfortably against Papyrus when he spoke up. "Huh? Who...? O-oh! Kitty?"  
_He actually called me?_  
He couldn't help the heavy blue tinge on his cheeks as he peered over at the phone, already feeling his soul racing again. "Um... y-yeah, sure! I'd love to talk to him... do you know about what?" He peered curiously up at his brother before reaching over to take the phone, staring at it nervously before giving in and dialing his doppelganger, trying his damnedest not to sound as flustered and excited as he felt when the other end picked up.  
"H-hey! Hi! How's it going, Kitty?" He failed spectacularly.

'no idea, he just asked if you'd wanted to,' Papyrus said, hoping it assured Sans he' hadn't brought up anything about their little panic party earlier. He handed it over and leaned into the couch, trying not to listen in, even though they were talking literally right next to him.  
"You sound flustered, Berry," the other Sans commented with a hint of clear amusement in his voice, "was it that big a surprise that I'd ask to talk to you?" Pausing as he shifted in place, he got more comfortable. "Papyrus told me you're spoiling him something fierce, sweetie. Should really make him work for his treats. But I suppose it just makes it more fun for me to whip into proper form. Metaphorically speaking, for the most part," he paused to make a lewd chuckle at that, then gave a soft sigh, "you know Berry, you were very flirty with me after that little bout of punishment for my pet. I wouldn't want to misread any signals, so do tell me if you're just teasing, or if you're actually interested. Like I said, I don't mind - _sharing_ -."

Being called out on his nervous disposition just made his whole head light up with magic, trying to hide his embarrassment by turning away from Papy... not realizing the back of his skull was glowing, too. "I-I, um..."  
He fell silent as Kitty continued on and it felt like every word out of the other's mouth had him glowing brighter until it was at some alarming levels. The poor skele looked downright radioactive by the time his other self had finished speaking. He wanted to know if... if... Sans gulped and tried to will his soul to calm down and stop beating at a million miles a second.  
"... _yes_..." He brought a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat to cover a noise that was definitely not his voice coming out in some mousy squeak. "I mean, um... _cough_ ... y-yeah, I... I'm... I-I-I like you. A lot. I-I wouldn't have let you, um... y-you know... p-play with me if... if I didn't like you." Talking and actually getting the words out did so much to calm his nerves down, until he was nearly back to normal.  
"Though, I am curious... about _why_ you're asking?" His eyes sparkled as he managed to get his flirty tone working for him, even if he was still nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Papyrus could tell his Master was being a complete tease, since he likely knew full well that the lanky skeleton could kind of hear him, even if he was trying not to, and is skull was awash in orange as he kept trying to not listen and was mostly failing at it. But he - _really was_ \- trying.  
"Oh sweetie, don't sound so intimidated," he said, the tone of his voice absolutely - _precious_ \- to the darker skeleton, "I'm not going to bite... unless you want me to, of course. You're not a brat like your dear brother, after all. I just wanted to know if I'd been too forward in his punishment last weekend. But since you want to play, I'd love to play... and I'm not about to make you feel pressured. That's not how anyone should start a relationship, after all. Besides... you felt wonderful on my cock, Berry," he added in a rolling, husky tone, deep and hungry and clearly ready to devour an offered morsel, such as Sans, "and I would love to know what else you'd feel good doing. As for Papyrus, do tell him he's been a very dirty pet for listening in."  
'i was - _trying_ \- not to!' the indignant response came over the line, already showing how he'd failed at the endeavor.

Sans didn't even hear their banter, having shorted out at the way he'd spoken about their... relations.  
"Nnnnnnn..." His soft thighs squeezed around the arm of the fidgeting hand as it gripped the fabric. "You can..." He started with a meek little voice, then the final words of the other two caught up with him and he turned with a look of indignation at his brother.  
"Geez, Papy! Can't a guy get a little privacy while he's flirting with your boyfriend?" With a grin he got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen where there were fewer prying earholes... though he still kept his voice at juuuust the right volume level that someone could easily hear if they cared to listen. " N-now, as I was saying... you can... do a-... _anything_ you want to me..." His thighs squeezed again as he felt an all too familiar tingle in his lady bits. "M... Master Kitty." He tried to hide his girlish giggle by turning away from the phone, but once again he failed in his endeavor.

Kitty's laughter rang over the phone as Papyrus sputtered and pouted, his brother heading over to the kitchen to get just the bare minimum of privacy, while still letting his voice carry. He shoved his head down in the cushions of the backrest in a very bratty pose, staring at the tv he could hardly hear.  
"Oh Berry, I'll take you up on that, sweetie. So do mind how you tease," he said, his voice turning into a rumbling purr, rather like his brother's, though somehow sharper and more refined, rather than primal. The little giggle had him hum a soft note of amusement, his voice taking on a silky quality as well. "You sound good calling me Master, Berry... I'd like to hear you say it while I fuck you again. How's that sound to you? After all... I'll be seeing you this weekend, and I imagine your brother was a naughty pet and told about how I just wanted to get all of us spending time together. It'll certainly save on gold, not to mention time, for us to not have to worry about leaving the house to spend time together. I know I don't mind how your moans sound, sweetie."

Even as he spoke of them, Sans couldn't help but let out a few of those whimpering noises, his whole body squirming with desire.  
_If Kitty can do this with his words alone, imagine what else that mouth is capable of?_  
Another desperate little whine escaped him as he thought a little too hard about it and shifted his free hand down the front of his pants, peering over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't actually being watched before he felt the front of those cute, cotton teddy bear panties he'd put on. "Ohhhh... M-Master..." It felt like his whole body was on fire and it trembled as it craved for more than what his own hand could give him.  
"You're... m-making it very hard to be patient, waiting for the weekend to com-...g-get here." A soft, high pitched whimper marked when he pressed his fingers a bit harder against the sensitive flesh beneath that thin fabric. "I... I am a bit curious about... wh-what you... t-taste like... M-Master Kitty..."

"Such a shy little boy," Kitty purred, his voice wine and chocolate, "tell your Master how much you want me to fuck you, sweetie. How you want to choke on my cock and be drooling out my cum. How bad you are for touching yourself right now... without even asking..." he gave a short tutting sound, but followed it with a lecherous chuckle, "but you make such beautiful sounds for me, when you do. Tell you what... you make yourself all hot and wet, where you can't even stand how bad you need it, sweetie... then go show your brother just what a mess you are. I know he'll be eager to help clean you up, hmm?" his voice dropped into a soft whisper, "and I want to hear my two needy lovers going at each other. A prelude to my weekend, Berry. And to make it all the more fun to make your brother watch me fuck you again."

Part of him wanted to protest, to put up some kind of fight, but... his body wouldn't stop doing exactly what the other skeleton told him to do. "I... I w-want your cock inside me _real_ bad, Master... in my m-mouth... and my pussy and my a-...a-and my ass... _hnnnn_ ~!" He pushed two fingers deep inside and felt his whole body growing warmer as his own lecherous expression curled on his face. "I'm... s-sorry for being such a... b-bad boy, Kitty. I'll do anything you tell me to... to make up for it."  
There was a wet sound as Sans brought his fingers up to his mouth, not being shy about licking them clean and moaning at the taste. Once they were perfectly white again he tugged at his pants and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them as he walked back to the living room, headed to the couch and took a seat at the opposite end of his brother, his dirty grin only increasing as he turned and looked at Papy as his leg shifted to lean against the back of the couch, spreading those thighs wide open for him to see those blue-stained panties.  
"The Master wanted me to show you the mess I made... he also said he wants to hear how good you are at cleaning me up." He shot him a wink and brought his free hand down between his legs, teasing at himself through the wet fabric.

"Good sweetie," Kitty purred to him, keeping quiet as he listened through the phone as Papyrus gave a very audible whine at the sight of those soaked panties. Hearing how his brother addressed his... their... Master, he shivered as he leaned over, arms on the couch cushions as his voice dropped.  
'fuck,' Papyrus murmured, nuzzling into the heady-scented fabric, before his hands went to the outsides of those chubby thighs and he dragged his tongue over the covered mound, 'yes, Master,' he added, loud enough that the other monster could hear him, and he didn't even bother moving away to take the panties off, pushing the crotch aside and holding it with a thumb while his tongue delved in to its delicious work. Making sure he didn't stifle any noises, Papyrus pushed the orange ectoappendage in as deep as it would go, swirling into those tight walls and pulling back to lave away the fluids that tried to escape before. He panted against the plush lips, kissing and licking before his tongue went back to slow, heavy thrusts, lapping up the slickness and searching for the spot that made his baby brother squeal and clench.  
"Tell Papyrus to get his pussy wet for you, Berry..." Kitty's voice came over, but only loud enough for Sans to hear, "you two aren't done until - ** _I_** \- say so."

Happy gasps and squeals filled the air as he twitched and writhed against his brother's mouth, fighting between pulling away when it was too much or shoving further against his face for more. " _Haaaah_ ~! P-Papyyy! Hnnnn... y-your tongue... it's..." It felt like his whole body relaxed a bit more when he pulled his tongue out to tease the spots that made him twitch and whine for more. When his wish was granted, he cried out in those heated tones.  
" _Haaaah_ ~! Master! He's... nnnn... he's t-too good!" His tunnel was already clenching around that tongue, though he held off on letting himself get off. "P-P-Papy... the M-Master wants you to... g-get your pussy ready for m- _aAAHH_ ~!" He pulled the phone from his head as Papy found that most sensitive spot and went to town on it and within seconds those warm blue fluids were splashing against his tongue and chin. "P-Paaahaaappy...."

He'd hardly needed told much more than that, his mouth dripping wet as he leaned up to press a hungry kiss to his brother's mouth, moaning into it as he wriggled his pants free. 'fuck yes i will,' he gasped, leaning back in to kiss as Sans' neck as he finished stripping away the clothing, taking Sans' panties and damn near tearing them off, thumb starting to work at that sensitive blue nub, 'fucking hell bro you're so good.'  
"Good boys," the rumbling sweet voice came over the line, and Kitty chuckled in erotic hunger at how desperate his tall lover sounded, "do show your baby brother a good time, pet."  
Papyrus shifted a leg up over the one Sans had on the couch, pushing his other underneath his thigh as he rocked his hips closer, tipping the smooth little skull up to his own. 'love you so much,' he whispered to the opposite earhole, rubbing their skulls together in a begging, whimpering hum as he canted his pelvis, pressing in firmly to where both sets of lips met, 'ready for somethin new, bro?

That blue tongue rolled over his mouth after his brother pulled away, whimpering at the taste of his own juices before looking down where that orange body was shifting between his legs. "P-...Papy?" He twitched a bit at the feeling of that heated magic rubbing together, his brow knitting together as he let those soaked lips rub against one another.  
It certainly felt... new. And squishy. But...  
"Have you, um... e-ever done this before? I'm not sure how it's supposed to um... work?" He looked down at their thighs again and tried to adjust himself so that he was sliding one of his puffy blue lips between the soft citrine, shuddering as he felt that soft flesh rub against the sensitive nub of flesh while he worked to make his own pussy return the favor. "Th-there we go... I think? That feels..." His arms and legs were already shaking from having to hold himself in the awkward position, but he kept it up for Papy, trying his best to make it feel good.

'been a bit, but... yeah,' he chuckled, nudging in closer as his brother moved them about. Taking the phone from him, Papyrus placed it on the back of the couch and helped him adjust more, leaning Sans' shoulder to the arm of the couch as he rolled his hips just enough against the other. Arching in short little bucks, he gazed down at his sweet little lover, wanting nothing more than to make him cry out and cum for him. To make him feel as wonderful as Papyrus knew and felt he was.

His face was bright blue as he tried rolling with the movement, feeling tingles of pleasure every time he had something brushing against his clit, but it was always gone far too soon. He was always a fan of teasing, but this was just ridiculous!  
"Papy are you.... sure this is how you do it?"  
After a couple of minutes, he shifted his hips down and sat up a bit more, rubbing against the inner part of Papyrus' thigh with immense satisfaction as he finally had more stimulation on his sensitive bits, but... he _did_ want his brother to enjoy it as well. He looked down at the fluids left behind from his rubbing, then let his eyes travel further up to that lonely wet cunt that was begging for satisfaction.  
"Hmmmm... let me try something..." With a devious little smirk he shoved his brother back onto the couch before adjusting so he was straddling one leg on the couch, while the other was propped up on his shoulder, giving him better access to position himself so their sensitive little nubs had better contact. He took a shuddering breath and started pressing down and rocking himself against the slick lips of Paps' pussy, making little noises of pleasure when he found just the right rhythm that had both of the their clits getting plenty of that needed friction. "Th-there we go... that's... b-better."

'heh,' Papyrus chuckled, leaning back smoothly for his brother as he grinned, 'told ya its been a bit.' As Sans moved him, he shivered and made a soft grunt, then gasped as he found that pace, bucking up when it careened particularly well against him, his noises weaving into those of his lover. After he caught himself about to buck too hard, he shivered before pausing. 'fuck, bro...' he stammered, gazing up to those blue eyelights with a roll of his hips.

The tip of his tongue rested between his teeth as he concentrated, rolling down in the motions and just when he thought he got the hang of it, he lost contact again. He stifled his groan and tried again, but every time he got going too fast or hard, it seemed like he couldn't keep them lined up right. "Uuugh, sorry, bro. I tried, but... this just isn't doing much for me..." He looked a bit disappointed with himself until he reached down with one hand, toying with his wet lips as he gave Papy a hungry little look.  
"I'm fairly certain I can think of something that'll do it for the both of us... and the Master _did_ want to hear us enjoying ourselves, right?" Keeping that one leg draped over his shoulder, he pressed back into his brother's wet cunt, filling it to the brim with his wonderfully thick erection. A low, happy groan fell from his mouth as he buried himself to the hilt, letting it sit for a long moment before he pulled back, starting a deep and slow pace to let his brother get used to the bit of stretch.  
"Hnnnn, this is soooo much better. Papy... you're so _tight_!" He gave a harder thrust before setting into a much more brutal pace, not being shy when it came to his noises as he let out moans and groans and guttural growls over the pleasure of being sucked into something so hot and tight.

As if knowing full well it had been a leading tease, the lanky skeleton made a playful noise as that cock ground at him before filling his wet cunt, that leg over his shoulder pulling him in more. Joining in that unabashed symphony of noise, he gave both his lovers a very clear idea how much he was enjoying himself, hips arching up to claim that plunging length more. 'fuck Sans that dick is so good,' he gasped as it grazed just right, and kept hitting that spot. He tightened up every time it did, pulling his brother in harder and demanding that cock to keep doing just what it was doing.  
On the other end of the line, the deep sapphire eyelights were hooded near-shut, using their noises to imagine just how they looked, a soft curve of a smile on those sharp fangs. Every sound seemed amplified, and he just knew he was going to enjoy that weekend.

"I can tell..." he panted as he continued in on that deliciously slick pussy, "you can't seem to get enough of it!"  
With a grin, he shifted himself between both legs and pulled the other up until he had them both in his hands, giving him quite the interesting angle. Using those legs for extra support, he pulled himself over until he was fucking deep down into that wanting hole, a whole new slew of noises filling the air as he went on about how fucking _good_ it was. "Fucking stars, Papy! I'm going to fill you up... and use you until you can't walk straight!" He gave a huffing laugh as he took the pace up another notch, feeling the whole couch rocking with the movement until he finally stilled, his whole body clenching as he cried out.  
"Fuuhuuuuck~! Papyyyy~!" The feel of that hot cum sloshing around his dick had him shivering as he continued pumping far more slowly, letting it drip down along the curve of Papy's tight little ass. Those eyes lit up once again as he slipped himself out of one hole to poke teasingly at another. "Mmmm, I could fill every hole in your body. Make you take load after load, until there's no way you'd be able to leave the house without smelling like me. Without smelling like sex. Just _imagine_ what people would think." With a soft chuckle he pressed himself in a bit more without fully penetrating, waiting for his brother to give into it before he proceeded.

'fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ ,' he moaned harder into that driving angle, his body aching as he took that thick load, panting with needy little noises when he pulled back, skull painted orange as he shifted his hips to run the tip of his cock into that wanting hole. 'please bro, please please fuck me, make me a mess. i need that dick,' he gasped, knowing just how their Master would have given him such a treat for begging so clearly. How pleased he'd be for Papyrus doing so well, and it was so fucking _amazing_ to imagine that their Master was seated in the room with them, watching his little brother as he used him and filled him. It was fucking amazing and he was getting hotter just from that, his pussy leaking with cum and excitement. 'fucking load me up, bro.'

"Wooowzers, Papy. You're sounding a little _desperate_." That teasing tone paired perfectly with the tip of that prodding cock, letting it press in a little further before he flexed it and made it slide up between those lips again.  
"Heheh. Whoops."  
He looked down at that thick cock and contemplated for a long minute before slipping Papy's legs down to his hips and bringing a hand down to that thick cock. Slooowly he stroked it and shifted his hips, his sockets falling closed as he groaned, and his soul glowing brightly from the confines of his ribcage. His face contorted as he let out a cry like he'd gotten off, but instead of shooting a load from his cock... it seemed he'd formed another one. His panting was back as he looked at the new addition just beneath the shaft in his hand.  
"' _load me up'_ he says. Well, Papy... prepare to have your wish fucking granted." He grinned as he adjusted himself, lining up with both holes before he began pressing in and crying out almost immediately. "Haaah~! Sh- _shit_ , Papy!" With double the fun came double the pleasure and he knew there was no way he was going to last long like this, but he sure as hell was going to try! With the cum still leaking from that tight little creampied pussy, it didn't take long to get slicked up enough to make entering both holes a breeze. The problem was figuring out just how to thrust so that they moved together... and he had a feeling he was going to be absolutely ripped if he did this for any extended amount of time, just from the way the magic flexed around his abdomen. His head fell back in a heated moan as both heads pressed past his brother's thresholds, moving nice and slow with smaller thrusts so they could both get used to how _fucking tight he was_.  
"F-fuck, Papy, this... h-holy stars... this is _amazing_." He shifted to lean his body over Papyrus', smiling past his lust-filled expression, his eyes trying to express just how much he loved him... and how much he loved _fucking_ him. With a long groan he pulled himself back before shifting forwards harder until he was fully hilted. "F-fuuuhhhhhck!" He quickly leaned down and bit into Papy's rib, his body trembling as he felt himself cum twice in one go and he wasn't sure if he could handle it... until that delicious post-orgasmic tingle took over and had him feeling fantastic.  
"Haaah... haaaah... P-Papy... remember... what I said earlier... about _wrecking_ you?" He turned his head up with a ravenous look in his eye as he grinned from earhole to earhole, pulling himself further over that long body before drilling into him and quickly finding that he could control how in sync the rigid bits of magic were... and he enjoyed the fuck out of taking them out of sync while he fucked his brother harder.

As his brother teased, he whined and wriggled, making complainantive noises at the little whoops. The whimpers of want continued as he heard his brother cry out, but when he saw and felt the paired cocks... his eyelights went small and bright, voice pitched and reedy with need. 'fuck please yes Sans,' he moaned as he had both heads prodding, penetrating, _stretching_ both holes at once... 'h-holy fucking staaars,' Papyrus gaped, arching to take more of him, eyelights rolled back, ' yes yes yeeeheeeesss fuck!' Hus moans grew louder the more he pistoned in and out, the bite to his rib throbbing in time with his lovers thrusts. When Sans began taking him out of sync, those two hard shafts rubbing in opposite , one grinding in deep while the other was just leaving him empty and ready for more. Hands gripping hard into the couch, he forced his hips up as best he could manage, his voice a pleading string of noises begging for more of those thick rods. 'aaahhh fuck Master hes so good... Sans please i need it ffffuck... _SANS_!' Papyrus came hard, both holes tightened to drag those cocks in more, body locked and shivering as his breath caught, rough and gasping as e slacked, falling into the cushions with heavy, desperate panting. 'oh stars...'  
"Good boy, Berry," Kitty said from over the phone when any noises settled long enough for him to be heard, "I'll see both of you this weekend. Good night." The phone clicked into silence, leaving the two without the other monster listening, and he was smiling with a pleased hum as he put his phone aside and licked the sweet cum from his hand as he chuckled. They were very good, noisy lovers. Perfect for a quick pick me up at night, and the dark skeleton snuggled under his blanket after tugging his sleep pants back up from around his shinbones.

As hard as he tried not to, he couldn't help crying out as he came with his brother, wanting to enjoy every last moment of hearing his name called out so fuckin' sexy. Even after flopping down ontop of Papy he could still feel those shafts pulsing as they came, filling him up completely before he finally pulled out, his ectobody fading away soon after. "S-stars, Papy..." He slipped next to him, breathing heavily as he started drifting off into a fuzzy, warm nap. "And I thought... the soul stuff was intense... heheh..." And the next moment he was out cold, snoring softly even as the cold sank into the wetness on his bones, making him shiver lightly and curl up closer to the long body next to him.

Honestly he was just too goddamn blissed out to bother getting up off the couch yet, wrapping his brother in a loose hug and dozing for another hour or two before waking up from the chill. Bundling Sans up in his arms, he carried him upstairs and tucked them both into bed, nuzzling around that smaller frame with a pulsingly happy, glowing soul. He forgot all about his phone, all about anything but how goddamn much he adored and loved this other monster sleeping beside him, and how he never wanted to lose that love he'd been so afraid of gaining. Papyrus kissed his skull in a lingering touch of teeth, humming quietly as he drifted back to sleep with his brother in his arms.

Sans grunted lightly at being picked up, but didn't stir otherwise. Once they were in bed and settled, he turned to his brother and cuddled up as closely as he could, nuzzling his face into Papy's sternum, just above his soul. Even in his dreams he could feel the warm flutter and pull of his soul as it reached for the other, pulsing just beneath his bones in a way that made him smile in his sleep. When the alarm clock finally went off, he was slow to actually get to it, staring at it with a desperate desire to shut it off and go back to sleep... but with Alphys' words still ringing in his mind, he knew he couldn't just blow off work. He hit the snooze and turned back to his Papy, cuddling up without going completely back to sleep, simply letting his mind come out of that wonderful fog as he simply contemplated all the new things in his life... good _and_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Panty made fun of me. _'loool you sapphic noob'_  
>  'eh we can figure Paps was teasing him, idfk'


	41. Another Morning

When the alarm went off again, he was much quicker to turn it off and roll out of bed, bouncing back up with a fraction of his usual energy before stretching and walking to the mirror. Holy stars, he looked like _shit_. He grimaced and leaned closer to the reflective surface, running his fingers along the bags beneath his sockets. He'd gotten such a good night's sleep, why did he look so _terrible_? With a soft groan he rubbed at his chest, turning his gaze down with a frown before slowly extracting the pulsing magic from its cage. _Shit_.  
It had gotten bigger... and was flitting around through his magic like the happiest goddamn tadpole. This wasn't such a terrible thing, was it? He should be _happy_! _Why wasn't he happy_?! The small ball of white stilled as he felt his soul clench in distress and he couldn't help but feel bad. As he relaxed, the tiny, forming soul went back to swimming about in the viscous fluid-like magic. His free hand rose up and gently pressed a fingertip against the surface of his soul, his face lighting up a bit more as the little white blob swam closer and grazed against the smooth bone.  
_Happy. Good. Love._  
His sockets widened as he pulled his finger away. Was that... had he just felt its _emotions_!? How the hell did a tiny unformed monster even _have_ emotions. He quickly placed the soul back in his chest and headed for the bathroom. He couldn't do this.  
_He couldn't do this!_  
**_He could NOT do this!!_**  
He turned the shower on as hot as it would go, making sure the door was locked securely behind him before he got into the steaming water. He gripped the front of his skull hard, his entire body expanding and collapsing with each heavy, panicked breath. Alphys had _just_ said she was considering bringing him into the Guard. He couldn't be a mom _and_ a Royal Guard! There was no fucking way! And he and Wolfy had _just_ started dating! Holy shit and Wolfy couldn't even be around except on the _weekends_! How was that even going to work?!  
His body shivered on the bottom of the bathtub... when had he even gone down? He could feel his soul clenching in his chest as he tried to make it all go away. He and Papy were so _happy_! His life was just getting good and it felt like it was _just_ getting started! He couldn't _DO THIS_!  
_...hurts..._  
A wet gasp echoed on the walls as he came to his senses, slowly relaxing, even as he felt his whole body trembling, the clacking of bones echoing against the porcelain of the tub. _Fuck... I can't **not** do this either. What the fuck... what the FUCK?!_ His brow thunked against the bottom of the tub as he sobbed silently to himself, completely lost on what to do. Stars, he wished he had someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to Papy without freaking him out.  
He couldn't talk to Alphys without her instantly changing her mind about bringing him into the Guard. Maybe... he had grown a bit closer to Muffet. But... what if she told Papy? Ugh... what other options did he even have? It wasn't like he... had many friends. That... was more his brother's thing. With a soft sigh, he finally sat up in the tub, feeling far more tired than he had since waking up. At least now he had some kind of plan of action.  
He couldn't do this alone... he needed somebody, even if he still didn't know her that well, but... what better way to bond than helping someone through a huge early life crisis?

Sans getting up had him grumble in his sleep, missing his brother's presence even when he was unconscious. Anymore it just felt off to not have his brother there with him, and the longer he went, the harder it was to stay asleep. It became nigh impossible once he was calling for him to start the morning. Peeking blearily out from under the blanket, he muttered wordless noises of grogginess to himself as his lanky frame wriggled about on the bed, looking for the edge and sitting up once his feet could find the floor. Rubbing his sockets for several long minutes, he responded after Sans called up another time, making his way off the bed and over towards the bathroom door.

After a while, he finally emerged from the bathroom, still looking a bit haggard, but at least he could fake his smile. He got dressed and headed downstairs while calling over his shoulder. "PAPY! I'M MAKING BREAKFAST! GET UP AND TAKE A SHOWER!"

Once in the shower, Papyrus was anything but in a hurry, feeling dozy still, even with the water being on the cooler side of tepid. He blamed the thorough wrecking his brother did on him last night for his more noticeable lack of energy today, sockets hooded shut as he showered, and even kept it going until he started to shiver, the water gone far colder in the time he had stood there. It took him a handful more minutes to locate clean clothes once he'd reached his room, then trudged downstairs, still yawning and trying to stretch himself further into consciousness.

Sans was pulling out the muffins to cool when he heard his brother heading down the stairs, waving a dishtowel at them to cool them down a bit faster, then moving to the sink to get some cool water to splash under his sockets, hoping it made him look less like he hadn't slept in a year. "Good morning, Papy! How'd you sleep?" He pulled down a plate and started pulling the muffins out carefully and once the plate was full, he brought it out to the table and set it in the middle while taking the seat next to his brother's. The muffins looked to have bits of orange and cranberry in them and he all but inhaled his first one, groaning happily over how good it turned out, then started on a second, taking his time and pulling it apart piece by piece.

'thought i slept great,' he muttered, slumping down in his seat and burying his head in his arms, 'ugh, i'm so damn tired, bro. think you broke me a little.' The older sibling gave a dry chuckle, still too tired to really put much energy behind it, instead focusing on trying to get muffin into mouth and chew it up without a word. It was really good, and he hummed a little in enjoyment, but he still was just too weary to do much else. He did lean over and give Sans a kiss on the cheek as he grabbed another muffin. 'gonna be a long day.'

"Hehehe, soooorry, Papy." He didn't sound sorry at all. "I'll try not to be so rough on ya next time... well, unless you ask really nicely, like you did last night." With a giggle, he pulled himself up to return the cheek kiss, letting it linger before he plopped back down and grabbed a third, getting about halfway through before silently getting up to head over to the fridge and grab himself a glass of milk, looking at least 20% happier as he finished off his breakfast. "Thanks for getting the milk, Papy. It goes super good with these muffins." As he chewed his last bite, he stared at his glass for what seemed like an hour, then suddenly sat up straight, taking a deep breath and looking at his brother with determination. "I'm going to be out a bit late tonight again, okay?"

He was just finishing what he knew would be is last muffin when his brother straightened up. Tilting his head, still propped on the table against his arm and chewing at the last remnants of muffin, he swallowed and looked at him a moment before answering. 'alright, anythin wrong?' Papyrus asked, his gaze barely changing, though he did look a bit curious as well as concerned, but not overly so. Mostly just curious. 'guess i could try making like... sandwiches or somethin for when you get back. i'm no kitchen whiz like you are, ya know.'

"What? No. Everything's fine, Papy." He gave a nervous little chuckle before grabbing the plate of muffins to wrap up for later, shoving one into his pocket and offering the other to his brother. "Here. You can at least nibble on this when you get hungry later. We both know you will. And maybe, uh... once I walk my rounds, I might swing by your station. And... see how you're doing." He spoke with the tone of someone who was 100% up to something, but he made that face more innocent than should be physically possible. "I'm sure whatever you make will be fine. Unless you want me to grab something from Miss Muffet's? I'll, um... be around there anyways. And it's sooo gooood."

Papyrus was just rather too tired to read much into his brother's voice or antics, he just felt drained. He shrugged, taking the muffin and tucking it away in his hoodie as he pushed up to stand using the table. 'whatever you wanna do bro,' he said, rubbing his palm into a socket as he yawned some more, 'jus lemme know.' He didn't even ask why he'd be over near the bar, figured perhaps he was getting something set up or just wanted to pay some tab or something. He was too tired to think about it. He managed not to stumble as he trudged after Sans to get to his post, and he fairly dropped into the seat with a dozy grumble, folding his arms and tugging his hood up. 'love ya,' he murmured, still hidden by hood as the smoke form a fresh cigarette wafted past the covering fabrics.

"Yep. I _will_ do that." He was immensely grateful he didn't need to make up an excuse, but after looking his brother over a bit more he let out a sigh. He really would need to make it up to him for wearing him out so hard. As they headed out to work, his own pace was a bit slower than usual while his hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket, making the two of them look even mor elike brothers than usual. "Love you, too, Papy!" He started heading for his own post, looking entirely distracted until the smoke of that cigarette hit his nose and made him turn around, looking around for any prying eyes before he walked over and straddled his brother's lap and reached up to snag his cig. He took a long drag, then leaned in, letting his tongue invade the other's mouth in a heated, smoky kiss as he playfully rolled his hips on the other. After a few lingering moments, he leaned back against the counter of his post and brought the stick to his mouth, clenching it between his teeth and taking another drag. "Maybe I'll worry about my rounds a little later."

Having his cig stolen, he made a pathetic little noise, that wasn't helped by those nudging hips over his, shivering as he leaned to cuddle at the little body. 'mmph... you're insatiable bro,' he murmured, nuzzling into the jacket and keeping him in snug, 'gonna sleep all day this rate.' He didn't pull away though, his teeth kissing against the front of his shirt, as if to the bare sternum. He didn't even try to take his smoke back, too tired to fight but doing his damnedest to keep snuggled up to his beloved baby brother. He almost didn't care if anyone saw them at this rate, just glad to be able to hold him. 'mmm... keep this up ill sleep all day,' he repeated, without even realizing it. His sockets hooded further down, almost shut in his snuggling with the chubby skele in his lap. He would have slipped off to sleep had he not been startled awake by a message on his phone, and he tugged it free to check. He could hardly make out the letters, but after a bit his sight focused and he chuckled. 'fuckn perv.'

Well, Sans certainly wasn't going to complain about the snuggling and even pulled an arm around him, letting his hand slide up and down his back as he enjoyed the morning smoke. He rose a brow as his brother started chuckling and the comment had him leaning over to try and see the phone. "Who's being a perv? Can somebody see us?" He peered around the area curiously before turning back to Papy.

Papyrus shifted the phone to show his brother the text... and the attached photo. Kitty had obviously taken it last night, his fingers still wet with streaks of dark blue as he licked it away, just his mouth and hand focused in the image.  
_-Good boys, and I'll expect you both to be just as good this weekend.-_  
'told ya, fuck'n perv,' he said, his energy burst from the surprise already wearing down, and he snuggled down more into the embrace, 'mmm... love ya.'

"O-oh!" Berry's face lit up at the sight of it and those femurs clenched a little tighter around his brother's waist as he coughed and looked away quickly. "S-so, those _board games_ this weekend... it's um... it's definitely going to turn into... you know..." He wrapped his arm a bit tighter around those broad shoulders as he took his longest drag, feeling his soul clench a bit as he held it, then blew it out slowly into a cloud. "Love you too, Papy. _So_ much." He felt something wet prick the corners of his sockets and he was quick to rub it away and take another hit. "I... fuck, I can't believe how much everything's changed these past couple of weeks. It all happened so fast... are you..." He looked down at that smooth skull and stroked it slow and lovingly. "Are you happy with all of this? Like... are you okay with sharing your brother... and... _maybe_ your boyfriend?" His face lit up bright again as he suddenly looked away, not _trying_ to look guilty, but he couldn't help the thoughts that had been crossing his mind when it came to Kitty.

'heh, prolly, since he said he wanted me ta get more smokes, and i get - _horny_ \- when i'm high,' Papyrus said, as if this were the most casual conversation in the world and not him telling his baby brother to expect him to be a needy mess once he got enough of it in his system. He rubbed his skull against that chest as he was petted, making a low noise that was almost a content purr, though nowhere near the right rolling sound. 'well... he's already sharin' me... an... i have you here all the time, an Wolfy doesn't mind sharin' you... and... well, i guess i'm jus not opposed to it...' his voice caught a sec as he remembered plenty of things that had him getting pretty worked up, if only in his head, chucklign out a soft laugh, 'and, uh... it's really damn hot...' Papyrus admitted, tipping his head to look up at that flushed face, 'you get'n all this attention... an... not like it hurts anyone, us all knowing. even if it wasn't really uh... somethin i imagined before... before i could tell you how much i love you.' Those lanky arms hugged him closer, rubbing into his ribs and starting to feel joyous tears threatening, but he rubbed them away with his brother's jacket. 'heh... if anythin i figured that out last night with you call'n him Master too.'

Those bright blue eyes lit up before he leaned further back on the counter, letting both elbows prop him up. "Oh yeah? He is a very _fun_ Master. I wonder... I mean, you really seemed to enjoy last night and... hmmm, I wonder if he'd do it with me..." He lifted his face to look up towards the sky, though his mind was in a whole other universe. "Er... what I mean to say is... w-with you... you know... f-filling both holes?" He brought his face back down, blushing furiously, though his eyes still kept their daring little sparkle. His sockets went wide as a thought came to mind and he gripped the edge of the counter a bit, willing his magic not to form in his brother's lap right now. "Maybe, um... fuck... maybe... y-you and Wolfy could, um..." His face went even bright and before long he was reaching up to pull his hood over his face, far too embarrassed as his body finally formed and left him completely unable to finish his thought.

Papyrus would have been more flustered and horny himself, but goddamn if he wasn't just a lazy heap of tired right now, instead just nuzzling into that presented soft belly and resting his sockets, just for a bit. 'we'll see, bro...' he murmured, his voice soft and hazy before he hugged that plushness up closer and he gave a kiss to the bit of exposed ectoform, 'do anythin fer ya Sans.' The other skeleton trailed off, his breath misting just a bit as he dozed off on his comfy sibling, everything slumping down as it relaxed into unconsciousness.

Sans looked a mix of adoring and aggravated, that plush body feeling sensitive to his brother's touch. _Ugh, how many lovers do I need before I'm finally satisfied?_ With a slight grumble he finished off the cig and put it out so he could wrap both arms around the lankier skeleton. He was nearly dozing himself when he heard his phone go off, having him alert almost instantly as he yanked it out of his pocket.  
_'Is that brother of yours turning you into a lazy bones, sentry?'_  
He whimpered and sat up, looking around before carefully wiggling off of Papy's lap. "Sorry, Papy, I gotta go. Somebody snitched to the Captain." He leaned down and stole a kiss before trotting off, waving back at his bro. "Love you! I'll see ya later, Papy!!" With an annoyed sigh he looked down at his phone again to type. _'  
Alright, who's the snitch?_ '  
He tucked the phone away and buried his hands in his pockets, kicking a rock along the way to his post and grumbling all the way, until he heard his phone go off just before he got to his destination. 'I am.' His brow furrowed before he looked up, his sockets going wide to see the Captain waiting for him at his station. _Of all the days.. really?!_  
"H-Heeey, Captain! Sorry about that. Papy isn't feeling so great, so I was just comforting him before I headed this way. What can I do for you?"  
She looked him over with a stern expression, seeming to eye every detail. "And here I was considering you for the guard. Be careful or that brother of yours is gonna keep you from movin' up the ladder." The words mixed with her smug little smile had Sans looking almost personally offended and he opened his mouth to tear her a new one, but before he could she laughed and waved her hands defensively at him. "Woah, woah. I didn't mean anything really bad by it, I just know you're a bit more... focused than he is." She walked over to the still slightly fuming ball of anger and placed a hand on his head to rub at it playfully, instantly defusing the bomb.  
"He's not gonna hold me back, Alphys. C-Captain. He loves and supports me with whatever I want to do." She gave a slight snort , cringing and looking away while scratching lightly at her jaw. "Yeah, I think everybody knows just how much he... _loves_ you." Instantly she regretted her words as Sans looked far too confused by her tone.  
"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" He took a few steps back, glaring lightly at her and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Nothing! Nothing... just... is um... is everything alright with you two at home? Because... all of this sudden change... and... monsters have seen you two being... affectionate." She rubbed at the back of her head as Sans began to blush, looking increasingly confused by the whole ordeal. "I just... are you okay, Sans?"  
It was just the way she _said_ it... like... like she was making sure his _brother_ wasn't... what? Hurting him? His whole demeanor changed in a way that had her backing away a few steps, holding her hands up in a placating motion.  
"I'm fine, Alphys. I don't care what anybody is saying. You do _not_ need to protect me from Papyrus. He's my brother and I love him." He took a deep breath and let it out slow, his shoulders slumping a bit as he saw Alphys relax as well.  
"Okay, kiddo. That's all I really wanted to know."  
"Well.. alright. Thanks... thanks for being concerned about my well-being, but... please, don't ever think ill of Papy like that. He might be lazy, but he has an amazingly big heart, you know?" The scarred lizard lady couldn't help but start cracking up a little at the sudden change in demeanor, shaking her head at the little skeleton before moving closer again to pull him into a one-armed hug.  
"You're really gettin' a strong presence about yourself, kiddo. We'll turn you into a head guard, yet." She let him go to plant both of her hands on his shoulders, squeezing him a bit as she grinned. "And you're loyal. Probably to a fault, but hey, we could definitely use more of that in the Guard. I can't wait to see how far you'll go. Guard tryouts are in a month and I expect to see you there, alright?"  
It was all he could do not to cry, simply nodding his head and waving goodbye as she left, making sure she was out of sight before he started squealing and jumping around with excitement. He shot a text two out of the three he wanted to tell about it, then finally took his seat at his station, vibrating excitedly through the majority of the rest of his shift.

Had Papyrus been awake to respond, he'd of been telling his brother all about how he knew he'd be perfect at it, how he was already there and how the Captain had been stupid not to see it sooner. But he was currently taking a day cruise through la la land, so he wouldn't be seeing the message for another hour or so, at the very least. Wolfy, however, was up and about, and tucked himself into a secure spot to tap out a response to him.  
_-you'll be very good at it berry, i mean, you've already taken down a full grown monster well over twice your size :3c-_  
Wolfy couldn't help but grin at the comment about last week's playtime, and even though he'd of loved to keep talking with his boyfriend, he caught a whiff of the scent he'd been tracking all morning and hurried off to pick up the trail. He'd have to congratulate his lover later, right now he had work to do. But he did keep an 'ear' out for his phone going off, just in case he'd get a chance to stop and check it. He'd missed getting to talk with Berry yesterday. His brother had mentioned he'd been talking with him, and already Wolfy was figuring it out all on his own that the playtime last weekend as his lazier doppelganger's punishment wasn't just a one time thing. And he didn't mind, so long as he could still be there for Berry too. That was all he really wanted, though his thoughts were cut off as a burst of magic tried to cut across his path. Seems his prey had gotten itself caught up, and the hulking skeleton went in to finish the job the steel trap had started.

By the time he'd finished delivering the hobbled monster, he was caked in a grimy layer of snow and knew his brother wouldn't let him in the house for long without getting clean. So he walked in a slow, casual stride on the way to the house, checking over his phone and hoping he hadn't missed too much from his little boyfriend.

 _'That is true. I guess I'll just have to make sure to keep a nice secure rope with me at all times. ;p'_  
Sans giggled as he, too, enjoyed a few moments reminiscing about their weekend activities, his soul fluttering happily until he felt a soft stroke along the side.  
_Warm._  
It felt like the sun went behind a cloud in his mind, suddenly feeling incredibly dull and listless as he dropped his arms over the counter and sulked, letting his mind wander to _what the ever loving **fuck** he was going to do about **this**_.  
"Hnnnnnnn..." His gaze stayed locked onto the same tree for... he checked his phone. _Three hours?!_ His shift _ended_ ten minutes ago. He _definitely_ needed some input on the situation before he lost his mind completely. With his hands shoved into his pockets, he signed out of work, then headed to Muffet's to take up his favorite seat. With a heavy sigh he let his chin hit the counter as he watched Miss Muffet deal with the much thinner weeknight bustle of mostly just the regulars. "Evenin', Miss Muffet. I need your strongest shot of whatever you've got."


	42. title

When Sans had come in alone, she'd nodded to him with her usual cheery smile and finished up a couple previous orders before bringing the little skeleton a shot of a deep, almost black-hued liquid, shimmering with speckles of pale gold. "You seem worn down, dearie," she said, one hand petting along the top of his skull while another pair propped her up, fists at her cheeks, and the other three folded neatly on the bartop, "didn't expect you at all, to be honest, Sans." She stopped to disappear for another few minutes, and by the time his shot was gone, she was coming back with two pairs of hands on her hips, gazing down at him with all five eyes. "At least not on a weeknight." Even though she'd rarely seen him, something definitely seemed off about the usually energetic skeleton, and she was fit to burst at the seams to know why, if nothing more than to figure out what had - _gotten_ \- him so tired. The spider monster was so used to it from his brother, it rather made them even more related to see the smaller of the siblings - _actually_ \- tired.

He seemed to absolutely melt under that petting hand, his sockets falling shut until it stopped and he sat up to take his shot, letting out another deep sigh as he waited for her return. His sockets were already half-lidded as he watched her, squirming in his seat a bit before she actually stood before him again and he looked down at the counter with a slight blush. "It's... been a _very_ eventful couple of weeks. So much has happened, just... _so_ much." His arms crossed on the bar as he leaned forwards, looking more and more like his brother in stance if not stature. "And... I need... help. Well, advice really. Just... someone to talk to. Can..." His blush deepened as he looked up at her, squirming in his seat a bit more. "Can I talk to _you_?"

That echoing little monster, looking very much like his big brother, who had always come to her for similar reasons, had a little smile sift across her fangy lips. "Of course, Sans. I'll help if I can," she said, another pat on his head before she looked around, whistling to a couple of her spiders, who hurried over. She gave them quick instructions, and shooed them off as she looked back at the skeleton. "Would you rather talk in private, dear? The girls can handle things for a little while without me." She was already moving over to get form behind the bar, with her destination being the doorway past where the two Sanses had spoken the other morning. Muffet held the door open for him, and the soft light past it showed a stairway heading down, and one heading up. She paused as she considered which way to use. The downstairs was actually the living area, but she wasn't sure if it would be disconcerting for Sans to be down there, or if he'd prefer ot go sit up in the stockroom, though it wasn't nearly as comfortable an area, and she mentioned as much, letting him decide.

His face lit up a bit at the suggestion of privacy and he nodded eagerly before following after her with a bit more pep in his step, feeling his soul flutter with a nervous excitement that had him looking down at the magic warming between his legs. _Stars, you really are insatiable. Down boy._ With a slight huff, he looked up to see Muffet looking at him and asking him... living room or stock room? "Well, the living area sounds way comfier if you don't mind being alone with me down ...there." The words had already left his mouth before he realized the situation he was in. Oh sweet stars, he was going to be alone with Muffet. He had very quickly gone from looking sad and down-trodden to incredibly nervous and shy as he looked from his spidery hostess towards the door that lived downstairs, his hands fidgeting lightly with the corner of his jacket before he shoved them into his pockets.

"Not at all," she replied with a casual wave of three hands, heading down to the soft-lit room and motioning him to have a seat on one of the plush poufs - rahter than chairs, she seemed to prefer what was, in essence, overstuffed beanbags. Settling on a nearby one, she folded her legs to the side and gave the very nervously shy monster another quick glance. "You seem very flustered, dearie. Take all the time you need, don't worry about upstairs," she assured him, taking her glasses off a moment to rub a spot of dust off and replace them on her petite nose. Papyrus had been down here before, when he was feeling especially broken down or strained, and she could only wonder what had gotten his little brother to the point of needing a chat. Muffet didn't know much, but she was intuative enough to recognize when someone just needed a sympathetic ear for a bit.

"Y-yeah, sorry... I've been a bit... off all day." He moved over to one of the poufs, poking at it for a moment before turning to take a seat, a grin spreadingly quickly over his face as he bounced on it a bit and got comfy. "These are really nice!" As he finally settled down, he stared at his feet, shuffling them a bit befre he scrunched up his face. "I.... I think I'm...." His whole body trembled as he took a deep breath and forced the words out. "I think I'm pregnant, Miss Muffet. And I don't... I don't know what to do!" His hands gripped the edges of his pouf tightly as soft blue tears started streaming down his face, soaking the front od his shirt.

As much as others might think it a joke, Muffet's five eyes widened and she put aside her first thoughts of 'how' and 'what?!', and instead focused on trying to get him to calm down. His fingers were digging into the plush fabric and the tears were very real. She moved to sit next to him, draping an arm over his shoulders and one behind his back as the third on that side petted his skull. Putting a hand in one of his, and another to his leg, she wiped tears away with the last. "It'll be okay, dear," she started, in her softest, warmest voice, "it'll be okay. I know you're probably thinking a million and one terrible things, and I can see you're scared. But just keep telling yourself, it'll be okay. Breathe," Muffet gave him a pause to do so, before continuing, "now, I'm no expert, and I know all monsters can be very different. What makes you think you're pregnant, dearie? I'm not saying I don't believe you," she added, not wanting him to feel turned out, "I'm just trying to understand, okay?" Covering his hands in her own, she kept petting and hugging him to her side. "I want to help as best I can, I promised that, didn't I? Now finding out if you are - _is_ \- the first step."

When she sat with him, he quickly turned his face into her and wrapped his arms around her, his chest heaving and shuddering as he let out a string of sobs on her shoulder, calming down only enough to hear her speak. "Stars, I'm... I'm s-so _hic_ s-sorry, Miss Muffet." He leaned back and sniffled as she wiped his tears, looking up at her with wavering blue lights before pressing a hand to her chest to push her back a bit more. Once he realized why the flesh beneath his hand felt so soft, his face lit up again and he quickly pulled his hand back, turning his blushing face to the side as he started sliding his jacket off, followed quickly by his shirt. "This is, um... it's v-very delicate and... s-sensitive, so... be gentle with it, alright?" He glanced up at her for only a moment before he carefully pulled his soul from his ribcage, his eyes drawing over to it as he held it towards her. "Just... l-look at it. There's... there's something in it. _Alive_." As if on cue, there was a slight flicker of white in the blue near the surface before disappearing towards the center.

She moved as he instructed, not bothered by the accidental placement, considering how upset and shaking he was. And the fact he jerked it back as he realized made her all the less likely to scold, even if she'd had a mind to. Muffet didn't touch the monster soul, knowing exactly how delicate and prone to influence one would be, and simply leaned in closer to inspect it, and her five eyes widened again at that little touch of pale magic. She cupped her hand under his, nodding softly. "Yes, that's a souling, Sans," she said, still petting his skull in a comforting manner, "so you are pregnant. Have you... talked to your boyfriend about it yet?" Muffet ventured that question carefully, though considering he was coming to her, she very much doubted he had. Sliding a hand up to keep a soft embrace - enough that he'd be able to move back into a hug if he wanted, but not making him move anywhere or impose herself too close - the spider monster hooded her gaze, watching for if it would shift into view again. "I'm thinking your brother doesn't know yet either," she added, still that gentle tone, "and... I suspect he'd be freaking out if he did. I'm sorry you're so frightened, dearie," Muffet paused a moment, carefully holding his hands in several of her own, "and that you may be scared of what this will mean. And what will happen. But once a souling is moving around, it's only a matter of time before it moves to... well," she glanced down, seeing the pudgy little ectoform still in place, "somewhere with more room to grow."

He didn't hesitate to shift into the hug, feeling infinitely less anxious in her soft touch. "Yeah, I... I thought so. I haven't... told _anyone_ yet... well, except you, of course." He pulled one of his hands up to wipe at his sockets again, sniffling and watching the flittering magic come near the surface as it warmed up. "I was... I was going to be a Royal Guard. The... the tryouts are next month and... Alphys wants me there. She _expects_ me there, she said." He covered his mouth as he felt another pained sob rock through his chest, though the tears stopped as he felt his palm warm with the gently wriggling of that little soul against his bone.   
_Love_.   
His brow furrowed again and his mouth finally curled into something of a smile before he sobbed again, curling his fingers around the soul before bringing it to his sternum and holding it carefully against him as he turned and cried on Miss Muffet's shoulder again.

"You still can," Muffet said in a firm, but soft voice, "this doesn't mean you have to give up on your goals, Sans. Some delay, perhaps, but not a complete stop." As he cried on her shoulder, she patted along his back and still rubbed his skull, making gentle shushing noises. "She's seen well enough what you - _can_ \- do now, dearie, and knowing you still want it after having to take time away can only show her how truly determined you are." She tipped his chin up with a hand, looking down as she wiped away tears again, and kept her voice at that balanced level of assured and assuring. "Your little souling will need you, will demand a great deal of your attention and magic for a time. But you don't have to be alone, Sans. It's not just yours, and it does not have to stop you from achieving what you've worked for. I know your brother will be, well, a useless mess, for a bit, but once he is settled, he'll be what he always has been - your strongest, most loyal supporter." Muffet smiled down at him, pressing a light kiss to his brow as she hugged him in close, letting him cry more if he needed, and then leaning back to meet gazes again. "You're not giving up, are you dearie? Because I know Papyrus will always believe in you. He's told me so often enough that - _I_ \- believe in you."

Carefully, he replaced his soul, still feeling the souling flutter about as he turned to wrap his arms around Muffet again, no longer crying so much as soaking in the comfort that came from the sweet, lovely spider. His face warmed as he squirmed in his seat, his arms squeezing around her a little tighter before he turned his face, taking in her scent with his heavy breathing. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself nuzzling against the velvety flesh of her neck, his hands gripping the back of her shirt and his thighs trembling as they squeezed tightly together. "You're s-so..." His voice was soft and strained as he spoke, looking into each of her eyes as she tipped his head up, his chin leaning completely into her grasp as he listened to her intently. He whimpered at the kiss, his body melting in her arms as he felt comfort spread through his body. "S-so nice~!" His hug tightened with hers and he buried his face into her shoulder again, his breathing still heavy, though it didn't seem to be from crying so much anymore. He looked almost dazed as he locked gazes with her, feeling his face warming again as those bright light sparkled. "If... If you believe in me... then, I'll believe in me, too. I can... I can do this. If I can... take care of Papy, then... a baby should... be no sweat..." _A baby._ A shiver ran down his spine and he hugged himself closer to that comforting figure next to him, burying his face in her neck once again and this time not wanting to come out for a good long while.

Giving the other monster a soft, humming laugh, she hugged him in more once the soul was back safe behind his sternum, pushing her cheek against the smoothness of his skull. "Yes, your brother is a big mess all on his own," she agreed, though with the air of playful affection, "and you'll be a good parent, Sans, if this level of concern is anything to go by! Now, you'll want to make sure you're not shy on eating, you need every scrap of magic you can get, dearie." The spider monster took his face in her hands and pressed her tiny nose against his nosebone with a giggle, "that souling will soak up as much magic as it can get in the first stages, so that explains why you're so tired! You're not eating enough to keep up your energy as well as what the souling needs." Taking his hands in a pair of hers, she kept another pair hugging around his middle as she was picking up his shirt and jacket to help him get them back on. "And I know it will be difficult at first, but you - _will_ \- want to tell Papyrus, he can help, being family, the soulling will probably accept his magic as well. As for your boyfriend, well... he looked decent enough a sort, Sans, and it's important that if he wants anything to do with the baby, that he know about it, right?" She gave the skeleton another brow-kiss and hugged him in snug. "But take your time, and make sure - _you_ \- feel comfortable and ready too. It's going to take a lot out of you and it's going to be hard, but the more monsters you have that you can trust, the better it'll be for you, dear. And be sure to let me know if you want anything that may seem off the wall. Cravings can get downright - _insane_ \- when you're expecting a little one."

His clothing shuffled down over his body as she helped him and he let her fix the edges while he brought himself close enough to wrap his arms loosely around her waist and tightening them up when she pulled him close. "Cravings?" He nuzzled his nosebone in beneath her chin as one of his hands slid back, gripping her thigh for a lingering moment before it slid around to her back again. "I've already started on those... mostly milk and...well..." His breathing got a bit heavier again as he leaned up, looking into those black eyes before he leaned in, pressing a kiss gently to her lips, his sockets shutting tightly as he waited for her reaction.

Pausing for a moment, she blinked as the little skeleton seemed braced for an explosion, though what happed was more like a gentle defusion. "I'm sorry, dearie," she said, hugging him in after a moment, "that'd be the hormones raging about. And I'm sorry to also say that's not quite my forte," she added with a shy flush of her violet-gray cheeks, a curled finger to her lower lip. She didn't balk away from the other monster, at least, and refrained from any more of the kisses, but did keep petting him soothingly. "Maybe talk with your boyfriend about visiting more, to help with that," Muffet actually tittered, still carrying that flush, but tried to not seem too exciteable. "It's not that you're not obviously sweet and handsome, dearie," she added, "but not only are we not in that sort of relationship, I think we have very different tastes. But I will be very happy to be your friend, Sans, and to help how I can." She didn't mention she'd tried it out with his brother, and it hadn't worke dout in any possbile manner for either of them, since that likely would not help either of their situations. That and it had been more of a drunken, fumbling, maybe-desperate sort of fling for the both of them, a long time ago, almost far enough to forget it even had happened. "As for milk, well, being you're a skeleton monster, that makes a great deal of sense. Perhaps see if there's supplements at the shop, too."

The gentle rebuff had him looking shamed, though... the way she blushed and just acted so _cute_... he couldn't help but smile sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry. I, um... I've been like this all day and... ugh. I don't get to see my boyfriend again until this weekend." His cheeks puffed as he flopped back against her, snuggling against her affectionately as he tried to ignore the soft throbbing in his chest. "Out of curiosity... what _are_ your tastes? If that's not um.... t-too rude to ask. I'm sorry if that was... was too forward." He pulled a hand around and tugged his hood up over his face to hide the soft blushing.

She waved a hand at the apology, then covered her mouth with another little giggle as he asked about it, even as he hid away in the hood. "Let's say something with a little more meat and maybe quite a a bit more fur," the spider tittered, a pair of hands covering her mouth that time, "and with long fluffy ears. But short fluffy ears are good too." Muffet rubbed his skull past the hood, looking down at him with a soft smile, hugging around his chubby belly and ribs with her other arms. "Sorry dearie. You're a lovely monster, I can see that, and I'm sorry you can't see him until this weekend. I konw there's things others can't control, and things that just have to be how they are. It's never fun and certainly not fair," her voice lowered, soothing as the pats of her hands to his head, "but we learn how to work with them if we really want to keep going. Oh, and don't worry too much about the drinking," she commented after a bit, recalling the starlight cider she'd given him, "soulings are rather resilient to negative effects - though they do tend to amplify the worst of it, so that's really what will make you want to cut back."

"What?" He leaned back as she giggled about her preferences, looking downright offended. "What do those meatbags have that I don't?" He sat up and curled his arms up in a flex to show off his... well, non-existent biceps. "You couldn't begin to handle all of this beefy goodness! Not much I can do about the fur and the ears, though... oh wait, I _do_ have these footie pajamas at home with bunny ears and... yeah, I just ended _any_ chance I had with you with that statement, I'm sure of it." He snorted and leaned up to plant a kiss on her cheek before settling into more cuddles and contemplating all of this information. "I wonder... how much longer I have until it... well, migrates... I don't know _anything_ about this... I... didn't even know I could _get_ pregnant. It's just so much to take in, Miss Muffy. I'm going to try my very best, just you wait and see. It'll be hard, but... I can do it."

Her laughter at the commentary may well have carried up to the bar, but most of the patrons either assumed it was someone else in their cups or just their drunken imaginations, and she giggled still as she pulled the little skeleton into more of those sweet cuddles. She let him stay as long as he needed, knowing full well it was worth more than any gold she could have been making upstairs. "That makes two of us! And becoming a parent always is, but you have at least two other monsters who will be there for you, dear, and we will do what we can to make sure you have every chance to do as best you can." Nudging another kiss to the top of his skull, pulling back the hood, she giggled, "and anytime you need to talk, just let me know. Sometime you just need someone to listen to you, hm?"

While she spoke, he leaned more and more into her until he felt he could have fallen asleep as easily as his brother. "Thank you again... so much, Miss Muffet. Just for listening. And... not freaking out about my antics." He nuzzled his face into her shoulder for a few more seconds before reluctantly loosening his arms from her. "I don't... I don't know how I'm going to tell anyone. Especially Papy. You... you should have seen the way he was freaking out at just the _prospect_ of me being pregnant. I don't know how well he's going to be able to handle it and... since Wolfy isn't able to be around very often... he's going to be my main support." With a heavy sigh, he stood, feeling a bit wobbly after having drained so much energy from crying. "This is what happens when you joke about something too much." He peered down and rubbed gently against his sternum through the shirt. "Suddenly you become the punchline." After a few moments of silence, he turned his attention back up to the spider lady with a sheepish smile. "Well, not to ruin the touching bonding and stuff, but... I am _starving_ and I'm sure Papy's eager to have some of your food for dinner again as well. Think I could get some to go?"

Snugging him closer before he sat back, she nodded sagely at him being unsure how to bring it up to them. Watching as he steadied himself and rubbed his chest, she tittered at his latest comment. "Let me have the kitchen whip something up for you~" the spider said as she led him back upstairs, "I'll have some high energy snacks made up for you too, dearie, just keep a handful with you to nibble at. When you run out just let me know and we'll make more, hm?" Holding the door open for him, she started over to the kitchen, scribbling some notes to them before rebuffing slurred comments from several other monsters, "it'll be out in a few minutes, dearie." Once it was, there were two bags - one was the dinner, and another, about the same size, was the package of snacks, which she only charged him for the dinner as she patted him on the skull. "You've got my number, Sans, anything you need, just let me know." At home, Papyrus was dozing on the couch, an empty plate on the table showing some crumbs of a sandwich and and empty chisps bag on the floor. He'd been dozing since practically the moment he'd finished eating, one of the throw pillows hugged tight to his face and his spine wedged into the backrest.

That sweet face lit up at the bag of snacks, knowing they'd be perfect to keep with him at work during the day and while he was training... ugh. Training. If he was going to do this, he... was going to have to talk to Alphys sooner or later. And it was probably best if it was sooner. Already nibbling on one of the snacks as he left the establishment, Sans whipped out his phone and shot her a text.   
_'Hey, is it alright if I talk to you about something tomorrow? It's a pretty touchy subject, so maybe sometime during my shift? I don't want Papyrus to know about it just yet.'_   
He smiled at her affirmation and tucked the phone away, finishing his snack just as he walked through the door to the house. "Papy~! I'm hooome~!" He looked over at the couch with a bright smile, kicking off his boots before he set the food down and walked over to cuddle up on his brother. "Paaaapyyyy~!" He tugged the pillow away form his face, bringing his own up close and personal before planting little kisses on his mouth. "I have tasty fooood~!"

'mmmhmmph,' came the eloquent reply, the sockets cracking open at one of the assaults of sweet kisses, shifting in place as he hugged at his baby brother with a low hum, 'mmmkay five min,' he mumbled, not even moving much further than to try to hug the other monster in, and failing, since it just draped an arm over the smaller shoulder. 'mm five min,' he added after another minute, licking his mouth with a smack before drooping back into the couch like a puddle of doze. Even with all the napping today, he was still so drained. He knew he should get up and eat more but stars he was just - _tired_ -.

"Hehehe, Papyyyy~! Come on, what's wrong? Am I really draining you that much?" He pulled himself on top of the tired monster and started kissing playfully at his neck, that plump little ass wiggling back and forth like an excited puppy trying to rouse its master. "I have some of these super tasty energy bars, if you'd like to try them. I think some of them even have honey in them. I need to try some of her more dessert-y foods, 'cause she's really good at it." He licked at that long neck before leaning in closer to bite him, letting those rarely used fangs sink in a little as he growled. "Come ooon. Either you get up and go replenish your energy... or I take what's left and then go eat dinner anyways."

Papyrus gave a mewling whine as he bit at him, pouting as best he could in his dozy state, and muttered his surrender in several agreeing noises. Pushing himself to sit up, he yawned for a long pause, palms going into his eyesockets and rubbing hard. 'i dunno Sans just... fuck i'm outta it an nothin's help'n,' he said, running his hands along his face before touching at where he'd been bitten, wincing at the tender area. It took another couple minutes before he could get himself up, and he wasn't anything but a slumpy mess as he went over to sit at the table, propping himself up in one hand. 'stars i wish i didn't feel so damn tired, either...' he added, starting to scrounge in the bag and take out fries and pressed warm sandwiches of lots of sliced meats and melty cheeses with lettuce and tomato, 'huh, didn't know Muff still made paninis,' he muttered, starting into it all the same. The fries were honeyglazed for him, and Sans' had spicy ketchup and black pepper as well as salt on them.

Sans looked at his brother from across the table, giving him a discerning gaze as he took in that tired appearance. "Hey, Papyrus... have... have you and Kitty been doing any soul stuff lately?" He lifted his own sandwich to take a big bite out of it, all while keeping that sharp gaze on his brother.

The tiredness took the edge off of any looks he was given, shrugging a bit as he tried to remember, 'a bit, but i wouldn't be the one knocked up in that case,' he teased, finishing off his sandwich before leaning down to fold his arms on the table, hooding his sockets shut, 'nah jus... magic reserves ain't stayin full, maybe i'm getn sick or somethin.' Papyrus let his head rest on his humerus, sighing slowly, 'maybe need ta get a real solid nights sleep i think.'

"Ugh, don't you dare ever make him take care of a baby in that universe. Actually, would it cause the same universal disruption if you two had a baby? I mean, part of your magic would be in the baby over there, or it would be his magic over here... or are babies like, their own completely different magic?" He finally quieted down enough as he ate his own food, taking note of some extra greens on his sandwich. Bless that sweet spider. He already felt like she was going to spoil him until he turned into an actual blueberry. "Alright, I'll let you sleep tonight. I'm sure Wolfy'd like to hear my voice tonight." He squirmed a bit at the thought of how badly he'd been wanting... _relief_ all day and thinking about all the dirty things he could discuss with his lover... his thighs tightened around the hands between them, fingers squirming into the flesh and making him blush before he remembered he wasn't alone.

He was in no state to think right now, and just shrugged broadly before settling back down with a nondescript sound. Part of him didn't even process what his brother said, just wanting to conk out and sleep until he didn't feel so damn tired anymore. Stars be damned, he'd slept - _all_ \- night! Why was he so worn out, like he'd actually been doing anything that required him to use up all his magic reserves. Felt like he'd teleported all over the Underground and then tried to fill it with summons. He didn't even notice his baby brother squriming about, just nodded and groaned as he knew he'd have ot get up and make himself trudge up to bed. It seemed a thankless task, the couch would be just fine... probably. Hoisting himself up with the help of the chair, he did just that, slumping over on the furniture and mumbling about leaving him there, have fun with the stairs.

"Oh my stars, Papy. You are _such_ a lazy bones." He took a deep breath and sighed before looking towards his bedroom door with a teensy little smile. "Okay, okay. First dishes, then... Mommy finally gets to relax." A deep blush covered his cheeks for several reasons and he tried to ignore all of them as he gathered up the trash and wiped down the table before finally heading up the stairs with a bit of bounce in his step. He quickly stripped down to nothing, tossing his clothing into the hamper before he curle dup under the blanket with his phone, a playful twinkle in his eye as he dialed that familiar number and waited.


	43. title

The phone rang a couple times before the heavier voice greeted him, smiling even though his lover wasn't able to see it. "i missed you, sorry i didn't get to answer back again," Wolfy said as he started, resting quietly on his bed and glad for the time to relax now that his work was done with, "how has the rest of your day been, berry?"

"Missed you, toooo, babycakes. It has been one hell of a stressful day and I could so use a pair of big, strong hands to rub me from head to toe right about now. Know anyone who'd be up to the task?" With a soft giggle, he shifted onto his back, one hand teasing at the soft flesh of his belly that... didn't seem to want to go away. He gave a soft huff and shook his head, willing the thoughts away for now. He'd tell Wolfy when the timing seemed better. He'd fin a way to tell everyone without freaking everybody out. "So how have you been my sweet pet? I really do miss you, baby. I can't wait to see you again this weekend."

"wish i could," he replied in that reverent tone, every word thick and dripping with adoration as he tried to let his voice express how much he'd love to make his boyfriend feel more relaxed. Especially if it meant getting to touch him all over. "i've been okay, all things considered, berry. i'm looking forward to it so much... i can give you that massage when we get there if you want." The hulking skeleton licked his gold fang, missing getting to hold and kiss and cuddle that sweet little monster that could also be very rough with him. "the burn isn't cracking too much, though," he commented, "it has one big one near the top but... i think it'll come out okay."

"Mmmm, I'm sure I'll still want you touching me all over come this weekend. Speaking of coming..." His mouth curled as another little string of giggles filled the phone. "I'm glad it's healing alright. I'd hate to have to do it all over again. I wonder if there's a better way to leave markings on bone, like the fleshier monsters have with tattoos and stuff. I'd love to be able to do something prettier than a scorch mark. I wonder if needles would work... or maybe just a fine blade and some ink? Let it sink into the freshly exposed layer of bone..." His voice was beginning to sound almost dreamy as he thought about the process it would involve... but cleared his throat once he realized he was actually drooling at the thought. "S-Sorry for rambling there. So, how have you been? Wait, I already asked that, didn't I? Shit. Ugh. It's been such a long, tiring day. The last few have been, actually...." There was a quiet pause as he collected his thoguhts before asking slowly. "Hey... Wolfy? What do you know about, um... soul sex?"

He gave a soft snort in response at the giggling comment, and as he started waxing poetic on how to mark him up more thoroughly, and he was rattled out of the same degree of musings at how that would feel as he cleared his throat. "its okay, i know how tiring days get, they make you want to make sure everything's okay," he said, then at the pause and question, he felt his own soul flit a little, "um... n-not much, i didn't ever see my soul out before, from what i remember. i know it's a rare subject in um... v-videos, and, that a lot of monsters don't really trust each other enough to even do it... s-so... um..." Wolfy's voice wavered, feeling awkward at how little he even knew, looking down at his pillow as he hugged it a bit tighter, "i-i mean with you was... pretty much the bulk of what i know."

"Yeah, that's... about all the knowledge I had before, too. Um... I... kind of want to tell you something, but I... I don't want to freak you out. Maybe... it'd be best to tell you face to face this weekend." He rubbed at his chest slowly, feeling it warm beneath his touch while leaving a soft tingle on the side of his sternum where his soul rested. "You should, um... ask your brother about the soul stuff. I wonder how much he knows... Apparently he and Papy decided to toy around with their souls as well." He couldn't help the giggly, gossiping tone as he veered the conversation away from unpleasantness and into something more... interesting. "Soooo, Wolfy. What, um... what do you think about my brother?"

"okay," he said as his boyfriend decided to wait to tell him what he wanted to discuss, then nodded softly at the suggestion of asking his brother. He never really broached subjects like that, but he knew that his older sibling likely would be fine with talking to him about it. But if it would make his boyfriend more comfortable, and would help them out, he'd give it a shot. "o-oh, um... he's... i guess he's okay," Wolfy replied, not having ever thought about it. He had been more preoccupied with the crush he'd been fostering with Berry, but... he tried thinking about i, what he could remember about his softer counterpart. "i uh... i dunno," he said after a bit, though he had some idea that his lover was perhaps edging towards something of interest. "mm... but... why did you want to know?"

"Sorry, I've um... well... I-I guess, I've... been having some... thoughts. Concerning... well, a-all four of us, to be completely honest. But um, I think I'd like to try what we did last weekend again, but with um... y-you and Papy... d-down there and... m-maybe even Kitty in front." The almost gasping breathiness of his voice was a damn good indication that he was having those thoughts very vividly right now, his free hand gently toying with the warm lips between his thighs. "Having... all three holes just... filled to the limit by all three of you..." His breath hitched as he pressed tiny circles into his clit, letting out a needy whimper right into his boyfriend's ear. "Stars, Wolfy... it's like... I'm going through heat all over again... it's... so hot and wet and... fuck, it wants you so bad right now, baby."

That first breathless gasp had him shivering, and each one seemed to wash over him, making his body feel lik ehe was going to be covered in that sensation. He flushed and made a low little whimper at the suggestion, nodding before he could speak again. "w-we could... if you want, berry... i'd like to..." he paused as he wriggled in place, trying to not make too much noise, wanting to hear his boyfriend so much, "i miss you... i miss getting to make you feel so good as i love on you... when you use me however you want," Wolfy whined harder as he rubbed at his stiff length, trying to both sate that thorbbing need and not get too excited. He hadn't said he was allowed to cum, and he'd been doing well all week. His body shook and he gasped as he grazed his talons at the head, making a whimpery plea. "c-can i cum tonight, master?"

"Mmmm, if you're already worried about that, you must really enjoy the idea." With a giggle, he pushed his fingers in deeper and curling them up until he found that spot that had him moaning shamelessly into the phone. "Haaah... Would you... like to see it, Wolfy? Your Master completely blissed out.... as he takes a cock in every hole?" His noises got louder as he started fucking himself a bit more firmly before remembering... he had quite a few different toys to play with. "Maybe..." He slid over to hang off the bed, peering beneath it before grabbing one of his larger toys, the size of it making his eyes light up with stars. "...if you beg pretty enough, I'll let you. Either way, we both know you're going to be stroking that... huge cock of yours, while you listen to me... take this nice big toy into my pussy." He sat up and shifted the thick toy between his legs, simply letting those soaked lips drench the tip in his excited fluids. "Fuuuck, baby. I so wish this was you right now... just stroking on me. Getting so wet. Stars, it's agony... just wishing it was you back there, ready and eager to stretch me wide."

Panting at the sound of those sweet moans, he writhed as he couldn't help but give himself slow pumps, wanting so much to give his little Master everything he wanted, nodding as he made peeping whimpers of 'yes'es for him. As he was told to beg, that big tongue drooled out more, imagining getting to rut himself on that wetness that Berry was teasing at with just a toy, wanting to push in hard and deep like they both wanted. "stars i do... i do want to give you all the cock you want, berry... not having to settle for... just toys..." His voice stammered out a moan as he gripped his shaft, gritting his teeth to keep from getting too worked up too quickly. His lover certainly knew just where to hit him to get him dripping freely. "fuck please... haaahh... i'd do everything you wanted berry... i just want you s-so much... i want to feel you tight around me again berry... f-fuck you how you want it. hhnng... s-stars i want to please you, master."

Those sounds got heavier as Wolfy kept talking, giving Berry the chance to concentrate on the task at hand. Slowly but surely he made his way further down that thick shaft, his eyelights getting hazier as he went. "You do s-suuuch a good job of it, Wolfy. I could strap you down and just ride your face for days. Mmmm... I think if I already have you strapped down, I might want to let a certain someone else enjoy you, too... I think I could find great pleasure in watching someone I love and trust use you for their own enjoyment. But of course that's if you... you know, wooould enjoy something like that?" As much as he loved watching his pet do anything he wanted, he wasn't about to push something on him if he didn't.

The praise had him needing to move his hand off himself to keep from going too far - he still hadn't gotten permission, and just the sound of is lover's voice was having him pant hard enough to sound like he were recovering from near-drowning. As Berry asked about it, he whined and shifted in place, his face heated with a flush as he tried to imagine... "w-would you want me to... pleasure someone while you watched, master?" he asked in a rasped voice, amplified by his own shivering need, "i want to serve you master... h-however you need me to..." Wolfy's hips bucked, biting his lower 'lip' to keep from whining too loudly as he fought to rein himself in, gasping out a few more pleading whimpers. "i-i might... i might be okay... i might enjoy it, i don't... i won't know if i don't try. He breath caught as he had given himself several more jerks, budling himself between his thighs and arching in slow, almost teasing rolls of his pelvis to get just a little damp friction, but nowhere near enough to come. "fuck... fuck please, master... i need you... i need to come for you i need you so bad berry... i want you claiming me in your tight fucking pussy and give you all your cum and f-fuck... haahh... please master. please please let me... i'll do anything you want please..."

"Hnnn, I hadn't even thought about having me watch, but... mmmm, maybe one day if the desire hit me. But for this I'd want you taking us both at once. Me on your face and my brother, well... fucking or being fucked by you. Whichever he prefers at the moment." He took a deep breath and let it out slow as he slipped a little further down that shaft, nearly hilting it at this point. "Hnnnn, Wolfy... I'm... s-so full... Mmmm, I want you to come fill me up, baby. With your cock. With your cum. All of it. I need it so bad right now." His hips worked slowly, ignoring his lover's please for a good long while as he moaned and whimpered for him, making sure to get himself nice and riled up along with him. "Mmmmn, I wonder how it will feel, watching someone else fuck you... I wonder if I'll even be able to handle it. I'm the only one who's touched you so far, right? Mmmmmn, maybe I'll just keep you aaaall for myself while letting you and everyone else ravage me." His voice was slowly becoming more of a soft, breathy tone as he started picking up the pac eon that hefty toy, angling himself down so he could grind down into it even deeper. "Wolfy... haaaah, it's.... so good.... but I want your cock so bad. Fuck, baby, I need it... I need to.... hnnnnnn.... W-Wolfyyyy~! I'm gonna.... hah.... I'm.....Nnnnnnnnn~! C-CUM WITH ME WOLFYYYY~!" He pulled himself off as one hand rubbed furiously at his clit, quickly bringing himself to climax with the head of that huge dildo pressing at his opening and making a mess of it. The was a soft thud and he collapsed onto his bed, breathing deep and fast as he enjoyed the daze that came after a good hard cum. "Mmmm, stars I love you, Wolfy. I can't wait to cuddle and tease and... fuck each other's brains out... heh. Assuming you still want to after our little talk, of course." He rolled over with a soft huff and scooted over to a dry spot to rest for the time being, simply listening to his lover as he got his breath back under control.

Everything his lover said was driving him crazy, trying his damndest to hold back even as he wanted to keep humping into his shifting hand, panting wordless need and want as he was verbally assaulted by just how much Berry wanted him, wanted of him, and he felt his hips shudder and he squeezed and jerked in a rapid pace to do just as he was told, gasping out a low howl as he spurted agaisnt his ribs, panting as he slowly came down and the haze of pleasure started to fade. Licking his mouth, Wolfy whimpered a soft nod, gazing down over his ectoform with a shy flush. "i love you too berry... and i dunno what else you could tell me, i mean..." he gave a small cough, his voice shy, "you're intimate with your -brother-... and im okay with that. s-so there's not... anything i can imagine that would... make moe not want to give you as much attention as i possibly can." Searching along the side of hsi bed for a minute, Wolfy found a towel and started dabbing up the mess he'd made on himself. "i really think... m-manybe i would enjoy that too. if you want me to try it, i'm not... opposed to trying. though, um... wh-what make you think your brother would want to? i mean... he kinda... hated me for a bit, even if only from uh... jealousy." Checking that he handt missed much, he tossed to towel off the side of th ebed again and rolled to curl with his pillow under the other side of his head. "berry... have you ever imagined what... " he asked after a pause, his voice low, "what all... that i've done here?"

"I dunno, like you said, it was mostly the jealousy thing... and he's... becoming a lot more open. And I... may have said something along these lines while we were... talking." He giggled as he rolled out of the bed, toy in hand as he headed for the bathroom to clean it (and himself) up. "What all you've done there? What do you mean? Like... I dunno. I guess I haven't tried to think about it too much. I guess, I'm... kind of afraid I'll get super paranoid over your safety if I know just how bad it is over there..." He let out a long sigh and dried him and his trusty toy off, then headed back to the bedroom to strip off the bedsheets and put on some new ones.... he was going to need to invest in way more. "Why do you ask? Are you afraid I'll like... think less of you or something?"

"i just... don't like a lot of what i have to do," he said after a long pause, his voice low and careful, as if afraid of someone hearing, "and... it bothers me. t-to do it. i know its not really... the best thing to talk about but, i kinda need to, i think." Wolfy paused again, as if trying to figure out how to put it without being too blunt, or if he'd even say it at all. "i can't talk to my brother about it, either... he... he'd get scared for me. i know it's why he... trained me. he was scared and didn't know what else would help keep me safe... but it bothers me all the time. that i... have to do it." His tongue curled at his gold tooth, making a small, distressed noise. "i'm sorry, i... prolly should have brought it up a different time. i just... want you to know how much i cherish and love you... for letting me be more of myself. and for loving me even... even if i do things i don't want to."

He was just finishing putting the bedding back together when Wolfy finished and he could feel his soul throbbing warmly in his chest. Happy. "I'm sorry you have to deal with so much bad over there... Is there... nowhere else to go in the Underground, like... away from all the fighting and stuff? Like some secluded little cabin in the woods or something. I mean... if I had to deal with no monsters versus monsters that wanna dust me... I'd choose seclusion, but that's just me. Well... maybe not seclusion. I'd still want to have the people I care about around." He cuddled up to his pillow on the bed and tugged his blanket over his naked body, shivering a bit at the way the material shifted on the heavier form. "I love you, Wolfy. No matter what. You do what you do to survive. To have some kind of life in a place that would see it snuffed out. And I want you to know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you, anytime. Even if I can't always be there for you physically, I want to be there for you emotionally as much as I can. It has to be super stressful being somewhere where you have noone you can talk to about these things. You have a phone and a listening ear now. You have me now."

"thank you, berry... i... i used to talk to my father about it, and he listened, and didn't make me feel bad for... not liking it here. he didn't like it, and... i guess i was a bit... a bit sheltered from it. and it got harder for both of us after..." his voice cut off, shifting himself under his blankets, as if he were a child hiding form all the nightmares out in the dark. Though he knew there was no hiding, and he sighed into the phone. "there's not really anywhere to hide... every monster we come across isn't out for blood but... every time i have to fight its... s-sorry," he cut himself off again, shaking his head and partly wanting to just forget everything instead of try to talk about it. For now just knowing he had his boyfriend to talk to, it helped balm some of what his father's death had caused, some of the need to be listened to and assured his worries and fears were okay to have. His brother had tried, but it had only upset him more in the long run, had caused him more worry along with his temper, and that had always made things worse. "i miss you. i miss you every day, berry. if i could stay i would," Wolfy lowered his voice, even though there was no-one around to hear in his soundproofed room. Even if his brother could hear him, all of the skeleton monsters know both of them would stay if they could. Would stop having to come back to a place that boasted only dust and strife. "i love you. and it's jsut a couple more days, and i can see you and hold you again."

"I love you too, baby. These are going to be a long couple of days. I can't... I can't wait to get to talk to you. I hope... I hope it turns out to be a good thing. I really do." He felt his breath getting slow and heavy as he relaxed, his eyes drawing down to his soul, watching it glow and flicker in the darkness as he thought about how the weekend could possibly go. He should.. wait, right? Until they'd already had their fun? He didn't want to spoil the weekend with this stressful, life-changing news. He could just imagine the lot of them sitting around, looking completely spent and then piping up with 'Oh by the way, I'm pregnant.' He snorted softly to himself before looking towards the phone with a grin, listening to the breathing on the other side as he got comfortable again. "Can we... just stay on the phone like this, until... until we fall asleep? Would that.... be weird?" He was already finding it hard to keep his sockets open, his body feeling like it was being completely drained of energy as he started letting himself be carried off into blissful slumber.

He was quietly listening to the sounds of his lover, giving him soft happy whimpers once he was settled. "i'd like that," he said, and he could hear as the other monster's breathing slowed and deepend, and someow he could tell the moment Berry had fallen asleep. Listening to him, almost able to imagine his breath against his cheekbone, curled up with him in bed, and it helped Wolfy to doze off as well.

Down on the couch, Papyrus was having a much worse time of it, grunting and shifting in place as he hugged himsel tighter. A soft whimper passed his gritted teeth, cringing in harder as tears escaped the corners of his sockets. He made wordless pleads, pushing himself more into the couch and started to hyperventilate, finally waking himself as he gasped for air. 'fuck,' he stammered, a hand going up to his brow after he wiped the tears away, 'fuck... why...' The lanky monster laid there shivering and calming himself for several more minutes, hugging around his arms and taking slow, long, deep breaths. everythings ok... it just came on from the low magic and tiredness... he told himself once he wasn't shaking in place anymore. Twice in the same week hadn't happened in a long while, and it was seriously bothering him, but at least this time he'd not risked waking Sans. being down on the couch didn't help any either, prolly he added, recalling several times that just sleeping on the couch had brought up unpleasantness, combined with how tired he was, it was no small wonder he'd had a nightmare as strong as that one.

The small skele passed out upstairs wasn't having the best time either once he was actually out cold, his body seeking out... something. Warmth? Comfort? He had the same feeling as when he hadn't had anything to eat in a while, but... in his chest. And the discomfort seemed to open the way to all sorts of unpleasantness that haunted his dreams and made him break out in a cold sweat, tossing and turning until it became too much.

The alarm clock had been going off for half an hour at this point, but Sans wasn't about to move from his spot draped over the side of the tub, mostly asleep and drooling a bit of the magic he hadn't had the enrgy to completely spit out. He'd been in there for a good hour or so, the nausea kicking his ass and making him expel every drop of excess magic he had... which was only making the pain worse at this rate. "Nnnnn... pa...py...."

He'd managed to half-doze since his nightmare, but never really fall back asleep. He'd heard Sans go over to the bathroom, but he'd been too out of it to notice much else, and by the time he'd noticed the alarm had been going off, he was more focused on the sound of his brother's miserable voice. It spurred him to get up and head upstairs, moving over to where the little skeleton was slouched over the tub. 'bro,' he muttered, draping an arm over his shoulders, rubbing his flushed skull and looking a tthe streaks of magic spittle on the bottom of the tub. He leaned a kiss to his cheek, hugging him closer. 'hey, you're not okay, bro, what's wrong?' he asked, his voice still rough and rasping from his own exhaustion. He could count on one hand the number of time he remembered Sans being sick enough to throw up magic, and this was still on that hand. 'Sans...'

"Mmmm..." He groaned and elaned into his brother, grabbing a cloth from the edge of the tub to wipe away a stray bit of drool before tossing it back on the side. "I don't feel so good... I had... a bad dream and woke up feeling... bleh." He cuddled up close and looked up at his Papy. "Are you feeling alright? You don't sound too hot either." He leaned back and looked at his brother's face carefully before looking off behind him. "Ugh... how long has that thing been going off?" He slumped against the taller figure and yawned. "I need to call Alphys... tell her we're gonna be alittle late today."

'bad dream?' He felt a sharp note of worry cut up his spine and into his soul, arms holding him shivering before he tightened him in against his ribs before it got any worse. 'eh, uh... had a bit of that myself,' he murmured, trying to not think about the nightmare itself. It wasnt important, his brother needed him. He shrugged about the alarm, still holding him in close to keep from starting to rattle. Papyrus took several long breaths before he said anything else. 'you sure you should go to work like this? you dont get sick often, Sans, what if you make it worse? Alphys can get over it,' he tried, not wanting to have his baby brother suffer more. 'cmon i can get you some canned soup an wrap you up an we can watch crummy tv all day.'

"Yeah, it's not the first time... I can never remember them, though, just... how they make me feel." He shuddered to show his displeasure at the mere memory of the ordeal. However, his brother's fretting over his well-being had him relaxing and smiling as he nuzzled his face against his chest. "Hm... pretty sure it's only going to get better from here. I hope anyways. I should be fine, though. Not gonna let a little..." He tried to stand as he spoke, but the moment he was on his feet, he doubled over and dry heaved at the tub, his whole body shivering as the unproductive action left him feeling weak. "...Maybe you're right, Papy. I'll let Alphys know. Damn... I wanted to talk to her today, too." he let out another soft sigh before wiping at his face with the rag, then cuddling back up with his Papy. "Ugh... I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Could you bring me some of those nice energy bars Miss Muffet made for me?"

The dry heaves set every bit of Papyrus' own care of his tiredness to the back, shifting to cradle Sans up against his chest as he agreed to not go to work. 'let's get ya settled first, then i'll bring ya whatever you want, bro,' he said in a soft tone as he took him over towards his room to grab up a blanket, draping it over a shoulder before heading downstairs. He didn't let go of the smaller skele until he was sure he was seated comfortably on the couch, snugging the blanket around him with a light peck to the top if his skull. Once he had the tv on, he was up and about getting a few more things he could think of, tissues, a bucket tucked under the coffeetable so that he wouldn't have to try to rush upstairs, another set of clothes and a second blanket, pillows, their phones... Papyrus spent the next handful of time making sure Sans wouldn't need to get up for anything, and eventually did bring him the snack bars and a glass of milk. 'im gonna hafta head to the shop to get soup,' he admitted, rubbing his arm, 'we dont have any.'

The boney burrito was looking far happier in his little coccoon of warmth as he looked up at his darling brother. "Mmmm, have I told you recently that I love you so much?" He reached out to take the snack and the milk, consuming them slowly but cheerfully as he could given his state. Actually, he was feeling loads better now that he had some food in his system! Maybe he could... As soon as he started lifting up, he started feeling queasy and quickly sat back down before it got messy. With a defeated sigh, he grabbed his phone and dialed up Alphys, wincing a bit as that overly loud voice answered the phone. "Hello, yes. Captain! It's me, Sans. Yeah, I'm doing fine! Well, okay, not fine... I'm... feeling a bit sick, so I can't make it into work today. Wh- no! Stars, no. No second heat this quickly. Yeesh. It does have something to do with what I wanted to talk to you about, though.... Tomorrow? Alright, I should be feeling better by then. Alright, thank you for understanding, Captain. See you tomorrow! Bye!" After he hung up the phone he carefully dropped it onto the table and sank further into the blankets as he felt his energy level drop hard again.

of course theres a damn heavy snow today the lanky monster griped. It wasn't anywhere near what would cause monsters to have to stay indoors, but it discouraged being out and about, and he was still feeling like teleporting would drain more magic than he cared ot use right now. At least it meant the shop was empty except for some monsters getting what they needed, and he scooped up a few different kinds of soup to take up to pay for. Papyrus groaned as he saw an elderly snowdrake was fishing in an oversized satchel for their gold to pay for their own goods. By the time he was about to just stomp up and pay for it himself, they found the five coins they needed and tottered off. The bunny shopkeep greeted him with perked ears, looking over his selection and adding the cigs he asked for from behind the counter. That done, he paid and left and was walking out in the snow, smoke trailing out of his snugged-up hood as he waded in the soft fluff dropping form the ceiling-sky. When he got home, he went right for the kitchen and put out the assortment of cans, finishing off the stick before he went over to check on Sans. 'hey, bro... holdn' up alright?'

Nothing was visible aside from his face, the rest of him wrapped up and making him look like a fluffy flower. He gave a sleepy grunt at the sound of his brother's voice and cracked his sockets open with a soft smile. "Mmmm, hey Papy. Joo get th' soup?" Apparently sleepy and warm were a perfect combination to have him sounding drunk, but oh so happy. "First soup and then... you wanna take a nap with me? I really missed you last night. Next time I think I'm gonna drag you to bed. By force if I must." The small slits of blue still glimmered as he gave him that kittenish little smile.

'heh, alright,' he said, leaning in to kiss his face again before getting up, 'gimme a sec to heat it up then.' Papyrus shuffled off and picke dout the tomato soup, since it'd go well with milk in it, he'd read the back of it, he felt okay about pouring one liquid into another liquid and making the combined liquids go in the micorwave to get hot. Taking the bowl and spoon over, he set it on the table as she sat down with him again. 'want to do it yerself or can i spoonfeed ya?' he asked, half teasing and half serious, 'an yeah, a nap sounds good Sans. you'll need to warmth, an i missed you a lot too.'

That sly little grin increased at the prospect of having his brother feed him, even if there was the teeny tiny voice in the back of his head yelling about what a mess it'd be. "Mmmm, full service, huh? It's no wonder Kitty keeps coming back here for more." One of those barely open sockets winked before he giggled inside of his blanket and started stretching until he was completely sitting up with the blanket around his hips. He leaned forwards just a bit with a soft blush on those cheeks as his mouth opened, the end of that soft blue otngue sticking out just a bit as he looked at his brother expectantly.

'yeah, i'm all about service'n,' Papyrus chuckled, takign up the bowl and sending the first spoonful into that waiting mouth, letting him work through the bowl at his own pace. The tv made different levels of sound the whole time, sometimes getting a clear signal for human shows, but mostly just there for constant background noise. 'sorry i conked out down here, too. ive never slept all that great on this thing overnight anyhow, dunno why i thought i would last night.' Once Sans was done with the soup, he let it sit on the table and kissed his brow again. 'hope that helps,' he said, 'now, how bout that nap you wanted?'

There was just something about having someone he loved feeding him like this that just... got him feeling all tingly. He ate eagerly, but carefully, trying not to get it all over the place and feeling an odd sense of relief when he was finished. "You were just really tired. Like me today. Ugh. You better not be sick too, Papy." He stuck his tongue out teasingly before scooting over to curl up on the lanky skele. "Mmmm, yes, please. Sansy want sleepy." With the blanket curled around his arms, he wrapped them around those broad shoulders and clung tightly to make it easier for his brother to carry him.

'nah, just used up a ton of magic,' he said, bundling Sans up and lifting him slowly, 'not used ot quite this much activity all week, after all. but i'll prolly adapt,' Papyrus went up each step carefully, not wanting to slip and risk jarring Sans, since he figured if he had a hard time getting up and about, likely any sudden movements would upset his stomach or such, 'til then ill just have ta deal.' Getting in bed with Sans still curled against hsi chest, he shifted the blanket until they were both covered, tucking the other's skull under his chin and rubbing along his back with one hand. 'even if it is nice ta get a day together, i'm sorry ya don't feel good, Sans,' he said after a bit, his voice drowsy and relaxed, 'how ya feel'n right now?'

By the time he'd asked the question, Sans was already out cold, snoring softly in his sleep as he snuggled up closer to his big brother. No bad dreams, no quesy stomach, heck it even felt like his energy levels were perking up again. Apparently, he needed Papy even more than he thought.

He noticed after a bit that Sans had dozed off, and it didn't take him long to follow suit, hugging him in close and nuzzling at that little monster in unbridled affection.


	44. title

After a couple of hours, he cracked his sockets open a bit and yawned before settling down to watch his brother sleep a bit. He always looked so peaceful, but especially so when he was asleep. He reached a hand up and gently grazed it over his cheek, along his jaw, then just beneath his mouth before he slowly leaned in, placing a gentle kiss. And then another. Slowly he started working his way along that jawline and down to his neck, pausin gto take in that warm, musky scent that was making his thighs quiver. In a quick, careful movement, he rolled his brother onto his back while positioning himself between those long legs, his mouth latching onto the long, slender neck beneath it as he gave a soft growl and wiggled his bum in the air behind him.

Papyrus didn't rouse even as his brother was kissing along him, even as he was manipulated onto his back, though the pressure on his neck was starting to get his unconscious attention. Part of him heard that growl, and he groaned awake, rubbing his sockets before he noticed the positions they were both in, shivering at the clear intent of the smaller skeleton. 'uh, bro?' he asked, his voice unsure, '...Sans uh... you feel'n okay?' he added after a second, even though he could tell just by looking that his sibling was prodding for caretaking of a different nature.

The sound of his brother's voice startled him into looking up with big blue eyes, shining with innocence. "Huh? O-oh, um.. sorry. I just... really missed you, I guess." His face flushed as he giggled and nuzzled his face down his brother's front, taking in his scent with a deep breath. "Mmmm, I bet Kitty's gonna be real mad at me when he hears how much I've been using you. How bad do you think he'll punish me for wearing you out so badly before the weekend?" Slowly he slipped those thick thighs around Papy's hips, those innocent blue eyes slipping effortlessly into a deliciously seductive gaze. With a smirk, he pressed his hips down, rolling them gently before he leaned back down, bringing his mouth close to the other, teasing at a kiss before slipping away and denying him one. With a playful little giggle he pressed those little kisses all along his jaw while his hands started working along his ribs, rubbing slow, hard circles in those places he knew his brother really liked. "I would say... 'Don't worry about it if you're too tired', but... I can't. I want you inside me so bad, Papy. Fuck. No. I need you inside me, okay? P-Pretty please, Papy?" Before long he had his whole chubby little body rubbing against the leaner one beneath him, his hot breaths washing desperately against Papy's neck as he started to pant softly.

'h-holy fuck, Sans,' Papyrus gasped out, shivering under the sudden and very focused assault, feeling every throb of the other monster as he rubbed on him. He was still in a state of confusion, his brother having been sick that morning, and now here he was begging for sex, wonton and panting without even so much as being touched. His mind seemed to tick a few things, turn a few wheels, and he made a low, curious noise as he hugged his lover in snug. 'only if you do one thing for me, Sans,' he said, voice gone hungrily raspy, sliding his hands lower to cup that bubbly butt as it shifted over his pelvis, 'tell the truth, okay?' he added, nibbling at Sans' cervical vertebrae, letting his tongue trail a hot stripe up to his jawline, kissing as his hands kneaded at the othe rmonster, 'promise i wont freak out this time,' Papyrus said as he felt the warm tingle of his own ectoform responding to the passionate touches, rolling Sans on his back and pushing him down into the bed as he ran his cock along the puffy blue lips, lowering his mouth down to his brother's ear. 'you are pregnant arent you?' he asked, still rutting down against his pussy, breath coming in slow, excited gasps, his body shivering in desire, 'you're a horny mommy for some dick arent you, bro?'

If the sudden change in position wasn't enough to have him dying for more, that voice in his ears, speaking those words that had his whole body trembling, was certainly doing the trick. Desperate fingers clutched against those ribs, holding him close as he let out a soft whine and kept his face hidden against his brother's neck. "Y-.....y-yes....." He took in a shuddering breath, ignoring the tears that were spilling from his sockets as he held tight and rocked his hips, doing his best to try and maneuver the tip of that dick inside of himself, but he was failing at every turn. "I-I'm so sorry... f-for not telling you sooner, I just... I was..." The very tip pressed into his entrance before slipping away and he let out a needy whine right next to his brother's ear before continuing in a delicate whisper. "I was scared... I didn't want you to be scared with me, but... I'm... I'm still a little scared." He pushed Papyrus back a bit so he could see his face, his own looking hardened, even with the tears still flowing down his face, his voice following suit. "But only a little. I-I can do this... I just... right now, I need..." Rather than finish the sentiment, he pulled that ridiculously sexy skeleton on top of him down into a heated kiss, that blue tongue forcing its way past the other's teeth to absolutely devour him.

Even when Sans was trying to get him inside himself, he moved to tease more, even as he admitted it and told him he was scared, and he rubbed down harder as that tongue invasded his mouth, letting him take what he wanted as he shifted, shoving himself hard into that soaked tunnel with a throaty noise that was muffled by that blue tongue. He arched into it, driving into Sans with a growling fervor, mouth pushing down to overtake the claiming tongue, his ornage one taking his mouth. Bucking into a few hard, deep strokes, he pulled back, panting over his lover as he braced on his elbows. 'explains a lot,' he gasped, not letting up, pounding into that spot he knew would make his lover tighten and writhe, gripping at those hips to force him down harder, grunting out a heavy, growling moan as he was getting ready to unload, keeping buried in to the hilt and grinding, 'fuck, Sans... even after bein' bred you need it,' Papyrus panted, leaning in to press at the smaller skele with a lusty chuckle, mouth pressed to his neck, 'fuck... i love you... you feel like you need this cock all the time, bro... just filling your pussy up, huh... even after you've been-' he growled again, hips bucking as he came, teeth clenching, and Papyrus resmued the steady thrusts once he'd finished, his voice gone breathy and alluring, 'tell me mommy wants more, Sans,' he murmured.

The release of the kiss removed the muffle from his moans and let them fill the air as he listened to that breathy voice, his teary blue eyes looking up at his brother full of shame as he whined. As he went on about how badly he needed that cock, his face lit up and his sockets screwed shut as his head shook side to side in denial. "Papy, noooo~! D-don't say it like thaaaat!" He couldn't help but whine as he writhed against his brother, pushing harder into that cock as he wrapped his legs around his waist. "N-nooooo...." His voice went into a gentle, whining whisper that turned into a surprised gasp as he was filled with that hot load, his legs pulling him in deep to get every last drop before loosening back up to let him start at it again. Those murmured words had him absolutely melting into the bed, his face looking full of adoration for his brother. "Mmmm... Babyyy~! M-... M-Mommy wants all of that yummy cock, okay?" That soft voice had gone completely docile as he started pulling him back in for a sweeter kiss and using the opportunity to focus on the magic of that ectobody to form those soft, perky additions to his chest.

'oooh-hhhohoh fuck yes,' Papyrus breathed, eyelights having gone to hearts before nuzzling down into those plush mounds, gripping at the side of one and giving it a light squeeze, 'fuck, i never knew i needed to see you with tits, bro!' His thrusts increased, pushing into that needing tightness, his own magic dribblign out and down to the bed with each eager thrust, brow pressed to his brother's inbetween kisses, the bed creaking under their lovemaking. Papyrus' shockets hooded shut as he enjoyed the feel of his lover, twitching into another orgasm as he pressed his mouth down agaisnt one of his nipples, feeling the way the ectoflesh gave kissing and licking. 'stars, you're so fucking amazing, Sans,' he gasped, his strokes going shallow and slow, groping at that soft blue body as he kissed at his breasts, 'i'll give mommy as much cock as mommy wants,' he purred, rolling his pelvis up as he began another bout of nigh-frantic motions, going in deep and shivering with exertion from just how he worked to please his lover, on top of all the magic that he knew now that the souling had been syphoning from him in his sleep. He hadn't realized how fucking -hot- that got him, to be the support for Sans in this state. To be tending him however he needed.

"Oh, s-stars, Papy! D-don't..." A long, low whine escaped him as he bounced with the movement, simply holding onto his brother as he tore into that hungry little pussy, his own lights curling into that heart-shape as he started crying out. "Don't stop! S-stars, please don't stop! Haaaaahn~! D-Don't stop talking like that, Papy... Ohhhh, stars, don't stop!" His string of pleasure moeans were punctuated with each quick thrust, his whole body tensing and twitching as he felt that magic coil within him like a spring. "Ohhh, Papy, I'm... I'm gonna...." Those arms wrapped around his brother's head, pinning him between those soft breasts as he came, the room echoing with one long, needy cry as his magic sprayed in a desperate attempt to get past the thick cock inside it. "K-k-keep going, don't stop!" He reached down to grip the bed, his body arching and writhing as he tried to take in as much fo that dick as he could as his hands kept him anchored enough to concentrate. Everything was so much more sensitive right now and he could easily feel the way Papy's cock throbbed inside of him, almost ready to fill him up again and he let pleasure wrack his body as he waited until his brother was ready to peak once again before releasing right along with him. "P-haaaaapyyyyyyyy~!" His movement went still as he came once more, his pussy clamping down and quivering on that cock as more of that sweet blue magic found its way out past the length plugging him up. Everything seemed to go warm and fuzzy as he collapsed back onto the mattress, feeling his eyelids already growing heavy again. "S-stars, Papy... I... fuck, I never thought you'd have this kind of reaction..." He let his sockets fall closed, his body openly accessible to his brother to do with it as he pleased. He craved Papy's touch more than anything in the world, especially right now with that fear niggling in the back of his mind. At least now he knew... he wouldn't be facing this new journey alone.

Papyrus leaned in and kept giving his loving attention alongside his slow, easy strokes in that well-loved hole. His hands caressed in a gentle, soothing massage of all of that chubby ecotobody as he kept dappling light kisses against his face and chest. 'me either,' he mumured, still working over that little form, inside and out. He willed more magic into his brother with each touch, a thread of giving that he fed steadily. Now that Papyrus knew, he could send the magic in a more sustainable pace, rather than what the souling had done when begging and grabbing and tugging every bit it could. Even as he felt it being sent, he could also tell how he could maintain it for much longer, and he didn't stop kneading and petting at Sans until he was needing to thin out and cut off the magic sharing, pulling back as his ectoform had to stutter out of existance to let the lanky skeleton not drop his reserves too far. He'd recover from it much easier as well, being he'd consciously given the magic without completely draining himself. 'love you,' he muttered at his lover's brow, cuddling Sans in more and petting at his cheek as he curled up beside that smaller form, kissing him with a lingering touch, 'it'll be okay.'

It was amazing how at ease he felt as he was pet and loved on, that energy being fed into his soul making it flutter and glow as he relaxe dinto the bed. "Mmmm, I love you so much, Papy." he reached a hand up to stroke along the side of that long face before he turned his own face into the pillow, trying to hide his tears, though there was little he could do to hide the shaking of his shoulders. Scared. "How.... how could this even happen, Papy? It was my first heat. My first time dealing with it and... I... I just wanted to feel closer to him and one thing led to another and..." He stopped to take a deep, calming breath before turning away from the pillow completely, wiping at his sockets as he suggled his face into his brother's broad chest. "I saw it before, fluttering about in my soul, but... I didn't know what it was. I thought... maybe it was just some residual magic from... y'know... our daily activities. I've never... seen a little baby monster being formed in the soul like this before..." He went silent again as his hands rubbed gently along that bare chest, noting every little mark that made that smooth bone so unique. "Do you... want to see it?"

He rubbed his brother's scapulae and back as he shook, hugging him in more as he asked those tearful questions. 'its just... luck,' he answered in a soft voice, kissing at his brow and holding the skele in closer, 'an bein in heat... just really made it more likely...' Papyrus felt like he should have tried to explain these things before it had gotten like this... that he should have given his brother this information beforehand. That he might have failed him in his own stupidity. Mentally shaking his head, he kicked those thoughts away as hard as he could right now, instead focusing on what was in front of him; Sans needed him. 'yeah,' he said with a gentle grin, 'lets see the little troublemaker.'

Slowly he extracted his soul form his rib cage, feeling a kind of nervous excitement tingling through him as he brought it out, keeping it close to him as he looked up into his brother's face. "It's... it's a little hard to see... but..." He uncurled his fingers and held it up a little higher for Papy. Little flutters of white swam near the surface, then back into the middle of that lump of blue magic. "It's... so little... will it really turn into a whole new monster?" He brought his fingertips to the surface, smiling warmly as the white ball of magic skimmed across them, filling him with one little emotion after another as they came, most of them happy as it felt Sans getting more comfortable... physically and mentally. "I wonder... what they'll look like... If... they'll like me... If they'll be happy." Happy. Sans grinned, his eyes lighting up with stars before he leaned in and kissed at the surface containing that sweet little souling. "....My sweet baby......"

Papyrus shifted as that blue soul was brought out, and even his own soul skipped a beat at the first showing of that souling inside the bright blue magic. 'well... we know they'll be a skeleton monster,' he started, that grin making him chuckle. Seeing Sans joyful over the little white flickers, he moved over and kissed the hand holding it. 'they'll love you, bro. youre going to do so good,' he said softly, watching that tiny infant soul moving excitedly, 'only like a week in and theyre bouncing about, no wonder you got sick. usin up so much magic so quick and giving ya strain... heh...' Papyrus laud his skull on his humerus, rubbing his brothers' skull with light fingertips, 'gonna wait til they visit to tell em?'

"Well, that or a spider monster." Sans giggled and settled in next to his Papy, feeling warm and dozy as he held his soul on his chest and watched the little flicker of light bounce between the fingers he had resting on the warm surface. "I never did tell you that I kissed Muffet, did I? Ugh, I'm gonna be so embarassed next time I see her." His face lit up in that warm blue hue, his fingertips tracing little designs along the edge of his soul in a way that made him shiver while the baby light followed along. "I can't imagine what they'll be like when they're born... can you imagine them having this much energy? Maybe I'll finally have someone who can keep up with my own." He carefully returned the soul to the safety of his ribs before sliding his hands down his front and toying with the soft breasts for a few long moments. "Honestly... I was going to wait until I talked to Wolfy before telling you and Kitty, you big, dirty surprise ruiner." He stuck out his tongue and leaned up to lick Papy's chin with a smirk. "You think Kitty's gonna freak out?"

'pfft, please, i think everyone's tried to kiss Muffet at some point,' Papyrus chuckled as he watched his brother play with the souling, 'she seems ta brush it off pretty easy, though. prolly from just bein around so many monasters all the time.' He couldn't help another low, lusty chuckle as he watched Sans play with those firm mounds, his own hand helping a bit now that his soul was back in place. 'well, i mean, you're sick in the mornin, then horny after a nap, been chugging milk more than normal, Muffet sent you home some energy bars... it didn't take too much imagination to guess on it, bro. i live with you, remember? i know most of yer habits an junk, so this big a change? after we already brought it up, what yesterday?' Papyrus nudged more to return the lick, laughing with a dry huff. 'honestly? no clue, he doesn't seem the type to want kids, too rebellious and messy. says im a brat, you know, so anythin worse than me? oowf.' After a bit, he hugged Sans firmly, pressing their cheekbones together. 'im sorry i did freak out on you at first. just... still getting used to everythin, and... i dunno, it was almost outta nowhere.' His fingers trace dup a rounded curve of breast, before settling over his sternum. 'you don't hafta be scared, though. you're not alone, i'll do whatever you need, and... well... i actually think they might too. whenever they can.'

His cheeks puffed out as his brother went on about seeing through his facade. "Well... maybe he'll like this one. After all, if you think about the combination of mine and Wolfy's looks, this baby might very well be a Copy Kitty. Or maybe it'll get his height and my devilishly handsome looks. Just imagine. Me. But taller." He gazed off into the distance for a few distracted moments before turning to Papy and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I know you guys are gonna be there for me, but... I'm not scared of being alone, it's more......" He took a deep breath and stared at his shaking hands as they rested on his sternum. "I'm having a baby. And I feel like... I'm still kind of a kid myself. How do I know I'm ready for this kind of responsibility... this kind of committment? You know?" Those big blue eyes turned up to his brother, hoping to see some understanding there. "I... I know I'm doing this. I know I can do this, but.... Everything just got so good and... now it's all going to change again and... who knows how it'll turn out?"

Papyrus was quiet, staring at his brother, full of questions and worries, and part of him felt a heavy sigh try to escpae. But he didn't let it, instead giving a cheeky grin as he took thos hands and kissed his knuckles. 'yeah... i wasn't outta stripe long when... i started takin' care of ya. it'll be hard sometimes, and maybe you'll get annoyed an stressed but...' Papyrus looked down at where that sternum hid his soul, then back up to those bright eelights, 'it'll work out. i doubt anyones ever really ready fer kids, even if they're tryn. just gotta learn as ya go and just always keep what's best fer em in mind.' His fingers rubbed at the smaller hands, looking down at them again. 'it can still be good, bro. and there's still time before they really make an impact, so... you can still figure things out.' Papyrus stayed close, feeling himself wanting to doze off again, but that was likely just from giving up most of his magic and having forgotten to eat earlier.

"Yeah... I'll probably need the entire time to make your room suitable for habitation again." He gave his brother a playful little smirk and felt himself calming down again at Papy's assurances, letting his body settle down next to the lankier skeleton as he went off into thought, staring sleepily at the sternum before him. He couldn't help but think back on his own childhood. It felt like it had always been him and Papy... but there was still that annoying little voice in the back of his head. Dad. He tried to picture his face, but.... it kept coming up blank. Why couldn't he remember? What had happened to him? Had he... not liked kids? Like Kitty? "Papy..." He turned that bright gaze up, his brow scrunched in concern. "Why.... why can't I remember anything about... before you were taking care of me? About... Dad?"

Despite the warmth of being here with Sans, cuddled up and enjoying the gentle touches... his soul went icy and he had to suppress a shiver. Bundling him in closer, he tried to relieve the chill, to smooth it back out and not show anything about how it affected him. 'uh, you were... just real young, bro,' he said, one of those lazy half-grins moving into place, 'i don't even remember that much, y'know?' he said, thanking the stars his voice didn't shiver like he was afraid it would. He held his lover snug, the guilt of that fibbing making him want to make it up to the little skele somehow. Even when his conscience, or whatever the hell it was, started those hissing gripes in the back of his head. sure, keep lying to him. he loves being kept in the dark... you always shielded him, even when you knew it would hurt. Papyrus gritted his teeth and hugged Sans harder, trying to ignore the thoughts. Sans had always been the better one, he needed to not suffer. It wasn't keeping him in the dark to let him forget. It was keeping the dark away from him. Papyrus nuzzles at the top of his skull. 'its okay, to not remember.'

Of course he could tell his brother wasn't telling him anything and his cheeks puffed in indignation as he curled against the taller skele. Why was he always trying to protect him? And form what? "Papy... what happened? Why... why did we leave? Did... he kick us out? And... why don't I ever seem to remember a mom? Even Dad... I can't remeber his face or his voice or... All I can remember is...." A feeling. A shiver ran down his spine, feeling like he was trying to solve a puzzle full of invisible parts. They were there, he just couldn't see them clearly enough to put together. "Why.... does the thought of him make you so scared, Papy?" He leaned back to look up at his brother's face, feeling his soul racing in his chest as he tried to read his expression.

As Sans asked, he felt his nonexistent gut twist and drop, having to steel himself not to let it it show. He couldn't explain it to him, it was better for him to not have to deal with... that. 'i don't, uh... remember. we didn't have a mom,' he said, tone flat and certain, 'and um... just he never came back from work one time. everyone said there was an accident...' Papyrus' thoughts went on to that, recalling the sheer disbelief of the entire thing when he'd first heard it. Then another monster had said it. And another. After dozens of times being consoled and calmed, he'd finally believed them. That he really was gone. 'it kinda... i shook me a lot, yknow, him not being there anymore. you were jus... just really little, is all, Sans. i don't remember very well, surprised you remember anythin,' he cut himself off, hugging his brother and trying not to let the way his eyelights dimmed show by closing his sockets. always a shitty little liar. He tried not to tense, to just hug Sans tighter and forget it. He preferred when they both just had accepted it as forgotten.

At least it didn't seem like he was entirely lying... mostly just not telling the details, big as they might be. And with nothing in the house pertaining to their upbringing, Sans was left to rely on his big brother for any information... which meant he didn't have anything. Not a name or a face. Just Dad. "S-.... sorry for asking, Papy. I know... you don't like talking about it. I just... I wish I knew more about where we came from. About who we came from." His arms wrapped tightly around his Papy as he let out a deep sigh and gave up, relaxing against him as he felt the fatigue catching up with him. The little ball of energy was really taking its toll on him.

'nah, you... you just wanna know... sorry i dont remember anythin too well,' he said, his voice dropping. i wish what i could tell you was any good... Papyrus hated that he couldn't tell Sans anything. Even pretending that their 'dad' had been anything decent... felt like a worse lie than telling him he didn't remember. That he'd forgotten. That deep sigh and the way Sans laxed against him, it helped him let go and not worry so much. He let out a soft little laugh and nudged a kiss to his skull. 'you want somethin ta eat, bro? i should have a bite anyhow,' he said, unwilling to remove himelf form Sans, but knowing he should have at least -one- meal today.

At the mention of food, he could hear his belly growl. With a smirk, he let out a growl of his own and kissed up that long sternum before biting his brother's neck with a soft snarl. "Mmmm, guess I gett get some food in me before I wind up getting something else in me." With a sweet giggle, he nuzzled against Papy's chest, then sat up to stretch, groaning at the way his back popped before hopping off the bed to move to the mirror. He lifted his arms and turned this way and that, admiring the soft mounds of ectoflesh hanging onto his chest. He brought his hands down to cup them, rolling the flesh between his fingers for a few long moments, then turned to admire that bubbly little butt. "You know, I never took the time to really look at all my fleshy bits. It's no wonder everyone wants to get into it." He shot his brother a playful little wink before heading to the dresser to grab a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to slip into, his attention sudden completely focused on the hardened bits of flesh sticking through the light material of his tee. "Down, girls. You'll give everyone the wrong idea." He let out a delighted giggle as he headed towards the door, keping a hand at his stomach in case he started feeling nauseous again as he made his way downstairs.

'pfft,' Papyrus snorted, though any further comment was quieted as he enjoyed the view as well, that playful wink making him hum another chuckle. While Sans headed down on his own, he went over to his room to retrieve some clothes for himself, and to try to settle out the issues cropping up from the conversation. He was pulling the hoodie over his head, just letting it sit there, not fully on yet, to cover his features. ...what happened? ...why does the thought of him make you scared? ...i just wish i knew more. He wished he could tell him a happy lie. That he could make up some story of a decent father figure that just disappeared from an accident and left them alone. But then Sans would wonder why he'd been quiet about it all these years. Why he'd forget an okay childhood for so long, only to remember when he actually pushed hard enough. And then there was the rub - telling him a happy lie rather than just that he forgot was a worse answer, to his mind. Papyrus hated lying to his brother. He hated it more than arguing or Sans being upset. But there was nothing he hated more than the thought of letting Sans think that he'd been good to them. Pulling the hoodie on the rest of the way, Papyrus calmed himself with several memories and mental chants that he'd practiced over the years. Not the ones to quell his desire for his baby brother, but the ones that kept him sane. That had kept him sane. 'alright, what we hav'n?' he asked, showing up down beside the chubby blue skeleton, hands in his hoodie pocket, 'i'm starv'n.'

When Papy walked in, Sans was standing at the sink, staring into it with a contemplative frown, though the moment he realized his brother was there his smile was back, bright as ever. "Actually, I was thinking about making tacos. It's been a few days and I don't want to get rusty, you know?" He set about making sure they had all of the ingredients handy before gathering them up and getting started, his face getting that far away look as he started to season and cook the meat, his mind obviously millions of miles away as he worked. A smell hit his nose and he gasped a bit before pulling the meat from the stove, fanning it with his spatula before stirring it around with a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness, I don't think it burned too badly." He turned off the stove and set the meat to the side to start on something else, that same distant look in his eyes.

'kay,' he said, trying to recall what he'd done to help the last time, and ending up just geting the lettuce done, though slower. He was trying to keep himself from thinking about what they'd talked about upstairs, only for the little skele to turn the stove off, and he caught the look. It reminded him of too many things, and he put aside the vegetables to go over and hug his brother in against his front, brow pressed to his shoulder as he held him close from behind. 'sorry i don't... have more answers for ya, bro,' he said after a bit, unsure exactly what to sayto help Sans.

"Huh?" He paused, halfway through dicing a tomato as he felt the other skeleton pulling him into an embrace. His face softened as he put the knife down to pet along the back of his brother's skull. "Don't worry about it, Papy. I just have a million thoughts going through my head, that's all. Not knowing anything about our father... And now... knowing that we didn't have a mother... How... were we even created?" He peered over at his brother for only the briefest of moments before turning to look at his half-mutilated tomato. "Anyways, I just... I'm thinking a lot about how I want my kid to have the best life. No kid should have to fend for themself. Or have to take care of a baby bones all on their own. They're going to have a better life than we ever had, I'll make sure of it. Even if the circumstances aren't perfect, I'll do everything I can..." By the end his whole body was trembling, soft blue tears spilling down his face as he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself back down, before giving up and turning to bury his face into papy's shoulder, those short arms wrapping around him the best they could before squeezing him as close as possible to that fluffy body.

'w-we prolly had a mother,' he muttered half-heartedly, 'jus dont remember at all.' He didn't look at Sans for a moment, trying to imagine if things would have been any different if... he shook his head, hugging his teary brother in with a soft shushing. 'shhh... bro, it'll be okay. everythin' will be alright. they'll be safe an happy... they'll be loved, bro,' Papyrus whispered the last bit, feeling himself want to grit his teeth. He wanted to tell Sans everything. To assure him there was no way that baby would be alone or scared or have to... ' He stopped. He didn't want to bother Sans right now, he needed to be reassured, not... 'they'll know, every day, they are precious and loved.'

"Sorry, Papy..." He wiped at his face as he started calming down, simply leaning into the other figure as he took long, slow breaths. "Thank you... for being so supportive. It feels like... heh... you're so much more ready for this than I am. I'm... I'm so lucky to have you, Papy. I.. I'd really be lost without you in my life." His teary face rubbed down into his brother's shoulder, wiping away the last of his tears onto that hoodie before leaning up to steal a quick kiss. With a sniffle, he released the other and turned back to finish up his work. "C-C'mon, we should finish this before the meat gets cold, right?"

'heh, i've had a lil practice with babybones,' he teased in a playful tone, kissing his skull as he rubbed the tears away, the kiss helping make his smile more genuine. He helped get the food finished up without too much trouble, though he did drop some of the cheese with a loud slur of cursing, looking down at the scattered yellow shreds on the floor. Putting the bowl back on the counter, he squatted down and started scooping it up, glad that at least it hadn't spread out much. Making sure he didn't miss any of it, he carried it over to the trash can. He had this weird imbalance of feelings right now... and he stared at the trash for longer than he'd thought he would have, feeling his memories trying to crash in. He stood quietly and stared, trying to quell the way his soul began pulsing harder and faster. its okay, its okay... just go have dinner. Stars, he wanted all of it to be okay.

"You okay, Papy?" The little skeleton had been standing behind him curiously for a few long moments after getting the rest of the table set, his arms moving to wrap around the taller skele's waist to hug him close. It wasn't the first time he'd seen his brother zone out like that... it usually came after he'd had to hide stuff from Sans. He wished he could just remember, if only so his brother didn't have to suffer alone. He'd already done enough of that for one lifetime. "Come on. I don't want to be cheesy, but I think we'll be alright with a little less of it than normal."

He started at the voice and embrace, his spine stiffening as he was caught in a flicker of distant memories. Of old scars and long gone touches that hurt down to his soul. 'yeah, yeah jus... getn a lil emotional over spilled milk, i guess.' Papyrus took his hand and walked over to the table with him, looking over the array of taco ingredients laid out.(edited)  
He tried pushing everything aside and just enjoying the evening with his brother, they could try watching tv again before they went up to bed. Now that he knew about the souling, it really made Papyrus more determined to do what he could for his sibling. To keep him assured and comfortable. 'hey Sans... what all did Muffet tell you? figure you... talked to her about the baby cuz you thought I'd freak out on you again. an I don't blame ya for wanting to talk ta someone rational, think we both know what a great friend Muff is. even if she does charge us full price, heh,' he added at the end with an actual laugh, grinning as he worked on his second taco.

"What are you tlaking about? She gives me free stuff... Maybe I just kiss better than you?" That devious grin was far more genuine than his smiles before and he eagerly tore through a handful of tacos as he thought back on the conversation, but felt too famished to stop and start up his own. Once he finally ate his fill, he leaned back and pet along his bulging belly, looking at it with a whole new perspective on what it would mean for it to look like this. "She, um... didn't mention a lot of details. It was mostly just confirming that... it was real and happening. And now that I know it's real, I guess... I guess I should get educated on the topic, huh? So, um... d-do you know, like... what's going to happen? I don't... know anything about pregnancy. I had a few drinks at Miss Muffet's and she mentioned that the negative effects wouldn't harm the baby or something... I hadn't even thought about the fact that I'm basically sharing a body now and.... and I have to actually think about if what I'm putting into it is good for the baby... Though, until recently, I was already kind of doing that anyways, so... guess its just back to old habits, huh? Boo, I was just having fun putting bad things into it. This isn't fair." He pouted and slumped in his seat a bit more, letting a hand rub gently between his breasts at a spot glowing beneath his shirt.


	45. title

'uh, well...' Papyrus rubbed the side of his skull in thought after finishing up his current taco, looking at his brother as he tried to think about what he did kind of know. 'well i know Muff wouldnt have told you that unless she knew what she was talkn about. an i now the baby will eventually take up residence in there,' he teased, poking his bulging blue belly with a chuckle, 'so prolly best to get her telln you summore, but i can look with ya too. not gonna make ya go it alone,' he promised, his voice soft and as assuring as he could make it. He really didnt want Sans to worry too much... 'hell maybe the other two will know anythin. prolly a pain in the ass to keep a kid alive there.' Papyrus shifted a bit, trying to imagine if perhaps the other Sans would even want to be involved. He could imagine maybe he would, just from it being his brother's kid, but he worried perhaps he would be less than excited overall. For Wolfy... it actually wasn't hard to see him doing whatever he could, doting on his brother and just doing anything asked of him. Papyrus would, and from what little he'd seen, Wolfy wanted to just let Sans be happy, and really he could see their Master eventually warming to the situation. Maybe standoffish and grumpy at first, but in the end, Papyrus could see all four of them taking care of this little monster. His face fell a bit as he recalled that the baby would only get to see the other two on the weekends. Would grow up only getting a day or two a week with its father... despite himself, it made him feel guilty. Wolfy would know the baby was safe, but he felt a twinge of sadness for the other Papyrus. If the baby were his... he would want so much to be there every day. To not let them wonder if maybe their other parent was gone for a reason no one would tell them. He didn't realize how long he had been contemplating all these things until he noticed his taco had gone cold.

Those big blue eyes watched in wonder as his brother spoke, his hands rolling over that full belly affectionately. "Yeah... Wolfy daoesn't have any idea, either... well, unless he's talked to his brother about it. I might try to call him again tonight and see how he's doing." And see if he's figured anything out yet. He got one more taco in him before finally drawing the line. If he kept it up, he was going to be huge! Then who would want to fuck him?! "Hey, Papy... When... do you think I should tell them? I mean, obviously I want to tell them in person, but... we had plans for the weekend! I don't wanna ruin those just 'cause I got a little knocked up." He tried to look pouty again, but couldn't help the amused smile. "I could wait until we're all in a sweaty post-coital cuddle pile and come out with, 'Heyyyy, have either of you fucked a pregnant skele before? 'Cause you have now!'" His chuckling continued until he had to wipe tears away from his sockets. With a soft sigh, he leaned forwards on the table, turning a loving gaze up to his brother as he smiled.

Lucky for Papyrus, he'd come out of his mental haze soon enough to hear what his brother had said that loving gaze making his own soul melt in a puddle of happy goo. So to speak. Putting aside the cold food, he gave him another real smile - not big or anythin, but it was there. 'well, i mean... dunno about get'n high with a baby, an that's somethin... our... Master had brought up,' he rubbed the back of his neck, 'an it's not ruin'n em... if anythin i dunno if he'd get pissed that you didn't tell him right off the bat when they get here.' He also didn't know if that same skeleton would give -him- a stinkeye for not telling him sooner either. But, it really wasn't his place to tell, either, so it wasn't like he could get mad at him about it. 'well, if we'll be chat'n with our boyfriends tonight, you wanna hang out in seperate rooms fer a bit? promise i wont make ya sleep without me,' he added quickly, 'now that i know the lil bugger's there, i can keep it from snatch'n my magic when im tryn to sleep. gotta learn to get on a feed'n schedule,' he commented as he looked over the dinner. There wasn't too much left over, enough to supplement a meal the next night if they wanted. Papyrus shifted up to stand, leaning over his baby brother and hugging around his shoulders to give him a quick kiss. 'an i know ill enjoy giving you soft rubdowns while sharing magic...' he added in a soft voice, somewhere between honest and teasing.

Sans made a whining noise as he leane dinto his brother, tipping his head to the side as he thought about those words. "Do you... think I should tell them now instead of this weekend? I just don't want to case any unnecessary stress before they can be here to make sure I'm alright or whatever. I dunno. We can definitely split for a while to talk to our significant others. Though... if I was going to tell them now, I'd need to borrow your phone." He moved to stand along with his brother, his arms wrapping around his waist and holding him close as he buried his face into that broad chest. "Is that why you were so tired? Magic sharing? How does that work? Does it just like... suck out your magic like some little magic leech?" He shuddered at the thought of it and looked down at the soft glow through his shirt. "Man, now I feel a little creeped out. Papy, I have a tiny parasite in my chest!"

'why my phone? i just fixed yours up,' he said, looking incredulous at the smaller skele, though he hugged him in more as he seemed to be getting weirded out at the 'parasite' thought. 'no, it was... more like cuz i was in physical contact with you, an it was needing magic... it kinda begged it off me and didn't stop, since that's just how soulings are. keep offer'n and they keep taking, so with me bein unconscious an unaware... just kinda went with it without thinking, if that makes any sense?' Papyrus shrugged a bit, looking away a moment as he tried to not let that memory wriggle up and remind him about several other times he'd been wholly drained without wanting to be, but... he shook his head, turning his attention back to is brother. 'dunno when they'll stop just taking up every bit of magic offered, but i do know it's good for em, and it's why Muff gave you the energy bars - keep your magic up without eating too much more than normal. we really need ta get Muff ta explain more to us...' he added with a tinge of disappointment in his voice. Disappointment in himself for not knowing much to tell Sans to make him feel better. 'it's normal, i think, fer soulings to need lots of magic.'

"You said they had to be specially linked, right? Or can I just call him right from my phone, too?" His face lit up a bit at the prospect of being able to reach his doppleganger anytime. Oh the fun pictures he could send! With a happy little sigh, he nuzzled into his brother's shoulder, kissing and biting at him for a few moments before letting go to start cleaning up the table. "Alright, you I'm going to have to be in tip top shape if I want to carry this baby around. Also, you totally didn't answer my question about when to tell them, Papy. Ugh. You've got me so excited now I don't know if I can wait. What day even is it? Oh man... How quickly are babies born? 'Cause it's gonna take me a good long while to get your room fixed up." The trash was tossed and leftovers put away as he rambled on, stopping to wash the dishes and quietly contemplate the glowing spot on his chest. "Heh. I think they can feel my excitement... It's so weird when I can feel them moving around inside my soul. How long does it take for them to migrate down to my belly instead? Should we come up with like... a name for them so I don't have to constantly refer to them as 'them'?" He chuckled and set aside the final dish to dry, then turned to rub his hand slowly over that glowing spot.

Papyrus flushed as he realized he'd meant talking to the other Sans, not Wolfy. He shurgged, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket as his brother swept through and cleaned up the kitchen quicker than he even with his help. It kind of made him fell a bit superfluous, but at the same time he knew Sans did appreciate when he'd lend a hand. 'heh, actually, our date's tomorrow night,' he said, having picked up a towel to toss over the clean dishes, 'if you still wanna go, i mean. we can always stay home and watch whatever we find on tv.' He really didn't know much else for sure on how long that souling would take befroe it was a fully fledged baby monster, or what to call it or anything... he felt lost and useless, and part of him started feeding on that. Papygrus shook his head with a snort before moving over and holding his baby brother. He just needed the contact, that simple embrace, rubbing his cheek against Sans' shoulder as he held on to him. 'dunno... about a lotta stuff. but i'll figure it out with ya, bro.'

That sweet face lit up like a sunrise as he was reminded about their date and he quickly turned to wrap his arms around his brother's neck, beginning to bounce excitedly. "Oh my stars, with everything going on, I completely forgot! Of course I still want to go! This is so exciting!!" The thought of what his brother had planned for them had him completely giddy and he just had to show it, kissing all over his brother's face before planting a big one right on his mouth. "Oh man, what am I even going to wear?! I mean, I could wear my special date outfit, but with this body I think it'd just look ridiculous." He let out an agitated sigh before grabbing Papy's hand and pulling him over to the couch, waiting for him to sit before curling up on the cushions with his head resting in his brother's lap. "I'll find something cute to wear tonight, hopefully. I can't have my favorite older brother being seen with a date who's anything less than perfect."

'heh, you shouldn't hafta worry,' he commented, pulling a leg up on the couch, the other still supporting his brother's head, 'won't be that many other monsters about, prolly, and i prefer ya comfortable.' Papyrus ran a hand along his shoulder, down the middle of his chest, and rested on that curve of belly. your brother is pregnant with an alternate you'd kid ...it wasn't exactly the best thing he could imagine having happened. But it was a fact, and they both were kind of just glad everything was okay otherwise. Even if it was a bit awkward and had made him freak out like a boneheaded idiot at just the first mention of it. no wonder he went to ask Muffet... she's not a pain to him like you are ...fuck he needed to stop letting himself get lost in his head. Bad enough Sans had asked about when they were younger without giving him -more- reason to wonder what was going on with him. 'so, i'll have it set up so you can go over ot the riverman after work. he'll know where you're goin,' he started, slowly petting along his brother's chubby frame, giving a slight flow of magic in for the little infant, 'then when ya get there, well... you'll see.'

It felt like his whole body was vibrating with glee as he lay there thinking about it, ignoring his brother's comment about not worrying about his outfit... of course he was going to worry about it! Didn't Papy know getting dresse dup was just part of standard dating procedure? Maybe he should lend him his manual one day... for now, he'd just roll with the punches, feeling far too excited about the upcoming event to question it. "Mweeehehehe, I gotta say, I love how mysterious you're being." His face fell for a moment as he gave his brother a suspicious look. "Though fair warning, if he just does a circle and brings me back here so you can take me to Muffets, I'm going to be super upset." His smile was back full force as he rolled over onto his back before reaching up to grab the front of that orange hoodie and drag his Papy down for a sweet little kiss as he fed the baby, that flow feeling like a warm tingle spreading through his body towards his soul. "Mmmmm, they're really happy right now."

'promise, bro, it's not in Snowdin,' he assured the other monster, still petting until he was pulled down for a kiss. Nudging his mouth open, he lapped at his brother's teeth and gave a low chuckle. 'good, then maybe they won't bug ya in the mornin'.' He cut off the sharing and leaned in more to hug at those smaller shoulders, tucking him in further. Papyrus just wanted to love on him again, letting him feel how much he enjoyed being there with his younger sibling. Especially now that everything was clearer, and he smile as he gazed down at those bright blues. Running a petting hand along his cheeks, he booped his nosebone with a low laugh. 'stars i love you, Sans,' he said softly, his voice hushed and worshipping as he leaned down more to nuzzle with the other skele, 'you're the best thing in my life.'

If the little bugger was happy before, it had nothing on the warm energy it was exuding now as its mommy turned bright blue at his brother's words and actions, his eyes shining brightly with stars and hearts that wavered for a second before he pulled Papy in for another, much longer kiss. "S-stars, Papy... I never dreamed...I-I was... always worried when you'd... start dating someone new in the past... thinking that they'd try to take you away from me." He looked away with a guily face and bit at his lower lip before turning those apologetic eyes back up to his brother. "I... may have had a hand in a couple of your, um... breakups. Hnnnn, I really don't deserve you, Papy! You're so good and sweet and thoughtful and..." He hiccuped a bit as he shook his head, suddenly feeling terrible about how he'd acted in the past. What if one of those other monsters would have been better suited for his big brother? What if... he would have been happier with them? He wiped away a few tears, sniffling as he hid his face against Papy's shoulder. "S-sorry... I don't know where that came from, I just.... Nnnn... I love you so much, Papy and this.... it feels too good to be true. I'm so scared that... something's going to happen and all of this new happiness is going to disappear."

He listened to Sans as he admitted to having pushed along some of his long-gone relationships, and though his first thought was why, he knew why. Now he knew why, and... 'it's not like i didn't help em out the door either,' he mumbled, petting along Sans' skull with a slightly-shaking hand. It was a bit of a surprise to hear jsut how his brother had interfered, but... at this point, there wasn't anything to be upset over. Some of them had really just been coping mechanisms when he'd first realized just how -very- much he loved Sans... to try to occupy himself with anyone willing to give it a shot that he didn't even really remember much about any of them. 'sides... none of em could measure up ta you, bro... hehe, just our Master. stars... i didn't... know you'd be... open to being like... like this...' Papyrus cuddled him in return, letting his brother feel how dearly cherished he was. Kissing the side of that skull as he tried to wipe a few tears away, he gave him a soothing voice. 'hey... won't let it... i'm happier than ive been in a long time, Sans. you did that, you an him and... you two being happy is all i need. it's all ive ever needed.'

"Heheh... guess we've both wanted this for a long time. I always knew I wanted to be with you forever, I just... guess I didn't realize in what ways..." He shifted his body until he was sitting in Papy's lap, his hands cupping that long face and drawing him in for a nice long kiss. "I never thought I'd be open to this, either... hell, before a few weeks ago, I didn't think I'd be open to having my brother as my lover. And... I never thought I'd end up falling for the boyfriend I loathed for so long, too. But I'm glad I have both of you. And Wolfy. I just love that we're all happy together and that I feel so loved. And that... all three of you... y'know..." He shifted until he was straddling his brother's lap, lifting up until he was looking down at the taller but slouchy skeleton. "There's nothing I love more than making the monsters I care about feel good. Especially when those monsters enjoy making me feel good, too." He let his hands slowly strok down the front of that orange hoodie before he lifted it up and slipped his hands beneath, searching around until he found the bottom of that rib cage and started stroking gently against the bone. "I went from not having anyone, to having three wonderful, sexy skeles who care about me. I don't know what I did to deserve all of this." With a grin he lowered himself back down into Papy's lap, then lifte dhis arms up around his brother's neck. "But I'll make sure each and every one of you know just how precious you are to me." He pulled him in and pecked all along his jaw before hugging him closer in a deeper kiss, letting that thick blue tongue wiggle out to trya nd find refuge in that warm mouth beneath it.

Papyrus relished the sounds and feel of his beloved little brother, hearing him content and knowing he'd had a hand in making him happy. Even with the other two there... it felt like he was so much happier, and could do so miuch -more- for Sans. The wall and weight and fears were gone, for the most part, and he just didn't have to feel ashamed of how dearly and deeply his happiness hinged on Sans. The way those small hands rubbed along his ribs felt greater and so much more relaxing than he had ever hoped to imagine. The embraces and looks were clear, strong, and stars, what had he ever done to deserve being so thoroughly loved. He didn't speak as Sans hugged him in, as they met tongues and his soul just couldn't contain the joy he felt, vibrating and glowing under that old hoodie. He opened up and gave himself over to his lover, hooding his sockets shut with a pleased little noise in his throat. Fingers gripping hard into the couch and that squishy ectoform before they slid up to cup his face, pulling him down for more as he rolled just enouhg to fall back on the couch. Papyrus felt so fucking happy, and he nudged into the kisses more as he laid under his brother, only focusing on how he could make the other feel. 'dunno what any of us did to deserve it,' he breathed when Sans eventually released his mouth, hugging the small form in tighter, 'fuck... i love you so much, bro.' He nudged their brows together, voice slow and deep, 'don't think i'll ever feel like i deserve you, Sans... you or our Master... but... as long as you want me... i'm not goin' anywhere. i can't.'

"Well, I figure if we've gotten along so well all this time, we'll be fine staying together forever, right?" With a soft little giggle, he kissed at the very tip of Papy's nosebone and looked deep into those sockets as his soul fluttered. "I love you, too, Papy. Forever and ever, no matter what happens. I never thought... heheh, I never thought we'd end up being together, much less raising a baby together. Oh man... what am I even going to tell people? 'Yeah, I know his dad isn't around much. Generally only on the weekends. Why you ask? Oh, because he's just in an alternate dimension and if he stays here too long it could destroy reality as we know it. Hmmm... I could just tell people it's yours. As much magic as you're putting into it already, they might as well be." He chuckled softly as he peered up at his brother, letting his fingers continue to work around his ribs and back towards his spine to rub soothing around the vertebrae. "And Papy... you've done so much to take care of me and you only deserve the best. So obviously, you do deserve me." He knew when he put it like that, there was very little room for his brother to argue.

'that'd fuck with em,' he said in a soft voice, watching as he petted comfortingly along his bones, feeling relaxed and dozy and genrally just so damn good as Sans spoke to him. He smirked as he imagined the reactions, eventually just laxing into a lazy, satisfied skele on the couch under Sans' tender rubs and touches. 'heh, can't jus let the lil troublemaker go hungry. then it'll make even more toruble fer ya, bro,' he said, running a hand along the side of that smooth skull. He was damn near ready to doze off with all this gentle attention, listening to his brother's breathing. Could almost just relax and forget everything. Then his phone went off, the sound of his lover messaging, likely just checking on how the evening would go. 'mmph... tell em im sleep'n... i'll be upstairs fer when you come ta bed, bro,' Papyrus said, wrenching himself up off the couch and waiting to be released. He was damn near ready to pass out, he could almost tell. Rubbing Sans' head, he added, 'tell e'm if you want, or dont... up to you.'

Sans gave him a grumpy, pouty face as his brother gave his oh so useful input on the situation. "Okay, I'll be up in a bit." He shifted and let Papyrus slip out from underneath him, stealing one last kiss before he got away. Before it stopped ringing, he picke dup the phone, clearing his throat for a second before trying to make it smooth and deep as he flopped back on the couch like a certain lazy bones. "hey, babe. what's up?"

"You really are bad at impersonating your brother," the other monster told him flat-out, though there was that amused tone that likely said more than what the other would actually say out loud. He heard the sound of the other Papyrus mentioning something, but Kitty made a discontented noise and shooed him with a comment that he'd let him talk to Berry when he was doen with him. "Now then... I suppose this means he's already put himself to bed? He didn't answer many of my messages earlier, so I'm assuming that also means he wasn't at work."

"Hehehe, it was worth a shot. Yeah, he's been, um... pretty tired lately." With his voice back to normal, his posture began to chang as well, his feet curling up together while his free hand fidgeted with them. "And he stayed home with me since I wasn't feeling well... I've been a little.. sick here lately. Well, not really sick sick, I guess, but... just.. not feeling well? Ugh, sorry. I'm not sure how to describe it." He sounded completely unsure as he prattled on, feeling himself getting increasingly nervous. Should he tell them now? Would they freak out? Hell, he was freaking out a little. "S-so, um... how have you been doing, Kitty?"

"Sick?" he asked, though didn't press much further than that, aside form the way his tone seemed to ask for more details, even as he continued on the conversation, "well, our little cleaning work the other night had the mutt entirely useless the next day. I told him he could have stayed home and I'd handle it myself but he insisted. Aside from that, it's been a quiet week for us. Even work has been slow, though I won't complain too hard about it, since then it doesn't have other monsters pretending they're incompetent and need me to check on things at every turn."

"Awww, poor Kitty, always having to keep monsters in line. Even on your days off." He teased at his counterpart and fiddled with the fabric of his shirt a bit. "Maybe one of these weekends you and I can play... and you can have me take care of everything. Have me make all the decisions and take the guesswork out. I'll show you just how competent a monster like me can be." He was grinning wide as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling his shirt over his knees as his toes curled beneath his butt. "Oh, by the way, um... did your... brother ask you anything... weird the past couple days?"

"I just might let you, if you keep presenting it like that, sweetie," he purred, almost sounding like he'd agreed to the idea already, though as that soft little voice asked him, he hooded his sockets and looked over at the doorway that he knew his younger sibling was waiting outside of. Papyrus knew he couldn't listen to the conversation with the door shut tight, but he did also know he'd get to speak with their shared lover once he was done talking with him, since he'd said so to get him to leave. "He might have..." he led, not elaborating in the least.

That purring voice was already making him blush and they weren't even speaking of anything dirty. He could definitely understand why his brother was so fond of the other little skele. "Well, did he ever mention anything about, um... well... s-soul... sex? 'Cause, um... I-I've been curious. And heard some things... a-and wanted to know what you knew about it." The feeble explanation wasn't helped by his soft, stammering voice as he tried to smooth over his true intent.

"Yes," Kitty replied, again with that non-elaborating and question-laced tone, sockets still hooded despite the fact the other Sans couldn't even see him. The stammering was rather cute. He gave it a few breaths before he started. "You seem nervous, Berry. Afraid I'll get mad if you tell me you two had soulsex?" his voice turned lower and gentle, as if trying to be more soothing, "I know it's the most successful way to breed for our kind of monster. And that he didn't know why you'd asked him what he knew about it, which was nil." Again, a few breaths, and the darker of the smaller skeles spoke up again. "What did you want me to know about it, sweetie?"

He knew. It was obvious, which shouldn't have been surprising. He was smart and perceptive and not afraid to use both things to his advantage. It was one of the things Berry loved. He sighed as he finally let the words slip out. "I'm pregnant." He let the words linger as he stared down at his covered knees and slowly slipped his free arm into the cloth tent. "I.. was torn between telling you now and telling you when I could actually see the two of you. I'm still not sure if I want to tell Wolfy right away or not. Do you think it'll make him worry more if I tell him before he can see me?" His free fingers fidgeted with his legs, poking and rubbing at the soft flesh in a way that was oddly soothing.

Guessing and actually hearing it were two different things, and for a few minutes, he was quiet, just his even breathing as he listened to the other monster on the other end of the line. He could practiclaly hear the pulsing beating of his soul, if he listened hard enough. "It might make him feel guilty," he said, gaze lingering over at the inside of his door, "and it will upset him to not be there. But it's all we can do," Kitty slid his sockets shut, taking a long, slow sigh before he spoke again, "it likely took in your heat, the combination of all three factors would have given you the best chance to conceive. And as strong a heat as it was... I shouldn't be surprised." Rubbing his nasal bone between his fingers, he gave another soft sigh. "Let me guess... Papyrus doesn't have any clue about anything you've asked about it either, right?"

"Actually... he's been pretty knowledgeable about it all. Well, moreso than me, that's for sure. How... much do you know? I mean, you don't have to tell me everything right now, just... I want to figure out as much as I can." He leaned his head back on the arm of the couch and let his sockets fall shut, feeling his body relax a bit more now that he'd finally told two out of the three, which just left... "I think... I'm going to wait to tell Wolfy until this weekend. I... kind of want to make it special, you know? Take him out someplace quiet, so we can process it together. He's... is... is he going to be okay with this?"

"Hm, I'll have to ask him about it later, then. As for my brother... perhaps that would be best. To let him see it as well, rather than just hear about it," Kitty paused again, able to hear some of the relief in the other Sans' voice, "he'll be very okay with it, sweetie. If I know my brother, he adores little ones, even if he's not been able ot show it," his own tone dropped a moment, as if having felt ashamed of the fact his brother couldn't even be himself except in their own home. He picked the more usual tone back up, though, even smiling a bit, "I know quite a bit, actually. Our father saw fit to educate me on it when we found out about my brother."

He let the words sink in and finally felt completely at ease with the whole situation, letting the last of his doubts and fears leave him in a sigh. "I'm glad. Even if he won't be able to see him all the time, I know Wolfy'd make a great father for any baby bones. Papy will be, too. They're going to feel so loved with three monsters who adore them... well, no... Four seems to be more accurate, right?" He smiled sheepishly at the phone as he snuggled further down into his shirt and rubbed a hand at his chest, shivering at the warm, tingling feeling just beneath his sternum. "I wish... I wish our Dad had had the chance to teach me about these things. I really... wish I knew more about him. I've tried asking Papy, but... He always gets really quiet... and looks like he's remembering something terrible. He won't ever tell me why, though."

"We'll see how I feel about them," he said, though it seemed to be leaning much more towards agreeing with him than not. It was more that he wasn't sure how he felt about damn near -anyone- until after he'd had the chance to learn about them. The usual here was he was far too ready to dismiss them for several reasons. Incompetence being a primary dislike, but also any aggression towards him or his mutt of a brother. He'd had too many close calls by giving someone a second chance, even a minor or seemingly insignificant one. "Perhaps it pains him to think about it," Kitty suggested, "I had a difficult time even mentioning our father for a few years, but from what I recall, you two were very young when yours died? My brother and I at least got to learn from him through to adulthood, and even though... I sometimes blame myself for what happened, I know he wouldn't want me to feel that way about it. Maybe he really doesn't remember very well. It could be many things, Berry, and.... from what I remember of my father, I know his loss was something... very challenging for me to deal with." He seemed quiet for a long while after that, then the slight sound of him huffing broke Kitty out of it. "My apologies, Berry... I get like that about him. But I'll be able to answer most anything you'd want to know, sweetie. Do you want to talk to my brother now? I think he's whininng at the door by now."

"I know Papy well enough to know that he isn't sad when he thinks back on Dad. He looks angry. Scared, even. It's always subtle, but it's always there." He let out a long sigh and finally uncurled form his warm ball of nightshirt, shivering slightly as the colder air washed over his limbs. "Yeah, I'd lik to talk to Wolfy. We can talk about this more this weekend. Oh! Speaking of, um... is my whole... situation... going to ruin "game night" at all? I know you were looking forward to it and, well... so was I, to be completely honest. What happened last weekend was just..." He made a noise that conveyed nothing but fond memories of their past events, images of having both of the brothers inside of him making him turn a bright blue in the face. "I hope... that me being pregnant won't make you... y'know... find me less attractive?" There was that hint of uncertainty in his voice that was absolutely begging for approval, wanting nothing more than to know he'd still be sexy, even when he looked like the spitting image of his nickname.

He didn't answer about the descrption of how his boyfriend seemed, mentally filing it away for later. Instead he set himself to a pleased little chuckle, letting it carry over in his voice as he spoke to his smaller lover. "Might need a little tweaking, but no, plans won't' be ruined in the least, sweetie. As for you..." he let his voice take that rolling little purr that made his voice somehow harsher and lighter at the same time, "I think you'll be very lovely, Berry... in a different way than now, but yes, you'll still be attractive to me. Even more so with how shy you've been about the whole thing." He let a soft humming purr roll off his tongue, hooding his sockets before chuckling, pushing up off is seat and going over to the door. "I suppose the mutt can have my phone for a bit..." he said as he cracked the door open and looked over at his little brother bundled to one side of the door, "if he can behave himself." He chuckled again as Wolfy gave a few short nods, eyelights bright as Kitty handed him the phone.


	46. title

"hi berry," he said softly, a gentle whimper in his voice.

Thanks to that voice, Berry found his free hand clenched between his thighs, his fingers pressing while resisting the ruge to rub about on that increasingly warm mound. "O-okay... Talk to ya later, Kitty." Aaaagh, why was he so good at making him feel so freakin' shy and giddy? His face was still glowing as his lover took the phone, though his face quickly changed to something more excited. "Hey, loverboy! Long time no listen! Your brother seems to find a little too much delight in making the wait for this weekend extra hard, if you catch my meaning. Ugh, I can't wait to see you again. I already miss snuggling up with you. You're so warm and... you always smell so good." He felt his face heating up again as he thought about his big, strong lover, who could probably rip another monster in half, yet he was such a gentle lover... when he wanted to be.

Wolfy whimpered with a soft flush as that voice came over to him, especially as it praised and wanted more of him. The click of his brother's door closing prompted him to go over to his own room, nudging under the blankets with a long, low whine. "berry..." he said, is voice waivering before he licked his mouth, "i'm glad you like so much about me, berry. i miss you too, wish i could just cuddle up to you all the time. you're so soft and amazing to cuddle with and..." his voice dropped as he dipped to hide his already unseen blush, "and j-just touch and rub and... mmmm <3"

Oh, darling sweet Wolfy. He couldn't help but giggle a little at just how adorably needy his boyfriend sounded and he wanted nothing more thna to give him exactly what he wanted. "At some point this weekend, I'm going to drag you off so we can be alone for a bit. Somewhere quiet and relaxing." He let out a dreamy sigh as he slid down so he was laying on the couch, his free hand still gently toying at himself between his legs. "It seems like this is going to be such an eventful weekend, but... I still want some time for it to be just us, you know? At bedtime, however, I will find a way to cram all three of you into one bed so I can sleep with all of you at the same time. Like, actual sleep sleep, not, y'know... well, I mean... that'll probably happen, too. Just not in a bed. I'm pretty sure we'd break it. Well, more like you and Papy would break it." He let out an amused giggle that turned into a soft moan that he tried to stop too late as his fingers pressed into the now dampened fabric of his pajama pants. "Ugh... I've been so ridiculously horny lately. I can't wait 'til you're here to make it all feel better, Wolfy."

"whatever you want, berry," the deceptively hulking monster murmured into the phone, though he chuckled just a bit at the image of being piled into bed, and at the same time it reminded him. "um...what... what if your brother, uh... doesnt want to, with me i mean? i... wouldnt mind if he doesnt. its not... it wont bother me if, you know... he doesnt want to." Wolfy let out a soft peep of surprise at the sound his boyfriend made, chaining into a desperate little whimper at Berry wanting him to make it all better. "i-i love...m-making you feel better, berry," he said in such light whine it was almost imperceptible, though it deepened as he began to pant just a bit, "i miss your taste," he ventured with another low, needing sound.

"Well, I'll make sure to talk to him about it tonight... buuut I'm fairly certain he wouldn't mind. He says he apparently gets suuuper horny when he's high, so I'm definitely looking forwards to...hnnnn... s-seeing that." His words faltered as his hand snuck beneath the fabric of his pants and moved straight for those soaked lips that throbbed at the mere thought of having that long tongue tasting him again. "You're... w-welcome to taste me as much as you want, baby. I want to feel you on every inch of me, squeezing and licking and... maybe even biting a little." He let out a sweet giggle followed by a heady gasp as his sank two fingers into that dripping wet hole. "It still... tingles and burns... where you left your mark on me. I love the feel of it, Wolfy. Every time I move my head I'm reminded of you... and it makes me that much more excited to see you." Slowly he scooted down until he was laying flat on his back, letting his sockets fall shut as he played with himself. "Hey Wolfy, have you ever, um... thought about having sex in a public place? Like... where there's a chance of someone catching you in the act?"

Panting harder at the thought of laving his tongue over every bit of his lover, Wolfy whined more as he squirmed in place, his free hand shifting down to is own pants, his magic not yet in a particular form yet. "y-yours too... it hasn't cracked too much, it's still... p-pretty," he replied, nudging his talontips along the orange glow right at his pubic bones, "it... it stings sometimes... a-almost like you're branding me again, berry..." Wolfy pushed his fingers in more as he asked about that, his skull flushing darker as he gave a breathy gasp. His own pussy was filled quickly, fingers moving in practiced little shiftings against himself. "y-yeah... kinda... not... not often but... if you want... we... we can... try," he said, breathy and panting as he let his fingers go a little faster, "i've... i've been a good boy, too..." he added, his voice almsot desperate, "e-even though.. i was... was home all day. i promise!"

Hearing about his lover's good behavior had him grinning wide as he cracked those sockets open once again. "Oh? Have you thought about being bad, my sweet pet?" His fingers began to glide slow and smooth along his folds before dipping back into that sweet berry hole. "I can hear you over there, playing with yourself... tell me what you're playing with... wait, no. Heheh, I know what you want." He adjusted himself again, this time sitting up with his back to the couch, his legs kicking off the dampened pants before spreading wide and allowing him full access. "I bet you just can't wait to have me buried deep inside of you again, filling you up and claiming you as my own in every possible way." He peered down at his hand as it spread those fat lips apart and a thought occured to him... could he even form a dick with his body like this? With a slight feeling of panic, he began to massage aorund that wet mound, concentrating on shifting that magical body into something else... If he couldn't please his lover how he wanted, what in the world was he going to do? Lost in his thoughts, Berry hadn't realized he'd gone almost completely silent for five very long minutes of attempted body manipulation.

His whines were answer enough, having been torn at how much he'd thought to cum without permission but had resisted, making himself stop even as he wanted that release. How he'd begged the empty air in the moments he'd been lost in need, shivering and panting until sleep came to claim him instead. As his lover teased at how he'd fill him, his tunnel tightened around his fingers, making him whimper, sharp and pleading, hips stuttering in place before he made himself still with a gulp for breath. "m-master... please..." Wolfy begged into the silence, "i need you so much... your taste... y-your touch, please..." his voice strained out in doggish whimpers as he kept panting, unseen eyelights hazy behind hooded sockets, "anything for you... anything you... care to give me, i'd love..." Wolfy had to pull his hand away, panting and whining as he was so close, feeling himself pulse and clench in that emptiness, "please."

"Oh baby, I need you, too~!" Much to his relief, his ectoflesh finally formed what he'd wanted, letting that throbbing dick drip happily in his grasp as he stroked along it, letting a couple of fingers slide beneath it into those soaked lips. "Mmmmmn, I can't wait to taste you on my tongue again, loverboy. You're so tangy and sweet, I could lick and suck on you all day." He let out a more open moan as he held the phone between his cheek and shoulder, letting both hands work at those centers of pleasure between his legs. "Mmmmmm, baby...." He let the words leave his mouth in a breathy moan as he listened to the telltale silence on the other line. "Hmmmm you're.... n-not over there being a bad boy are you?" Every syllable told how badly he wanted to be bad with him, but if he had to settle for this, he was going to make it damn worth it. "Nnnnnnn.... my dick's absolutely aching for you right now, Wolfy... It says it's all sore and dirty and needs you to take care of it." With an almost sadistic little smirk, he let his body writhe on the couch as a symphony of little, high-pitched moans escaped him.

The praise had him slicken more, whining in pleased agony at how it made him -want- so badly. "no... no i'm being good, master... i'm not... im not going to cum..." is voice strained in desire, shuddering in a shiver as he felt himself twtiching and trying to clench around the length that he wanted, that he couldn't have. So empty and needing. "i need you... i need you ss-soooh much... master..." Wolfy panted louder, almost rough with how heavy it was, tongue dripping as his flushed face scrunched in need, gritting his fangs with another loud whimper. "please i'd lick you clean and lap the soreness away master, please you taste so good... it makes me want you so much..." Those moans from his boyfriend didn't stifle his need at all, thighs grinding together, trying to get any kind of satisfaction without getting too close. He knew if he put his hand back down there, he'd be humping it silly, begging to be allowed to cum even as e would be near to misbehaving. So he kept it locked in his bedding, where he could be a good boy for his master. "haaah.... master... master i'm so... empty without you. please... please i want to cum for you master... please."

"Ohhh? Haaaah, but I haven't even cum yet, sweet pet. Are you saying you want to cum before your master?" His fingers found just the right combo to have him moan loud enough for it to echo through the house. He was certain if his brother was still awake, he'd definitely be hearing that one, but that wasn't his focus right now. First, he had a sweet puppy to torture. "Stars, Wolfy... I wanna fuck your mouth again. It felt so good. So hot and wet, with just the slight scrape of those fangs and fuuuck~! Hnnnn, when I pushed it down your throat and it got all tight..." The sentence ended with him panting heavily, both hands working up into a frenzy as he felt himself nearing that edge. "And... oh stars.... That sweet, tight ass of yours.... I just wanna bite it and licka nd shove myself so fuckin' deep I..... Haaaaah.... hnnn, f-fuck, Wolfy..... Haaah, I'm c-cumming, baby. Haaaaaaaaah, c-cum with me, baby. Fuck it. Moan for me. Scream my name, baby. I need it!" His entire body curled as he came, finding release from both throbbing genitals at once. "Oh.... sweet starlight... I have.... made such a mess." With a breathless laugh, he finally pulle dhis hands away, looking at the smears of blue before licking tentatively at his fingertips. "This couch is going to smell like blueberries for weeks."

"no...no i'm sorry, please," he whimpered, writhing in place as that loud moaning had him almost disobey, almost too caught up in the sounds of his lover's erotic noises to remember to not touch. His throat tightened around his own sounds at the added praise, almost able to feel that thickness choking at him again. Stars, he loved when his master would -use- him, thighs clenching hard as he damn near cried in want to be his plaything again, for whatever he wanted out of him. "fuck... please... ah!" he yelped as his master commanded him, hand shooting down between his legs to pant and growl as he writhed over those busy digits, voice coming out in hoarse moans that damn near sounded pained. Wolfy barely needed to be told, his tongue lolling out as he worked up to that high, then barely escaping being bitten as he came, fangs bared with a gutteral noise that almost could be a word. He whined as he realized moments later that he'd not done as he was told, shivering as he kept his hand in place, buried in his wet snatch and stammering apologies. "master... i didn't... i'm sorry i disappointed you, master... please... i didn't... i didn't mean to, i'm sorry..." Wolfy panted, almost on the verge of tears for not having done as he was told. He'd wanted to, so much.

"Hmmmm...." His tone showed obvious disappointment at not getting what he wanted, but oh how he hated hearing his Wolfy so upset. "Apologies don't change what happened. It just means you need a little reminder for next time." He lifted himself off the couch and looked down at the mess with a warm smile. "Now... I want you to lay back and use one hand to spread that sweet pussy wide open for me." He walked to the laundry room as he waited for Wolfy to situate himself, grabbing a rag and wetting it before wiping himself down, then rinsing it to take over to the couch. "And with the other hand.... I want you to smack it. Hard. And preferrably right on the clit." With his face pressing the phone to his shoulder, he listened intently for his pet's compliance as he tried to scrub what he could of his mess away.

Wolfy shifted as he was told, panting, pulling his fingers out of himself to pull those soaked folds, dropping the phone as he had to wriggle to get himself exposed. Shivering, he licked his fangs before lifting his hand up, seeing how it shook in place before he whimpered, near-slamming his palm to that mess, yelping with a pleased noise as te loud smack echoed over the phone. He lay back and panted, strains of whines still in his throat. "master," he gulped, hisn fingers teasing at the throbbing flesh, "master i'm sorry..." his voice came out small and meek, still threaded with clear notes of ecstasy. That slap had him playing with himself again, whimpering as he enjoyed the ache left behind after the sting. He knew it was supposed to be a type of punishment... but stars it felt good...

The sound of the slap echoing in the background had his whole body go still before, much to his dismay, that spent little cock was up and eager again. He gave it a slight glare as he cleared his throat and tried to concentrate on the scrubbing instead. "O-Okay, now... Do it again. But this time... cry out my name. And don't forget." There was a tingle already travelling down his spine in anticipation, his scrubbing becoming increasingly overzealous.

He nodded as he whimpered, glad the phone had fallen close enough that he could still hear his master clearly, leaning back just a bit more into the bed as he readjusted his hands again, leaving that spread flesh waiting for another smack. He went harder this time, the wet impact echoing with his strangled cry. "berry!" he yipped, that dripping pussy already getting soaked again. He went right back to teasing at those puffy, bruising lips as he panted out more whines, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

The rag was long forgotten as his hand amde its way between his legs, toying with all the slick flesh as he listened to those sweet sounds on the other side. Oh how he ached to be there. To be the one causing those beautiful cries of pain and pleasure. He whined as his free hand gripped at the edge of the couch, the sound of his name ringing in his skull as he began to pant soft near the speaker. "Mmmmm... you sound... so good, baby. Now... we're going to do it one more time... and this one is purely for my own satisfaction. I want you to pinch and squeeze and roll that sweet little clit of yours..." He went quiet for a moment as he found his own sensitive little nub and rubbed small, hard circles around it. "When it feels nice and sensitive... I want you to smack it again, but this time... call out my brother's name instead." His voice dropped down into a seductive purr not unlike his doppleganger's, but no matter how hard he tried, he'd never be able to remove the sweeter tones to achieve that seductive growl.

Already doing as he was told, teasing and tormenting that nub of firm flesh, almost too rough with it as he began to get desperate, strained groans of panting from his maw, and when he was told to use the other name, he whined. But Wolfy nodded before he hooded his sockets shut, trying to keep his concentration even as he was strung out in pleasure, trying so hard to not disobey his master again, hips working steady into the pace his fingers demanded, tongue curling alongside his fangs a moment, then gasping as he felt himself so close, pulling that hand up, holding it away a moment as he gathered himself. He whined at the hesitation, but he did as he'd been commanded in that rolling, sweet purr, hand contacting hard enough to cum as he damn near screamed. "p-papyrus!" Everything stopped for him, shivering out of his orgasm and whining with a lolling, panting tongue, face painted dark in his magic hues, whining as he licked his mouth. His soul felt a little thrill as well as confusion, but te thrill was there, and he made a happy little noise. "i love you."

Whatever words Berry replied were muffled in the couch cushion his face was buried in, both hands dripping in blue again with the rag completely forgotten on the floor. When he finally lifted his face up to breathe, it was fast and heavy, nearly heaving as he struggled to get it. "Wolf...y... so.... fuck...." His head hit the cushion again as he felt a spell of lightheadedness wash over him, tingling over his body until he got through it. "That was.... wow, baby.... I love you so much. I'm going to do everything to you this weekend." The growl that left him had none of his usual sweetness, but made so many promises of good times to come. He grabbed the rag once it finally caught his sockets, using it to clean himself off again, as well as what he could of the couch and carpet. "You're spectacular even when you aren't here..." He let out a heavy sigh and lifted up on shaky legs to plop back down onto the couch to rest.

He made a soft peep at the growl his lover made, feeling himself shrink in at the sexy ferocity it conveyed, licking his mouth more as he leaned in closer to the phone. "th-that was... v-very... stars..." he muttered, almosat unable to make a complete thought right now, but he hoped it conveyed what he meant well enough. Wolfy whimpered again, is tone full of gentle noises and loving need. "wish... i could hold you..." he said, hooding his sockets as he rested down on the bed, feeling sore and pleased. That his lover could make him so warm and happy without an actual touch, and... "i had a lil... um... g-good feeling... when i... yknow..." he added after a bit, feeling rather shy when he wasn't loaded up with hormones, "it... it was nice."

Even with his sockets beginning to try and fall shut, he knew he wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon as his thighs squirmed around those needy wet lips. "Goood. I want you to have all of the good feelings in the world, baby. I love you so much." Even though he definitely not sleepy, he couldn't help but curl up against the arm of the couch again, curling his shirt over his legs as he smiled softly. "I bet you're all kinds of tired now, aren't you? Want me to let you get to bed? Mmmm... For some reason it feels like we don't do a whole lot of talking when we get on the phone with each other." He chuckled softly to himself and let his head sink against the cushioned arm.

"y-yeah," he murmured, felling rather dozy after the whole ordeal, even though he wanted to stay awake if his boyfriend wanted to talk more, "s-sorry, should i... um... t-try to talk about things more? i mean... i'd like to. i dont -just- wanna... d-do stuff," he said, voice going softer and fuzzy, even as he leaned down more into his bedding, "i'd love to cuddle up to you berry. you're so amazing and soft and i love you..." his voice quieted more, humming a bit before he arched his neck, humming a little. "you're so wonderful, berry."

"Hehehe, nah, you're fine, sweety pie. I'm usually the one who steers the conversation down the path of darkness, but anyways... I love you so much. And you're wonderful, too. And I'm going to absolutely smother you in hugs and kisses this weekend. Goodnight, Wolfy. I can't wait to see you again." He waited until it sounded like his breathing had slowed a bit more before he finally hung up the phone and tried standing again. His legs still felt a bit shaky, but he was sure he'd make it up to his bed, at least. As he was climbing the stairs, he looked down at the bit of smudging on his brother's phone and, while huffing for a moment at how dirty his brother let his things got... he went bright blue when he realized it was from his own doing... and the poor device was going to be smelling of blueberry pussy for a good long while. He was just thankful he'd kept it far away from that entire danger zone. Speaking of... He slipped into the bedroom quietly and moved to the nightstand to plug the phone up. "Hey, Papy... wanna help me with something real quick?"

'mmm, wha?' that dozy voice answered him, half awake and half still sleeping. He'd woken up with a bit of a nightmare trying to work into him, and he'd been kept mostly awake from the noises from downstairs. When Sans had quieted a bit, he'd drifted back towards unconsciousness, but with him up here, well, he'd slept a little before a cold sweat had taken over him. 'mmhmm, c'mup ere...'

Hearing that sleepy voice made him smile and after stripping out of his wrinkled shirt, he crawled into the bed and beneath his blankets with his precious older brother, letting his hands immediately begin to wander over those smooth ribs. "Sorry to wake you, Papy, I just..." His face flushed as he let that determined erection press against the other's hip teasingly before he gave him a gentle kiss on the jaw, then down along his neck, whimpering softly to himself as his hips refused to stop rolling, looking for something make this burning need go away.

The hands at his ribs roused him a little more, humming as he tucked closer along his sibling as he kissed at him. The warm length was covered in a hand, pumping slow and lazy as he leaned into the motions. 'sokay,' he mumbled, thumb teasing at the wet tip, 'yer alrih bro,' he added, fingers squeezing lightly at the shifting cock, sockets still hooded shut as he tried to tend his lover. Even if he was still fighting off vestiges of that nightmare and trying to not let what he was doing be tainted or changed from the simple loving act it was.

The slow, soft touches sent shivers all over his body as he pushed into it, those hands finally settling at his brother's shoulders as he let their brows rest together. "Mmmm, P-Papy..." His voice was soft as he gasped and pushed himself even further up, one hand sliding down to toy with that sticky, soaked entrance before guiding his hand down as well. "Was... talking to Wolfy about this weekend... He's unsure about... how you'd feel about messing around with him." He felt a blushing smile creep over his face as he looked down into his lover's sockets, his own bright blue lights sparkling with delicious mischief. "Just the thought of it... well... you can see rather well what it's done to me."

'mm,' he muttered in soft response, letting his fingers explore and tease at those weeted lips before moving back up to stroke in another slight squeeze, 'dunno... we'll see,' he said, pressing a slight kiss to the tops of his skull as his fingers found their way inside again, cracking his sockets to see that sweet bright face. He smiled, pushing in more and looking for those spots that his brother liked being teased most at, thumb running along the curves of his arousal. 'kinda tired... but i'll give ya a hand er two,' Papyrus mumbled, moving his mouth down against the side of hsi brother's neck, unintentionally hitting that wounded spot with a tooth as he had his fingers pumping almost rhythmically.

As quiet as he'd tried to been for his brother's sake, he couldn't help but cry out in surprise as that sore spot suddenly lit up with pain. "P-Pahaaapy~! Careful with that or... you'll just get me even more wound up." He pouted, even if his brother couldn't see it and his now trembling body pushed harder into the one beneath him. "Hnnnn, it's.... haaahn, it's not enough, Papy. I n-need..." He lost his voice as a heavy shiver ran through him when those fingers found one of those wonderfully sensitive spots.

'do ya, hm,' he said low and soft, right against his neck, fingers going back into that spot and rubbing harder, pushing insistent and lingering, 'c'mon mommy...' he nuzzled in more, hands working almost in unison to work at that pussy and that weeping cock, nipping at his jawline before letting his head drop on the pillow again. Papyrus' pace stuttered a bit, almost slacking, then the effort picked up and he was more demanding, fingers barely leaving those spots before returning to rub harder.

"P-please, Papyyyy. Hnnnn, m-..." His face lit up as he tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out as he felt himself getting shy. He let the sentence disappear into a small string of moans as his walls trembled and clamped down on his fingers, but it wasn't nearly enough. With a whine, he shook his head and looked to his brother's face with a needy expression. "Papyyy... M-...M-Mommy needs your dick. P-please!" His hips rocked into the movement as he tried to hold himself up, gripping onto his brother's shoulders as he straddled him and rode his hand so very close to orgasm.

Rather than do that, he could feel those walls so close, and shifted his hand to get more inside, going a little faster as he gripped that shaft and stroked in time with his riding pace. 'mmm, you're doin so good tho, mommy... you feel so close," he said in a lazy tease, looking up at those desperate blues as he made a softer tone to his voice, 'you can cum for me, mommy... i want you to." His fingers pressed more insistently as he said it, assaulting his sweet spots and jerking him faster. those moans are so damn amazing...(edited)

"P-Papyyyyy!! It's... haaaahn, g-gonna be so m-m-messyyyyy, though...." But with the way his brother's voice made him quiver, he knew there was no use in complaining. His hands gripped harder as he finally gave in and let his hips buck into those skillful hands, the air filling with those sweet noises of pleasure he was making for only his brother. "Please, Papy.... I'm gonna... f-fucking...." He shoved his face into the crook of his neck as he came, those walls clamping down hard and not letting him leave as he gushed those sweet juices onto him, that throbbing length making an even worse mess onto his hand and both of their chests. "F-fucking... stars... Papy..." He let himself go limp ontop of his brother, his body lightly twitching from the after effects of his release. "So... g-good..." He pressed a kiss against his enck before leaning up to steal another one form his mouth, letting it linger as he grinned. "At this rate... you and everything in this house... is gonna end up smelling like blueberries."

Every little noise Sans made for him gave Papyrus a rush of pleasure, fingers pressing in harder as he grew close, and he pulled that orgasm out longer for his brother, not stopping until that little body went limp over him. Pulling his hand out of that tired puss, he gave some lazy licks to his fingers. 'hmm, think i can live with that,' he mused as he hugged Sans in closer for another kiss, 'hows mommy feeln?' he added after a bit, using his mostly-cleaned hand to rub along his back, 'ready fer some sleep now, huh?' Papyrus chuckled a bit, nuzzling his nosebone against that brow, 'yer so amazin bro,' he mumbled as he was drifting back towards slumber, another whisper of loving him heard before passing out.


	47. title

His tears were the only sign of distress on the lanky monster, hugging close to that sweet little brother of his and crying through the nightmare. It played in slow, repeating cycles in his unconsciousness, prompting more trickling tears past his closed sockets and down to the pillow. His soul clenched and shivered, but otherwise he was frozen in his suffering. It was nearly two hours before it stopped, and the lanky monster shivered awake, tracks of rusty orange smeared across his face. Pushing to sit up, he hung over the edge of the bed, elbows propped on his knees as he rubbed his face. As if that would wipe everything away. His breath hitched and he teleported down to the kitchen, taking out his honey and booze. drink it away, like always. drink and pretend its okay. 'fuck i wish,' he mumbled down at the sweet alcohol, downing a shot before he could start shaking again. Sitting at the table, a pair if bottles in front of him, Papyrus cursed his memories and cursed them again for good measure. Why couldnt he just forget. He just wanted to be happy. But it was worse now, a solid week of nightmares and it was only worrying Sans more. why cant i just -forget-?(edited)

After nodding off, Sans was completely out of it, the drain on his magic taking full effect and causing him to sleep so deeply he didn't even notice when his brother got up and out of bed. It wasn't until his soul started squirming an hour later that he woke up enough to notice he was alone in his bed. "papy?" His sleepy voice didn't even carry past the pillow, but it was enough to wake him up a bit more and look around, before finally sitting up to rub at his eyes and look around the room. He peered at his clock through bleary sockets and frowned. Where in the world would his brother even be at this hour? With a soft groan, he lifted from the bed and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around his body before he headed out of the room and down the stairs to look around. "Papy? Are you alright?" His search was short-lived as signs of life became obvious and he headed over to the table to take a seat across form him, peering at the bottles before looking at his face. "What's wrong, baby?"

He was already five shots in and almost done with the honey by the time Sans came dow. He didn't hear him when he called the first time, then when he was sitting there in front of him, he was somewhere between surprised and just too damn tired to show it. great, now he'll want to talk The last thing Papyrus wanted to do was -talk- about this. Fingers tightening a bit agains this skull, he shook his head. 'just a nightmare,' he muttered, knowing how lame he sounded. How much it would likely just make it harder to have Sans leave it alone. Papyrus covered his face in his hands, trying to not let him really take in the tear tracks. 'just a really bad nightmare, bro.'

For years he'd wanted to ask 'Why?' when Papy hid his tears and the demons that tormented him, but he'd always been the happy upbeat brother who wanted nothing more than to put a smile on his big brother's face. But everything he'd done before was no better than a band-aid on a gaping wound. He lifted from his seat and made his way over to Papyrus, shifting the blanket to drape it over his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly as he felt himself tremble. "Papy... I..." He went quiet for a moment before bringing a hand to hsi brother's chin to guide his face to look at him. "I thought we were going to be more open with each other. This wasn't any normal nightmare, was it? Please... tell me?" As much as he tried to fight it, he could feel tears beginning to well up in his sockets. He knew Papy didn't want to talk about it, but... he felt like it was important that he did.

Papyrus choked back a sob as his brother turned his tear-stained face, unable to look him in the socket, his gaze riveted down at some point further away. 'nah, it's the usual nightmares,' he said, tone hollow and far-off, 'nothin new.' He felt like there was no reason to say anything about it. It wasn't worth Sans' peace of mind to say it. He'd forgotten, thank the stars... he'd forgotten, telling him would be crueler than how things were now. He shouldn't have to deal with it, not when Papyrus himself was having such a hell of a time with it. 'it's fine,' he added as his eyelights dimmed, feeling his soul clench tight. He hated how this lie made him feel, but... but it was better for him. Sans didn't deserve it.

Fine? Fine? He was down here crying and drinking and he says he's fine? Had nothing changed? Did he still see him as that stupid, naive little baby bones still? "Papy.... I thought...... nevermind." He slipped his arm away and curled the blanket even more tightly around himself as he looked off to the side, wanting nothing more than to comfort his brother and tell him everything was alright and he didn't have to talk about it if he didn't want to... but they weren't just brothers now and... everything was not alright. "You want to keep hiding things form me and lying about it like the good ol' days? Fine. I'm going back to my bed. You can join me when you're ready to tell the truth." Without another word, he turned, hiding his face as he felt the tears begin to drip off his chin, but he wouldn't let him see. If he was going to hide stuff, Sans would, too. See how he liked it. With a sigh he headed towards the stairs to head back to bed.

The very last moment that he could, Papyrus reached over and grabbed his arm, pulling him back in and holding him in tight. 'im sorry,' he choked, his voice damn near a broken whipser, 'i shouldnt treat you like this... shouldn't be pushing you away again.' Burying his face against that blanket-covered shoulder, he took several long, steadying breaths. Trying to not be ashamed of himself for everything. 'i just... didnt want to upset you,' Papyrus said, even though he knew, no matter how he went about it, he was upsetting the younger monster, 'and... it's not your fault. none of it. i just wanted to forget, too.'

Sans whined as he was pulled in, giving in immediately and leaning into that weepy skele as he held him. "Papy... what...." He knew it was hard for him. Anyone could see it. Sans had spent far too much of his life trying to pretend there wasn't a problem and that Papy just needed his space to deal with some things, but... now that he looked he could see. He wasn't dealing with them. He was taking that space and using it to squash down whatever it was eating away at him inside until it made him sick. "What are you trying to forget, Papy? Please... please don't shut me out anymore. Just tell me, I can handle it." He shifted out of the hold and took his brother's hand, giving him a tug to try and lead him to the couch, away from the booze towards somewhere he could cuddle up against him and comfort him.

'no,' he croaked, unwilling to be anywhere comfortable right now, but he kept his brother's hand in a firm grip, 'i mean... i mean i know... fuck, i wish i could have handled it,' Papyrus shoved his free hand into his socket, trying to stem the tears. They didn't ever help, so why cry? 'i wish i'd forgotten too, Sans. its so fucked up,' he said between shivers, shaking his head. He still couldn't look the other skeleton in the eyesocket. 'i thought... if i just pretended... it might, might go away. that i could forget too and pretend none of it ever happened.' His sockets went dark, still turning away a bit from Sans. Stars, he really didn't want to do this... but Sans wanted to help, and nothing had done him any good so far. 'he wasn't our dad. or our father... he just was the one who... kept us. i don't know how or when or anything, just... we ended up there. you were so tiny,' Papyrus' voice broke, both in how precious that first memory of his brother truly was, and in how even then he'd wanted to forget everything form when he was young. It took him several more breaths before he could speak again. 'you were the only thing... that kept me going. knowing you needed me.'

The smaller skele kept quiet for a long while as he absorbed the information. He was... talking about Dad, wasn't he? He was too young to remember anything about him... How old had they been when they left? Had he still been so tiny? No... he'd been older. Old enough to remember... His brow furrowed as he tried... to remember something. Anything from his childhood. Nothing came to mind. Weird... He gripped Papys hand even more firmly, keeping his gaze trained on the other tear-stained face in front of him as he tried to think. Of what had happened... of what to say. "Papy... why... What happened? I don't remember anything from back then... I remember living on the streets and... the little apartment you got for us after a while, but... before that... nothing. I can't even remember his face." His free hand rose to that haunted face and wiped away a stray tear before cupping it. "I can only remember yours..."

Breathing out a shaking sigh, he felt his soul in a vice from that. He put it to words. 'i wish i didn't have to tell you,' Papyrus said, his voice rasped from tears. As if he'd been smoking for hours straight. 'i wish i could forget too, that i couldn't remember his face. that it was just... just the good things with you...' His hand closed around Sans', turning to press a light kiss against that gentle touch. His face was given a fresh trickle of tears, closing his sockets hard and grimacing. 'we... we weren't his kids,' he said, 'he just -kept- us. fuck... i just... i stayed for you. i stayed so he wouldn't-' he covered his mouth in his other hand, his words barely choked out. Forced by knowing Sans just wanted to help. 'he used me.'

"Used?" He said the word before he could think of what it might actually mean. Hell, it could mean so many things, but... he knew... he knew it couldn't be good. "What about... our parents...?" Was this monster all Papy had known? Someone who obviously hurt him so badly he wanted nothing mroe than to forget it ever happened? Sans moved in closer, wrapping his arms around his brother and squeezing him tightly into the warmth of his blanket, burying his face against his brother's shoulder for a few long moments before he finally lifted back up to speak quietly. "What... what did he do? Why would he even keep us?" After all this time of knowing so very little about his own past... he wanted to know. He needed to know...

Papyrus shook his head at the question of parents. He'd asked himself the same thing so often. 'i dont know,' he squeaked out, wishing he had a better answer. When he hugged him in tight, the older brother pressed his face into that blanketed embrace as dry sobs wracked his frame. He needed so much longer to even say anything else. 'you were still so little... helpless...' he whispered, trying to find soemthing to keep him talking, 'i couldn't leave you. i had to be there for you. he...he didn't love us, he...' Papyrus turned away again, gaze and voice distant, 'he said he owned us. that we were... just property to him. no one else knew.' He was starting to shake against the other little frame, tears dropping ceaselessly. He started several times, in gasps and chokes, finding the words bitter as they came out. 'no one fucking knew what he did, except me. i was so fucking scared, Sans. i was a fucking -kid-, i didnt know what to do.'(edited)

He kept his grip tight on his brother, waiting until he went quiet to rub along his back and make soft, comforting noises as he stopped pushing for answers and gave his Papy some time to breathe. "It's okay, Papy. It's all over now. You're here now. I'm here now... because of you. I couldn't have taken care of myself and... it sounds like you got us out of a truly terrible situation. I'm so so sorry you had to go through that." He felt his own tears beginning to fall as guilt took a painful hold on his soul and made him want to gag. "I'm.... I'm so sorry... that you were hurt so badly...... because of me. You could have left, but you didn't." He buried his face in the blanket and took a deep, shuddering breath before speaking again. "I love you so much, Papy. I'm sorry you have to remember. That you have to deal with it alone, but I'm here... I don't want you to carry these burdens alone anymore. Please... please don't hide from me anymore. I want to know. I want to be here for you."

'no!' he snapped the moment Sans was blaming himself, 'no, it was never your fault, Sans!' Hugging him in more, he held him tight as he had that shuddered breath, kissing the side of his skull. 'i couldn't have left you... not ever. you were all i had... you were the only thing i kept going for, bro. i'd of... i'd of died without you. i loved you so much, even then. and...' Papyrus sounded as if he were gagging on a snarl, the sound vicious and pathetic all at once, 'and he used that against me. he... he knew i'd do anything for you. that... that i'd do anything so you'd be safe.' His sobs broke up his words again, trying like hell to collect the scattering focus, like bubbles on a river. The blanket didn't give him any warmth, only that little skeleton there beside him, and he pressed his face to hide in the crook of his brother's neck. 'i didn't want you to have to know. i wanted... i wante dit to just go away, so much.' Voice dropping again, he had to keep forcing himself to talk, rather than choke out ragged sobs. 'he did whatever he wanted to me, Sans. broke me just to watch how i'd heal... starved me to see how long i'd last, drained my magic to the point of exhaustion, overloaded me with magic until it ran off me like sweat... and he...' Papyrus held back a dry heave, the sound choking him. He shook his head, a fresh font of tears flooding over him.

Sans clung to his brother as he let it all out, that feeling of guilt never so much as lightening its grip on his soul, making the squirming ball of magic inside of it shudder. Sad. "Papy..." He wrapped his arm up around his brother's skull and held him tight, turning his own head to press against the side of his skull as soft cyan tears streaked down his face, dripping into Papyrus' lap below. "I had no idea..." Suddenly it felt like lightning striking his skull as he remembered his brother, battered and broken, but still smiling as he cuddled close and held him tight... but past the shoulder of his loving brother was a figure lurking in the shadows, around the corner, down the hall... "Guh... Gas-" His entire body tensed as he tried to focus on the face, but every time he did it was like his entire skull was full of the snowy static he would see on a tv channel with terrible service. He shook his head and tried again, this time just focusing on his brother... another memory. Waking up in the middle of the night as his brother sobbed quietly in the corner. "Papy?" '....go back to sleep, sans. everything's fine.' It was always fine, wasn't it? Everything was always fine for Sans, because... his brother had always been there to protect him. He had always acted to sweet and innocent because.... The memories shifted again... but this time there was no Papy. Just hands. So many hands with holes in the middle. What were they doing? Why couldn't he see what they were attached to? Why couldn't he see where they were touching? He pulled away from Papyrus in a hurry and sprinted to the sink, making it just in time to hurl a mess of magic from his mouth as that all too familiar feeling filled him to his very core. All of his nightmares... the ones he couldn't remember. They weren't just nightmares.

He visibly shuddered as even the start of that name his brother tried to utter, as his brother tensed. He was about to say something else when his brother tore away and retched, and he was there, struck, arms still up to hold him. Papyrus wheezed and crumpled in place, crumbling without the only thing that had ever been his sole reason to be upright and to continue. His mind replayed so many nights when he'd have to leave Sans alone in their room... to go to another bed. The feeling of his body being used for whatever the larger monster wanted of him. When he'd be made to participate in his own rapes and to learn to be better at his tasks. The feel of hands guiding him until he was expected to do it without being led. And all he could do was remind himself that it kept Sans safe. That he'd finish with him and send him back to their room, where his only comfort was seeing that sweet little baby monster there, and he'd cry. He'd have to put himself as far from Sans, sobbing in the corner until he ran out of tears and crawled in to bundle with his brother. When Sans started asking... he began to lie. To hide everything that scared him and to pretend it was fine. Just to be able to hold him and know he was okay. The only reason Papyrus didn't fall to the floor was jsut from the angle he was sitting. He began to gasp for air, sobbing and choking and feeling like he was being held down again, hugging at his own shoulders because he was being held at the wrists by another pair of hands as he was torn into. His breath rasped out in quieter and sharper pitches, until he was barely even actually breathing anymore. His bones shook loud enough to rattle over the sound of his hyperventilating. 'sans,' he choked out, the only thing he'd ever been able to reach and grasp and claw for to keep himself together. To keep living.

Through his dry heaving over the metal basin, he heard his brother call for him. As quickly as he could he spat out a bit of the excess magic and wiped his face clean, gripping the counter as he took a deep breath and steadied himself. Papyrus had been the strong one all of his life. Taking care of him and protecting him. It was his turn. He moved back to his brother and walked right back into his grasp, pushing up close as he wrapped his arms around him in a hug, holding him tight as he nuzzled his face close to the other's earhole. "I'm right here, Papy. I love you so much... and I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He pulled back just enough to take his brother's tear-stained face into his hands, letting his thumbs stroke away the fresh magic spilling down his face before he leaned in to kiss all over it. "You didn't deserve any of that. You deserve to be loved and spoiled and treated like a monster who truly matters. And you do. You matter to me. To Kitty. Even to Wolfy, I'm sure. You don't belong to anyone. You're nobody's property. You're amazing and wonderful and stars, I love you so much." He planted another gentle kiss on his brow before pulling him back into a hug, holding his skull to that bare sternum as he stroked it with every ounce of affection he could muster.

He choked and coughed his sobbing as he held on to that little skele e'd suffered so much for. Would gladly suffer again. 'i love you so much,' he cried, 'i love you so much Sans...' Papyrus held him as tight as he could, needing to feel him close and know he was okay. As he was rubbing away the tears, his eyelights focused on that sweet face, and he broke in another sob. 'i'm sorry,' he whimpered against that chest, 'i'm sorry i can't tell you anything good, Sans. that i don't know about our parents... that we didn't have even a decent...' his voice broke again, 'i'm not like him, i'm not... i was so scared to... to love you because i didn't want to lose you.. and i didn't want to m-make you... make you do anything. i'm not like him.'

"You never made me do anything I didn't want to do, Papy. You're never ever going to lose me." He leaned down to kiss the back of his brother's skull before lifting his face again to look at him with that soft, teary smile. "None of what happened was your fault, Papy. You did what you had to to keep me safe. I got to grow up happy and healthy and it's all thanks to you. All thanks to the... to the sacrifices you made for me. I can never repay you for what you did for me... but dammit, I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying." He pulled him into a kiss, pressing in hard as he whimpered, hoping on everything his brother could feel how much he meant. He meant the world... no... he meant even more than that to Sans. If the tables had been turned, he would have gladly done the same. He'd suffer through anything if it meant Papy's safety and happiness. He only wished he could have done something back then... to have prevented it. To have ended it. Anything! "You're nothing like him, Papy. You're a good monster. An amazing brother. And lover. You're my everything, Papy. I would do anything for you. All you ever have to do is ask, okay?"

'please don't tell him,' Papyrus whispered, his voice cracking, 'if... if he knew... he loves his father so much, Sans,' he choked, his tears refreshing, 'he loves the Gaster that was so very good to him and his brother. the father we didn't get. if he knew...' He had no idea what it would do to their Master, Kitty, to know what this version of his father had done to him. To both of them. 'i don't want to take any of that away from him.' Because even just the thought of any marring to that name, to how the other Sans loved his father, to the memory, it would jsut be another bit of pain that the monster who had 'raised' them for five years would get to wring out of Papyrus. Even Wolfy would be hurt by it. 'i wish i'd of been able to stop him,' he whispered after several quiet minutes of getting hi breathing back to normal, 'that i'd been able to get the... the fucking courage to -do- something besides take it. to... to do anything. the only reason we got away... that he didn't get the chance to hurt you more... was that fucking accident. i couldn't even stop him...'

"....Gaster...." The name was spat from his mouth like something disgusting, done completely by reflex. "You were just a kid! He was a full grown monster and as sick as he was, he probably had a way higher LOVe than you, too. I wish I could have done something to stop him, but I know you're going to tell me the same thing. You didn't deserve that, Papy. Not at all. But if you're going to try and blame yourself, just know it's going to make me blame myself more. Because it was me that made you stay. You had a choice to escape and leave me there, but you didn't. You protected me. You're my hero, Papy." His hands cupped that long face before pulling him into a warm kiss, feeling his soul throb as it shifted past his sternum, glowing brightly against the smooth white bone and making those soft cyan tears glitter. "I love you so much. And I'll never stop loving you. I won't tell the others, so long as you know I'm here for you. If you have a nightmare or just a bad day, I don't want you to suffer alone, okay? Let me be there for you. Let me remind you why staying for me was worth it." His arms slid around his brother's neck as he leaned in, pressing a far more passionate kiss to his lover's mouth, but gasping into it when he felt that warm soul press in between them.

Papyrus leaned into his brother's touch, still crying silently, but he nodded, his entire being just full of relief and sorrow in equal measure. 'i love you too, Sans. i love you and i've loved you more every day since i first saw you. my sweet baby brother,' he gasped, cutting off when that soul was pressed between them, glancing down at the blue shape. Running a gentle finger over the surface, his voice dropped into a reverent whisper. 'i took care of you, i made sure you were okay... that you got every chance i didnt... because i love you.' Papyrus looked back to those blue eyelights, a painless, easy smile on his face, 'you're my hero, bro. you kept me going. you kept me alive, just... by needing me.'

A shiver ran down his spine at the gentle touch, a surprised gasp sounding from behind his teeth. "I'm always going to need you, Papy. I don't ever want to live without you." He returned that warm smile before leaning into another kiss, one of his hands sliding down to guide his brother's further over that soul to touch it a bit more firmly. There was a warm, wriggling feeling just beneath his fingertips, along with a single, simple emotion. Love. Sans felt his soul pulse as it wriggled away and he wrapped his arms even more tightly around his lover's neck as he deepened the kiss, wanting to make sure Papy knew just how loved he really was.

His fingers curled softly around that upside-down heart shape, letting that loving emotion flow into him and just -be- what he felt. Pressing into the kiss, he hugged his little lover in tight and didn't speak again until Sans would let his mouth free. 'i can't live without you,' he muttered against his mouth, feeling more releaxed than he had in hours. His head dropped to that shoulder, giving a lazy, dozy grin, 'don't wanna sleep without you either...' Papyrus nudged up into another lingering, heady kiss, nuzzling their brows together, 'and i'll try not to hide anymore. it'll take a bit... to get rid of the habit, y'know... but i'll try.'

His soft blue tongue curled out in the kiss as he sighed and smiled up at his brother, those soft blue eyes twinkling, but obviously tired. "Thank you, Papy. Even if you mess up, you can always fix it. You can fight the habit and the more you open up, the better you'll feel in the long run. Now come on, let's head back up to bed." He lifted a hand and rubbed at his socket before blushing and looking off to the side with a shy little smile. "Could you... maybe, um... c-carry me to bed?" He reached down to shift the blanket around himself again before peering up at Papy's face with that soft, shy little smile.

'not a problem, baby bro,' he said in a soft voice, curling his arms around that little monster and hugging him up closer to his ribs, 'think the kid might need a bit of feed'n too,' he added as they went up the steps, a kiss up against his skull right after they were close ot the door. Shifting to open it, Papyrus went in the room and leaned to make the door shut behind them, going over and lowering Sans to the bed. 'might make goin to sleep easier on both of us, too,' he said, starting to run a comforting hand along his shoulders and sending a tentative thread of magic towards that souling.

Sans relaxed against the bed and reached up to draw his broher in close, that little ball of magic in his soul bouncing around excitedly as it took every little bit of energy it was offered. "Not even born yet and it feels like they're gonna be so spoiled." He was quiet for a long moment, letting his hand rest over his soul as it settled on his chest, stroking his fingers along and watching that ball of light play. "They're going to have what we couldn't, Papy. A warm, happy, loving home. Where they're safe." He pulled Papy in closer, feeling himself begin to tremble again at just the small snippets of memories that had made themselves known, almost terrified to think there was probably so much more left to uncover.

Papyrus pressed in close to that shaking litte frame, kissing his brow with a soft, almost-whimpering noise, stroking the back of his skull. 'yeah, they'll be such a spoiled lil babybones, bro,' he said, running his other hand along his spine in soothing, long strokes, 'get to have four monsters take'n care of em... bet they never have nightmares.' He kept up the calming touches until his baby brother wasn't shaking as bad, and when he felt the need to cut off the magic sharing, just petting and kissing Sans as he curled up alongside him, facing each other. 'i love you so much Sans,' he said as he stroked along his cheek with the back of his fingers, orange eyelights to the soft blues, 'you know i'll do anythin i can for ya, bro.' Papyrus pressed another kiss ot his brow, tucking the other monster under his chin and hugging him in.

Hearing his brother mention the lack of nightmares they'd have, had him smiling and choking on a sob as he snuggled up close to his Papy, nodding at the wonderful thought. "I love you too, Papy. Even if I'm totally not prepared for this whole being a parent thing, I know this kid is going to grow up so happy." He cuddled up with his brother as he was tucked in, smiling warmly up at him as he started relaxing in the blanket as his soul slowly shifted back into its proper place. As the room fell into silence, Sans let his mind wander over the conversation and the memories, feeling a harsh, sinking sensation form in his belly. He peered down, thinking for a moment his souling had shifted, but no. It was just that pain of remembering something he couldn't quite remember clearly enough to make sense of. He shook his head as he decided to focus on the good things in his life instead. Papy, Wolfy.... Kitty. The darkness was tinted with the soft glow of his face as he thought of the three of them... and what might happen this coming weekend. With a slight whimper, he nuzzled his face into Papy's chest and kissed at him softly before trying to calm himself down enough to actuallys leep again.


	48. title

Papyrus didn't sleep as well as he'd of liked... even after feeding the growing souling and crying himself hoarse while finally opening up to his brother, he still was plagued. It was relatively easygoing for a nightmare, more of just an uncomfortably, restless dream, really. It wasn't painful or wrenching, just... exhausting. It had him wanting to never have to wake up, just never getting any rest from how it dragged him down and ate at what energy he tried to recover. But eventually it, too, wore down, and he was left to recoup -some- sembalance of rest for a handful of hours before he could feel his brother's baby just giving the impression of crying for a feeding. 'demand'n lil bug,' he said, tone affectionate and amused as he lay there rubbing at the wamrth of Sans' side and spine. Stars, he loved waking up with him there. Having Sans in his arms again after years of making himself stay away. Shifting a bit to start petting along Sans and giving a light thread of magic, he hoped his morning sickness wouldn't act up today. That maybe the souling would be settled enough from the feeding to not upset his magic and make him lose what he'd gained from sleeping. 'you're up and about, aint ya lil bug,' Papyrus said softly to the feeding souling, feeling the way it ate steady and greedy at his magic, but at least not tearing for more. Just making sure it got what was already offered, it seemed. 'gonna meet the others tomorrow, hm? get to know who all loves you, bug.'

"This... may be the most adorable thing I've experienced in my life." A soft voice groaned quietly at Papyrus' chest, the younger brother's face split with a warm smile as he lifted it to look up at his brother. "I don't know who's going to be cuter when they're born... you or our little bug." His arms wrapped around his brother's lanky form, hugging him in close as he relaxed and started falling back asleep in his arms. "I can't believe it's that time again already. Last week seemed to drag on forever, but now... mmm, I think I'm starting to get really excited about seeing them again. Both of them." With a happy whine he pressed a kiss to Papy's sternum, his whole body wiggling a bit before he snuggled in and sighed. "Have I mentioned how much I adore the fact that we all... well... love each other?"

'definately them,' Papyrus said in a soft voice, moving to cut off that feeding once he figured he'd given enough for now, cuddling more into that snuggly skele and pressing a kiss to his brow. He wasn't exactly sure how long it would be before the souling was born, but he did indeed think he'd be happy to provide as much as he could manage over the weeks that would lead to it. 'kinda figured you did, bro... though i still dunno how i feel about your lil kink about me an Wolfy. i mean... i got you and our Master, and that's more than i thought i'd ever get. but, y'know... get me stoned enough and i might just go for it.' He managed a chuckle as they laid there in bed, and he sighed when he heard his brother's phone going off. 'do we actually have to go to work? i mean geez, you're pregnant. isn't there like, maternity leave or some crap?' Papyrus rolled to his back with a groan, covering his sockets with his arm. 'ah hell i still need to actually get that crap if we're gonna smoke any of it this weekend. guess i gotta go to work then.'

While his brother complained about the alarm, he rolled over to straddle his waist, grinning down at him before leaning down to press a kiss to his brow. "Well, I plan on working right up until they're born, so don't get excited. I'm not gonna let a little thing like pregnancy slow me down." He sat up and arched his back as he stretched his arms up into the air, hips shifting back and forth on that bony body beneath him. "Stars, you'd think the hormones would work to make you less horny after you're already pregnant. Mmmmnnn..." He reached over to grab his brother's hand before leading it down between those thighs. "I wonder if I'll be waking up this wet every morning?" With a smirk he shifted up and leaned over to turn off the still buzzing alarm on his bedside table.

The shifting was such a damn tease, and he knew it, but when he got his hand down in that sweet hot spot, he cuckled and let his fingers trace along in the wetness. When Sans turned to turn off the alarm, he bypassed any fabrics in his way and pushed his fingers into him, leaning up to press a nibbling kiss against his collarbone. 'think it might jus be hormones goin crazy,' he answered in a soft tone, fingers still working deeper into that puss as he kissed up along Sans' neck, 'an you're sexy mommy... all soaked and needy...' Papyrus gave a low chuckle as he used his other hand to nudged his brother back down on the bed, pressing their teeth together in a light, lingering kiss as his hand slid out and up. Licking the fingers clean with a teasing look, he gave another chortle before crawling to the side of the bed and sitting down. 'shame we gotta get ready fer work. prolly don' thave time fer nothin. ah well, you want the shower first bro? i can go find some clothes while yer doin that...'

Papy was right, they really didn't have time for anything... unless... He lifted from the bed, giving his brother a hungry look before moving over to slip his arms around those broad shoulders. "Oooor, we could share the shower. You know, save time, water, et cetera..." He nuzzled his face into Papyrus' neck and kissed at him toyingly, working his way up to that earhole with a small grin and he whispered. "And it wouldn't even matter how dirty we got in there... all the evidence would go right down the drain." The more he thought about it, the more he was surprised he didn't insist on this whole concept of shower sex far more often.

The idea and nuzzles had him humming, leaning a bit into the othe rmonster as he continued the contemplaintive noise. 'ah but we might take even longer in there, then... yknow... you bein all horny. wont' get any actualt shower'n done,' Papyrus mused, hooding his sockets, 'an maybe...' leaning back, he brushed his mouth against his lover's earhole, giving a gravelly chuckle, 'you should save somma that fer tonight.' Pushing up off the bed, he turned to face his little borther and grinned, head cocked. 'don't you gotta call Alphys too? she's gonna wanna know you're alright if you're going ta work. an i can get my shower whil ya do that. an we gotta have some breakfast, see what i can manage without destroy'n the house.'

Sans gave him the most pitifully frustrated pout as he felt himself absoltuely throbbing between his legs after all of the teasing. After all of those year sof desiring him like he did and now Papy was going to turn him away? With a huff he slipped from the bed, giving his taller brother a good hard poke to the sternum. "Maybe I'll just save it all for this weekend. I'm sure Kitty would approve." He stuck out the tip of his tongue before moving to grab his phone to quickly dial up Alphys and check in while picking out his clothing for the day. "Mmm, yeah, I'll be in today. Nah, I'm fine. Just caught a little bug is all." He couldn't help but smile as he rubbed at his sternum, truly appreciating his brother's choice in nickname. "Yes, yes, don't worry, I won't push myself too ahrd. Alright. I'll to you later." He hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom to finally get himself cleaned off... and hopefully have a few extra minutes alone with take care of more than just his hygenic needs.

Papyrus gave him just the most shiteating grin as he skulked off to the kitchen, humming tunelessly as he figured about how long it would be before he'd be right where the other wanted him. He did set up some toast and eggs, then quietly teleported into the bathroom after hearing the shower going. Slipping out of his clothes, the lanky monster listened for a bit before moving close to the curtain, figuring just where his baby brother was... and teleported right in behind him, leaning into the smaller frame with a low, rumbling murmur. 'i told you i'd never say no,' he said right into his earhole, hugging around that frame, 'want a hand with that?' His fingers already traced along Sans' ribs and a iliac crest, giving a lewd chuckle. 'really think i was gonna leave you like this, Sans?' His voice whispered out the name, soft and leading. Papyrus nudged a kiss to the back of his skull, shifting to press them tighter together as he slid down to kneel in the tub. 'what does mommy want?'

The bathroom walls echoed the sound of his girlish scream over and over again before his hands could clamp over his mouth and his entire skull turned bright blue. "PAPY! DON'T DO THAT!" Even as he yelled and growled, his body was pushing back into the one behind him, desperate to be touched and loved on as he started melting into the touches. "Papy.... I thought you said..." He peered back when he felt that tall skele slide down, the question making him light up again and look off to the side with embarassment. What did Mommy want? As he turned his head to peer back once more, he leaned forwards, presenting the plump lips of that needy pussy to his hungry brother. "I know it's not your favorite, but I was wondering if you'd like to eat Mommy's blueberry pie for breakfast?"

The suprised yelp had made him laugh, but he was more focused on the way his little lover's face lit up in shy blue as he nudged and rubbed against him. As Sans leaned over and gazed back at him, Papyrus couldn't help the way he looked at him, licking his mouth and gazing at that sweet puss. 'mommy does have some good pie,' he murmured, sliding his hands along those chubby hips as he gave that wet slit a testing lick, 'mmm... such a juicy breakfast, too,' he added, breath against those lips before he moved a hand over to thumb at his clit while his tongue delved in with slow, long strokes, back and forth to lap at it until he had it dripped freely. Leaning back just enough to enjoy the sight of his work, he tipped his gaze over to meet eyelights with his brother, his orange ones gone to soft hearts just for him. Then he set to really having his breakfast with gusto. His pace was much faster, and hard enough that he swore he could feel the way those inner walls shuddered from the impact. He wouldn't let up until eh heard the sweet sounds of his brother's peaking, and even then, he stayed to lick at the mess. 'thanks mommy,' he teased with a kiss to those plump lips, 'always makin' such good things fer me tah eat...'

Smooth fingertips tried tog rip at the walls again and again as the room echoed with his cries of pleasure, his legs tensing and trembling as that skilled tongue had him ready to collapse against the hard floor fo the tub. "P-p-PAPY~!" That soft body pushed back hard against his brother's face as he came, those sweet juices filling up the curve of that long orange tongue and trailing down the back of his legs, only to be washed away down the drain to leave him nice and clean. With panting breaths, he leaned against the wall, smiling as his brother teased him and he peeked over his shoulder with a satisfied smile. "It's... my pleasure... baby." He shot the other a wink before turning to lean his back against the shower, his face flushed from the exertion of the morning's activities. "See? That saved us... so much time." With a grin he finally lifted from the wall and wrapped his arms around Papy's shoulders to pull him into a deep, delicious kiss that tasted so very heavily of blueberries.

Fighting the shower to get what he coudl of that sticky sweet mess, Papyrus chuckled once his brother was rinsed off and hugged him into a kiss. Reclaiming his tongue, the lanky monster rubbed their nosebones together, sockets hooded in a smug smirk. 'yeah, 'specially when you're just beggin' me to finish my breakfast, bro,' he teased, pecking a kiss to that brow before pushing himself up off the bottom of the tub, giving him a tired, but happy, look. 'imma just get changed, theres soem toast an stuff down in the kitchen. wasn't sure what you'd want so i just kinda went with what was easy enough.' Giving Sans another quick kiss, a little spark of magic between teeth, he teleported out of the bathroom to his own mess of a bedroom. Gaze roaving over the clothing, he selected the thing he least remembered having worn.

Those blue eyes sparkled with a mischeivous affection as his brother disappeared to finish getting ready, doing his best to follow suit and before long, he was down the stairs and enjoying his breakfast, feeling far more invigorated than he had the day before. "Alright, hopefully today will fly right by. I'm getting so excited about seeing the other two it's starting to make my tummy flutter." He wiggled in his seat as he finished his last bite of toast, licking his fingers clean before he finished off a nice tall glass of milk. He'd probably need to pick up more after work... he never knew milk could taste this good. "Oh and don't forget about getting the... stuff. Okay, Papy?"

'yeh,' he mumbled around what was left of his own toast, a dribble of honey dropping off it onto his plate. Papyrus stretched a bit as he finished off his breakfast, rubbing the back of his neck with a groan. 'try not ta let it get too fluttery, might muck with dinner plans tonight,' he added as he got up, contemplating if he'd try washing any of the dishes, though he knew he could prolly just get Sans to go ahead with it if he didnt... 'oh, and uh... i'll see you after work,' Papyrus gave his brother a bit of a grin, turning with his back to the sink and folding his arms, 'dont forget, ya gotta just go see the riverman. he'll know where you're goin.' He went over and gave Sans a long, lingering hug, chuckling against his earhole after a bit, nuzzling in more. 'hope you like the evenin,' he said as he headed for the front door, getting his shoes on and waiting to walk with the other skeleton to his post. Though he'd barely be there today, he had errands to run and things to set up. But he'd be there for a bit while he coordinated it all.

Those bright blues lit up again as he was reminded about their date. With so much going on, he was always feeling like he was forgetting something. But then again, if felt like a renewed sense of surprise and excitement every time he was reminded. "Ohhhh, Papy! This day needs to hurry up and be over now!" With a happy squeal he stole away their empty plates and took them to the kitchen to get them cleaned up and put up to dry. Once he was done, he was at the door to tug on his boots and gloves, then grabbing his brother by the front of his hoodie to tug him down into a happy, tongue-filled kiss that had his leg kicking up behind him. "I love you so much, Papy! I really, really can't wait for tonight." He grabbed his brother's hand and led him out the door, stopping to make sure everything was locked before lacing their fingers together, his free hand hugging around the other's forearm as he snuggled against him with a sunshiney smile beaming from his face.

'heh, you know how i'm always feeln' at work, then,' he commented as the little monster busied himself, waiting until they were heading out before half-leading his brother along the path. He ignored the looks random other monsters they passed gave them, too busy being glad about his little sibling's enthusiasm. That happy face beaming up at him and making nothing else matter for the moment. 'yknow, if you keep grinn'n like that, everyone's gonna think the sun showed up down here,' Papyrus said after they'd gone past the edge of town, a little more relaxed now that there werent curious looks being thrown their way every few steps. The brothers had always been close, even in public, but Sans was being especially cuddly today. Not that he was going to stop him, though, but he got that nigglign feeling creeping up his spine, and he got a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold. 'sorry, bro,' he said, carefully unwinding his arm from that grip, 'gotta sit down, ya know.' Papyrus shifted over to his seat, kicking the stool and righting it again. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't leave it knocked over at night. 'you gonna be okay all day?'

Sans was reluctant to let go, half-tempted to stay with his brother for the day. But he did have a duty to fulfill as he had assured Alphys he would. "I'll be fine, Papy. I'll make sure everything's in order and keep myself busy until it's time to go so the day goes by faster. I'm gonna head to my post, alright?" He bounced up to his brother's side and jumping up to give him a hug and drag him down into a lingering kiss to the teeth. "See you later, big brother." With a grin he release dhim and turned to head off to his post, ready to spend the day trying not to think about the fun later that night.

'see ya baby bro,' he said after that sweet kiss, a happy dopey look on his face as he leaned against his hand, propped up by his elbow on the countertop. He waited until Sans was well on his way to his own area before getting his phone out and busying himself with getting hold of several constacts, groaning to himself as one ignored him and another said they were too busy. Of course he had to deal with this today. He knew he should've gotten more earlier in the week, and if he didn't get enough, his lovely Master would make sure he paid for it. It took him a few more hours before he could get it sorted out, and he was going to have to cut it close on getting things set for Sans' arrival, but he'd make it work. By the time he did have the pack of ready-made smokes in hand - neatly bundled in double stacks of five and wrapped like cigarettes would be - he was having to teleport from the house to Muffet's instead of walking. She could see he was in a hurry, but she did ask him how Sans was. He just gave the usual answer, not implying he knew anything about the souling yet, or what he was really up to with what he'd ordered from her, but she didn't pry. she was too busy herself for that.

Those bright stars of excitement rarely left his eyes that day as he did the exact opposite of his goal and was thinking about that night nearly every second of the day, making him mess up on some of his puzzles and have to re-calibrate them again, not to mention missing when other monsters were talking to him and giving someone completely wrong directions when they asked how to get to the shop. Once it was finally time to go home, he nearly ran the whole way there, heading straight up for his bedroom to get changed into something more appropriate for a date. He looked over the choices he had hanging up, but... his eyes kept peering over at the small white box he had hidden at the bottom of his closet and after a few excriciating minutes of indecision, he finally dragged it out. He plopped it on the bed and dropped to his knees, looking at it with a nervous determination. Papy was putting so much effort into making this a good night, so it was only right for him to do his very best. But... what if Papy didn't like it? Or thought he was weird? He took a slow, shuddering breath before finally pulling the top off the box to get changed.

After a while Sans finally found his way to the docks, trying not to look anyone in the eye as he blushed profusely, his hands constantly fidgeting with the frilly white skirt that fell mid-femur and the silky soft blouse that matched his eyelights. It had felt so embarassing having everyone looking at him curiously, since they'd never seen him in such clothing before, but... now that he was alone... He looked himself over again and nearly squealed at how cute he felt, reaching his hands back to adjust the big bow that tied the collar of the blouse behind his neck, then moved closer to the boat to hop in with a quiet greeting to the boatman before taking his seat and waiting to see their destination.

The riverman had a few other stops before he went off his usual route, making a turn along a narrow riverway that was half overgrown with reeds, but it didn't stop his boat, which pawed past them and bit playfully at some of the watersausages as they went through. He'd not said much today, just his usual tralalas and humming songs as he guided his sometimes-animalish boat along, only him and Sans riding. When he stopped up at an old, slightly rickety pier, he waved the skeleton off, letting him know it was indeed his stop, and made sure to give him a small folded paper. It had directions further in, and by the time he turned the last corner, it was showing one of the few waterfalls close to Hotlands. It was barely Papyrus' height, but what made it more interesting was how it had crystals hanging close to the spray, keeping them damp at all times, and the lava was close enough that it made them glitter more than ones in the darker parts of Waterfall. A blanket was settled over a bare strip of rock, with a couple pillows added since it wasn't as comfortable as if it'd been on the grass, but it was really in the best spot to watch the interplay of reds and blues and shadows. His brother wasn't to be seen, but a small bit at the end of the note had said to sit and get comfy, rather than look for him.

It hadn't seemed possible, but those bright eyes got even bigger when he finally found their meeting spot. It was... perfect. The soft mounds of flesh on his chest squeezed together as his arms squished around them, those hands fidgeting with the front of his skirt as he held back a loud, girlish squeal, letting it out quietly to himself instead. Once the initial excitement wore off, he let out a soft sigh and peered around his surroundings, all while moving towards the pillows and happily dropping down onto his knees and crawling around until he found the perfect spot to take a seat and admire the glistening crystals, the various reds catching in his eyelights as he smiled. "Oh, Papy...." He reached a hand up to rub at his sternum as he felt that soul swelling inside of him. He wondered how long his brother had been planning this date... he wondered if... he'd planned it before he could even begin to fathom it being a reality. He turned his gaze away and started looking around for his brother, but when there was no sign of him, he let out a sigh and turned to lay on his back, those sockets falling shut as he simply listened to the quiet trickle of water and that odd churning noise from the nearby lava flows.

'glad ya like it,' the voice came from just beside his skull, Papyrus' gaze and hands smoothing over the smaller, blouse-covered arms. He'd taken a bit longer than he'd wanted, but at least he was here now. A light kiss nuzzled against his cheek, and the lanky skeleton settled to sit cross-legged behind the laying skele. When Sans would look, he'd see his brother was wearing slightly dressy black pants and a button-down off-grey shirt that might have been kind of silkish? Probably imitation. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but likely just because he wasnt used to wearing stuff like this... and he was still in his usual sneakers, which he tried to hide by tucking them under his legs. He had a flush coating his features and he kept fidgeting with the unbuttoned sleeves. 'you look so cute,' he said in a soft voice, almost awed at it, though he only looked at Sans for a few seconds, seemingly shy over is own outfit. He scooted a bit closer, taking one of the smaller hands in his to keep from messing with the cuffs of his shirt. 'sorry i took a bit, got a couple delays... so glad i put that note fer you to wait just in case,' Papyrus gave a soft chuckle, looking at those bright blue eyelights and blushing harder as he looked away again, trying to not look as shy as he suddenly felt.

After having it happen one too many times, Sans was almost prepared for the sudden appaearance this time, his body jumping without him overreacting to it. Those bright eyes opened and peered back at his... oh... His face was glowing brightly when he saw his brother actually dressed up. He... couldn't ever remember Papy being dressed so.... He lifted himself up, leaning on one hand as his brother held the other, his eyes locked on that shy face that had his soul screaming in his chest, his whole body burning with a desire to pounce on his love and take him right then and there. "P-Papy... you.... you look..." He pulled his hand from the ones fidgeting and brought them both to his brother's face, holding it gently and turning to face him as he leaned in for a kiss, whimpering happily into it before wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "You look so fucking sexy, Papy..." That shy, but oh so hungry voice whispered against his brother's mouth as he leaned back just enough to look down into the bright orange lights of his lover.

The way he looked at him, Papyrus was flushing more and making a soft noise at the compliment, looking up with his own eyelights seeming to shimmer. His own soul swelled in bright flickers behidn that shirt and he hugged his lover in closer, giving him another kiss that lingered against those teeth and making that soft noise again. 'well... worth wear'n it then,' he said in a still-shy tone, his arms bringing Sans in close again before giving an almost-relaxed little sigh. 'you look so fuck'n cute, bro...' Papyrus repeated, almost as if unable to really think of anything else right now. He reached back and got a box out from behind him, nudging it further into the open as he gave a sheepish grin. 'figured we could have dinner an... like, enjoy the view... it's not anythin special, but... well...' Inside, it was the same tortillini that Sans had taught him to make, and he'd spent a lost of the time he should have been at work making them for him, though he'd had to have Muffet make up the filling mix and the pasta itself for him. He'd been too unsure on them to risk messing it up, but the folding and boiling he did without a hitch. They were also heaped with more mixed cheese on top and a very light sauce. 'and i got some of... Muff's cider donuts you like, if you want those too.'

"Ah, s-stooop~!" As he was called cute a second time, he hid his face against one of those broad shoulders, groaning but wiggling happily as he actually felt cute. When the box was brought out, he turned his head enough to see what was in it and once he'd noticed they were handmade, he turned to look at his brothe rin wonder, then back to the actually completely edible looking meal, then back to papy again, his face sftening with that almost overwhelming affection. "Papy... I..." He brought a hand up to his face as he looked at his brother, those bright blues sparkling with tears before he took Papy's face in his hands again, kissing him so he couldn't see those happy tears. "Papy it's perfect! I... I couldn't have planned any of this better myself." And that was truly saying something. "Thank you so much... it looks delicious and... and this spot is just..." He finally leaned back to take a seat next to his brother, looking around that beautiful little spot of theirs. "It's all so wonderful... I love you, Papy."

'love you too Sans,' he said, his voice full of adoration as he looked over at him, fingers lacing into that smaller hand and gripping tight. He leaned in just a bit, almost lazily draping against that cute little monster and resting his cheek against that skull. 'glad you like it...' he murmured, sockets hooding as he just enjoyed being there with the other skeleton. He didn't move the box any closer, instead wanting to stretch the evening out as long as they could, not wanting to have to leave, even though the weekend awaiting them was going to be just as delightful. But he'd been wishing aind pining so long, and the times he'd come here and let himself imagine it... he smiled as he turned to hide a tear, feeling himself just nigh-overwhleamed with how it felt to not be something he kept locked in his head. 'i always wanted to... sit here with you,' he said in a very quiet voice, 'it's been a year or so since i found this spot. i hadn't brought him though...' he admitted, as if telling a grave secret, 'i wanted to, but... i think i wanted it to be you first. that came here with me. i just... i never had the courage to ask. even if not as a date. just... felt like i had to bring you here only when you knew.' His voice trailed off, looking up where the dripping crystals were giving off an almost ruby glow as a flicker of lava bubbled up, then they shifted back to the myriad of hues that danced around the area. 'i wanted it to be special.'

Dammit, he'd just stemmed the flow of those tears and now they were back, dripping freely from his chin as he smiled at his brother. "Papy..." His hushed tone barely made it past his mouth before he was reaching over to wrap his arms around the other's ribs, hugging him in tight as he sniffled. "I... I don't even know what to say." Staying snuggled up against his big brother, he turned his head to enjoy the view and let the quiet between them linger as they enjoyed the view, feeling the warmth of their love tingling through his whole body. All mine... everything about this... he saved it for me.... After all of the jealousy and feeling like Kitty had been taking his brother away... it turned out he'd been thinking about him all along. "This... is the most special moment I've ever experienced, Papy... I just wish I didn't leave you waiting for so long, but... I really hope tonight will make all of that waiting worth it." With a warmer smile he leaned up, one hand reaching up to pull that long face down into another kiss and letting it linger before reaching over to grab the box of food. "Maybe we should dig in... I have a feeling we're going to be burning a lot of energy before long."

'heh,' Papyrus said in a low chuckle, 'it's the only place... it even let myself imagine it. without feeling bad,' he added, wiping his own tears away on the sleeve of his shirt, that smile making him feel so much better about everything. Even when little voices tried to pick at the back of his mind, that smile just swatted them away, and he hugged Sans in for another hug and kiss, his laugh a little more playful. 'you're so awesome, bro,' he murmured, pressing a firm kiss against his brow before setting the box in front of the two of them, taking out a pair of forks with a shy shrug. 'figured two bowls wouldve let it cool off faster...' he offered, though his first forkful he offered to the skele beside him, 'an since i was pretty good at rolling these up, thought you'd like them again.' He didn't talk as much while they ate, occasionally taking pauses to look over at the playing lights before going back to the bowl, though he slowed down as he began to fidget a little more, the flush returned to his cheekbones. 'stars, i love you so much,' Papyrus said, watching that skirt-clad monster and just... enjoying the way the crystal colors played on his outfit, the blues brighter and the reds turning violet against the top while his skirt was a dappled rainbow. He toyed with his sleeve again, that awkward-shy smirk on his face. 'didn't think you'd look so good in a skirt, though,' he added, still just enjoying the view of his baby brother, his lover, sitting there and making the surroundings pale in comparison.(edited)

"You think so?" He turned his face to looks down at the frilly fabric that barely hid his soft blue thighs, that matching tongue slipping out to make sure he'd cleane dhimself of all the sauce from their dinner. "I wasn't sur eif... you'd like seeing me in a skirt or not, I've never... never dressed like this out in public, so... It felt weird having everyone watching me and whispering. I can usualy ignore it when you're there, but..." Both hands were toying with the hem of the skirt before he grinned and shifted to stand, dusting off the back of the skirt before he made his way off the pillowy area and onto sturdier ground. He struck one pose after another, letting his brother get a good show of the full outfit before he did a spin that made it flare completely forgetting he hadn't worn anything underneath. With a bright smile, he walked back over to his brother, dropping onto all fours on the blanket and scooting the food out of the way before crawling up into his lap to straddle his hips and run his hands over the front of that silken shirt. "You're the one who's awesome, Papy. I still can't believe... you planned all of this for me." Those bright blue lights watche dhis brother's face for a moment before he leaned him and pressed a kiss to his mouth with a long, happy sigh.

Watching Sans move, he just had the sensation of 'how is this real?' and couldnt think of anything but that and how much he loved that little blue skele. How many times he'd dreamed of something just like this, and how even his imagination hadn't guessed at how happy it made hime. He was broken out of the reverie by Sans crawling up into his lap, breaking up the pattern of lights as the fabrics shifted, feeling how he touched him and looked at him. Papyrus gave another sheepish grin, almost ducking his head, but he was caught by that kiss, and he pressed into it after that sigh finished, cradling the back of Sans' head in his hand as the kiss deepened. He didn't pull back, his other hand wandering down that blouse to his skirt, toying with the ruffles before the kiss finally ended. 'helps when... ya spend months imagining it,' he breathed, pressing another light, lingering kiss to those teeth before he nuzzled their nosebones together, 'i sat here wishing, so many times...' his voice hiccuped a moment, hugging that frame in closer and giving him another kiss, 'but i got my wish... what's yours, baby bro?' he asked, his featured finally having gone from shy to a brow-shifting grin.

It felt like his entire body wanted to burst from those tender touches that had him pulling deeper into the kiss until it was broken. "Oh Papy..." He whimpered as they nuzzled and when his brother told him his wish had come true... His face lit up as he smiled and wrapped his arms snug around the other's neck, pressing their brows together as he held him close. "My only wish was for you to be happy. I wished for it for so long. I tried to make it come true myself, but... I guess I didn't know just what I needed to do to make it come true." He elaned up to press a gentle kiss to Papyrus' forehead, letting it linger for a long moment before he looked back down with that soft smile, his hand reaching up to stroke lovingly over his brother's cheek. "Turns out... all I had to do was fall in love with you." He leaned down into another tender kiss to Papy's mouth, humming happily as he pushed his body more firmly against the lanky skele beneath him. "And I can assure you, big brother... I'm absolutely head over heels for you." With a happy giggle, he nuzzled their nosebones together once again, letting his gaze settle on the soft orange of his brother's as he relaxed in the warmth of that loving embrace.

Papyrus felt the tears slipping past before he could do anything to stop them, but he just nuzzled into Sans' embrace more, petting along his back and holding that loving gaze for what felt like eons. 'love you so much, Sans. i'm really glad you liked the date,' he leaned in and nuzzled a few sparse kisses against his cheek, almost nudging down against the side of that ribboned neck, 'didn't even think you could get cuter, either... but stars you are a sight...' his voice trailed off as he tipped Sans' mouth to his again, trailing a hand under that skirt and teasing at his hip, 'don't think i didnt notice, though...' he added in a husky whisper.

The compliment had him blushing hard and turning his face away to try and hide it, trying so hard not to giggle, though that was always a lost cause.... though at the sound of his brother's change in tone, he turned back to face him, those blue eyes big and innocent as he searched his face. "Wh-... notice what?" He squirmed at the feel of the hand on his hip and turned to look down before he realized... oh. Right. Those things he didn't wear beneath pants... Damn. He knew he should have bought some form of panties, but he had already been so shy to just buy the clothes, he couldn't stand the thought of looking that zerba lady in the face while purchasing lingerie. She'd think he was some kind of... pervert. "P-Papy, I..." The sensitive flesh of his leg twitched under the soft caress of that hand and he reached down, toying with his wrist before looking all around them... then sliding that hand further back as he pressed that bubbly little butt into his palm, his gaze shifting away as he started blushing again.

He let the little skele take his time, watching in adoration as he twitched and seemed to try to make up his mind, playing with his wrist. His hand have that plush rump a light squeeze as he nuzzle in for another kiss, his breath lower and soft. 'wanna go home, Sans?' he asked, curious if perhaps the slim little chance of someone finding them had his lover nervous. And he certainly didn't want that. 'we don't have to stay here... i love you no matter where we are,' Papyrus nudged another kiss along his jawline and against the edge of that ribbon, fingers kneading into the soft ectoform. Papyrus just wanted Sans to enjoy himself, and despite having never seen anothe rmonster come out here, it didn't mean no one else knew about this place. Hell he'd be surprised if every bit of the underground wasn't thoroughly mapped out in some form or another. 'what do you want, bro?'


	49. title

He felt a slight tingling in his spine as he was asked about going home, making him have to think about it... What if they were caught? Buying a skirt would have nothing on the level of embarassment that would come from having someone come across them mid-coitus. His face was a brilliant blue as he finally shook his head and gave his brother an almost guilty look. "I, um... I wanna stay. It's beautiful here and... I want you to make me feel beautiful, too." Those bright eyes lighting up with little twinklings of starry light as they looked over his brother's face, taking in every sweet little detail before kissing every single one of them. Then he started down his neck, those small hands working to unbutton a bit of his shirt before they slid in to touch the smooth bone beneath. "I want you, Papy." The let the words wash voer his brother's neck before he leaned up to look at him with that sweet, adoring smile, but in those eyes was a fiery hunger just waiting to be filled.

His other hand joined the first on that rump as his brother made up his mind, the lovely look in his eyelights making the larger monster just feel like jelly. He felt the desire and love behidn every little touch and kiss, and Papyrus lifted him up more by that bubbly butt, until their groins were grinding at each other, kissing at his brow. 'you've got me, Sans,' he replied, his fingers sliding down along those chubby thighs before lifting up to cup his face, pulling him into a long, tongue-filled kiss, 'you've got me.' His hands worked back down that soft frame, rubbing at the ectoform under that blouse, then unbuttoning it just enough to get those soft mounds freed, his tongue teasing over the curves before he found the darker blue nipple. Slow, teasing suckles accompanied him rubbing along his brother's hips and thighs, nudging that skirt up high and kneading with every touch. He moved to the other breast to do the same before leaning up and back a bit, that soft citrine flush across his features as he watched the play of crystalline lights across Sans' ectoflesh and clothing. It was gorgeous, and he just wanted to give his lover everything he possibly could. 'does mommy want more?'(edited)

By the time he could even process those words, he was panting, his body already at the other's mercy in its state of want. "Yes, baby..." He brought his hands to his breasts and toyed with the slick nipples, letting out a delicious little whimper before leaning forwards to muffle it against his brother's mouth. Slowly those hands crept lower, finding the hot bulge of pants that had become slick with his own excited juices, he quickly got to work to unbutton, unzip, and finally free that throbbing beast. "Mommy wants it real bad, baby." One hand curled around Papy's neck while the other slid slow up and down that hot shaft, his sensitive lips leaving a wet trail of blue along the bottom. With a gasp he pressed himself down on the head, feeling it stretching him like he was still new to it and it had him moaning in a way that would give them away far too easily if anyone were around, but he was so caught up in everything that was Papy that he didn't care about anything else in the moment. All he need was his brother. And he needed his brother inside of him now.

Papyrus was already gasping as his brother took his shaft in hand, tasting the muffled whimper on his tongue as he felt that slick warmth against him. He covered Sans' moans with his mouth, one hand at his plush hip and the other hugging around his shoulders as he helped work him down over his cock, shuddering with lusty hunger until he finally hilted, panting against his mouth. 'i bet... mommy loves this dick,' he teased in a soft breath, hips rolling as he held his dear lover and felt how snug and hot he was around him, 'i love you...' His voice was lost to kissing at Sans' neck and breasts as he shifted under those plush thighs, needing to feel the other with as much of himself as he could. He bucked in slow shiftings, his breath shivering against his bones. 'i love you so much, you feel so fucking good, mommy...'

"Hnnnn, d-don't...stop, baby..." With the way their bodies shifted, it wasn't long before he was shifting the silk shirt off his brother's form, leaving it bare to his wandering hands. "Love you... so much, Papy..." His head tipped back as he let his pleasured noises fill the air, his legs trembling from that deliciously burning sensation that was filling him head to toe. "Ohhh fuck, Papy! Mommy loves this dick too much! Hnnnnn, oh stars, Papy. Ohhhh, f-fill Mommy up, pleeeease. Be a g-good boy for Mommy and... c-cum with meeeEEE~!" He squealed as that first release wracked his body, making him feel satisfyingly deflated though it didn't last but a moment before that small skele was pulling his brother in for a deeper kiss and a happy moan. "Hnnnn, Papy... How do you feel so good?"

Low pants were the majority of his noises, the way Sans tightened around him making the lanky monster just focused wholly on how amazing he looked as he came, and he jolted as his cock thrummed and released inside that sweet warmth, pressing his mouth against his shoulder. He turned hungrily into the kiss, wrapping his arms around that little frame and nudging a lewdly happy noise against that blue tongue. 'because mommy likes it,' he murmured, rolling to press Sans down on the blanket, starting into a few soft, shallow thrusts as he let his gaze travel over his lover, 'you're so amazing, Sans.' He punctuated it with a slick thrust, all the way in, starting a steady, gentle pace as he built up his lover's moans, kissing at him and holding firm to one of those thick thighs. 'i'm your good boy, right mommy?' he murmured, claming one of those nipples again as he kept his thrusts going.

"Nnnnnn the best!" He squirmed against the pillowy surface as he gave himself to his brother, letting his hands fall the clench against the blanket as he was fucked past his peak, his whole body feeling like one big tingle. "Hooooh, Papy~! That mouth of yours...." One of his hands found its way to his open nip, fingers gripping it almost delicately before giving it a good hard squeeze. "Haaaah! Stars, Papy!" He released the flesh to cup his brother's skull in both hands, pulling him up into a needy, growling kiss, his breath getting more ragged with every thrust. "Stars, Papy.. I can't... hnnnn fuck... I can't stand it... you're driving.... me insane, Papy~!" That small body worked against the larger, pushing himself as far down on that long shaft as he could with every thrust inside him. He was so close... to something... something fantastic, he was sure. With an almost frustrated whimper he released his brother' mouth to cry against. "Staaaaars~! HNnn.... f-..." He hesitated and looked up at his brother's eyes as he second-guessed himself, but then his lover found his favorite spot and his mind blanked as he cried out. "Fuck me, Daddy!"

His brother's praises had him increasing his efforts, grunting with exertion as he pushed into that willing body. He loved the way Sans felt, the way he sounded and tasted, everything of that sweet little monster as he furiously made love to him. He held back his orgasm as best he could, but oh stars it was starting to hurt, not cumming inside that delicious tight warmth, his lover's panting moans against his skull, kissing against his lower teeth as he felt himself so close, hearing and feeling just how ready Sans was to come with him, just another hard thrust- say fuck me daddy Everything stopped. His body, his mind, even his soul shuddered to a halt in that instant, eyelights gone out. He was paralyzed in place, near to the hilt, his body having been right at falling from the edge... and now he was just shivering, a pained gasp ripping out of his chest as he crumpled, hugging around that other monster as he shook into tearless sobs. His ectoform persisted only for a few moments, until he was wracked with old pains that had him wishing he couldnt feel anything. come on, moan for daddy... you know it feels good... tell daddy you want more... say fuck me daddy... now beg... beg for more... beg daddy to fuck you... Papyrus' bone rattled inside that clothing, feeling them getting tighter around him, constraining and holding him, and he lurched up to try to loosen them, ripping the shirt in his haste to not feel bound up. To not be held down all over until he couldnt breathe. Even though he didn't need to. Everything felt wrong, he felt wrong and his soul thudded in frantic, distant dullness as he tried to get hold of himself. But it just kept snaking back, binding him up and he tore at the grips, breath too fast and eyelights still blanked as he ripped at wherever the fabrics seemed to grab just a little more than he was comfortable with. Everything touching him had his breath hitch in sharp notes, and in his head, it just kept telling him to say 'fuck me daddy'.(edited)

His own body stilled as he came, that chest rising and falling hard as he held onto his brother and taking in the way he was trembling... he hadn't been sure if Papy would like that kind of name, but it looked like... His sockets widened as he realized his brother wasn't trembling from pleasure... "Papy? Oh no, Papy! Papy!" When he failed to get his brother's attention, he began to panic, waving his hand in front of his face and shaking his shoulders to no avail and when he started tearing away his clothing he couldn't stand it anymore. "Papy, please!! I'm sorry! It's my, Papy! Stars, I'm so stupid! Papy!!" Soft blue tears streamed down his face as he tried to cradle Papyrus' head in his hands to try and make him look at him. "It's me, Papy! Your baby bro! Please come back, Papy!" He was so stupid! He knew... he knew his brother wouldn't like that name. He knew why! But... Papy had been calling him Mommy and he loved it so much, so... He shook his head as he mentally berated himself for being so starsdamned stupid. "Papy..."

That voice came out from somewhere in the crushing fear, and he latched onto it, his voice choking out that beloved name in hoarse sobs, repeating it until he could at least stop shaking so much. He looked up with pale white eyelights, searching until he found that face and hugging him in, shuddering with strained breaths, trying to make them deep and calming. 'im s-' he gasped, his voice choking on his words, holding Sans in as tight a grip he could manage, 'im sorry Sans, im sorry, i didnt... i didnt tell you im sorry,' Papyrus managed to whine, tucking his brow against that ribboned neck and sobbing into his brother's embrace. 'i love you im sorry... im sorry...' He rocked them, in that almost childlike embrace, cuddled around the smaller monster with his legs tucked up around them and shifting comfortingly in place, crying as he just held to is baby brother and chased off the tendrils of agony that a simple phrase had garnered.

Sans sobbed against his brother's shoulder as he was held, feeling such a heavy sense of relief as he was acknowledged by the other. He'd been so scared. "Papy, no.... don't be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry. I love you so much. That was such a bad decision. I'm so sorry, Papy!" His breath trembled as he inhaled, then let it out nice and slow as he felt the rocking begin to calm him down until he felt nearly exhausted. "Papy... are... are you okay?" He wiped at his eyes and shifted to look up at that long face, trying to see him clearly through bleary lights. He just wanted to take you on the perfect date and now look at him. Look at what you did. You're a terrible brother. He felt his chest clench at that little voice in the back of his head, his voice coming out in a gentle whisper as he started going limp in his brother's grasp. "...i'm so sorry, papy..."

'y-yeah,' he mumbled after a bit, hand gone up to rub that little skull as he looked at him, nodding, 'yeah, im... im okay. you didnt.... you didnt mean it,' Papyrus' voice softened and he cuddled into that smaller body, every touch and breath with him near making it easier to disconnect from that panic. He kissed his brother's cheek and up the side of his skull, fingertips still giving tender strokes to wherever he could. 'you're okay... right? i... i'm sorry i... i didn't think to tell you...' he choked back the thought, took a deep breath, and told him. 'he made me call him that... but... only when... he did that...' his voice dropped to a small whisper by the end, nuzzling in against that ribbon for the comfort his baby brother provided. 'i love you.'(edited)

"I love you, too, Papy. I'm so sorry. I won't call you that again, I just... you were calling me Mommy and you're basically going to be this baby's father figure most days, so.... What should we call you?" He let his hands stroke over his brother's back as he held him, his head leaning against one of those broad shoulders while he evened out his breathing. "I would suggest they just call you Papy, but... no. That's mine. Just like you." He actually cracked a small smile before he leaned back to look up at the bigger monster, letting his legs slowly uncurl and wrap around the body in front of him. "I think you look more like a Papa. How does that sound?" Perverse. He's your brother. What will your child think when they find out? His smile faltered almost unnoticeably for a fraction of a second as he hushed the voices in his head and kept his focus on his brother. "I'm so sorry for ruining our date, Papy. It was really amazing. You're amazing."

Papyrus leaned into every bit of gentle assurance that his brother had always been to him, shuddering out another long, deep breath as he settled himself. Sitting there on the edge of the blanket, Sans nesteled against his front and petting him for comfort, a gentle, soothing presence... 'you... you didn't ruin anythin, Sans... it's... it's still been so, so very good,' he said, pressing a kiss to the side of his cheekbone, sockets hooded as he took another steadying breath, 'maybe lil bug will decide, eh? i... i mean im not... i-if they want to call me papa... th-then i'd like that. if they want to call me... heh... lazy uncle... or mommy said get up... or... or even if... if they call me... d-... daddy... i... i think, from them... it might... it might be okay.' planning to groom them and theyre not out of the womb yet? His body siezed up, breath catching as that voice seemed to just speak right into his ear, eyelights gone tiny and soul beating fast. He turned to look at nothing, and he hugged Sans tighter. 'sh-shit... Sans... um...' is voice felt physcailly painful, shifting in place as he held to is sibling like a lifeline. 'i'm... im not... i'm not like him... i'm not...im not gonna hh-hurt...' he broke down into sobs, pushing his tear-streaked sockets into that bluse and shuddering as that voice seemed to try to iss in his ear again, reminding him of so many things...

"Shhhh, I know, Papy. You're good." He wrapped his arms around his brother's skull and held him close, petting at him as he shushed him and tried to calm him down again. "You never hurt me. I know you won't ever hurt them, either. You're going to love them and protect them. You're going to be everything a dad is supposed to be." He leaned down and pressed a long, gentle kiss to his head, giving it a few more soft strokes before lifting his face up to look at it. "You're so good, Papy. You beat yourself up a lot and sometimes... you mess up... but... you're also so thoughtful. And giving. And smart and loving and kind. I love you." With a soft gaze locking with his brother's, he leaned forwards to rest their brows together, enjoying the gentle touch as he whispered. "I love everything about you."

Everything Sans said seemed to try to seep into him, he tried so hard to hold it tight and use it against everything he'd been holding in for so long, but he knew it would take much more than a couple nights of reassurance to make this go away. But it was a start, and he so desperately needed it. Letting his face rest in those small hands, he took a long, shuddering, deep breath, rubbing his brow to the other in a gentle little motion. 'i love everythign about you too, Sans,' he whispered, blinking away the last tears before he turned, rubbing his face in a palm, 'augh... stars...' Papyrus noticed the torn sleeve, and looked down his arm to where he'd half-demolished the shirt, then his pants, where he'd grabbed a handful of the fabric from near his knee. 'holy shit...' he sounded both frightened and awed at it, looking back up at his brother before he made a small, embarassed noise, 'uh... prolly should... go home, though...' he murmured, looking away with a soft flush, 'i uh... d-didnt bring any other clothes.'

"Nuh uh." He shook his head and leaned up to wrap his arms around the other's neck, holding him a bit closer. "We can't end our date like this. And... I certainly don't mind if you're a little... exposed." So selfish He paused in the middle of nuzzling against his brother's neck as that voice nagged at him again. He's hurting and all you care about is... He whimpered softly and shrank down a bit, but easily switched to nuzzling against his collarbone instead. "But... if you'd rather go home, I understand. I did... kind of ruin the mood, I suppose." Disappointment was dripping from his voice, but he couldn't help it. Everything had been so wonderful. It felt like he'd been connecting with his Papy like never before. Who could blame him for wanting a little more of it?

'o-oh...' the lanky monster seemed genuinely surprised at his brother's reply, flushed and shivering with something besides the jarring terror from mere minutes ago. Especially as Sans nuzzled him, and he held the litte monster a bit closer, nudging another kiss to his skull he shook his head a bit. 'i-if you wanna stay, i'm not in any hurry either,' Papyrus said, his voice losing some of that shyness and turning a bit more to his usual playful demeanour, 'i mean... i don't get to see you dressed up this often... and... well,' he leaned in and gave that ribboned neck a kiss, growling softly into the fabrics, 'we weren't quite done, were we? i could... give mommy a little pampering.'

There was his Papy. "Pampered in a place like this? You do know you spoil me right?" Spoiled rotten. He pulled his brother back down onto the pillowy surface, planting one kiss after another to his jaw, his cheekbones, his teeth, stopping only when he was lying back and looking lovingly up at that other figure. "You really are too good to me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He let his arms loosen, slipping further down into the plush fabric beneath him as he let out a soft sigh, signalling for his brother to come closer with his curling finger.

And come closer he did. Kissing up that chubby belly, between those mounds of flesh, and up to his mouth, braced over that lovely little skele and gazing down into his bright blues. 'i'd be nothing without you, baby bro,' he murmured, nuzzling in close as he rested just enough against that smaller frame to be cuddly and warm, sliding his hand down to knead at a breast. 'and you deserve every... bit...' He kissed boack down until ihs mouth was busy at the nipple his hand wasn't covering, teasing at the steadily heating ectoform as he worked himself back up to being able to have his own reform. He focused wholly on Sans, on everything he was and how he adored and loved him, blanking himself to anything but the feeling of his lover and the sound of his voice. 'i love you,' Papyrus murmured against his chest, trailing down his belly to flip that skirt up, licking his mouth with a hungry look in his eyelights, 'i love you mommy,' he half-growled before he had his mouth busy at more important things. Laving his tongue over that clit in long, teasing strokes before getting busy on eating that sweet puss.

Stars, he loved that look. It made him shiver every time and even after bracing himself on the blanket, he still gasped at that initial contact to those sensitive lips. "Haaaah~! P-Papyyyy!" He fell back onto the blanket, his hips shifting up to give his brother everything he wanted, though it was made a bit mroe difficult when the little skele squirmed and wriggled around in his delight. "Papyyyy, stars that tongue! I l-love you so much, big brother! Please... please! Hnnn, yeeeessss..... haaah, d-deeper, please." He gasped again when he felt a familiar tingle, his voice getting higher as he pleaded for more, for everything his brother had... but his hands clamped over his mouth when he heard sounds that weren't coming from him or Papy. Even with his body still rocking in the motion, he looked around. He definitely heard voices, but where? His eyelights rolled back when his brother found that sweet spot again. Damn him and his ability to ruin Sans' perfectly clear thinking. What had he been worried about again? Stars, did it even matter? He ehard the voices again and let out a whimper in his temptation to tell his brother, but that would mean they'd have to stop and there was no way he was going to have that happen. Besides, as secluded as they were, they were probably fine... right?

Hands dragging those hips and thighs down against his face, he lapped and teased Sans as his hungry panting grew hotter against him, meeting and matching the shifts his brother was making. The whimper had him thinking it was something to do with those trembling walls, and and pushed in more, tongue assaulting inside him, huffing as he worked to get that delicious cum that he was going to tonguefuck him until he got it. He rolled his tongue and worked to have his brother's climax and sounds.

Well, if they hadn't been heard before, they were certainly going to be now. "HAAAAHN~! PAPY!" He reache ddown and gripped that smooth skull tightly, holding him between those thick thighs as he came, that gush of blueberry magic filling his brother's mouth. Finally, he collapsed back down on the blanket with a satisfied smile, panting hard and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. "Oh, Papy..." He lifted up and grinned at his brother, his breasts still rising and falling with every breath... but then everything went still when he heard a giggle. He looked around frantically for the source of the noise as his hands worked to get his exposed bits more covered. "Hnnn, I think um... I think we've been spotted, Papy." He kept his voice low as he leaned closer to that taller figure, his face burning bright blue, but those eyes were full of the fear of being caught... along with that mischeivous little twinkle of excitement.

He was enjoying his reward as that giggle rippled over, and he stopped up only a moment, until Sans was trying to cover himself, and he took up part of the blanket to help with the endeavour. He didn't think of the smears of bright blue he'd missed on his face, or the way his clothes looked, especially with his pants undone and only hiding the bulk of his erection by virtue of not having freed it again, his ectofom still glowing underneath the tattered fabrics. Not even the way they were positioned caught in his attention, just looking around like an angry cat caught in a corner, not shy or embarassed at all. He bundled Sans a bit closer, tugging the blanket the rest of the way in. 'should we just go home?' he said in a low voice, not sure where the giggle had originated. A quick teleport woudl do the job, but... he glanced down at his brother before trying to find their voyuer again.

Yes, we 100% totally should. Is what he would have said, if his mind wasn't fogged by the sight of his brother in his disheveled state of arousal that had his hands reaching from their guard posts to touch along that bared frame. "Hm?" He peered up at his brother before peering off to the side to try and catch the on-lookers, but they'd gone quiet and... well, they weren't yelling at them or chasing them off, so maybe.... "We can go... if you want to." He whispered sweetly against Papy's neck before kissing along it and letting his hands stroke over that warm honey-colored ectobody. "Or... I could show thm all the fun noises you make when you cum." He let out his own little giggle as one of those naughty hands trailed down to toy with the bulge in his pants while slowly working the fabric off of it.

'ha-' he caught himself mid-moan from the touches, gasping softly as he felt himself leaning into those hands. we should leave... Papyrus melted into his brother's touches, his freed arousal throbbing with strings of precum onto his lover's fingers. He made an indecisive noise that was drowned out in his need for the other monster, turning to press a kiss to his teeth with a low huff. His hands pulled the blanketed monster more into him, groaning as he rutted his cock against Sans' hand with low, wanting noises. 'fuck, bro,' he whispered against those smooth teeth, sockets hooded and the watchers mostly forgotten in his lusting haze, 'you're so good to me, Sans...'

Playful fingers found the sticky substance dripping from the tip of his brother's cock and he happily rubbed it about before bringing his hand to his mouth to lick at his fingertips with a soft moan. "Mmmmnnn, you taste so good, Papy. How about... I be a little more good to you?" He grinned as he slowly pushed that lanky skele back onto the ground, giving him a sweet little kiss before moving himself further down. "I mean, it's only fair, right?" He let the tip of his tongue swipe over that honey-flavored head and he could feel his whole body respond to the taste, but as much as he wanted that sweet cock in his pussy, he wanted it in his mouth more. He delicately lapped up the strings of pre that had made their way down his shaft, then happily licked everywhere else on that throbbing cock, savoring the warm flavor and seriously contemplating putting honey on more of his foods during the day. "So good..." Those bright, lusting eyes peered up at his big brother as he wrapped his mouth around the tip, suckling at it hungrily before sliding further down and letting his tounge squeeze and roll against that sensitive flesh while his hand gently worked at the base. If there were some dirty little perverts trying to watch them, then Sans was going to make sure they got a show to remember.

'fuck,' Papyrus murmured as he was pushed back, braced on his elbows as he shivered under his brother's touches and soft words. The more Sans paid attention to his cock, the more his sockets hooded shut, and his mouth gaped with low panting and groans, body shifting underneath his lover. The happy noises just had more dollops of that nectar dribbling out of his slit before he claimed him, hips pushing up as he loosed a soft, panting little moan. 'oh fuck, Sans...' his voice was a reverent breathiness, panting as the other mouthed at him, and by the time he was on the edge of an orgasm, he was twitching and rolling his hips up, a hand on the top of his skull as he urged him just to take a little more, gasping out another, nigh-gargled moan as that amber cock thrummed and gave him more of a honey glazing to his mouth and throat. 'aaaahh... hhhaafuck, bro... so fuck'n good...' he panted, rubbing along the curve of his cheekbone as he gazed with little hearted orange eyelights, 'i love you.'

He was just getting into a good rhythm when he felt that cock expand and he pushed it back as far as he could to get make sure he got all of that sweet, sticky mess. Even after lifting his mouth from that delicious member, he licked at it as little drops swelled to the surface. Finally satisfied, he licked his mouth and crawled over that long body to press a deep, demanding kiss to his brother's mouth, letting him taste that sweet honey flavoring. "Love you too, Papy. So much." He pressed another, gentler kiss to him as his hips shifted to tease at the tip of that well-cleaned cock with his completely drenched, needy lips, letting them coat the tip and top of that long shaft as the smaller of the brothers grinned. "Ready to fill Mommy up, baby? I feel so empty without you inside me." They could hear the whispering voices and the giggles off behind a nearby stalagmite, but he was more than happy to ignore them and focus on something far more important right beneath him.

He was still panting even after that gentle kiss had him ready for more, one arm going up to snug around his shoulders as he pressed their brows together. 'yes mommy, please, i wanna make you feel so full,' he murmured, hips rolling as he felt his glans teasing that slick entrance, rubbing as he arched up enough to feel how invitingly warm he was. He bucked up hard, a throaty maon overtaking him as he pushed up into his lover, the tempting caresses indeed just a hint of the sweet tightness those walls held him with, and Papyrus panted against that other mouth. 'oh, stars, mommy...' he breathed, starting into a slow, rolling motion that rubbed inside the silken embrace, 'you feel so good.' He didn't hear the other voices. He coudl only hear Sans, only hear the beat of their souls and his panting, needing noises as he pushed is face into that ribboned neck, asking for more.

Once that long cock was stretching him out, the world around them was forgotten. He sat up to roll his hips in time with his brother, letting those pleasured moans fill the air every time he felt that hard flesh pressing into his favorite spots. "Oh, Papy... such a good boy... hnnnn.... my good boy!" He looked down on his lover with bright blue hearts and a blushing face full of lust that got hungrier as he got closer to that impending climax. "Hnnnn you feel so good inside of Mommy's pussy. You make it feel amazing, baby. So good. Hnnnnn s-so good!" His cries got louder as he began to bounce along with those rolls, going harder and harder with every stroke that buried that cock deep inside of him, pressing past his limits and making the world fade into a pleasant, fuzzy whiteness. "So.... GOOD!" His squeal turned into a scream of pleasure as he fucked him as hard as he could, those sweet blue juices splashing down onto his brother as he came hard. Even after he came down his hips kept moving and he turned his tender gaze back onto that long face he loved so much... though it quickly turned to surprise and embarassment as he suddenly heard clapping and hollering from behidn the rock, following by a shushing and angry whispers. "Well... looks like we weren't the only ones to enjoy this date." He gave a breathless laugh and dropped down onto the lanky monster beneath him, feeling so wonderfully drained.

'S-aaaaahhaaa... Sans,' he gasped, working into that sweet assault and leveraging his cock in harder, panting into his lover's embrace as he moved with him, finally releasing inside him with a euphoric, throaty moan, feeling the wet trickling of thier mixed juices along his lower half as he began to come down, panting and gasping. Papyrus gave a few easy rockings of his pelvis, feeling the way those walls gripped at him. 'fuck, i love you so much,' he mumured, kissing along the side of that neck until the sounds and his brother's words reached him, his breath caught in his throat. He tugged the blanket over them a little more, a citrine flush agaisnt his features as he bundled the two of them up more. 'shit... uh...' he looked around, noting the spot where the stalagmite was place - far enough that maybe they couldn't recognize them - and he nudged Sans into a tighter hug as he teltported them back home. It was into the kitchen, since it was least likely to have them knock into anything, but he tumbled back, arm over his face as he loosed a groaning, embarassed laugh. 'shit, whoever that was... fuck...' Papyrus rubbed his face in both hands, groaning as he tried to think of anyone he'd seen out that way. He couldn't, his thoughts were muddled by the after-effects of their evening, and he was still a bit muddled by pleasure. 'you okay, baby bro?'

Sans couldn't help but laugh with him, covering his mouth when he finally turned to giggling. "Yeah, I'm fine, Papy. They were a much better audience than you when you walked in on me." He gave his brother a poke and an amused little smirk before wrapping his arms aorund him tightly, humming as he nuzzled his face into his ribs. "Mmmmm, that was fun! We definitely need to do it again sometime, okay?" He leaned up and tried to steal a kiss, but even on his tiptoes he was too short, so he settled for reaching up and pulling his brother down to get what he wanted, sighing happily into the affectionate smooch. "You're the best, Papy. You know that, right?" He gave him another little kiss and leaned back to look at him, tutting at his dissheveled state. "We need to get you cleaned up. Go get those clothes off, I'm going to run us a bath, alright?" Before he could answer, Sans was already turning to leave the kitchen and head upstairs to get started.

The memory had him sputter a half-offended chuckle, returning the hug as he had his ribs nuzzled and leaned gladly into the kiss. The comment about the clothes had him feeling a bit self-conscious about it, hugging around his middle where a lot of the fabirc hadn't survived his... frantic clawing. Sans was out of the room by the time he moved again, tugging the shirt off as best he could without just pulling it away piece by piece, tossing it in the trash with a groan. couldnt keep it together from just a few little words... pathetic He shuddered in place as he started on the pants. They might be salvagable but... part of him didn't want to keep them around. Like they had some of that strangling guilt woven into the fabric, and he threw them away right with the shirt. 'its okay,' Papyrus told himself, taking several long, deep breaths, 'its okay, you can tak to Sans... its... its okay...' He was glad he didn't work himself into a mild panic attack before he started upstairs, pausing just out of view of the bathroom before moving in, closing the door behind him. 'sorry i took a bit,' he said, still facing the door with a soft voice, 'wonder if the other two would wanna hear about our date crashers.'

He watched his brother when he entered, leaning on the edge of the tub with his head resting on his arms as he wondered... "Hmmm... I wonder if Kitty would react like the little voice in my head that's yelling at me for being so reckless and irresponsible." He let his eyes slide up that long figure and watched the way he moved... something wasn't quite right. He sulked a bit as the voice reminded him of their little episode earlier. Sex doesn't make everything better, you idiot. With a sigh, he reached his hand out, waiting for his Papy to take it before leading him into the hot water to soak, his gaze turning to his own chubby body. He let his hands run over all the soft curves and he couldn't help but smile softly at it. He was going to grow a whole other monster in that soft belly. "I wonder how the other two are going to act once they both know, y'know? About the... baby. And the body that's getting harder and harder to change. I wonder if these'll be a permanent fixture at some point during the pregnancy." He reached up to grab a handful of fluffy tit in each hand, giving them a squeeze before smirking and lettig his hands drop into the water. "And... I'm sorry again about earlier... are you... doing okay, Papy?" He hesitated for a moment before turning that bright blue gaze up at him with a look of concern tainting that innocent smile.

'heh, he'd be mad while pushing for details, i bet,' Papyrus said as he joined the little monster in the tub, settling around him like a bony backrest. He nudged into place behind him, the soft ectoform feeling comforting against him as he rested is chin atop that smooth little skull. He seemed to zone out, just being settled in the tub with his baby brother, cuddling in the warm water. He hummed as he heard his name, sockets cracking open and he cuddled down more into the plush form, kissing at is neck, more to soothe himself than anything. 'kinda,' he made himself admit, making the less pleasant thoughts be forced out, 'just... trying to not hold it in, and... and i dont want to upset you. but you want to know, and... and it's hard to change habits so fast.' It took him a bit more, holding and rubbing at that softer monster in front of him, nuzzling against his neck. 'i, uh... i'm glad you like the mommy thing... its... like something gentle and loving, yknow? when... i didnt have that...' his voice dropped a bit, his gaze shifting away a little before he looked back at his brother's eyelights, 'i'm... im not upset at you, i promise. you didn't know, and... you didn't want it to be anything bad.'

"I guess I was... kind of hoping using that name while we... y'know... you'd... come to associate it with something good instead of..." He sighed and leaned back into the embrace before turning to wrap his arms around his brother's neck, peering up into those softer eyelights with remorse. "I wasn't... sure how you'd react. I should have like... discussed it with you beforehand, instead of being so... so impulsive." When are you not impulsive? He turned his gaze away to hide the shame in his face, his arms tightening around that slender neck and letting more of that soft ecto body press into him. "I really do like it when you call me Mommy, though. And I'll be as gentle and loving as you want. I know it doesn't make up for the past, but... I'd like to make... so many happy memories with you that... there's no more room for the bad ones. I hope... our little bug turns out to make some really great ones with us." He slipped an arm down to rub at that spot on his chest that seemed to glow with warmth and affection, letting his hand linger before moving up to cup that long face and bring it down for a gentle kiss, letting it linger before he settled back against him once again to relax in the hot water.

Papyrus didn't know if he'd ever be able to use that name in the context of sex without feeling himself get choked and bound, and he shook his head a bit, hugging into that embrace. He watched as Sans rubbed at his chest, where his soul and souling sat, staying in that kiss as long as he could before cuddling back in place with him. 'yeah, bro,' he said in a calm voice, 'we'll have a great time with lil bug. an... i dunno about that name. its... its really hard to deal with right now, i'm... tryn not to think about it and, m-maybe Wolfy will have a better time with it. i... have a lotta issues with it. ones i... don't know how to deal with.' His hands had gone into soothing stroking along that plush ectoform, the sensation a calming effect on himself just as it was for the one he was petting at, leaning into another soft kiss against Sans' skull. 'we... we might have to work on it. a lot. i mean... you uh, saw...' and he felt far more embarassed at just how -gone- he'd been. How much it had taken Sans to shake him free of it before he could calm back down. still tied up with daddy's issues and your own little broken self... Papyrus flinched all over at the thought, invasive, and he shivered all over. That voice was still so worn and rasping, as it always had been. 'Sans... do... do you remember... anything at all?' he whispered, already hating that he was asking. But stars, he wanted to try to figure out how to do what his brother wanted, and share this burden.

The gentle strokes along his body had him nearly dozing while he listened to his brother, frowing a bit as he tried to remember... anything. He'd almost done it before... why was it so damn difficult? He knew the moanster's name and what he... why... couldn't he recall what he looked like? "He was.... tall." His voice was almost scared as it whispered out... what was this... feeling? Like dreading something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He could still remember snippets of his brother during that time and... he decided to focus on it. ....He'd... left his room once, looking for Papy... It was so quiet. He was so... alone... Empty halls. Empty offices. Where was everyone? Where was... Papy? He could feel his chest tighten with the urge to cry... He felt so alone and helpless. 'Are you lost?' "Where's Papy?" 'He's... sleeping. Come now... would you like to play a game with Daddy while he naps?' "Mmmmm... okay!" His entire body tensed as those sockets blanked out. He couldn't remember what he looked like, but... that voice. 'Don't be scared. Your brother and I play this game all the time! Don't you want to be a big boy, like your Papy?' His entire body was trembling and he could feel the tears slipping from his sockets... no, he needed to fight this. He needed Papy to know he was okay! If they were both broken, who could help fix them? "He, um... had a... w-weird voice." He reache dup to wipe away the tears, taking a minute to catch his breath and bring those eyelights back to life as he shut down memory lane and leaned against his brother with a shuddering sigh. "I... remember looking for you once, but... I.. f-found him instead..."

tall... yes, always... hovering over you... Papyrus bit back a noise as he listened instead to his brother, still petting out in long strokes and circling rubbing, especially at a shoulder or hip. He felt how Sans tensed, and he hugged him close, pressing his kiss against the back of his head. 'yeah... like it was... echoing. and it hurt to hear it sometimes...' Then Sans was leaning against him, saying about finding the wrong one, and his breath gasped, holding him tight. 'stars i... i know sometimes he... d-drugged me, or when i had... those times he'd experiment on me w-with stuff and... fuck i never thought of what he did when i wasn't conscious...' Papyrus choked again, holding his baby brother, and he shuddered out a forced breath. Made himself keep steady and slow. 'i'm sorry... i wasnt... i wasnt there t-to... to take it instead. to.... keep him away from you. i tried...' he choked out the last word, needing to calm himself with petting and stroking along that soft frame before he could breathe properly again. 'i would... always do everything i could. to do what he wanted, sss-so that... he wouldn't... wouldn't hurt you. i'd beg him, i'd tell him i'd do anything, just... please don't hurt my baby brother...' and you still failed him

He looked up at his brother. His Papy. With nothing but love and adoration on his face as he turned and strappdled his hips, letting his arms wrap around him in a tight hug. "I know, Papy. I know. It doesn't matter now. He's gone and we're still here. Together." He kissed along his brother's neck and jaw as trembling fingers traced along the back of his ribs. "Besides, I... don't think he really did anything to me." "Say 'Ahhhh~!" "Not like he did with you." "Stop crying!" "I... I really wish I could have done more to stop him...." "Such a little babybones... your brother never cries like this." "I'm so sorry, Papy." His hands slid up to grab that slender jaw, pulling him into a teary kiss that had him gasping quietly for breath. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. That I couldn't be any help back then and... even now I just make things worse." He pushed his brother back in the tub, pressing that tongue past his teeth as he fought back a sob and let his body rock against the big monster beneath him.

Something felt off, with how dismissive Sans was to it now... Papyrus shivered as he thought about it, trying to open up and tell him, but then... 'he... he hurt you more than i know, didn't he?' he whispered, even as he was holding Sans by thw upper arms, looking up at him, hoping he was wrong and knowing he wasn't. stars how much have i really failed him? 'please, Sans... i'm... i'm trying to tell you what i remember. to... to share it like you wanted to. but... if you know more too... please. i have to know. i know he lied to me all the time, he used me and said... i owed him, and that... he wouldn't hurt you but... he did.' His voice was sure of it, shivering and wishing he'd never thought to ask, but he needed to know. think it'll make it all better, Papy? that he won't still be -tainted-... 'i know... almost every day, is what was expected of me. even when i was broken and tied down and... weak. the days i didn't...' Papyrus reached up and cupped Sans' face in his hands, already feeling the citrine tears along his features, 'i'm sorry.'

His sockets shut tight as his brother held him back by the arms, not letting him distract him from all these bad feelings. He hated feeling bad like this. He wanted to feel good! He wanted Papy to feel good. Why couldn't they just be happy and completely forget about those bad times?! The questions had him shaking his head back and forth in denial, his tears dripping down into the water below. 'Quiet now... you don't want to wake your brother, do you?' "No... he... it's... it's fine. I'm fine." His entire body began to droop in his brother's grasp and before he could stop himself, he was openly sobbing as those feelings washed over him. So dirty. So useless. Such a little babybones who can't do anything but cry. "I... I was so little... he said it was a game... He didn't... h-hurt me, but... he... he used me..." He stared down at the water with hazy eyelights, his head slowly beginning to shake again. "I... don't know why I'm even crying. I can... barely remember anything... and you... you had it so much worse than me. I'm so sorry, Papy. I love you so much."

'i love you too, bro,' Papyrus said, his voice wanting and warm as he held the sobbing monster in close again, shivering a bit, 'i'm sorry... i'm sorry,' he whispered it so many times, feeling like something of it might balm the wound he'd picked at. But he wanted to help, just like Sans did, and he kept talking. 'it doesnt matter if i had it worse or not, Sans... it still... he still hurt you. when i couldn't protect you. i'm sorry... its okay now. it'll be okay, we're here, and you have me. and we have each other, and... and he can't hurt us anymore.' He wanted so much to forget, but... he felt like he needed to just let it out, after letting it rot and fester so long. 'i don't remember when it first started... it blurs together. every night, just... leaving you asleep on the bed and, having to go and do whatever he wanted. i needed to, because... if i didn't, he'd of just.. done it to you. and i couldn't...' He turned his face into the side of Sans' neck, rubbing his back and sobbing quietly for several long minutes. The water and his brother were warm, and there for comfort. And tomorrow, their boyfriends woudl be there, and they could spend some time forgetting. 'i live you, Sans, i love you so much and i would do anything for you. and he knew that. but i still love you, and it's not your fault. its not either of our faults... i just... i just needed to keep you safe.'

His fingers clutched tightly to his big brother's ribs as he held onto him, feeling as if he might drown. "I can..." He stopped to sniffle, turning his head enough to wipe the tears that were drenching his face. "I can see... why you never wanted to talk about this. All these years, I just... pushed it all down... into the back of my mind where I'd forget.... while... while you suffered alone. I'm... s-so sorry for leaving you alone like that, Papy." He pressed a kiss into the broad shoulder in front of him, whimpering softly into it before leading those kisses back up to his mouth. "We... we survived it, though. We're alive and safe and still together after all of this time. We're... stronger for it. We're nobody's little playthings... nobody's experiments. I love you and you love me and nothing and nobody can change that." He took a deep breath and sighed before nuzzling gently against his brother's nosebone. "You're the best, Papy. Don't ever forget that, alright?"

'only the best for my baby bro,' he replied, nuzzling back into that nosebone with a genuine smile, gazing into those sweet blue eyelights, 'wanna finish up the bath an go to bed? i uh... might have another surprise in there for you too.' Papyrus gave a soft chuckle, looking just a little sheepish and shy as he remembered the last little present he'd put on the bed. He figured Sans would like it, after he'd seen it on his way back from the shop he'd had to go for his stupid-long, lanky body to be fitted for the semi-formal outfit he'd wrecked. He'd felt a bit silly getting it, but having seen him in the skirt and blouse... he figured the silky, star-dappled, baby-doll type sleeping gown would be seeing far more use than he'd first imagined. Hell, even imagining it now, with the way his chubby frame was starting to seem to be setting itself up for when that souling infant would be in his belly instead... Papyrus felt a lustful chuckle escape him. 'im sure Master an Wolfy'll like it too...' he commented, feeling more assured in the idea.

"A... suprise?" He blinked at him in confusion before the words finally sank in and that face lit up with stars of excitement. "Really? Nnnn, what is it? Wait, don't tell me!" He looked around for the washcloth before grabbing it and lathering up, doing a quick (but thorough) cleaning of himself and his brother, rinsing them both off with the cooling water. Even after feeling so emotionally drained, his brother knew just how to perk him right up and he wasted no time pulling the plug for the bath and hopping out to dry off, simply tossing the towel at Papy's head before taking off for the bedroom to hunt for his present. He didn't have to search hard though, since his brother was so kind as to set the beautiful little garment so nicely on the bed for him. His squealing gasp echoed through the whole house. "Papy!!!" It was barely a minute before he appeared in the hall, that dollbaby sleeping gown clinging in all the best places. "I love it!!" He did a little twirl in the hall before disappearing back to the bedroom to sit on the bed, bouncing with excitement as he waited for his big brother to join him.

Papyrus was glad he knew just how to make his brother feel better, especially after such a bout of dark memories for both of them, and was happy to let it pass right down with the bathwater. His head caught the towel as he was chuckling, sliding up to start drying off as Sans damn near skidded into view to show off for far too little time before disappearing again. The happy squeal was still echoing pleasantly in his skull as he made hsi way over in his usual boxers and tanktop to see that wonderful vision waiting on the bed for him. 'damn, mommy,' he breathed, sliding up on the bed on his knees as he cupped Sans' face in both hands, pressing a light kiss to his mouth, 'you look so fucking gorgeous in that, Sans. better than i imagined...' He dappled more loving kisses to his nosebone, cheeks, brow, and started at his neck with a little growl, before he made himself calm down. Slding a hand along the middle of his breasts, he teased at the edges of the fabric as he smiled. 'you're so amazing. how bug feel'n?'

Just at the 'damn, mommy' he was already turning a bright blue and his hands moved to cover his face, only to have it taken in those big, strong hands and the onslaught of affection had him melting in them. "P-Papyyyy..." He whined, though he wasn't entirely sure himself if it was in protest... or in need. With a soft gasp at the hand on his chest, he turned to look away, feeling incredibly bashful over the attention, though he could at least find the courage to speak. "Hungry... as always... are you, um..." His arms squeezed together as he fidgeted with the nightgown, inadvertently squeezing those warm mounds of flesh around his brother's hand when he did so. "A-are you... wanting to feed 'em right now?" He finally returned that shy gaze back to his dearest, looking playfully hopeful before he leaned up to press a kiss to the other monster's mouth, whimpering softly against him. "I, um... I have to confess... I've... n-never felt this... sexy before..."

Turning his brothers face to nudge another kiss to his mouth, Papyrus let his fingers play more into that smooshed softness. 'gotta scold your boyfriend then... cuz you're the sexiest little thing Sans,' he murmured, a line of kisses down his cheek and neck until he was at the shoulder strap of that deep blue garment, 'as fer lil bug... its bout time fer one, if you wanna sleep here in a bit...' Papyrus was entirely too busy playing with the edges of that top to really be focused on anything, tongue teasing at whatever ectoflesh it came across as his hands toyed with those lovely mounds. His attention traveled back up to his neck, another soft nipping to the bone before he nudged the smaller monster over, laying facing each other as his hands kept their worshipful wanderings. After a pause, he did start a light thread of magic for that souling, feeling it be snapped up and quietly nibbling at what was given. 'lil bugs learned not ta beg fer more already,' he said, voice low and pleased, 'good thing i got a bit ta spare tonight...'

"Hehehe, I'll let you do that. I'm not very good at scolding him. If it was you on the other hand, we both know I'm a professional at that." He giggled as his brother toyed with his gown and the soft flesh beneath, letting his sockets flutter closed as he hummed and moaned with enjoyment of the treatment, his head tipping to the side when papy worked up his neck and made him shiver. "Mmmm... I bet they'll be a good little babybones for Mommy and Poppy." He adjusted himself on the bed to get more comfortable while cuddling up next to his brother, letting one of his hands slowly trail up and down the arm leading to his chest, those softblue eyes turned down to the soft glow of his souling happily eating away. The entire transfer had him feeling warm and fuzzy, those sockets getting heavier as it finally started feeling full enough to stop and settle down. "Mmnn, feels like... they've gotten bigger. I can feel 'em wiggling around in there when they move. It feels... so weird..." He moved his hand to Papy's and laced their fingers together, smiling at their joined hands tenderly before turning his happy gaze up at his brother. "I can't believe... this is really happening. And I'm telling Wolfy tomorrow... geez. I hope he'll be okay with it all." With a soft sigh, he turned to press his back against Papy's chest, snuggling into his little spoon position while still holding onto that hand and hugging his brother's arm around his body. "I love you, Papy... Goodnight."

Papyrus answered with just a few soft kisses, thinning out that magic sharing as the souling slowed down, only giving the impression of a few wanting whimpers. As the blue skeleton's fingers laced with his, he leaned his head down and kept his gaze on that sweet face. 'it'll prolly take a bit of get'n used to after they migrate, too,' he chuckled, hugging that little body in more to his front, not needing the encouragement of Sans' embrace to hold him in as snug as he could. 'love you too Sans, night.'


	50. title

He was almost in a daze when he cracked his sockets open, glancing up in the dark room. He'd felt something just a bit off, looking around, but the longer he looked, the more it faded away, and he snugged back down against his little brother to get some more sleep. Pausing a moment, he realized he'd not had so much as a flickering dream, and he hummed softly, pressing a kiss to the back of Sans' skull before happily throwing himself into dozing for several more hours. He'd not get up until he damn well -had- to.

When he felt Papy move from waking up, he held still, keeping his breathing even until he was sure the other was fast asleep once again. He let out a soft sigh and returned to staring at the wall in front of him, his sockets trying their hardest to close, but every time they did.... He let a soft shudder run down his body. 'There you go. That's not so bad, is it? Before you know it, you'll be a big boy, just like your dear Papy.' The sheets threatened to rip beneath his fingers as he gripped them, trying not to tremble. Trying so hard not to cry. He took a deep, shuddering breath and held it. Held it until he was feeling light headed from his magic not properly flowing, until he finally couldn't stand it and let it out in a long sigh. He needed to sleep. There was so much to do for the weekend and he'd need his rest. He was fine. Gaster was gone, right? Awww, look at you. All grown up and still afraid of the boogeyman. He turned his head and buried it into his pillow as he quietly sobbed, trying his best to keep from shaking and making any noise, carrying on until he was finally too exhausted to stay awake... By the time he awoke again it was morning, though he felt like he'd not even slept an hour. He sighed and stayed right where he was, basking in his brother's embrace and reaching his hand to his chest to stroke over that softly glowing light until he felt a gentle comfort flowing through him.

The warmth of the small body had him comfortable as hell, cuddled snug against his brother and dozing as peaceful as could be. It felt like the first time he had ever slept like that, calm and slowly waking with a gentleness that he couldn't remember ever having before. 'hey bro,' he said in a soft voice, seeing how he petted along his chest in that adorably sexy lingerie, there in his arms with that souling he was already starting to love like his own. He wondered if it was perhaps just a bit from knowing he would be the one providing for the bulk of that baby's 'father' figure, but he also didn't think he'd replace Wolfy at any point either. Depending on how his doppelganger reacted and wanted to continue, he'd be damn sure to step aside and give them any time he could. Papyrus also wondered about his own boyfriend... how he might actually end up reacting and spending time with their 'lil bug', and how everyone would adapt. He seemed to linger in a sort of daze with all his thoughts, not noticing anything but the warmth and feel of the monster in front of him.

"Mmmmnnnmorning, Papy." He stretched his body and groaned when he heard a few spots pop. His poor bones were already beginning to feel sore from having to carry all that extra weight of the ectobody around all day. It had never bothered him when he used it in short intervals, but after a couple of days... Stars and he probably had months to go! "How'd you sleep, honey?" He wriggled his body back into the warm bones of his brother as he lifted a hand to rub at his eyes. Ugh, why did they feel so soft and baggy? Grrrr, he didn't want to look tired! Not today of all days! It's alright. I'll just use some cold water and get well-hydrated! It'll be fine! His gaze turned down to the hand rubbing at his chest and he suddenly found himself very pleasantly distracted from his tired achiness. Was... was Papy trying to tease him? He stifled a soft whimper as he felt his thighs clench when the intimate attention to such a sensitive area had his magic tingling between them. It didn't feel like his intent was set on getting his little brother aroused, but sweet stars Papy's touch had a way of driving him wild. "P-Papy..." His voice came out in a whispering pant as he finally started giving into those urges, letting that round ass press harder back against his brother, another whimper leaving his mouth as he brought a hand up to guide his brother's into cupping and squeezing a soft breast, his fingers lingering on that thick, sensitive nipple he'd erected. "That feels... r-really nice..." He whimpered and squirmed in his brother's grasp, turning to hide his blushing face as he shamelessly writhed against his brother, silently begging just for him.

That squishy bum had him glancing down along the silky-draped form, to where it pushed into his boxers and pubic bones. His guided hand groped smoothly into that tender flesh, kissing at the back of his lover's neck and shoulders. 'does it? ya want me to... keep goin...' Papyrus mumbled at the places he kissed, fingers kneading as his hips arched up to return the pressure of those thick little hips. He was about to ask something else when he was interrupted by the loud, precise knocking that their Master always directed his brother to do. 'well... looks like we have company mommy,' he breathed against that earhole, giving a teasing lick as he pressed himself against Sans' back more pointedly, 'wanna save the pretty surprise for later? or ya gonna greet em at the door just like this?' His fingers tweaked that taut, pebbled nipple as he ran a line of kisses on his shoulder.

"Y-yesss...." His voice was absolutely pitiful as he squirmed, gasping when he felt those hard bones pressing into his soft flesh almost painfully, but stars was it a good kind of pain. He almost didn't hear the knocking, not until Papy even mentioned it did he look up and another round of that knocking had him gasp with excitement... then let out a loud moan from having his sensitive flesh twisted. "Papy! We can't leave them waiting! Can you even imagine what Kitty would do to us for leaving him out there? Though... I'm pretty sure it'll be you getting the short end of that stick." He giggled before turning and slipping his leg over those bony hips, pulling himself over that long form to straddle him. "I can't imagine getting more than a spanking, myself..." With a naughty little grin, he leaned down, pressing a deep kiss to his brother's mouth as he moaned and pushed his hips down once again, letting those slick lips glide down onto his spine, leaving a light trail of those delicious blue juices before be pulled back with a grin. "Good thing I'm a proper host who wouldn't dare keep his guests waiting!" With a wink, he pulled himself off of his brother, giggling all the way out of the room and down the stairs, not concerned at all with his state of dress. He threw the door open and immediately pulled Kitty inside for a big hug, waiting until his much taller brother walked in and closed to door before releasing the smol to quickly climb up the tol and claim his mouth, those thick thighs wrapping around him to hold himself up and he moaned and squirmed. "Wolfyyyy~! I missed you guys so much!"

'bet you'd get off with a spanking,' Papyrus teased, laughing as he let the little skele go after giving him a good, tongue-filled kiss. Kitty was a bit stiff at the start of the embrace, not having expected it quite as much as he thought he had, and trailed his fingers along the floaty sheer fabric before eh turned to clamber up his brother.  
"You're exciteable today, sweetie," Kitty purred, hooded gaze going up towards the open bedroom door where he could hear some muffled laughter still filtering down, "I see Papyrus got you a very pretty gift." Wolfy was too busy hugging and giving his little lover happy-whimper nuzzles and kisses to really take in his appearance yet, but he felt so good in his arms again. He felt how his gold fang glanced slightly off thos smooth teeth, and licked at Berry's cheek and neck, fniding that little wound and giving a curious touch with that orange appendage to see if it hurt before pressing his brow against the smaller one with a soft, contented breath.  
"i've missed you so much too berry," he said, eyelights meeting those of his boyfriend, "even with the phones it's not enough. i miss you all the time." Wolfy seemed to now be taking notice of other things, having been focused on Berry's eyelights first. As he gazed down at the plush bosom pressed to his sweater, the delicate-looking fabrics hiding so very little behind gossamer drapings. His features flushed a soft tangerine as he gave a low whimper, gazing along his lover and hugging him up as he noticed the sleek curves even more."'you look beautiful, berry."(edited)

Unlike his brother, Papyrus was much more relaxed about greeting their guests, taking long, slow strides over to his room to get changed (and clean the sticky blue mess from his spine), then finally headed down in a pair of loose grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt that was miraculously free of stains. He moved over to his tiny Master with a soft, loving little smirk on his face, one hand reaching up to stroke gently along his lover's cheek. 'hey. miss me, babe?' He shot the smaller skele a wink before leaning down to kiss the same cheek with an almost purring chuckle. ''cause I definitely missed you.'

Berry squealed at the compliment and curled up against that broad frame to hide his face against a shoulder and fortifying the effort by cupping his hands over that glowing face. "Wolfyyyyy~!" He whined and wiggled before finally leaning back to look up at him, one of those hands reaching over to his neck to touch the exposed wound tenderly. "I've been so excited for today... I can't wait to take care of you and make that wait really worth it." He whined happily and nuzzled at his boyfriend's nosebone, trying to ignore the sound of his brother clearing his throat and completely oblivious to the way he was blushing and looking away.

Eyeing his lover with a slight glare, promising and threatening all in one, he let his gaze trail over the causal attire, having started taking off his gloves with deliberate slowness as that cheek was caressed. "You could say that, darling," he started, tossing the gloves aside before lifting his chin up expectantly, "considering I imagine you've had plenty of time with a certain someone... who will be off your menu tonight at least," Kitty purred, daring Papyrus to retort as e watched with cool sapphire eyelights.

He whimpered with a very slight wince as he checked the burn scarring. It was lightening, going paler than the surrounding bone, though the deepest parts had a slight tinge of pale golden-orange. Returning the nuzzling with a happy little noise, though the sound of the other lanky skeleton clearing his throat had him tilt his head a little, though he still focused entirely on that sweet little blueberry. 'any wait for time with you is worth it,' Wolfy murmured against his cheek, licking and kissing with hardly a pause in any touching. He did stop when his brother glared over at him, and shifted his legs to start tugging his shoes off without letting go of his boyfriend.

'wh-... awww....' His shoulders slumped in an obvious show of disappointment, though he couldn't help a small smile as he looked that sexy little skele over again. 'guess that means I'm all yours, then?' There was a delightfully mischeivous look in his eyes as he turned to peer at the other two for a moment, then he leaned down to bring his mouth closer to his lover's earhole with a grin. 'awww, why don't you ever love on me like that?' With a quiet chuckle, he leaned in closer, stealing a quick kiss to Kitty's neck.

Berry's bright blue eyes sparkled at how his mark was looking, tracing over it gently with his finger before leaning up to kiss it. The movement had his tummy rumbling and consequently had him groaning as he went limp in Wolfy's arms. "Mmmmnnn, I'm hungry. We just woke up, so I'm staaarving. Papy, what do we have to eat?" Those bright eyes narrowed into a glare when he heard his brother chuckling at his choice of words and his face lit up a bit before he huffed and wiggled down to the floor. "Nevermind, I'll find it myself!" He stuck his tongue out at Papy who groaned and moved to beat him to the kitchen.

'go sit down! I'm on it, bro.' He waved off the little skele and got started hunting around for something good to satisfy the little mommy and his growing souling.

"If you're lucky," he replied smoothly, then as he was whispering at his earhole, Kitty reached up around his neck to tug him down a little more, his own voice going into a teasing, long slowness. "Oh darling, you don't behave half as well as Berry. So, you want loved on? Be a good boy." Letting him go as he hurried to get something for the other Sans to eat, he sidled up to the nighty-clad monster. "Haven't eaten yet? It's rather late in the morning to have breakfast," he purred, giving that little skele a kiss to the cheek, "I suppose Papyrus has been absolutely shameless the last week, sweetie." Lacing his fingers with Berry's, Kitty went over to sit with him, glancing over at the large form of his own younger brother, jerking his head towards where Papyrus had gone off into the kitchen. Wolfy got the hint, though he cast a wanting gaze his boyfriend's way before doing as he'd been directed. There in the kitchen, he paused as he took in what his doppelganger was doing, seeing where he might try to help. "How are you feeling?" Kitty asked after his brother was clear of the room, tipping his head curiously, "aside from hungry, I mean."(edited)

The kiss and the hand holding had his soul fluttering and his face lighting up out of a sudden shyness as he followed along and sat next to his doppleganger, hiw own gaze lingering on his boyfriend until he was out of the room. "Mmmmmn, well..." He turned his attention back to Kitty and scooted in a little closer to lean against him while both hands toyed with the one laced with his smooth fingers. "I keep feeling tired and hungry and h-..." He coughed softly and looked away for a moment before whining quietly under his breath, his voice dropping to insure only his newest friend could hear. "And, um... h-horny..." His thighs squeezed together and his cheeks puffed at his current dilemma, though he decided to ignor eit for now, simply letting his head rest gently on Kitty's shoulder.

Back in the kitchen, Papy was frowning at the cookbook, having already pulled out the ingredients he needed to make a nice big batch of pancakes for everyone, knowing his brother would probably scold him if he didn't at least try. The movement to his side had him straighten up a bit more when his larger version walked in to help, his gaze lingering as he looked the other over for a moment, then turned back to the task at hand, feeling his cheekbones burning a bit after his brother's conversations about the two of them. 'uh... hey. guess your brother doesn't entirely trust me to do this... not that he's wrong to do so, but...' He rolled his shoulders back and moved off towards the side a little to give...Wolfy... more room at the counter. 'this doesn't look too hard and, um... after seeing the muffins ya helped my bro make, I'm preeety sure the two of us can handle this, right?' He looked over and gave his clone one of those lazy, charming smiles before turning back to the task at hand, feeling his face beginning to burn up once again.

"Oh sweetie," Kitty said, lifting his other hand to stroke along the head resting at his shoulder, "I suppose I can go easier on Papyrus for your sake then. Just a little." pressing a kiss to his skull, he leaned his cheek into it after, drawing Berrys knees over his femurs to hold him a little closer. "When do you think you want my brother to yourself, hm? I can keep Papyrus busy so you two get as much time as you want. It's all going to be fine," he assured, still stroking with gentle talons along that cheek and down to Berrys shoulder, moving back up with smooth strokes. "If you don't mind," he adds, actually having a moment of looking shy, "could I see them? It doesnt have to be right now, just... sometime."

His head cocked a bit to the side when Papyrus' gaze lingered, and when given room, tried to go in closer without being too imposing, if he could help it. At the mention of muffins, he had that time return to him, and happened to be flushing at the same time as his smaller copy. He made a slight noise, mouth starting to open, then changed to clearing his throat before trying again. "...would you want me to help?" he asked, voice soft as he seemed to hunch a little more, as if trying to make himself smaller somehow. Looking over the counter, he saw that everything was there, just needed mixed up and put in the pan. Trying to not move too quickly, he took the frying pan and set it on the burner, though didnt turn it on yet, instead getting over to near Papyrus again and glancing his way before refocusing on the ingredients. "what would you like me to do?" Wolfy offered, trying to not just pick things up and go with them.

For a moment, he was left to watch that shy face, wondering what he'd meant by... them? Certainly he didn't mean... The hand not laced with Kitty's, lifted up to toy with the edge of his nightie and with am embarassed little smile, he peere dup at his friend and started tugging the very edge of the night over. "Oh, Kitty... you can see them any time." He stopped while the top was still covering most of that fleshy mound and with a playful little giggle, he leaned up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw before looking up with a coy little grin. "Hehehe, don't worry, I know what you mean. You can see them later today, after I've had my time with Wolfy and such. I think I'll drag him out for a walk after breakfast so we can find somewhere nice and quiet to talk." His head went back to Kitty's shoulder as he snuggled against him, curling his legs  
to scoot further into the other's lap as he sighed, those conforting claws nearly putting his already tired self back to sleep.

Papyrus watched in near amazement as the far more threatening-looking version of himself seemed... almost afraid of him. Fuck, after the way he'd acted before, he supposed he kind of deserved the treatment... but those days were behind them and for his brother's sake... he'd need to work on this relationship. And now that he wasn't fighting his jealous urges and thinking the absolute worst of the other monster... he let his gaze wander over him. He'd always known he had his charms, but... He cleared his throat and reached over to clasp a hand on his doppleganger's shoulder, moving in a bit closer and trying to ignore the slight flush on his face. 'heh, you're way more of an expert at this than I am, buddy. I'm not always that great with mixin' stuff... recipes always seem to need some exact amount of somethin' or other... fuck, I'm not good at cookin' either. always end up burnin' shit. man, no wonder my bro went for you. i mean, obviously we're both good-lookin', but you seem to be way more competent.' He gave Wolfy an easy grin and squeezed his shoulder before finally letting go to clear his throat and look at the book, trying to will his face to not start looking like an oddly shaped pumpkin as he tried to make sense of the recipe.

He managed a soft snrk when Berry did that coy little tease, eyeing him with clear enjoyment as he shifted to press a kiss to his mouth, staying in close as he replied. "Such a playful little tease, sweetie," he mused, giving him another slow kiss before letting him settle again, returning to the slow caresses against his cheek. they stayed like that for a good while, Kitty havign started humming for him and letting his own sockets hood mostly shut. He would shift only enough to keep comfortable with the other little skele, hugged in and very much enjoying the calm he never got at home.

The hand at his shoulder had Wolfy actually flinch a moment, not having quite known what to expect, and he nodded as Papyrus talked to him. When he was done, the larger monster moved a bit closer, checking over the recipe just to refresh his memory before he started with the dry ingredients. "...i usually give them a couple stirs before adding those," he indicated the milk and egg mixture, as well as had turned on the heat, "and once its all smooth you can make sure the pan is ready." Wolfy wasn't sure if Papyrus would want to try making any himself, though he balked at asking. He wasn't sure quite why he was as unnerved as he was with his doppelganger, he could tell he didn't mean him any harm or ill will... just something had the other on edge around him. Or, well, less comfortable than he was with either of their brothers. By the time the pan was ready, he made up his mind, and lightly took Papyrus by the shoulders and directed him over to the stove. "you'll want to keep it greased," he said, checkign the slick of butter along the inside before taking a scoop of batter and putting it in, "and leave it for a little until it starts to bubble. when it does you should be able to flip it."

"Mmmmmn..." He hummed softly into the kiss, feeling himself melting before they went back to their cuddles, that sweet little Berry's soul glowing warmly at his chest as he baske din the warmth. "Hehehe, sorry, Kitty... I was um... a little worked up this morning... b-before you two got here... so I might be a little more... frisky than usual." He slowly slid his hand up the front of his friend's ribs, letting it slip over his shoulder and around his neck as he hugged himself closer, now completely in the other's lap... and becoming increasingly aware of his lack of undergarments. "Maybe I, um... sh-should have changed before coming down here, after all... I... don't want to mess up your clothes, but... mmmm, I'm just so comfy right now... I'll.. I'll move if you want me to, though." He kept that voice hushed so only his friend could hear him, his face nuzzling up and slowly taking residence at the crook of the other's neck.

It seemed to take a while, but eventually it felt far more relaxed in the kitchen as Papyrus watched his other self prepare the ingredients and... oh crap, he was being expected to do something productive. That face lit up as he was steered to the stove and watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as the batter was placed in the pan, quickly grabbing the spatula to watch and wait for the batter to look right. He kept nervously glancing at the other, waiting until he was given the go ahead before flipping the pancake. 'shit!' He scraped the half-escaped pancake back into the pan and positioned it as best he could in the middle. 'sorry...' A ripple of disappointment flowed through him, along with a nagging voice that certainly didn't help matters. He plated the first, incredibly sorry looking bit of food with a sigh before greasing up the pan again and waiting for another dollop of batter, that playful twinkle in his eye completely faded into what felt like a far normal look of dissatisfaction with his work.

"Don't worry," Kitty started, letting his talons trail to the fabric over his shoulder, toying with it as he dappled more gentle kisses to Berry's face, "I don't mind a little sweet scenting. Being comfortable is more important." He let a soft, nigh-purring sigh out before he began humming again, arms draped loosely around that chubby form as one hand continued petting, just instead of at his neck, it was going over other curves and pressing a bit more firmly as it did. "I wonder if Papyrus knew I'd like you in this too," he said after another long peaceful bit of humming, starting to play with the fabrics again, this time the loose drapes rather than the bundled shoulder-covering. His hand moved around to Berry's hip, fingers pressing into the ecotoform before he trailed up to the inner seam, sliding along the underside of his breasts, across his ribs and down to his belly. "You're very lovely, Berry."

Rather than take it back from him after the initial 'failure', Wolfy just gave another cupful of batter in the middle of the pan and waited. "the first few are always the worst," he said as he watched him flip this one, "even when you're good at it. it's cooked all the way though, so it's not a waste." He wasn't going to interfere too much, knowing that it took practice and time to really get used to how to make anything. Even he and his brother had problems making some foods, especially ones they culdn't get a certain ingredient for often enough to really get any practice at it. The second one didn't go much better than the first, but at least he didn't have to chase it too far back into the pan. As he set up the third, Wolfy moved a bit closer and tried to seem more reassuring. "that one was better. when you flip them you can try aiming for the lower part of the pan, instead. if might help."

"Mmmmnnn, now who's being a tease?" His giggle faltered into a soft pant as his body shifted with those wandering claws, eagerly pushing his wanting flesh against them. The sweet scent of blueberries was getting stronger with every gentle touch from that look-a-like monster and with a soft whine he pressed his mouth against the bone of Kitty's neck, his teeth parting as he let out a breath of warm air against him. "K-....Kitty..." His hips shifted as he squeezed those thighs together, whining into him again as he felt that slick heat becoming more and more prominent between his thighs. "It's... hah... you're... g-going to make it... especially difficult to... f-focus on breakfast..." He turne dhis head into the other's shoulder as he presse dhimself a bit more firmly into his friend's lap, the friction of material making it impossible for him to sit still and before he could realize what he was doing, he found himself slowly rubbing himself back and forth against the other's leg, the texture agains this smooth lips making his whole body tremble. "S-...s-sorry..."

It wouldn't stop. As hard as he tried to drown it out, that little voice in his head just looooved telling him what a useless little loser he was and now he had his little bro's fucktoy telling him... no... he's more than that. and he's just trying to help. you gotta fuckin' learn this shit before the baby gets here, so buck the fuck up. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily as he flipped the third pancake, his brows rising as he actually got that one down perfect. 'heh. wouldya look at that. guess you're an alright teacher.' He turned to Wolfy with a soft smile and shot him a wink before turning back to the task at hand and plating the perfect pancake. 'alright, let's see if we can keep this up.' Just like that his funk started clearing up and he gave his counterpart an even warmer grin as he started keeping up with the demands of breakfast duty. He gave a satisfied sigh when they finally finished off the batter, looking at the stack of... well, not perfect pancakes, but they at least looked edible! But somethign wasn't quite right... He sniffed at the air, then looked at the pancakes... then the batter bowl. He turned off the stove looking heavily perplexed before finally turning his gaze up to Wolfy. 'do you smell blueberries?'

"Oh, I was just enjoying you," he replied smoothly, sliding his hand further down that plump belly until he reached the squishy thighs, "besides, you seem to be liking the attention..." His mouth claimed Berry's, the two blue-hues of tongue curling together as his fingers dipped into the soft embrace of his lap, finding that clit to begin giving it a very thorough rubbing. "Do you want me to stop, sweetie?" he breathed against those teeth, a knowing grin on his features as he edged lower, massaging the smooth curve of his mound before starting to curl his fingers in. "You just have to say so, Berry..."

When the pancake flipped clean, he felt a smile tug his own fangs up and he looked up from the stove at the right moment to get that grin and wink from his doppelganger too. By the time they'd finished off the batter, Wolfy's smile had stayed put, and he was taking the bowl away to clean when Papyrus asked. Lifting his head, he sniffed as well, and gave a soft huffing of a chuckle before he turned away. "i think we both know about that," he murmured, filling the bowl with water and starting to clean it before anything else, "Berry and milord may be a few more minutes. would you want to eat with me?" Wolfy asked, his voice sounding more assured, but still that soft, almost timid manner that he spoke in when not trying to exert a presence. He almsot seemed hopeful at gettign to spend a little more time with the other skeleton.

Both hands were gripping at the other's shoulders as he pressed in the return the kiss, only to have his teeth part in a soft moan when those fingers found his most sensitive spot, and stay parted in huffing pants as he seemed to go into a daze, letting the other have his way. It wasn't until Kitty stopped and was grinning at him, that the words that had come from his mouth seemed to sink in and the dazed look turned to slightly alarmed. "Wh-what? No! P-please..." He whimpered for a moment as the word stuck to his tongue and he swallowed hard, his face turning an even brighter shade of blue as he shifted to straddle the other's lap, peering over towards the kitchen before he leane din close to the other's ear, his voice full of heat and desperation as he whispered. "Please... d-don't stop..... Master."

When Wolfy acknowledged what they both very well knew, his gaze became suddenly locked on the door as the urge to go peeking in on the two became almost unbearable. Just the thought of seeing his brother in that outfit with his Master doing stars know what to him... He tried to subtly adjust his pants, but of fucking course the one day he wears his most comfortable, loosest sweatpants, he'd instantly have reason to regret it. Since adjusting didn't seem to be working, he simply tried to keep turned away from the other monster until he amde his way to the table, quickly taking a seat and crossing one leg over the opposing knee, trying to look casual as he leaned over the surface of the table with a smirk. 'heh, might as well. can't imagine I'd enjoy the punishment for serving a sub-par breakfast to my Master and his, uh... new favorite pet.'

"Oh, sweetie," he purred, his fingers starting a very pleasant pace into that wet entrance, not holding back as his breath misted against the other's mouth, "I won't. Now be a good boy, and even when you want to be loud... keep all those pretty noises nicely whispered just for me..." His fingers danced inside the other, finding the spots he wanted and, using the way the other reacted, finding the best ones to really put the little berry to the task of not being noisy. He kept an insistant pace, not giving Berry much time to do anything but ride his hand, and try to keep quiet.

Shifting almost nervously again, Wolfy looked up at the comment, eyelights bright, before he shook his head. "no... you're his favorite," he said in a very low, almost conspiriatorial tone, "he loves you the most." He seemed very intereste din his plate now, though, and didn't comment on how the other seemed to be half-avoiding him right now, because he didn't particualrly take note of it. He was hungry, and as was rather usual for him, he tended to keep to what he knew best to do. But he did perk up a moment, his voice clear. "these are good."

Be quiet. Even out in public he hadn't been very good at keeping quiet, but he could certainly try. With a soft whimper, he nodded to Kitty, gripping at his shoulders tightly as he kept his mouth shut. When he foudn that first spot, he nearly broke right then and there, a heavy gasped pairing with the bright blue hearts that formed in his eyes, though he was quick to realize his mistake and with a whimper, he shoved his mouth against Kitty's shoulder. His mind was trying so hard to go blank and shamelessly enjoy the ride, letting the whole world know how good his doppleganger was, but he held it in, his hips bucking into the fingers and making him whimper just next to his newest lover's ear. "M-...M-Master..." The name was spoken with a reverent air as his arms slid up and wrapped around the other's neck, hugging him close as his whole body began to rock into that skillful hand, his own coming back to clamp over his mouth as a pleasured squeal threatened to alert the whole town to Kitty finding yet another of those delicious spot, his hearted gaze turning to the other before he decided to try and muffle his noises in a kiss.

His grin curled at the tone and those brows lifted before he turned to look at the door once again. 'you sure? he seems a little more eager to get ahold of our sweet blueberry. haaah. the appeal of a shiny new toy, I guess.' He chuckled and started in on his own pancakes, those brows lifting again at Wolfy's words since they seemed to be the truth. 'heh, you're right. probably the best thing I ever helped make. ...maybe there's some other stuff you could teach me...er...' He realized too late how that might have sounded... and he wasn't entirely sure if he'd intended it or not. So instead of further making a fool of himself, he decided it was a wonderful time to reeeeally taste those pancakes, by shoving one whole inside of his mouth to chew on... once again ignoring the bright glow, both on his face and in his pants... though those hushed gasps and moans were making it damn near impossible.

"Shhh, Berry," Kitty said in such a soft, leading way, his fingers working slower against those spots that made him quiver, dragging out how long it took for that touch to trail away before he forced his hand up faster, licking that flushed skull as he kept going, making the other work for every bit of held-back sound. "Shh... good... you're being such a very good boy, Berry... do you want me to go harder, sweetie?" he whispered the last bit, almost daring the other Sans to break. He changed which spot he assaulted, letting a playful gasp breathe out against the other's mouth as he pulled back from another kiss, his other hand having been occupied at holding one of those sqiushy hips the whole ride. "You're allowed to cum whenver you want, sweetie... breakfast is waiting~" He didn't let up, even as he was thumbing that swollen clit before plunging in deeper, sounding almost like he was enjoying everything as much as the other monster was. "Oh, Berry... you're soaked, sweetie... such a messy boy... but mmm.... you like it don't you? You like how I touch you, Berry? I know you do... I just want to hear it..."

He paused at the last bit, tilting his head as he considered... how his punishment the other night had him feel. He gulped down the mouthful of pancakes he'd been in the middle of chewing, looking down at the one he had left before looking away shyly after he noticed the way Papyrus' face looked. "i-if you want," he said, feeling his own face flush before he shifted in place, trying to decide if he'd say anything else or just finsih his breakfast. Wolfy again thought about how he'd felt when he'd yelped the other's name as he came, and whined softly, his food forgotten. "you just um... have to ask. i can try." Wolfy shifted again, and he tipped his head the other way, looking more doggish every time he did. "and... it's okay... ah... if you want me to. with other stuff." He knew he sounded stupid but he... didn't want to push. He could smell a very slight citrusy-orange scent, and he thought it might be the other, but it could very well be him too. Wolfy whined again, looking a bit further away.

All he could do was nod and try not to give into those teases, but sweet stars he was making it so difficult. "Don't...w-want to make a mmmmm-mess..." Oh, but he knew it was a fight he was going to lose and any mess he had to clean up afterwards would be so very worth it. He bit down on the tip of his tongue as he whined, the sounds that soaked pussy was making having his face going darker and then there was Kitty with that face and those questions and- "HAaaaaAH~! Y-YES! It's SSSssssSO g-GOOD, MASTER!" He pressed their brows together as he finally gave in to everything, letting those pleasured cries echo in the room as his body went still, those sticky blue juices washing over his lover's hand as he came and that hearted gaze never left his face. With a heavy, panting breath, he finally slumped against the other, his entire body trembling from a mix of exhaustion and a deep satisfaction. "S-....s-sorry... Master... I... I guess I'm a bad boy, huh?" He couldn't help but sniffle and whine a bit with disappointment in himself. He knew he could do so much better... but stars did Kitty make it feel impossible!

Between the monster at the table and the two in the living room, Papyrus was about to absolutely lose his shit, his fork tapping rather loudly against the edge of his plate as his leg bounced, his gaze shifting between Wolfy and the doorway... though his gaze seemed to linger when the other tipped his head just so and it just looked so adora-....hnnnn, like you aren't having a hard enough time as it is....... hehehe... hard indeed... He smirked, despite his circumstances and finally let his fork settle on the table, his mouth opening to make a comment, though it was quickly forgotten as his brother apprently lost control of his volume and the sounds had him nearly tearing out of his pants. 'hoooh...fucking....shit, man....' His skull made a distinct thunk as it hit the wooden table, his whole body trembling gently with an almost feral need at this point. 'fffff-fuck man... they're tryin' to kill me, ain't they?'

Rather than scold him, Kitty made a pleased hum and took that messy hand up to slide it into his mouth, tongue curling around his bluecoated fingers. "Mmmm, no, I knew you wouldn't keep quiet, Berry," he said with a feline grin, "but you did very well for how long you kept quiet for me, sweetie." Getting his hand cleaned off, he pushed his tongue in that pleased mouth, holding ihm in closer to feel more of his pleasured trembles. "Do you want anything else? I don't mind waiting a bit longer if you do."

Wolfy's head shot up at the orgasmic cries, but his attention was redirected to the thunk of the other skeleton's head meeting table, and he could see him trembling. He whined a bit, squirming in place as he was struggling with his own arousal now. He almost wondered if he should say anything, feeling himself warming in place, and his legs pressed harder against each other, flushed and looking away more pointedly. He scooted the chair over a bit closer, whimpering as he seemed to want to reach over to the other, suffering monster. His boyfriend had encouraged it, but... he flinched away, thinking of how he wasn't sure how his own brother or even Papyrus felt about it. He couldn't decide if he should try or not, and he thought perhaps he'd wait to ask Berry what he wanted to have happen. Maybe it was jsut how much he wanted the two in the other room, not him. He could understand, Berry's sounds had him just really wishing he could... Wolfy whined harder, now torn between staying where he'd ben told and seeing if he was allowed back yet.


	51. title

At the admission of knowing full well he was meant to lose, the little blueberry couldn't help but puff his cheeks in annoyance, though it was quickly replaced with that melting adoration as he tasted himself on Kitty's tongue. "Stars... I... ummm...." For a moment he looked brave enough to ask, but when he opened his mouth he let out a peep and turned shyly away, feeling his magic burning all the way up the back of his neck in a heavy blush. Oh stars he wanted to ask. He wanted to know, but... This was Papy's boyfriend, not his... right? But... they'd already... He gave another quiet whimper before turning back to Kitty, still looking bashful as a newborn lamb as he fiddled with the front of his nightie. "U-um, well I.... w-would you want to, um... it's... i-i-i-it's okay if not, but... I..." He let out another, softer whine as he leaned in closer, those eyes full of fear and hope and desperation. "Would you... m-maybe want to, um......." His voice was already getting quiet, but the final words were a near silent squeak. "...f-fuck me?"

The sound of the moving chair had him shift his skull just enough to see the other moving closer, his sockets widening in surprise. Was he... Did he want to.... now? Fuck, he'd thought if they did end up doing something it'd be while he was  
high and with the others..... but... hell, if their brothers could go at it in the other room, what was stopping him from... and after all those times some asshole told me to go fuck myself... heh... One of his hands slowly reached over and glanced against Wolfy's knee before gently settling on it and giving him a light squeeze, smirking at the way he whined and after a few minutes of the other room going silent again, he finally felt able to actually sit up, though he didn't move his hand from the other's knee. He wanted to ask if the other was okay with it, but... fuck, he could smell how fucking pentup his doppleganger was and that familiar, but so subtly different scent was the final straw. With a breathy, hungry growl, he looked at Wolfy, waiting until they made eye contact before slipping the hand that held his knee up to the side of that all too familiar face, pulling it into his as he kissed him hard, a far more dominating growl rumbling in his chest as his tongue slipped out to quickly overpower the other's.

That shy little face had him bringing both hands up to cup his features, breath puffing against his mouth after he kissed that nosebone. "I would love to, sweetie. You've been such a good boy, and I just know you'd like what I can do to you," Kitty said in a rolling, purring certainty, kissing him again before trialing his mouth down along that neck, giving a gentle bite to where his collarbone met ectoform, hands having slid down to cup and push those squishy tits up higher in his nightie. "Since I wanted you to be noisy before.... mmm..." he leaned a kiss against one of the taut breasts, nuzzling down into the smooshed cleavage with a pleased purr, "I'll let you make all the noise you want, sweetie. I think our brothers would like to hear..." Those dark sapphire perked up to meet Berry's gaze, and a pleased noise could be heard as Kitty's ectoform came right with a set of feline ears and a long, sinuous tail, then gave a wink, "just for you, Berry." Shifting to nudge that smaller monster down on the couch, he pounced and hovered over him, purring louder as he let his tail sway and those large pointed ears flick forward.

The feel of the hand at his knee had him jostle out of his thoughts, and he flushed brighter with another low whimper, feeling himself clench again from that touch lingering. Berry had given him permission, and... he could smell that more subtle blackberry scent that his brother had, lurking under the blueberry, and he was distracted long enough that he almost forgot. He saw movement in the corner of his eye, and looked over to meet eyelights with the slight paler orange ones, noticing they were more golden, and his own widened at that growl. He felt his hand on his face, moving in and claiming him, and hs whined into the kiss. Papayrus' tongue overtook his, and he didn't give much of a fight, other than what it took to wrap their long tongues around one another. He kept up that steady whimpering, flushed and bright and she writhed in place, feeling entirely too wet and warm, unsure what to do with his hands for a few moments. When Papyrus let him go, his tongue hung out, panting soft and dripping with lighter gold swirls in his own deeper sunset hue, and as he looked at the other, he had a shiver go up his spine. Sliding out of the chair, Wolfy moved over to press his face inot the other's neck, licking at bone before he pulled back, dropping to the floor on is knees with a shy, almost uncertain whimper, looking up with brighter eyelights, though it was a deep amber, rather than the glinting gold his doppleganger had. "do... um..." he looked away, feeling himself grow darker as he spoke, "do... you want... me?"

Those bright blue light slit up with stars at the feline additions, his first instinct being to reach up and pet at those ear,s but before he could, he was being shifted back onto the couch with a warm blush making his whole body glow. "Awww... wh-what a good Kitty." He giggled almost nervously, feeling so uncertain on what to expect. With the other two he'd been so confident and in charge, but when it came to Kitty... The only thing he wanted was to let his Master do whatever it was he pleased, knowing he was going to feel good. He gripped at the cushions beneath him as he smiled shyly up at the other skele, watching his face for a moment before leaning up to press a kiss to those sharp fangs, whimpering softly into it before he let his tongue wiggle out to play.

sweet fucking stars.... The two in the other room were completely forgotten as that edgy-looking doppleganger knelt before him, looking so shy but... eager. fucking hell, no wonder my brother's so dominant with him... He could feel something well up inside of himself that... he'd never really felt before and he suddenly felt far more... relaxed. His posture shifted into his normal lazy slouch, which brought those tented pants front and center between the two of them, that soft grey fabric stained dark where that honey-colored glow was the strongest. 'heheh, you really have to ask?' He felt a twitch of nervousness as one of his hands slipped beneath those pants and shifted to release the pent up beast from its confines, already glistening heavily from the pre he'd been leaking for far too long now. 'i can think of at least ten different things I'd like to do to ya right about now, but...' His free hand slipped forwards and curled behind Wolfy's neck, holding him firmly, though the thumb tracing along his bones was surprisingly gentle. He brought his face down and gently met the other's mouth with his own, letting the kiss linger before he spoke in a hungry breath against it. 'since you're already on your knees...' His grip remained on Wolfy's neck as he leaned back, pulling him in closer to that deliciously dripping member with an expectant, hungry smile on his face.

Pushing Berry's head back down with the kiss, he lavished attention on that plump frame, purrs echoing loud around the two of them as his mouth went down along his ectoform, nudging the fabrics aside to latch to a nipple, tail rippling side to side as he kept up his cat-like movements. Kitty ended up in another kiss as his hand slid between those wetted lips, teasing the clit and entrance but not penetrating, tongue sliding along the brighter blue one before he was freeing himself from his cum-slicked pants. Sitting up, he lifted both of Berry's knees and spread them so he could watch as that darker cerulean cock rubbed along the plump pussy, making sure to hit that swollen pearl of flesh with his shifting length. "You're so wet, sweetie... is that all for me?" he mused in a tease, still running that shaft in slow grinds between his legs, feeling how hot and eager that pussy underneath him was. Just as Berry was about to respond, he moved in a swift thrust, hilting as he lifted his legs just a bit higher, getting that rump up snug against his lap as he leaned into the slightly-curled little body, grinding his hips in place to make his cock rub in those snug walls. "Mmmm, Berry..." he purred, hooding his sockets with a pleased little moan in his throat, "such a good boy."

As Papyrus went into a more relaxed pose, he seemed to pick up some of that, his own posture loosening. Even as he looked up at the other monster, his attention was taken by the brighter glow of that freed length, whimpering softly at his chuckled comments. He eyed the wetted shaft, but was again having his gaze attracted elsewhere by that gentle, guiding touch. That second kiss had him whimper louder, the sound shivering out past his fangs as he watched that expecting look... Wolfy panted as he nudged his mouth against the side of that cock, tongue sliding out to curl around it as he led it up to the smooth tip. It was a different sweetness than his boyfriend, tangy like himself but... lighter. He glanced up again as he moved a hand up up grip around the base, moving the pants further out of his way before he began a series of tasting, lingering licks, moving back to clean about his fangs. His breath shivered against that damp magic, then covered that tip in a light suckle. As his mouth coated in the citrusy sweetness, he led his tongue along the underside of that cock as he took every bit of him.

His throat worked as if it had been made for that length, covering and gripping in rhythmic pulsing with his whimpers. Working his way down, his breathing became strained, and he gave a heavy shiver as he cut it off entirely, fangs brushing the flesh of Papyrus' abdomen as he held it there, throat near-convulsing trying to het a breath, eyelights shifting up to give a shy, hazy look as he kept it there. He didnt pull back, even as his nonexistent lungs burned for the air he didnt really need and his face grew darker in arousal.(edited)

Berry leaned up on his elbows when that dark blue cock was freed, watching in awe as it rubbed against him and made him shiver and whimper with need as it teased him. Kitty's teasing little quip certainly didn't help things and he was going to tell him all about that, but the moment his mouth open all that came out was an uninhibited cry of pleasure, his body falling back on the couch in an arch as he was filled. Once the initial shock wore off, he looked at Kitty's face with a bright blush, already panting in his curled up position, which he helped by clutching onto his own soft thighs to keep them well-spread for his Master. "K-Kitty...." He whimpered the name and released one of his legs to lift his hand up to that pretty, fanged face, stroking along his cheek as softer moans filled the air around them. "You f-feel... so good..."

His breath caught in his throat as he watched the other monster work like he'd been dreaming of taking this cock and it wasn't long before he was groaning and shifting his hips further into that mouth until he took the thing whole. His breath caught in his throat as the other held himself on that throbbing cock, his trembling hand pressing gently at the back of Wolfy's skull as he continued holding his breath alongside the other monster... but when he turned that shy gaze upwards, his own glowing orange lights turned to little hearts for an instant before he let out a breath and pulled Wolfy off of him. Slowly his heavy breathing evened out as he stared at the other monster, the hand not on that head rising to wipe a stray bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. 'holy...shit, dude... I knew I was good, but you... heh, fuck, I feel like I should be payin' for somethin' this good... but I guess you'll get your payment soon enough.' He shot him a playful wink before leading that deliciously shy looking monster back down to his cock, letting him take it in again before he leaned back, basking in that tight warmth as he fucked into it almost lazily, making sure the big bad Wolfy was doing most of the work.

That lovely little noise had him humming in pleasure as he rocked his hips in slow circles, turning his head to kiss that hand with a lingering purr. "I know, sweetie..." he murmured, taking that hand from his face to guide the two longer fingers into his mouth, curling his flattened tongue around them and giving a soft suckle as he arched into a lazy withdraw. His hhips worked in deliberate motions, as if designed to make it feel too slow even while grinding at every bit of him he could, until he worked his cock all the way out, giving a sly, hooded gaze to that moaning little face. As if to ask him if he wanted more. He waited only a breath, before he was leaning hard into that curled body, smacking loudly into the plush rump as he pushed up against the backs of Berry's thighs, letting that hand fall away from his mouth as he licked his fangs, so very much like the cat that ate the cream. "You're such a sweet little thing, Berry... such a good boy for your Master." He slammed into him several more times, grunting as he shuddered at how snug the softer form felt compared to Papyrus. His gaze flickered to the kitchen, tail curling alongside another feline smile before he focused on his doppelganger again. "I think our brothers might be getting along," Kitty mused, giving Berry those slow grinding strokes again, "you were hoping for that, weren't you baby?"

When he was pulled off, he actually made a complaintive whine, looking up as if to ask what was wrong, but the praise assured him, and thought perhaps maybe the lanky lazy skeleton had needed the break instead. He hunched his shoulders with a flush, thinking of saying something in reply, but was being directed on that hard magic again, and his swallowed his words alongside the shaft. His whimpers echoed agaisnt the cock in his throat, tongue undulating underneath it, working with the lazy motions of the other's hips, until he'd worked it down to choking his whimpers into silence again. He held there again, throat working to give him the breath he didn't want to get back, feeling his magic flow slowly start to make him on the edge of blacking out, eyelights flickering paler before he pulled up again, gasping for air. He took only a few moments before delving again, whining until he was asphyxiated into being quiet. His throat pumped at the intrusion, and he could feel himself soaking through his own pants.

The suckling on his fingers had his own tongue peeking past his teeth as he watched, that already tight tunnel squeezing at the languidly-paced cock driving into him and his his toes curling from the oddly erotic sensation. Then he felt suddenly empty and whined at that face before he registered the look on it, squealing in pleasure when he was being driven into again at a much rougher pace. "St-haaaars! Kitty!" That higher voice sounded incredibly pleased with the change of pace and his eyes were all hearts as he curled and writhed against the couch, pushing himself harder against the intruder until he mentioned their brothers. "Wh-wha-?" He turned his gaze towards the door, still openly moaning as he felt those walls quivering against his lover's dick, distracting him to the point of being barely able to think... but eventually the words processed in his mind and a sweet, citrusy musk filled his skull and made his whole body blush... and had that pussy getting noticeably wetter. He quickly turned back to Kitty, trying to look completely innocent in the whole affair, but... he knew it was no use trying to hide it. His sockets shut tightly as he nodded, hands hiding his face until he felt Kitty hit one of those sweet spots that had him crying out for him again. "M-Master!"

Between the incredibly skilled mouth on his cock and the noises drifting in from the other room, it was a wonder he hadn't already spent his load... but he knew he was already getting close. 'hnnn, fuck yeah... just like that, babe.' His head fell back as he was swallowed whole once again, the tightening throat making his whole body tense, but he could feel everything in those deliciously long moments, every wet throb and the squeeze of a muffled choke. When Wolfy pulled up, he seemed to melt in the chair, but just like his counterpart, he only needed a few moments before getting to it again, this time bringing both hands to the other's skull as he licked at his perfectly straight teeth. 'hope you're ready, baby. payday's comin'.' With a snarky little smirk he pressed that skull back down, finally taking a far more active role in his pleasure as he guided his dick down Wolfy's throat again and again, pausing a few times to make him choke on it before going at it again. 'fffff-fuck~!' He shoved the other's skull completely down once more as he came, keeping him there as one hot string after another pumped down into that tight tunnel, depriving him of breath until he was spent. When he finally released the other, he slumped back into the chair once more, breathing heavily, but looking far from spent. 'hooohohohoh fuck, Wolfy. you're a fuckin' freak aren't you?' He gave him another grin before leaning forwards to grab him by the shirt, pulling him into a sloppy cum-flavored kiss that had him moaning before chuckling softly as he held him close. 'I fuckin' love it...' With a wider smile, he leaned back in the chair, scooting it around to face his partner a bit better before he motioned for him to stand, those glowing orange eyes looking him over like a lion to a lamb. 'come on, handsome. show me what you're workin' with... after that, you can come relax and have a seat, riiight here.' He waggled his brows at the other as he patted at his lap like one would beckon a dog.

"Mmm, sweetie... I think they like the noises you make," Kitty breathed as he kept hilted, his breath puffing over that blushing little face before he moved the hands away to claim a quick, domineering kiss, hips working faster into that spot that had him yelp, grinding himself into it and barely giving Berry time to think as he overloaded him with thrusts. He didn't even stop as he came, just pushing deeper and feeling how much of a mess he made, his cum slipping back and forth in that hole as he kept pace. "Haaah... c'mon Berry... make all those pretty noises, make them nice and loud so your brother knows just how much I'm enjoying you." Kitty pushed his mouth against that lean neck, biting down with a rippling purr as he hips kept working at a hungry pace, his purrs taking on a growling quality as he fucked into that deliciously wet puss and knew he'd be making several claims to it before they were done.

The choking load had him squeezing his legs together as best he could while still kneeling, choking as he came up off that dick to drool two swirled tones of orange, starting to lick it up when the comments had him whine with a heavy flush, still curling his tongue around his fangs to swallow down the rest of what he could clear away. The moan into his mouth had him leaning more into the kiss, then whimpered low as Papyrus grinned at him. As he readjusted himself and waved him up, Wolfy gave a shy glance, both to the doorway wher ehe heard his lover's cries, and to the other tall skeleton sitting expectantly in front of him. A streak of dark amber slicked down his leg, shivering under that gaze, until he was watching Papyrus pat his lap. His jacket cam eoff in a slump, just dropping ot behind him before he slid his shirt up over his scarred form and ribs, tossing it aside. He only hesitated a moment at his pants, sliding themdown his thighs enough to just step out of them and right into that lap. His soaked pussy pressed against the underside of the honey-shaft, and he nudged a lick against Papyrus' jawline before he found his voice. "i like... i like it rough," he whispered, shivering all over as he let his mouth focus on that slender neck, unable to resist licking everything his mouth came near as he rocked his hips up, still shy even sitting there fully naked on the other's lap. He paused again, his voice wavering. "...please, Papyrus."

"I'm... huff sure they hnnnnn~!" He moaned into the kiss and let his relocated arms wrap around Kitty as he held on through those harsh strokes, his body rocking into that demanding cock. The feeling of having the other cum inside of him had him gasping, which quickly turned into moaning when he realized he wasn't stopping anytime soon. "S-STARS! HaaaaAAAAaaaahn!!! K-KITTY! YEEeeeEEEeeesss!" That desperately wanting voice echoed against the walls as he came, the lingering tingle from the bite making him twitch and squeeze over that cock as his feet curled to press him in deeper and deeper. "Hnnnnn~! M-Master! M-....m-MORE!" Those bright blue eyes shone with hungry energy as his hands slipped around to grab the other's skull, pulling him into a longing kiss full of his wet tongue and sweet moans.

A deep, rumbling growl was exhaled as he watched the other undress, his eyes shamelessly wandering over that body as he pressed a hand over his mouth. 'hot damn... do I look that fuckin' sexy?' His smile grew as Wolfy came closer and he let those hands slide slowly up his thighs, gripping them tightly as he led him onto his lap, slowly grinding up into that wet slit as he listened. 'mmmm, good. I'm sure you'll love what I got planned for you then, babycakes.' He let his head fall back as the other went at his neck, groaning with enjoyment at the attention and moving his hands to grip that tight ass as he pushed harder against the bigger skele's citrusy puss. The movements felt almost relaxing, but before he got too comfortable, he lifted his head back up with a smirk, not saying a word as he pulled those hips up higher, pressed the tip of that soaked cock against his entrance, then firmly slammed him back down into his lap, filling him in one go and grinding hard up into that tight tunnel with a satisfied hiss. 'fuck!' He used those strong hands to lift and slam his partner onto that throbbing cock in short strokes, his expression getting hungrier by the second as he watched that sexy fuckin' face intently, wanting to see every moment of pleasure he was doling out.

He didn't let up, pounding hard into that slick tunnel, feeling like each thrust was forcing more of those cries out of his little lover, and he ate them up as their mouths locked into that noisy, wet kiss. Kitty kept both ends busy, tongue curled and breaths shared, one hand at the back of his neck and the other bracing those fleshy hips as he slammed into them, their lovemaking having gone into a half-muffled fury of movement, both seeming intent on staying right on that couch, food long forgotten.

Wolfy whined as he heard the enjoyment in Papyrus' voice at just his appearance, shivering in excitement as he touched him, his own arms moving to draped over the slightly narrower shoulders, still nudging licks and little kisses against the paler bones. He offered no resistance as he was directed, a rumbling moan echoing in his chest, turning to a ptiched whine of pleasure as he began those guided strokes. The larger monster's legs shifted, and he was working over that cock more himself, sockets clenched shut as he began a huffing, tongue-lolling, drooling panting and they'd only just started. He gripped hard around that big shaft, whining with pleasure as he leaned back just enough to let Papyrus watch as he rode at him, voice coming in short breaths as he was fucked into. "please... it's so big..." he panted, his flush overtaking must of his skull, "Papyrus... it's so..." Wolfy whined out low, thighs clenching at Papyrus' hips as he seated for a moment, grinding on that cock with more of those pleading whimpers, leaning in to lick along the other's earhole. "please... please fuck me more, Pap..."

With the sound of his little brother's pleasured moans driving him wild enough as it was, it didn't take much from his partner to truly push him over the edge. He all but snarled at the sweet words in his ear, letting them linger as he pounded mercilessly into that hole, barely missing a beat when he wrapped one arm around that larger frame and stood, pulling Wolfy off his dick before turning him around and grabbing the back of his neck to push him hard against the table. What dishes were left on the surface clattered noisily as he reclaimed that slick hole, though the clattering was a gentle tinkle in comparison to the possessive grunts and growls of the skeleton causing the calamity. 'how's it feel, huh?' He gave several pointed thrusts that had the table creaking and scooting across the floor as he pounded into him, his grip on that scarred neck getting tighter before he noticed the healing mark. With a devious grin he slipped his thumb over it and pressed in hard, just as he picked up that bone-bruising pace, though it wasn't long into it that he was filling that tight hole to the brim. His pace slowed as he caught his breath, though he never stopped pumping in and out of that hole. 'fu-huuuck yeah, baby... you do have an awfully nice puss. I can see why my baby bro enjoys it so much...' With a deep chuckle, he released the other's neck and slipped out of that messy, dripping hole... only to grab him by the upper arms instead, the tip of that dick already burying itself slowly into an even tighter entrance. 'now let's see if this tight ass is even better, hm?' With a single, pointed laugh he pushed himself in to the hilt, crying out loud enough for the whole house to hear just what he thought about that ass.

Wolfy was moaning almost as loud as his boyfriend, and as he was pushed on the table, his hands gripped around the sides and he pushed back into that plunging dick, already leaving a slick puddles at either end as he grabbed a his neck, and his eyelights rolled back as he felt that brand pressed, almost like a buttont hat made him clench up as hard and tight as he could. His back arched as he tried to force his hips back harder, turnign into matching grunts as he was feeling the effects of the roughness, cumming around that dick as it filled him to overflowing. Even as Papyrus kept his shallow thrusts, the larger monster perked his hind end and kept wanting more, panting with very doggish whining as he felt that mixed release dribbling down his legs and to join more of the mess on the kitchen floor. Looking back over his shoulder when he let go of his neck, Wolfy's eyelights went into hearts a moment as all the praise had him eager for more, even as his humeri were used as leverage, he still pushed back, ready and wiling to please. His moan as he was claimed again echoed with that cry, still pushing back and grinding into his lap, panting and whimpering for more. He felt his claws starting to dig into the wood of the table, and he pushed himself up a bit more, until he was almost trying to force Papyrus back down into the chair, but slid forward just enough to fuck himself on that cock for a few shallow 'thrusts', before he leaned back down on the table, waiting for the other to continue with a leading, pleading whine.

Before he'd even begun to sink back down, Papyrus was already releasing one arm to shove his back until the other was slammed on the table, keeping his hand pressing firmly between his shoulderblades as he leaned forwards, his other hand slipping down to a wrist and twisting the arm it held behind the big skeles back, making sure to give it a nice hard twist as he buried himself as deep as he could and held it. 'heheheh, so fuckin' eager. like a bitch in heat.' He gave one hard, pointed thrust that scooted the table a couple more inches, but he kept himself pressed firmly into the writhing, needy skele. 'I bet you spent all week just dreaming about what was waitin' for ya this weekend.' He leaned over the other, letting his tongue trail from the nap of Wolfy's neck, all the way up to that earhole with a grin. 'betcha never even dreamed of this shit happenin', did ya? heh. or maybe ya did.' He gave another hard thrust before settling into an excruciatingly slow pace, keeping his mouth right by the other's ear, his voice deep and low as he kept on. 'dirty lil slut like you... bet you were fuckin' imaginin' what I'd feel like inside of ya. I mean... it's one thing to give in to a monster as small as my brother... how's it feel getting fucked up by someone your own size?' With a soft growl he turned his head, letting his teeth gently run down the side of his neck as he kept fucking him oh so slowly, working that mouth down to the nice little dip right at the base of his neck. With a snarl he bit down hard, feeling the bone give way a bit before his concentration shifted to his hips, going from slow to excruciatingly hard without missing a beat, the hand that was on his back bracing against the table to keep him steady as the table shifted beneath them.

Being pushed down had him whine sharply, then being twisted into place elicited a yelp as he squirmed, panting and drooling on the table he was being pinned against. "Pa...Pap..." he moaned as that pace slowed, shivering all over and arching his hips to try to get more. He leaned into every bit of movement of that other monster, whimpering with soft moans as he trailed down his neck, clenching with a gasp as he bit, and that turned into a half-whine, half-snarl as he started into him, bracing in place as he took it. He felt the table trying to creak in complaint, and he pushed back into that slamming pace, his lolling tongue doing nothing to stop his panting moans that went in time with when Papyrus would hilt in him. He growled with a little smile as he caught his voice. "that... the best you... can do, Papyrus?" he said between thrusts, lifting himself a bit more, even with the other holding him down, looking back over his shoulder with a challenging gleam in his eyelights, "your... brother... does better," Wolfy snipped, a panting, moaning laugh echoing out of his drooling maw.(edited)

The words had him chuckling into a growl before finally releasing the bone from his mouth, his tongue whipping out to lick the stray drool from his mouth. 'i ain't lookin'... to get bitched at for breakin the table.' Keeping the one arm securely locked behind his back, he brought his free hand around to wrap around the front of Wolfy's neck, gripping it tightly before he jerked them both back into a standing position, his strokes going slow and deep as he whispered. 'you really want me to break you, don't you, ya needy lil whore?' He ran his tongue up the side of the other's face before letting out a dark chuckle and withdrawing himself from the warmth of that tight hole. He quickly turned the bigger skele around, his legs moving in a fluid motion to knock him off his feet and send him hard to the ground, Papyrus going right along with him with a rather manic grin on his face. 'mr. tough guy, fuckin' drooling to have his ass torn up. you're fuckin' disgusting, you know that?' One hand reached forwards to grab him by the throat again to try and keep him pinned to the floor while he lined himself up and shoved himself into that tight hole and set right into a harsh, pounding pace that drove him into the floor, his free hand moving to that dripping wet entrance to bury three fingers in deep, pressing up to find his sweet spot. 'fuckin' hell, wouldya feel how loose this is. bet i can fit my whole hand up in there. wanna find out?' With a more devious grin he added a fourth finger, his thumb now the only thing keeping him from completely shoving his whole fist inside the other skele.

Kitty sighed against that soft curve of flesh, kissing up until he could breathe his words against the other's mouth. "Hope that holds you over, sweetie," he purred, dappling a few kisses against his teeth before sliding off his lover, looking that little skele over as he gave anoter light kiss to his knee, looking very pleased with himself. He'd had Berry come at least four more times, and he let those feline ears perk playfully as his tail flicked to tickle along his leg. "Come with me," he added after a bit, his ectoform disappearing alongside the more cat-like features.

Being pulled up by the neck gave him just a hint of being choked, a strangled moan rippling past his fangs as he was yanked upright, working into the slow strokes until he felt the other pull away. He let himself be practically thrown to the floor, eyelights going up to meet the more golden ones as he looked up in a panting, drooling mess of barely-restraint, feral lust. He was about to retort when that hand was cutting him off, throat shivering under his palm with another groaning whine at it and the sudden intrusion, legs shifting to mek room and angle his pelvis up right for the other's cock to plunge in deep. Wolfy gave a heady gasp as those fingers went in him, bucking and whining with pleasure, turnig to a higher pitch when the fourth was added. He rolled his hips into the other monster, his own hands gripping the tiled floor and pushing himself even harder, eyelights focused on Papyrus', looking as if he were on the cusp of fighting back, even as he was writhing under him.  
"Darling," that voice hissed, sweet and dangerous, to the side of his head, his Master's hands sliding over his shoulders and up to his jawline, turning Papyrus to look at him, "I don't recall giving you permission to fuck my dog," Kitty mused, his fangs close to his lover's mouth. He held him a moment longer before sliding away, making sure to keep out of his view a moment when he yanked the band of Papyrus' sweats away to let a heavy slap land across his now-exposed rump, then let the waistband snap back into place.

Berry lay in a contented mess on the couch, not seeming to realize he'd even been spoken to until Kitty was getting off of him, which caused him to whine a bit before trying to follow... and finding that his legs had gone incredibly weak from the thorough fucking. "O-okay, just... g-give me a minute." He sat up and immediately felt a pleasant tingle overtake his body, though when he went to put his feet on the ground, he could already feel his legs trembling and took his time rubbing some life back into them.

Papyrus yelped at the voice beside his head and put up no resistance when his Master turned him, quickly removing his hand from Wolfy with a deliciously wet sounding pop! 'M-M-Master! I, uh... s-sor-EE!' He yelped again when the band snapped against him, his body shotting forwards and consequently deeper into the larger skele on the floor. He pouted a bit as his clean hand reached back to rub at his stinging bottom, but his attention turned to his partner on the floor as he sloooowly withdrew himself from that tight hole and leaned down, letting out a soft, playful growl before licking gently at his fangs. 'guess we'll have to finish this little dance some other time, handsome.' He carefully pulled himself up to his feet, adjusting his pants back over that slowly softening erection before offering the clean hand out to help Wolfy up off the ground, shooting him a playful smirk as his other hand was carefully cleaned with that long honey-colored tongue. 'need a hand?'

There was a soft, squealy whine from the door as the smallest of the skeles watched the whole ordeal shyly from the doorway.

Kitty turned to give the smallest of the group a wink, then turned back to their brothers with his fists on his iliac crests, having already done a quick sweep of the room. "I see you both stuffed your faces and left -US- waiting." Whne he said that, Wolfy gave a very apologetic whimper, looking away as he was left naked and messy on the floor. The offer and way Papyrus looked while cleaning his hand of his own fluids had the largest of them shift, his ectoform needing several more minutes before it could fade at all. He seemed more embarassed about the food than anything, and if he'd had the animalistic additons his brother had earlier, the ears would be pinned back and tail tucked. Kitty gave Papyrus a glare, still looking expectantly at him as Wolfy was getting to his feet. "I'll deal with you later, Papyrus. I don't think Berry would want to see what I have in mind for your punishment." By the time Wolfy had gotten over to his clothes, he was bareboned, pulling his pants on first and taking up the jacket after pulling his sweater over his head.  
"i could make another batch," Wolfy offered in that deferring tone he used when speaking with his brother. Kitty huffed.  
"No, I think you've done enough for now, mutt. I ought to have you go sit outside for awhile to think about how rude you've been."(edited)

"Wh-? No!" That squealy voice echoed in the room as Berry rushed over to his Wolfy, wrapping his arms protectively around him and nuzzling comfortingly against the sweater over his ribs. His head turned so he could peek over at Kitty, feeling conflicted but... "He's mine, Kitty. Noone gets to punish him here but me.... okay?" His voice held a tone of uncertainty as he felt terrible having to say anything remotely negative towards his newest friend and lover... but the thought of anyone punishing Wolfy was just unspeakable!

Meanwhile, Papyrus stood to the side, looking perplexed and conflicted, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find his voice. 'wh-...but...but what about me?!' He looked incredibly hurt, a glimmer of tears shimmering on the edge of his sockets as he looked imploringly at his brother.

It was almost convincing. "I'm not your Master, Papy. If he can't punish Wolfy, then I can't really tell him what to do with you, now can I?" You could almost heart the sound of the poor elder brother's soul shattering at his words and he gave a heavy sigh in defeat, turning his gaze to the mess on the table... that had been scoot clear across the room... along with the plate of cold pancakes.

'I can uh... heat 'em back up. shouldn't take too long. maybe you should, um...' He looked his little brother over, taking note of the various streaks of blue trailing down between his thighs, 'causing his face to light up with that honey-colored blush. He cleared his throat and looked away. 'maybe you should get cleaned up while you wait? and, uh... I'll get this mess picked up.'  
Berry looked down at himself and turned a bright blue, nodding at his brother's words before turning to head for the door, only to stop and wobble a bit, stumbling back into his boyfriend with a soft huff. "Kittyyyy... you broke my leeeegs!" He whined and leaned more against the tall skele behind him before peering up at him with those big blue eyes. "Do you wanna, um... h-help me get cleaned up?"

When the other little skele made his own claim, Kitty balked a moment, glancing between them a moment. "Well, can't argue with that. I'm sorry, sweetie," he said, then folded his arms across his chest and he looked up at his own boyfriend, "you, however..." he said, letting it trail off in a meancing, promising tone.


	52. title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres probably not going to be any more. enjoy.

"oh," Wolfy whimpered, catching his lover as he fell, noting the glance his own brother made, those dark sapphires looking pleased with himself as he looked over Berry, but didn't respond, instead giving Papyrus a sharp look. When Berry asked about helping, he nodded and bunded him up against his chest, nuzzling a kis to his brow as he carried him upstairs. "can i have my collar when we're done in the bathroom?" he asked shyly, the old one tucke din his jacket pocket from the moment they'd gotten tot he house. Wolfy nudged the door open and eased it shut before he really took in his boyfriend's appearance; the gossamer nightie draping over his belly and thighs, which were accented along the inside with different hues of blue. Wolfy whimpered as he lovingly nuzzled and rubbed their brows together, pressing a kiss to that little mouth. "um... y-your brother..." he started after Berry was settled on his lap, sitting on the edge of the tub, "he uh..." Wolfy looked incredibly shy, whining a moment before he could continue, "i-it was nice."

He giggled at the nuzzling and hummed happily in the kiss, his hands clutching to that worn sweater until Wolfy settled on the tub. His stammered confession... was absolutely darling. Those blue eyes lit up in glimmering hearts as he smiled up at his boyfriend, pulling him down into another sweet little kiss before bouncing excitedly in his lap. "Eee! I'm so happy to hear it! He's good isn't he?" A sly little smile curled on his mouth... though it disappeared at a thought that had him puffing his cheeks in slight annoyance. "I really wish I could have watched, though...." And then the smile was back as he looked up at his lover with lifted brows. "...Maybe we'll do something about that later. For now, though..." He lifted his arms expectantly, waiting for Wolfy to remove the pretty little nightie before slipping from his lap, steadying himself before taking a few steps away to really inspect himself while Wolfy took care of the water. "Goodness, I'm a mess, but..." He let his hands slide over those soft curves, but stopped as he thought to himself... I wonder if he'll think it's odd that my body isn't going away... Without any clothing, Berry started fidgeting with his own fingers, suddenly looking very shy in his naked state, though he did nothing to cover it, even when the cold air had those broad nipples hardening while on display.

Having Berry look up excitedly at him had a lot of the tension go away, blushing as he gave a shyly smiling nod, though the teasingly annoyed comment had him flush harder. "h-he kinda surprised me," Wolfy admitted as he slid the delicate outfit off him, making sure to put it ove ron the sink while he adjusted the water in the tub, turning back to see his boyfriend looking nervous and shy as well. "berry?" he asked, tone concerned, tipping his head a bit. Rather than let him linger on it, the larger skeleton lifted him up and placed him in the tub with a soft smile, "you're very beautiful," he said, mouth pressed against the top of his skull, "and you look nice like this." He rolled up his long sleeves before he found one of the washcloths, and lathered it up as he waited for Berry to get settled, running it over him in massaging little circles, all along his back first, then around to the front. He slowed his movements at those plush breasts, nuzzling more kisses against his face befor ehe trailed down to his belly. "i still really love just how -soft- you are," Wolfy breathed, giving a bit more pressure to emphasize the squish of that pudgy form, "makes me want to just kiss you all over." He was working lower, along the outer curves of his thighs first, then trailing up in slow strokes. "papyrus was really happy when he made the pancakes," he commented after a moment, having just quietly washed his lover, tipping his head to meet those bright blue eyelights, "and... asked if i'd want to teach him... s-stuff," he paused to look shy, but added, "th-though i think he meant about, um... cooking... but... he uh... he was pretty... yknow."

Panty Anarchist - 04/20/2017  
That sweet face lit up at the compliments and he leane dinto the massaging motion, groaning at just how good it felt on his sore body. "Well, I certainly wouldn't stop you if you did try to kiss me all over. It sounds nice..." His sockets slowly fluttered shut as he let his boyfriend continue cleaning him, though he peered up with a playful little smirk as Wolfy started talking about his brother, nodding at his words before giggling and turning in the water to face him better. "Hehehe, I bet hearing me and Kitty had him pretty riled up... your, um... brother wanted you two to hear me. It sounds like you both really enjoyed spending time together." He reached a hand up and led that fanged face down, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to his mouth with a satisfied sigh. "You're welcome to spend as much time with him as you like, I don't mind... though, after I eat, you're all mine." With a grin, he let his hand trail down to his lover's neck, idly toying with the mark on his neck before turning attention to his face. "After my bath I'll put your collar on you and after breakfast, I'll grab your leash so we can go for a walk. I've got somewhere in mind for out little talk and... well, I hope you like it." A soft blush covere dhis cheeks as he looked away shyly for only a moment before returning that gaze, letting it linger as he leaned back to lay down in the water, submerging all but his face.  
Zeryxis - 04/20/2017  
He couldn't help the broad grin at the little monster's giggle, always feelingmore soothed around his boyfriend. As he was kissed, he made another quick wipe-down of everywhere on Berry, just in case, and nodded as he was told their plans. Wolfy crossed his arms on the edge of the tub as his lover lay back, watching with that ever-present adoring look he had whenever he gazed at Berry for more than a moment. It seemed to shift his entire appearance, from imposing and towering, to protective comfort. Even how the hukling skeleton held himself seemed to relax, smoothing into curves and softness rather than angled, harsh lines. He resting his cheek against a shoulder as he let Berry take all the time he wanted, glad to just be able to sit there and do anything at all with him. He would love nothing more than to be able to do this every day, to be there for his lover, and Wolfy didn't noticed the soft whine that had picked up in his throat as he imagined it.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/20/2017  
His relaxed sockets cracked open a bit more when he heard the whine, turning to look at Wolfy with a soft smile, enjoying that adoring expression on his face. After sitting up to scrub up a bit more, he finally pulled the plug and leaned over to press another kiss to his lover's fangs, holding him by the sweater and using it to lift himself onto his feet, feeling far better after having a nice long soak in the hot water. "Mmmmm, that definitely did the trick. Now to get some clothes on that I can walk out the door in." He stroked his finger along his lover's jawline as his whole face softened, yet held a mischeivous air about it. "I want you to carry me to my room and dress me. A nice simple tank top, some shorts and my jacket. And my necklace. After you do that, then you get your collar." With a giggle and a wink, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of that scarred skull before standing back up and holding out his arms, waiting for his sweet pet to obey.  
Zeryxis - 04/20/2017  
Obey he did. Wolfy bundled his Master in a towel, carrying him to his room and setting the little form gently on the bed. He made sure the other was mostly dry before he began cashing about for the clothes. He found the necklace hanging on the mirror-corner, and he brought it over first, slipping it around Berry's neck and securing it, slowly letting the thin chain drape down against his collarbone undtil the half-heart rested against his sternum with a soft clink. He nudged a kiss to the side of that skull, then selected the outfit - the tanktop was a shade of green that was almost blue, and the shorts matched that jacket. He took his time dressing his lover, nuzzling more kisses against wherever he felt like stopping to give a touch of affection - wrists, foot, knee, belly, it didn't matter. It was all Berry. He drew the necklace out from under the tanktop and let it settle with a muffled sound, and he had to enjoy the way his boyfriend looked, sat there, dressed and waiting, that look on his face again before he went hunting his collar. It wasn't hard, placed as it was atop the dresser, and he carried it almost ceremoniously over, kneeling in front of him, holding it up for him to take the leather and metal, then would lean his head forward to make putting it on easiest on the other.  
April 21, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 04/21/2017  
Berry's face lit up at the tender attention, his whole body squirming lightly with the kisses that had him grinning. "Oh, Wolfy..." He took the collar carefully into his hands and looked down at it, letting his fingers toy idly with the beautiful blue charm. "I couldn't have asked for a better pet. A better lover, boyfriend. Partner. You're absolutely amazing and you mean the world to me." Slowly he slipped the soft leather around the other's neck, fastening it and adjusting it until it was perfect before hooking a finger in to pull him up into a deep but tender kiss, parting only to speak in a breathy whisper. "I love you so much, baby." He nuzzled their nosebones together, then released him, those bright eyes glimmering as he looked into his lover's. "Now, first thing's first! Let's go see if my brother could salvage your all's little mess." With a wink, he poked him on the tip of that nosebone and slipped form the bed to go grab his leash, hooking one end to a belt loop before tucking the other into his pocket. "There we go!" With a gleeful giggle he skipped over to Wolfy and hopped onto his back, arms holding fast around his neck and those chubby thighs easily wrapping around his middle. "Onward! To food!"  
Zeryxis - 04/21/2017  
The praise had another soft whimper rippling out of him as that collar was in its proper place, then turned to a quick gasp before he was whining again in that kiss, hugging Berry in. The nuzzling and gaze had him smiling more, the grin turning sheepish as he collected the leash. He took the weight with ease, curling his arms around to support that chubby bottom and leaning just a smidge forward at they left.  
Downstairs, the plate of pancakes was steaming from its time in the microwave, a note folded against the side, saying Papyrus was busy getting his punishment, and that they would see the other two when they got home from their walk. Wolfy cocked his head, letting his boyfriend get settled before he scooted they chair he'd had earlier over with him. The table and floor had been scrubbed, as well as the dishes and, though they hadn't stopped to see it, the couch cushions. Folding his arms as he looked up with deep amber lights, he seemed content to wait as long as his Master wanted to get his pancakes eaten.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/21/2017  
The first bite had him groaning happily, simply enjoying the nourishment his body (and baby) were craving all morning. It only took a few to get him stuffed and after the activities from earlier, he could say he was fully satisfied... for the time being anyways. With a happy sigh, he leaned back, petting gently at his belly until he felt a sudden cramp, his face scrunching and his body curling a bit as he groaned. "Hnnnn, think I... must have eaten too fast." He sat up and immediately let out a small burp, the rather foreign bodily function making his face turn a bright blue before he chuckled at and looked up at his lover shyly. "Heheeh, mystery solved, I guess? Now, how about you and I have our little walk and talk?" He got up from his seat and stretched, rubbing at his belly once again before heading to the door to get his shoes on, waiting for his pet before hooking the leash to his collar to head out. 

It was a beautiful day and a nice, quiet walk to Waterfall, though Berry had to actively avoid eye contact with the few people they passed on the way there... why did they always have to stare like that? At least the walk didn't take too long and before he knew it, he'd found his favorite little place, secluded from most of the walkways and the best part... was the view of the crystals. When he looked up, his eyes lit up, reflecting the glimmering crystals and bringing them to life in his lights, his gaze lingering on the beautiful display before finally turning to his boyfriend with a grin. "Here we are... what do ya think?"  
Zeryxis - 04/21/2017  
He'd seemed more amused than anything as the burp and his shyness came along, chuckling as he followed after, getting his own shoes as well and bending down to make clipping the leash in place easier. He wasn't bothered by the stares, no one here was a threat, and even if they were, Wolfy had eveny intent of keeping his boyfriend safe. His angles and sharpness had come back, once they were outside the house, side-eyeing anyone who came too near, even though he knew it was never in hostility. Trained instinct kept him on some edge, even here, but even with that, he enjoyed their walk. The pace was easy and the slight weight of the lead had him at ease, hands in his pockets as he kept a step behind and to the side, almost heeling. He'd of been closer, but his stride was much longer than Berry's, so it needed a bit of space to compensate. As he took in the way he looked at the surroundings, and he felt it was safe here, Wolfy's angles smoothed a bit more, looking around at the play of colors. Amazed, almost to the point of being frozen at how beautiful it was. He let is gaze sweep over it again, the flicker of light against the water and crystals, then down to where it showed on the other. "it's beautiful," he whispered, as if afraid his voice would break something, as if too much of his presence was somehow marring to it. He knew there were some places of crystals where he lived... but it wasn't bright enough to look like this, it was duller and nothing sparkled with as much life as it did here. He'd seen them, once. They paled in comparison.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/21/2017  
Seeing the wonder on his lover's face was worth more than words could express and he happily wrapped his arms around the other, holding him tight as they admired the ceiling. "I know. I used to come out here all the time just to get away and think... about my life and what I wanted. Heh. I haven't been out here in a while." He nuzzled his face into the soft sweater over his pet's ribs before sliding down towards the ground and yanking the lead a bit to have Wolfy follow suit. Once he  
was settled, Berry happily climbed into his lap and got comfy, admiring the glittering crystals in silence as he toyed with the front of his tank top. "I... always kind of wanted a family... We... we didn't really get to experience that growing up. Please... don't tell Kitty or Papy that I told you this, but.... we... didn't really have the best childhood. It was... kind of awful, really." To put it lightly... but poor baby needs some kind of sympathy, doesn't he? His fingers curled a bit more tightly into the tank as he stared at the floor, feeling tears welling up in his sockets. "And... even after things got better, it's like... it still wasn't right. I still had Papy, but after a while he just got so distant. I felt.... I've... I've felt so alone... for so long..." He turned to look up at Wolfy with a bright smile, large tears streaming down his face. "But then you came along and... I didn't feel alone anymore. It's like... ever since you became a part of my life, everything has felt right for the first time. You've made my life so much better, Wolfy and... I hope I've made yours better, too..." He reached up to wipe the tears from his face, adjusting himself in his lover's lap before resting his hands over his own chest with a sigh. "I, um... I... have a surprise for you..." With softly trembling fingers, he slowly extracted the bright blue soul from his chest, looking at it lovingly... but after a moment his look shifted to worry... then horror, his voice coming out in a squeaking whisper. "It's... they're g-gone..."  
Zeryxis - 04/21/2017  
Having Berry in his lap had him calm down even more, hunching over him just a bit and draping his arms to either side, hands folding in to hold at the smaller ones. As he spoke, his head cocked to the side, but as he listened, he leaned down to nuzzle at the top of that skull, a ahnd going up to help wipe away the tears. When Berry looke dup at him, so sad and happy all at once, he thought his heart might break from the sight. But he helped dry the tears and smiled to that sweet face, nodding. "you made me feel like i've never felt before. you love me, regardless of... anything i've done... i love you more than anything, berry. i just really wish i could be here with you more." His head tipped the other way when his boyfriend sighed, curious as to the surprise. The sight of that lovely blue soul glittering with crystal light and its own inner glow, he felt so very drawn to it, but when Berry's voice was so horrified, he looked at it again. "what do you mean?" he asked, confused and anxious.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/21/2017  
"It's..." A hiccup escaped as he fought back a flood of tears, turning the soul around and around in his hand before pressing it to his chest, slowly letting it sink back in... What had happened? Where... "Hnnnn!" He felt that cramping again and clutched at his belly, his face scrunching enough to finally knock the tears free from his sockets. He brought his whole arm up to rub them away and the movement caused another, louder burp to escape his mouth. He clamped his hands over it and would have laughed if he wasn't completely heartbroken at the thought of... "Hnnnfuck!" He wrapped his arms around his belly before clutching the edge of his tank top to tug it up, peering down to see what that weird almost stabbing pain was. All at once he lit up like the sun, those bright blue eyes following the even brighter little light dancing around in what looked like a bubble in his belly, the sight making him look absolutely giddy. With that ecstatic expression still in place, he looked up at his lover. "I'm pregnant."  
Zeryxis - 04/21/2017  
The distraught reactions had Wolfy whining hard, trying to understand what suddenly had his lover so upset, murmuring his name in worry as he nuzzled against him while he cried and made such pitiful noises. Then, the sudden change, and he was far more relieved that he wasn't breaking down that he didn't question it in the slightest, holding him close and watching that face turn so gorgeously thrilled. Then his gave was shifted down, and just as he was about to ask, he heard Berry telling him he was pregnant. Wolfy kept staring at that flittering little brightness in his belly, and it all came to him. He stared, more awe in his features than the crystals could ever have summoned, he watched, and it sunk in, sliding a hand up to that pudgy, warm belly. "our baby," he breathed, silent tears slipping down his face and he looked up at his lover's eyelights, leaning over and tilting Berry's chin up for a soft little kiss, "berry..." Wolfy said against his mouth, then looked back down at the little souling nudging up to the side, near that big hand, and he shivered out a little gasp. "oh stars, love... how..." He shook his head, as if he knew the question was stupid, and his voice came out in a short, choked gasp of a laugh, leaning his brow down against Berry's shoulder as he hugged him in, that hand still at his belly while the other tipped their skulls to clank softly together. "i love you."  
April 22, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 04/22/2017  
"Staaars, Wolfy~!" He gasped through the strain of fighting tears that were already falling, his arms wrapping tightly around his boyfriend like he never wanted to let go. "I love you sosososo much!" He pushed back just enough to cup Wolfy's face in his hands and tilt it up for a deep kiss, humming happily as he felt that sweet souling wiggling closer to the hand at his belly. Happy! "Hehehe... they seem so happy to finally meet their daddy. I wanted to tell you as soon as I knew, but... I thought it'd be so much nicer... to tell you in person." He pressed into another short kiss before moving back to look down at the little dancing light, his own hand reaching down to rest over the larger, stroking against his fingers as more droplets of soft cerulean rolled down the glowing blue flesh. "I'm so scared and excited... I know I can do this. I know I can give them the childhood they never had, but... stars, everything's happened so fast and part of me is absolutely terrified of messing up. But... seeing how happy you are, it's... it's making it so much easier. Knowing they'll have four monsters who love them dearly... it's making it feel like such a happy thing." He slowly sank down and turned to sit back in Wolfy's lap once more, keeping that top pulled up so they could both pet along his chubby belly, the little ball of light seeming to take great joy in all of the attention.  
Zeryxis - 04/22/2017  
Hugging that chubby monster in and bundling loosely around him, Wolfy shivered with tears making slow trails down his own lean face, nuzzling kisses against his skull as he made soft caressing patterns on that belly. He wasn't sure how long they sat in that comforting silence, but he huddled in more as his tears turned saddened. "i just wish... i could be here all the time even -more- now... i feel like im... just leaving you with this to deal with... without me. i should be here... for you both." The hulking monster seemed to make himself smaller around his lover, face pressed into the side of his neck as he held him, whimpering apologies for things he had no control over. Even before knowing they were having that souling, he wanted to always be here. But now more than ever, he felt like he shouldn't be anywhere else. "...i hope papyrus doesn't het upset with me," he added, as if an afterthought, muttered against the crook of Berrys neck, "we were just starting to get along..."  
Panty Anarchist - 04/22/2017  
"I know... believe me I know." His body shifted enough to wrap his arms tightly around his lover's neck, petting at his back and shoulders in a comforting fashion as he sighed. "I wish there was something we could do about it, but... we'll just have to make the best of the hand we've been dealt. And I know Papy isn't upset with you, not at all. Neither of us knew what we were doing or that this would happen, but it has and he's been... he's been especially wonderful about it. He even helps with feeding the hungry little bug... that's what he's been calling them, 'lil bug'. It's cute, isn't it?" He brought a hand to one side of Wolfy's face and turned to kiss the other side of his head, wishing the tears would stop, but by now he knew it was useless to try and contain them. "I miss you so much when you're gone... but I won't be alone when I'm taking care of our baby. I just... I hope... you don't resent Papy... for being here and helping me take care of them. I love you two getting along. I... I love you both. You, him, and Kitty, really... And now our little bug."  
Zeryxis - 04/22/2017  
Woly whined harder as he hugged his boyfriend, still dripping tears against his tanktop and jacekt as he nodded, wanting to be able to help more. To be able to be there for the baby they would have more than a day or two a week. Now that he knew, he felt like he couldn't stand being away anymore. But he had to. He smiled through the streaks of orange agains this face at the nickname. "it's so cute," he whispered, voaise slightly hoarse from his crying, then tipped his head as he felt a bit of something that just gave the impression of... hungry? Looking down, the little light was close to his hand again, nudging in place and wriggling. He blinked, curious, and rubbed Berry's belly, watching how the flickering souling would seem to follow after. "how do you feed them?" he asked, realizing maybe the baby was wanting to eat. He wanted so much to do everything he could for that little baby monster. He felt a few more tears, happier ones, roll down his face, and he gave another laugh of a sob. "i don't. i dont resent him being able t-to... to do what i can't. i want to so much, berry." He lifted his gaze to his lover's, watching for a bit before wiping the blue tears away before trying to clear hiw own, giving a sad smile. "i love you. i love being here."  
Panty Anarchist - 04/22/2017  
A smile broke through the tears as he shrugged and shook his head, at a loss, turning his head into the hand wiping the tears away to kiss it before looking over that long face to wipe away its tears. "I, um... you'll probably have to ask Papy how to feed them. When he's done it, though, it looks like a little stream of his magic going to the little souling. They're always hungry, too... but they're less greedy now. I think they're going to be very smart... and kind. But most of all, happy. We'll all make sure of that." He scooted back a bit, letting his legs stay draped over his lover's lap, slightly straddling his waist as he looked down at that slightly bulging belly, wondering how big it would get as the baby grew. "Stars, once they get too big in there, I'm really going to look like a berry." He chuckled and traced his fingers over the soft flesh, watching as that little ball of light flitted around after his fingertips in a way that had him giggling happily at the sight. "Such a playful little bug." He adjusted Wolfy's hand right over the light and grinned. "Say hello to your daddy, lil bug." After a moment of silence, he felt a tingle and a simple thought. Hungryyyyy! With a snort and a laugh, he leaned up and kissed the edge of Wolfy's chin with a smile. "We'll have to work on that."  
Zeryxis - 04/22/2017  
"i'll do that," he replied, rubbing along that pudge as he watched that little souling move between Berry's hand and his own, voice gone softer, as if worried he'd frighten such a tiny thing. "hey lil bug," Wolfy murmured, eyelights shimmering when it seemed to respond to his voice, lifting up between where two fingers sat before going back to it's current routine, still calling for food. Stars, he wanted so much to do it, but the house was still a decent walk away, and he was afraid of doing something wrong. He shifted and returned the kiss, chuckling lightly. "never imagined i'd be a dad," he told him, "i'd... i'd not want to raise one there... my father had a hard enough time, and he was... he was so much stronger than us." His hand slid to start a slow massage, looking still at the white brightness. "he'd be so proud, though."  
Panty Anarchist - 04/22/2017  
"They'll be safe here. If ever there was a beautiful silver lining, it's that. I can't even imagine what this would have been like if it had been you to get pregnant. We'll have to be more careful from now on. No more toying around with souls during sex." An embarassed smile curled on his face as he looked his lover over, then turned thos ebright blues down to the hungry, dancing souling. "You just ate, you know. Are you going to be this much of a handful after you're born, too?" Even when chiding the small thing, his voice dripped with affection and he couldn't help how soft his face looked while he gazed at the little light. The massage had him relaxing in his rather prone state, leaning back on his hands to keep himself propped up, while letting his sockets flutter shut as he hummed Kitty's favorite little tune for the both of them.  
Zeryxis - 04/22/2017  
Wolfy was happy to keep up that gentle rubbing, loving to be there with his love and their little one, the humming making him even more relaxed. His strokes slowed, and he wondered how long that hungry little bug would keep crying for a feeding. He tipped his head, thinking, and summoned a small bone construct, not letting it go solid, instead keeping it as ephemeral energy, and with not harmful intent, placed it against the side of Berry's ectoform. The souling darted over, and it dissolved and he perked up as he realized that he'd fed them. They bounced in place, almsot vibrating, as if congratulating or happy, and he did it again, instead opening a thread of energy and finding that was just what he needed to do, looking up at Berry with a smile. He felt the little one feeding eager and fast, and didn't let up. He seemed ready to give as much as that little one would take, but he also knew the evening would be long, and he didn't want to be too tired for spending time with the others. He slowly lessened the trickle to a thin thread until it broke off. He was so glad he could feed his baby, and leaned down to press a kiss to Berry's mouth, soft and lingering before he nuzzled their nosebones.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/22/2017  
A socket pried open to watch as he felt his little one's excitement over being fed, his eyes widening a bit in surprise before he relaxed even more as that niggling tingle died down and he was suddenly full of warmth with the simple thoughts of happy and eventually sleepy coursing through him. His hand slid up behind his lover's neck, holding him in that lingering kiss, holding it even as he spoke gently against those sharp fangs. "You're such a good daddy already... such a natural." He pressed into the kiss once again, this time leaning up into it and letting his arms wrap around his lover's neck loosely, keeping him balanced as he started scooting forwards until he was back in that broad lap. "Maybe you're just good at everything you do. Fantastic boyfriend. Excellent lover. And I know you'll be an amazing father. If the only real downfall of being with you is only getting to see you a few days a week, I still count myself as the luckiest monster in the Underground. You're more than worth any wait. Any distance through time and space." He pressed into the kiss again, this time letting his tongue bid entrance to the other's mouth and eagerly exploring that ever-missed cave of familiar fangs and magic.  
Zeryxis - 04/22/2017  
He was met with happy whines in that kiss, letting him in at the first touch of tongue and curling his own in welcome. His attention went form that dozy souling up to his boyfriend, sliding up to hug him in a bit more, feeling the warm joy of being able to hold him. He spoke agaisnt the smooth teeth, just as he'd spokenn to his fangs a bit ago. "i do anything i can... i try and try and want to just know you're happy and safe, berry," Wolfy breathed, moving back into a tongue-curling kiss, tipping that squishy chin up higher as he held aorund his shoulders, rumbling soft growls and whimpers. "i love you... and i love that you want to raise this baby with me, and our brothers. that you're so wonderful and amazing to me." His face nudged into cuddling nuzzles against the other, before he shifted in place to tip his head. "have... have you thought of any names? if... if it's not too soon, i mean... it's... it's only been two weeks, hasn't it?"  
Panty Anarchist - 04/22/2017  
"What? Lil Bug doesn't fit the bill?" With a giggle he returned the nuzzling before settling his head against his lover's shoulder. "I keep throwing names at Papy just to see his horrified reactions. Which should I throw at him next, Poindexter or Alistair? Hm, that second one isn't terribly bad.... but no, I haven't thought seriously about it yet. And it's not that it's too soon, so much as it's... well, it's still sinking in, really." Slowly he let one of his hands trail down, running over the larger skele's ribs and enjoying the familiarity while appreciating how different he was from his supposed copy. The two of them were as different as night and day, just as he was with Kitty. He wouldn't have it any other way. "I wonder... what they'll look like... Whether they'll be tall like you, or short like me... whether they'll look soft or sharp, or if they'll be a mix of both of us... eheehe, which means they could easily end up looking like either of our brothers as well. Maybe they'll look completely different. Maybe they'll be a girl..." He went quiet for a moment, his fingers idly toying with his lover's sweater. "Lily... I saw one the other day, growing out of the snow. I thought it might be a pretty name if they do end up being a girl. What do you think?"  
Zeryxis - 04/22/2017  
The larger monster gave a few soft chuckles at the comments of seeing his copy's reactions from strange names. Stroking along the back of his skull as he rested his head, he felt the way Berry touched him, gentle and slow. Making a soft hum of thought at what the little souling might look like, he shifte dhis head and nuzzled more against his lover's cheek, sockets hooded almost shut as he kept up the string of thoughts. When he went quiet, then asked about the name, he nodded, still snugged in close with the other. "it's a beautiful name... i've not seen many flowers. The echoflowers here are blue," he murmured, remembering the fields of lovely blossoms they'd walked past on the way, shaking his head, "the ones there are dark red... and there's so few of them... mostly where they're kept guarded by someone. muffet keeps these sort of grey flowers that look like them, but they don't make noise, and she doesn't like anyone touching them. i like to look at them, though. when i get to." Shaking his head, as if to clear away the thoughts of back 'home', Wolfy ran his talons along the curve of belly, noticing the infant had settled down, though pulses of brightness would flicker up when given some attention. He tipped his head again. "do you think... do you get along with your undyne?" he asked, recalling the few times he'd been near the scientist... and that had been with his father alive. Even then, she'd hardly behaved herself. Wolfy knew his brother detested her, flat out refused to be in her company, so he'd not seen her in years. At least their Alphys was predictable enough to be around, whereas the fish monster would have wild notions and go off with whatever struck her at any moment. It unnerved him to no end, really.  
April 24, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 04/24/2017  
"Undyne?" His voice was soft and curious as he shifted his head to look up at his lover, brow furrowed in quiet confusion. "Well, she's Papy's best friend as far as I can tell and every time I've seen her, she's been very nice, though she's super shy." He tried to think of the last time he'd seen her... it had been quite a long while and she'd been talking to Captain Alphys, so he hadn't had the chance to really say hello or otherwise get to interact with her. "I remember one time Papy told her he thought something "fishy" was going on between her and Captain Alphys. I've never seen anyone blush so hard or come up with a hundred excuses to leave quite so quickly. It was pretty funny, actually, even if the pun was terrible." He shifted a bit more to sit up and look at his boyfriend's face, tipping his head to the side with a slight smile. "Why?"  
Zeryxis - 04/24/2017  
"well... she's a doctor, right?" he started, fingers still rubbing along him, "m-maybe she could make sure that you an the baby are okay. or knows someone who could, do checkups..." Wolfy leaned to kiss that smile, right at the corner of his mouth before he continued. "just to be safe. and to know if, maybe you need anything you usually don't, or if there's anything you should avoid..." He looked down at the sleeping souling, even though it seemed to still shift about and flicker, just feeling his own soul swell with love, wanting so much to jsut stay and help nurture this little life he'd helped create, even if unintentionally. He wanted so much to be there more for this little family he now had. "so we can know more about our lil bug."  
Panty Anarchist - 04/24/2017  
"Oh... hm." His head tipped the other way as he thought about the words and gave a bit of a nod. "I never thought of her as that kind of doctor. I thought it was more of a title thing, but we'll definitely ask her. Like you said, she might know someone. I wonder if there really is someone who knows about skeleton monster pregnancies. I mean... it already seemed weird enough that I could get pregnant..." He peered down and stroked his hands over his belly gently enough to not wake the little firefly. "Everything I know is because of Papy. Well, him and Miss Muffet. She was very kind to me when I asked her about it." He smiled warmly at the memory before looking up at Wolfy, admiring his face and letting a hand reach up to stroke gently over his cheek. "This feels... like some crazy dream." Slowly his arms slipped around his lover's neck once more as he leaned up to steal a kiss, grinning broadly at the other. "And I don't ever want to wake up."  
Zeryxis - 04/24/2017  
Hearing about how Muffet had helped too, he smiled and nuzzled into the kiss, hugging the little monster in with a soft whimper, shivering with excitement and joy. "i love you... and we don't have to wake up," he murmured, their brows pressed together as he hooded his sockets shut. Leaning a little to each side, a slow sway as they continued to hug and nuzzle, until he just wanted nothing more than to stay there forever. Loosening the embrace, he settled Berry down in his lap and tippe dhis head, making his collar charm jingle against his bones. "i really enjoyed our walk," Wolfy said, his voice low and playful, leaning in to lick at ihs boyfriend's brow, "we should go on walks more."  
Panty Anarchist - 04/24/2017  
Berry giggled and pushed the big wolfish being away as he was licked on the brow, giving him a stern glare that was softened by the smile he held. "Bad Wolfy! You won't get anything licking on my face like that." That smile turned much more devious as he toyed with the tinkling charm before tugging him down a bit by the collar. "You're always more than welcome to lick other things, though." With another playful giggle he adjusted his feet beneath himself so he could push the bigger skele back onto the ground, his arms staying wrapped around his neck as he pressed into a warm kiss. "You know, you've been here for hoours now and I haven't gotten to enjoy anything more than your mouth... even my brother has had more of you than me." He pouted and put on a wonderful show of being hurt. "Whatever could you possibly do to make it up to me?"  
Zeryxis - 04/24/2017  
The stern little smile roused a soft chuckle in the larger monster, laying back on the ground for his lover without any bit of resistance. The pouting had him flush in adoration, and he slid his hands up those plush thighs as he pressed into another kiss, tongue curling with the blue one before he pulled back to murmur agains the straight teeth. "whatever my master pleases," he said, trailing another kiss tot he side of his neck, fangs brushing along where htye had scored into the bone, that slight groove lettin ghim trail the sharp fang into it, "i'd love to use my mouth for better things, too..." Wolfy nudged a kiss against his collarbone, right at the dip in the middle, moving down until he was stopped by the curve of the tanktop. He tipped his gaze up from where he was staying, whimpering with his breath m isting on that citrine charm. "i miss your taste, master."  
Panty Anarchist - 04/24/2017  
Berry had to fight back his own whimpers at the gentle treatment and the teasing touch of those fangs against tender bone. "And sweet stars, I've missed yours." Bright blue hearts watched his lover move slowly down, but remembering the day before, he hesitated. Slowly, he sat up and looked around. It was a secluded place, but the lavafalls had seemed quite secluded as well. When the coast looked clear however, Berry gave his lover a sly little grin and wiggled his thighs against those broad ribs. "Geeez, your ribcage is huge. It's so hard to sit on right." ANd with a far more playful grin he started scooting forwards until he was straddling Wolfy's head between his knees, that soft form balancing daintily just above him. "Now this looks like a far more accomodating seat, don't you think?" With a giggle, he slid down until he felt those fangs pressing against the sensitive flesh hidden beneath his shorts, shuddering softly at how warm it still felt from playing with Kitty before.  
Zeryxis - 04/24/2017  
He seemed a bit concerned when Berry was looking around, unsure what he was looking for, though he seemed to get the idea that he didn't want interrupted, and he rumlbed softly. "i'll be able to notice if anyone gets close," he murmured, and grinned more as his amber eyelights tipped up to keep those bright blues in his gaze as long as possible. He gave a long, shivering whimper at the softness above him, and an even louder, heavier one as that fabric-covered mound rubbed against his mouth. He shifted to trail a teasing little fang at the crevice of the shorts, then had a hand moving them to where he was pulling them down that bubbly rump, still rubbing him through the clothing. "love you," Wolfy said, moving the waistband down to where he had unobstructed access to that puss, his tongue sliding out to lick a stripe up the center. He helped those thick thighs settle along his face again, tongue finding a slow, steady motion that didn't penetrate too deep yet, just started to slicken the hole before he delved further. That tongue left no spot untouched, until he'd tasted every inch of that tunnel and began to focus on undulating the thick magic against the most sensitive areas, groaning in delight at the flavor.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/24/2017  
This time he didn't fight his needy noises, though as they grew he did lift a hand to try and stifle them a bit. As that tongue worked its magic, his hand was rendered useless as those sweet sounds rose into the air like music. "S-Stars, Wolfy! I d-definitely missed you tasting me like this." Hearted lights looked down at his lover, the sight of his face being buried so deep making him burn a bright blue as those already swollen lips became soaked with tongue and anticipation. At one point there was a rustle in the long grass around the water and even with Wolfy's assurances, he still froze, but one hard lick to his sweet spot and he was melting into a puddle of 'fuck it'. When he looked down again it wasn't with that sweet adoration, but a panting hunger that had the tip of his tongue hanging out as his breath heaved out of his chest. "W-Wolfy.... I l-love you so much! And I... I want you so bad."  
Zeryxis - 04/24/2017  
He'd paused at the rustling, a low growl rippling up out of his chest as he focused, listening past the beautiful noises his lover made, eyelights shifting under slitted sockets to glance over, feeling himself on such a strange new balance of emotions, though he looked back up when his boyfriend's sweet voice was panting in want for him. Being in that mix of mental states, he didn't hesitate to roll Berry to the side, pushing his mouth in a hungry, heavy thrust of his tongue into that delicious wetness before he was looming on all fours over the other skeleton, gazing down with almost possessive lust, though he took that glancing check again, another heavy, feral growl rumbling out of him, befor ehe returned his attention ot his lover. In stark contrast to the sounds he'd just made, he nuzzled softly against the plush mound, up his belly, and to his chest as he settled himself in just about the right spot to claim his lover, kissing along his neck as he shifted in place. He tugged away the pants hiding himself from the open air, groaning in need as that thick length was freed, shivering all over. Wolfy whined, pleading and gentle, cock dripping streaks of pale amber on that blue ectoform.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/24/2017  
The look on his lover's face had a soft, but indescribable noise form in his mouth, his entire body squirming and trembling beneath that large body. "S-....Stahaaaars~!" The feeling of having him press those rough fangs into his sensitive lips had him arching off the ground and squealing before dropping back down and letting his hands rest at the sides of his lover's face. "Wolfy.... hooooh, fucking stars, Wolfy. Please, pleeeease fuck me~!" He gripped at the back of that heavier skull with his hands while his legs slid up around the other's exposed waist, rubbing gently against his sides before hooking onto his hips and pulling their bodies closer together. "Please, baby. I need you. S-So bad!" His voice was nothing more than a hot, pitiful whisper, but the few echo flowers aroudn them had seemed to catch on to the murmuring.  
Zeryxis - 04/24/2017  
Berry's voice gained his attention from everything else, heated breath panting out against him as his tongue lolled out, shifting until he was pressing the head to that wetted mound, hips canting to rub a few times before he shifted again to start pressing in, one hand at his lover's hip to keep him from having to work as hard ot take that cock. He heard the way the flowers repeated his noises, and lowered his mouth agains tthe side of his skull to whisper to him. "i love you so much..." Wolfy had continued pressing in, a bit at a time, a few moments pausing to let the smaller settle, then pushing in more, shivering with the strain of holding back for the sake of his lover. He lifted up, bracing on all fours again, pressed in almsot to the hilt, gazing down at Berry with soft, whining adoration. "you feel so good, berry." He started with shallow thrusts, whimpering and whining as he began to go faster, a little harder, driving in to the hilt and settling with a shuddering groan, kissing his lover and wanting to keep feeling how he held him. Wolfy's thrusts went shallow again, going back into an almost languid pace, but each time he went deeper, he made it firmer, demanding a little more of the other monster each time.  
April 25, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 04/25/2017  
The flowers echoed with the sound of Berry's cries, left unable to respond to his lover's admission of love. Stars, I missed this... He quieted down to a whimper and nuzzled his face against Wolfy's jaw as he tried to convey his lover without words, his tongue slipping out as he licked and nibbled at him hungrily. He needed more... and as if he simply knew, his lover delivered. If not for the look on his face, one might think he was in pain by the way he cried out, his fingers curling in the dirt as he arched his body off the ground and further down that long shaft, his face covered in a blissed out smile with his panting tongue still hanging out. "S-...staHaaaaahn~!" When his lover finally hilted inside of him, he whimpered and cried, mumbling almost incomprehensibly about how good it was. When that hearted gaze could finally focus enough to look up at his lover's face, he gave a dirty little grin and reached up to wrap his dirty fingers around that beautiful blue collar, gripping it tightly and using it for leverage as his body writhed into those heavy thrusts. Before long the ground was wet with his tears and the echo flowers were creating an absolute symphony of the sweet little skele's moans and making the final cry as he came seem to last forever. "I.... l-l-love you...s-so much, Wolfy... f-.....fuckin' stars." But even breathless and spent, he kept his lover inside of him and rolled his hips onto that wonderful length, sore and tired, but certainly not done.  
Zeryxis - 04/25/2017  
Every intent was on pleasuring the monster under him, rumbling in soft, loving growls as he rutted into that soaked warmth, panting inbetween kisses. He whined hard as he was held down by his collar, tongue curling around his fangs and hips moving in increasingly erratic thrusts, but he slowed and reined himself in, his voice low and needing. "love you t-tooo... ssstars berry please, can i cum?" Wolfy had held out, but felt so very close and he hadn't been given permission yet... and he wasn't about to disobey after having done so under his doppelganger's influence. He pressed in deep and shuddered in want to fill his lover, but held out, every bit of himself straining to not give in, even as he kept working back and forth in that tight, sweet tunnel. Even the cries of the echoflowers were tuned out, focused wholly on Berry, every fiber of himself working into and for that other skeleton. Everything was for him.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/25/2017  
"Hnnnnn, y-YES! F-fuuuuhuck, baby! Please! Please, fill me up, Wolfy, I want every last drop!" He used that collar to jerk him further down, allowing him to claim the other's mouth in a heated kiss as he came. Berry moaned at the feeling of having that hot magic stretching him out even further as it filled him up even further that that cock already had. "W-W-Wolfyyyy~!" He whimpered as he started to relax against the ground, letting those half-lidded lights look over his lover's face, once more full of his unending adoration of the big skele. "Sweet stars, I miss feeling you inside of me. Nobody can fill me up quite like you." He giggled as he kissed all along Wolfy's jaw, then finally settled his kisses right on those fangs, letting them linger on every single one.(edited)  
Zeryxis - 04/25/2017  
Once the spurts slacked off and his lover was praising him, the big monster ducked his head, flushing and whimpering as he kept settled inside him. Every bit of adoration and attention lavished on him was returned, nuzzling and kissing and holding the other in close, almost to the point of his much larger form blanketed over Berry. He shifted to press another slow kiss against those straight, pearly teeth, and he gazed down at the other with nothing but love in his eyelights. He felt proud and shy of how much he could do for his boyfriend, and whimpered in delight as he gently began running the backs of his fingers along that smooth jawline and cheek. "you're so good to me... i just want to do everything i can for you, berry..." he whispered, pressing their mouths together in a lingering, deep kiss, feeling his breath shiver as he kept looking down at the other. "anything you want. i love making you happy."  
Panty Anarchist - 04/25/2017  
"Mmmmmn, just being here right now is enough." His free hand caught the larger that had been stroking at him, leading it to his cheek to lean against it before turning to nuzzle and kiss at it. "I'm so happy to have you... I'm so... so happy to be able to have a baby with you. To start... our little family." He turned to kiss him once more, whimpering softly into it as he finally released his grip on the collar and let his upper body relax against the ground. "Are you still going to want to do this when I'm a big round blueberry?" His hands reached down to his own round face and cupped his face as he pouted. "I mean, I've always been on the sturdily robust side, but I've seen what happens to the lady monsters when they get further along in pregnancy. Will you still be so eager to give this blueberry pie a cream filling?" He tried to look woefully distraught by the idea, but he couldn't help the little tug of a smile at the corner of his mouth, knowing full well his sweet Wolfy would want him no matter what he ended up looking like.  
April 26, 2017  
Zeryxis - 04/26/2017  
His whimpers continued as he nibbled softly along that neck and cheek, nuzzling and holding Berry with all the affection he could while he rested on the ground. Flushing as his lover asked about how he'd feel once the other was bigger, and the little smile had him flushing harder as he kissed at it. "you'll be beautiful then, too... just... just swollen with child..." Wolfy said in a low voice, hips bucking with a little whimper, "our child... our little babybones, and just... stars yes," he bucked again, brow pressed into the other's shoulder as he squirmed in place, getting worked up at the mental images of his sweet boyfriend's belly getting bigger each weekend, flush with shyly held-back moans. "you'll be... nurturing our baby, and... i r-really hope you... won't hate how you look, so full and round and... hhhnnnn" his whine strained his voice, arching into another slow, shivering thrust, mouth pressed at the side of his neck as he did.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/26/2017  
Sweet little moans escaped with every one of those thrusts and just imagining what his lover must be thinking about had him grinning from ear to ear. "Awwww... does... s-someone like the thought of me... all soft and plump. Looking like a proper little Mommy?" He giggled and squirmed at the kisses against his neck, his hands holding tightly to those broad shoulders as his head tipped to the side to allow him better access. "I can't imagine giving you a better gift... to show you just how much you mean to me. And it sounds as if even the downsides are still positives." He reached over and found his lover's hand, lacing their fingers together and giving him a squeeze before slowly leading him over until he was cupping one of those round breasts beneath his tank. "Mmmm and what about when these are all swollen? I know the... more biologically-inclined monster tend to feed their babies with them... I've... w-wondered if I'll have to do the same. If they won't swell up with magic to feed the baby. They're already so big... I don't know if I'd be able to walk if they got much bigger." At the last word he pressed Wolfy's hand in to squeeze at the flesh, his breath shuddering softly as the rest of his body arched into that thick cock, pressing himself down until he was taking all he could.  
Zeryxis - 04/26/2017  
Wolfy couldn't answer in words, all he coudl do was whine and buck smoothly into that eager embrace, panting against Berry's neck as he spoke. His fingers kneaded at that soft breast, hips working to hilt himself in his lover and move in steady, needing shifts. He wanted nothing more than to have him feel how much he loved him, adored him, wanted to just always be with him, and his strokes began to lengthen, along with the way he breathed against those delicate vertebrae. "berry," he murmured, repeating the name in soft moans as he kept working to massage at the ecotform, hand sliding down his side to a hip, only to move back up to one of those squishy mounds, shivering as he slid all the way in and held it. Both hands pushed the tanktop up off his chest, gripping the blue mounds and kneading before his fangs gave very gentle bites along the curved flesh, licking and moving to nuzzle between them before adjusting again to press a tongue-curling kiss to Berry's mouth. "you're... always... so good..." he moaned, hips shuddering into a few more thrusts as he whined, tongue sliding against his jawline, "i love you... f-for you... and you're so... fucking sexy berry... so beautiful and i love you." His thrusts built until he was slipping and pounding back into his lover, desperate and rushing for an orgasm the moment he was told he could, citrine gaze pleading for him to allow it.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/26/2017  
Those sounds got softer until there was no way anyone but Wolfy would hear him, but oh how he let his lvoer know just how much he was enjoying himself. "Wolfy...." He arched into those kneading fingers, letting one hand grab the back of his, squeezing along with it, while the other wrapped behind his lover's neck, holding on tight as he watched that long face. Stars, he would never get enough of that face! The way he was always looking at him illicited responses that shouldn't have been possible with looks alone. At first glance he looked so menacing, but when he turned those pleading eyes on his Master, it was all he could do to return the gaze with an almost teasing smile. "You look like... you want to fill Mommy up with even more babies. Is that what you want? To fill me with a whole litter of them?" With a giggle, he leaned in to kiss at his lover's face, making him hold onto the edge of that orgasm a while longer as he whimpered and moaned beside his desperate lover's ear. "Stars, Wolfy... I l-love you... I love.... stars I love the way you fuck me. HNNnnnn~! Fuuuhuck, baby. You wanna cum in Mommy? Go ahead, be my good boy. Fill me up, Daddy!" Somehow... using the name made him feel so much more...naughty.  
Zeryxis - 04/26/2017  
Gasping whines were all he could answer with, holding back even as he wanted to cum so bad, when all those lovely looks and sounds would drive him mad if he didn't. His breath caught as Berry moaned in his ear, fighting is so much, hips working at that same pace even as he wanted ot buck into several quick thrusts that would get him- and then he was told he could. Wolfy's hips snapped forward and slammed into the insides of those thick thighs, drooling as he moaned loud enough that the echo flowers further away were making a racket, though it sounded much more feral than lustful. Frankly, anyone nearby would be scared off, the sound alone almost vicious. Like a wild animal. But for Wolfy, it was te sound of bliss as he came in his lover, his mouth leaning in to take the other one in a longer, hungrier kiss that almost silenced him from is whimpering, humming moans of pleasure as he came down off his high. "oh fuck," he breathed against Berry's cheek, drooping and cuddling in close, "fuck, berry... t-that was so... stars that was amazing." He shivered as he felt himself flush, his slightly-rough voice asking. "did... did you like calling me that? i-i mean... we are having a babybones, a-and... and..." he broke into a soft whine, nuzzling against his cheek with a soft lick.  
Panty Anarchist - 04/26/2017  
Mixed with that feral roar was the sweet, tinkling cry of the skele beneath him, his hands gripping hard to the other as he came along with him and his whole body feeling to heavy to hold up once they both finally came back down. He let out his own happy noises as his mouth was filled with that delicious tongue, finding himself suckling at it playfully before it was tugged away, though it didn't deter those bright blue lights from taking on their favotie heart shape. "Oh, Wolfy! That was... absolutely spectacular!" With a string of giggles, he pet along his boyfriend's skull as he was nuzzled, grinning over at him when he felt the lick to his cheek. "Stars yeah, I really did. It felt like you might have enjoyed it, too... Daddy." He giggled and wiggled against him again, claiming that mouth with a happy groan as he let his hips shift, that feeling of complete fullness making his whole body tremble gently.  
Zeryxis - 04/26/2017  
"y-yeah," he whispered, hiding his face against the crook of his lover's neck before turning to trail aline of kisses up to the corner of his mouth, feeling so very happy as the other shifted under him. Though he wanted to just stay put, he tipped his head as he looked down along his byofriend - dirty again after their time on the ground. His hands had smeared more against his chest, and his own knees and elbows were rubbed dark with it. "we might need a bath," he mused, almsot sounding pleased with himself for needing to strip his boyfriend down again, and himself this time too. Wolfy nudged another lick against his cheek, givine a playful rumble of a whimper. "though i don't mind walking home like this, you might want your shorts back, right?"(edited)  
Panty Anarchist - 04/26/2017  
"Huh?" He lifted up to look over the both of their dirtied bodies before covering his face in shame. "Holy crap, can I not go ten minutes without needing a shower?" When his hands pulled away, he was laughing, sockets scrunched with joy as he grinned up at his lover. "Yeah, I should probably cover my shame. Everyone already looks enough just 'cause of the boobs and the leash. They might actually run me out of town is I start walking around without pants." Slowly he started to shift back, trying to stifle his whimpers as he slid free of that hefty length, though he could hide that final cry as he was finally emptied, a swirl of orange and blue trickling out of that poor, stretched hole. "Maybe... shorts aren't the best idea right now..." He sat up and peered over to the side, smiling at the still waters just behind the tall grass. "We could at least wash up a little out here, then get a proper bath back home. What do you think?" He turned that bright gaze back up to the taller, the crystals reflecting in those hearts, as well as a hint of that orange magic.  
April 27, 2017  
Zeryxis - 04/27/2017  
Shuddering as Berry removed himself, he felt a heated flush as that puddled mess showed with a lovely noise from his boyfriend. His breath caught at the way those eyelights looked at him, whimpering with a little nod before he started to tug is sweater away, pulling it over his head and utting it aside. He made sure to get Berry stripped down before he finished taking his own clothes off, lifting him up and bundling him agains this chest. Quietly, he moved them into the water, just past the thick grasses, and found a spot to settle down. He'd expected the water to be cold, but it was actually a pleasant temperture, not quite warm, and he slipped down to sit with the other in his lap, legs crossed and gaze focused wholly on the other, a little smile tugging at his fangs. "perhaps next time we take a walk, we bring a blanket," he teased, lifting a hand to rub along his back, where the dirt was the worst.  
April 28, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 04/28/2017  
"Or maybe you can just hold me off the ground. Not like it'd be all that difficult, big boy." He gave a naughty little giggle as he settle din the water, shivering a bit despite the agreeable temperature. He looked his lover over and cleaned what little needed cleaning before settling against him and letting his sockets fall shut as he was gently scrubbed. "I love this. Just being with you feels so... relaxing. So safe and calm. Even our little bug feels like they're ready to nap all day." His sockets cracked open and he looked down over his dirtied body with an amused smirk before helping with the cleaning, since he'd certainly gotten the worst of it. "I, uh... do hope my brother isn't punished too terribly bad for earlier. I feel like I should be at least partly to blame for it, since, uh... hehehe, I was kind of planting that seed. I just didn't realize it was going to grow so wild so fast, but considering the two parties, I guess I should have known better." He gave Wolfy a playful poke to the sternum as he giggled and slowly began to settle back down on him, basking in the quiet and calm of their secluded little paradise.  
Zeryxis - 04/28/2017  
Keeping up the rubbing to make sure all the dirt he could get to was rinsed away, the larger skeleton gave a little smile as he gave him that little prod. Sliding his hand up over that curved pudge of a belly, Wolfy let the peaceful silence continue, enjoying their time together. The echoflowers had picked up the sound of the water rippling from thier movements. He had so many thoughts raging about in his mind, that didn't show much beyond the occasional glance down at the little speck of light, or a lingering touch against him. He hated the thought of leaving them, everything in his being wanted so much to stay, to know the two of them were safe, to take care of them however he was needed... but he couldn't. No matter how powerful the draw was to be there, it was safer for his lover and their child to do the opposite of what his instincts were telling him. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss against his skull, whimpering softly as he hugged around him with drawn-up knees.  
May 18, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 05/18/2017  
With a soft hum, Berry relaxed against his big wolfish lover while letting his hands tread lightly over the water, watching the ripples dance around his fingertips and reflect light soft light of the flowers around them. "I don't want you to leave me..." His voice was barely a whisper as he continued to stare at the water, lifting his hands and watching the gentle waves created by the droplets before he cried out and slapped his hands down harshly on the water, his whole body slumping back against Wolfy as he sighed in resignation. "It's not fair... There has to be a way... I mean... how do we even know anything bad will happen? You shouldn't have to leave and I don't want you to." He made a noise of distress before turning around to hide his face in Wolfy's chest, his whole body shivering as he started to whine, doing his best to hold back the tears. "Why does everything always have to be so complicated?"  
Zeryxis - 05/18/2017  
Soothed by the gentle motions of the water, Wolfy hooded his sockets shut, soft, purr-like whimpers echoing in his chest as he sat with them. The sudden slap to the water had him jolt, hiw whimpers turning into a sharp sound and he hugged Berry tight. He knew so well how Berry felt, the desire to remain... the frustration at how complex such a simple thing was. Shaking his head a bit, he ran a hand down along that soft, chubby side. "i'm not sure... my brother knows more about it. I think he... tracks it somehow? I, never really asked..." his voice dropped, as if he wondered if he should have asked how it worked. That maybe there was something his brother wouldn't have thought of that he would have. That maybe there was a real solution that could help them. His fingers grazed over that plump belly. I could be there for them... Wolfy sighed, nuzzling his face down into Berry's shoulder. "we could ask."  
Panty Anarchist - 05/18/2017  
"We should. I wanna know exactly why we can't be together all the time. I'm sure he's explained it just fine to Papy, but I wanna know, too!" He let out a huff and crossed his arms just beneath those mounds of soft flesh, his bright blue eyes staring at them before he let out a heavy sigh. "I shouldn't get so worked up. It's out of my control and just upsetting our little bug."With an unhappy noise he lifted his head and moved to wrap his arms around Wolfy's neck, hugging him close and pulling him into a kiss that had his mood lifting just from the simple contact. "Mmmm, kiss me 'til I feel better, then let's go home. Your brother wanted to see the baby after I told you... and I'm sure my brother's been punished enough." With a soft giggle, he leaned in once again, wiggling that plump butt in the water as he pressed one kiss after another against his lover's mouth before letting it linger and deepen with the use of his tongue.  
Zeryxis - 05/18/2017  
Wolfy did just as his boyfriend asked, showering him with kisses, then curling his orange tongue around that blue one with a longing whine, holding to him and just enjoying the last lingering moments of their impromptu little date. "better?" he asked, gazing down as Berry seemed to be somewhat satisfied with the amount of kisses he'd given. Though he would gladly do more if that's what he wanted. Nuzzinlg against his face, Wolfy shifted to lift him up out of the water, cradled to his chest, and took them up on shore. Using his jacket, he helped him dry off most of the way before getting their clothes, and once thye were dressed - albiet still a bit damp - he tipped his head and held the end of his leash out to his little Master. "or do you want me to carry you, berry?"  
May 20, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 05/20/2017  
The answer was made obvious when he reached up, making a grabby motion with his hands and bouncing on the balls of his fee tuntil he was picked up, waiting until he was settled against the larger skele before taking the leash and wrapping it around his hand until it was nice and snug. With his head curled into the crook of Wolfy's neck, he shifted his sweet pet's coat around his shoulders for a little extra warmth as they walked through the chilly town he called home, his face lighting up with an amused smirk at the monsters who dared to openly gawk at the pair as if to say 'Yeah, this is all mine.' "Mmmmm, this was nice. I'll have to think of another fun place for us to have a date next time!" At the little skele's excitement, he could feel his belly getting warm as their ball of light swam happily around in it, making Berry giggle as they came up to tickle near the surface. "Hehehe, I think our Lil Bug agrees."(edited)  
Zeryxis - 05/20/2017  
Licking along his boyfriend's cheek, he didn't pay any of the other monsters any mind, a happy whimper in his throat at the idea of thier next date. About how much had changed, and just how he felt ready and unprepared for that souling all at once. Getting back to the house seemed faster than leaving, and when he got Berry inside, the scent of what was likely dinner wafted around from the kitchen. His head cocked slightly as he heard his brother scolding Papyrus for having left off on stirring as he'd told him, then the lazy, drawling response that he acould -hear- had a grin in it. "sounds like he's doing fine," Wolfy said softly, wondering if either of them had heard them arrive. From the smell of it, the darker Sans had made Papyrus go out and find a roast as well as whatever else was being made, and the lanky monster was unwilling to put the little skele down quite yet. Going over to the couch, there was an assortment of games already laid out on the coffeetable, as well as that pack of smokes.  
"Papyrus, I told you, if you let that burn, I will not be fucking you at all this weekend," Kitty's voice snapped, sounding more stressed than angry. Wolfy made a sound, smiling a bit.  
"sounds like he's making it for you," he commented down to his lover.  
May 30, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - Last Tuesday at 5:00 PM  
"H-... He is?" Everything around them was glowing a soft blue as his entire body lit up with a rather embarrassed excitement. "I... Mweeeh~!" He hid his face in his hands as he tried to have the words buzzing in his mind make sense, before letting out a soft sigh and looking up at Wolfy with all the adoration in the world. "Babyyy~! How'd I get so lucky?" He reache dup to wrap his arms around Wolfy's neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss before leaning back to look into those sweet orange eyes. "You're both entirely too good to me." He shifted and wiggle din his place on Wolfy's lap until he had his legs on either side of those long femurs, his arms sliding down until his hands found that collar and slowly started wrapping it tight around his palm before tugging his lover in close. "I have a little feeling that baby and mommy are gonna get super spoiled in the coming months. Am I right?" He lifted up higher until their mouths were close enough to feel each whispered word. "It's okay if I am... 'cause I'm gonna spoil Daddy, too." He finally pressed their teeth together and slipped his tongue in to tease at his lover's, giggling at the way it tickled and pulling away after only a few fleeting moments with a bright grin and heart-lit eyes that had soft swirls of orange along the edges. "Aaand I'm going to go say 'thank you' to your brother.... and make sure they're not stressing each other out too much." With another giggle and a kiss to his nosebone, Berry slipped from his lap and moved towards the kitchen with a sway in his hips, hands clasped behind his back as he peered into the kitchen, watching the two happily for a few moments before slipping in and moving over to his super cool counterpart. They stood shoulder to shoulder for a moment before Berry smiled happily and lnead in closer, letting his head rest on the small skele's shoulder as he peered up and spoke with a warm, playful tone. "Sooo, did you two have fun while we were gone?"


End file.
